


Boboiboy Galaxy X BNHA Crossover – ELEMENTAL HERO IN BNHA

by StarTwinkle



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Elemental power, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 169,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwinkle/pseuds/StarTwinkle
Summary: "Where am I?"After being hit by Wishbot powers, Boboiboy suddenly found himself in a world where currently most of the human population possess superpowers called quiks and hero had become a main profession there. He also finds himself facing a villain along with a group of students called Class 1-A. So, this is Boboiboy's journey to become 'The Elemental Hero' in UA as he faces many challenges and surprises that awaits him. Can Boboiboy survive in that world? And be the elemental hero he already is?
Comments: 146
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Boboiboy Galaxy X BNHA Crossover – ELEMENTAL HERO IN BNHA**

Hello guys, StarTwinkle here! I am a big FAN of Boboiboy Galaxy and also BNHA!

Please if you have not watched both of these series, I really recommend you to watch them because the characters in my story revolve around them.

Trust me, you will definitely like it! 

**SUMMARY:**

"Where am I?"

After being hit by Wishbot powers, Boboiboy suddenly found himself in a world where currently most of the human population possess superpowers called quiks and hero had become a main profession there. He also finds himself facing a villain along with a group of students called Class 1-A. So, this is Boboiboy's journey to become 'The Elemental Hero' in UA as he faces many challenges and surprises that awaits him. Can Boboiboy survive in that world? And be the elemental hero he already is?

**Important Note!**

This story sets in Boboiboy Galaxy Musim 2 (comic version) and for BNHA during USJ arc. Also Boboiboy Galaxy owns by ANIMONSTA while BHNA owns by Kohei Hirokoshi. The only thing I own is the storyline. Also, in this story Boboiboy already had his new watch and his fusion power. This story also centers around Boboiboy as he set a new adventure in BNHA!

I will start off with an original idea of mine then it will continue to the next BHNA arcs. 

I really hope you will enjoy them reading this! Thank you!

**WARNING!**

Grammar mistakes, bad English, and typos, up ahead!

Maybe slight OOC and spoilers as well.

Also, contains long chapters.

Anyway, I hope you forgive these mistakes and enjoy reading this story!

**Sneak Peak!**

"You wanted to become everybody's hero right, Boboiboy?!" he smirked. "Then, for my last wish Wishbot! I wish that Boboiboy will disappear to a world fitting for a 'hero' like him!"

A black portal appeared beneath me and the next thing I knew when I woke up was that I was in different world, very different from mine!

.

.

.

"Where am I?"

**I will update as soon as I can**

*I also posted this story on Wattpad! There are some images there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2! 
> 
> Warning!  
> English is not my mother language!  
> Many grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Deyy! Boboiboy!" Gopal shouted from afar as Boboiboy was staring at the clear sky from another planet. Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya and Yin were currently in a mission trying to save another power sphere that was stolen from Adu Du yet again. After a job well done, the team decided to rest for a while.

"Oh, hey there Gopal" Boboiboy answered still looking at the sky.

"We managed to save, LoopBot **(again)** and kicks Adu du's butt so why the down face?" Gopal sat next to his friend. Boboiboy was always smilling while saying his catchphrase 'Awesome!' with a thumbs up. So, seeing him sad was a bit unusual for Gopal.

"Nothing, maybe just tired" Boboiboy sighed. But it was a lie, something was bothering him.

"Well..." Gopal was about to continue when Fang cuts them off.

"Comander Koko Ci sends us an urgent call! It seems like there's an alien causing some disturbance back at the base!" Fang shouted. "It's a code red call!"

"What?!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya and Yin shouted at the same time. "Then we must hurry!" Boboiboy run towards Fang with the others following him.

"Right!" Fang agreed. "Ochobot! Could you teleport us into back at the TAPOPS base?"

"Sure! Hang tight everyone!" Ochobot collected the coordinate and gathered all of his powers, ready to teleport them. "I will be opening the portal now!" then a blue light came.

**"TELEPORTATION POWER!"**

* * *

Upon arriving at the TAPOPS base, once again it was destroyed like in the last battle with Captain Vargova. How did attacker even knew where the base was?

"W... What happen here?!" Gopal shivered in fear, the fearful memory fighting with Captain Vargova came into his mind.

"Whoever it is, they are strong!" Fang looked around for the enemy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? TAPOPS beloved group of children" a voice came and reveals himself from the shadow.

"Who are you?!" Boboiboy shouted.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Vicious" the evil man revealed himself. He was a splitting image of the defeated Captain Vargova, only looked much bigger and much more vicious from the other and has a hook on his left hand. (just imagine him scary like Blackbeard from One Piece). "It's a pity that my younger brother lost to a child" he glared at Boboiboy. "Even his underling became TAPOPS dogs now huh?"

The team gasped. Captain Vargova's brother?! Does it mean that the man in front of them was much stronger than him?! And they had a difficult time defeating Captain Vargova!

"Looks like we found ourselves a stronger enemy than Captain Vargova" Fang growled.

"I... I... I don't want to die!" Gopal was now screaming in fear as he hugged Boboiboy. "Save me Boboiboy!"

"No one's going to die in my watch!" Boboiboy shoved Gopal. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"** Feeling the enemy was strong, Boboiboy decided to use his second tier lightning element. "You have to pay for what you did!" his ruby eyes were flashing in anger as his Thunder Blade appeared in both of his hands. **"Thunderstorm Sprint!"**

"Do your best kid!" Captain Vicious smirked and summoned his own pirate-like blade.

Thunderstorm began attacking the man and used multiple of thunder strikes towards him. However, the man easily dodges all of his attacks with his own sword. "Huh is that the best you got?"

"It was just the beginning!" Thunderstorm attached his two thunder blades and became a two edged sword and continued attacking Captain Vicious with tremendous speed.

"It's my time to attack you also!" after succeeding yet again dodging Thunderstorm's attacks, Vicious decided to finally use his powers. **"CementBot! Come Forth!"** the yellow cement maker shaped bot appeared before them.

"CementBot?! How?! I thought it was within TAPOPS possession?" Yaya couldn't believe what she saw.

"How did he even get it?!" Yin shouted in shock.

Vicious began attacking and slowing Thunderstorm's movement by shooting cement toward him. He also didn't forget his friends.

"WATCH OUT!" Fang warned them.

"Ahhh! **Meatball Transformation**!" Gopal with his miraculous good aiming started to aim the cement with his power and changed it into meatballs.

"Nice Gopal! Now change them as much as you can! I'll help Boboiboy!" Fang then used his shadow manipulation power. **"Shadow Bear Fusion!"** he fused himself with his own Shadow Bear and began assisting Boboiboy.

"We will help also!" Yaya and Yin shouted in unison and fly/ran towards Captain Vicious. **"Power Punch!" / "Thousand Times Kick!"**

"Erggh! More children!" Vicious growled. "HookaBot! Come Forth! Ensnaring Hook! " he then summoned a different bot as the bot fused with his hook making it into a larger one before that and use it to hook up Yaya and Yin by tying them up.

"Huh?! He has HookaBot as well?!" Thunderstorm was beyond surprised.

"Well, I'm full of surprises children" Vicious smirked evilly. "Ensnaring Hook!" he used his power again against Boboiboy.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Cyclone!"** Boboiboy quickly turned into his Cyclone form. **"Tornado Shield!"** strong wind surrounded him as he avoids the attack. "Hehehe... you missed!" Cyclone sticks his tongue out. **"Typhoon Uppercut!"** strong gashing wind began attacking Vicious.

Fang used this opportunity and attacked Vicious by punching him with his shadow bear fusion. Vicious flew to the opposite side upon receiving a punch from Fang.

"Yaya! Ying!" Gopal ran towards the two girls. **"Spaghetti Transformation!"** he used his powers and turned the hooks that was wrapping them into strings of spaghetti.

"Thank you Gopal!" the two of them thanked them.

"Wow! For a kid you can give quite a punch huh?" Vicious stood up, ready to summon yet another power sphere.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Quake!"** Boboiboy quickly changed into his evolved of the earth element. **"Earth Golem!"** he summon his Earth Golems to which it quickly captured Vicious, trapping him tightly from moving.

Vicious struggled to free himself but was avail as the golem's power was too strong.

"You're not going anywhere!" Quake said in a serious tone. "Now, hand over yourself!"

"What? Me?" Vicious laughed hysterically. "Not in a thousand years!" he growled. **"MagnetBot! Come Forth!"** the explosion of power had caused the Earth Golems to lose their grips. "I will be ending this really fast. **"Magnetic Push!"** the strong magnetic force had send all of them flying and hit the wall really hard.

"So strong!" they said in unison.

"As much as I want to kill of you right but I'd rather torture you all one by one to death" Vicious glared at them. "However my 'incomplete' powers seem to be reaching its limits. I'll have to stop, from now children"

"I won't let that happen!" Boboiboy who turned back to his original self slowly stood up. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Ah, such bravery! It moves me to tears" Vicious pretending to wipe his tears. "Ah, such a noble hero indeed" he growled. "And a nuisance for me in concurring the galaxy!" he slowly walks towards Boboiboy. "Will do the honors and disappear for me, boy?"

"What do you mean by that?" Boboiboy questioned him.

"You wanted to become everybody's hero right, Boboiboy?!" he smirked as another power sphere they never seen before appeared before them. It was white in color and had silver and golden pattern all over it. Vicious let out an evil laugh. "Then, for my last wish Wishbot! I wish that Boboiboy will disappear to a world fitting for a 'hero' like him!"

A black portal appeared beneath Boboiboy and the next thing they knew was Boboiboy had already disappeared right in front of their eyes!

"BOBOIBOY!" his friend shouted in fear.

As Boboiboy disappeared, Captain Kaizo and his crew came bursting into the scene, saving the others. However, it was too late as Vicious had already run away.

* * *

_**U.A High School's hero course,** _

_**In a world where about 80% of the population have some kind of superpower called "Quirk", this prestigious school was built to raise heroes to appose villains and their crimes.** _

_**I, Midoriya Izuku, am a student at this school, working hard to achieve my dream...** _

_**To become someone who can save people with a smile...** _

_**Yes, this is the story of how I became the greatest hero!** _

* * *

"Are they here?" wounded All Might turned around to see the group of heroes who came to their aid.

"This attack?"

"Could it be?"

"Sorry everyone! Sorry we're late!" Nezu, UA's Principal slowly walks with the group of heroes. "I gathered all who were immediately available"

"Iida-kun" Uraraka was happy that their class representative managed to get help.

"I, Tenya Iida, class 1-A representative, have now returned!" Iida was standing with a group of heroes who are mainly UA's teachers. Present Mic, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Sniper, Cementos, Vlad King, Hound Dog, Power Loader and other heroes stood beside Iida.

"Tchh!" the groups of villains began attacking the heroes. Present Mic weakened their attack by using his supersonic voice in which the fainted upon hearing it.

Ectoplasm then used his ability to produce streams of ectoplasm from his mouth and transform it into clones of himself. The clones began attacking the villain one by one.

"Split up and protect the students!" Principal Nezu shouted.

"Yes Sir!" the heroes split up and began assisting the students that were in different locations.

After that the fight between UA hero teachers and the villains began. Exploding sounds were heard all over as the fight begin.

"Aw man they're here. Its game over now" Shigaraki, the head of the villains sighed. His plan to attack UA has failed. "Shall we go home and try again Kurogir..." before Shigaraki finished talking he was shot in the arm and both of his legs, causing him to fall down.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri quickly protected Shigaraki from being shot again.

"Someone whose quirk can capture them all in this distance..." Sniper said as he was still trying to shot Shigaraki from a long distance.

"Me!" Thirteen who also badly injured used her quirk that allows her to replicate a black hole suction effect from her fingertips. The black hole from her fingertips began sucking Kurogiri and Shigaraki.

"I may fail this time but I will kill you next time! Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Shigaraki growled with hatefulness as he slowly disappeared in Kuragiri's black clouds.

**MIDORIYA IZUKU POV**

_What the pros deal with..._

_What they fight against..._

_The world of evil..._

_That was an experience that we were not ready yet._

I tried to withstand the pain within. "I... c... couldn't do anything!" I tried to stand but his legs were badly injured.

"That wasn't true" All Might, the one hero I've always admired said back to me. "If it weren't for those few seconds you bought me, I would've been killed. You've saved me again"

"All Might!" tears were beginning to form around the corner of my eyes. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" I couldn't help but to feel relief when the one I admired was safe.

.

.

"What in tarnation..." Sniper slowly sighed as Shigaraki managed to get away.

"Man, they broke in so flashily and yet we still let them get away" Present Mic continued.

"They really hit us where our guard was down but never mind that for now, we must tend the students!" Vlad King puts down Principal Nezu.

After a while the teachers managed to save the students and all of them were being assembled by now.

"Is everyone okay?!" Iida went to check the whole class.

"Everyone fine, Iida-kun" Urakaka assured the class president.

"Well except for Midoriya that is" Mineta pointed, the injured Midoriya who was being supported by Kirishima.

"We better take him to the nurse office before..."

**Then the worse thing happened...**

A big explosion was heard again, revealing a humanoid Joker like villain and a green alien dressed as a cowboy with a big mustache sitting on his face.

The two villain attacked them out of know where causing all of them to be shocked.

"A VILLAIN?!" the students shouted.

"Is he one of their comrade?" All Might whispered.

"Another v... villain?" Midoriya said while holding his pain.

"Hahahaha, greetings humans. It's time I added some 'heroes' into my card collection" a Joker-like villain greets them and laughed maniacally.

"Don't forget what boss said" the green alien beside him reminded him as he played with his mustache. "The plan was to capture this planet's No.1 hero"

The heroes were about to attack the villains but the Joker-like villain had already made his move. **"CardBot! Trapping Cards!"** He threw many cards towards the heroes trapping Ectoplasm and Sniper. Both of them were now trap in a form of card. The cards that were trapping the heroes flew back into the Joker-like villain's hand.

"Ectoplasm-Sensei! Sniper-Sensei!" the students shouted.

"Hmmm, power, speed and accuracy are an A class. Pretty good" the Joker-like villain smirked as he read Ectoplasm and Sniper's data from the card.

"My turn" the green mustache alien took the cards. " **CopyBot and PasteBot**! Time to make some pirated-copies of heroes" he smirked as the CopyBot began scanning the cards while PasteBot created pirated-clones of Ectoplasm and Sniper. Soon, there was an army of pirated-clones of the two pro-heroes.

"!!!" Both pro-heroes and the students were surprised. "The villain has a quirk that can trap human into a form of cards! And the other one has the quirk that can create clones!" Midoriya said with fear. All Might was already worn out and Aizawa-Sensei and Thirteen were badly injured.

"They're strong!" Bakugou growled in anger.

"What kind of quirk is that?!" Todoroki questioned the yellow bot beside the Joker-like villain and the two giants bots between the green mustache alien.

The pirated-copies of Ectoplasm and Sniper began attacking the other pro-heroes. However, all of them were too preoccupied fighting the clones that they didn't realize the Joker-like villain's cards were flying towards them. Soon, Vlad King, Hound Dog, Cementos and Power Loader were turned into cards.

"Everyone!" Present Mic, Midnight and Principal Nezu shouted as most of them were trapped inside the cards and to make things worse the pirated-clones of Ectoplasm and Sniper surrounded them.

All Might who was already in his skinny form felt helpless as the other pro-heroes were in a difficult situation. He was also badly injured from the fighting against the Nomu just now and had used his last energy by then.

"We got to help them!" Iida shouted.

"Yeah!" While the other students supported him.

"Tchh! Children! It reminds me of that 'boy' and his group of friends" the green mustache alien felt irritated. "You! Pirated-clones with the guns, kill these children for me will ya?"

The pirated-clones nodded and followed his orders as they pointed their guns towards the students from Class 1-A. Without mercy then began shooting them.

The students brace their selves for the worst when suddenly...

 **"Earth Barrier!"** a strong wall of earth protected them from being shot by the pirated-clones.

"That's enough! You two are too much!" a boy with brown clothes and with a cap that has an earth emblem on it had appeared before them.

The Joker-like villain and the green mustache alien gasped as they couldn't believe their eyes. Was it an illusion? Were their eyes playing a trick on them!

"BOBOIBOY!" they shouted in fear.

* * *

**BEFORE THAT**

**BOBOIBOY POV**

"Ouch!" I hold my head. It was the same pain I felt when I fell onto a tree during a fight with Captain Separo. "Dejavu" I said.

I try to look at my surroundings. It looks very different from my normal view. I got up and cleaned the dust off my clothes. "Where is this?" I asked. Then I suddenly I realized that Captain Vicious had used WishBot's powers over me. I was no longer in the TAPOPS base!

**I wish that Boboiboy will disappear to a world fitting for a 'hero' like him!**

Vicious words came knocking into my memories.

"No way!" I ran to see a better view of my surroundings. I was in different world, very different from mine!

The only thing I could see was that I was in a place filled with various zones that had a particular disaster scenario in each zones.

"What the...? **(Apakah? in Malay)** I said as I looked around for people then I was some smoke coming from the East. Maybe someone was there? It's better to find someone else than being alone right? So I decided to go there.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning! Lightning Speed!"** with a lightning speed I ran as fast as I could.

.

.

After a few minutes of running, I finally found a group of students standing not far from where I was. The look of relief was on their faces is evident when they meet again with their friends. Were they separated just now? A group of adults were also standing not far from them. At a glance they all look like the heroes in the comics that Gopal always read secretly without the knowledge of Laksamana Tarung during the night. This was another reason why Laksama Tarung always kicks us out of bed at 7.00 am sharp.

I wanted to go there but my step was stopped by a man in front of me. I had a feeling that he was not a nice man. Fighting evil for a long time sure strengthens your hero instinct huh?

"You must be one of those lousy soon to be hero huh?" the man took out a knife from his pocket. 

Wait?

What was he talking about?

I couldn't understand him?

Duh! I was in a different world! No wonder I couldn't understand!

The guy kept talking but I couldn't understand a word he was saying, so I nodded at everything while the man looks at me as if I'm an idiot. Then I had an idea! My hands went to my left pocket and took a grey pill.

Erghh! It was a language pill invented by that idiot Light. Thinking of his smug face right now makes me want to puke. "He's probably praising himself right now"

The thing was Light began developing many strange pills during the time we're saving the power sphere. That narcissist idiot successfully develops a language pill so that we could understand the aliens language better especially the 'Mop' language (an alien from Boboiboy Galaxy Episode 2).

I quickly took the pill. Urghh, taste awful as ever! What did that idiot even put in this?! It tastes like Yaya's biscuits! I quickly swallowed it.

"Hey don't ignore me you brat!" the man was furious by now. Yes! The pill was a success I could finally understand what he was saying!

Oh? And was I ignoring him? Oh well, I'll apologize later.

"Damn! The invasion plan failed because of those stupid pro-heroes!" anger was shown on his face. I could feel his murdering aura from afar. "Well, even though the invasion failed but I still got a chance to kill a UA student!" he licked his lips. "Don't worry boy, I'll kill you in an instant so you won't suffer in pain" he shouted and began to attack me.

"Not on my watch" I summoned my Lightning Blades. "Sorry but I can't let you kill me!" then we engaged in battle. He was fast but not as fast as me in my Lightning form. **"Lightning Blade Slash!"** I managed to inflict an attack on him in which it electrified him with my lightning. He collapse on the ground and went unconscious.

Oh I fried him to crisp with my Lightning element huh? Well, I couldn't hold my attack in this form.

By the time I was done, I turned around and was shocked that the two familiar aliens that I've defeated before was attacking the students.

How did they even get here?! I questioned. I clearly remember that they were arrested by TAPOPS. Did they escaped? And why CardBot, CopyBot and PasteBot are with them?!

Seriously, many questions were in my head but I decided to think that later as the pirated-clones was pointing their guns towards the group of student.

 **"Lightning Speed!"** with lightning speed I ran quickly towards them and got there before the pirated-clones could even shot them.

**"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Earth! Earth Barrier!"**

* * *

The whole class as well as the pro-heroes and even All Might was surprised that a mysterious boy suddenly appeared before them.

The boy's earth emblem shined in front of his brown dinosaur hat as he turned to them. "Are you guys okay?" Earth asked worriedly as he approached them.

"Thank you for protecting us!" Iida and Yaoyorozu thanked him while the others.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

Earth scratches his head. What should he say?

_Oh hey! I'm Boboiboy but right now you can call me Earth in this form! I kinda came to this world because of a power sphere called WishBot and the one who send me was another mean alien called Captain Vicious._

Simply not that right?!

"I'll explain later" Earth turned and glared at the two villains in front of him. "That's enough! Jokertu! Gijimo!"

"What he knows who those villains are?" Midoriya and All Might questioned.

Really? Who was the boy in front of them?

"How... how... did you get here?" Jokertu and Gijimo shook with fear.

"I don't know but one thing for sure... I'll defeat you again!" Earth ran towards them and jumped as he hit his fist on the ground. **"Earth Punch!"** Earth raises the ground level to where the pirated-clones are located as it attacks them all together.

"BOBOIBOY!" Jokertu and Gijimo growled. "Attack him" they ordered the pirated-clones.

 **"Multiple Earth Punch!"** Earth began punching the ground as the ground rises again and attack the pirated-clones multiple of times. "Take this!" with another strong punch the ground level rises into a higher height knocking all of the pirated-clones.

"He's strong!" everyone who watched him couldn't help but to feel amazed as Earth knocks down the enemy in one shot.

"As if he's already a Pro-Hero!" Midoriya and Bakugou said to themselves.

Earth didn't stop there. **"Earth Grab!"** he drops both his hands on the ground and produces a pair of giant hands and grasp Jokertu and Gijimo.

"CardBot, CopyBot and PasteBot! Help!" they seek help from the power sphere beside them.

"Oh no, you're not!" Earth stood up. **"Elemental Change! Boboiboy Wind!"** he changed into his wind form. His brown hat and jacket turned into blue as a Wind emblem appeared on his now blue dinosaur hat.

"Eh? Is he like Todoroki with a hybrid quirk?!" the girls looked at Todoroki who was also surprised that there was another person like him that has two quirks.

 **"Wind Attraction!"** Wind produces three spherical wind and use this technique to take away the power spheres from Jokertu and Gijimo. "You're coming with me" he said in a playful voice as he managed get the power spheres from the two of them.

**However...**

The power sphere mysteriously disappeared as soon as Wind managed to retrieve them. "That's strange?" he held his chin then he smiled "Oh well, thinking it's not my job! It's Earth's" he turned to the pirated clones. "It's time we end this right?" Wind smirked.

The pirated-clones couldn't help but to shiver.

 **"Wind Sphere!"** Wind then produces small clumps of tiny balls in mass quantities and attacks the enemy from a distance. The pirated-clones went flying and knocked each other. "Now to really end this! **Elemental Power!** **Boboiboy Lightning!** " his hat and jacket turned into yellow as a lightning emblem flashes on his yellow hat.

Everyone was in a shock. "He has multiple of quirks?!" They questioned.

"He can manipulate lightning too?" Kaminari who recovered from his brain to short-circuit gasped.

"Not him!" Jokertu and Gijimo tried to break free from the earth that was grasping them tightly.

"I'll end this in a flash. **Lightning Blades!** " he summoned two of his lightning swords. **"Lightning Speed!"** with lightning speed he attacks the pirated-clones, electrifying them as he swings his swords. The pirated-clones then short-circuit as electric wave's flows into their systems.

"Hmmphh! Now your turn!" Lightning sprint towards Jokertu and Gijimo.

"NO!!!" they cried.

 **"Lightning Blade Slash!"** he launches his last attack with a teardrop to Jokertu and Gijimo as it gives an electric shock so strong that they both became unconscious.

"Weaklings" Lightning said as he turned to his original self.

After defeating Jokertu and Gijimo the trapped pro-heroes had turned back to their selves and were freed from the card.

"What happened?" Vlad King asked, after being turned into cards he couldn't remember anything by then. The same situation was for the others.

"One thing for sure, that boy rescued all of us" Principal Nezu look at Boboiboy with amaze from afar.

"Is everyone alright?!" Boboiboy ran towards the group of students. However, upon seeing the injured Midoriya Izuku he began panicking. "Y... You're in... injured! Hospital!" Boboiboy was about to use his Wind element again but was stopped when the police came with Recovery Girl.

"We'll take it from here!" they said as they carried the injured Eraser Head and Thirteen first

"Thank you but I'm fine" Midoriya tried to assure Boboiboy. Boboiboy smiled warmly at him.

"Dude!" Kirishima was the first one who approached Boboiboy. "You were so manly back then!"

"Thank you for saving us!" Asui thanked while the others gathered around Boboiboy.

"How did you get here?" Mineta waved his hand so that Boboiboy could see him. (He was short)

"How does your quirk works?" Ashido cheerfully asked.

"Do you have multiple quirks?" Before Boboiboy could answer those question, Tokoyami cuts in.

"Dude! How could you handle your lightning quirk like it was nothing?!" Kaminari grabs holds of Boboiboys arms and shakes him. "I'm so jealous!"

"Eh? What? How?" Boboiboy's was now dizzy from all of the questions.

"Students" Principal Nezu approached them. "I know you have a lot of questions going around your heads but... will you young man follows us for a while?" he looked at Boboiboy. "There are some things we need to discuss about"

"Sure" Boboiboy slowly replied.

**Oh No!**

**I hope I'm not in trouble!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it? 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Students" Principal Nezu approached them. "I know you have a lot of questions going around your heads but... will you young man follows us for a while?" he looked at Boboiboy. "There are some things we need to discuss about"

"Sure" Boboiboy slowly replied.

**Oh No!**

**I hope I'm not in trouble!**

* * *

After the villain attack on USJ, police man came to arrest the villains who were defeated by the pro-heroes. They also didn't forget to arrest Jokertu and Gijimo who were still unconscious from Lightning attacks.

"... 16, 17, 18, 19" police detective, Tsukauchi Naomasa counted the remaining Class 1-A. Midoriya was already sent to the nurses office to be treated by Recovery Girl.

"Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, everyone seems to be unharmed" he said as he look at the group of students.

"Ojiro-kun" Hagakure tapped Ojiro's shoulder. "I heard that you were fired up this time. You were strong by yourself, huh?"

"I thought everyone was by themselves. I survived by using hit and run tactics" Ojiro sweat drop. "Where we you Hagakure?" he couldn't help but to ask the invisible girl.

"In the landslide area!" she pointed. "Todoroki was super strong. I was surprised!" she praised the half cold half hot quirk user.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay" Ojiro smiled at her.

"I almost freeze her. That was close" Todoroki said seriously without looking at them.

The whole class were now talking about incident back then.

They felt relieved that villain's attack was managed to be stop. Some of them were praising All Might because he managed to put an end to the villain and defeated the Nomu while some of them expressed their concern towards their teachers.

"Let's have the students return to their classroom for now" Tsukauchi said as he confirms that all of them were in a good condition.

"Detective, what about Aizawa-Sensei and Thirteen? Are both of them okay?" Asui hopped to the detective.

"Both of them are now being treated by Recovery Girl however those two heroes seem to suffer some serious injuries back then. Eraser Head orbital floor was broken plus he also have some fractures in the arms. Thirteen also received a massive injury with a laceration from the back to her upper arm. For now, they managed to survive" Tsukauchi replied them.

"No" The whole class couldn't help but to worry as the two heroes risk their lives to protect them during the attack.

"All Might?" Bakugou asked.

"All Might is being treated right now, knowing that he is a strong hero, he will survive" the detective continued.

"Deku-kun?!" / "What about Midoriya?!" Uraraka and Iida marched towards the detective. Clearly they were worried about their friend, Midoriya.

"Midori... Oh, he is also being treated at the moment" the detective gave them a reassuring smile.

"Oh, good" they sighed in relief.

**Then there was a pause...**

"The boy who saved us just now, is he alright?" Iida slowly asked as everyone had their attention to the detective. "Or is he being punished for his actions?"

"By that, do you mean the boy with the orange dinosaur hat? Well, he is basically fine with no injuries. He is currently being taken by the pro-heroes right now as they have to question him for some information about the two villains that appeared after Shigaraki Tomura disappeared" the detective explained. "We'll leave it to the pro-heroes to decide what will happen to him"

Class 1-A became quiet after that.

"Now go back to your classroom" he instructed the students.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

The UA teachers and staffs are currently engaged in a heated discussion because of a certain elemental hero.

"I think we should punish the boy! He used his quirk without a proper license. We possibly couldn't turn a blind eye in this case!" Vlad King voiced his opinion.

"I think I disagree with you" Midnight stood up. "That young man had saved all of us back then. He fought with courage. Truthfully, if it weren't for him, we would turn into that Joker-like villain's private collection by now"

"You've have a point there Midnight but still law are law. His actions are considered illegal against the law" Ectoplasm opposed. "I'm very grateful that I got to see another day because of the boy but still... we cannot break the law"

"But we ourselves were in trouble and the young man did it to protect and save us all. Look, if he didn't save us then maybe something will happen to the students. UA's reputation will be tarnished if something happens to our students" Cementos argued.

"Still we don't know anything about the boy and he did mysteriously appear into the scene? What if he was with the League of Villains?" Power Loader gave his opinion next. "We were very lucky that the media didn't catch this boy, you know?"

"We have to cover up the story about the boy if the media found out about him. Although it's for the good of all, I also don't like to lie" Sniper said as he leaned on his chair.

"I beg to differ but I think the young man is not a villain" All Might replied **(he was already healed by Recovery Girl).** "His eyes had only shown us kindness and bravery. I'm sorry but I've to disagree with his punishment. Besides the boy clearly has the potential of becoming a hero. His quirk is one in a million"

"I have to agree with All Might here. He's still a teenage boy and we all saw how he fully handle his quirk as if he was a pro-hero" Principal Nezu spoke his opinion. "His movements, accuracy, defense, and attacks are certainly of a..."

"Prodigy" they agreed. That's a truth which is undeniable.

"However, he still went against the laws, surely he'll be facing some consequences for his actions" Principal Nezu sighed.

**But then...**

There was a knocking and a police officer went inside the meeting room. "Sorry to interrupt the meeting but someone claiming to be the boy's **'guardian'** came to see you all" he stated as a man with red amour suit entered.

The pro-heroes and even All Might were in shock.

"Sorry but I'm the boy's legal guardian. I heard that he had some troubles here" the man smiled towards the group of pro-heroes.

**"YOU'RE?!"**

* * *

Boboiboy tried to calm himself up. He was very nervous right now! After saving the day (once again) he was now taken to the UA High School Principal Office. He was asked to remain there and being the good boy he is, Boboiboy listened to the adult's entire saying.

"I hope am not in trouble" Boboiboy sighed for the millionth time today.

How could he not be in trouble? He suddenly went ahead of himself and defeated the enemy before him.

A moment ago, he just found out that the 'group of adults' were actually pro-heroes while the 'group of students' were actually UA High School's hero course students! Boboiboy blushed in embarrassment. How could he refer them as just ordinary adults and students back then?

_So basically right now, I'm in a world full of heroes huh?_

He thought to himself.

_So what do I do now?_

Boboiboy was thinking deeply that he didn't realize that Principal Nezu, Present Mic, Sniper and Midnight were already standing in front of him.

"Is he ignoring us on purpose?" Present Mic said as Boboiboy was still in his own world.

"He's thinking. Let him be" Midnight chuckled.

"Ahem!" Principal Nezu tried to gain Boboiboy's attention.

"Eh? What?" Boboiboy stood up now noticing Present Mic, Sniper and Midnight in front of him. "I'm so sorry about that" Boboiboy bowed as he apologized. "I was deep in my thought again"

"No worries there boy! I'm glad you finally notice us" Principal Nezu said happily, **however...**

"Eh? Who was that speaking just now? Don't tell me? Was it a ghost?!" Boboiboy freaked out. He was kind of afraid of ghost ever since the incident with the haunted house (Boboiboy Season 2) and the spooky forest (Boboiboy Galaxy).

"Pf-ft" Present Mic and Midnight tried to hold their laugh. "Man, this boy is really something" they said quietly.

"I'm certainly not a ghost, young man" Principal Nezu replied. It seems like Boboiboy didn't notice him because he was short?

Boboiboy then looked down where the voice was coming. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! That was very rude of me!" Boboiboy panicked as he finally noticed Principal Nezu.

However one thing came into Boboiboy's mind once he saw the principal...

_EH?! A mouse-bear could talk? Is he a hero too?!_

_This world sure is amazing!_

"It's okay! Things tend to be like that when people saw me at first sight" the principal replied still in a happy tone. "What's your name boy? And how old are you? " the principal politely asked.

"I'm Boboiboy" Boboiboy slowly answered. "I'm 15 years old, sir"

"Where did you come from?" Midnight was the next to ask him.

Boboiboy was now sweating. "I... I... I don't know" he replied. True, he didn't know how he got there. The only reason he was there was because of power sphere's power but he simply couldn't tell them that right? "I woke up and I was already here"

"What?" Boboiboy's answer surprised the teachers. "You don't know how you got here?" Sniper asked back.

"Yes, when I woke up and quickly ran towards where you were back then" Boboiboy continued.

The teacher looks at each other. "Then how did you know who the villains are? I believed you said they were Jokertu and Gijimo just now?" Midnight asked again.

Oh no! What am I going to say?! Simply not **_"Those two are actually aliens who hunts power sphere to satisfy their own greed"_** right?

"I've encountered them before. To be put simply they were villains who obtain their own powers from stealing some kind of power source" Boboiboy tried to answer earnestly.

"For villain to have those strong quirks, our enemy are becoming stronger day by day" Midnight sighed. "The struggles that heroes faced these days are quite big"

"No wonder they have an unusual quirks" Present Mic thought. "And you're lucky you were off the hook this time, Boy!" Present Mic pointed at Boboiboy.

"Off the hook? But sir, I never went fishing?" seems like Leaf's naivety has rubbed into our elemental hero.

Midnight burst into a laugh as Sniper couldn't help but to chuckle as well. "I love your sense of humor young man!" Midnight wipes her happy tears.

"That's not what I meant, boy! You're lucky that you weren't punished for your actions back at the USJ!" Present Mic tried to explain to him again.

"Punish? Did I do something wrong?!" Boboiboy panicked. He saved the pro-heroes and the students so why did he have to face punishment?!

"I know what you did was the right thing young man, saving people from villains. However, your actions are still considered as a vigilante" Sniper explained.

"So my actions were wrong?" Boboiboy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously boy, where did you come from?" Present Mike sighed.

"Yes, your actions were still considered as a wrong doing by attacking villains without a hero licenses" Sniper continued his explanations.

"But after the discussion among ourselves, we came into a conclusion not to punish you as our gratitude for your bravery in saving us all" Principal Nezu smiled. "However, you're not allowed to talk about this incident to other people. Can you promise me that?"

Boboiboy took a deep breath. "I promise, sir and thank you for not punishing me" he slowly smiled, the he remembered something. "Excuse me but may I ask something?" Boboiboy slowly raised his right hand.

"Please, do" the teachers replied.

"What about those who were injured in the incident just now? If I'm not mistaken four people got hurt right? Sorry about asking but I'm very worried about them" concern was clearly on his face.

Although Boboiboy had arrived at the scene a little late however his eyes were still aware that some people had been injured from the attack especially a green-haired boy whose leg had sustained serious injuries.

"They are currently being treated right now by Recovery Girl and all four of them are in a stable condition" Sniper explained.

"That's a relief" Boboiboy sighed in relief while holding his chest.

"Could you please leave me with Boboiboy for a moment?" Principal Nezu asked as he turned to the teachers.

"Sure" they replied and left the principal's office.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Boboiboy gulped as he looks towards the UA's principle.

"No, you're not Boboiboy. In fact, I'm very thankful of your help today! You managed to save the students as well as the heroes" Principal Nezu went to his desk and sat on his chair. "Things might had been worse if you didn't help us back then"

"I was just helping, it's no big deal" Boboiboy scratched his head, couldn't help but to blush along the way. "It was the right thing to do"

"And you also have a strong quirk. May I know what your quirk is? Or perhaps are **(he was referring to Boboiboy's multiple element change during the fight)** in your particular case" Truthfully he was amazed that the young boy in front of him who had a strong quirk for his age. If it was sown from the very beginning then he believed that Boboiboy's quirk would be one of the lights that illuminated the world from the darkness of evil.

But why does it feel that this boy in front of him has more to offer?

"My quirk is Elemental Manipulation, sir. It's a quirk that can manipulate elements" Boboiboy shined brightly as he explained his powers. He finally understands something about this world, where here powers are called quirks.

"I see, indeed an interesting quirk you have there" Principal Nezu smiled at the boy in front of him as he was excited telling him about his powers.

_**Now for the one billion question...** _

"Would you like to become a UA student?" Principal Nezu didn't hold back asking. "You have a potential of becoming a hero with that quirk of yours. Also, if you became a hero then you don't have to worry about receiving any punishment upon attacking a villain" he explained more.

That question had made Boboiboy a little surprised. To be honest, at the moment he has no idea on how to return to his world and he has nowhere to go in this world.

So maybe this is the best option for him right now?

He wanted to accept the offer but is also facing a major problem right now.

"S... sorry, I can't accept this offer" Boboiboy slowly replied as he looks down the floor. His eyes couldn't meet the principal's.

"I'm sorry to hear that you turned down this offer but may I know why you declined it?" he asked.

He couldn't let go of the precious gem in front of his eyes. If it's left untouched, then maybe Boboiboy's abilities will fall into the hands of villains. Such things will surely make it difficult for heroes to eliminate evil and protect the world.

"I... I..." Boboiboy then took a deep breath. "I don't have any money to pay the school's fees" Boboiboy looked at the principal with big crying eyes. True, he didn't have anything with him when he came to this world. Practically he's a homeless boy right now. "I'm kind of homeless too"

Boboiboy's answers surprised Principal Nezu.

"Well, you certainly don't have to worry about that Boboiboy because your guardian has taken care of everything for you including school fees and accommodation" Principal Nezu replied.

"My guardian?!" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, we meet just now and he explained to me about your current situation. He also asked me to pass these keys for you" Principal Nezu took out a key and a piece of paper containing Boboiboy's new home address from his pocket vest. "Don't worry about your daily expenses because your guardian also gave you this" then he took out a shining 'golden' credit card.

Boboiboy eyes couldn't help but to twinkle upon seeing the credit card. Never in his life had he seen such brightness emitted from a credit card.

"But I... I..." Boboiboy hesitated. A few minutes later Boboiboy's stomach was growling indicating he was hungry. Boboiboy blushed when the principal heard that.

"I think it's better for you to accept your guardian's kindness. Well, I don't want you to starve to death, Boboiboy"

After a moment of thinking then Boboiboy finally accepted the keys and the credit card. "Thank you" he said slowly.

 _I will surely pay this person back, Tok Abah! Please forgive for beloved grandson for accepting kindness from a person he doesn't even know._ **(Oh, you know him too well Boboiboy. You will know this person soon in the future).**

_But I have to survive in this world!_

Boboiboy said with determination.

However, who was the kind person who offered him money and a house? Surely he had to thank this man later if he met that person.

"Now that's settled. I will ask you again, Boboiboy" Principal Nezu's tone turned serious. "Would you like to enrol as a UA student and become a hero?"

Boboiboy smiled, he already had his answer. "Yes, I would love too! I will be in your care from now!"

* * *

Boboiboy was finally allowed to go to his new house, after the whole talking. He was accompanied by a police officer to help him show the way to his new home.

"Apparently, the house is not too far from UA" Boboiboy whispered after a 12 minutes of walking.

"I think we're here!" said the police after they have arrived in front of the house.

"Thank you sir" Boboiboy thanked politely. However, his eyes widened as soon as he saw his new home.

_What the...? (Apakah?)_

"Is this my new house officer?" he asked in disbelief. He really didn't think he would stay in such a house.

_Was this real? Or is it a fairy tale?_

"According to the address provided, this is the place" replied the police as he reread the address again. "I'm sure of it!" he turned to the shock boy.

"Okay, I'll head out first. Enjoy your new home, kid" he later said as he excused himself.

"Okay, thank you" said Boboiboy again as his eyes still glued to his new house.

**DID HE BECOME A CINDERELLA WHO LIVES IN A PLACE!!!**

It was not just a house but a freakin mansion?!

"This is too much" Boboiboy was starting to become dizzy as he holds his temple.

After a few moments later he decided to go inside the house.

**WHAT?!**

He gasped.

This house was totally big for a person to live in! Boboiboy gasped **(again)** as he walks around the living room. Oh gosh! His elemental splits would surely love this! Boboiboy then decided to walk to kitchen, it seems like all of the cooking and wet ingredients are fully complete in the kitchen. His earth form would probably love this as he loves to cook for others.

He then examines every corner of the house, apparently the house is equipped with everything he needs like bathing, daily, and cleaning necessities also the house even had a video game room?! Boboiboy then went upstairs to his bedroom. There his school's essentials like new school uniform, textbooks, writing materials were already and perfectly prepared.

**He suddenly felt like a prince!**

"Who is this kind person anyway?" Boboiboy thought. He definitely has to thank this person **(a lot)** as soon as they meet each other.

* * *

After filling up his hungry stomach and bathing **(the clothes provided match perfectly with his size) (he is currently wearing an orange pyjama)** , Boboiboy decided to rest himself in the living room after a day of tiredness.

However there was something he had to discuss with his other selves...

"This is no time to be resting! **Boboiboy Hepta Split!** " a circle containing all of his elemental logos appeared, Boboiboy then jumped into the circle and splits into seven his seven elements **(The elements wore their own coloured pyjama!) (Boboiboy currently was using his first tier forms)**

"What a long day we have here? Why couldn't we just sleep?" Water yawned as he hugged a pillow beside him.

"You're no fun Water! We haven't even tried the video game room yet!" Fire was shining with excitement.

"Yeah, I wanna play too!" Leaf added, jumping beside fire.

"Humph! Babies! We certainly should explore the mini library upstairs" Light sighed.

"What did you say?!" Fire marched towards Light but was stop by Wind.

"Now, now, we have plenty of time to explore the house" Wind smiled still holding an angry Fire. "Lightning where are you going?" Wind asked as he saw Lightning walking away.

"Away from this madness" Lightning answered in a serious tone.

"Everyone" Earth's usual motherly tone changed into a strict tone which made the elemental siblings flinched. "SIT DOWN!" he glared at them.

Oh no! Mama Earth was mad!

"Yes sir!" they quickly seated themselves on the couch.

"Good! Now we need to discuss something" Earth started. "About the Power Spheres"

Leaf cheerfully raises his hand "By that, you mean the ones who disappeared when Wind tried to retrieve it?"

"Yes" Earth replied.

"Well for sure, the moment the power spheres got near me it magically disappeared" Wind explained. "I don't know but weren't those power spheres rebooted by Commander Koko Ci?"

"They were" Lightning answered. "I think they were our allies by now"

"But why did they help Jokertu and Gijimo? And weren't those two arrested by TAPOPS?" Water asked back.

"I don't know guys but I think all of this has to do with WishBot. One thing for sure WishBot's power is incredibly strong but we still don't know the limit of wishes he can grant" Light gave his opinion. "And I think Jokertu and Gijimo's intrusion in this world has to do with Captain Vicious" they all looked at Light.

"So Captain Vicious has the power to cross different worlds?" Leaf said worriedly. They were facing yet another strong enemy.

"That may be one of the possibilities" Light turned to Leaf. "And we still don't have an idea how to defeat him"

"Erghh! I hate this!" Fire stood up. "Yes we're facing a strong enemy (again) but one thing for sure we will kick his butt right? And beside we already have our elemental fusion!" Fire gritted his teeth and holds a knuckle "When I see him again, I'm going to burn him into crisp"

"Hah! In your dreams, Fire, because I'll be the first one to finish him off!" Lightning smirked. Oh, he couldn't wait to have his payback.

"All of us are going to stop him" Earth smiled as he looked at his siblings.

"I have a question?" Leaf raised his hand again. "Back then when we faced those two aliens, why didn't we use our second tier powers? And why didn't we split into sevens? It will be a lot easier to defeat the enemy?"

"We'll try to make a low-profile first, Leaf" Earth explained. "We still don't know our allies and enemies here in this world"

"And besides, they still have their eyes on us. So, we have to be very careful first" Light continued.

"Then when the time comes, we'll show them what we're made of huh?" Water yawned. "Sounds like a plan to me"

"Exactly" Earth nodded and all of his siblings agreed with the plan.

Play low first eh? They thought.

"I have a question too!" they all turned to Wind. "Now that we live in this big house and have lots of money **(Ka-ching!!! The golden credit card shines)** can we actually use these?"

"Well, for my opinion, I think it's best if we used it **wisely** " turned to Wind, Fire and Leaf, who looked away while whistling. "We don't have anything left in our pockets" Lightning replied seriously.

"One thing for sure I love this house. It's cosy and very comfortable" Water smiled as he hugged a soft pillow.

"This house even has a video game room and a pool! We can party all day!" Fire's eyes shined brightly with Leaf following his actions.

"There's a mini library too. I would love to indulge myself with some books" Light smiled. "Whoever helped us surely has a heart of gold and by heart of gold did I mention I have that as well?"

All of the elements puked except for Earth and Leaf.

"Well as long as we use the money wisely and take good care of this house then I think there's no problem to it?" Earth smiled warmly at his elemental siblings. "However, I expect all of you to do your chores every day" his gave them a strict motherly smile which the other shivered in fear.

"YES SIR!" they quickly answered.

"Good! Now, let's get to sleep" he advised and all of them combined back.

Boboiboy yawned and went to his bedroom.

"Tok Abah, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang, I'm alright here. I hope you guys are doing well also" he said as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**MIDORIYA IZUKU POV**

The day after The League of Villain attacked USJ, school was close temporary, but it was hard to take easy.

A video of All Might saving many citizens from a bomb attack while his smile played on my computer for the tenth time by now.

**It's fine now. Why?**

**Because I'm here!**

I was currently thinking back about the incident today.

During the USJ incident, the villains just toyed with us with their malice and strength.

We just slowed down Aizawa-Sensei and Thirteen.

All Might fight his best in order to protect us. The pro-heroes also came to our aid and managed to save the day once again...

But I couldn't help thinking about the two villains who attacked us after the other one disappeared into the black mist.

And who was the boy who saved us from them back then? I heard that he was taken by the pro-heroes after the incident and we have never met after that.

I couldn't help but not to forget the kindness he has shown in his eyes towards me. That's definitely the kindness of a hero!

Then, there was a knock. It was my mother calling me for dinner. I quickly got off my bed and followed her.

Deep down in my heart, I couldn't help but to ask...

**Will we meet again?**

* * *

"This school sure is big" Boboiboy walks as he looks around. "What was my class again?" Boboiboy tried to remember. Boboiboy was currently wearing his UA school uniform with his signature orange dinosaur hat. **(Kyaaa!!!)** "Oh yeah! Class 1-A!" he finally remembered. "Now where was it again?" he continued walking.

"You're looking for Class 1-A right?" a voice was heard from behind him

"Yes! Could please show me where..." Boboiboy turned back, then...

"A MUMMY!!!" he shouted after seeing the bandaged Aizawa-sensei.

"I'm not a mummy, kid" Aizawa groaned. Great! After, he had finally been realised from the hospital **(he force himself to be released actually)** the first thing happen to him was being called a mummy by the new student.

"S... Sorry about that" Boboiboy apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm..."

"Boboiboy, the new kid that was recommended by the principal himself" Aizawa-sensei replied. "The principal already informed me about your presence in Class 1-A" he replied in a sleepy tone. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota"

"It's nice to meet you sir" Boboiboy bowed to him. "But if I may ask sir, are you even allowed teaching with your condition like that?" Boboiboy asked with concern.

"I've faced even worse than this. So, it's no big deal for me" Aizawa replied. "Now, please follow me to your classroom, Boboiboy" Aizawa begins walking.

"Thank you sir" Boboiboy smiled as he followed his teacher.

* * *

"Hey, did you watch the news last night?" Hagakure said cheerfully as Ojiro and Shoji turned towards her.

"Yeah" they replied.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on screen for a second? I didn't stand out at all?" he sadly sighed.

"That's true" Shoji said bluntly.

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Ojiro sweat-drop.

"But man all the channels made a big deal out of it" Kaminari looked at Kirishima who was sitting behind him.

"I was surprised" Kirishima replied.

"Can you blame them? The hero course thet keeps pumping out pro-heroes was attacked" Jirou said as both Kaminari and Kirishima look at her.

"But thank goodness that All Might and the pro-heroes saved us right?" Sero chuckled.

"STOP IT! SERO!" Mineta shouted. "Thinking about it makes me wet myself..."

"Shut up! Be quiet! Scum!" Bakugou shouted back at him from his seat making Midoriya and Mineta jumped in fear.

"But All Might was great. He pushed back those crazy strong villains" praised Sato.

"Yeah, his strength is worth wondering at" Tokoyami added.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" he instructed.

"We're already at our seats. You're the one who's not" the whole class replied.

"Shoot!" Iida cursed and took his seat.

"Don't worry about it!" Uraraka tried to cheer him off.

"Tsu, who's gonna teach homeroom today?" Ashido turned to Asui.

"Well, Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries..." but before Asui could continue the door was opened revealing a bandaged Aizawa-sensei.

"Morning" Aizawa greeted his students as if nothing had happen to him.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're back too soon!" the whole class shouted in surprise.

"You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari gasped in horror.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Iida raised his hand quickly to ask about their teacher's well-being.

"My well-being doesn't matter" Aizawa limped to the teacher's desk. "More importantly, we have a new student joining us from today onwards" he informed them.

"Eh? A new student after the USJ incident?" the class questioned.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kaminari asked eagerly.

"Sensei! Why would UA accept a new student after what happened?" Iida asked.

"I would like to know that myself unfortunately I have no answer to that" Aizawa replied. "One thing for sure the new student was scouted by the principal, himself. You know what that means right?"

"That bastard quirk was acknowledged by the pro-heroes!" Bakugou growled from his seat.

"Correct" Aizawa-sensei confirmed. "You can come in now"

The door was opened, revealing a boy with his signature orange dinosaur hat. The whole class couldn't help but to stare at him with astonishment.

Boboiboy took a deep breath. "Hello! We meet again? Sorry that I haven't introduced myself properly back then. I'm Boboiboy! It's nice to meet you all" he smiled warmly at them.

There was an awkward silence first then...

 **"EH?! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT?!"** the whole class roared.

Midoriya's couldn't help but to smile upon seeing Boboiboy.

"What's your quirk, Boboiboy?!" Ashido stood up from her chair. Clearly couldn't wait to know about Boboiboy's quirk.

"My quirk is elemental manipulation. It's quirk that can manipulate elements" Boboiboy explained.

"What?! No way! Your quirk is so cool, man!" Kirishime praised.

"How many elements can you manipulate?!" Midoriya, the hero analysis, eagerly asked him. His face shines with excitement.

"Well..." Boboiboy paused for a moment while the whole class waited for his answer.

**"I can manipulate 7 elements"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 4**

"How many elements can you manipulate?!" Midoriya, the hero analysis, eagerly asked him. His face shines with excitement.

"Well..." Boboiboy paused for a moment while the whole class waited for his answer.

**"I can manipulate 7 elements"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOAH!" Class 1-A was amazed. Never did they imagine that a quirk could enable a user to use 7 different elements! Now, they have their eyes on the elemental user.

"Wait, 7 elements?! That's superb!" Kaminari praised.

"You could control that many, for a boy your age?!" Sero couldn't believe his eyes.

"No wonder, you could use three different elements back then!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"Did you have some kind of special training before coming here? Your control on your quirk is pretty amazing" Asui said while Shoji agreed with her.

"Glittering! **(Kirameki!)** " Aoyama twinkled.

"So what kind of elements, can you use Boboiboy?" Todoroki couldn't help but question him

Now the whole class was pumped up learning about Boboiboy's quirk **(including a certain explosion quirk user who carefully listens to the whole conversation).**

"Well, I can manipulate lightning, wind, earth, fire, water, leaf, and light" Boboiboy tried to stay humble as he can. He doesn't what to exaggerate about his abilities. That was not his style. Besides, he's also shy when being praised a lot.

"That's so cool!" Ojiro and Sato commented upon hearing Boboiboy's explanation.

"Thank you" Boboiboy blushed. Then his eyes looked at every corner of the classroom, he was looking for a place to sit but...

" _Why is there no table provided?"_ He asked himself.

"Looking for your seat, right?" Aizawa-sensei said as if he could read Boboiboy's thoughts behind the bandage that wrapped around his face.

"Y... Yes, sir" Boboiboy slowly answered.

"Did you think I'll accept you in this class so easily?" He asked in a firm tone, which made Boboiboy gulped.

"I... I..." Boboiboy tried to answer him but...

"What's the matter boy, cat got your tongue?" Aizawa asked.

**The situation became very awkward!**

"Aizawa-sensei is cornering the new student!" Midoriya gasped in fear. He remembered the horror upon attending his first homeroom with Aizawa-sensei.

"You may be offered to study here by the principal but like all students in this class, you also need to show your quirk abilities" he stated. "Sorry but I treat everyone fairly in this class. If you hope for some favoritism in UA then you're wrong. I know your quirk is strong but that doesn't put you on top of UA in a second" he continued.

"I understand, sir" Boboiboy slowly nodded.

"Then please put on your gym clothes and go out onto the field" he instructed Boboiboy.

"Yes sir!" Boboiboy nodded quickly and went to change into his gym uniform.

"Don't tell me! A quirk assessment test!" the whole class whispered.

A memory about their first day of class with Aizawa-sensei crept into their mind.

"I'm kind of injured at the moment, so can Iida and Yaoyorozu assist me with the new kid's test?" Aizawa turned to the Class President and Vice Class President.

"As for the rest, you are acquired to self-study during my homeroom however if you are interested in joining the new kid on the field, please do come and watch him" he invited as slowly walk out of the class with Iida and Yaoyorozu accompanying him.

After Aizawa-sensei disappeared, the whole class couldn't help but talk about the incident a moment ago.

"New kid has a rough start on his first day huh?" Kirishima spoke as the other came to agree with him. Bakugou stood up from his seat and walks to the door. "Bakugou! Where are you going?" Kirishima called him.

"Isn't obvious?! To the damn fields of course!" he shouted at them.

"You're that interested in him, huh?" Asui asked.

"PISS OFF!" Bakugou growled as he glared at them. He turned his back so that he was facing the door now. "We all saw how the bastard saved us back then! He will outshine **all of us** one day if we're not careful" Bakugou continued as he opens the door and slam it.

The class went silent. What Bakugou had said just now was true. Boboiboy was a strong competitor for them.

Midoriya was the next to stand up after Bakugou and ran towards the door. "I don't know about you guys but I want to know more about Boboiboy and his quirk" Midoriya said as he went out of the classroom.

Todoroki, the lone-wolf, joins in with Midoriya and Bakugou, after a moment of thinking. "I'm coming with them" he said.

"I think we should watch the test!" Uraraka gave her opinion. "Everyone must have been wondering who Boboiboy is, after the incident at USJ during that day. I think this is the right time for us to get to know him better!" she continued.

"Yeah!" Ashido supported her. "Besides, I want to see his elemental manipulation quirk again!" she cheered.

"Well, you guys have a point there" Jirou stood up from her seat and joined Uraraka and Ashido.

"We're coming to!" Hagakure walked towards them with Asui.

"The first day at school, and he's already popular with the girls, huh?!" Mineta bites his handkerchief. **(I don't know where that came from).**

"Come on guys, we should join them!" Kaminari agreed. "It's better than self-study right?" he added.

"YEAH!" the class agreed and all of them went to the field where Boboiboy was having his quirk assessment test.

* * *

Boboiboy was sweating nervously right now. He thought that only Aizawa-sensei, Iida, and Yaoyorozu came to the fields but it turns out that the whole class was coming! Some of them were cheering for him **(mainly the girls)** while some just came there to observe him **(Bakugou and Todoroki)**.

However, the crowd seems to be increasing after a moment later. He could see another class joining them in the field from afar.

"Mind if my class came to watch the new kid's quirk assessment test?" Vlad King asked permission from Aizawa-sensei.

"Sure" Aizawa-sensei replied. "So it seems that you're also suspicious about the new kid's quirk huh?" he asked.

"Element manipulation quirks aren't uncommon these days. A lot of people have elemental quirks. However, this boy's quirk allows him to control 7 different elements. That's a pretty large number by quirk standard, don't you agree?" Vlad King asked.

"For a normal boy to have 7 different elements in a quirk is pretty unusual" Aizawa-sensei replied. "That quirk could either destroy a person's body or drown them in a sea of avarice" he stated. "But I guess the new kid's sense of justice is beyond the nature of greed that is inside him"

"True, besides I never saw he used his quirk back at the USJ incident as I was trapped in a card by the Joker-like villain" Vlad King continued.

"Then maybe this is the time for us to see and evaluate his quirk's abilities before our own eyes" Aizawa replied. "By the way, how did you know about the new kid's quirk assessment test?" Aizawa-sensei couldn't help but ask the other teacher.

"It seems like one of my students have been eavesdropping on your class just now" he sweat drop as a looked at Monoma from afar.

"I see" Aizawa simply replied. "Well, it seems like the new kid is quite famous"

* * *

"What? Class 1-B is joining us too?!" Kaminari and Kirishima asked in surprise.

"Damn, extras" Bakugou growled as the audience became larger.

"Pardon us for our interruption" Kendo politely bowed. "Our teacher wanted to see the new kid's quirk assessment test, as soon as he heard 'someone' told him about this matter" Kendo glared at Monoma, who was ignoring her on purpose.

They were shocked back then when Monoma returned to their class after he quietly listened to Class 1-A conversation.

"Well, I was curious about the new student so bad, that my ears couldn't help it" Monoma stood proudly, without feeling guilty of his past actions.

"Wait? How did you guys even know about Boboiboy?" Uraraka asked them.

Class 1-B went quiet. Indeed, they've only known about the League of Villain's attack on USJ, but they didn't know about Boboiboy who mysteriously appeared and saved the day after that.

"Let's just say that our sensei accidentally slipped his tongue about this matter" Honenuki replied as he scratched his cheek.

"I see" Class 1-A answered back as they sweat drop.

"Besides, we're also curious about the new boy's quirk!" Tsunotori, the exchange student, jumped excitedly.

"A quirk that could manipulate 7 different elements" Tetsutetsu looked at Boboiboy sharply, which made him shiver a little. "That's pretty extraordinary" he commented.

"So, it seems like Class 1-B also came here to observe and judged his quirk, huh?" Todoroki whispered.

***Note: Class 1-B was sitting a little far from Class 1-A**

Then, they all continued watching Boboiboy's test closely.

"W... Why are there so many students coming?" Boboiboy gulped nervously. "I'm becoming shy, now!" he covered his red face with his hands. **(Boboiboy was now wearing his gym clothes with his signature orange dinosaur hat)**. "Can I finish all of the 8 tests, with these numbers of eyes watching me?"

"Are ready now, new kid?" Aizawa-sensei asked him. "The real thing starts now"

"Yes sir!" Boboiboy stood up straight and unconsciously saluted Aizawa-sensei with the TAPOPS's special salute.

"O... okay" Aizawa slowly replied as he was surprised being saluted by Boboiboy uniquely. "Then the first test is a 50-meter dash. You're required to complete all of these tests using your quirk. Understood?" Aiwaza explained.

"I understand sir, but..." Boboiboy paused for a while. "If I managed to complete the entire test and impress you with my quirk then, will you please accept me as your student?!" Boboiboy said with determination.

It was a lie if Aizawa said he wasn't intrigued by the determination displayed by Boboiboy just now. "We will see about that" he answered simply.

"Then, I won't hold back sir! This isn't a fun matter at all and I will make you accept me!" Boboiboy smiled at the teacher as he got ready for the 50-meter dash test. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!** " he changed into his lightning element.

If the matter involves speed then his lightning element would be the best option. Upon changing into his lightning element, his gym uniform also changed into his lightning element theme color. 

"Woah, he's using his lightning element, guys!" Kaminari said excitedly.

"Wait? How did he change the color of his gym uniform?! It changed to yellow!" Ojiro asked in bewildered.

"Black Magic?!" Tokoyami gasped.

"Remember during the fight between him and the two villains? I noticed that the color of his clothes changes after changing into different types of elements!" Hagakure said.

 _"His quirk is an emitter type, right?"_ Todoroki thought to himself. _"So how can he use a transformation quirk?"_

 _"Don't tell me, the changes in elements had caused his clothes to change too?"_ Midoriya and Bakugou gave their theory about this matter.

"On your mark!" Iida commanded as Lightning got ready. "Get set!" he announced and then blew the whistle.

" **Lightning Dash!** " Lightning sprinted as fast as he could and ended the 50-meter dash test in a blink of an eye.

"SOO FAST!" the others yelled.

"2... 2.03 seconds" said Yaoyorozu, who was watching the time, while Iida recorded the time.

"He's even faster than me?!" Iida was shocked because his record has just been broken by Boboiboy.

"Hmm, impressive speed" Aizawa praised him.

"Easy" Lightning said as he walks back to Aizawa sensei. On the way there, he turned his gaze towards the group of students who were looking at him with a surprise expression still clearly in their face. "What are you looking at?" he spoke in a cold tone causing the others to swallow.

"Why did his personality change so suddenly?" Midoriya asked in his heart. If he recalled, Boboiboy was very friendly towards them just now but it seems this changed after he used his lightning element.

"Next, test please" Lightning said in a serious tone.

"The second test is a grip test" he said as Yaoyorozu bring them the hand-grip dynamometer. "You know what to do right?"

"Of course sir!" he replied. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Earth!** " he changed into his earth form **(his gym clothes also changes to brown color)** and took the hand-grip dynamometer from Yaoyorozu. "Thank you" he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome!" Yaoyorozu smiled back.

"No, holding back huh? Well, I wish I could use Giga **(the name of his Earth Golem)** right now" Earth sighed. "Anyway, I still have to complete the test!" he said. " **Earth Gloves!** " he made a pair of earth-made gloves to enhance his strength. "Here it goes!" Earth grips the handgrip dynamometer strongly until it beeped.

"300 kg!" Yaoyorozu said in shock.

"Sorry but that's the best I could do in this form" Earth apologized as he chuckled a little.

"What?! 300 kg! Is he a monster or what?!" Sero exclaimed.

"He managed to reach that high?!" Mineta gasped. "But he still couldn't break Shoji's 540 kg record in grip test"

"I used three hands back then, Mineta" Shoji stated. "From him to reach 300 kg with just a hand is amazing" Shoji was impressed with Boboiboy's grip test result.

"Well, I sure don't want to be punched by him in that form" Sero sweat drop while the whole class replied "Yeah".

"I'm done with my second test sir, may we continue?" Earth asked politely to his teacher.

"Sure, your next and third test is a standing long jump test" Aizawa replied as they walk to the standing long jump area. "So basically, it is a test to measure the explosive power of the legs plus with using your quirk" he explained.

"I understand sir" Earth replied. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Wind!** " his serious persona became a cheerful one once he changed into his wind element **(his gym uniform changes to blue color)**. "I will try my best sir!" Wind smiled as he gets ready.

When the whistle blew, Wind ran as fast as he could and jumped. " **Wind Blast!** " He used a strong wind to support him when jumping and jump beyond the landing area. "Easy as pie!" he gave a peace sign to Aizawa-sensei. "Hey! Did you see that?" Wind waved to the audience cheerfully.

" _Le Gaspe!_ " Aoyama gave a surprise expression.

 _"His personality changed again?"_ Midoriya asked in suspicious. _"First, he was cold and now he's cheerful?"_ Midoriya mentally noted to himself to jot down this information after this.

"I hate to admit this but his control is pretty amazing" Bakugou growled. _"But why do I feel he's hiding something? Just like that damn nerd!"_

"Sir! To the next exam, please!" Wind jumped excitedly.

"The fourth exam is a side-step test. You're smart so you know what to do" Aizawa simply explained.

"Noted, sir! This is a test for agility, right?" Wind thought for a while. "As much as I would love to do this but this is Lightning's specialty" he said. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!** " he changed yet again into his lightning form.

"Ready when you are" Lightning said as he took his position while looking at Iida and Yaoyorozu with a sharp gaze.

"Right!" Iida sweated and blew the whistle.

" **Lightning Speed!** " Lightning sidesteps with incredible speed until one minute was over.

"2... 280" Yaoyorozu yet again was amazed at Lightning's speed.

"WHAT?!" Mineta screamed and fainted.

"Woah, he beat Mineta's record, huh?" Kirishima said excitedly as Boboiboy beat another record of his classmates.

Lightning silently smirked upon hearing that.

"Now for the fifth test, a ball throw test" they moved on the next test.

 _"Power, huh?"_ Lightning thought. _"He's the one for this"_ he stated as he shivered in fear upon recalling an unwanted memory from the past. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Earth!** " he changed into his earth element.

"Eh? Why did he turn into his earth element? Isn't his wind element more suitable for this test?" Jirou wondered.

**(Lightning and Wind from afar _"You've no idea how strong Mama Earth is when it comes to throwing"_ they said in fear. _"Both of us had already experienced it"_ )**

"Throwing eh?" Earth smiled darkly which sends chills to the others. "No problem with that" he got into a throwing position and... " **Earth Throw!** " he threw the ball using a big hand-formed from the earth. The ball went into space and never came back.

"Infinity!" Iida and Yaoyorozu said as the result of ball throwing appeared on the screen.

"That's amazing! He got infinity just like Uraraka!" Kaminari gasped in astonishment.

"Miracles of the earth!" Tokoyami was awestruck.

"His ball throwing is astounding! I could still feel the chills from his throwing!" Uraraka praised.

"Why do I feel like the Earth guy is more dangerous than the Lightning dude?" Kirishima sweat drop.

"Let's try not to mess with his earth element, okay?" Sero advised.

"3 more tests to go! Let's do this!" Boboiboy's eyes lit with determination as he moved onto the next test.

Then he proceeds to the sit-up test, seated toe-touch test, and finally the long distant test. At the end of the day, Boboiboy aced all the 8 tests he was given by Aizawa-sensei.

Both classes also came into a conclusion after observing Boboiboy's displayed abilities just now.

**"He's someone we should look out for!"**

* * *

"Finally" Boboiboy took a deep breath.

"I'm impressed" Aizawa-sensei praised as he displayed Boboiboy's result. "In conclusion, your quirk assessment test result is far the highest right now" he paused for a while "However..."

"You still won't accept me, right sir?" Boboiboy continued. He knew this would happen.

The audience roared. "EH?!"

"But why? He completed his entire test right?" Midoriya turned to Aizawa-sensei.

"Plus, he got top scores in every test" Todoroki continued.

"Is there a reason for this, Aizawa-sensei?" Iida raised his hand.

"There is" Aizawa-sensei simply replied. "Tell me, why you want to become a hero, Boboiboy?" he asked.

"My reason is simple sir, I want to do good things and bring justice!" Boboiboy replied with enthusiasm. "Like my Tok Aba always says, **"Good deeds will always respond well. Therefore, everyone deserves kindness and equity, that's why we must protect it so that society will be at peace"** Oh! Tok Aba is the nickname of my grandfather!" Boboiboy suddenly remembered his grandfather which made him a little bit sad.

 _"I missed you, Tok Aba"_ he whispered in his heart.

"He also told me to never look down to those who are weak and defenseless and those who have strong powers should always protect the weak. That's why I'm using my power to bring justice and protect everyone from evil" he continued and turned his gaze to his new classmates.

"If you say my quirk is strong and amazing then I have to disagree on that. I still have my flaws and rooms for improvement, so I can't call myself strong for now." Boboiboy chuckled. "So please accept me here as a UA student sir" Boboiboy politely bowed to Aizawa-sensei.

"He's such a man!" Kirishima was touched and wipe a happy tear.

"I know!" Kaminari copied him.

"His intentions are virtuous" Tokoyami said.

"Yeah, you could feel his sincerity from his speech just now" Midoriya agreed. Yes, he could tell that Boboiboy was a nice person from the kindness he showed to him during the USJ incident.

"Sensei! Accept him already!" Uraraka shouted.

"Sensei!" Iida and Yaoyorozu turned to Aizawa-sensei. "Please accept him in Class 1-A" then they bowed politely.

"If you say so then sure, I'll accept the new student" Aizawa sighed. "It would be a waste if his quirk isn't put into good use" he continued.

"Thank you, sir!" Boboiboy smiled happily to Aizawa-sensei. "Awesome!" he said his catchphrase with a thumbs up.

"YEAY!" Class 1-A cheered as they gathered around Boboiboy to congratulate him.

Boboiboy turned to Class 1-B. "Thank you for spending your time watching my test!" he smiled warmly at them.

Class 1-B paused for a moment as they didn't think that he would thank them.

"No problem" Kendo replied for them.

"Then all of you may return to class now" Aizawa-sensei instructed to them.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

* * *

Before returning to class Boboiboy ran towards Aizawa-sensei and Vlad King. "Thank you for today's exam" he thanked Aizawa-sensei and turned to Vlad King "And thank you very much for watching my test, sir. To be honest, I was a little nervous when you and Class 1-B came by" he smiled towards him.

Vlad King was a little surprised when Boboiboy thanked him. He and his class came to criticize Boboiboy's quirk and his intentions in UA. However, in the end, they were thanked by him.

 _"Is this boy a total air-head? Or is he too nice for his own good?"_ he thought.

"You're welcome" Vlad King replied as he walks away.

"You better change into your school uniform now Boboiboy or else you'll be late for the next homeroom" Aizawa advised.

"Yes sir!" Boboiboy saluted him with the TAPOPS's salute again which made Aizawa sweat drop.

"This kid is seriously weird" Aizawa whispered.

"Oh, by the way, I have a question, sir" Boboiboy was about to leave but stopped his track.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked.

"My real test wasn't the quirk assessment test right?" this question had made Aizawa a little surprised.

"My test was actually to gain Class 1-A's trust right?" Boboiboy continued.

"You knew?" Aizawa asked him back.

"Kind of but I wasn't sure until you asked me, why do I want to be a hero" Boboiboy nervously chuckled. "I mean, of course, they were suspicious of me. I magically appeared during the USJ incident. To make it worst, I went against the law by defeating those two villains, right?" he continued. "Also, after the incident, I suddenly transferred to UA"

Aizawa just kept quit and let Boboiboy continue.

"You gave me those tests because you wanted me to show my abilities to them. The real test started when you asked about my reasons for becoming a hero. A way for me to pass the test depends on my speech, right?"

"You're sharp, Boboiboy" Aizawa praised. He didn't expect that the real purpose of the test was quietly known by Boboiboy.

"Well, you finally said my real name when you questioned me about why do I want to become a hero, back then sir" Boboiboy replied and smiled. "Also, I noticed you used me, sir" Boboiboy scratched his non-itchy cheeks. "But I'm not saying that in a bad way!" Boboiboy panicked.

"What I meant was you used me to reduce the fear and anxiety that was dwelling inside Class 1-A. It's hard for me to explain this but you actually allowed them to observe the test earlier so that they would be more determined to become heroes. That spirit comes from seeing a greater ability than them" Boboiboy explained. "Maybe you want them to realize that there is hope behind fear"

"Correct" Aizawa slowly replied as he was amazed by Boboiboy's answer. "That's pretty amazing since you knew this far"

"It's no big matter, sir!" Boboiboy waved. "Once again, thank you for accepting me as one of your students!" Boboiboy bowed. "Well, I better go back to class now, sir" Boboiboy was about to leave when...

"Boboiboy" Aizawa called him and Boboiboy turned back. "Thank you, for protecting my students during the USJ attack. I appreciate that" he said. Luckily for him, his face was full of bandages, if not then Boboiboy would probably saw the smile on his face.

"Awesome!" he gave a thumbs up. "Happy to help sir!" Boboiboy smiled at him and ran to change his clothes.

"An interesting student finally came to join us, huh?" Aizawa slowly walks to the main building. "Hmm, my jaws hurt from smiling" he sighed.

* * *

Boboiboy took a deep breath as he stood in front of the classroom door. "You can do this!" he whispered and then opened the classroom door.

"Welcome!" he was welcomed by his classmates, well except for Bakugou that is.

"Hey there, bro!" Kirishima and Kaminari waved at him.

"Let's get along, Boboiboy!" Ashido and Asui said to him.

Boboiboy smiled when his presence was well received by his new classmates. "Thank you" he said and then went silent for a moment.

"What is the matter, Boboiboy?" Iida asked.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly apologized.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Yaoyorozu asked worriedly.

"Did Aizawa-sensei torment you again?" Kaminari asked.

"No, it's just that I'm sorry for the other day" Boboiboy slowly said. "I came unannounced during the USJ incident and went against the law by defeating the villains. I know my actions were wrong back then but I didn't mean it! **(Because he didn't know there was a law like that)**. Also, I'm sorry for interrupting class earlier" he apologized.

"Why are apologizing to us, dude?" Kirishima asked as he chuckled a little.

"Back then, you went against the law to protect us didn't you?" Midoriya continued. "If it weren't for you, then maybe things might get even worse"

"Yeah, and besides we had fun watching your test just now, so don't worry about it!" Uraraka added.

"Thank you" Boboiboy thanked cheerfully and walked himself to an empty seat behind Yaoyorozu.

As he walked towards his seat he noticed that Bakugou was looking at him sharply, making him flinch a little. Then, he turned to Midoriya who was sitting behind Bakugou. In a flash, he could recognize the boy who was injured the other day was Midoriya. So, he stopped by at Midoriya's seat. "Your injury during the other day, has it healed?" he couldn't help but ask worriedly.

"Don't worry about it!" he replied. "Recovery girl already healed them" Midoriya smiled,

"That's great. I was very worried back then" Boboiboy breathed a sigh of relief. "See you then" he proceeds walking.

When he arrived at his seat he put down his orange bag and sat down. _"So, this is how it feels to be a UA student"_ he whispered to himself.

"Morning, everybody! The next lesson will start now" Present Mic said in English as he entered the class.

 _"Let's do this!"_ Boboiboy took out his English textbook and a notebook. Ready to study!

* * *

It was now 12.30 pm, meaning it was lunchtime. "Finally time to eat!" Boboiboy cheered. Usually, when he was still in his world, Gopal would always be the first to run to the canteen while Fang would always stuff himself with some carrot donuts.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya called him. "Do you want to have lunch with us at the cafeteria?" he invited.

"I would love to" Boboiboy paused for a moment. He didn't know what to call him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Midoriya Izuku" Deku introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Midoriya!" Boboiboy smiled. He was about to stand up but then he was surrounded by his new classmates as they introduced themselves to him (except for Bakugou and Todoroki) while Aoyama talks about his twinkling self.

"You're awesome the other day, Boboiboy!" Kaminari praised "How can you have good control of your quirk?"

"Well, I've been through a lot since I was 10 years old. Let's just say that those experiences made me who I'm nowadays. Oh, and I did train under a wise teacher **(he was referring to Tok Kasa)** " Boboiboy answered.

"I've been thinking this a lot but where did you come from during the USJ incident?" Iida asked.

Boboiboy gulped, he wanted to avoid this question if he could but... "To be honest, I still don't know how I got there" he sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't answer that question. Let's just say, I magically appeared because there was evil" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself for asking" Iida apologized.

"It's okay" Boboiboy smiled.

"Oh, my turn!" Hagakure cuts in. "How did you know the names of the villains?" she asked.

All of them turned their attention to Boboiboy including Bakugou and Todoroki.

"I've encountered them before. To be put simply they were villains who obtain their powers from stealing some kind of power source" he gave them the same answer as he gave to the pro-hero during the other day.

"Woah, you meet villains before!" Sato said in shock. Midoriya and Bakugou were also surprised as they also encountered a villain before attending UA.

"Yeah, let's just say it was a coincidence" Boboiboy sweat drop.

"You said you can control 7 elements but why only use three of them during the test?" Midoriya asked.

"Why would I show them now if I can also show you later?" Boboiboy smiled. "Besides, I'm not comfortable showing all of my elements during the first day of school"

"Confident yet humble, I like your style, man!" Kirishima gave him a high five.

"There's something that has been bothering me. How did the color of your clothes change when you used your elemental power?" Ojiro asked.

"Well, that's a special case for my quirk. The color of my clothes changes during the change of my elements. Also, each of my elements has a different theme colors" Boboiboy explained.

"So it's like that huh" Midoriya couldn't help but write that information in his hero analysis book. "That's so cool!" he shined with excitement.

"Thank you" Boboiboy replied then his stomach growled. "Pardon me" He blushed when everyone heard that.

"Everyone I think we should let Boboiboy have his lunch first then we could discuss this matter after that" Iida said.

"Sure!" Everyone agreed.

"Then Boboiboy, let us have lunch together at the Lunch Rush" Iida invited and marched away.

"Hey, can we join?" Kirishima and Kaminari asked.

"Sure, let's go! The more, the merrier right?" Boboiboy followed them but...

"Wait! You damn bastard!" Bakugou shouted before Boboiboy could leave the classroom.

The class went silent.

"K... Kacchan?" Midoriya shivered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because your quirk is strong!" Bakugou walks towards him and grabbed the front of his clothes. "Let me warn you, I'll be the number one here!" he warned.

"What's his problem?" he whispered as anger was beginning to rise inside Boboiboy. Oh, he was really mad now.

"And I'm not afraid of you! In fact, I'll crush you!" he growled.

"Hands off" Boboiboy slapped away Bakugou's hand which made the entire class gasped. Bakugou was also surprised by his action.

"I don't know what your problem is but you're being really rude right now" His lightning persona came as he glared at Bakugou.

"He's the first one to talk back at Bakugou!" the class screamed.

Boboiboy turns his hat forward (like Lightning's hat) and walks closer to Bakugou. "Let's see who gets to be crushed first" Lightning said with a cold tone as electricity flashes around his body. Then, he walks away from him.

Bakugou growled as Boboiboy disappeared out of his sight.

**"You're on! Elemental Bastard!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hands off" Boboiboy slapped away Bakugou's hand which made the entire class gasped. Bakugou was also surprised by his action.

"I don't know what your problem is but you're being really rude right now" His lightning persona came as he glared at Bakugou.

"He's the first one to talk back at Bakugou!" the class screamed.

"Let's see who gets to be crushed first" Lightning said with a cold tone as electricity flashes around his body. Then, he walks away from him.

Bakugou growled as Boboiboy disappeared out of his sight.

**"You're on! Elemental Bastard!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been almost two weeks since Boboiboy transferred to UA and become a hero in training. At first, it was a bit difficult for him to adapt to a new situation or world that was very different from his normal life, but thanks to the help of his new friends, he managed to overcome this challenge. He now has many new friends mostly from Class 1-A, well maybe except for Todoroki **(who was kinda cold to him)** and Bakugou.

After the whole 'he pissed off a walking bomb incident', he became quite famous in the class for having the guts to talk back to Bakugou **(literally, it wasn't him, but Lightning who was the true culprit).**

**(Lightning from afar _"Well, he called me a bastard, who wouldn't be pissed by that?! Nobody, I mean nobody calls me that!"_ he growled.)**

On the brighter side, he and Midoriya had become close friends during his first week at UA. Mainly because Midoriya likes to ask him about his quirk and writes down all of the information in his hero analysis book, which doesn't bother him at all since he likes to see Midoriya's smiling face. He also finds it funny when Midoriya likes to mumble a lot especially when he is in deep thought. Now, he knew a lot of information about the heroes **(especially All Might)** and villains in this world with the help of Midoriya.

Also, he and Bakugou had developed some kind of rivalry after his first day at school. Bakugou would always challenge him during training classes which his Fire persona quickly accepted those challenges because he is also hot-tempered like a certain explosion quirk user.

Boboiboy sighed as he remembered the first time he was challenged by Bakugou.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was hero training time since it was the first training for Boboiboy he was very excited about it.

"I'M HERE!!!" shouted the Number 1 Hero, All Might as he made his flashy yet powerful entrance. "AND WILL BE GUIDING HERO TRAINING TODAY!"

"So cool!" Boboiboy eyes shined with amazed. For his hero costume, he wore his original outfit design that consists of a black shirt with long sleeves folded up to the elbows equipped with his signature orange jacket with a zipper that was closed up to chest level, blue jeans with a black belt and his grey boots. He also wore his signature orange dinosaur hat and his elemental watch on his right wrist.

Boboiboy's hero design outfit didn't change much from his previous design because he felt most comfortable using his usual clothes design from his world. Besides he didn't need any support equipment with him during combat.

"I know, right?!" Midoriya supported. Both of them were currently 'fanboying' on All Might.

"Oh, they're so cute" Ashido chuckled as the rest followed her.

"It looks like a new hero in training will be joining us from today!" he smiled as he pointed Boboiboy.

"It's nice to meet you, sir! I'm Boboiboy!" he unconsciously saluted All Might with the TAPOP's salute, earning a laugh from the class.

"Ah! The boy with the elemental manipulation quirk" All Might said. "I heard a lot about you from the principal and thank you for saving us back then during the USJ incident" he thanked.

Boboiboy blushed a little. "It's no big deal, All Might sir. Happy to help!" he smiled and said his catchphrase. "Awesome!"

"Bastard!" Bakugou growled.

"So for today, we will practice basic hero self-defense. As you see, self-defense is important for a hero while facing a villain. So, you will be paired with a partner for this exercise" All Might explained. "But since there is an odd number in your class then ..." he looks at Boboiboy. "You can choose your own training partner and one student will practice with me" he said with a smile.

"ELEMENTAL BASTARD!" Bakugou roared and walked towards Boboiboy.

"K... Kacchan?" Midoriya stuttered as he saw a furious Bakugou heading towards them.

"You're facing me!" he glared at Boboiboy. "I'm going to kill you this time!" he let a menacing aura.

"You know, I do have the right to refuse you" Boboiboy sighed. "Can't I just pick my own partner?" his answer had made Bakugou even angrier. "Besides, I'm not in the mood to fight a mad bomb right now"

"WHY YOU!" Bakugou was about to punch him when Boboiboy blocked his attacks by catching his fist. Everyone was amazed by that, even All Might.

"Well, if you really want to fight me then I have no choice but to defeat you, huh?" Boboiboy's sweet and polite persona suddenly changed into a hot-headed, aggressive, and violent as his Fire persona began to control him. "I hope you don't regret this bomb head" he smirked.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Fire!"** he changed into his Fire form as his clothes also changed to its red fire design. "I can't wait to burn you to ashes, bomb freak!" Fire smiled darkly as he held a fist of fire. **"Fire Fist!"**

"Finally! His fire element! I've been waiting to see that!" Midoriya's eyes shined with excitement.

Todoroki on the other hand began to glare at Fire as soon he made his entrance.

"I'll be the one killing you, elemental bastard!" Bakugou smirked as he ignited his explosion on his hand.

"It looks like a huge war will happen in a moment" Kaminari hid behind Midoriya as Midoriya watched them nervously.

"Bomb vs Fire! I wonder who will win?" Hagakure jumped in excitement. "By the way, I'm on Boboiboy's side!" she declared.

"Oh? Are we having a bet?" Kirishima jumps in. "I think Bakugou would win this!"

Then everyone was caught in the conversation as they picked their own choice for who will win the fight.

"Everyone! This is not a fight! It's a training class for heaven's sake!" Yaoyorozu reminded them however, she had a feeling Boboiboy will win.

"Bakugou! You better win this and proved that the girls are wrong!" Mineta shouted with pure jealousy.

"Are you sure they'll be okay, All Might?" Iida asked as he raised his hand high.

"Let them be! I'll be sure to stop them if they decided to murder each other" All Might laughed. In the end, it was Midoriya who paired with him during the training.

"I hope everything will end well" Midoriya prayed as Bakugou and Fire were already fighting each other.

* * *

"And now he hates me even more" Boboiboy sighed as he slumped on his chair. That challenge or their fight was won by him, I mean don't blame him 100% because he used to train under Tok Kasa once, so his movements and combat skills had improved since then. Besides, he barely managed to win against Bakugou, and lucky for him he still has tricks of his own in his arsenal.

He clearly could still hear Bakugou's angry curses towards him.

"I WANT A REMATCH!!!" Bakugou shouted at him.

"It couldn't help since your dignity was on the line, huh?" his Wind persona teased him as he made an arrogant face. "Best two out of three?" he continued teasing him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU SOMEDAY" Bakugou marched angrily towards him but was stopped by All Might.

"Now, now, Young Bakugou" he tried to calm him.

"No thank you, sir" Wind rejected. "Unlike you, I literally need to survive right now so you can't kill me until then" Wind teased again.

After that incident, Bakugou seems to be pissed off whenever their eyes met. Also, he and Midoriya would always face Bakugou's wrath and insults since then. Well, he always tried to ignore his insults as best as he could, but it seems like the Lightning and Fire within him seems to be displeased at Bakugou every time he affronted him.

**( _"Let's kill him!"_ Lightning held Light's poison collection while Fire held Leaf's man-eating plant. _"Stop it, you two"_ Earth sighed as he was holding them back)**

Meanwhile, Todoroki was giving him a cold shoulder after that day. Boboiboy would always try to approach him and befriend him but Todoroki just shrugs him off.

 _"Did I do something to offend him?"_ Boboiboy thought. _"I'll try to talk to him later"_ he decided.

Boboiboy was in his own world that he didn't realize Midoriya had approached him. "Why the long face Boboiboy?" he asked worriedly.

"No just some thinking, I guess" he tried to assure him that he was okay.

"If you think too much bro then your brain will stop working" Kaminari teased him.

"Like you?" Kirishima teased Kaminari back in which he got a punch on the shoulder.

"Boboiboy, if you don't mind then would you like to join us for lunch today?" Iida politely invited him.

"I heard there would be a special menu today! Let's go!" Uraraka cheered, clearly she was hungry.

"May we join you guys for lunch today?" Shoji asked as he and Tokoyami approached them.

"Lunch Rush is serving apple dessert for today. Truly, a golden opportunity we couldn't miss" Tokoyami said it in a cool plus thrilled tone.

"Come on Boboiboy! Let's have lunch together!" Midoriya smiled at Boboiboy.

"Awesome!" Boboiboy gave them a thumbs up. "Let's go then!" he said as they went to the cafeteria.

* * *

**BOBOIBOY POV**

As they say, when life gives you lemon you gotta make lemonades. I was really happy with my current life. Of course, I missed Tok Aba, Ochobot, and my friends but I have to survive in this world in order to see them back again, and besides I can't die here or else they will haunt me in my afterlife.

Also, I wasn't bothered to be lonely in this world as I have my 'elemental siblings' and my new friends but...

Sometimes when I'm with my new friends I couldn't help but feel some kind of bittersweet feeling inside of me. Why did I say that? It's because some of my new friends kind of remind me of Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, and Fang.

First of all, there was Kirishima and Kaminari the duo mood maker in the class. They kind of remind me of Gopal's spirit, teases, funny jokes, and friendship. True, Gopal sometimes can annoy me due to his erratic, self-interest behavior, and his commotion but the days we spend together were always awesome.

Then there's Uraraka and Iida who remind me of Yaya and Ying. Not only their quirk or power that were almost the same **(Uraraka and Yaya both could manipulate gravity whereas Iida and Ying were top notches with their speed)** but they were someone who I can depend on. They're always ready to lend a hand when I need some help.

Next, Tokoyami kind of remind me of Fang maybe because they both have shadow quirk or power and also their coolness in battle. Their obsession with their favorite food **(Tokoyami likes apples whereas Fang loves his carrot donuts** ) also made them similar to each other. I hate to say this but Bakugou's rivalry towards me also reminded me of my rivalry with Fang **(which lessens these days)** , mainly in battle and competition in gaining popularity **(although this is one-sided because only Fang wants it)**. However, Fang was way nicer and kinder than Bakugou.

Finally, there was Midoriyo who remind me of Ochobot. True, they're not the same in terms of power but their kindness towards me made them very similar. Like Ochobot who always advised me about my elemental powers, Midoriya was also the same as he likes to give me pieces of advice during training and hero related stuff. Midoriya's positivity and friendship made me felt that Ochobot was near me in this world. I was also protective towards both of them because you know Ochobot being a target by the power sphere hunters, and a certain bomb guy would always bother Midoriya during training.

Like I say, it was bittersweet as I was torn between happiness tinged with sadness but I have to be patient and persevere facing this problem of mine if I want everything to go smoothly in this world full of heroes.

* * *

"Boboiboy?" Midoriya called me. "You're spacing again. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Is there something bothering you?!" Iida asked him quickly.

"Don't tell me it's Bakugou again?!" Uraraka continued as they were looked at Boboiboy, waiting for an answer.

"Oh? Did I space out again? Sorry about that" Boboiboy quickly apologized as he started eating his food again. "This is so yummy!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office?" Shoji politely asked.

"Yeah dude, you better check yourself" Kirishima agreed.

"Personal health is very important" Tokoyami added.

"I'm fine!" Boboiboy assured them. "I don't feel sick" he continued "It's just... I missed home" there was a glimpse of sadness on his face.

"So, you're homesick?" Kaminari asked.

"Kind of" Boboiboy replied as he tried to smile. "It's no big deal, you guys"

"I heard that you live alone here" Uraraka felt sad for him. "You can talk about it if you wanted to"

"We will be happy to hear your thoughts" Iida added as Midoriya nodded.

"Well if you insist, as Kaminari said maybe I'm homesick knowing that I will be far away from my family and friends. To be honest, this is not the first time I live far from my family but since I have a reason that keeps me here then it made me worry for a bit that I will never meet them again" he told them.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Sorry if I made things awkward..." Boboiboy was about to apologize when he was cut off by Midoriya.

"You can meet them again!" Midoriya looked at him with a serious expression. "I mean why you couldn't see them?" he stood up. "They are your family and friends of course you guys are bound to meet again! Not now but someday!"

"I agree with Midoriya-kun!" Iida steps in. "Knowing how strong you're then you probably would find a way to meet your family and friends again!"

"Besides, you can never cut off someone who is related by blood, right?" Uraraka added. "So, cheer up, Boboiboy! I'm sure your family and friends miss you too"

"We're friends now right, Boboiboy? You can depend on us if you have a problem, don't keep it all to yourself" Midoriya cheered him.

"Thank you" Boboiboy thanked them as he smiled. He is really lucky to have good friends in this world.

"You know a smile suits you better than a frown" Kirishima chuckled as Boboiboy was now smiling like his usual self.

"Hey! Can we maybe hang out at your house someday? Man, it's pretty cool to live to own your own." Kaminari jumps in.

"Sure!" Boboiboy nodded. "But I don't think you'll be comfortable at my house though"

 _"It's really big"_ he whispered to himself.

"Ah, no problem dude, the main point is a hangout at a friend's house" Kirishima replied.

"Well, if you say so then maybe we could do homework together" Boboiboy agreed. "Awesome!" he said his catchphrase.

Then, they continued eating lunch while talking about hero training and some school-related stuff that afternoon.

 _"I'll be fine here, Tok Aba. I hope you're doing fine as well"_ Boboiboy whispered.

* * *

**AIZAWA SHOTA POV**

The hero course Class 1-A was involved in an accident where villains launch an attack on USJ. They had used their quirk to separate students into various locations and attacking them one by one. As the class teacher, I fought the villains along with UA rescue conductor, Thirteen. However, both of us we injured due to being outnumbered by those villains. Afterward, All Might joined the fray and reversed the situation. The class president, Iida managed to get help from UA's pro-hero and the incident was resolved.

Or we thought it would be...

However, after Tomura Shigaraki managed to escape, two more villains came to attack us. Those two alien-like villains managed to use our allies against us with their unusual quirk. We thought that the situation will be out of hands but a mysterious boy managed to save us that day with his elemental manipulation quirk.

Yes, he was Boboiboy, the new student who recently transferred to Class 1-A. It was unknown where he came from and how did he end up rescuing all of us but one thing for sure he had the potential to became a hero someday.

It was indeed a terrifying incident but that incident had left a great experience for Class 1-A as it will help them to grow into the hero they will be in the future. However, UA must regain the people's trust back as we're an entity that trains the future defenders. We apologize for having the families worried about their child in Class 1-A but we hope that you will continue supporting us.

Sincerely from Class 1-A homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota.

* * *

3 weeks passed by since the villain alliance attack on USJ. Class 1-A was about to train once more on a rescue mission, so they went to USJ.

"Well, that happened but class is still class. So let's begin the rescue training class" Thirteen making her entrance after days in the hospital.

"Can you really move, Thirteen-sensei?" Uraraka asked uneasily.

"My back still hurts but it's nothing compared to sempai" she twirled and faced Aizawa.

"This pain is nothing compared to my mountain of paper works, and handling some troublesome kids" Aizawa said lazily.

"Don't worry about us, we will be fine" Thirteen assured them and turned to Boboiboy. "There's a new student who will be joining us starting from today, huh?"

"H... Hello! I'm Boboiboy!" he introduced himself. "I just transferred here" and saluted her with the TAPOP's salute.

"It's rare for a student to transfer in UA during these times especially after the attack on USJ" Thirteen commented. "But who cares about that and welcome to UA, Boboiboy!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Boboiboy thanked as his eyes shined with excitement.

"We're ready to begin class. Let's start already" Aizawa said behind the bandages that wrapped him. He was about to leave when Midoriya called him.

"Aizawa-sensei! All Might is supposed to meet us as well. Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know. Forget about him" Aizawa lazily replied as he walked away leaving Midoriya wondering what happened between him and All Might.

"Did something happen between those two?" Boboiboy asked Midoriya as he was also aware that something might be wrong.

"I don't know" Midoriya replied as they walk to the rescue training location.

* * *

"Today we'll be doing a chasm rescue mission. There'll be three civilians at the bottom of the chasm. One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried about the other two" Thirteen explained.

After she finished explaining Kirishima and Kaminari looked down and shouted after finding out that the chasm was very deep. "It's so deep!" Kirishima manly shouted. "How are we supposed to get down there?!" Kaminari added.

"Kirishima-kun! Kaminari-kun!" Iida ran towards at a fast speed towards them. "What are you saying?!" he rebuked them as he looked down. "Are you ok?! Don't worry! We will definitely save you!" he shouted dramatically as if someone was already trapped down the chasm.

"You're way too fast" Kirishima and Kaminari sweat drop as they looked at Iida.

"Let's save them!" Uraraka jumped happily. "Let's do our best, Deku-kun!" she approached Midoriya.

"You're right!" Midoriya nodded. _"All Might gave me this power! The power to save people! I must learn to use it!"_ he thought to himself and clenched his hands.

"Then, the injured will be you three!" Thirteen pointed at Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka.

"They're going to save us?!" the three of them silently yelled.

"All right, then the five of you will rescue Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka" Aizawa turned to Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Yaoyarozu, and Boboiboy. "You may use these" he pointed a rescue stretcher, some ropes, and safety equipment. "You'll have to come up your own plan and use your quirk to save the victims" he explained more.

"Wait! Why do I have to save Deku!" Bakugou fiercely shouted.

"Well, you're a hero right? Heroes don't just charge themselves into fights you know. They save people as well" Boboiboy gently replied to him earning a glare from Bakugou.

 _"I'm in the same team with Bakugou and Todoroki, huh? I don't want to engage in a fight with them so I think 'he' could handle them very well"_ Boboiboy whispered to himself.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Water!"** he changed into his water element as his clothes also changed into its light blue water-like design.

"Woah, this is the first time you used your water element!" Sero came closer to him.

"Yeah, calmness is the key if we want to succeed in life" Water suddenly gave them a quote. "Besides, I don't want to fight a walking bomb today" he said lazily as he stared the sky.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugou shouted at him however Water ignored him and continue admiring his surroundings.

"Help us! Please!" Iida shouted for help.

"Let's begin. Who's going down?" Todoroki asked with a blank impression on his face.

"That half and half bastard!" Bakugou growled. "Let's just blow up the mountain and rescue those extras!" he said with a menacing expression.

"Are you crazy?" Yaoyarozu panicked.

"Idiot, you'll kill us all" Water calmly commented. "If you want to die then don't drag us" he said as the whole class laughed.

"He doesn't think, he acts by instinct" Asui mocked him.

Todoroki sighed. "Yaoyarozu create a pulley. We'll make a way to pull them up. Let's start with the unconscious one first. Tokoyami will go down. Bakugou, Boboiboy, and I will pull the ropes together" he explained the rescue plan.

"Understood" Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami nodded.

"Bastard! Stop deciding on your own!" Bakugou marched towards Todoroki and grasped his shirt.

"This is the best way. If you think this is a game then you don't have participated in the mission" he slapped Bakugou's hand from him and looked away. "I'm not going to waste my time in this training"

"Who's the one playing?!" Bakugou ignites his explosion as he charged towards Todoroki who was also ready to use his quirk when all of a sudden...

 **"Wave Splash!"** a strong torrent of water splashed those two making them stopped attacking each other.

The class gasped as both Bakugou and Todoroki turned their gaze to Water.

"Geez, calm down people! We're in a rescue mission, so there is no time to bicker!" Water reprimanded them. "Could you please stop fighting?" he approached Bakugou and Todoroki and patted their shoulders. "Fighting doesn't solve anything" he calmly advised as Fire sneezed within him. "And besides there's something more important right now" he then walks towards the edge of the cliff.

"Sorry about that!" Water shouted so that Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka could hear him. "There's some 'technical' problem up here but rest assured we're going to save you now! So, stay calm and sleep... I mean relax!"

Water turned to Bakugou "The first thing to do is to reassure the victims that we're coming to save them. It helps the victims to relax a bit" then he turned his gaze towards Todoroki. "Even though it's just training but it helps us to communicate with the victims. We're heroes, saving people is our priority"

"Impressive" Kirishima praised him, while the others nodded with agreement.

"Man, Boboiboy sure knows how to shut them up, huh?" Ashido commented.

Bakugou and Todoroki both felt ashamed as they were lost in their anger just now. "Let's just do this" Todoroki said as he took the rope.

"Don't command me, half and half bastard!" Bakugou growled slowly and followed him.

In the end, their group managed to save the Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka who were trapped down the chasm with the help of Tokoyami's quirk dark shadow.

"Good job everyone" Water yawned as they managed to complete their training. He turned to Bakugou and Todoroki and smiled warmly, earning a confused look from both of them.

 _"His personality change is really perplexing"_ Bakugou and Todoroki whispered as Water was now sleeping while standing up.

They continued training that afternoon with some of them showed their quirk abilities in the exercise while some just stood there observing the others.

"It seems like we're not included because we're not as efficient for the job" Sato sighed as he, Shoji, Koda, and Aoyama weren't called by Aizawa-sensei.

"C'est injuste **(It's unfair)** " Aoyama added.

"Don't worry. You'll have your chances someday" Water sleep-talk.

"Sleep or talk, pick one!" Sato replied. "And where did you got that plush?!" Sato pointed at the whale plush he was hugging.

"Don't know since it was always with me" Water lazily answered.

"Your way to relax, Boboiboy" Sato sweat drop.

* * *

"Everyone did a good job for your first time. However, we still have more rescue scenarios prepared. In a nutshell, there's still a lot to do!" Thirteen said as they all gathered after their first rescue training.

"Now we continue in this setting" they then moved to a new disaster location where there were many collapsed buildings. "Unlike the first training, there are many different situations. The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere and we don't know what state they may be in. Here are the instructions, 17 of you will be given 10 minutes to spread out and hide whichever place you wished while 5 of you will be the rescuers. The rescuers will have to rescue the victims in which 8 of them can't speak as they are unconscious" she explained. "Then the 5 rescuers will be them!" she pointed Midoriya, Bakugou, Boboiboy, Uraraka, and Mineta.

"I'll do my best! **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Leaf!** " Boboiboy changed into his leaf element as his clothes also changed to its green theme.

"Why do I have to team up with Deku and change freak?!" Bakugou roared as soon as Thirteen announced the rescuers.

"It can't be help mean man! Because it's my time to shine! You had enough screen time!" Leaf pouted at him earning a glare from Bakugou.

"When you carry the victims, you can touch their chest or their ass! Is that considered an evil deed?" Mineta drooled.

"Why would you want to carry them? You're shorter than them" Leaf pointed at Mineta which shocked him.

"DAMN IT!" Mineta cried pathetically on the ground.

"He finally realizes the bitter truth, huh?" Midoriya sweat drop. "Also, you're forbidden from carrying them, Mineta-kun" he warned.

"Good luck, everyone. Let the training start!" Thirteen instructed as the begin rescuing the others.

"Follow me, garbage!" Bakugou then flew on his own, leaving four of them behind.

"Who's garbage? Did he leave the garbage or something?" Leaf thought confusedly as he titled his head.

"Is it me or this leaf version of him seems a bit dense?" Mineta whispered to Midoriya.

 _"His personality changes from time to time when he used different elements"_ Midoriya thought to himself. After being friends with Boboiboy he could see that his persona changes when he used his elemental quirk. However, Midoriya still wasn't sure by that fact so he just kept it to himself for now.

"Anyway, let's separate first and find those who can talk" Midoriya told them the plan and as they begin the search.

* * *

"Hey! Help!" Ojiro yelled as he was pretending to be trap inside a collapsed building.

"Ojiro-kun!" Midoriya called him. "Found you! Wait, we'll get you out from there!"

"Please hold on, tail man!" Leaf cheerfully shouted.

"Midoriya! Boboiboy!" Ojiro smiled as he waved his hand.

"It seems like he's uninjured" Leaf said to Midoriya as he finished observing Ojiro's condition. "Ojiro, can you climb up?" Leaf asked. **"Creeping Vine!"** Leaf then generates a long vine so it can be used as a rope. "Use these to climb up. Don't worry, my vines are super strong!" Leaf assured him as he smiled.

"I see!" Ojiro began climbing his way out with Leaf's vines. "Thank you" he thanked them as soon as he managed to get out.

"You're welcome" Leaf replied back and then all of a sudden there was a big explosion.

"Midoriya! Boboiboy! Ojiro!" Iida ran towards them and knocked them down as a second explosion accrued.

"What?! It's a villain! What is he doing here?!" they were shocked when they saw a villain approached them. The others who were hiding came out from their hiding place and gathered along with Midoriya and the others.

"Eh? Don't tell me he's one of Mr. Evil Pirate's (Captain Vicious) allies?" Leaf said loudly as Midoriya, Iida, and Ojiro turned to him.

When the smoke was clear, they can now see the villain clearly and were shocked when Todoraoki was captured by him.

"It can't be! Impossible!" Midoriya was shaken. "Todoroki-kun?!" he shouted. Todoroki was considered one of the strongest in class however the villain managed to defeat him. That means the villain was super strong.

"You're can't escape from me!" the masked villain roared as he stomped his feet on the ground. A wave of strong energy came across them as the ground was now clear from the collapsed building, making a perfect place for them to engage in a fight. "Now, fight me!" he challenged.

"Where are the teachers?!" Yaoyorozu asked as they noticed Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen were gone.

"Such a villain was hiding in USJ. How could this happen?!" Mineta screamed as the others were also in fear. However, a certain student walks towards the masked villain.

"BOBOIBOY?!" they were shocked when Boboiboy calmly walks towards him.

"Ermm... hey there Mr, I was kind of wondering..." Leaf asked him as he looked at him in confusion. "Are you a friend of Captain Vicious or are you just a normal villain?" he asked him innocently.

The whole class sweat drop including the villain who is in front of leaf. "Really?" they asked.

"IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!" Mineta shouted in panic.

"That's pretty naïve of him" Kirishima nervously chuckled.

"Sorry for asking Mr. Villain" Leaf apologized "But it did manage to lower your defense, right?" he wickedly smiled. **"Itchy Leaf Blade!"** and quickly threw a leaf-like dagger that can cause extreme itchiness at the villain's right arm.

The villain's nerves were struck with extreme itchiness so he let go of Todoroki. "SO ITCHY!" he started scratching his right arm.

Leaf quickly catches Todoroki from hitting the ground. "He's unconscious" he said as he managed to catch him.

"WHY YOU!" the villain was furious as he punched the ground sending Leaf and Todoroki flying. They were about to hit a wall when Midoriya and Bakugou caught them.

"Thank you!" Leaf thanked them and stood up.

Bakugou was the first to strike as he charged at the villain and engaged in combat with him. He moved swiftly as he ignited his quirk, blowing up the villain. However, the villain was certainly strong as his explosion had no effect on him but that didn't stop Bakugou from blowing him up.

"Kacchan" Midoriya called his name as he was amazed that Bakugou didn't give up even though he was beginning to feel tired from using his quirk continuously. "Boboiboy! Iida-kun! Mineta-kun! Uraraka-san! Asui-san!" he called them as they looked at him. "I have a plan!" he told them his plan.

"Got it! Light! Kick his butt!" Leaf shouted. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Light!"** he changed into his light form as his clothes became gold and white color scheme. "On it Leaf!" Light said determinedly and pulled his white gloves down.

Bakugou huffed. No matter how hard he tried, his quirk didn't affect the villain.

"What's wrong? Tired?" the masked villain mocked him.

"I'm just getting started!" Bakugou attacked him again. This time he used his quirk and created a large explosion as smoke surrounds them.

"Now!" Boboiboy shouted as he ran towards Uraraka "Here I go!" Uraraka used her quirk on him. "Asui-san!"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan!" Then Asui used her long tongue and wrapped it around him and threw him straight to the villain.

"Release!" Uraraka released her zero gravity quirk on Midoriya when he was now near the masked villain.

Midoriya focused his One For All quirk in a single shot. "Here it goes! Smash!" he flicked his finger and created a strong wind that hits the villain. However, the villain managed to defend himself from flying away.

"I... It didn't work?!" Midoriya gulped in panic.

"Weaklings should step aside!" Bakugou charged towards the villain. "I will kill him!" he said and focused his quirk on both of his hands to create a massive explosion. "DIE!" he shouted as he was a step from the villain. His explosion managed to send the villain flying straight to Light.

"Time to end this! **Maximum Light Finger Shoot!** " Light concentrates his light energy into his index finger and shoots the villain with a cutting motion, making him fly towards a sticky trap created by Mineta and Iida, immobilizing him" 

"The plan succeeded!" everyone cheered. "Well done, Midoriya-kun!" Iida praised Midoriya.

"It was everyone's effort! Thank you!" Midoriya smiled at his friends. _"But the one who succeeded this plan was Kacchan and Boboiboy"_ he whispered to himself as he looked at both of them.

Bakugou and Light walk towards the enemy. "Let's torture him to death" they both said with a menacing aura.

"W... wait!" the villain struggled to free himself but as soon as his mask was taken off. He was...

"I'M HERE!" It was All Might, pretending to be the masked villain. "I wanted to make a surprise in which a villain appeared in the end.

"ALL MIGHT!!!" the whole class shouted. Clearly, they were fooled by his act.

"But you all did a great job! As expected from hero class..." he stopped talking as he felt a murderous glare from the student. All Might gulped. "I... I'm sorry" he quickly apologized before he got killed by them.

"You went overboard, moron!" They **(mainly Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero)** furiously shouted at him.

"Mr. Number 1 Hero sir, pick one. Heaven, hell, or space" Light growled as his light energy gathered into his index finger, ready to shoot him again.

"He's going to get murdered, huh?" Thirteen turned to Aizawa-sensei.

"It can't be helped. It was his idea so he'll assume full responsibility for it" Aizawa sighed. "I was against this idea at first since the students just suffered from a villain attack and Boboiboy who recently transferred to UA after the incident. However, he managed to convince me in the end" he paused. "Heroes always face danger therefore they must overcome their fear first if they want to save people. In order to overcome it, then it's our duty as teachers to help them. That's what he said" Aizawa explained.

"I was really surprised that they would stand up to everything. Your class truly will bloom into great heroes someday" Thirteen said.

"Yes" Aizawa simply replied as they silently observed All Might being beaten up by the students.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bakugou shouted at All Might.

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya and Light turned back as Todoroki approached them.

"Let me guess, you're in it as well?" Light said to him as Todoroki slowly nodded. Light sighed "I knew you're acting just now, I mean you were clearly trembling when I (Leaf) saved you from hitting the ground" Then there was an awkward silence between them. "Did I do something to offend you?" He asked while Todoroki flinched.

 _"I knew it!"_ Light whispered but let it slide for today.

* * *

After they finished the rescue training plus kicking All Might's villain butt, they were now heading towards the school's main building.

Todoroki **(again)** had distanced himself from walking with the others. **_"Did I do something to offend you?_** " He clearly could still hear those words in his head.

"Todoroki!" Leaf called him and cheerfully walked towards him. "Here!" He gave him a pink alstroemeria. 

"T... Thanks" Todoroki hesitantly took the flower.

"Do you know what that means?" Leaf asked. "It means friendship. I want to be friends with you Todoroki. I hope we can be friends someday!" Leaf smiled brightly, leaving a stunned Todoroki.

Todoroki was about to say thank you when naïve Leaf ran towards Bakugou. "Bakugou!" he called him.

"What do you want?!" Bakugou growled but was unable to scare Leaf though.

"Here for you!" he shoved a purple columbine to Bakugou, which made him confused at his attics. "It means foolishness by the way" Leaf teased and quickly run from him.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" Bakugou shouted in anger as Kirishima and Kaminari laughed at him.

Last, Leaf didn't forget to approached Midoriya which made him chuckled a bit. "What kind of flower will you give for me Boboiboy" he asked.

"Oh, just the simple one" Leaf replied and gave Midoriya a white daisy.

"What does it mean?" Midoriya took the flower and admired its beauty.

"It means hope" Leaf smiled at him. "Because you'll be the symbol of hope someday" Leaf continued which startled Midoriya. Leaf then proceeds to give the whole class a flower as he walks toward Iida and Uraraka.

Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki looked at Boboiboy and were really confused with his real temperament. They had a feeling that Boboiboy was keeping some kind of secret from them, and there was something that kept bothering them...

**_"Who is Captain Vicious?"_ **

* * *

"Good morning, Boboiboy!" Midoriya waved at him. "Did you finish the Mathematic homework that Ectoplasm-sensei gave yesterday?" Midoriya asked as Boboiboy took his seat.

"Almost, since there's one question I'm not sure whether the answer is correct or not" Boboiboy nervously chuckled.

"Is it question number 7?" Midoriya took his book and discussed the question with Boboiboy.

"Homeroom is starting" Aizawa said as he entered the class while the students took their own seat. "I know it's been a while but the fight is not yet over" he said in front.

"Fight?" the whole class questioned.

"Don't tell me..." Midoriya gasped.

"The villains again?!" Mineta shivered in fear.

Aizawa looked at his students and then...

He announced.

**"The UA sports festival is drawing near"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 6
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 6**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**(This special chapter is a collection of short stories that took place around Chapter 5)**

**WEEKENDS**

Earth took a deep breath and wiped his sweat. He smiled contentedly and felt proud of himself as the kitchen was now squeaky clean.

***Earth currently was wearing a light brown apron that has _'World's Number 1 Mama'_ on it. Wind, Fire, and Leaf gave it as a gift so he couldn't refuse to wear it. (Wind and Fire teased him with it while Leaf was the only one who thought that it was a genuine gift for their 'Mama').**

"I moped the floor, wiped down the upper cabinets, cleaned microwave and sink, tidying up kitchen utensils, refilling food in the fridge, and threw the garbage" he then washed his hand. "Now, all I have to do is cooked dinner. Hmm, what shall I cook?" he thought for a while and wiped his hand with a clean cloth. "Maybe I should ask my siblings"

Lightning was currently training in the gym **(yes, they have a freaking gym in the house)** that was equipped with exercise and self-defense equipment. All the siblings will train or battle each other every weekend, mainly because they want to improve their combat skills in the future.

"Hey there, lightning!" Earth called him as he entered the gym.

"Earth?" Lightning turned to Earth **(his yellow jacket was tied on his waist, revealing his white shirt underneath the jacket)**. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Earth took out his small notebook and a pencil to write it down.

Lightning thought for a while. "Tok Aba's special fried rice" he answered and blushed a little.

Earth wasn't surprised to hear that from Lightning. In fact, they all missed their dear grandfather but keep it strong so that they could see him again. "Sure! That's a nice choice" Earth warmly smiled at him. He was about to leave Lightning when...

"Earth!" he suddenly called him.

Earth turned back to face Lightning. "Yes?"

"T... Thank you" Lightning blushed as he wasn't the type to act nice. "Thank you for being strong for us" he thanked him.

Earth was taken back and finally chuckled. "You're welcome and thank you for being there for us as well" he replied. "Well, I have to ask others what they want for dinner. Bye!" Earth waved at him as he exited the gym.

Lightning smiled and continued his training.

Earth walks towards the gaming room since he already knew that Wind and Fire were gaming right now.

"Fire! Cover me! Cover me!" Wind shouted as he was pressing the video controller buttons like a pro-gamer.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Fire growled when he saw the zombies in the game. "TAKE THAT STUPID ZOMBIES!" he shot them.

Earth knocked before he entered the room. "Guys, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Earth asked but was left unanswered by his two siblings.

"Wind, think my stomach just asked what to eat for dinner tonight" Fire said as he was still focused on the screen.

"Dang! My stomach said that as well" Wind replied. "Do you think that maybe our stomachs are communicating with us?"

Both were too focused shooting zombies that they unconsciously ignored Earth.

"Really?" Earth was beginning to feel irritated as he walks towards the TV plug. He then pulled out the wire that was connected to the plug. Immediately the game closed causing Wind and Fire to be very shocked and upset.

"Hey! Who's the bastard that..." Wind and Fire froze as Earth was now standing in front of them.

"Bastard what?" he glared at them making Wind and Fire gulped in fear.

"We're so sorry, Earth!" they both immediately apologized and prayed that Earth wouldn't kill them.

"Fine" Earth sighed. "As I was asking, what do you want for dinner?

Wind's and Fire's eyes shined with excitement.

"Oh! I want spicy fried chicken Earth! Just like Tok Aba always make for dinner, please!" Fire drooled as he could taste Earth's cooking. Even though, he isn't the type that fancy spicy foods but Earth and Tok Aba were able to cook spicy dishes that he can eat and endure the spiciness. 

Obviously, the owner of the Earth element and his dear grandfather have magical hands when it comes to cooking.

"I'll help you to bake some cakes after I finish my game, Earth!" Wind said cheerfully.

"Great!" Earth smiled. "Well, I better asked the others want they want and don't play games too much game!" he advised.

"Aye-Aye, Sir!" Wind and Fire responded as they saluted Earth. "By the way, let's play some games sometime" they smiled warmly at him.

"Sure, anything but a punching game" Earth smiled back and headed towards the pool.

Water was currently enjoying the warm weather besides the pool with his whale plush. He even put on his sunglasses along with his plush. "Now, this is heaven. The sun is shining warmly, the relaxing sounds of the pool's water, gentle breeze blowing, and certainly no trio troublemaker. I wish every day was like this. So relaxing" he said.

"Hey, Water" Earth called him as he approached his water sibling.

"Oh, hey there Earth. What brings you here? Don't tell me you want to enjoy the warm weather as well?" he took off his sunglasses and looked at Earth. "It's only me and Mr. Whale but we can accept extra company if you want to join us though"

"Thanks, but no thanks Water" Earth politely refused. "I was just asking what you want for dinner"

"Oh, is that it? Well, I bet the others already said what they want for the main dish. So, I'll just request iced cocoa for drinks then" he smiled. "Like Tok Aba always make"

"Sure, on it!" Earth writes down Water's request and looked at him. "Oh, and please don't sleep too long outside Water" he advised as Water tends to forget going inside the house a lot because he was too relaxed outside. Plus, he almost went missing the other day for over-observing a butterfly outside.

"I will" Water lazily replied as he felt sleepy again. "By the way, Earth" he yawned. "Try to relax sometimes" he said as he fell asleep.

Earth chuckled. "How can I relax when you guys always cause a scene" he sighed and continued walking to the garden.

"Hey, Light" Leaf called him.

"Yeah" Light replied however his eyes still fixed on the book he was reading. Leaf and Light were in the garden with Leaf's man-eating plant.

Leaf wanted to borrow Light's mp3 player and speakers because he had read that music can make his plants grow lush in his garden **(Yes, Leaf has a garden outside the house filled with flowers and vegetables)**. Furthermore, his man-eating plant loved relaxing songs as it moves right and left while listening to it. Light decided to tag along with Leaf in the garden as he was now enjoying his book under a shady tree.

"Have you ever felt water-hungry?" Leaf naively asked Light.

"I think you meant thirsty" Light corrected still focused on his book.

"Yeah! Water hungry!" Leaf shinned brightly.

"Stop" Light said as he put on his sunglasses. He didn't want to be blinded with Leaf's brightness.

"Hey there, Leaf, Light, and Mr. Man Eating Plant!" Earth waved at them.

"Earth!" Leaf and Light turned to him while the man-eating plant waved at him with its leaves.

"I was wondering what you guys what for dinner today" Earth asked.

"Earth, could you make something out of these vegetables?" Leaf asked as he handed Earth the vegetables he just harvested. There were tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and cabbages.

"Sure!" Earth smiled as he took the basket full of vegetables. "What do you want for dinner light?"

"Can I request some rolled omelets, Earth?" Light asked. "And do you want some help at the kitchen?"

"Sure, that would be really helpful, Light" Earth nodded. "Well, I better prepare dinner. I don't want my 'kids' to be hungry" he was about to walk away when...

"Earth!" Leaf and Light called him. He turned to them.

"Let's plant flowers sometimes!" / "I have a new cookbook for you!" Leaf and Light said at the same time causing Earth to chuckle a bit.

"Thanks, you really are the best"

"WOAH!" the other gasped as they saw the variety of food on the table. "Looks delicious!" Fire and Leaf drooled.

"I gotta say, we made quite a feast" Light commented as he arranged the plates, spoons, and glasses on the table.

"Nah, we'll be fine. The important thing is that we finished it all" Wind replied as the cut the strawberry cake **(Fire's request)** into 7 pieces.

"True, it's okay once in a while" Earth sweat drop as took off his apron while the others took their sit. Then they all enjoyed their lovely dinner that evening.

"Earth's cooking is the best!" Leaf praised while munching the fried chicken.

"It is" Lightning added.

"Hey! We helped Earth too you know!" Wind and Light glared.

"Thank you, Earth's mightiest helpers" Water thanked but that made them pouted.

"Give a clap to Windmill and Light bulb" Lightning teased them.

"Darn you, Pikachu!" Wind and Light teased back earning a sharp glare from Lightning.

"Is it me or do I smell smoke? Someone's burning" Fire winked at Lightning.

"How could humans burn themselves Fire? I thought only you could do that" Leaf asked and titled his head, feeling confused.

"Really Leaf?" Fire sighed as Leaf didn't understand his jokes.

Everybody was now mocking each other, well except for Leaf and Water that is.

"They're giving me a headache" Earth sighed. "Now, now, guys. Can we just continue eating here?" he half screamed as his siblings turned to him and then continued eating.

However, after a while Lightning, Fire, and Light started bickering again as Wind, Water, and Leaf just watched them and laughed at those three who were now mocking each other.

"And that's how our weekend is" Earth continued eating and fully ignoring the chaos in front of him.

**SIDE STORY**

"I'm not letting you leave me, Earth!" Lightning pulled Earth's wrist and forced Earth to look at him.

"Lightning, I... I..." Earth didn't know to respond to Lightning's request. "But we can't" he answered. "I need to go"

"Like I said I'm not letting you leave me!" he was serious, if Earth left him now, he probably would die.

"Lightning, I need you to understand! Please!" Earth pleaded. "You know I can't stay here"

"Please Earth" Lightning closed his eyes. "Please, don't leave me with... **THEM!!!** " he pointed at the others.

"Oi!" The others were irritated with him.

"I'm begging you Earth, please don't leave me here!" Lightning pleaded. "I will die taking care of them! Do you want that to happen?!"

"Look!" Earth was annoyed by now. "I'm just going to the **FREAKING** supermarket!" he glared at them. "As much as I like to stay at home and keep **ALL** of you from trouble but every time you do the groceries..." he pointed them. **"SOMETHING WRONG ALWAYS HAPPENED!"** he shouted.

They all gulped as they remember their mistakes.

"Lightning, you almost killed a salesman for forcing you to buy his product! Wind wasted the money by buying all types of candies and snacks! Fire almost burned the store because they were out of milk! Water had fallen asleep on the massage chair until it was midnight! Leaf almost got kidnapped by a stranger who offered him fertilizers! And Light threatened the staff to improve the store's performance until he almost got imprisoned!" he gave them a sharp and scary glare. "Satisfied? Or do you want me to continue?!"

"No, please" his siblings look down as they were ashamed by their selves. "W... We're sorry" they apologized.

Earth took a deep breath. "Children" he said. "Now that's settled, I better head to the store now. Oh, and before I forget..." he turned to them.

 **"YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY DEAD IF YOU BLOW UP THE HOUSE! UNDERSTAND THAT?!"** he threatened them with a killing aura before leaving.

"Yes sir!" they stood up straight and saluted him like soldiers.

* * *

**THE HANGOUT**

"Man! Science class was sure hard today!" Kirishima sighed as they were eating their lunch at the cafeteria. "Not to mention we have to write a report on home science this weekend"

"I know!" Kaminari replied. "Who could have thought that science was a subject that composes of different things like biology, chemistry, and physics?! Not to mention that it also involves counting!"

"Kirishima-kun! Kaminari-kun! Science is an important subject to be mastered by all!" Iida reprimanded them, entering his class president mood.

Boboiboy and Midoriya sweat drop. Well, Boboiboy didn't have problems when it involved with science however his weakness was on historical subjects. "I'll have to work on that" he whispered. Besides, he scored a perfect score for their science quiz the other day.

"Cheer up guys!" Midoriya tried the calm them down. "Actually, homeworks can be done easily in groups even though there are some who prefer to do it alone"

"Hey! Now that you mention it, how about we write our reports together this weekend?" Boboiboy suggested. "At my house, I have tons of materials we could look at!"

It was true though, the mini library **(holy sacred place by Light)** at his house has many science books especially astronomy. Not just science books it also included many academics genres like literature and history books.

"Cool! That's a great idea!" Kirishima and Kaminari quickly agreed.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we don't want to bother your weekend" Iida asked for certainty.

"What? No! You won't bother my peaceful weekend. I live alone, remember?" he replied. "Besides, I was thinking maybe you guys could help me with Modern Hero Art History. I'm kinda a bit behind in that subject" Boboiboy scratched his left cheek.

"Sure!" Midoriya agreed as he shined with excitement.

"Too shinny" they sweat drop.

"I'm not the kind to study but maybe studying isn't so bad when you're studying together right?" Kaminari sighed.

"Then, this weekend we should gather around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Don't be late and don't forget to bring your books!" Iida instructed them.

"Man, you're serious even outside class" Kirishima commented as they chuckled.

The four of them couldn't help but be amazed as they saw Boboiboy's house **(like Boboiboy's reaction to seeing his new house)**. Heck, even Iida was astonished and he's rich too.

"Are you sure he's not royalty?" Kirishima asked them.

"When he said his house was big, I didn't imagine it to be this big" Kaminari added. "And are you sure we're not lost?"

"According to the location he gave us, it leads us to this house" Midoriya confirmed. He was also surprised to see Boboiboy's house as he never expected him to be rich. Oh, but he was so wrong about this!

"Hey, guys!" Boboiboy waved at them. "What are you waiting for? Come on in!" he invited.

"Please excuse us" they said as they followed Boboiboy. "Woah!" they yet again were amazed as the inside of the house had a modern design with a touch of sophistication.

"Whoever his parent is, they do have a taste!" Kaminari looked around as he seated himself on the sofa.

"I hope you guys are comfortable here" Boboiboy said nervously as he served them drinks.

"You never told us you were filthy rich Boboiboy!" Kaminari softly punched his arm.

"Well, I'm not because this house belongs to my guardian though. I just help him watch this house while he's gone" Boboiboy answered.

"Is your guardian perhaps a multi-billion businessman perhaps?" Iida asked as he drank the drinks prepared by Boboiboy.

Boboiboy gulped. Truthfully, he doesn't know who he's guardian really is and they never meet before. "M... Maybe" he slowly replied as his friend nodded.

Midoriya looked around again as his eyes landed on the three picture frames beside them. He stood up and took a closer look at it and were soon followed by the others. "Is that?" he pointed at it.

"My family and friends" Boboiboy answered. "This is a picture of me and Tok Aba" he pointed the first frame. It was a picture they took before Boboiboy left to work with TAPOPS.

"Tok Aba as in your grandfather, right?" Midoriya smiled. "Your grandfather sure seems energetic for his age"

"Well, he always joked that he was 18 at heart" Boboiboy chuckled. "The next one is a picture of me and my friends" he explained.

"Hey, is it me or does this yellow robot looks kind of like the three robots we encountered during the villain attack" Kirishima wondered as he saw Ochobot in the picture.

Boboiboy silently panicked. How was he going to explain this?!

"Yeah, you're right!" Kaminari screamed as he took a close look. "But doesn't this one looks more like a toy? I mean the ones back then had an evil aura like the villains however, this one seems ordinary"

 _"Ochobot! I'm sorry that I let them call you a toy! I'll explain to them properly next time!"_ Boboiboy nervously chuckled.

"If you looked closer, it is" Iida continued while Boboiboy let out a breath of relief. However, his actions were noticed by a certain One for All quirk user.

"Hahaha! You guys might be true then moving onto the next picture..." Boboiboy quickly changed the subject as they turned to the last one. "It a picture of me and my dad when I was little" he smiled as he caressed the picture frame. "Dad was always busy as he works as an ambassador" Boboiboy gave them a sad smile. "True I do get sad that I don't see them that often, but they work hard to support us all" he smiled as he placed the picture back. "Well, I still have the most awesome grandfather in the world! So, I'm not that sad if my parents are away"

"It must be hard for you, Boboiboy. I understand that kind of feeling, I mean my dad was also busy with his work" Midoriya smiled to him.

"You're such a man Boboiboy!" Kirishima wipes his manly tears. "Don't worry! You got us, now right?!" he patted his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's true" Boboiboy nodded. "How about we start doing our homework?" he suggested as they began discussing.

After they finished their homework, Kirishima and Kaminari were head to head in a shooting game while Boboiboy, Midoriya, and Iida were in the kitchen preparing some snacks from them. The three of them decided to make various types of sandwiches. They had a wonderful time that evening and when it was time to go home Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, and Kaminari decided to excuse themselves and went back home.

After that specific day, it seems that the number of guests coming to Boboiboy's house seems to be increasing as the boys and girls like to hang out with him in their free time. Well maybe also because his house has a gaming room and pool. Boboiboy on the other hand just let them be, besides it was a chance to know them better. 

Besides, Boboiboy could freely use his elemental power without worry. He gave them a glimpse of what his elemental power could do, like Wind showing them some arial tricks while Fire did some fire performance for them **(they did this individually not separated)**. Leaf had even introduced them to his man-eating plant which gave them a scare at first but somehow the girls managed to love the carnivore plant. The man-eating plant also bites Mineta because he was googling his eyes on the girls. 

_"Boboiboy sure is cool!"_ his friends thought after experiencing a fun day with him. 

* * *

**WISHBOT**

"DARN IT!" Captain Vicious threw his glass on the wall making it shattered into many pieces. "How could that brat come to this world?!" he shouted in anger. "I thought I banished him into the deepest part of the galaxy!"

"W... well..." one of his crew wanted to reply to him but was cut off.

"That Wishbot! When I wished for the elemental brat to be banished to **'a world fitting for a hero like him'** , I didn't expect him to be in this world!" he growled as he threw his chair.

"It seems like Wishbot wished to be rescued" one of his underlings said to him. "But don't you think we're in a disadvantaged situation right now? We can't use your precious power sphere anymore and two of us have already been captured"

Vicious glared at him. Yes, he already had used all his three wishes. You see Wishbot's powers gave him the ability to grant wishes however, he could only grant three wishes per person. After those wishes were granted, he was now useless to Captain Vicious. However, Wishbot still could grant his wishes...

Under someone else wishes that is.

"So, what are we going to do now?" his underling asked him.

"For now, we wait and see" Captain Vicious smirked. "Also strengthen our allies" he turned to his crews. 

"Let's give the League of Villains a visit, shall we?"

**Meanwhile...**

"It seems like Vicious has made his move" a masked man reported. "He already helped the prisoners that were under arrest by TAPOPS to escape and had them working under him. However, two of them were managed to be defeated by 'him' and had been under arrest while the rest still remained unknown"

"I see" another one replied. "It seems like his plan is beginning to fall in place" he said as he turned to a man in red armor. "I heard that 'he' is here in this world. Aren't you concern about him?"

The man in red armor smiled. "I am concern about his safety but if we want our plan to succeed then 'he' needs to become stronger on his own"

"He's our key to defeat Captain Vicious and end his evil plans once and for all"

* * *

**WHERE ARE YOU BOBOIBOY?**

It has been two weeks since Boboiboy's disappearance, his friends work hard to find him, but they got nothing.

"Boboiboy, my friend" Gopal sobbed as he put flowers near a photo frame. "I hope you rest well" he sobbed again. However, he was knocked on the head by Yaya and Ying. "Dey! That hurts!"

"Boboiboy is not dead Gopal!" they screamed at him while Fang sighed. "Him and his stupidity" he mocked him silently.

"Dey! Of course, I know that!" he glared at them. "But... But... We've been searching him for days but still no sign of him. I'm worried. Does he eat well? Or is he begging for money right now? What if he had to sell his organs in order to live?!" he said earning an eye from the three of them.

"Knowing him, I know he's alright" Fang tried to assure them, but he was also worried about Boboiboy. His brother had been into many planets to search for him and still no sign of the orange hat boy.

"Hah! It's been a while since I saw your long faces. Finally, sorrow has fallen upon you!" a green square-head shaped alien smirked at them.

"That's true Mr. Boss! They're giving the same sadness as when you were dumped by your girlfriend" a purple alien robot added. However, he received a smack from Mr. Boss.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be bad here?! Also, I was the one who dumped her!" the green alien replied.

"Adu Du! Probe!" Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang gasped. "What are you doing here?!" they were ready to attack him when...

"Please! For once I'm not here to do evil kinds of stuff" Adu Du answered them.

"Then, you've already repented from being evil?" Fang asked.

"Hell no!" Adu Du quickly answered. "Don't you guys know? Evil is a trend nowadays and there's no way I'll leave my evilness! Muahahaha!" after laughing so hard he coughed.

"Then why are you here?" Yaya politely asked him.

"True, I maybe still evil but I'm here to help you find Boboiboy" he said as the others were shocked to hear this.

"Why do you want to help us?" Ying asked.

Adu Du's expression turned bitter.

"Oh, it's because I know who exactly Captain Vicious is and I want revenge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 7
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 7**

"Don't tell me..." Midoriya gasped.

"The villains again?!" Mineta shivered in fear.

Aizawa looked at his students and then...

He announced.

**"The UA sports festival is drawing near"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!!!"**

The class was celebrating. For a second, the students thought they were going to fight villains again. However, it seems that a certain boy with orange dinosaur hat had the impression that he was left behind.

"UA sports festival? What's that?" Boboiboy asked to himself.

**(Inwardly in his mind)**

"Sport festival? That means we can have fun, right?" Leaf asked his siblings while blinding them with his brightness.

"Not positive, though" Water was the first to respond. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to take part in the subject called 'running'. You guys can have my part though" he insisted.

"Oh! You're such a party pooper, Water!" Wind pouted at his lazy sibling.

"Finally, it's time for me to shine!" Fire jumped as he trembled with excitement. **"CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW THAT WALKING BOMB, WHAT I'M MADE OF!"**

"Shut up! And let the teacher continue, will you? Sheesh!" Light scolded them, and they continue listening to Aizawa-sensei.

Kirishima stood from his seat. "A normal school event-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kaminari shoved Kirishima, finally realizing the bitter reality they were facing after the whole USJ incident.

"Is it okay to have a sport festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asked making the whole class turned at her. Then they looked at Aizawa-sensei, searching for answers.

"What if they attack us or something?" Ojirou continued.

Aizawa took a deep breath, he knew this was coming. "Apparently, they think of it as UA showing that our crisis management system is solid as rock by holding the sport festival. The security will also be strengthened to five times from the previous years. Above all, our sport festival is a huge chance. It can't be cancelled because of a few villains" he explained.

"Few you say?" Boboiboy sweat-drop and whispered. "More like an army to me! But that's maybe how pro-heroes view the whole situation. Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " he said confidently.

"In the days before Quirks, sports fans would obsess over the Olympic Games. When powers became a part of the human equation, then the UA Sports Festival became the most watched sporting event. So, the UA sport festival is an opportunity for you to showcase your abilities in different competitions in order to be scouted by Pro Heroes and support agencies" Aizawa explained more.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick!" Kaminari turned to Jirou.

"But a lot of people lose their opportunity to become autonomous and become everlasting sidekicks afterwards. Kaminari, I feel you'd become one of them. Since you're dumb" she commented, earning an 'excuse me' expression from the lightning quirk user.

"Of course, by joining a famous hero agency, you get more exposure and recognition. Time is limited" he gave them a serious look. "If you're planning to go pro, then this experience will open up the path to your future. One shot a year and three chances in all. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!" he gave them a piece of advice.

"Yes, sir!" the whole class replied, feeling very motivated.

"I couldn't afford to feel safe in my comfort zone! I have to do something to survive here!" Boboiboy whispered. He wants to go back home, so he would do just anything to achieve that.

.

.

.

"I'm really getting excited!" Kirishima roared after class just ended.

"If we put a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming a pro-hero!" Sero nudged the red-haired boy. He was feeling excited as well.

"We will only receive a few changes. We cannot afford to lose it" Tokayami added.

"I'm getting kind of nervous now! I need to stand out at the sports festival! Hip! Hip! Hooray!" Hagakure said with determination as she jumps happily.

"Oh dear, what will I do?" rose-petaled background appeared behind Aoyama. "Maybe I'll just stand out and show them my sparkling self. So, the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?!" he gracefully turned to Koda.

Koda being the reserved and quiet guy he is, nervously sweated. He immediately agreed as Aoyama did not let him leave without a reaction.

"Everyone's is so into it!" Midoriya was astounded by this. Suddenly, he and Iida felt a menacing aura from Uraraka and Boboiboy.

"Deku-kun / Midoriya, Iida-kun / Iida" Uraraka and Boboiboy turned to them. "Let's do our best at the sport festival!" they both said with a determined expression.

"Urarakan-san, Boboiboy, your face...! It's-" Midoriya stuttered. Truly, both of them was on fire.

Uraraka and Boboiboy turned to the others. "EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!" they shouted.

"Y... Yeah" their friends answered slowly.

"What's wrong? Your personality is all over the place?" Kirishima asked.

* * *

Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka and Boboiboy were own their way to the canteen. Suddenly, Midoriya stopped... "Why did you decided to become a pro-hero, Uraraka-san?" he asked.

"Huh?! Um, that's because of..." she blushed as she turned from them. "Money" she slowly replied.

"MONEY?" this realization surprised the three boys.

"To boil it down simply, yes!" her cheeks were red due to embarrassment. "Sorry it's such a wholesome reason! You three have such admirable and noble motivations compared to mine"

"You don't have to be embarrassed by that Uraraka. I mean, every one has different goals and reasons to it" Boboiboy replied.

He couldn't refute it, but wealth is all nowadays. Yet, wealth also contributes to covetousness, unnecessary affection, and lust for ownership. Therefore, money is either your salvation or your killer. In the end, it depends on the individual and their rational thinking.

"My family owns a construction company but we haven't gotten any work at all. So, we're flat broke" she started to explain.

"Construction?" the three boys held their chins.

"Oh! With her quirk, if she gets licensed, then it brings cost way down, right?" Midoriya turned to Iida and Boboiboy.

"She could make any raw material float. No heavy equipment will be required!" Iida added.

"I know, right?! That's what I've been telling my dad since I was little but..." she paused for a while. "But dad says he would be happier if I achieved my dreams"

The three boys in front of her didn't divert their gaze from the zero-gravity quirk user.

"I'll definitely become a hero and make money, and let my parents take it easy!" she looked at the three. Her eyes burned with determination.

It was a lie if they weren't touched by her resolve. "Bravo! Uraraka-kun! Bravo!" Iida clapped his hand. Clearly, the story had touched his hear-strings.

"KYAHAHAHA!" a sudden voice burst into laughter. They looked around, trying to find the voice. "Young Midoriya is HERE!" it was the Number 1 hero, All Might.

"All Might? What's the matter?" Midoriya asked with surprise.

"Lunch! Wanna eat together?" he asked while copying the pose of a shy girl asking her boyfriend to eat lunch with her.

"He's like a maiden!" Uraraka with incredulity.

"Awesome? **(Terbaik?)** " Boboiboy sweat drop while looking at the cute maiden All Might.

Midoriya turned to his friends. Clearly, he wanted to excuse himself. His friends smiled while nodding. They clearly understand if Midoriya doesn't join them for lunch today.

Midoriya smiled. "I'd love too!" he then ran towards his idolized hero.

.

.

.

"I wonder what All Might wanted with Midoriya?" Boboiboy inquired his friends.

"If you want to know Midoriya's quirk is almost similar to All Might. They both have boundless power type quirk" Iida began explaining. So, perhaps All Might has taken a liking to him" he added while Uraraka nodded.

"He's amazing!" Boboiboy could only compliment him.

Unknown to them, Todoroki was listening to the whole conversation as he was not far from them. "All Might... and Midoriya Izuku, huh?" he thought to himself as he looked at the group, to be exact at our elemental hero. "And the new kid... He has a fire quirk also. Just like-" he quickly averted his gaze when Boboiboy's eyes landed at him.

Boboiboy being the friendly person he is waved at Todoroki but was ignored by the heterochromia boy.

"I knew that will happen" Boboiboy scratched his cheeks. "Oh well! Better luck next time!" Boboiboy murmured.

* * *

It was now 10 minutes past 3 pm. The class had finished, and it was time for the students to return home. However, all of them were shocked by a large group of students standing in front of their class. Students from other classes, males, and females, appear to watch Class 1-A from outside.

**What exactly happened?**

"What the... **(Apakah?)** " the elemental power user asked as the group of students had blocked their way out. Not only him, but also his classmates were surprised by the situation. "Suddenly it feels like we're being a celebrity or something" he added.

"What business do you have with Class 1-A?" asked their class representative.

"We can't get out! What'd you come here for, anyway?!" Mineta screamed at them.

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry" Bakugou slowly walked to the front door. "We're the ones who made it out of the villains' attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival"

Mineta huddled as he pointed at Bakugou with disbelief.

"That's Kacchan in neutral" Midoriya explained to Mineta, deadpanned.

"I guess, he's less disruptive in neutral" Boboiboy commented.

"There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!" he growled at the group of students.

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Iida rebuked him.

"I came to see what the famous Class 1-A was like but you seem pretty smug" a young man with messy and indigo-colored hair who walks through the group of students. He was Shinsou Hitoshi, a student from the General Education Department. "Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

Hearing him say that, Bakugou groaned louder while the others immediately shook their heads. Denying the fact that they were like that.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. There are a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into hero course. Did you know that?" there was a touch of annoyance in his voice as he gave Bakugou a brief glance. "The school has left those of us a chance. They are going to consider our transfer into the hero course according to the outcome of the sports festival"

He let loose a bitter chuckle. "Scouting out the enemy?" he turned the others. "At least, I came to say that even if you're in hero course, if you get too carried away then I'll sweep your feet from under you. I came with a declaration of war" he gave them a warning.

"This person's is audacious, too!" Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka squandered.

Boboiboy had a feeling that they shouldn't look down at him. "Why do I have a feeling that things are going to turn nasty after this" he sighed. He didn't realize that the group of students were now looking at his direction.

"The new kind with the elemental quirk" their eyes never left Boboiboy.

"So, you're the famous transfer student, huh?" Shinsou questioned. "You look rather avarage from what I've imagined. Here I assumed that the new transfer student was 'special' or something considering that he came to UA on the advice of the principal"

Boboiboy grinned at them as he marched towards the crowd. His actions puzzled his classmates. "Hi!" he waved at them. "I'm Boboiboy! I'm new here! It's a pleasure to meet you" regardless of what Shinsou said, Boboiboy was being very friendly to him. Too friendly in their views.

"True, I got here under the recommendation of the principal but I'm still the same as you guys. Entering UA by that doesn't make me remarkable" he honestly answered as the group of students was shocked to hear that.

It was like they didn't expect this? Because they were expecting the transfer student to be arrogant because his quirk was acknowledged by the pro-heroes. However, seeing the friendly and kind person in front of them had led their assumptions to be far from the actual reality. Some of them were in relief that the new kind was nice while some were still cautious of him.

"Tchh!" Bakugou clicked his tongue and started walking off.

"Wait a minute, Bakugou!" Kirishima stops him. "What are you gonna do about all of this? It's your fault everyone is hating us!"

Bakugou looked back at them. "It doesn't matter" he replied.

"Huh?!" It obviously surprised Kirishima.

"It doesn't matter as long as you stand to the top" he said again, leaving them without a glance.

"That's so simple and manly!" Kirishima struck by his words.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy couldn't help but feel motivated by that. "I have to work hard for the UA sports festival!"

* * *

**MIDORIYA IZUKU POV**

The UA sports festival is in two weeks. It will be broadcast live on TV too. There's no doubt that those who do well have a much better chance of becoming a pro-hero.

We won't know what events we will be participating until the day. But I'm sure that everyone has started getting ready.

* * *

"I know I practice hard my elemental power near the school ground. But that place is not suitable for me to use elemental splits" Boboiboy was now outside his house. That area is sufficiently closed enough so that no one could see him trained. It can also prevent him from getting into trouble if he wants to use his power in open space.

"Let's do this!" Boboiboy cheered to himself. **"Boboiboy Hepta Split!"** a circle containing all of his elemental logos appeared as he jumped into it and splits into his seven first-tier elements.

"Can't we just use our second-tier forms during the sports festival?" Water asked lazily.

"You know we can't do that Water! We may be strong and much more powerful in our second-tier forms or our elemental fusion forms but that doesn't mean we don't need to work on our defects" Earth reminded him.

"We have to improve if we're going to face Vicious again" Lightning added.

"Besides, we still need to be very careful of our surroundings. That goes also to the three of you!" Earth shifted to Wind, Fire and Leaf.

"Yes, sir!" they answered and saluted their elemental leader.

"I think we need a strategy here, people!" Light said. "We have to improve our weaknesses first and also extend our split's time limit" Light gave his opinion. "For example, Earth, I know your power works best for defense but you need to improve your agility too. By improving that, your speed of counterattack will increase"

"Thank you, Light. I'll work hard on that" Earth smiled.

Light then turned to Lightning. "Lightning needs to improve his accuracy. You're already fast enough Pikachu, but you have to improve your accuracy if you want your Lightning Kris to strike your enemy accurately.

"You don't need to remind me that, Light bulb" Lightning smirked.

"Wind needs to improve his wind attacks by creating attacks that can buffer the enemy's forces or strikes against us" Light suggested to Wind.

"Sure! I'll work on my wind spheres for that" Wind chirped.

"Fire, I know you and Water had trained under Tok Kasa and improved much better than us. But I need both of you to enhance your battle emotions" he pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?!" Fire shouted while Water calmly listened to Light.

"Obviously, you need to control your anger during battle, Fire! You tend to lose control during combat when you're really mad or dominated by your rage. You need to learn to remain calm, and try to restrain yourself if our enemies deliberately provoke you during the sports festival. However, if someone really ticks you off then kill them with your fireballs" Light smirked evilly.

"Urghh, I hate it when you're right!" despite that, Fire agreed with Light's opinion.

Light then pointed at Water, who was staring at a tree. "Water needs to stay focused, and not too relax during battles! And try to be motivated a little bit will you, Water?" Light sighed. He was slightly concern for him. "Also, other than Earth's wall defense, I need you to practice your water shield"

"Aye! Sir!" Water gave him a thumbs up.

"What about me, Light?" Leaf jumped happily.

"Leaf" he turned to the precious boy. "I need you to multiply and diversify your plant-based attacks. I think we really need that during the sport festival. Oh, and practice your Pitcher Plant Trap attack because that technique is great for our offensive side"

"I will do my best, Light!" Leaf said enthusiastically. He gets to see his pitcher plant at last!

His siblings sweat drop as the carnivorous plant came into the picture. They just hope that they won't get swallowed by it.

"I will do some analysis and create battle strategies. Don't worry, I'm going to train as well. My long-distance light shot needs to be improved" he added.

"Now, that's settled, it's time to train guys!" Earth exclaimed.

"YEAH!" his siblings replied as they went to train themselves.

* * *

It's been three days since they had their individual training, and it can be said that their training progress is going really smooth. Each of them tried really hard to improve their weaknesses and get to know their strengths more deeply.

Earth approached Light, who was busy analyzing the potential and the best combination of elemental splits for them to use during the sports festival. "Hey, Light" he called him.

Light turned to Earth. "Yeah, Earth?" he closed his notebook and put it aside.

"I know that we've decided to train individually but there's something I want to try" Earth wanted to voice his opinion.

"Please, enlighten me with it" Light replied as the both of them began discussing a new way to train their selves.

.

.

.

"What?! You want us to battle one another?" the rest questioned as they looked at Earth.

"Yeah, that's it!" Earth replied as his sibling looked at each other.

"Sure, Earth but why?" Lightning was the first to ask.

"That's because besides attacking and defending, we also need to improve our combat ability" Earth answered. "And it's vital to keep an edge on your enemy from the very beginning"

"By saying that, are you implying that we need be to head to head with our opponent?" Wind replied.

"Yes, that's true! We still don't know our opponent's capabilities and skills. So, I suggest that we do a stimulated fight or sparring one another. That way we can deliver fast attacks, improve our reflexes, deflecting blows, and create strategic combinations quickly" Earth explained while his siblings nodded.

"Though sparring doesn't cover a lot of the stuff than a real fight, but you can still learn how to act and react in a fight situation. You also develop an intuition and predict your opponent's next attack" Light added.

"Sounds like a plan!" the others agreed.

"Nice thinking, Earth and Light!" Leaf praised them.

"Technically, I get to kill them, eh?" Fire intensely stared Lightning and Light.

"Killing is very restricted, Fire" Earth seriously reminded him.

"Oh! You're no fun, Earth!" Fire whined. "Hey, did you hear that sleepy-head?!" he slapped Water who was asleep beside him.

"Loud and clear, chili-sauce" Water slowly answered, eyes still closing.

"Time is gold! Let's start now!" Earth stood up, and they continued training.

* * *

**After a while...**

"Time passed in a blink of an eye, huh?" Boboiboy walked his way to school. "I couldn't believe that today is UA sports festival! Tok Abah was right, time does pass by so quickly. That's why we must benefit well" He suddenly remembered an advice that Tok Abah had given him.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya waved at him as he approached the elemental user. "Good morning!"

"Good morning too, Midoriya! You're in a high spirit today!" he smiled warmly at him and continued walking to school with Midoriya.

"Of course, I'm! Today is the UA sports festival! And my mom is recording the live broadcast" the green-haired boy replied. "Aren't you excited about it?"

"Well, I'm excited but anxious at the same time. This is my first time attending such a thing" Boboiboy replied frankly.

"Is that so?" Midoriya simply said. "Hey, Boboiboy about your personality change-" he was cut off by a large group of reporters in front of the school. It seems that they were being verified before entering the school ground.

"W... woah" exclaimed Boboiboy. "That sure is a lot of people" he said. "I'm sorry what were you saying, Midoriya?"

"Oh? I... It's nothing! Common, let's hurry in" Midoriya said as they quickly entered the school.

* * *

**CLASS 1-A WAITING ROOM**

After changing into their gym uniform, Midoriya, Boboiboy, and the others are instructed to wait in the waiting room.

"I wonder what the first round's gonna be..." Sato sweated in his chair with a cold sweat.

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it" Tokoyami commented as Shoji agreed with him.

"Everyone! Are you ready?!" Iida immediately asked as he burst through the screen instantly. "We will be entering soon!" he announced.

"The time has come!" Boboiboy tried to remain calm even though he was very nervous. "Time to show them the result of my training"

Midoriya took a deep breath while Mineta beside him counted "People, people, people....". Perhaps, a way for him to remain calm too.

"Midoriya" Todoroki said with his cold demeanor.

"Todoroki-kun? What is it?" Midoriya asked as he turned to the half-cold half-hot quirk user. Everyone turned their attention to them, including a spikey ash-blonde haired person.

"Looking at things objectively, I'm stronger than you" Todoroki said with a serious look.

"Huh?! Y... Yeah" Midoriya was obviously shocked to hear this.

"But... All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?" Todoroki expression turned more serious. "I'm not going to pry but... I'm going to beat you" he declared.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari said with surprise.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Kirishima walked towards them, trying to calm down the heated situation.

"We're not here to play friends" Todoroki slapped away Kirishima's hand from his shoulder. "So, what does it matter" he briefly said and walks away.

"It does matter" Boboiboy replied back to him because he didn't like the way Todoroki talked to Midoriya and Kirishima. "It matters. I mean, what's the point of being stronger if you're literally alone in the end" Boboiboy and Todoroki began staring intensively

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me. Of course, you're better and stronger than me. I think you're more capable than most people" Midoriya slowly replied.

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't talk so negatively" Kirishima patted his shoulder.

"But!" Midoriya continued. "But everyone is aiming for the top with everything they've got. "I can't afford to fall behind!"

"Midoriya" Boboiboy softly called his name as Todoroki turned to him.

"I'll be going for it with everything I've got, too!" he gave Todoroki a determined look.

"Yeah" Todoroki replied, as he turned to Boboiboy. He gave the orange-hat boy a brief look and proceeded to turn away.

Boboiboy sighed. "Really! What is his problem?" he questioned.

* * *

"HEY!" Present Mic began announcing. The first-year stage was already full of people, media, UA's staffs and also pro-heroes who came to watch the first-year stage.

"Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! The UA sport festival, is about to begin! Are you ready?!" he spoke with enthusiasm. "It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" he said as the first-year students began entering the stage.

"The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their heart of steel! Hero-course, Class 1-A!" he announced as Class 1-A marched themselves to the center of the stage.

"Huyoo! So many people came!" Boboiboy looked around. "Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** "

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched like this?" Iida wondered.

"Man! Present Mic is going overboard with that praise! I'm getting nervous! Aren't you, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked him.

"No. I'm just getting more of it!" Bakugou answered with high confidence.

"They haven't been getting much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero-course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic announced them next as Class 1-B entered the stage with a high spirit.

"Oh! The class next door!" Boboiboy waved at them, but his friendly gesture was ignored.

"Next up! General studies, Class C, D, and E!" the general department classes were announced next.

"We're just here to make the hero-course look better, huh?" said a male student from general studies.

"Support courses, Class F, G, and H!" the support class students entered.

"And business course, Class I, J and K!" last but not least ware the students from business class.

"All of UA's first-year are here now!"

"Time for the player pledge!" a female pro-hero who was tasked as the first-year chief's empire said as all of the students arrived at the center of the stage.

"Oh, this year's chief empire is R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" the audience said as they were captured by her aura.

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Kirishima blushed at the sexy hero outfit Midnight was wearing.

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you" Kaminari besides him also blushed.

"Is it okay for her to be at high school even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami commented.

Boboiboy quickly covered his eyes. "I shouldn't be seeing such thing" he said.

"Quiet, everyone!" she told the audience. "Representing the students is Bakugou Katsuki from Class 1-A!"

"What? It's Kacchan?" Midoriya gasped with horror as Bakugou walk to the stage.

"That guy did finished first in the entrance exam" Sero commented.

"I hope he doesn't mess this up" Boboiboy silently prayed.

"Huh! Of course, from hero course" a girl from the general studies said as she turned to Class 1-A.

Everyone went silent as Bakugou was now in front of Midnight. "I pledge... That I'll be number one" he said with confidence.

"I knew he'd do that!" Class 1-A was in great shock.

"Oh, boy.... We're in trouble now" Boboiboy deadpanned.

"What the heck?!"

"Don't be full of yourself! Class 1-A!" the whole first-year students screamed in frustration.

"Why are you doing something so disgraceful?!" Iida shouted at him.

"At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of" he gave them a smug face and a thumbs down.

"How overconfident can you get?! I'll crush you!" Tetsutetsu's fury exploded.

"Over-confident? That's not it. The old Kacchan would've laughed while saying that. He's driving himself into a corner" Midoriya turned to Bakugou as Bakugou passed next to him. Bakugou deliberately pushed Midoriya's shoulder, a sign of warning.

"Getting the rest of us caught up in it is just like Kacchan though" Midoriya sweat drop.

Bakugou then stopped when he was in front of Boboiboy. "Be ready to be pulverize, elemental bastard!" he growled as he went to his standing position back.

"Ah yes... Today sure is going to be a hard day, huh?" Boboiboy sighed. He could feel his Fire element was ready to murder Bakugou but was held back by his Water element. "I'm sorry Bakugou, but I'm not going to lose as well"

"Now let's get started right away!" Midnight announced. "The first game is what you call a qualifier! Now, here is the fateful first game!" a big-screen appeared behind her. "This year is this!" the big screen showed them the result.

"An obstacle course race?" Boboiboy wondered.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be 4 km of the outer circumference of this stadium. Our school's selling point is freedom!" she licked her lips. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places everyone!"

* * *

The first-year students were on the starting line, getting ready for the obstacle race. Determination burned in their eyes, ready to be released!

"Start!" Midnight announced as the obstacle race started.

The first-year students immediately ran as fast as they could, and now they were pushing each other in a tight and narrow alley.

Boboiboy instantly used his wind element without hesitation. True, it would be much faster if he used his Lightning element, but he didn't want people around him to be electrocuted if he used it. **"Element Power! Boboiboy Wind! Wind Acceleration!"** he gathered strong wind around him and accelerated forward. He was now slightly ahead from the others. As he ran, he could feel his environment turned colder.

"Sorry but..." Apparently, Todoroki had used his ice quirk as he ran forward. The ice had caused their route to be covered with thick ice, trapped some students and caused them to be unable to move.

"Ouch! What the-? So cold!"

"It's freezing! I can't move!" those who were caught complained.

However, his tricks couldn't fool his peers as they also used their quirk to overcome the ice.

"Naïve, Todoroki-san!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"I won't let you get away so easily! Half and half bastard!" Bakugou growled as he used his explosion quirk and charged forward.

"More students outside Class 1-A were able to dodge that than I expected" Todoroki said as he turned back a bit. He then looked above when Mineta was in the air. He hurled his sticky balls and proceed to jump on it.

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki! How pathetic!" he smirked evilly. "Take this! My special attack!" he was about to unleash his assaults on Todoroki when a huge robot unexpectedly sent him soaring.

"Targets found!" the giant robots looked down at the students.

"Mineta!" Wind shouted. **"Wind Catch!"** He quickly used his wind element and caught Mineta in a wind-like sphere to which it avoided him from falling hard into the ground.

"The faux villains from the entrance exam?" Midoriya questioned and stopped his track.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with the first barrier! Robo Inferno!" Present Mic declared.

"S... So big!" Wind gasped.

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the entrance exam?!" Kaminari shrieked in horror.

"Seriously?! The hero course had to fight those?!"

"This is what they meant by obstacles?!" the other students shouted."

The giant robots began attacking Todoroki and Boboiboy, who were in front of them.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better" Todoroki then used his quirk and made ice rise around him. "Since my stupid old man is watching!" he said in a cold and bitter tone. With one swift movement. he had managed to freeze the large robot that was heading towards him. After, the robot was frozen with his ice Todoroki quickly ran forward, leaving the others.

"He stopped them!" the others shouted. "Between their legs! We can get through!"

"I wouldn't if I were you. I froze them when they were unbalanced. They'll fall over" he advised as the robot's frozen parts began falling.

"Todoroki from Class 1-A! He attacked and defended in one hit!" Present Mic praised. "Amazing! He's the first one through!"

"What?!" Wind screamed in horror. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Earth!"** he quickly changed into his earth element. **"Earth Barrier!"** Earth punched the ground with both of his fists and formed a ground protector that protects them from being struck by the robot debris. Earth took a deep breath. "That was a close one!" However, Earth didn't stop there. "Multiple Earth Punch!" he attacked the giant robots caused it to crash down.

"Eh? A student from Class 1-A saved us? But why?"

"Hey! Isn't that the new student with the elemental quirk?" the other students began debating as they were saved by Earth.

"I really like to stay, but I have an obstacle course to be finished!" Earth thought. " **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!"** he transformed into his lightning element. "Got to speed things up a bit. **"Lightning Speed!"** he dashed forwards to catch up Todoroki.

Then they heard an explosion. It was Bakugou who passed giant robots easily. "Like I'd let you get ahead of me! Half and half bastard! Elemental freak!" he growled. Following him were Sero and Tokoyami.

The crowds gave them a big cheer. "As expected, most of the group that's gone ahead is from Class 1-A" Sniper commented.

"Class 1-B and the other courses aren't bad, either!" All Might replied. "It's just..." he gave them a confident grin.

"...Class 1-A doesn't spend a lot of time standing around" Aizawa continued as more students from class began to move forward by defeating the robots. "Those who had fear planted in their hearts. Those who dealt with it and pulled through. They all used that experience to drown out their hesitation" he continued commenting.

"I can't rely on One For All this early in the competition!" Midoriya marched forwards. A robot attacked him which he easily dodged the attack. He quickly grabbed a piece of the robot's armour from the one Todoroki defeated.

"The robots will lock onto the target and track it. I'll make it build up momentum and then..." Midoriya waits for the robot to come near him. When it was near enough, he quickly attacked it with the armor he picking up. The robot splits into two as Midoriya succeeded.

"Move! Move!" he told himself as he continued running forward.

"Hey, hey! The first barrier was a piece of cake?" Present Mic wondered. "Then what about the second?"

The students were shocked when they came to the next hurdle.

"If you fall, you're out! If you don't want to fall, then crawl! It's "The Fall"!" he announced the next obstacle.

"What?!" Lightning stopped. "It'd be a pain if I fall in the pit" he said. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Wind!"** he changed yet again. **"Wind Blast!"** he collected the strong wind power around him and released it. The wind blast swept him right effortlessly as he used his momentum to support him leap to the end of the obstacle. Now he is in the front position. "Easy!" Wind smiled as he continued running.

"Woah, elemental boy got some moves! With one blast he had passed Todoroki!" Present Mic announced.

"The elemental kid is not so bad!" the audience commented. "He passed Endevour's son?!" they couldn't believe this.

"Tchh!" Todoroki clicked his tongue.

"How are we going to pass this?" Uraraka and Ashido asked.

"Glitter! Here it is! Her's my chance to show off!" a pink-haired student said. She was Hatsume Mei, a student from support class. "It's time for my support items to be in the limelight!" she grinned. "Look, all you support companies across the country! Wire arrows and hover soles! Look at these babies!"

"You're from the support course?" Uraraka turned to her.

"What? It's okay to bring in items?" Ashido pointed at her gadgets.

"In order to keep things fair, support course students are allowed to equip items. As long as we develop them, of course!" Hatsume answered confidently. "Beside for us support course students, UA sports festival is a place we can show off our ideas and skills to companies!" with that she left them as she showed them the potential of her 'babies' ability to the public. "Look at my super cute babies!"

"My older brother is probably watching me! I can't let him see me act uncool!" Iida said as he balanced himself on the rope. He used his engine quirk at a slow pace as he didn't want to fall.

Midoriya was slightly left behind as he worked hard to cross the obstacle only by using the existing rope that was provided for the second obstacle.

"And now the lead of the pack is the new student, Boboiboy! Following him is Todoroki!" Present Mic announced.

"Half and half bastard! Elemental freak!" Bakugou angrily charged towards them. Damn it!"

"Oh no! I'm going to be hit by a bomb!" Wind gulped and ran faster.

"Looks like he's getting fire up" Todoroki slightly turned back. "A slow starter?"

"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier! And it's a minefield! You have to be careful or else you'll be sent flying!" Present Mic explained. "By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not powerful" he didn't forget to add that fact.

"Cool! It's like one of the games I've played with Fire!" even though Wind was surprised, but it didn't stop him from smiling. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Earth!"** he used his Earth element again. **"Earth Push!"** Earth made a special route for him by raising the ground and pushed the landmines embedded in the ground.

"Yes!" he then continued running but was disturbed by Bakugou who flew towards him. Bakugou pushed him away and made him fall. "I'll be the winner, elemental bastard!"

Todoroki did not miss his chance and froze Earth's legs. "That should stop you" he said as he continued running. This action had caused Earth unable to move. "These two!" Earth was mad now.

Bakugou and Todoroki were now head to head as they battle for the number one place. "Bastard! Don't declare war to the wrong person!" Bakugou shouted at him and used his explosion on Todoroki. However, Todoroki managed to avoid the attack.

"New boy is down! Todoroki and Bakugou is in front! Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!" the audience roared. Clearly, loving this plot twist. "The rest of the pack is also speeding up! Can these two students remain in the lead as they push and pull at each other?!" Present Mic commented as Bakugou and Todoroki battle each other off.

"It... It's far!" Midoriya gasped as he saw the distance between him and the lead. "But there's still stuff I have to do! I'm going to borrow your idea, Kacchan! Super explosive speed turbo!" he placed the robot's armor that he had brought from the first obstacle in front of him and jumped into the landmines.

Earlier, he had gathered the landmines carefully and placed them in one spot. He then launched himself into it. This action had triggered a massive explosion, and the force from the explosion had sent him flying towards Bakugou and Todoroki.

All Might stood in shock. He didn't expect Midoriya to come up with this insane notion. However, it was not just him who was shocked as the other students were also surprised to see this.

"Was it an accident, or did he do it on purpose?! Class 1-A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with a blast! He now has taken the lead!" Present Mic commented. The audience went crazy, as they were served with another plot twist.

"I flew just like I'd planned but I didn't think about landing!" Midoriya said in horror.

"Deku! Don't go ahead of me!" Bakugou used his explosion to catch up on him.

"This will give those in the back a path but I don't have time to worry what's behind me!" Todoroki made an ice path from him to run.

"The two formerly in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing Midoriya!" Present Mic said. "Now that they have a common enemy, they've stopped fighting!"

"I... I can't lose!" Earth said. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!"** he changed to his lightning form. However, red lightning bolts engulfed his body as Lightning was now mad. He gave a sharp glare. **"Lightning Dash!"** he dashed forwards. In a blink of an eye, he was head to head with Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki.

"When did he get here?!" The three of them were clearly shocked by this.

"Surprised?" Lightning smirked.

"Oh no! I'm losing speed!" Midoriya was now falling down. "Now think about the time I'd lose landing! Grab hold of that chance you got, and don't let go!" True to his words, Midoriya didn't let go of his chance.

"If I can't take back the lead, then I can't let them get ahead of me!" with a swift motion he turned around, and with a fast move and struck the minefield with the armor of the robot earlier. This triggered another major eruption, in which Midoriya was forced forward by energy.

"Midoriya swiftly blocks those behind him!" Present Mic roared.

However, neither did Bakugou, Todoroki and Lightning gave up as they continued challenging Midoriya. It was a fierce battle for the number one spot.

"Eraser, your class is amazing! What did you teach them?!" Present Mic questioned.

"I didn't do anything. They got each other fired up on their own" Aizawa replied as he watched four of his students battle for the first place.

"UA sport festival, first-year stage! Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?" Present Mic continued announcing.

"Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man..."

**"MIDORIYA IZUKU!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> A/N: Boboiboy trademark quote (Terbaik!) will be written as Awesome! As this story is in English.  
> For the next chapter, should I make Boboiboy team up with his classmates or make him use his elemental splits? :)
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 8
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 8**

**IMPORTANT NOTES!**

* * *

**StarTwinkle here!** ✨✨✨

I'm sorry by the way, **BUT**... This is not a story update! (I'm still writing my next chapter). I'm very sorry for you who were waiting for an update from me! 

Watashi o yurushite kudasai! 

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT UPDATE FROM ME!!!**

Because I have to tell a few things so that you will understand more of this story!

 **(WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!)**  
  
  


**FIRST OF ALL**

**Boboiboy's Hero Costume**

So, basically his hero costume / outfit is his the same from Boboiboy Galaxy. 

His original outfit design consists of a black shirt with long sleeves folded up to the elbows, equipped with his signature orange jacket with a zipper that was closed up to chest level. He also wear blue jeans with a black belt and his grey boots. He has his signature orange dinosaur hat and his elemental watch on his right wrist.

There you have it! His hero custome!  


**Boboiboy's Elemental Power Watch**

His elemental power watch has been upgraded by Ochobot with the help of TAPOPS. Now, his power watch is capable of releasing third-level elemental power. So, cool, right?! 

However, I may not include his third-tier power in this story because we still don't know how or what his third-tier elemental power capable of. **(I'm sorry!)**

Meh, it's still cool though that he has new capabilities now!

There will still be his first and second-tier elements plus his elemental fusion. So, don't worry!  


**Boboiboy In UA Uniform**

Yeay! Boboiboy in UA uniform! Boboiboy is dressed neatly in his UA's standard uniform with his signature orange dinosaur hat on top of his head. He also wore his red wristbands, his elemental watch on his right wrist, and grey boots. 

However, his style tends to change differently in his elemental forms. For example, his hat and the way he dressed up. I'll leave it to your imagination :) 

**Boboiboy In Gym Uniform**

In his gym uniform, he wore an elbow-length black shirt underneath, red wristbands, and don't forget his signature hat. His gym uniform also tends to change color during his elemental change. It will be in their own theme color and hat styles. I'll leave it to your imagination :)

*Sorry but I can't post any picture for you to see. However, you can check my Wattpad account. I have some images there plus my own drawing of Boboiboy in UA uniform and gym uniform. 

Please, do check it out!

[BBB X BNHA - IMPORTANT NOTES! (StarTwinklePrecure)](https://www.wattpad.com/938734177-boboiboy-galaxy-x-bnha-fanfic-elemental-hero-in)

.

.

.

Well, that's an explanation about Boboiboy's clothes during his time in the BNHA world.

Btw, he will wear casual clothes in his house, and his elements also have their own style of clothes at home! :)  
  
  


**SECONDLY**

**I have a few more explanations, so bear it w** i **th me please :)**

1\. Captain Vicious in an OC of mine. He literally looks like Captain Vargova, as he is his brother. However, Vicious is more dangerous and scarier than him. As I like to say just imagine his pirate aura like Blackbeard from One Piece. His power **(for now)** enables him to use power spheres' power, well except for Ochobot that is. **(This will be explained later in the story).**

2\. Aside from Captain Vicious, this story will also have other OC villains from me, as well as villains from Boboiboy Galaxy. Jokertu and Gijimo are from there. 

3\. WishBot's has granting power. However, he could only grant 3 wishes per person. He is now in Vicious's hand but is useless as he already gave Captain Vicious's three requests. If you remembered, his last request was to send Boboiboy to another world but instead, Boboiboy ended up in the BNHA world. 

4\. There will be a change of plot in this story. Yes, this story follows the original BNHA timeline but I'm changing it so that Boboiboy could fit in there.

5\. Boboiboy is rich in this story! Well, considering the fact that he has a mansion and a golden credit card that is. However, he is not rich as Yaoyorozu because she's the definition of 'golden rich'. Maybe, he is the same as Iida. 

6\. Yes, Boboiboy could understand and speaks Japanese because of Light's language pill! However, he still can speak Malay and will use Malay to talk behind ahem... Bakugou's back. Also, if he speaks in Malay, then no one could understand him except for him, of course!

7\. Boboiboy trademark quote **'Terbaik!'** will be written as **Awesome!** As this story is in English!

8\. Boboiboy tends to be serious at times because of his new surroundings. Some people tend to be serious because they are out of their comfort zone. That's why I'm portraying him like this because he's literally in a new world. He literally has Light / Solar within him, that's why he's observant!

**(I'm explaining this because 'some' of you said that Boboiboy is very OCC and was uncomfortable reading his character like this)**

Me: **(Putting on a pink pineapple glasses)** Hello bitch! This is my story! So, I'll do whatever I want! If you don't feel uncomfortable then... **(Opens the door)** Please, leave immediately! 

9\. I know Boboiboy's age is written 14 in his Wiki profile, but I'm a making him 15 in this story. So, Boboiboy currently is the youngest in class as his birthday falls on 3rd March. The youngest (before Boboiboy arrived) is Shoji in which his birthday is on 15th February. 

10\. Boboiboy's height in his Wiki profile also stated that he's 145 cm tall. However, I'm going to make him 166 cm tall in this story! Thus, his height is similar to Midoriya's. Let's assume that Boboiboy already went through his growth spurt, okay? 

11\. Boboiboy is popular among UA students because of his elemental 'quirk' and friendly personality. People will be like _"What? A student that can handle 7 elements in one quirk?! I wanna see him!"_

12\. 'The Man in Red Armor', seems suspicious, huh? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He will be revealed soon! 

**Wow! That was a long explanation, wasn't it? I'm only doing this because I want you to understand my story better and to** **LOVE this story!**  
  
  


**LAST BUT NOT LEAST**

Thank you so much for reading my story! 

I really appreciate the comments you've given! (┬┬﹏┬┬)

Your comments and kudos are my motivation to write! 

I will be updating soon! 

**L** **ots of love from me!**

StarTwinklePrecure

<https://www.wattpad.com/915073701-boboiboy-galaxy-x-bnha-fanfic-elemental-hero-in>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here!
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 9
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Before you read this, I want to apologize if this chapter hadn't met your expectations. So, whatever decisions I made, I hope you will understand and still enjoy reading this! Thank you, my dear readers!)**

Bakugou, Todoroki and Lightning ran as fast as they could. They never gave up as they continued challenging Midoriya. "I'll be the winner!"

It was a fierce battle for the number one spot.

"UA sport festival, first-year stage! Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning to this conclusion?" Present Mic announced.

"Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man..."

**"MIDORIYA IZUKU!!!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Midoriya Izuku made a huge splash!" Present Mic announced as the audience went wild.

" _This sports festival is a competition where they have to aim for the top, even if it means defeating their peers and classmates. Modern heroes depend heavily on their popularity, so they need to have that desire to be above all the others. At your core, you are a hero who wants to help others. That is why I chose you, but I thought that was also your weakness."_ All Might whispered to himself as he looked at Midoriya.

 _"I was worrying over absolutely nothing! Sorry! But you should still try to stop from being such a cry-baby, though!"_ he grinned as he was delighted with Midoriya's achievement just now.

"Again! Damn! Damn it!" Bakugou cursed angrily.

"Tchh!" Todoroki clicked his tongue, annoyed by the fact he lost to Midoriya.

Lightning reverted back to his original self. "That was hard!" Boboiboy sighed as he breathed heavily. The change of elements just now had made him tired. "I better save my energy if I want to proceed in the final round. Like it or not, I need to set a time limit for my elemental power after this" he thought.

**(Inwardly in his mind)**

"And this is why I don't like running. Man, I'm so tired." Water sighed lazily as his siblings' sweat drop.

"It's not like we forced you to run." they answered back at him.

"We were the one who were running just now. So, why are you complaining?" Earth, Lightning, and Wind asked. Obviously, annoyed by his laziness.

"Gee, I'm tired from all the insanity you've been through during the qualifier. Besides, we literally share the some body and your fatigue is starting to rub on me." Water answered them and yawned.

"THIS GUY!" the original trio gave him a threatening aura.

* * *

"And now, they're finishing one after another! We'll make a list of the results later!" Present Mic said.

"Deku! You were amazing! You got first place!" Uraraka commended him.

Midoriya shielded himself with his arms as the zero-gravity quirk user was really near him. "I still have long way to go!" he simply answered _._

 _"I was just lucky! I just happened to be able to use something I thought I could use. What's amazing was my luck."_ He muttered. _"My real ability will be tested after this."_

"Midoriya! Uraraka!" the elemental user ran towards them. "Congratulations on getting first place, Midoriya!"

"Thank you." Midoriya smiled. "You did great too, Boboiboy! I mean, who knew you can catch up with us in a blink of an eye. I was really surprised you know."

"Yeah!" Uraraka commented. "You were head to head with Bakugou and Todoroki also!"

"But still, I lost to you, Midoriya." Boboiboy replied. "But no worries, I'll do my best in the next round!" he smiled to them.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over! Now, take a look at the results!" Midnight announced as a big screen appeared behind her. The large screen displayed the winners' results from 1st to 45th. Mostly, the students from Class 1-A and Class 1-B filled the spots. Nonetheless, aside from hero courses, two students managed to climbed their self-up as they proceed to the next round.

The first year gasped as they saw they saw the results.

"Woah! I got 3rd place!" Boboiboy jumped as he saw the displayed results.

"Tchh! 2nd place?!" Bakugou clicked his tongue. "And what's worst is that I'm sharing third place with half and half bastard!" he glared at Todoroki.

"2nd, huh?" Todoroki was also annoyed with his results.

"The top 45 who made it through will be continuing in the next round!" Midnight continued as the Top 45 gathered. "The real competition begins next! Give it your all!"

"Now then, here is the second game! Cavalry battle!" she continued as the big screen displayed the next battle outcome.

"A cavalry battle?" Boboiboy questioned. "So, we are fighting in teams then?"

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work?" Asui wondered.

"Let me explain. The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's essentially the same as a regular cavalry battle, but one thing that's different is..." Midnight smirked as she turned to the students. "Based on the results of the last game each person has been allocated a point value."

"A point-based system like the entrance exam, huh?" Sato commented. Oh, this is going to be harsh!

"That's easy to understand!" Kaminari added.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team!" Uraraka turned to Ashido.

"I see!" she replied.

"You guys don't hold back, even though I'm talking, huh?!" Midnight scolded at them. "Yes, that's right! And the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. So, 42nd place gets 5 points whereas 41st place gets 10 points!"

"And the point value assigned to the first place is... 10 million!"

Midoriya froze, totally shocked from the number of points that were appointed to him. "10... 10 million?!" he gulped. He felt that he got a giant bulls-eye on his back for having the 10 million points.

**"10 million, huh?"**

**"In other words, if you take down the first-place player's team..."**

**"You can stand at the top no matter what place you're in!"**

The others turned to his direction as they gave Midoriya a menacing aura. Like a predator who found a delicious prey, and was ready to hunt it down! Now, Midoriya Izuku is a marked man because of the points assigned to him!

"Midoriya." Boboiboy couldn't help but worry about the green-haired boy. 

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with an incentive for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Izuku Midoriya, who placed first in the qualifier, is worth 10 million points!" Midnight explained as everyone was now looking at Midoriya. Ready to steal the 10 million points he holds. Well, except for our elemental hero, of course.

"Each team is worth the total of it's members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as possible. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. Even if your headband gets stolen or if your team falls, you're not out!"

"That's tough." Boboiboy commented. "I mean, you're guarding and attacking at the same time. Plus, enemy will strike upon you any time. I wish Yaya, Ying, and Fang **(sorry but no Gopal)** were here! They probably know what to do." Boboiboy sighed.

"You can freely use your quirk during battle. However, you'll get a red card for purposely hurting your enemy! Afterwards, you'll be out!" Midnight reminded them.

"Damn!" Bakugou growled.

"He's really going to kill his opponents, huh?" Boboiboy sweat drop as he accidentally heard that.

"Now, you have 15 minutes to build your teams. Start!" a big-screen emerged behind Midnight as it displayed the time countdown.

 _"Points don't really matter in my case! The people I want on my team are..."_ Midoriya muttered.

**How will he find his teammates within 15 minutes time limit?**

* * *

Now the top 45 are busy looking for members to form a group. In fact, some have already completed their formation and were now organizing their tactics for use in the battle.

"W... why?" Boboiboy felt he wanted to cry. "Am I invincible or something?! Being invisible is Stealthbot's power! Not me!" his presence was completely ignored by others as they just passed by him. He wanted to ask his classmates however, all of their attention turned to Todoroki and Bakugou. The top students in their class.

"Is this how it feels to be unnoticed by others? Now, I understand how Fang felt when his so-called popular aura wasn't noticed by people!" suddenly his mind came across the shadow manipulation user, whose goal is to become more popular than him.

Well, the most famous person on earth, maybe...

 _"Too bad he won't be famous like he wants it to be. Well, not until he throws that ridiculous purple mushroom helmet of his, though."_ Lightning replied, earning a smack from Earth.

 _"People's sense of style is a very sensitive subject, Lightning."_ Earth reminded him as he dragged him away.

 _"Someone's gonna get grounded!"_ The Trio Trouble Maker mocked Lightning while laughing aloud.

As Boboiboy continued crying silently, everyone was now gathering around the explosion quirk user. Bakugou stood still in silence, perhaps wondering why so many 'extras' expect him to be in their team.

"Team up with me!" Sato said as he approached Bakugou.

"What? Bakugou, team up with me!" Ashido didn't want to lose her opportunity to team up with Bakugou.

"Don't you want to team up with me?" Aoyama pleaded as he was holding his stomach. Probably, he was suffering a stomach ache from using his laser-navel for too long.

"I don't know what quirks you all have! What?!" Bakugou said bluntly.

"I can understand not knowing Class B's, but—" his classmates' sweat drop.

"He doesn't pay attention to what's around him at all, huh?" Sato commented shockingly.

"Hey! Todoroki already chose his team already!" Kirishima approached Bakugou. "Bakugou, team up with me!" he asked because he felt that they got excellent compatibility.

"Weird hair." responded Bakugou straight away.

"I'm Kirishima! At least try to remember!" Kirishima shouted at him. "My hair's not that different from yours!" he pointed at Bakugou's ash blonde hair. "You're gonna be the rider, right? Then, who'll be a front horse that can take your blast?" Kirishima tried to persuade him.

"Someone with guts and can't die easily." Bakugou simply replied with a poker-face.

"Yeah, but with my Hardening, I'll be a horse that'll never waver!" Kirishima smirked at him.

That sentence finally had caught Bakugou's attention. Oh, really knows what Kirishima was saying. Bakugou then gave an evil smile. The kind of smile that was ready to kill a human being.

"You're gonna get it right? The 10 million?" Kirishima added as he succeeded in persuading Bakugou to be team up with him.

"Shoji! Shoji!" Mineta called the tall dupli-arms user. "I wanted to team up with a girl, but it's no good! Please, team up with me!" judging from his swollen face, Mineta probably got himself beaten again. "I'm tiny, so I can't be a horse! But no one will be my horse if I'm the rider!"

"I'm sorry but—" Shoji wanted to decline but was cut off by Mineta.

"With your huge body and tentacles, you could cover my whole body, can't you?" Mineta pleaded for Shoji to consider the decision.

"That's a great idea, Mineta." Shoji said, finally agreed with Mineta.

"As expected, people are teaming up with their classmates, huh? Since no one has a good grasp of what Quirks those in the other classes have. I need to do something quick, but in my current situation everyone's totally avoiding me!" Midoriya paused.

Finally realizing that he was isolated from the others, even his classmates. It was a challenge for him to find teammates with the 10 million points in his hand.

"But wait!" Midoriya turned and quickly ran as fast as he could. He needed 'him' to be his teammate. When he finally saw the boy with the orange dinosaur hat and didn't hesitate to call his name.

"BOBOIBOY!" Midoriya called the elemental user. "Do you want to team up with me?" Midoriya asked, hoping for Boboiboy to agree with the idea.

"Of course, I will! I thought you never asked me!" "Boboiboy gladly accepted the offer from Midoriya.

Upon hearing an alliance between Midoriya and Boboiboy, Class 1-A turned their attention towards those two. It seems like a significant threat appeared before their eyes.

 _"Midoriya got himself a wildcard, huh?"_ they thought.

You see, the whole reason to why they didn't asked Boboiboy to team up with them was because of their desire to engage in a battle with the elemental user. To see the length of Boboiboy's power with their own eyes.

Especially Bakugou and Todoroki, who thinks that Boboiboy is hiding something underneath his friendly persona. Besides, the name 'Captain Vicious' has not entirely disappeared in their memory.

"Deku and elemental bastard, eh? Finally, worth something to destroy!" Bakugou smirked. He was ready to blow them into oblivion.

"So, Midoriya decided team up with Boboiboy." Todoroki turned to them. "Of all people, why him?" Todoroki questioned. It started to lift an unsettling feeling inside him. He was afraid that he would lose control of his team collide with Team Midoriya. "If he decided to use his fire element then that would be troublesome." he sighed finally turning away.

"Deku-kun! Boboiboy-kun! Let's be a team!" the bubbly Uraraka approached them with a warm smile. "Anyway, it's better to team up with people you get along with!" she added.

The two boys turned to her "Uraraka, did it hurt?" the two boys suddenly asked.

"Hurt? What do you mean by that?" Uraraka questioned back as she didn't get what they meant.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?!" the two boys replied as they felt touched that someone was willing to be in their team. "Because you're an angel!" they gave her a heart-squeeze expression.

"Pfft!" Uraraka tried to hold her laughter. "You guys can be a comedy duo if you wanted to, you know that." she was still laughing hard. "I mean, it's best if we team up. That way we can communicate with each other smoothly."

"Now we need one more person on our team! But who?" Boboiboy turned to the green-haired boy.

"Actually, I just thought of something! So, we need—" they marched towards Iida.

"Iida-kun! Would you like to be on my team?" Midoriya asked the four-eyed boy.

"I've expected this would happen, Midoriya-kun." Iida gave them a sad smile. "But I am afraid that I have to refuse." He politely declined.

The response from Iida had made the three of them very shocked. They didn't expect him to decline their offer.

"But, why?" Boboiboy was the first question. He really did hope that he would team up with Iida as Iida had become a dear friend to him.

Iida turned his gaze towards Midoriya. "Ever since the entrance exam, I just keep losing to you. You're a wonderful friend but I will never grow if I keep following you. Bakugou and Todoroki aren't the only ones who sees you as a rival." He started explaining.

 _"I see. Everyone is an enemy, right now! I can't just play at being friends."_ Midoriya muttered.

Iida's attention then shifted towards Boboiboy "Boboiboy, getting to know you in these past few weeks was really enjoyable for me. You're courageous and doesn't hesitate to jump into battle to protect people. However, as someone who wants to be a pro-hero in the near future, I also felt threatened by you." Iida gave him the 'I can't lose to you!' look.

"You came here at UA with the suggestion of the principal and your elemental quirk is very amazing in my perspective. Honestly, until now I still wonder how young people like you can handle 7 elements in one quirk, but I know for you to get here was not an easy road. Therefore, I also see you as a rival who needs to be defeated." Iida said as he turned from them.

"I will challenge you!" he declared and walked away.

"Iida!" Boboiboy shouted his name as Iida stop his tracks. "We maybe rival today, opponents in fortune, but I hope our friendship will blossom from now on!" Boboiboy gave a warm smile. "Oh, by the way, get ready for an out of this world match today! Because I'm going to give you my A game in the next match! Better, prepare yourself!" Boboiboy declared.

" _Though, I have set a time limit for the use of my elemental power, so that I don't get tired quickly."_ He whispered to himself _. "I can go all out but still conserve my energy for the finals. Good job, me!"_ he self-praised.

Iida slowly smiled as he continued walking towards his team, Team Todoroki.

"Not being able to team up with Iida was a blow but I still need one more person. The one who can fill that spot is..." Midoriya looked around again, searching for a new teammate. When his eyes finally landed on someone, he quickly walked towards him.

Yes! He needed 'him' to be on his team. Midoriya placed his right hand on his shoulder. "You!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Almost everyone here has their eyes on Class A. Why is that? And like Tetsutetsu said, Class A is full of themselves. It's strange, isn't it? The only difference between us and them is that they fought villains." A slick blond-haired boy said to his group. "What's worst that Class 1-A became more famous with the presence of the elemental quirk user." He added and smirked.

"How about we teach them who we really are?" the blond-haired boy smirked.

.

.

.

"Time Up! Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight announced.

"Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for UA's bloody cavalry battle!" Present Mic added as the crowd shouted with excitement.

"Boboiboy! Uraraka-san! Tokoyami-kun! I'm counting on you!" Midoriya shouted as he tied their team's headband.

"YEAH!" they responded to him, excited for the upcoming match.

 _"With this team, I'm sure we can do this!"_ Midoriya smiled as the cavalry battle was about to begin.

**Just Now**

Yes! He needed 'him' to be on his team. Midoriya placed his right hand on his shoulder. "You! Tokoyami-kun! Please be on my team!!"

The dark-shadow user turned back to the green-haired boy. "Midoriya?" he questioned. Boboiboy and Uraraka then followed Midoriya to where Tokoyami was standing.

"Tokoyami-kun! Please be on my team!" Midoriya repeated again. He really hoped that Tokoyami accepts his offer. Boboiboy and Uraraka also helped him as they gave him a hoping expression. _"Please! Tokoyami!"_ They were really desperate now!

Tokoyami gave them a reassuring smile. "I would be delighted to join your team."

Midoriya, Boboiboy, and Uraraka couldn't help but jumped happily as they now have their final member. "Thank you!" they thanked him.

"Tokoyami, you're also an angel who fall from the heaven!" Boboiboy let out a happy tear.

"An angel?" Tokoyami was a little bit surprised by that. "Sorry Boboiboy, but I only affiliated myself with darkness." he commented as he lets out a shining aura, pleased by his own comment.

"Too bright!" Boboiboy replied as he covered his eyes.

"Also, no need to thank me because you're the one who choose me, Midoriya. We don't have much time, make your choice. What's our battle strategy?" Tokoyami turned to Midoriya.

 _"Choice?"_ Boboiboy and Uraraka silently questioned.

"Here's what I have in mind!" Midoriya turned to Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, you'll be the right wing. You will play a huge role in attacks as well as counter-attacks. Also, you're in charge of keeping the enemy away from us with your elemental powers."

"Sounds like a plan!" Boboiboy agreed.

"Uraraka-san, will be the left wing. You'll be supporting our movements and mobility with your zero-gravity quirk. With that, you'll be able to make us lighter, so that we would be able to maneuver easily."

"Okay!" Uraraka replied.

"Tokoyami-kun, will be in the front!" lastly, he turned to Tokoyami. "You'll be responsible to protect our blind spot with Dark Shadow! In any case, I want you to devote yourself to defense!"

"Understood." Tokoyami simply answered. After that, they began discussing their strategies. Finding a possible way to protect their points as well as move onto the next round.

"Now, let's do this!" they turned to Midoriya and nodded.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Three! Two! One!" Present Mic began the countdown as everyone was ready for the second battle.

"START!" Midnight continued, signalling that it was the start of a bloody battle to get the 10 million points. As expected, everyone immediately goes after Team Midoriya.

"It's basically a battle for then 10 million points!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"An attack without delay, huh—" Tokoyami, their front pillar remained calm even though the entire team were attacking them. "The fate of the pursued—"

 _"Fate?"_ Boboiboy and Uraraka questioned yet again, as their gaze turned to him.

"Guys! Let's run away!" Midoriya commanded but before they could run their legs slowly sank into the softened ground.

"We're sinking?!" That attack had hindered their movements and mobility.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Honenuki smirked as he succeeded to stop Midoriya's team from moving by using his softening quirk.

"It's no good. It can't get out!" Uraraka tried to move. However, they were completely stuck.

"Not good!" Boboiboy shouted when their enemies were not far from them. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Wind! Whirling Wind!"** Wind quickly used his wind force and lifted his team up from the softening quicksand with a strong push. The strong wind force also helps them to fly far away from their attacker, enabled them to run from the sticky situation.

"Hahaha! Miss us!" Wind stick his tongue out as they managed to run away.

"Nice thinking, Boboiboy!" Midoriya was in relief thanks to Wind.

"They flew?!" the others looked up. "Boboiboy!" they yelled at Wind.

"Jiro-chan!" Hagakure instructed the earphone user to attack them from below.

"Alright!" she used her quirk and attacked Team Midoriya with her headphone jacks. However, the attack was quickly blocked by Dark Shadow. "Tokoyami!" she groaned with frustration when the bird-like shadow managed to prevent her attack.

They hated to admit this but with Boboiboy and Tokoyami working together had made them a much harder target to steal the 10 million points!

"Good! Dark Shadow, keep watch over our blind spots!" Tokoyami commanded Dark Shadow, earning a "Got it!" from his own quirk.

"That's so cool!" Wind praised Dark Shadow, looking at Dark Shadow with amazement.

"Not as cool as you, Boboiboy." Tokoyami replied. "Your wind is so stable that it enabled us to fly this high without falling."

 _"As expected! Both Boboiboy and Tokoyami-kun are best with omnidirectional mid-range defense! I'm so glad they're my team!"_ Midoriya really felt honoured teaming up with them.

"We're landing, hang on!" Wind warned as he slowly reduced his wind force and managed to land them safely on the ground. Wind quickly reverted back to his original form, mentally noting that he needed to save a lot of energy today.

However, their struggle was not over as their enemies pursued them again.

"Let's put some space between us for now!" they quickly wanted to run away again. However, Uraraka's right foot was caught on one of Mineta's sticky balls.

"What?!" they were shocked by this. "How did this get here?! I'm stuck!" Uraraka tried to break it off but was unveil.

They quickly dodged when Asui struck them with her long tongue. "I didn't expect any less from you, Midoriya-chan." Asui's voice was heard.

"Where did that came from?! Don't tell me—" they turned back as Shoji and his team were chasing after them. It was indeed Mineta and his sticky tricks. The one thing that shocked them was the fact that Mineta was concealed behind Shoji's dupli-arms. His arms had covered his teammates from being seen by people. With their current formation that they perfectly made use of the overflowing difference in sizes, gave them a perfect tank and assault team.

"What the— **(Apakah...** **)** Is that even allowed?!" Boboiboy exclaimed horrifiedly.

"It is!" Midnight quickly answered Boboiboy's question.

Mineta and Asui began their assaults towards Team Midoriya as Mineta continuously throws his purple sticky balls. At the same time, Asui attacked them with her tongue.

Boboiboy knew he had to act fast. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Water!"** he changed into his water element. **"Giant Wave Slam!"** out of nowhere a huge wave splashed the rival teams that were near them. This had forced them to back away as the huge waved splashed them afar.

 _"I sure wish I could use my ice power. I'll freeze all of them at once and stop this annoying 'chasing game' but—"_ Water sighed. _"We must lay low, huh?"_ he muttered. 

_"No worries though, my wave is enough to drive them away."_ he slowly smirked as he saw the other team struggled after being hit by his giant wave. _"Plus, I'll get to drown them."_

"Nice move, Boboiboy!" Uraraka smiled to the sluggish boy.

"Hmm... so sleepy." Water yawned. "Tell me when it's over." he said as he reverted back to his original self.

"DEKU!!! Don't get carried away!" the living bomb a.k.a Bakugou chased after them using his explosion quirk. They gulped as the 'real' predator began to hunt them.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami acted fast as he used Dark Shadow to protect Midoriya from Bakugou. Bakugou's explosion hit Dark Shadow with a loud bang.

"Damn it!" he growled. He was pulled back by Sero's tape immediately to prevent them from being knocked out if he falls to the ground.

"Nice catch!" Kirishima said to Sero as Bakugou was now safe with his team.

"WHY?!" Bakugou roared ferociously, like a mad lion whose meat was stolen by a bunch of hyenas.

"Dude, we would be disqualified if you crash to the ground." Kirishima sighed. "Next time—"

"Class A is too simple-minded" Monoma smirked as he managed to steal Bakugou's headband from behind him. Now, team Bakugou was left with 0 points and was kicked to the bottom of the points pyramid.

"What'd you say, bastard?!" Bakugou turned to them and glared. "Give that back! I'll kill you!" he threatened, very Bakugou like of him.

"Since Midnight said it was the first game, we assumed that they'd keep about 40 people for the next stage. For safe measure, we just made sure we stayed within that number as we ran while observing our rival's quirks, battler traits, and personalities. There's no point in being obsessive over winning in the prelims, right?" Monoma gave Bakugou an arrogant smile. The kind of smile that says 'Hah! Serves you right'.

"It was consensus but a damn good idea, right?" Monoma continued. "It's better than going after a temporary 'top', like a horse with a carrot waving in front of its face. Oh, while I'm at it, you're famous, aren't you?" he snickered at the ash-blonde boy. "Famous for the sludge incident, of course. Hey? How about you tell me, about how it feels to be attacked by villains? I would surely love to hear it!" he added some fuel to Bakugou's rage.

Oh, a big mistake from Monoma because his silent trash-talk had hit Bakugou's berserk button. Very hard, if I may add.

"Kirishima—" he called the red-haired boy. "Change of plans!" he growled deeply.

Kirishima turned back to their team's rider. "Huh?!" he flinched as Bakugou was giving them a murderous aura.

"Before we get Deku... LET'S KILL ALL THESE GUYS FIRST!" he was ready to murder Monoma now because this guy had climbed drastically into his killing list.

Congratulations Monoma-san, get ready to be killed by an explosion murderer.

"I think we will be attending a funeral after this." Uraraka gulped.

"Y... Yeah." They agreed as Team Bakugou, and Team Monoma were now engaging in a heated fight.

"Anyway, let's run!" Midoriya commanded "Our enemies are approaching us again!" they proceeded to dodge the enemy's attacks as well as defending their points. Midoriya's strategies and excellent expertise in perception plus their teamwork were the reasons to why they managed to sail through.

**Until...**

"I'll be taking that now." they faced Team Todoroki. A team that was well balanced in offense, defense, and mobility.

"We've been dodging the other team but it seems that they still haven't give up, huh?" Tokoyami turned back as more teams were approaching them right now.

"We're gonna steal the points from those two teams with everything we've got!" the other teams felt desperate right now because their own points were stolen. Leaving them with no choice but to take away the 10 million points.

"Iida, forward! Yaoyorozu, prepare to guard us and conduct electricity." Team Todoroki didn't waste time and commence their plan. "Kaminari, you—"

"I know what to do!" Kaminari responded. His vines were pumping with adrenaline.

"Watch our surroundings! It's not just one group coming for us!" Midoriya looked around carefully.

"Make sure you guard yourselves well!" Kaminari advised ready to unleash a vigorous electric assault.

"Kaminari is going to attack!" Boboiboy muttered. "I have to get us out of Kaminari's range field, or else we might get toast by him! **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Lightning!** " Boboiboy changed into his lightning form.

"Indiscriminate Shock! 1.3 Million Volts!"

**"Lightning Speed!"**

Thanks to Lightning, their squad was able to survive against Kaminari 's lightning shock. Dark Shadow also defended them from the dangerous attack.

"Less than 6 minutes left. We can't back down now!" Todoroki used his ice and froze the ground. His action had made the other teams unable to move as the legs were stuck on the ground. "Sorry, but you'll have to bear it."

"In an instant, Todoroki's team took down the whole crowd!" Midoriya muttered.

"Not good! They're coming at us! This is starting to annoy me!" Lightning growled. He was not used to running away in a battle, but considering that this is a team battle, then he had to let his ego down if he wants his team to win. "Lightning—" he was about to use his Lightning Speed again but was stopped by Todoroki.

"You're not going to run again!" That's right. His ice had stopped Lightning from moving. He even froze their surrounding so that he can seize the ten million points all to himself.

"Okay! I have enough of this!" Lightning glared at Todoroki. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Fire! Maximum Heat!"** without a second thought, he changed into his fire form. The ice that surrounded his team started to melt due to the fire, enable them to move freely again. The heat from Fire was too intense that it also melted the ice that was trapping the other team.

The other teams were free to move again. However, they were too scared as Boboiboy was now using his fire element. They were afraid to be burnt alive by the boy. So, they just stayed there, waiting for the right time to strike again.

"A student with a fire quirk, huh?" The current Number 2 Hero muttered. He was standing afar as he observed his beloved son's match.

"Come and play with me!" Fire gave them a menacing smile. "Do your best because... I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Todoroki flinched upon seeing Boboiboy's fire element. His mind went black for a moment. "Him—"

"Boboiboy?" his teammates turn to him. They could help but to worry if Fire went to berserk mode.

"My job is to drive the enemy away, huh? Then, take this! **Fireball Attack!** " A condensed fireball concentrated at Fire's hand as he fired the fireballs towards Team Todoroki. However, he made sure that his fireballs don't purposely hit them. It was just a way for him to make sure that Todoroki's team couldn't come close to them.

Finally! A brilliant plan from him!

"Hang on!" Iida quickly used his quirk as he dodged the fireballs. "That... That's hot!" he huffed as a fireball nearly hit them.

"Boboiboy in fire mode is too dangerous!" Kaminari shouted. He had a feeling a there's a second Bakugou in front of him.

"Oh, there's more where that came from!" Fire smirked, as rage began to take over his mind. " **Maximum Fireball** — Eh?" he stopped when he heard someone whimpering.

It was Dark Shadow, who became timid upon exposed to a near light source. "Scary..."

Fire quickly took down his fireballs. "I'm... I'm sorry." he apologized to Dark Shadow. Thank goodness he took Light's advise during his training or else he might burn Team Todoroki alive.

Scratch that, the worst that could happen is that the entire stadium will be burned.

"That's fine Boboiboy." Tokoyami replied. "My quirk's offensive ability increases the darker it is. On the other hand, under sunlight it becomes possible to control but its offense becomes below average." Tokoyami explained Dark Shadow's abilities.

"I'm against violence." Dark Shadow sniffed as he looked at Fire with a sad look.

"S... Sorry about that." Fire apologized again reverting back to his initial self. "I tend to lose control when I'm mad. Can you forgive me, Dark Shadow?"

The shadow bird slowly calmed down. "Sure!" the shadow quirk replied.

"Come on guys! We can do this!" Midoriya encouraged his team. One minute is left to spare until the cavalry battle is finally over. They moved to the left to keep Todoroki from freezing them in a short distance without Iida being frozen first.

"He's been observing us, huh?" Todoroki muttered. "That bastard! He clearly knew the vulnerability of my ice attack!"

"Everyone, there's less than a minute left. I have a plan to steal the 10 million points!" the class representative said as his teammates as they turned to him.

"Iida?" they questioned.

"Hang on tight!" he was going to use his special move in order from the to steal the 10 million points. "Make sure you get it, Todoroki-kun!"

"Torque Over! Reciproburst!" Iida unleashed his special move which enabled him to speed up for 10 seconds at a great pace. This remarkable leap was the downfall of Team Midoriya as they managed to snatch away the 10 million points in a blink of an eye.

"WHAT—" Midoriya was very surprised by the abrupt move.

"What the... **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy was startled by the swift move just now.

The crowd went wild. Another plot twist was served to them, but they were hungry for more!

"What...?! What happened? So fast! So fast!" even Present Mic was surprised by this.

Iida breathed heavily. "Did... Did we get it?" However, there was no answer from his teammates. Probably, they were still shocked by the incredible speed from Iida's special move. Heck, even Kaminari gave him the 'WTF?!' face.

"A... Aah." Todoroki replied. "What was that?" he couldn't help but to question.

"By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power. With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while, though. It's a secret move I hadn't told anyone in class yet." He turned to the green head "I told you, didn't I, Midoriya? That I'd challenge you!" he gave him a satisfied smile.

"The tables had turned!" Tokoyami gasped.

"Todoroki gets the 10 million points leaving Midoriya with 0 points!" Present Mic loudly announced.

"What?! Todoroki managed to get the 10 million points! After him!" the other teams charged at Todoroki's team.

"We have to take it back!" Midoriya shouted desperately. "This is our only change!"

"All right! We'll get it back, Deku-kun! We definitely will!" Uraraka agreed as she moved forward.

"You're right Midoriya! We can't give up!" Tokoyami added.

 _"Everyone's desperate right now, huh? Then..."_ Boboiboy muttered. _"I'll have to do the best for my team! Even though..."_

**_"I'll have to expose my second-tier powers!"_ **

Yes, Boboiboy couldn't just let his team down. _"I know I want to stay low and not reveal my entire powers but... I must help my team!"_

"Hang on tight guys!" Boboiboy advised his team as red lightning flashed around him. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"** his attire changed into red and black with red neon lightning marks added to it. He wears his signature cap in a conventional style as his signature red lightning bolt insignia rests on the center of the cap.

"What—" the other froze at the sight of Thunderstorm, who made his unannounced debut.

"He... He has a secret move as well?" Iida gasped. He couldn't believe this!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they shouted.

"Midoriya! Prepare to take back our points!" Thunderstorm said in a cold and determine tone.

"Alright!" Midoriya agreed as he activated his quirk. "This is the first time I tried to use this quirk on a person but it's okay! I'm not going to hit him!"

 **"Thunderstorm Sprint!"** he sprinted full speed ahead. The others froze as Team Midoriya accelerated with great speed. As his team passed by the others, Thunderstorm smirked.

He simply couldn't let his chance slip by, doesn't he?

Midoriya let his quirk flow through his right arm as his team was a step ahead from Todoroki's team. Certainly, with Thunderstorm's speed, they managed to counter-attack in a second.

Todoroki, who was startled unconsciously used his left side. Fire began to cover his left arm as he defended against Midoriya's attack.

"First, I'll use my quirk to cut trough air and break down the opponent's defense!" this attack managed to break Todoroki's defense.

"My left... Why am I—" Todoroki slowly turned to his left side, finally realizing what had his actions.

"It hurts, but it's not broken! He turned them inside out to hide the point values but he took the 10 million points last and put it on. So, it must be the one on top—" with a quick move Midoriya snatched the top headband around Todoroki's neck. "This one!"

However, he was wrong. It wasn't!

"150 points?!" Midoriya looked at the headband with horror. "They got us!"

"Just in case, we changed the position of the headbands! You were naïve, Midoriya-san!" Yaoyoru turned to the One for All user.

"Todoroki, get a hold of yourself!" Iida reprimanded Todoroki who was still shocked from using his left side. "That was close!"

"O... Okay!" Todoroki slowly replied, still holding his left hand.

"Oh no! Team Midoriya didn't retrieved the 10 million points! Time's just about up! Start the countdown!" Time was beginning to run out as the countdown was now starting.

Neither of them refused to give up as they still fight for the 10 million points.

"We can't give up!" Midoriya began assaulting Todoroki again. He was really desperate right now.

"Half and half bastard! Give me the damn 10 million points!" Bakugou flew as he charged towards his team.

"They are coming again." This time Todoroki acted fast as he was ready to use his ice quirk to defend the 10 million points.

It was a heated battle between them until...

"TIME UP!" Present Mic announced meaning that the cavalry battle was now over. "That's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!" he continued as the crowd applauded. "Now let's take a look at the four teams right away!"

"In **1st place** , Team Todoroki!"

"Even though we won, it felt like we were skating on thin ice." Yaoyorozu sighed.

"That's true. Our opponents were really difficult to handle." Iida turned to Midoriya and Thunderstorm.

"I'm sorry guys, I let you down!" Midoriya lowered his face. He didn't dare to look at his friends for failing to defend their point.

"Don't worry, Deku-kun! We did our best though!" Uraraka attempted to cheer him up.

"It seems like it wasn't our luck to steal the 10 million points back." Tokoyami added.

"....." Thunderstorm was the only one who didn't respond to him. "Whatever." He muttered.

" **2nd place** , the team who managed to make a huge comeback from 0 points is..."

"Team Midoriya!" Present Mic announced the second-place winner.

"What?! How did—" Midoriya couldn't believe his ear.

"Todoroki was clearly shaken by your first attack. I had hope to get the ten million points, but things don't always go as you wish." Tokoyami surely gave Midoriya a huge surprised as the green-head began tearing up.

"Even so, I got one." He revealed the headband that he managed to steal away from Todoroki using Dark Shadow. "I took the one on his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya, this was thanks to you created with you last spurt.

"But their points were only 615 points. How did we managed to get second place with that—" Midoriya turned to Thunderstorm.

Thunderstorm gave them a cold look and showed 3 headbands he managed to get from the other teams. "I snatch these headbands when we passed by the other teams. Well, I couldn't just let my change slip by, you know." He smirked triumphally as if he managed to steal candy from a baby.

 _"Besides, my Thunderstorm Sprint wasn't just an ordinary speed movement. It's a move that can maneuver to other places with great speed without anyone noticing it. Perfect to steal the headbands from others._ " Thunderstorm muttered as he reverted back to his original self.

In his hand were Kendo's, Rin's **(the exchange student from China in Class 1-B)** , and Hagakure's headbands. "We managed to get 1480 points. Perfect for second place, don't you think?" Boboiboy sent him a soft grin. Awesome! **(Terbaik!)"** he didn't forget to give the green-head a thumbs up.

Midoriya cried loudly. He couldn't believe this! His team managed to get second place thanks to Tokoyami and Boboiboy. "Thank goodness!" he tried to wipe his tears away. He was so lucky that he could team up with such amazing people.

Todoroki silently glanced at the crying Midoriya. He then turned to his left arm. "I won't use this to attack. That's what I had decided but I was overwhelmed. I can't. At this rate, I'll be doing what my old man wants—"

"Moving on, **3rd place** goes to Team Bakugou!"

"DAMN IT! HOW DID WE LOSE TO HALF AND HALF, THE NERD, AND ELEMENTAL BASTARD!" Bakugou roared angrily. Pissed by the fact that he lost to Todoroki, Midoriya, and Boboiboy.

"Now, now, Bakugou." Kirishima tried to calm him down.

"3rd place isn't that bad Bakugou!" Sero added as he felt relieved that their team were qualified in the next round.

"Yeah, cheer up Bakugou!" Ashido smiled at him, feeling excited about the final battle.

"SHUT UP EXTRAS!" Bakugou shouted at them, but they just covered their ears and braced for the worst.

"Lastly in **4th place** , Tetsutetsu—" Present Mic paused. "Huh? What it's Team Shinso?! When did you come from behind?!"

"Thanks for the hard work." Shinso smirked, leaving his confused teammates.

"Finally! A perfect platform to show my babies to the world!" Hatsume shouted, proud at herself when she managed to proceed in the next round. She was a part of Shinso's team. However, she also the only one who were 'conscious' during the battle. 

I wonder why?

"What... What happened?" Ojiro questioned in confuse. He was searching for a team, and suddenly he was qualified to the next round?

This Shinso guy is really someone to look out for. 

"Seriously, what happened?" Team Tetsutetsu was now surrounded by a gloomy aura. "Before I knew it, we had zero points, and what's worst is that it was over."

"I can't accept this!" Honenuki and Awase shouted, frustrated by the fact that they lost unconsciously.

"Could it be punishment for taking the small one's **(she meant Mineta)** points in such an indecent way?" Shiozaki replied.

The crowds gave the winning team a loud cheer.

**"There you have it folks! These four teams will advance to the final round!"**

***SPECIAL FOR YOU***

Here's a BBB X BNHA crossover fan art from a friend of mine from Quotev! **DaFry** :)

<https://www.quotev.com/story/10672972/My-drawings-3>

Trust me, DaFry's drawing book is filled with amazing arts! Do click the link above! 😍

Thank you so much! **(❁'◡'❁)**

This one is also an art from **AhoRiyu**! A friend from Wattpad!

<https://www.wattpad.com/942006826-my-drawing-book-my-appreciation-%F0%9F%92%95>

It's an art of Boboiboy in UA uniform! (Colored Version)

Her book is filled with amazing and cute arts. 

Please do check it out!

Thank you!

Last but not least, an art book from aGlitchNamedDanie!   
  
<https://www.wattpad.com/941025907-everything-art-and-randomness-my-albums-names-also>

Her book have many fantastic arts! Do check it out! 

This is also one of my favorite! (^///^)

Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> A/N: I deeply apologize for those who wanted the elemental splits to happen. I wanted this story to be as realistic as possible. I am really sorry about this! His elemental splits will remain a secret for now.
> 
> I also wanted to apologize to Hatsume Mei's fans, for replacing her with Boboiboy! 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you still enjoyed reading this chapter! (┬┬﹏┬┬)
> 
> So, Boboiboy will proceed in the final round, huh? I wonder...  
> Who will his opponent be? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 10**

"In 1st place, Team Todoroki!"

"2nd place, the team who managed to make a huge comeback from 0 points is Team Midoriya!"

"Moving on, 3rd place goes to Team Bakugou!"

"Lastly in 4th place, Team Shinso"

The crowds gave the winning team a loud cheer.

**"There you have it folks! These four teams will advance to the final round!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya!" the crowds slowly started to leave the stage. It was now break time, meaning the students, staffs, and the audience went for their lunch.

"Hey, Eraser Head, let's go grab food." Present Mic turned to Aizawa.

"I'm going to sleep." He quickly rejected, already in his yellow sleeping bag.

"How disappointing!" Asui sighed as she and her team didn't manage to proceed in the next round. "Mina-chan, Yaoyorozu-chan, congratulations." She smiled. Even though she failed to continue in the next stage, she didn't forget to congratulate her friends.

"Thank you." Both girls replied as they walked together for lunch.

"Iida-kun! I didn't know you had a special move like that! No fair!" Uraraka huffed as she felt slightly betrayed by the four-eyes class representative.

"It has nothing to do with fairness! I just wasn't using it as intended." Iida waved his hand in his own unique way. "Besides, I wanted to do something that could compete with Midoriya."

"Isn't that a manly thing, huh? Typical for boys." Uraraka replied.

Then, Iida paused for a while. "Well, it wasn't only me who had a special move. Boboiboy has it as well, remember?" To be honest, he was stunned that there's another person whose been keeping a unusual move from others' knowledge beside him.

"Now that you mention it, he did use a special move during the cavalry battle!" Uraraka recalled. "His lightning suddenly turned red! I mean, wasn't his lightning yellow in color during our training?" she questioned.

"Indeed, it was." Iida replied. He never saw red lightning in his life. Not to mention that the red lightning looked very dangerous and powerful. Boboiboy was the first to demonstrate him that. "Not to mention, his speed increased during that form."

"I don't know if you notice this but his personality switches very often ." Uraraka added. When Thunderstorm first appeared before her eyes, she immediately felt a frightening sensation. Also, she wasn't that blind for not noticing Boboiboy's personality changes as he used his elemental quirk.

"Now that you mention it, he does." Iida agreed. He wanted to ask Boboiboy about that, but he thought that it would be too disrespectful considering that exceeded their friendship boundaries.

Both of them went silent for a moment.

**_Just how many secrets does he keep from them?_ **

"I think we should personally ask him about this." Iida indicated that he tried to get rid of this overwhelming feeling that he's getting right now.

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Uraraka smiled. "Speaking of which, where is Deku-kun and Boboiboy?" she looked around.

"I saw Boboiboy talking to Midnight-sensei, just now. However, I don't know where Midoriya-kun went after the cavalry battle." Iida said as if Midoriya had disappeared into thin air. "Let's go to the cafeteria first. Maybe we'll find them there." He suggested.

"Okay!" with that the class representative and the brown-haired girl walked away. 

* * *

**Principal Office**

The door was knocked.

"Come in, please." said Principal Nezu from inside his office.

"I'm sorry but you called, sir?" Boboiboy slowly went inside the office. He felt terrified and anxious, as his hands trembled and his heart violently thumped.

_Why was he called? Did he get caught committing another mistake again? Or were they going question him about his thunderstorm element that he displayed just now?_

Various questions played in his head. However, he hoped that everything will be fine.

"Please, take a seat first young Boboiboy." All Might **(Hero Form)** invited the young man to sit down. He could tell that the boy in front of him was very nervous from the obvious pale face. "Do you want some tea?" he asked. Maybe with this, orange hat boy will be at ease.

"I'm fine. Thank you, sir." Boboiboy politely declined. "Is there anything I can help?" he instantly questioned.

"We called you here because someone entrusted us an envelope to you." Principal Nezu went straight to the point. "The sender asked us to give it to you in private."

"An envelope? For me?" Boboiboy was confused. _"Who would send me a letter?_ _Is this person aware of me?"_ he muttered.

"Yes. Here, you may take it." Principal Nezu handed Boboiboy a white envelope.

Boboiboy slowly took it from the principal's hand and opened the envelope to read its contents. He was surprised to read the letter he received.

_Hey there, boy with the weird hat!_

_I heard that you were qualified in the final battle. Congrats from me!_

_Though, you lost the 10 million points but being in second place is already good enough._

_Welp, back to business!_

_The reason I wrote this letter to you because..._

**_I know who you really are and where you came from._ **

_I'm not lying, young man. That is something that God forbids me to do._

_Say, how has it been in a world filled with heroes and villains?_

_Trust me, they're really a pain in the neck sometimes, but you'll get a hag of it long enough._

_I'm being dramatic, am I? Okay, okay, back to business. Again._

_Weird hat boy, how about we strike a deal?_

_However, in my game, a great gift requires something worthwhile._

_I am willing to tell you what's really going on in this world and who Vicious really is,_

**_IF AND ONLY IF..._ **

_You managed to get first place at the UA Sport Festival._

_Yes, I'm going to answer those questions inside of your head._

_If you prove to me that you're worth it._

_I possibly can't give you stuffs for free right? You have to fight for it._

_Oh my, it seems that my pen has run out of ink._

_Break a leg, weird hat boy._

_I expect great news coming from you._

Toodles!

**Your beloved fairy guardian**

Boboiboy couldn't believe his eyes! Was it true?! Or is this person just messing with him? If it's true, then the one would probably send this letter to him is his guardian! Yeah, the mysterious person who helped him when he first came here. Finally, there answers he has been looking for!

All Might and Principal Nezu waited for a reaction from the elemental user. It seemed that the letter was crucial seeing that Boboiboy gave a shocking expression after reading the letter. "Boboiboy, are you okay-"

"Where is this person?!" Boboiboy quickly cuts them off. "Is he still here?! I have to see him!" he asked in a desperate tone and questioning eyes.

All Might was taken back. He had never seen a frustrated and desperate expression from the always cheerful elemental user. This was the first. "He just came out from this room 5 minutes ago before you arrived here." All Might answered.

 **"** THANK YOU, SIR!" without a single glance, Boboiboy left the puzzled teacher and principal. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he might get to see his guardian before his guardian disappeared again. This was his opportunity, and he won't let it slip by that easily.  
  
  


* * *

After running aimlessly, Boboiboy stopped for a while. "It will take forever to find my guardian in this crowd!" then an idea came him as he looked for a perfect place to hide from the sight of others. "I can't find this person alone. So, I'll have to count on my elemental split to help me!" Boboiboy carefully looked around him to make sure that there's no one to see him use his elemental split. He'll probably be in trouble if he's been spotted using his elemental split.

"All right, no one is here." He said after looking for a while. "Boboiboy Triple Split!" a circle containing his three out of seven elemental logos appeared. Boboiboy jumped into it and separated into his Earth, Leaf, Light elements.

"We have to find our guardian or else we might never find him again!" Earth said to his siblings. "I think this person might still be somewhere near UA!"

"Our guardian left 5 minutes before we arrived at the principal's office, right? So that means, he was already there during the results announcement. If I calculated it correctly then this person might be either the first-year stage, the entrance hall, or somewhere that sells food for the audience. If we hurry then we might catch him." Earth and Leaf nodded, agreeing to what Light is saying.

"Then we don't have time! We better search him! Let's meet here after this." Earth told them, and with that they split up in different directions, hoping that they managed to find their guardian.

"Where are you Mr. Fairy Guardian?!"

* * *

**First-Year Stage**

"God! This guardian of ours, is he playing hide and seek or something?!" Light huffed as he searched around the first-year stage. "We don't know how this guardian even looks like. How on earth are we going to find him?! By instinct?!" he continued searching until came across a green-haired boy and the icy-hot user.

"What did you want to talk about?" Midoriya asked the boy in front of him.

 _"Eh? Midoriya and Todoroki? What are they doing here?"_ Light whispered. Luckily his presence wasn't seen by both of them. So, he decided to stay for a while, silently 'hearing' their conversation. Oh! And he will also save Midoriya if Todoroki chose to hurt him or something.

"Umm..." Midoriya gulped as Todoroki sharply stared at him. _"He gives off a cold intimidation, different from Kacchan. Though, I also feel this kind of sensation when Boboiboy is in his lightning form."_ The green-head muttered.

"I was overpowered. So much that I broke my pledge." Todoroki began speaking. "Your last sprint, I felt something from it. It was the similar feeling I felt that I experienced from watching All Might's full power up close."

"What does that mean?" Midoriya asked him back. He was afraid that Todoroki knew he had the One for All quirk.

"It means I felt something similar coming from you." Todoroki added.

 _"Know that you mention it, Midoriya's quirk is almost the same as All Might's. He did say to me that he had a power-based quirk."_ Light muttered and continued listening.

"It means I felt something similar coming from you. Midoriya, are you-" Todoroki gave him a cold look as Midoriya shivered in fear. Fear of knowing that his secret was discovered by one of his classmates. "All Might's secret love child or something?"

Light deadpanned after hearing that. _"For someone with an amazing quirk, you're pretty stupid Todoroki."_ Light held his not-aching forehead. _"There's no way Midoriya is All Might's love child. He literally has a 'living' father! Though, his father is busy with work or something."_

 _"Secret love child?!"_ Midoriya yelled inside his head. "That's not how it is! Why do you think that about me?" the green-heard quickly asked him back.

"Since you said, "that's not how it is," then I'm assuming that there's a connection between the both of you that you can't talk about, right?" Todoroki looked at Midoriya as if he challenged the green-head to say no to that argument. "Endeavor's my old man. I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two hero."

"So, Todoroki is the son of the famous number two hero, huh?" Light muttered and continued listening quietly.

"If you have something from the number one hero, then I have even more reason to beat you." Todoroki said bitterly. "To him All Might is an eyesore because he knew the fact that he couldn't beat All Might, no matter what how hard he tries. So, he moved onto his next plan." Todoroki began explaining, all though talking about his so-called father was like a poisonous toxin to him. 

"What are you talking about, Todoroki-kun-" Midoriya was about to speak when Todoroki cuts him off.

"You've heard of Quirk marriages, right? That thing that become a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared. Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage." The icy-hot user continued.

 _"Quirk marriages? Don't tell me-"_ Light gasped as he looked Todoroki with a horrorific expression.

"My old man is a man with both accomplishment and money. He won over my mother's relatives and get hold of my mother's quirk. He is trying to fulfil his own desire by raising me to be a hero that surpasses All Might."

Both Midoriya and Light couldn't believe what they were hearing! They felt that that Todoroki wasn't lying. _"Todoroki-kun / Todoroki"_

"It's so annoying! I won't become the tool for a scum like him!" Todoroki growled as resentment began escalating within him. "In my memories, my mother is always crying. "Your left side is unsightly," my mother said as she poured boiling water on me." The heterochromia-eyed boy touched the large scar on his left face. A painful flashback suddenly played on his mind. Yes, a memory of how he was abused by his father while his mother cried day and night because of him.

 _"That's... That's too cruel!"_ Light clenched his teeth. How could a person use his son like that! " _No wonder Todoroki was a little bit shaken when he saw that idiot fire sibling of mine. Maybe the reason he was distant to us was because Fire somehow reminded him of his father."_

**Meanwhile, Fire from afar-**

**_"Hey! What did I do wrong? I didn't burn his house or something! I don't deserve to be hated here!"_ **

"Basically, I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's quirk- No! I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it!" Todoroki's handsome face darkened. Clearly, he hated his left side quirk and swore to never used it.

"The world he talked about was so different that honestly, I was scared. I thought about how it could be so different for us, even if we were aiming for the same thing." Midoriya muttered.

 _"That's pure hatred alright."_ Light sighed. After knowing this, he couldn't help but want to help Todoroki to overcome this problem. _"Though, Todoroki doesn't see 'Boboiboy' as a friend but still, I can't ignore the fact that he needs help."_

"I don't care if you can't tell me how you're connected to All Might. However, I will rise above you with just my right side." Todoroki continued giving a sharp glare to the green-head.

"Todoroki-kun, thank you for telling me your story. After hearing that, it seems like my motivation seems trivial compared to yours, but I can't lose either." Midoriya gave him a firm look. "I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me. That declaration of war you gave earlier, I'll return that. I will beat you, too!"

After hearing that, Todoroki left the green-head. However, before he left, he gave Midoriya a look that says, "Do your best."

Unknown to them, the whole conversation between Todoroki and Midoriya was not only heard by Light but also was heard by an ash-blonde boy who secretly hide on the other side of the wall.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"A place that sells food, huh? Then, it must be the school's cafeteria!" Leaf decided as he ran towards the cafeteria. Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to search at the food stalls near UA, the right place that sells food for the audience.

"Boboiboy!" Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, and Uraraka called him as soon as they saw the elemental user.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Leaf grinned cheerfully at them.

"Woah! Boboiboy, my man! Are you having a 'Go Green' campaign or something?" Kaminari asked as he pointed Boboiboy now green gym uniform.

Boboiboy's blue PE uniform now turned bright green as he is using his leaf element. On the front, the white UA pattern is the same, but the red portion of the sleeves have turned yellow. His trousers aren't tucked into his boots and eventually are a bit loose. His red wristbands also turned green. His green hat was now worn haphazardly with the brim at the back. Though, slightly tilted to the side with a triangular leaf emblem rests at the front.

Yes, the green-themed boy, we all love.

"Campaign?" Leaf titled his head a little, probably thinking. "Why do I need to have a campaign, Kaminari? I'm not running for president." Leaf replied to Kaminari's words which made the Pikachu 2.0 pause for a moment.

Kirishima and Sero burst into a laugh, so loud that they could be heard by the whole cafeteria. "Boboiboy got you good, Kaminari!" they didn't stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing, guys? Did Kaminari did something stupid again?" Leaf innocently asked the red-head and the raven-haired boy.

Kirishima and Sero suddenly paused. "HAHAHAHA! HE CALLED YOU STUPID, KAMINARI!" they laughed again. This time even louder than ever.

Kaminari glared at the loveable leaf element as Leaf just smiled at him.

"Honestly, where we you Boboiboy? You vanished after the outcome announcement." Uraraka asked the elemental user.

"I was at the principal office, of course! Our guardian hand sent us a-" Leaf stopped for a while, making his friends look at him rather oddly. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Leaf rubbed his head as he totally forgot the main reason he was there.

"Did you guys see a mysterious person around here?" Leaf asked, making his friends stare at him with wide eyes.

"Mysterious person?" Iida was the first to recover from the sudden shock. "I think there's no mysterious person here, Boboiboy. May I ask, what kind of features the person you're looking for?"

Leaf froze. "I... I... don't know." He slowly replied. "I never met him."

"Dude, you're looking for a person you literally don't even recognize. Have you gone crazy or something?" Kirishima replied.

"It's like you're looking for an invisible person, man!" Kaminari continued.

"This... This person. He is our guardian." Leaf gave them a teary eye, sad because he doesn't have a clue to search this person. "I really need to see this person!"

 _"Our?"_ Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, Uraraka, and Sero silently questioned. _"Did he have relative coming here or something? But he said that he was all alone own his own here."_

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with that Boboiboy." Iida apologized to the crying Leaf. "However, I think this isn't a suitable place for you to search him." He tried to cheer the elemental user.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Leaf questioned.

"Iida is right, silly! The cafeteria is only for student and UA's staffs." Kirishima chuckled. "I mean if you're looking for your guardian then maybe he's at the food stalls or something."

"Yeah! Kirishima is right, Boboiboy. Outsiders can't enter here. It is prohibited." Sero added.

Leaf then brightened, to bright that his classmates were forced to cover their delicate eyes. "Thanks a lot, guys! I'll be going now-" Leaf was about to leave them but...

"Wait!" Iida and Uraraka stopped him as Leaf turned towards them.

"Boboiboy, I've been wondering. What was that special move you made during the previous battle?" Iida asked him. "That special move with those red lightnings."

"Yeah! I thought your lightning was yellow not red! But seriously Boboiboy, you were also concealing a special move from us beside Iida." Uraraka looked at Leaf with a wondering look.

"Now that you mention it! How did you change your lightning power?! I mean, the red lightning was much more murderous than the yellow one. Come on, man! Answer me!" Kaminari ran towards Leaf. Kaminari then shakes Leaf's body until the innocent boy began to feel dizzy.

Kirishima and Sero quietly listened. Whatever move Boboiboy used during the cavalry battle must be a powerful one. _"Man, I wished I saw that."_ They sighed.

"Well, are you going to answer us, Boboiboy?" Iida and Uraraka asked again. Leaf gulped as his friends were beginning to surround him, blocking off any exits he could use to escape.

Leaf started to sweat as questioning eyes were fixed at him. _"I have to think of something!"_ he inwardly shouted. _"What would Light do in a situation like this?!"_

_"Come on brain, think of an idea!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_"Think."_

.

.

.

.

.

_"Think."_

.

.

.

.

.

**_"THINK!"_ **

.

.

.

.

.

"What are we talking about?"

Leaf gave them his iconic blank face and titled his head a little. Acting like an innocent kid who's dodging a question from his parent when he got caught red-handed eating chocolate in the middle of the night.

His friends look at him with disbelieve as Leaf gave them a bright smile while imaginary flowers were floating all over Leaf.

"We're talking about the-" before they could finish, Leaf cuts them off abruptly.

"What are we talking about, again?" Leaf asked back, still giving them a confused look. As he perfectly dodging the death question.

"Boboiboy, we wanted to talk about-" they tried to continue and again was cut off by the elemental user.

"Seriously guys, what are we talking about?" this time Leaf titled his head in a cute manner as his grin grew brighter by seconds.

"You know what, just go and find your guardian." It was Kaminari who gave up the first. Maybe his eyes were suffering from Leaf's brightness?

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Leaf cheered as he managed to avoid answering the question. "Sorry guys, see you later!" Leaf waved at them and quickly fled away.

The remaining five glanced at one another, and...

"What was that just now?"   
  
  


* * *

**The Entrance Hall**

"There's so many people around here. How am I going to find him?" Earth groaned. However, that did not stop him from searching for their guardian. "I may not know how exactly this person looks like, but I'm going to give up!" Earth said resolutely.

His brown eyes carefully scanned around. "I better look over there-"

"My, my... Is it my lucky day?" a mysterious voice was heard behind Earth.

Earth turned around, but there was no one there. Was he hallucinating or something?

"It's nice to finally meet you, protector of power spheres and planet earth's mightiest elemental hero, Boboiboy. Well, I should probably call you Tanah or Earth in that hideous form." The mysterious voice was still heard, but the body was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?!" Earth shouted. Who is this person? And did he know his true identity?

"Me? Well, I'm really flattered you're curious about me but I can't reveal my true self, right now. There won't be any surprises and that isn't fun, right?" the amused voice teased him. "Hmmm... but I should give you a clue." Earth could feel the voice's owner snicker at him.

Earth waited for a reply until...

"Vicious." The voice only gave him one word, and it was enough from him to be shaken.

"WHAT?" Earth turned right, there was a masked-man not far from him.

"I'll be looking forward to destroy you, elemental hero." With that, the masked-man left him.

"WAIT!" Earth quickly chased the masked-man and was about to use his Earth Wall to stop him, but suddenly he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking-" the leader of the elemental siblings froze as cold turquoise eyes looked at him a sharp glare.

The people around him were starting to whisper. As if Earth was caught doing something wrong or something.

"You're the boy with the elemental quirk, huh?" the harsh voice said with a hint of curiosity plus dissatisfaction at the end. His turquoise eyes still fixed at the boy in front of him.

"I am and who are you?" Earth politely asked when suddenly the people around him gasped.

"This boy, had he gone nuts or something? That's the Number 2 hero he's talking too!"

"Oh my, this boy isn't shaken by Endeavor's immense aura! As expected from a UA student!"

"Woah! This is the first time I saw Endeavor stopped and talk to people!"

Earth clearly could hear what they were saying, he wasn't deaf or something. So, the man in front of him is the Number 2 hero, Endeavor, huh?

If he's a hero, then why does he have such cold and threatening eyes?

"I'm Flame Hero, Endeavor, boy." Endeavor simply replied. "I say your performance just now and your fire element form is impressive." Then he paused for a while. "But let me tell you this elemental boy, Todoroki Shoto beat you in the final match. Afterall, he's my son." Endeavor then walked away, leaving our beloved elemental user.

"Stop! **Earth Wall**!" an earth wall emerged before Endeavor, preventing him from moving forward.

The flame hero turned to Earth. _"This boy has guts, huh?"_ he muttered.

"Mr. Flame Hero, I don't know why you unexpectedly declared that but, I'm not planning to lose either!" Earth gave him a determined look. "I am going to win this! I **need** and **will** win first place in the UA Sports Festival!"

 _"So, I can finally have my answers!"_ he inwardly shouted.

"What's your name, elemental boy?" the Flame Hero asked in a bitter tone.

"It's Ea- I mean Boboiboy, sir!" Earth nearly slipped his tongue.

"Then do your best because no matter what your reasons are, my son will still take you down. Mark my words." With a brief look Endeavor left Earth.

Earth took a deep breath as his earth wall collapsed. Then suddenly he realized something and quickly looked at his surroundings. "Oh wonderful! Now, I lost masked-man!" Earth sighed, but he had a feeling their path will cross again.

People around him stared Earth with astonishment while some of them took pictures of him. "This boy was acknowledged by Endeavor!" They all gasped after witnessing such a scene just now.

* * *

  
  


**After a while...**

After the long search, Earth, Leaf, and Light finally decided to meet again. After all the next round will start soon, so they have to get ready and conserve their energy. The three of them felt a little disappointed because they did not find their guardian.

"Cheer up guys! I'm sure if we win the UA sports festival then we can finally meet him." Earth tried to give them encouragement even though he was also a bit sad.

"Yeah." Leaf and Light gave him a sad smile.

"Now let's combine before anyone noticed we're missing or something." With that Leaf and Light merged together with Earth.

"Thank goodness no one saw us." Boboiboy took a deep breath when suddenly his head hurts like it always does after his elements merge back. Different memories came bursting into his mind.

"What the- **(Apakah?!)** " Each particular recollection slowly played in his head, shocking him with what had just occurred.  
  
  


* * *

"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!" Present Mic announced while the audience roared. Excited for the upcoming match.

"But before that there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! We've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to spice things up!"

Then the whole first-year stadium plunged into silence as everyone eyes fixed on the girls from Class 1-A.

"Huh?" both Aizawa and Present Mic questioned the crazy situation before them.

"What are they doing?" Aizawa asked as the girls were now in an orange cheerleader uniform while holding yellow pompoms. This plan was had Mineta and Kaminari written all over it.

"What's the matter, Class 1-A? What kind of fan service is that?" Present Mic asked those girls.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed furiously. They were fooled by the likes of those two bastards.

During lunchtime, Yaoyorozu and Jiro were approached by those two. They lied to them by telling the girls that they have to wear a cheerleader outfit and do a cheer battle this afternoon. It was something they heard from Aizawa-sensei, those pesky boys added.

Of course, Yaoyorozu and Jiro shivered in disgust thinking about that. Still, they did it anyway thinking that it was true especially when Aizawa-sensei's name was involved with it.

"Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes?" Yaoyorozu slumped down, feeling betrayed. "I even used my quirk to make these outfits."

Mineta and Kaminari grin with satisfaction as they managed to trick the girls. "Next time, we should-"

"Excuse me, boys." Boboiboy walked up behind those two. However, it was Earth that took control of him right now.

"It's not nice to trick young maidens, especially tricking them into doing stupid things like this." Earth gave them a murderous aura as he darkly smiled. His aura was enough to make both Mineta and Kaminari shudder with terror. "A real man knows how to respect a woman, boys."

"You're such a good man, Boboiboy!" Kirishima let out a touched tear.

"If I ever catch the both of you doing horible things like this again, then I'll throw you to the edge of the galaxy." He warned them with a killing gaze. "Especially you Mineta. You'll be a grape pulp when I'm done with you."

Mineta and Kaminari quickly nodded, afraid that Earth is going to kill them.

 **"Earth Wall!"** Earth quickly created a wall to block others from viewing his friends in that sexy cheerleader outfit. "You girls better changed back to your gym uniform." Earth advised as he looked somewhere else, blushing.

"Boboiboy is such a gentleman!" the girls praised. "Thank you, Boboiboy!" they thanked him quickly got changed.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!" the announcement continued.

"Now, let's draw lots to determine your battle opponents." Midnight took over. However...

"Um! Excuse me, Midnight-sensei!" Ojiro suddenly raised his hand. "I'm withdrawing." This had made his friends looked at him with a surprising look.

"Ojiro-kun, why?" Midoriya quickly asked him.

"Yeah! You worked so hard for this!" Boboiboy added, hoping that Ojiro would change his mind.

"I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end. I think it was that guy's quirk." Ojiro turned to Shinsou who was totally ignoring the commotion in front of him.

Midoriya and Boboiboy turned their gaze towards the one and only general department student who made it to the finals. _"What kind of quirk does he have?"_ they questioned.

"I know that this is a rare chance and it's foolish to waste it, but! Everyone here competed by giving their all! And I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened!" Ojiro continued, feeling somewhat upset with his previous results.

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this sports festival for those who didn't do anthing to move onto the final round?" a student from Class 1-B voiced his opinion.

"What's with these guys?! They're so manly!" Kirishima said as his feeling was touched again.

"Youthful talk like that is something.... I like! Ojiro! Shoda! I accept your withdrawal!" Midnight gave them a huge grin as she acknowledge their withdrawal.

"She decided based on her tastes!" the students sweat-drop.

"In that case sensei they should replace the two missing spots." Kendo raised her hand and pointed at Tetsutetsu's team. "The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top, Team Tetsutetsu."

"Such youthful spirit! Alright then, I accept! Then please discuss and send 2 members from your team to continue to the next round." After a brief discussion, they decided that Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki will continue on the next round.

Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki will be the stars from Class 1-B. In short, Tetsutetsu, similar to his name, has steel-grey hair and sharp jagged teeth. His features were almost the same with Kirishima as color was the only difference between them. Next to the boy was a girl with thin thorny vines like hair. Elegance and politeness would probably fit to describe her, and she was Shiozaki. 

These two are one of the top students in Class 1-B.

"Good luck guys! Make Class 1-B, proud!" Honenuki and Awase cheered for them.

"All right! Let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude! And have fun with the recreation! First up, scavenger hunt!" Present Mic announced as the first game begin.

Boboiboy decided to join the scavenger hunt, where he really needs to keep his mind off his guardian. Everyone was now starting to collect miscellaneous objects that they were given on a card. However, among all of the cards, Boboiboy got the hardest one.

"Hey Todoroki." Boboiboy decided to use his Water element and approached the hybrid quirk user. "Can you help me?" Water said with a poker-face.

"What?" Todoroki simply replied as Boboiboy showed him his card. Todoroki was frozen upon seeing the revealed content. "E... Eternal Prince of Tempestuous Destiny?"

Then there was an awkward silence between them. Both Todoroki and Water didn't know the right words to say about this.

"You seem like a handsome prince from a fantasy book. So, can you follow me for a bit?" Water gave him a blank look and quickly pushed him forward. Forcing Todoroki to walk with him.

"You know Todoroki, you can't run from your problems forever. Soon enough, you'll have to face them whether you like it or not." Water said which made the heterochromia boy surprised.

After the scavenger hunt, Water thanked Todoroki and went somewhere else, probably sleeping somewhere warm.

 _"Is it me or does Boboiboy know something?"_ Todoroki muttered as Water's figure began disappearing out of his sight.  
  
  


* * *

"Hey guys! Are you ready?! The finals that you've been waiting for are finally starting!" Finally, the tournament battle was about to begin. "Without further a due, lest begin the first match for today!"

"Match number one-"

"KAMINARI VS ASHIDO!"

"Goodluck!" their classmates cheered for those two.

"Even if you're a girl I won't go easy on you, Ashido! I'll end this in an instant!" Kaminari pointed out the pink acid quirk user.

"Likewise, Kaminari! Don't you think that I can't kick your butt just because you're a guy!" Ashido replied.

"What is this? A war between man and woman?" Present Mic commented. "First match, start!" he announced.

Kaminari was the first to move as he began charging his electric but Ashido already came up with a brilliant plan to counter Kaminari's dangerous lightning.

"Hey Kaminari!" she called him in which it attracted Kaminari's attention. "Say, why don't we go on a date after this?" she gave him a girly smile.

"D... Date?" Kaminari lost focused as his bolts of lightnings were starting to disappear.

"Now, this is my chance!" Ashido acted quickly and used her acid to slide forward. "I'm sorry but I was kidding. Besides, you're not my type!" with that she punched Kaminari in the stomach and chin, making the lightning user unconscious because of the powerful punches he got.

"Kaminari is down! The winner is Ashido!" Midnight declared as the audience cheered.

"Seriously Kaminari?" Boboiboy questioned. "Are you really that desperate to date?" and face-palmed.

"Well, that did end in an instance." Midoriya commented as he began muttering. Filling his hero notebook with pieces of information he just gained. "As expected, Ashido-san have good reflexes and physical strength. Even during the quirk assessment test, she placed ninth out of everyone. What is her secret?" he muttered again.

"Midoriya, please stop. You're scaring the others." Boboiboy sweat-drop beside Midoriya.

The second match continued with Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu's match. The second match also ended up in an instance as Tokoyami pushed Yaoyorozu out of bounds using Dark Shadow. For the second match, Tokoyami received an overwhelming victory.

"I... I couldn't do anything." Yaoyorozu looked down, upset that she was beaten in a second by Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami advanced to the second round!" Midnight announced the second winner.

"Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the greatest quirk ever?!" Present Mic praised him.

"Heh, not bad. That Dark Shadow is an interesting quirk." A man with blond hair and red wings commented at Tokoyami's performance. "Finally, someone that caught my eyes."

 _"The problem was her time lag."_ The Light within Boboiboy commented. _"Tokoyami can bring out Dark Shadow with no time lag whereas Yaoyorozu needs time to gather her thought and ideas. This also applies to her quirk as she has to gather her thought first then think of something to create."_

"Welp, I better get ready then! I'm up for the third match." Boboiboy stood up.

"Good luck Boboiboy!" Midoriya gave him some encouragement. _"I can wait to see Boboiboy's match!"_ the green-head inwardly whispered as he couldn't contain himself to write long notes about Boboiboy's quirk.

 _"He's up next, huh?"_ both Bakugou and Todoroki turned their gaze towards our elemental hero.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)**. Thanks, Midoriya. I hope I can win this." With that Boboiboy walked away, ready for his match.

"Hey, I've been wondering. Who is Boboiboy's opponent?" Ojiro who sat behind Midoriya asked the green-head.

 **"Oh! His opponent is...** "

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**You can also read this chapter at:**

https://www.wattpad.com/947995345-boboiboy-galaxy-x-bnha-fanfic-elemental-hero-in 

**There some fan art there plus some images! :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 11
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 11**

"Welp, I better get ready then! I'm up for the third match." Boboiboy stood up.

"Good luck Boboiboy!" Midoriya gave him some encouragement.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)**. Thanks, Midoriya. I hope I can win this." With that, Boboiboy walked away, ready for his match.

"Hey, I've been wondering. Who is Boboiboy's opponent?" Ojiro who sat behind Midoriya asked the green-head.

**"Oh! His opponent is..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Everybody, it's time for the third match! Are you ready?!" this announcement was accompanied by the cheer from the audience.

"His name starts with a B! And a boy that can control 7 elements in one quirk! From hero course, Boboiboy!" When his name was announced, Boboiboy slowly entered the arena to face his opponent.

**_"EH?! A student that can control 7 elements in a quirk?!"_ **

**_"Hey, isn't that kind of power sort of dangerous? Especially for a kid like him?"_ **

**_"Woah! I never heard of a person that can manipulate multiple elements!"_ **

**_"Wait? Isn't that the kid who was talking to the Number 2 Hero just now?"_ **

**_"If I recall he was on Team Midoriya in the previous battle. Man, that last sprint from him managed to get them second place, you know."_ **

The audience was whispering among themselves. Indeed, Boboiboy has attracted their attention starting since the obstacle race.

"VERSUS—"

"The assassin from Class 1-B! Pretty things have thorns, you know! From hero course, Ibara Shiozaki!"

"So, Boboiboy's opponent is a student from Class 1-B, huh?" Ojiro stated. "Among of the students from Class 1-B, I heard that Shiozaki is one of the strongest."

"I heard that as well! But the ability of her quirk is still unknown to us." Midoriya replied. It was true though, because they only know a little bit of information about the quirk abilities from other classes. Class 1-B in particular. A class filled with exceptional students. However, they just didn't get enough screen time compared to Class 1-A.

 _"Ah, never would I thought I would be fighting a girl."_ Boboiboy muttered nervously. _"I really need to be careful not to harm her or anything. Because if you harm a girl then you'll have to face the consequences from her father."_

"That Boboiboy! Always lucky with the girls!" Mineta growled with absolute jealousy. "How come the girls like him? At this rate, he will create his own fanclub!" The purple-head said as he imagined Boboiboy's smug face with girls all over him.

"Well, compared to you—" Kirishima pointed him. "Boboiboy treat all the girls with respect! No wonder, the girls like him." Kirishima's words hit Mineta like a bolder. He cried at the corner after hearing that from Kirishima.

"Now, we'll have a super flashy battle this time—"

"Excuse me! Please excuse the interruption." Unexpectedly, Shiozaki raised her hand. "What do you mean by 'assassin'? I have only come to pursue victory, not to take my opponent's life."

"I... I'm sorry!" Present Mic immediately apologised.

"In the first place, I wished to enter UA High School not for wicked purposes, but for the salvation of others." She continued as a holy light radiated at her.

"Like I said, I'm sorry! My bad, okay?!" Present Mic kept apologising to her.

"I thank you for your consideration." Shiozaki gave him a bow of gratitude.

 _"She seems nice!"_ Boboiboy muttered and quickly walk towards her. "Umm... Shiozaki, wasn't it?" he continued to greet the thorny-haired girl. "I'm Boboiboy! I'll be you opponent today! I hope we have a fun and fair battle." He bows to her. "And I'm really sorry if I accidentally hurt you in this battle! Please, don't tell your father on me!"

"Oh, my!" truthfully Shiozaki was a little bit surprised by this. "It's nice to meet you, Boboiboy-san. Please, don't hold back on me! In battles we tend to get hurt, so it's fine." She also bows to him.

Then they both smiled warmly at each other, giving a pleasant atmosphere to the audience.

"What is this—? Never in my life, I see such politeness before battle." Present Mic deadpanned.

"That's what we call mutual respect." Aizawa continued.

"So, are ready now?" Present Mic asked the two students.

"Yes." Boboiboy and Shiozaki nodded as they walk to the opposite side.

"Okay! Now that's settle, let the third match begin!" Present Mic quickly announced.

Shiozaki didn't hesitate and quickly struck Boboiboy first with the vines from her hair. A brief explanation of her quirk, her quirk is called vines. The vines on her head are extendable and detachable. So, she can strike and protect at the same time. As long as she makes sure to get plenty of water and sunlight, it will flourish in an instance.

 _"As long as I kept attacking Boboiboy-san, then he can't use his elemental power. With my vines assault, then I'll slowly lead him out of bound."_ Shiozaki muttered.

So, it seems that her plan is to not let Boboiboy use his elemental power after all.  
  


* * *

  
**Earlier**

When Shiozaki's opponent was revealed, Shiozaki felt restless because her opponent was a strong person. In fact, one of the talented students in Class 1-A, that Class 1-B also acknowledged.

Yes, that person was Boboiboy, an elemental quirk user.

"Man, you're facing a tough opponent right off the bat, huh Shiozaki?" Tetsutetsu commented as he looked at the screen. The jagged-teeth boy frowned, "I'm facing off with Kirishima. Why do I have to battle someone that obviously has the same quirk as mine!"

They continued thinking for a way to win when suddenly a skull-like boy and bandana boy confronted their friends.

"You two were chosen to represent us. Why the long faces? You should be pleased you know!" Honenuki commented, looking at his nervous friends.

"No wonder they're nervous. Look at that." Awase said as he pointed at the screen. "I don't want to worry about Tetsutetsu, but Shiozaki's opponent is the elemental kid."

"Oh, I see." Honenuki simply responded. "I hate to admit this but Boboiboy is a strong opponent. I mean, he has shown us many potentials during the assessment test." He commented, making Shiozaki even nervous. "But every strong quirk has its own defect, right?" he turned to the vine-haired girl.

"What do you mean by that?" the three of them questioned. Apparently, shocked by Honenuki's comments.

"Just as I thought, you didn't notice a minor weak point of his quirk, huh?" Honenuki smirked. "Here's the thing, every time he used his quirk or changed his elements there would be 10 seconds before he could actually use it." The beige-haired boy began explaining.

"10 seconds?" his friend questioned him again.

"Yes, there's a time lag of 10 seconds before he can actually use his elements. Remember that every time he uses his elemental quirk he would be like, **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy—"** I think you should strike then." Honenuki continued. "This same scenario happened when he changed his elements."

"So, are you saying that Boboiboy-san actually covered his weak point by saying those words?" Shiozaki questioned.

"Might be a possibility or he just says that because that's his own unique way to use his quirk." Honenuki explained more. "Or just a cool tagline to use."

"Oh, I see." His friend replied. _"As expected from a student who got into UA through official recommendations! Honenuki is sharp!"_ they whispered.

It's true though, besides Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, two more students got into UA through recommendations. Those students were Honenuki and Tokage. Therefore, Class 1-B is also filled with excellent quirk user.

"My main point here is, don't let Boboiboy use his elemental quirk or strike him when he's changing his elements. That would be wise to do, if you're facing a strong quirk user like him." The skull-like boy advised. "But knowing you Shiozaki-san, I know you can think of something to win this match."

"Thank for the helpful advice Honenuki-san. I'll be sure to use it well." Shiozaki thanked her classmates as she has a plan to defeat Boboiboy.  
  


* * *

  
  
_"And that's why I have to attack him continuously, so that there's no chance for him to use his quirk!"_ the thorny vine-haired girl muttered as her vines kept attacking Boboiboy. _"If my vines managed to catch him, then I can easily put him outside the arena."_

However, despite the attack she has been giving him, Boboiboy swiftly dodged all of the vines attacks and continued avoiding it again and again.

 _"Yes! Thank goodness I went through all of Tok Kasa's crazy training. Especially, the one with the flying plates and murderous Kang Kong_ **(the sloth-like creatures from Planet Quabaq)** _."_ Boboiboy smiled and continued dodging.

 _"Be surprised, but this is one of Tok Kasa's secret dodging move. He calls it 'Bald Horse Dodging!' **(Elakkan Kuda Berkepala Botak!).** _Boboiboy smirked.

"Woah! Nice dodging from Boboiboy!" Present Mic praised as the audience roared.

 _"My attack can't reach him_?!" Shiozaki muttered as she continued attacking Boboiboy.

"I have to admit Boboiboy is doing well, but I think the enemy doesn't want him to use his elemental power." Midoriya commented.

"So, that's why she attacked him continuously? I get that Boboiboy is good at dodging the opponent's attack, but surely he'll get tired soon." Ojiro replied.

"Yeah, but knowing Boboiboy, I'm sure he has a plan up his sleeve." Iida said as they continued watching.

 _"Now, I have to think a plan to counterattack, but how?"_ Boboiboy muttered. _"I can't use my elemental power with all of these vines attacking me! Somehow, I have to distract her first. How do you distract someone anyway?"_ Boboiboy muttered.

_"What would Tok Kasa do?"_

After a while of thinking plus dodging, Boboiboy came out with a plan. "It's now or never!" he whispered to himself and stopped for a moment.

"Now's my chance!" Shiozaki was about to attack him. However, she paused when Boboiboy was in...

A unique stance—

So unique that her whole body froze seeing that.

However, it was not just her, the whole audience who watched the matched also froze, and suddenly the entire first-stage became quiet.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait for it...

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell is that?!" They all busted into laughter.

"Hah! **Fusion Kuda-Kuda Supra!** " Boboiboy imitated the action and sound of Tok Kasa's 'Kuda-Kuda' stance that he once showed to him and also Gopal. The move was so strange that he and Gopal once said that Tok Kasa was crazy.

And now the craziness is paying off.

Boboiboy smirked. It seems like his plan succeeded as Shiozaki and the whole audience laughed at his attics.

"Where in the hell that kid learn that from?—" Aizawa questioned.

"Boboiboy! What are you doing, man?!" Kirishima and Kaminari laughed at loud.

"Is... Is this Boboiboy's p... plan? Pfftt—" Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka tried to hold their laugh. It would be rude to laugh at Boboiboy since he was their dear friend.

Heck, even Bakugou and Todoroki were surprised by the sudden move. " _Whoever trained Boboiboy must be a wacko."_ They muttered.

"Now! **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Leaf!** " Boboiboy's gym uniform turned green as he was using his leaf element.

"Oh no! I got distracted!" Shiozaki then realised that the funny stance just now was just a part of Boboiboy's plan to distract her. However, she was yet frozen again when Leaf watched her vines with his big bright eyes and was starting to poke it.

"Hey! Where did you got the fertilizers to grow them like this?" Leaf asked the thorn-haired girl.

Shiozaki looked at him with a confused look. "Well, it's just my quirk. I can grow them back with sunlight and water."

"Woah, so cool!" Leaf gave her a bright look as Shiozaki sweat-drop.

"That idiot! This is a fight! Not a damn garden tutorial!" Bakugou growled.

"Hmmm, his personality changed yet again. This time, maybe naivety?" Midoriya quickly scribbled down some notes.

"Why are you writing, Midoriya?" Ojiro, who was seated above Midoriya, quickly looked down to see what Midoriya was writing. "Eh? Boboiboy's different personalities in each element?!" he gasped as everyone looked at Midoriya.

"Ah, yes." Midoriya simply replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone turning at him. "I don't know if this is true or not because it's just a theory of mine." He began explaining. " When Boboiboy use his elemental quirk or changes elements, then a new personality will arise."

"I know what you mean, Midoriya." Tokoyami commented. "It took me a long time to notice this as well. However, his personality does changes when he used his elemental quirk. For instance, his fire and water element. Both are opposite as his fire element is an aggressive one while the water element has a much calmer persona."

"Hey! I'm may not be the brightest among all of you, but I noticed it as well! I mean when he used his lightning and wind element, he became a totally different person!" Kaminari said as he looked all of his friends.

"Yeah! Kaminari's right. If he used his lightning element then he will become this cool and aloof dude. Though, if he used his wind element, he will become the most cheerful person on earth." Kirishima continued.

"I agree. Tokoyami-san, Kaminari-san, and Kirishima-san have a point. However, I would like to add something about his leaf and light element. I think Boboiboy-san will become a naïve person when he used his leaf element and a tactical one during his light element. Although, he rarely used his light element but we can see the difference between those two during the rescue mission." Yaoyorozu gave her view.

"Yes, they are all opposite. Though, Boboiboy's real personality and his Earth persona are almost the same. I think his Earth element resembled him the most." Midoriya commented.

"I'm sorry guys, but don't you think this personality change in him kinda of— being a burden to Boboiboy?" now their attentions turned to Ojiro.

"What do you mean by that, Ojiro-kun?" Iida asked.

"What I meant was that his personality changes maybe a side effect of him using multiples of elements." The tailed-man continued. "As we all know our quirks also give us side effect."

"Or this is his quirk's weakness." Bakugou simply commented, not looking at his classmates.

"But the way he handled those multiple personalities in him is impressive." Todoroki slowly sighed. "I bet he had to endure a hard training for him to be able to do that."

"I agree with Todoroki." Shoji continued the topic. "Multiple personalities nowadays is considered to be a mental disorder. If one might not be able to control it, then maybe that person might lose his normal mind. Boboiboy had managed to overcome this weakness and turned it into a weapon, then he's absolutely a strong person."

 _"That's true. So, if he can control 7 elements then he must have 7 different personalities, huh?"_ they all whispered.

The situation became awkward for a moment.

"Let's just not talked about this in front of him, okay?" Iida stood up. "I think maybe someday he'll open up to us and actually talk about himself more." Iida tried to drive them away from the awkwardness.

"Yeah." They replied as Bakugou clicked his tongue.

"Now let's continue watching his match!" Iida sat down again.

.

.

.

"Say! These thorns kind of remind me of Cattus!" our beloved Leaf wasn't attacking. Instead he was too busy talking to his opponent.

"C... Cattus?" Shiozaki questioned. However, she has a plan up her sleeve. Slowly, her vines were moving behind Leaf to attack Leaf from behind.

"Yeah! His name is Cattus as in Cat + Cactus, get it?" Leaf brightly smiled at her. "So, like I was saying—"

"NOW!" Shiozaki quickly used her quirk and attacked Leaf. However, Leaf managed to dodge it.

Hmmm, it seems that not only did Boboiboy improve his accuracy during his training with Tok Kasa, but also the training had improved his prediction towards the enemy's attack, huh?

"Woah! Nice attack!" Leaf praised her as Shiozaki became more confused at Leaf's attics.

"Well, I'm not stopping here!" Shiozaki attacked once again.

 **"Woven Leaf Barrier!"** Leaf defended himself against the attack. "Hahaha! Missed me!" he also didn't forget to tease her. "Now, time to fight vines with vines! **Creeping vines!** " Leaf immediately attacked her with his non-thorny vines.

However, Shiozaki quickly made a shield out of her quirk. _"He's sure is strong!"_ Shiozaki muttered. _"But I can't lose! My friends are depending on me!"_ she took down her shield and saw a pouting Leaf.

"Hey! No fair! How come your vines have thorns whereas mine is just the ordinary one?" Leaf continued pouting rather cutely at her. "I want to use my thorn vines but if I reveal myself then Earth will be upset at me!"

"W... What?" she was taken back. "T... that's not my concern." Shiozaki's vines began surrounding Leaf again, but Leaf acted quickly.

 **"Leaf Whirlwind."** a whirlwind of leaves surrounded him and deflected the incoming projectiles. "My turn! **Stunning Leaf Shuriken!** " Leaf threw his leaf shurikens which one of it hits Shiozaki's right shoulder, immobilizing her for a moment.

"This!" Shiozaki tried to pull the stunning leaf shuriken, but her hands were quickly tied with Leaf's vines.

"Hey! Don't touched that! Or else your hand will get numb too!" Leaf warned her. "I'm sorry but I'm tying you up! **Woven Leaf Trap!** " Leaf then sends forth strands of weaving leaves to ensnare Shiozaki. "There! With that you won't be able to move!" Leaf said and gave a warm smile to the tied up Shiozaki **(she was tied up the same way as Captain Separo)**.

Shiozaki tried to break free, but the woven leaves were too tight and firm that she could not escape easily. She sighed in defeat as Leaf managed to get her immobilize.

"Winner for the third match, Boboiboy!" Midnight announced as the audience cheered for Boboiboy.

"That was a great match!" they roared as camera flashes around.

"There you have it folks, Boboiboy will move to next battle—" However, Present Mic was cut off when suddenly Leaf raised his right hand.

"Sir? Why were we fighting again? Did someone got their food stolen? Or is it because someone mention yesterday's homework to the teacher?" he asked innocently which the whole first-year stage deadpanned after hearing that.

"Eraser-head, really what's wrong with this kid?" Present Mic asked the Class 1-A homeroom teacher beside him.

"No comment." Aizawa simply answered.

 _"That idiot—"_ Bakugou muttered as Todoroki held his forehead. Probably dizzy from the unstable behavior that Boboiboy offered to him.

"Whoops! I almost forget!" Leaf quickly unloosing his woven leaf trap that was tying Shiozaki. "Are you okay?" he asked her with concern.

"Yeah." Shiozaki replied. "Boboiboy-san, may I ask you a question?"

"If it's not about where I hide Light's cookie jar, then sure! Feel free to ask me anything!" Leaf replied.

"Why didn't you use your fire element? I mean, it would be much faster to win this match." The thorny-haired girl went straight to the point.

Leaf gave her a shocked expression. "Why would I use my fire element?! That would be too cruel!"

"Eh?" Shiozaki was surprised to hear that.

"I mean your quirk comes from your hair, right?" Leaf pointed her hair. "If I used my fire element then I would eventually burn all of your vines including your hair. Trust me, Fire won't hold back destroying anything on his path. He's a living 'Campfire' as Lighting calls him." Leaf explained.

 _"He saying as if his elements are different persons. No, that would be impossible."_ Shiozaki whispered.

"Besides, isn't the hair a crowning glory for a woman?" Leaf continued. "Is not that I look down at your abilities during our match but I want things to be fair between us. And I simply don't want a quick route to victory even if I have to harm a person on my way." Leaf smiled.

 _"Boboiboy-san is too nice for his own good. I mean, everyone would do anything just to win."_ Shiozaki whispered to herself. "T... Thank you for that. I really appreciate your kind intentions." She replied.

"Well, it was a nice battle! Next time, if we face each other, then I would love to show you my deadly pitcher plant!" Leaf continued smiling, brighter than ever.

"Ah... No, thank you." Shiozaki sweat-drop.

"Okay then!" Leaf reverted back to his original self and then both of them left the stage as the fourth match was about to begin.  
  


* * *

  
"Good job winning the third match, Boboiboy!" his friends congratulated him.

"Gee, your battle was both hilarious and amazing!" Kirishima commented.

"Congratulation on winning your match, Boboiboy!" Iida and Uraraka congratulated him.

"Thanks guys. Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy smiled and took a seat near Iida. "So, Midoriya is in the fourth match, huh? If I'm not mistaken, he will be fighting against one of the students from General Studies." He looked at Midoriya, who was now entering the stage.

"Yeah." Iida and Uraraka nodded.

"I wonder what kind of quirk he has?" Boboiboy turned to Ojiro. "You guys were on the same team just now. Do you know what it is, Ojiro?"

Ojiro slowly nodded and gave them a sad look. "Yes, I know. Since I've experience it beforehand. His quirk is—"  
  


* * *

**Just now (Waiting Room)**

"His quirk is brainwashing?!" Midoriya gasped as he heard the piece of information from Ojiro.

"Yes! It's a quirk that can absolutely control people." Ojiro nodded. He decided to warn Midoriya about Shinsou's quirk before their match.

"I... Isn't that too strong to beat?" the green-head questioned.

"Yeah, but you can probably avoid it if you're careful enough." The tailed-man replied. "I don't remember much after I answered his question, but I think that's how it works.

"So, if I answer without thinking then I'll lose right away." Midoriya simplified.

"No, but it's not completely impenetrable." Ojiro explained more. "I said I barely remembered anything until the almost end, right? When we were running away after Shinso stole Tetsutetsu's headband, it looks like I ran into one of the horses on his team. That's when I snapped out of it and I remembered everything clearly after that."

"So, receiving a shock can get rid of it?" Midoriya quickly commented.

"It's very likely." Ojiro replied. "I think Hatsume-san was the only one who didn't get brainwashed by Shinsou. I mean, she's the first one to actually approached him and formed a team together."

"Anyway, that's about all I can tell you."

"Thanks! That was really useful!" Midoriya thanked him.

"I'm going to say something selfish, but please do your best for me, too." The tail quirk user smiled at Midoriya, hoping that the green-head would win the fourth match for him.

"I will." Midoriya replied as he nodded.

He will beat Shinsou in the next match. It's not just for him, but he was also fighting on Ojiro's behalf.

There's no reason for him to lose!  
  


* * *

  
"Audience! Are you ready for the fourth match?!" the announcement was followed by the audience roar.

"Even though he's done well but what's with that face? From hero course, it's Midoriya Izuku!"

"VERSUS—"

"Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! From general studies, it's Shinsou Hitoshi!"

"Bring on the injuries! Fourth battle begins!" with that announcement, the fourth battle had finally begin.

"This is a fight to test the strength of your spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances. That monkey was going on about his pride, but don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance?" Without further a due Shinsou talked about the situation that happened before.

Of course, Shinsou's bad-mouthing about Ojiro had angered Midoriya. "What did you say?!" Midoriya charged forward but suddenly stop at midway. His body froze like a mindless doll.

"I win." Shinsou smirked triumphally as he managed to fool Midoriya.

"I went through the trouble of warning him, too!" Ojiro shouted in distress as his friends turned to him.

 _"Midoriya."_ Boboiboy mumbled suddenly remembering Ojiro's explanation about Shinsou's quirk.

"You probably don't understand, but even with a quirk like this, I have my own dream. Now, lose for me." Shinsou commanded to Midoriya.

"Midoriya! The match just started and he's completely frozen?! He's got a blank look on his face and isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinsou's quirk?!" Present Mic commented as the audience began whispering among their selves.

"That general studies guy has gotten the better of Midoriya Izuku, huh?" Class 1-B representative, Kendo commented.

"That's why I said the entrance exam wasn't rational. Shinsou failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he also applied for general studies, he probably knew that would happen. His quirk is very powerful, but the practical exam consisted of fighting faux villains. That gave an advantage to those with physical attack quirks. He wouldn't have been able to rack up any points with his quirk back then." Aizawa said as he was looking on a paper that contains both Midoriya's and Shinsou's data.

"Turn around and walk out of bounds." Shinsou commanded as the mindless Midoriya slowly walked out of the arena.

A brief of explaining, Shinsou's quirk is brainwashing. By answering his question turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do what he says. However, if he doesn't want the brainwashing switch to turn on then it won't.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might screamed in fear as Midoriya was walking closer to the outside ring.

"No! My body's moving on its own! It's like my head is being filled with fog! Damn it! Stop!" Midoriya inwardly screamed.

"This!"

.

.

"This!"

.

.

"THIS!"

.

.

Suddenly, Midoriya's mind was filled with a foggy image of a group of people. They looked at him as if they heard his pleas and his determination about not going to give up.

After seeing that specific image, the One for All quirk flowed drastically in his body and focused in his fingers. "Move—" Midoriya muttered.

Suddenly a power explosion occurred and had caused a strong wind. Probably the result from the power used by Midoriya just now. Midoriya took a deep breath as he finally managed to free himself from Shinsou's brainwashing quirk.

"This... This... Midoriya has stopped! He's safe!" Present Mic announced loudly, and the audience cheered.

"Deku-kun! / Midoriya-kun! / Midoriya!" Uraraka, Iida, and Boboiboy stood up. They felt relieved that Midoriya was not out of bound yet. That means he's still in the game!

"His fingers are..." Aizawa said as he saw Midoriya's two injured fingers from the effect of the powerful explosion just now. "Did he remove the brainwashing by making them explode?"

"That's crazy!" Ojiro gasped as his classmates looked at Midoriya with disbelief.

"Why?" the fact that Midoriya managed to escape from his brainwashing quirk had surprised Shinsou. "You shouldn't be able to move freely! What did you do?!" he shouted.

Midoriya quickly covered his mouth in case he accidentally answered Shinsou's question again. _"I'm the one who discharged my fingers, but I wasn't the one who moved them. What happened? Some figures, I didn't know came into my mind and for a second, my mind was clear!"_ The green-head muttered.

 _"That image just now. It had the presence of the people who spun together One for All inside of me. Did they save me? Is that even possible? Even if I think about it now, I won't find the answer!"_ Midoriya looked at his injured fingers.

"What did you do?!" Shinsou marched forward as he attacked Midoriya. "You can produce that much power just by moving your fingers? I'm jealous! Thanks to my quirk, I've been behind from the start. Someone who's been blessed like you can't understand, can you?!"

 _"I understand!"_ Midoriya said to himself. The pain of knowing that he was quirkless before still feels inside of him. It's true, he was really blessed because All Might gave him the One for All quirk. That's why he has no reason to lose!

Midoriya and Shinsou then began shoving each other until one of them was out of bound. They had a hard fight as both of them refuse to lose this match. However, Midoriya has the upper hand in this match as he forcefully pushed Shinsou near the white line.

 _"Is he trying to push me out?"_ Shinsou whispered and punched Midoriya's injured fingers. He used this chance to get away from the One for All quirk user and quickly turned Midoriya so now the green-head was near the white line. "You're the one who's going to lose!"

"I can't lose!" Midoriya being the smart person he is, quickly grabs hold of Shinsou's right arm and shoulder as he proceeds to throw him outside the battle arena. A loud thud was heard when Shinsou's body hit the ground hard.

"Shinsou is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round two!" Midnight declared the fourth match winner.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy smiled as he gave the green-head a thumbs up.

"Damn it!" Shinso gritted his teeth as he stood up, feeling disappointed at himself for losing this match.

"Shinsou-kun, why do want to be a hero?" Midoriya slowly approached Shinsou.

Shinsou quickly turned away. "You can't help the things you long for." He answered, and proceed walking away.

 _"I felt the same way before I inherited One for All."_ The green-head whispered. It was not just him, but a lot of people out there also wanted to be a hero just like him. Although some had to give up their dream just because they weren't 'suitable' enough to be a hero.

It was a cruel and demanding society they live in, so he can't blame it.

"You can be a hero, Shinsou-kun!" Midoriya shouted.

"I'm planning to and I'm not definitely going to give up." Shinsou replied, not looking at Midoriya. "Remember that! Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the hero course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better hero than you guys!"

"Yeah!" Midoriya nodded not realising the chance of him getting brainwashed again. "He got me again! Why? Even though, the match is over—"

"People are usually wary when they talk to me. At this rate, someone will trip you up in no time." Shinso smirked as he finally turned to Midoriya.

"Huh?" Midoriya finally released from the brainwashing quirk.

"At least, don't lose in an unseemly way." Shinsou added.

"I won't!" Ah, Midoriya yet again falls into Shinsou's brainwashing quirk.

"You never learn, huh?" Shinsou sighed.  
  


* * *

  
Boboiboy took a deep breath. He felt relief that Midoriya managed to proceed to the quarter-final. Though, he still felt worried about his friend because it seems that Midoriya had suffered an injury from the sudden burst of power he displayed just now.

"I'm going to check on Midoriya for a moment, guys." Boboiboy turned to Iida and Uraraka.

"Sorry, we couldn't accompany you, Boboiboy." They apologised.

"It's fine. I mean, you guys need to prepare a strategy for you upcoming battle. I understand." Boboiboy gave them a warm smile. "I'll be back in a minute." With that, he left them and proceed to walk to the infirmary where Midoriya is being treated right now.

"That should do it." Recovery Girl said as she had just finished wrapping the wound on Midoriya's finger. Then she gave All Might a sharp look. "You put some weird pressure on him again, didn't you?" She quickly gave the skinny All Might an elbow that land on his stomach.

"Ouch!" All Might sputtered some blood as he holds his stomach. "It was necessary!" He defended himself.

"All Might, just now I had a vision. There were eight people in there but I couldn't recognize their faces. When my mind was filled with fog from the brainwashing, that vision appeared as if to drive away the fog. It was like I was barely able to move just my fingertips for a moment. Was it the people who had inherited One for All that I saw just now?" Midoriya said as he looked at the Number One Hero, looking for answers.

"Scary! What the heck?!" All Might trembled.

"What?! I thought you'd know about it!" Midoriya was taken back.

"Yes, I also saw that specific image in my younger days. Well, it is a clear sign that you've got a better grasp on One for All. That image you saw back then is like a trace of something they left behind in One for All. In other words, that vision isn't what got rid of the brainwashing, but your strong feeling that helped you to overcome Young Shinsou's brainwashing." The skinny blond man explained.

"That explanation is not satisfying at all, though..." Midoriya rubbed his head as a gesture he wasn't satisfied by that.

"Don't get too hung up about it!" All Might quickly respond the green-head.

However, unknown to them, Boboiboy accidentally heard the whole conversation. His body froze as he tried to remain himself calm.

**"Midoriya, has the One for All quirk?!" the orange hat boy whispered.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere...**

"AMMA! APPA!" Gopal screamed in fear as he was chased by a giant dinosaur-like reptile. Gopal and friends were on another planet yet again. Only this time their mission wasn't saving a power sphere from evil aliens, but they were searching for a power sphere.

A power sphere that can save their elemental friend.

However, Gopal being the clumsy and selfish person he is managed to attract danger, again.

"BOBOIBOY! PLEASE COME BACK AND SAVE ME!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he could. "Ayoyo! Why do I end up always being chased?! I'm the hero here! Not the bad guy!" Gopal dramatically cried.

"BOBOIBOY!" he yelled and tried to save his life.  
  


* * *

  
**FLASHBACK**

"Y... You want revenge?" their eyes widened hearing that from the green alien.

"Hmmm... let me guess. That mean-like pirate alien stole your girlfriend, right?" Gopal gave him a blank look as he rolled his eyes. "Typical jealous ex-boyfriend. Just like in the Korean drama my Amma always watch on the 'Telenovela' channel."

"What the— Heck, no!" Adu Du countered back. "I'm man who can move on with breakups!"

"Then how about Ana Na? Did you move on from her already?" Probe cuts in.

"Oh! Ana Na, my love! **(Cinta Hatiku!)** Why did you leave me for some rich and good-looking alien?" Adu Du cried as he held a photo of his previous girlfriend.

"Where did that photo came from?" Fang asked in bewildered.

"See! What I say! He's acting just like the hero whose girlfriend choose to marry a rich man than him." Gopal rolled his eyes again. "If my Amma was here then she probably would enjoy this!"

"Hey, don't cry Adu Du. You can share your romance problem with us, you know." Yaya tried to cheer him up as she gave him a tissue.

"Thanks!" Adu Du took the tissue and wipe his tears.

"Great! Now, we've become romance counselors." Fang slowly sighed. "If it's not love problem then what it is that made you recent Vicious?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Oh! I know he took your Box Base **(Markas Kotak)** , right?" Ying guessed.

"To be honest, who wants a small and cramp base like that? Not to mention we haven't paid the rent for our base this month." Probe cuts in and suddenly was hit by a metal glass.

"Shut up! I am just short of cash because that Bago Go tricked me again!" Adu Du growled as he fell yet again into Bago Go's trap.

The others deadpanned when they heard this.

"He's a smart alien. But why does he fell for a bargaining crap?" Fang questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Maybe there was a 99.99% discount?" Gopal answered. "Oh, my Appa like discounts! Maybe I should tell him!"

"Say, why do you want revenge Adu Du? Did Vicious did something to you?" the pink hijab girl asked.

"In fact, he did!" Adu Du suddenly remembered the real purpose of their conversation. "But not to me exactly."

"Then who?" they asked.

"That... that bastard! He... he hurt my mother!" Adu Du shouted, his eyes filled with rage.

"Your mother?"

"Yes! That bastard used my mother!" Adu Du turned to them.

"Wait— I'm not following here." Fang gave him a confused look.

"You see, it was a long story—" Adu Du entered his dramatic mode.

"Shorten it! **(Pendekkan!)"** the group cuts him.

"Tchh!" Adu Du clicked his tongue. "He used to be my mother's lover." Adu Du began telling his story.

Their eyes widened after hearing that. "HE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. He used to be my mother's lover. As in they used to date each other, duh." The green alien huffed. "Children, they never understand romance."

"So, what made you vengeful of him?" Fang asked.

"That bastard only dated my mother for money!" Adu Du yelled at them. "After he secured himself with a large sum of money, then he left her just like that! How could he do such a thing?! I mean, my mother cried day and night because of him. Not because her money was stolen!"

"What—" Fang was about to question again when...

"THAT USELESS MAN!" Yaya and Ying shouted with anger. "HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING!"

"I know right? He destroyed a defenseless woman's heart!" Adu Du turned to the girls. "I need to avenge my mother!" he said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah! Let's kill him!" they released a murderous aura.

"Dey Fang! Yaya and Ying are going to murder someone!" Gopal trembled as he hid behind the raven-haired boy.

"Can we just go back to the main topic, please?" Fang sighed. He had to stop them before something crazy happen. "Is there any information that we should know about Vicious?"

"Yes, he has a power sphere called Wishbot!" Adu Du turned to Fang. "Wishbot's power is to fulfil wishes from its master. However, it can only fulfil three wishes per person."

"Where did you got this information?" Yaya asked.

"Well, my mother told me everything she knows about Vicious. Including the fact that he now has a group of villains of his own." Adu Du explained more but suddenly went quiet for a moment.

Fang, Gopal, Yaya, and Ying patiently waited for him to continue.

"She also told me that Vicious was one of TAPOP's Admirals before he became a villain." The green alien continued.

"WHAT?!" they gasped in surprised. Vicious was a part of TAPOPS?!

"I don't know the explanation to that but I think you should ask your commander about this." Adu Du sighed. "Also, there's a way to save Boboiboy." He continued.

.

.

.

 **"But we need Portalbot's power in order to save Boboiboy."**  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**

**You can also read this chapter at:**

https://www.wattpad.com/954312689-boboiboy-galaxy-x-bnha-fanfic-elemental-hero-in

**There's some image and fanarts there! Plus a link to the fanarts!**

**Please, do check it out! You won't be dissapointed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 12
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 12**

"Yes, I also saw that specific image in my younger days. Well, it is a clear sign that you've got a better grasp on One for All. That image you saw back then is like a trace of something they left behind in One for All. In other words, that vision isn't what got rid of the brainwashing, but your strong feeling that helped you to overcome Young Shinsou's brainwashing." The skinny blond man explained.

"That explanation is not satisfying at all, though..." Midoriya rubbed his head as a gesture he wasn't satisfied by that.

"Don't get too hung up about it!" All Might quickly respond the green-head.

However, unknown to them, Boboiboy accidentally heard the whole conversation. His body froze as he tried to remain himself calm.

**"Midoriya, has the One for All quirk?!" the orange hat boy whispered.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I believe the treatment went well?" Iida added, looking at his freckled friend.

"Yes! Only my fingers were injured during the fight. I'm perfectly fine." The green-head gave them a reassuring smile. "Where's Boboiboy?" he asked them as the elemental user was nowhere to be seen.

"That's strange. He was going to the nurse's office earlier." Iida replied.

"Yeah! He said he was worried about your condition. That's why he went to check on you. I guessed you guys didn't met on the way?" Uraraka added as she searched for the orange hat boy.

"He... He went to check on me?" Midoriya couldn't help but stuttered a bit. He had a bad feeling, but he hoped that Boboiboy didn't hear his conversation with All Might just now.

Iida and Uraraka just gave him a nod. After a moment, Boboiboy eventually returned.

"Where have you been, Boboiboy-kun?" Iida immediately asked him. Slightly worried at him for abruptly vanishing.

"I... I..." Boboiboy tried to look somewhere else. He felt ashamed that he was going to lie to his friends again. "I was lost!" he tried to laugh it out, but obviously it was a fake one. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

"Gee, you have been to UA for a long time now and somehow can't find your way here." Kaminari teased him a bit.

"I'm bad with directions." Boboiboy scratched his non-itchy cheeks, hoping that this conversation would end soon. If this continues, then he would have to come out another excuse.

"Oh my!" Iida marched forward to him. "I promise I will give you a tour in UA, Boboiboy-kun!" he said as he shakes Boboiboy's body. "I failed my duty as the class president!" he cried.

"It's not your fault Iida!" Boboiboy tried to calm him down. "It's just I'm really bad with directions! That's all!"

"Just give him a damn map!" Bakugou growled from his seat, slightly irritated with the drama in front of him.

 ** _"Huh, please! I can draw the map all by myself! For I... Am a genius!"_** Light proudly said. He was one of the voices that whispered inside Boboiboy's mind.

 ** _"Shut up, Light! / Lightbulb!"_** The others hissed while Earth let out a soft sigh.

"Then, I'll built you a map of UA, Boboiboy-san!" Yaoyorozu gave him a warm smile. "It's the least I can do for you."

"Thanks a lot everyone! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy gave them a thumbs up. "Who's up for the next match?"

"It's Sero and Todoroki." Kaminari answered. "Also, will you please sit down? You're kinda blocking us."

"Sorry about that." Iida and Boboiboy quickly seated themselves. Boboiboy took a seat near Midoriya. He couldn't help but stare at the green-head. The sudden information he learned just now was still lingering inside his mind.

"What's the matter, Boboiboy? You kinda look pale." Midoriya asked.

"I... I..." The elemental user did not know the right words to say to his friend. His mind was blank, his mouth refused to utter words as if his conscience refused to let him speak something dumb. "It's nothing." He let a fake chuckle and proceed to watch the next match.

He wanted to focus his attention on the next battle, but his mind suddenly remembered something.   
  


* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**(During The Preparation Before The Sports Festival)**

The elemental siblings just finished dinner. They were about to clean up until Light stopped them.

"Guys, I have something to say." Light gave them a stern look. Nobody dared to question him because in that state either something serious happened or Light sensed danger up ahead.

"Gee, if you want to tell us something, then no need for the serious expression bro. It's like you're telling us the world is ending soon or something." Wind tried to minimize the tense situation they were facing right now.

"What is it, Light?" Earth questioned with concern.

"I found this journal in the library just now." Light then placed a brown journal on the table. The brown journal was mildly dirty, brushing their nostrils with a vague smell of dust, and there was no title in front of the cover. "My curiosity took over me, so I went ahead and read it. You won't believe what I discovered."

Earth slowly took the journal and read its contents. His siblings began surrounding him as they were also curious to know. After a moment they all gasped, they couldn't believe what they were reading.

"This... This journal contains the pro-hero's quirk!" Earth turned his gaze towards Light. "Why would such information be written inside the journal?! Not only the capabilities and strong point of their quirks were described in here, but also their flaws!"

"That's just the first part." Light sighed. "Turn to page 20."

Earth quickly turned to page 20 and was shocked yet again by the information written on that particular page. "This... This contains information about All Might!"

The other siblings looked at each other, they have a bad feeling about this.

After reading the journal for a while, they stumbled across something that caught their eye.

"One for All?" Leaf read it aloud.

"All for One?" Wind continued.

"Oh! Isn't this the trademark they always say in the Musketeer movie!" Fire turned to Light.

"It's two different quirks my dear sibling!" Light gave him a sharp glare.

"Gee, how am I suppose to know! I'm not the 'bright' one here!" Fire replied and continued reading. "Hey! The pages are torn!"

"Yes! Whoever torn these pages must not want the readers to know about those particular quirks, but my gut says that this have something to do with All Might." Light gave them his views. 

"What made you think of that?" Water immediately questioned.

"This information was written after All Might's information. So, I think it has something to do with that." The white hat boy replied.

"I wonder what it is. Must be a crucial information." Lightning commented.

"It is. Now, turn to the third last page." Light instructed as Earth quickly followed it.

"WISHBOT!" they all exclaimed in surprise. Wishbot's information was written inside the journal.

"Yes, information about Wishbot and his powers. It says that he can only grant three wishes whoever owns him. He probably can grant anything with that great power." Light explained. "If Wishbot already grants Vicious's third wish then we don't have to worry anymore. However, what I'm worried here is..."

"Vicious will pursue for another source of power in this world." Light continued.

His siblings looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by Light's explanation.

"Hey! Remember yesterday, Midoriya and the others spoke about Jokertu and Gijimo during the battle practice!" Now their attention turned to Wind.

"They talked about them. So, what's the point?" Lightning questioned.

"There was something suspicious about that conversation. I heard they talked that Gijimo said, **_"The plan was to capture this planet's No.1 Hero."_** I think that wasn't just a coincidence!" Wind explained.

"All Might is the current No.1 Hero. Why do they want to capture him?" Leaf nervously asked.

"I think this has to do with One for All and All for One. Whatever it is, those two quirks must be so powerful that Vicious wanted to seize it." Light gave them a serious look. "Whoever holds them is in danger."

"For sure we know that All Might is one of Vicious targets. He either has the One for All or All for One quirk. We have to keep an eye on him." Earth took a deep breath and, "I think our problem just got bigger guys."

"How isn't big, Earth?! First, we are trap in a world that is a lot different than ours and we don't know how to get back. Second, we literally don't know who our guardian is. I mean, this person is gracious enough to give us a giant house and a huge sum of cash. Third, now our enemy is targeting the No.1 Hero. Last, where on earth did you get this journal from, Light?!" Lightning moved his gaze towards Light.

"Like I said, I found it in the mini library upstairs." Light answered. "But I don't know who owns it."

"Maybe the owner of this house." Water commented. "I'm guessing they want us to know about this. That's why they left it behind knowingly."

"Then, I suppose we're lucky that one of us likes to explore the library. Erghh, I can't take a minute in there or else I'll become Albert Einstein." Fire shrugged.

"Nah, you won't become that smart even if you study hard, Fire!" Wind patted his head.

"Yeah, a pea-brain is still a pea-brain after all." Lightning smirked at him.

"Why you! Just because you were discovered by Benjamin Franklin doesn't mean you're smarter than me!" Fire answered back and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, you're so dead." Lightning summoned his Lightning sword as Fire created his fireballs.

"Ahem!" Earth stood between them. "No more fights! Got it, my lovelies?" he gave them a warm smile. He was tired, and he didn't want anymore headaches.

"YES, SIR!" Lightning and Fire quickly ended their fight.

Earth slowly sighed. "We need to be very careful now guys. We still don't know what Vicious is planning right now. But first we need to keep an eye on All Might."

"Who knows maybe we might get our answers someday."

* * *

"Are you sure you're really okay, Boboiboy?" Midoriya asked Boboiboy again.

"Huh? What? Yeah! Of course, I'm okay!" the orange hat boy grinned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been ignoring me for a while. Did something happen? You know you can talk to me?" A reassuring smile was offered to him by the green head.

Boboiboy felt guilty for a moment. It wasn't his purpose to make his friend worried about him. "I'm okay! Don't worry."

"Okay, then." Then, they proceed to watch the fifth match as Todoroki and Sero were already on the stage.

"Next up is these guys! In the right corner we have Sero Hanta from Hero Course!"

"VERSUS!"

"Todoroki Shoto, also from Hero Course as well! Talk about clash between classmates!"

The audience roared loudly as Todoroki's name was mentioned just now. They couldn't wait what kind of interesting battle the son of the No.2 Hero will serve to them.

"And now the fifth match of the finals begins... NOW!" the blond hero announced.

"Well, I don't feel like I can win this, but—" Sero didn't waste his precious time as he quickly attacked first. Using his tape quirk, the tapes warped Todoroki's body, locking his motions.

"I don't feel like losing, either!" Sero then proceeds to swing the tied-up Todoroki. His strategy was to make a surprise assault and to drive his opponent out of the bound.

"With my quirk this would probably the best choice I can do to beat, Todoroki!" Sero was confident that his scheme would work. His adrenaline rushed through his vain as he nearly managed to push the half cold half hot user out of bound.

"Common! I can do this!" he extended his tape and Todoroki was near the white line.

**_"If you used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory."_ **

**_"Stop this childish rebellion already."_ **

**_"You have a duty to surpass All Might."_ **

**_"You understand, don't you? You are the greatest masterpiece!"_ **

**_"You're different from the others!"_ **

Endeavour's raucous voice rung deep inside Todoroki's mind. Those words were like a venom to him that penetrates to his fragile soul.

His father came to see him before the match and tried to give him an 'encouraging' peep talk. On his side, nevertheless, it became nasty. Within him, hatred, resentment, and frustration were starting to mount up inside him and was ready to burst any moment.

**_"I will win and advance with just Mom's power!"_ **

**_"I won't use your power when I fight!"_ **

**_"I WILL REJECT YOU!"_ **

All of the negative emotions duelled inside him. The hatred towards his so-called father was beyond of what had he imagine. Todoroki was like a volcano. In a moment, he can erupt, realeasing the rage in him while destroying anything that lies on his path.

"Sorry." Todoroki said as his eyes gave Sero an intimidating look. "I have no intention of losing either!" Todoroki started to use his quirk, rapidly freezing the ground and—

In an instant, he put an end to Sero's chances of victory. The ice move he used was now trapping Sero in an enormous ice glacier, making him immobilize. It seems that Todoroki's anger fuels him to a resounding victory that takes mere seconds to complete.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy was horrified as the giant ice was inches from his face.

 ** _"Hmmm... A giant ice! Cool and shiny!"_** Water within him said as he admired the giant ice.

Everyone was shocked. In a blink of an eye, the tables had been turned plus their surrounding became colder now.

The Number 2 Hero boringly watched his son's match as if nothing was special about it, despite the enormous ice that reached the up to the sky that is.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Sero shivered.

"Sero-kun, can you move?" Midnight immediately asked him. She was also shivering as half of her body was now coated with frost.

"Of... of course not—" the raven-haired boy replied.

"Sero-kun is immobilized! The winner is Todoroki-kun!" she announced as the audience slowly recovered from the shocking occurrence.

"Sorry, I went overboard." Todoroki quickly apologized as he was slowly melting the ice on Sero's body. "I was angry." Clearly, the bitterness was in his tone as he kept thinking his rush actions just now. He wasn't the type act unreasonable during the fight, but when it involves his old man then—

He will lose control immediately.

_"I lost control of my anger again and went ahead using my quirk in a burst! If this happen again, then I'll soon be reaching the limits of my ice quirk!"_   
  


* * *

_"He... He looks sad."_ Boboiboy whispered. The expression Todoroki gave just now was bitter and hurt, which he noticed as soon as the fifth battle started. _"What can I do to help him?"_

"A... Amazing." Boboiboy then turned to Midoriya who was gasping in amazement. "As I thought, Todoroki's quirk is super strong!"

"Then what about your quirk Midoriya?" Out of nowhere, he voiced his own thought. When Boboiboy realized it, he quickly covered his mouth, regretting what just happen. "It's not... I..." Boboiboy stuttered in panic.

Unfortunately, everyone heard what he said as they turned their attention to the two boys.

 _"It's look like that damn hat boy is up to something."_ Bakuguo silently growled.

"Eh? My quirk? Why the sudden question?" Midoriya tried as much as possible to remain calm. _"Maybe Boboiboy did hear the conversation between me and All Might!"_ he shouted inwardly.

"Dude! Did something happen?" Kirishima cuts in.

"Suddenly questioning Midoriya's quirk out of the blue is kinda strange, Boboiboy. Hey! Perhaps you're scared that Midoriya is going to be your next opponent? I mean, both of you are the winners of the third and fourth match right" Kaminari shouted. "Man, a fight between friends, huh? Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Y... Yeah." Boboiboy slowly replied.

"I think Midoriya-chan's quirk is like All Might's. They both have the superpower type of quirk." Asui decided to give her comment about Midoriya's quirk.

"Eh?! W... What?!" Midoriya sweated nervously.

"Wait a sec, Tsuyu-chan, Midoriya's quirk maybe the same but he always gets hurt when he uses it." Kirishima pointed at Midoriya's bandaged fingers. "Besides, All Might's quirk is much more powerful plus he doesn't get hurt easily." He stated.

"Oh, I see." Boboiboy replied to the comments but was unsatisfied as Midoriya didn't give his explanation about it.

"Well, I'm up next guys! Wish me luck!" Kirishima stood up and gave them a wide grin. The awkward conversation died as the red-head brought a new atmosphere to them.

"Yeah! Good luck bro! You need it!" Kaminari teased him for a bit as Kirishima was about to leave them.

"We'll be cheering for you, Kirishima!" Boboiboy gave him a thumbs up.

After a moment, Todoroki and Sero both came back. Both of them were greeted by their friends, not forgetting to congratulate Todoroki for winning the fifth match.

Boboiboy's gaze quickly shifted towards the half-cold half-hot quirk user as he took a seat not far from the others. However, this gesture was noticed by a certain ash-blonde boy.

_"That elemental bastard knows something, but what?"_   
  


* * *

  
  


The sixth match continued with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu match. For sure, their match was quite a manly one. The two boys engage with a fight with both of them punching each other hard while using their quirk.

"Take this! Otoko no Punch!" Kirishima punched his opponent as hard as he could.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Tetsutetsu strike him with his metal fist, hitting the red-head in the stomach.

The fierce and intense match between them kept ongoing, and no one refused to give up. Stomach and face were mostly their hit target.

"I'm not going to give up!" The hardening and metal quirk user scream on top of their lungs. The pain was now becoming their best friend.

"And that's what I call a punching match!" Present Mic commented.

"Well, their quirk is almost the same. Both of them are almost short-distance fighter. No wonder, their attacks are similar." Aizawa added making Kirishima and Tetsutetsu sad a bit.

 _"We know that very well! No need to rub it on us!"_ the silently screamed.

"BUT—"

"The winner will be the one who packs the bigger blow!" They both charged, and their punches fell on their faces at the same time. Knocking each other until both of them unconsciously collapse.

"The two guys with the same quirks! A head-to-head fistfight! The winner is—"

"Both contestants are down! It's a draw!" Midnight confirmed the situation when both are already unconscious. "In the case of a draw, after they recover, the winner will be determined by a simple contest like arm wrestling." she further explained.

"That sure hurt." Boboiboy sweat-drop. "It was a passionate fight though!"

"Well, I'd better hurry. I will be next." Iida stood up.

"Break a leg, Iida!" Boboiboy and Midoriya gave him some encouragement. However, Uraraka kept quiet as her mind was thinking of something else.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Iida was about to leave when a pink-haired girl came running to him.

"You're Iida-san, am I right?" Hatsume-san quickly questioned the spectacle boy.

"Indeed, I am. If I'm not mistaken, you'll be my opponent, right?" he replied in a robot-like manner.

"Bingo! Actually, I have something to discuss here." Iida was lying if he wasn't puzzled by that, but they quickly left the other as Hatsume wants to discuss something with him.

 _"He's up against the support course, huh?"_ the others whispered. Hatsume Mei was very known with her amazing support items during the obstacle race. "I wonder how Iida will win against her?"

 _"Knowing Iida, I know he can win this!"_ Boboiboy smiled, but his smile faded as soon as he turned to Uraraka. She had been quiet all this time.

"Uraraka, are you okay?" the orange-hat boy asked with concern.

"I... I'm fine!" Uraraka attempted to smile but failed. "I'm just nervous that's all! I... I'll better get some fresh air." She quickly left her friends without giving them a chance to say anything.

"Did something happen to Uraraka-san?" Midoriya asked Boboiboy.

"I don't know. She seemed down just now." Boboiboy replied. "And also said she's nervous."

"Well, I don't blame her." Midoriya sighed a bit. "Since her opponent is—"

They shifted their gaze towards an ash-blonde boy, who was sitting quite far from the others.

"Kacchan."  
  


* * *

  
  


"Okay folks! The seventh match will now begin!" the audience yet again cheered, excited for the next match.

"In the right, we have the only student who made it from technical class, Support Course! Hatsume Mei!"

"VERSUS!"

"The four-eyes president from Class 1-A, Hero Course! Iida—" Present Mic paused as Iida was now fully equipped with a support item made by his own opponent.

"Eh? Why is Iida wearing a support item?!" his classmates asked among their selves.

"Huyoo!" Boboiboy said in excitement, eyes twinkled as if he never saw an item like that. "That support item he's wearing looks cool! As expected from Iida!"

Iida was currently equipped with a wing-like support item.

"That's generally against the rules for those in the hero course." Midnight reprimanded him immediately. "Those who must use equipment needed to hand a petition first."

Iida gasped in horror. "I forgot about that! Aoyama also wore a belt, so I thought it was fine!" the spectacle boy tried to justify his action.

"He submitted a petition." Midnight sighed.

"Kirameki!" Aoyama twinkled as he pointed his navel laser belt.

"I humbly apologize!" Iida bowed. "However, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though, she is from the support class, she said she wanted an even match since she made it this far. So, she gave me this equipment! I didn't think I could ignore her fighting spirit!"

"Oh, youth!" Midnight squealed in excitement. "I'll allow it!" she quickly decided.

"So, it's fine?" Present Mic sweat-drop.

"Well, if they both agree on it, the it's within regulation... I guess?" Aizawa commented.

"Well, since permission had been granted, let's start the seventh match!"

Without further a due, Iida quickly attacked first. He was about to launch an attack when suddenly...

"Isn't that acceleration wonderful, Iida?" Hatsume's voice echoed. She currently wearing a mic, so that her voice could be heard loudly by her audience. "Don't your legs feel lighter than usual? That's only expected! Those leg parts are helping the wearer's movement along!"

"What? A mic?" Iida questioned.

"And I... can evade easily with my hydraulic attachments!" Hatsume quickly avoided Iida's leg attacks.

"You're... you're not going away this time!" Iida tried to catch Hatsume, but the pink-haired girl had sensors attached to her. With that, she could easily predict and dodge Iida's attacks.

"Oh no!" Iida nearly trip when he accidentally bumped into one of Hatsume's hydraulic attachments. However, his running course suddenly turned thanks to the auto-balancer attached to his body.

"Iida-kun changed course adeptly! It's thanks to the auto-balancer I made! It can detect brainwaves that helps to predict the body's movement! Plus, the auto-balancer is equipped with a 32-axis gyro sensor!" Hatsume continued as she easily dodged all of Iida's attacks.

"W... What? **(Apakah?)** " Boboiboy questioned. It was a one-sided fight as Hatsume was too busy presenting her gadgets. "I can sense Bagogo's bargaining vibes here! Minus the out of the world price though." The orange hat boy sweat-drop.

"She's very good at hard selling—" commented Present Mic while Aizawa held his forehead.

"Weren't you going to fight fairly?!" Iida used his quirk a quickly swing it at Hatsume, but she acted quickly by jumping into the air thanks to her electro shoes.

"It seems like they're playing tag." Boboiboy nervously chuckled.

"With those gadgets no wonder she can easily avoid Iida." Midoriya commented as he quickly scribbled some notes while mumbling.

"I'll get her when she lands!" Iida tried to chase her, but Hatsume made the first move. She used a capture gun and locks Iida in a net-trap.

"Look at this baby! This capture gun and fire up to five before reloading! Perfect to catch villains." Hatsume continued. "Who developed all these items? It was me, Hatsume Mei!"

"What is she? A politician?" the representative from the support companies whispered among their selves.

"And now, I will talk about the next support item!" Hatsume continued making the whole audience gasped in horror.

"There's still more?!"

.

.

.

Hatsume took another 10 minutes to present her support items. She didn't forget to use Iida as her test subject. The poor boy was forced to moved and run thanks to her support items that were fully attached to his body.

Everyone was tired from the long support item presentation. "F... Finally!" the shouted in happiness when its finally over.

"Wow, that was kind of long. This reminds me of the TV channel that Tok Aba always open during the weekend. I mean, he spent his resting hours just by looking at the products they were selling and fell asleep after a moment." Boboiboy chuckled as a memory of Tok Aba, came into his mind.

"I've presented each and every last one of them! I have nothing left to say!" Hatsume took a deep breath of relief. The pink-haired girl felt delighted right now. She managed to show and present all of her support items to the support companies.

She smiled, and with that, she proudly walks out of the arena, without thinking that she will be out of bound by doing that.

"H... Hatsume is out of bound. Iida advances to the second round!" Midnight gave her a weird look. Probably confuse by Hatsume's unpredicted actions.

"You tricked me!!!" Iida shouted in pure anger as he felt betrayed by Hatsume. He was expecting for an amazing match like Boboiboy's and Midoriya's match, but here he is, advancing to the next round after Hatsume threw him like a useless tool.

"I'm sorry. I used you." Hatsume apologised while looking away. To be honest, she wasn't bothered by the fact that she actually used others to obtain what she wanted.

"I hate you!" Iida was now beginning to yell at her. However, Hatsume just ignored his fury.

"Iida's earnest, so she probably said some things that sounded good to get him on board." Midoriya mumbled plus trembling from his seat. "Hatsume-san will use any means to reach her goal!" he scribbled down the information.

"Still, it was a fun match to watch! I mean, we enjoyed it, right?" Boboiboy turned towards his friends.

"A whole 30 minutes of support items presentation?" the others looked at him. "Yeah, probably not." They replied which made Boboiboy comically hurt by the reply.

Suddenly, his classmates let a soft chuckle. _"But Boboiboy's match is worth to be remembered!"_ They all whispered as the 'Kuda-Kuda' move still lingered in their memories.

 _"Why do I feel someone is talking behind my back? Nah, probably Gopal again."_ Boboiboy sensed something but quickly brushed it off.

"Hey, Uraraka isn't here. Did she leave just now?" Boboiboy looked at the green-head.

"You're right. Where is she?" Midoriya searched around. "Maybe she's at the waiting room. Should we check on her?"

"I think we should. She's seems kinda off just now." Boboiboy worriedly said.

* * *

  
  
**Player Waiting Room**

"Uraraka-san! / Uraraka!" the two boys slowly opened the door. They were expecting to be greeted by the cheerful Uraraka but instead—

She gave them a terrifying and dark look, scaring the two boys.

"You're not like yourself at all! Your... your brows!" they shouted.

"Oh, it's just my nerves..." Uraraka chuckled a little.

"Are you okay?" Boboiboy immediately asked. "Well, I guess your not because you're... up against Bakugou next."

"You really saw through me huh, Boboiboy? Yeah, I'm kinda scared. I mean I'm up against one of the strongest in class." She gave them a sad look. "Anyway, I'll try to do my best."

"Hey! Don't worry Uraraka! I think Bakugou wouldn't really use an explosion on a girl. Right, Midoriya?" the elemental user turned to his friend.

"He would." Midoriya quickly replied, making Boboiboy sweat-drop at his comment.

"Midoriya, my friend, we're supposed to cheer up Uraraka not making her more anxious." Boboiboy gave him a glare.

"Knowing Kacchan since we're little, he would never hold back. No matter who his opponent is." Midoriya replied with a serious look.

 _"Since little? So, they were friends back then?"_ Boboiboy whispered. _"But how come Midoriya never told me about this?"_

Then, Midoriya shifted his gaze towards Uraraka. "You've helped me so much, Uraraka-san. That's why I thought maybe I could help you a little. I have a plan for you to use against Kacchan's quirk—"

"Thank you, but its fine." Uraraka cuts him off. "I want to succeed on my own."

"Uraraka-san / Uraraka."

"During the cavalry battle made me realise something, everyone is working hard to be number one in the sports festival." Uraraka gave the two boys a serious look. "That's why I will... Advance to the next round on my own! I want to learn and grow! That's why I'm not going to rely on anyone!"

Midoriya and Boboiboy were amazed by Uraraka's resolve. The always bubbly brown-haired girl was determined to beat Bakugou in the next match.

"I have to be honest, but I'm jealous of the both of you." Uraraka continued. "Deku-kun, you can come up with all sort of plans while barely using your quirk. I mean, I know your quirk is hard to handle, but you overcome that shortcoming with thoughtful strategies during matches or battles."

Then Uraraka shifted her gaze towards Boboiboy. "Boboiboy-kun, you came here a little bit late than us, but you already showed us your quirk's potentials and capabilities. At first, I thought your quirk was dangerous considering that you can manipulate 7 elements in a quirk. However, you have proved me wrong."

"Uraraka... I..." Boboiboy tried to speak up.

"You may think I'm crazy, but I think you're hiding something from us." The fact that these words came out from her really had shocked Boboiboy.

 _"Come to think of it, the red lightning from the cavalry battle was different from what he usually used."_ Midoriya turned to the elemental user. _"And judging from Boboiboy's reaction, he's not denying that fact. Could it be that his quirk is too powerful that he refused to show it to us?"_

"I'm sorry, my quirk is kind of hard to explain." Boboiboy slowly replied.

"I understand. I know that you have a good reason to that." Uraraka smiled at him and stood up. She walked to the exit and turned to the two boys.

"Deku-kun! Boboiboy-kun! Let's meet in the finals!" She gave them a thumbs up. Her hands trembled in fear, but her face still gave them a confident smile.  
  
  


* * *

"Where have you guys been? Kirishima's determination match had just finished!" Kaminari asked Midoriya and Boboiboy.

"Really?!" they shouted, surprised that Kirishima's second match against Tetsutetsu started earlier than expected.

"Well, both of them were already conscious during Iida's match. So, Midnight-sensei decided that it would be best for them to start first." Sero explained to them.

"You guys totally missed a good arm-wrestling battle! It was intense and both of them were at each other's neck! " the blonde-haired electric user replied.

"A glorious match between gladiators." Tokoyami commented.

"And again, where were you?" Kaminari asked.

"Midoriya-kun! Boboiboy-kun! I was worried just now!" Iida unconsciously gave them a glare.

 _"Ah, he's still mad at Hatsume-san."_ Midoriya and Boboiboy inwardly shouted, feeling the dark aura from the class representative.

"They were probably discussing something just now. I mean, they are going to meet each other in the quarter-finals." Sero teased them a bit.

"It's a bit sad that we missed a wonderful match. Man, I wanted to watch it though." Midoriya sighed as they took their seats. "By the way who won?"

"Kirishima of course! But it was a close call. I mean, Tetsutetsu's quirk weakened last minute because he was lacking of iron." Kaminari explained more.

"I wished I saw that!" Boboiboy sighed.

"You can always watch it on TV, Boboiboy! I think there will be a recording of this since the UA sport is broadcast all over Japan." The red-head came to them and took a seat near Kaminari. His face bruised, and there were clearly light wounds from the punching battle.

"Kirishima! You... You look like you got hit by Frankenstein!" Boboiboy gasped in horror. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dude, I literally got punched by a fist of steel. Don't judged me for that." Kirishima sweat-drop.

"Next might be the most disturbing match-up." Asui commented.

"I almost don't want to watch it!" Jirou shivered in fear.

 _"Uraraka-san / Uraraka, do your best_!" Midoriya and Boboiboy mumbled, hoping that Uraraka will be fine.  
  


* * *

"Now! The eight and last match of the first round will now begin everybody! Are you ready for some action?" the announcement was accompanied by a loud cheer.

"He's tough, explosive and doesn't hesitate to murder his opponents! From Hero Course, Bakugou Katsuki!"

"VERSUS!"

"She's the one I'm rooting for! From Hero Course, Uraraka Ochako!"

"You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face? If you're going withdraw then do it now. You won't get off with just an "ouch." from me" Bakugou gave Uraraka a warning before the match.

"I... I won't back down!" Uraraka replied.

"Then prepare to die." Bakugou growled.

"Hey, Midoriya. About the strategy you were suggesting to Uraraka..." the elemental user turned to Midoriya. "Are you perhaps planning on telling Uraraka to use her quirk on Bakugou and make him float? That way, she can literally make him float away until he's out of bound."

"You are really are sharp, huh Boboiboy?" Midoriya smiled a little. "Yes, I was planning to tell her that. That way she has an upper hand on beating Kacchan. You see, Kacchan is strong. He's good in close combat and has almost no openings. The more he moves and sweats, the stronger his explosion quirk will be."

 ** _"Bingo!"_** Light within Boboiboy smirked. **_"I knew you were going to tell her that."_**

"Last match! Start!"

"Like I said withdraw is not an option!" Uraraka ran as quickly as she could, shortening her distance between Bakugou, probably trying to touch him as soon as she got her chance.

 _"So, she's starting of with a swift attack, huh? Nice move!"_ Boboiboy whispered, but actually, it was Light doing his observation.

"You really have the nerves, do you?" Bakugou lighted his explosion quirk on his right hand. He was ready to make a big right swing.

"Here! If I dodge here!" Uraraka lowered herself, ready to defend on Bakugou's counterattack. However, Bakugou managed to blast her off in a single move.

"Uraraka-san! / Uraraka!" Midoriya, Iida, and Boboiboy shouted.

"Did he blast her with that explosion of his?!" Jirou trembled as if she could feel the pain of being hit with Bakugou's explosion.

"Oh my! Poor Uraraka-san!" Yaoyorozu gasped in horror.

"Even if you're fighting a girl, you have no mercy, right Bakugou-chan." Asui commented.

 ** _"As I though, for Uraraka to touch him is quite hard. With that quirk, Bakugou could either defend himself and easily counterattack."_** Light said.

"This is bad! Even if I can predict his movements, I still couldn't react on time!" It was a lucky shot because Uraraka managed to cover herself before the explosion really hit her. "But I can't give up yet!" she tried to attack again. The smoke from Bakugou's explosion really was useful as she used it to make a sneaky attack on Bakugou.

"Tch!" Bakugou clicked his tongue. The thick smoke has now obscured his view and now he was being cautious. "Die!" he shouted and quickly used his when he saw a shadow between the smoke.

"What?!" However, it was just a trap from Uraraka as she made her jacket as a decoy. The brown-haired girl quickly appeared behind Bakugou, she almost touched him until—

**BOOM!!!**

She was blasted yet again by Bakugou.

"He moved after he saw her?!" Sero commented.

"With that reaction time, it doesn't matter if there's a smokescreen!" Kaminari gasped in horror.

 _"Uraraka can't activate her quirk unless she touches them. She's at a disadvantage with Bakugou's reflexes."_ Boboiboy muttered.

Despite getting blast off two times now, Uraraka still didn't give up. She continued striking, again and again, face to face with Bakugou's explosion, getting blast off every time she dared to attack Bakugou. She did not stop nor give up despite the pain she's been receiving from Bakugou's quirk.

"I can do this!" she shouted but, in the end, it was her who was blown away by Bakugou.

"I... I... I can't watch anymore." Jirou covered her eyes, it pains her to watch Uraraka get hit by Bakugou's explosion, multiple times to be exact.

"Not yet!" Giving up was not in Uraraka's dictionary. She refused to give up, still attempting to use her quirk on Bakugou, not to mention getting hurt along the way.

Boboiboy, who was painfully watching Uraraka's match was now torn apart. His mind was occupied with voices that were engaged in a heated conversation.

"We literally need to stop this! I can't bear to see my friend getting beaten up like this!" Fire growled.

"I agree. It... It brings a painful memory watching this." Water agreed. A bitter memory came to say hey to them. It was a memory of their fight with Retak'ka inside TAPOPS's spaceship.

Meanwhile, Earth tried to calm himself. The pain of watching his siblings got absorbed by Retak'ka still lingered inside him. Only if he was stronger that time, then he could've safe his siblings.

"Guys, try to relax a bit and watch Bakugou's match carefully. Then, you will know the reasons to this." Light advised them as he did not want his brothers to be consumed by anger.

After a moment, their battle began making the audience uncomfortable, especially by Bakugou's action, which kept attacking Uraraka without mercy. The poor girl was hit by his explosion every single time she approached him.

"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest, but this is—" Present Mic didn't dare to continue.

"Her substitution didn't work, so now she's getting desperate."

"Can't he just lower his explosion a bit. I mean, just look at his opponent!"

"Dude, I don't know, but that explosion guy is kinda a jerk."

"Hey! Can't you just fight fairly?! You could've blast her until she's out of bound!"

"Yeah! No need to torture her like this!"

The audience began booing Bakugou. They didn't like the fact that Bakugou continued hitting Uraraka with his explosion.

"Hey! Shouldn't you stop this?! Isn't he going too far?!" one of the heroes, who came to watch the first-match shouted. However, Midnight and Cementos just ignored them.

"I can't watch this!" another 'hero' stood up. "Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that?! There's a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds!" the hero commanded.

"Stop bullying the poor girl!" another female hero stood up and started booing Bakugou.

"People and their stupidity." Boboiboy commented, but it was actually from Light. "They are going to regret saying that."

"Was that a pro saying he's playing around?!" Aizawa's usually sleepy voice turns rough as soon as he heard those comments from the audience. "Tell me, how many years have you been a pro?!"

The heroes who were booing Bakugou suddenly went silent.

"If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point of you watching anymore, so go home! Go home, and look into changing careers!" Aizawa continued angrily.

"Aizawa-sensei?" his students questioned.

"Aizawa-sensei is right. The reason to why Kacchan is being careful. It's because he acknowledged Uraraka-san as his opponent." Midoriya explained.

"He's cautious because he has to keep an eye on Uraraka's strength who made it this far. He can't go easy on her and let his guard down." Light continued.

 _"So, that's why he keeps attacking, huh?"_ Earth, Fire, and Water replied, finally understanding the reasons for Bakugou's action. _"He's desperate to win this."_

"Thank you for not letting your guard down, but— I'm going to win this!" Uraraka gave him a confident smile.

Did you think she didn't plan something while accepting all of those blasts from Bakugou? Well, you're wrong.

"It can't be helped from where Bakugou is, but it's embarrassing for a pro hero in the stands to start booing him without noticing. Uraraka has kept her body low as she advanced, storing up weapons. She also narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks to keep him from noticing." Light look above and—

There were fragments of rocks accumulated on top of Bakugou. It seems like Uraraka's hidden plan was to quietly used her quirk and make the rocks float without Bakugou knowing it.

"I'm going to win!" Uraraka unleashed her quirk and a meteor shower came raining to Bakugou. "With this much debris, whether he's evading or counterattacking, there will definitely be an opening! In that moment, I'll get close to him with my secret move!" using the chance she has Uraraka quickly ran towards Bakugou.

However, Bakugou predicted this would happen. He raised his right hand faced the sky while his left hand was used to support this move. He was going to concentrate on a large-scale explosion. And with one shot, he was able to destroy the fragments of stones in the blink of an eye. The strong wind from the big blast had foiled Uraraka's plan to touch him as she was blown away by that.

"He... he destroyed the meteor shower in a shot? I did as much as I could, but he wasn't fazed at all!" Uraraka trembled. She works hard to build that but was destroyed easily by Bakugou. "Even so—" Uraraka forced herself to stand again.

"Bakugou delivers a satisfying explosion!" Present Mic commented. "He blasts boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!"

"I can't give up! I'll be a hero! And make money so that I can support my parents—" Uraraka tried to move, however, this time her body was falling her. Uraraka slowly collapsed, probably the side effect of passing her weight limit a long time ago.

Midnight quickly went to check on Uraraka to see whether she can still continue or not. "Uraraka's out of commission. Bakugou advances to the second match!" she announced seeing that Uraraka can't continue anymore.

"There you have it, folks! Bakugou will join the other 7 winners in the quarter-finals!"  
  
  


* * *

"Hey! Bakugou!" as soon as the ash-blonde hair boy enter, he was greeted by his friends. **(Ahem... Kiririshima, Kaminari, and Sero)**

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Bakugou yelled at them.

"That was tough, huh? Playing the bad guy?" Sero teased him. "But man, I can't believe you were able to aim such a huge blast at a frail girl."

"Hmph! What part of her was frail?" Bakugou replied. The explosion user then walked towards Midoriya and Boboiboy.

"K... Kacchan!" Midoriya stuttered a bit as Bakugou was now in front of them. "C... Congrats on advancing to the next round."

"Whatever! You damn nerd!" Bakugo's red eyes landed on Boboiboy. "Did you see my match, Elemental Bastard?" he roughly asked.

"Yeah! It was awe—" Boboiboy was cut off when Bakugou clenched the hem of his shirt, yanking the elemental user forward.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted as everyone eyes were now on those two.

"I'm going to say this straight! Stop being so nice!" Bakugou yelled at Boboiboy. "You're being too damn considerate here! If you aim to be number one, then I suggest you to be serious from now on!"

"What? I'm also not playing here—" Boboiboy replied.

"Stop hiding your quirk's true potential! I know you're hiding something! That's why you won't use your full power!" Bakugou continued, not giving Boboiboy a chance to explain.

"The fact that you are being careful not to harm your enemies irritates me the most! In a battle every damn person will get hurt! That's how this life goes!" he gave the elemental user a sharp glare.

Boboiboy was taken back by that. "I... I..."

"Everyone here wants to be a hero! And I'll be the number one hero in the future! Mark my words!" Bakugou growled bitterly.

"Bakugou, thank you." Boboiboy gave him a smile, despite getting yelled just now. "You made me realize something... And you are true, I'm not using my quirk's full potential right now." Slowly he tried to take Bakugou's hand off his shirt.

Everyone was surprised to hear that. "Boboiboy." Even, Midoriya couldn't believe his ears.

Bakugou's anger fuelled hearing that confession. "So, you're telling us that you have been looking down on us—"

"No! Looking down at my opponents and rivals is something I would never do!" Boboiboy gave him a serious look. "Trust me, when the time comes then I will explain my quirk's real abilities. For now, I can't tell you anything, trust me on that!"

"I don't want my friends to be in danger because of me!" Hurt was clearly displayed on the elemental user's face.

"We trust you Boboiboy!" Midoriya and Iida patted his shoulder. "You must have a good reason to this! Just please tell us when you're ready Boboiboy!"

"Yeah! We're here for you, bro!" Kirishima and Kaminari continued while the others nodded, well except for Bakugou and Todoroki of course.

"You're a part of us now, Boboiboy! Like it or not!" Midoriya chuckled.

"Thank you everyone! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy them a thumbs up.

"Tch! Whatever!" Bakugou walked away.

 _"Bakugou is right! I need to step up my game! If I want to have my answers and go back home!"_ Boboiboy whispered, determined than ever.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody! The UA Sport Festival will continue with the quarter-finals!" the announcement was heard, which mean the quarter-final was about to begin.

"Champions! Are you ready?!" Present Mic asked. "I beat you're ready because I'm pump up! But first, we have an announcement from our chief empire, Midnight!"

"To the 8 winners of the previous matches, I bet you know who you will be fighting, right?" Midnight asked.

"Of course, we do!" Boboiboy and Midoriya answered simultaneously and quickly looked at each other.

"I'm going to win, Tokoyami!" Ashido declared while Tokoyami nodded slowly.

"Todoroki! Let's have a manly match" Kirishima gave Todoroki an enthusiastic look.

"Yeah." Todoroki simply answered.

"Tch! Why do I have to go against an extra like you?!" Bakugou gave Iida a death glare.

"I won't let you win this time, Bakugou-kun!" Iida replied.

"Oh! The youth!" Midnight squealed in joy. After a moment, she suddenly turned serious. "If that's what you think then..."

"You're wrong!" she announced making all of them shocked.

"WHAT?! **(APAKAH?!)** " Boboiboy gasped in horror.

"I hate to say this to you, but fight orders have already been shuffled! Therefore, you don't know when you'll be battling or who your opponent is until your name appears on the screen!" Midnight smirked.

.

.

.

**"Talk about plus ultra, right?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 13
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 13**

“Oh! The youth!” Midnight squealed in joy. After a moment, she suddenly turned serious. “If that’s what you think then…”

“You’re wrong!” she announced making all of them shocked.

“WHAT?! **(APAKAH?!)** ” Boboiboy gasped in horror.

“I hate to say this to you, but fight orders have already been shuffled! Therefore, you don’t know when you’ll be battling or who your opponent is until your name appears on the screen!” Midnight smirked.

**“Talk about plus ultra, right?”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“The names have been shuffled? That’s new.” Midoriya mumbled.

“What do you mean?” asked Boboiboy.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is the first time UA made some drastic changes to the Sports Festival. Usually, students will know who their opponents are before the match begins.” The green-head explained.

“Perhaps these changes were made in order to create a stronger hero in the future. A hero must keep an eye on the villains. We don’t know one’s quirk in a battle. That’s why we must learn how to calculate the chances of victory in a battle.” Iida added.

“Woah! I think that makes sense!” Boboiboy agreed.

“That’s what my older brother always tells me, Boboiboy.” Iida smiled proudly while thinking of his older brother. “My brother is a hero, so he’ll always give me helpful advices about how to become a good hero!”

“I’m kinda of jealous. I mean, I’m an only child. It’s nice to have an older sibling to talk too.” Boboiboy smiled.

“I know right? My brother is the best! He’s a responsible adult but sometimes—”

“Shut up damn extras! The quarter-final is about to begin!” Bakugou growled from his seat and he didn’t forget to give Iida and Boboiboy a death glare.

“ _Alahai, kena marah lagi dengan si bom hidup ni._ **(Great, we’re getting scolded by the living bomb again.)** ” Boboiboy mumbled but was heard by exploding bomb.

“What did you say?!” Bakugou yelled. He couldn’t understand what the elemental user was saying, but he knows it’s not something good.

“ _Takde apa-apa._ **(Nothing.)** ” Boboiboy gave him a fake warm smile and quickly turned away, deliberately ignoring the explosion user.

“Hello everybody! The quarter-final will now begin! Are you ready?!” Present Mic announced, followed by the audiences’ loud cheer.

“Alright! Everybody is excited! Behold the screen in front of you! That’s right folks!” Everyone was nervous right now. Who would do the honours to fight in the first match?

“For the first battle—”

* * *

**A Few Hours Ago**

As we all know, the UA Sports Festival was being broadcast live throughout the country. So basically, everyone can watch it on their TV screens.

That's right, everyone is watching the UA Sports Festival….

Including villains.

.

.

.

A slim man with deathly pale skin with messy greyish-blue hair growled in frustration. Anger was building inside of him as he watched the UA Sports Festival that currently displayed on his TV screen.

“Tell me… Why do we have to watch this again?!” Shigaraki Tomura growled again as he scratched his neck in a harsh motion, a sign that he was angry and frustrated. “This is stupid and irritates the hell out of me!”

“Master, we’re watching the UA Sports Festival because ‘he’ asked us to.” Kurogiri calmly replied.

“What?! Sensei asked us?” Shigaraki went quiet for a moment. “Fine. I’ll only watch this because sensei asked us too. Watching wannabe heroes makes me sick though.” He took his seat and proceeded to watch the UA Sports Festival.

“I see.” Kurogiri replied. “However, this might be our chance to learn their quirks and use their weaknesses in battle. Maybe the reason why we failed attacking them back then was because we weren’t prepared enough in battle.”

“Tch! Shut up. Prepared or not prepared, I could’ve killed them with one touch if we hadn’t retreat back then.” Shigaraki clicked his tongue. “My plans were running smoothly until All Might showed up with those disgusting UA teachers.” He couldn’t help himself, but to complain that his previous plan went wrong.

“My apologies. I was just following ‘his’ orders back then. ‘He’ wanted to make sure you his future successor was not harm.” Kurogiri apologized to him.

“Whatever.” Shigaraki answered back. “Whose match is this?” he asked Kurogiri as the next match was about to begin.

“If I’m not mistaken a student named Boboiboy. If I may add, his quirk is really interesting. He can manipulate elements.” Kurogiri explained.

“Manipulate elements? How come I never heard of him?” Shigaraki focused on the screen that was currently displaying Boboiboy’s match between Shiozaki.

“Yes, from the data we gained before, he’s data wasn’t listed in there.” The black-purple mist continued explaining.

The atmosphere turned quiet after that.

“So, you’re saying he’s a new student?” All of a sudden, the decay quirk owner laughed maniacally. “Wow, I can’t believe this! UA accepting a new student after that accident?! They must have been really desperate to create a bunch of future heroes!”

“You may be correct, however for UA to accept a new student after we attacked them must mean that this boy’s quirk is strong enough to catch their attention.” Kurogiri replied while Shigaraki stopped laughing. “I have been watching his abilities since the start of the festival and I have to admit his quirk is really interesting.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.” Shigaraki seriously commented. “Now, show us your quirk’s abilities, hat boy.”

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_“Everybody, it’s time for the third match! Are you ready?!”_

_“His name starts with a B! And a boy that can control 7 elements in one quirk! From hero course, Boboiboy!”_

The sound from a small TV accompanied by silence in that small room filled with breathing machines.

A man with various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw smiled amusedly as he carefully listened to scene unfold before him. His face was covered entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip. However, this obstacle didn’t stop him from enjoying something that he likes.

Quirks. Yes, the one thing that he likes in the entire world. Well, except hunting his little brother’s quirk of course. Who could blame him? He loves stealing quirks, especially a strong one. His greed tends to build up when he sees a quirk that fascinates him.

The expedient psychopath licked his lip. He was extremely delighted right now because ‘something’ attracted his attention. Finally, a strong quirk appeared before him. Then again, he had to thank UA for broadcasting the UA Sports Festival live on TV. Or else, he never would find this fascinating quirk.

“A quirk that can manipulate elements, huh?” The man smirked as he rested his chin on his palm. “How did UA end up with such a quirk?” He wondered. The current holder of the infamous All for One quirk continued listening to the match.

Until—

**BOOOM!!!**

An explosion has occurred, causing some of the space in the room destroyed as a result. However, All for One didn’t flinched from his seat. The benefactor of the League of Villains knew ‘he’ was coming today. However, ‘he’ had come in the wrong time as the villain was enjoying the match before him.

“You really have to work on your timing. You’re disturbing me right now.” The man with scars growled.

“Really? Well, that explains why you didn’t prepare me green tea for me this time.” The man with a hook smirked at him. “Humans and their primitive technology. No wonder you humans can never evolve. Just stuck being stupid all the time.” Then the man took a seat near him. “Don’t mind me, I’m just tired being evil.”

“What brings you here? It’s me, or today is my lucky day because I’m being grace by your pitiful present, Vicious.” All for One asked. “Just because we agreed on making a short alliance, doesn’t mean you can easily come here, alien.”

“Gee for a human you sure don’t know how to show your gratitude, huh?” Vicious smirked. “Relax, okay. Trust me as much as you hate me, I also hate you too. We’re just ‘helping’ each other to get what we want. Besides, your hiding place disgust me. Cowardly hiding while waiting for a good opportunity to come out. Not my style, human.” The alien replied.

It was true, though. Two weeks ago, these two villains agreed on forming a short alliance which only benefit both parties. For example, Vicious will provide All for One with alien technologies that will help him to create stronger version of his nomus. In contrast, All for One will provide Vicious with crucial information especially information regarding the government, heroes, as well as the villains.

If it weren’t for these purposes, then they would already kill each other by now. However, they were smart enough not to do that.

_“This human / alien irritates me, but he still has a use for me.”_ Both of villains whispered. Unknown to both of them, they were planning to stab each other’s back after they achieved what they wanted.

“I came here to tell you about the alien tech we discussed a few days before. Trust me, with that you can easily create those mindless super-soldiers of yours.” Vicious was the first to talk after minutes of silence. “But here you are, lazily sitting on that cheap chair of yours while watching Tom and Jerry or something.” Vicious finally turned to the screen in front of him. However, he was shocked to see a figure he hates so much.

“Boboiboy!” The mean alien growled in anger.

“Funny an alien like you actually knows someone here.” All for One replied. “Tell me does this boy interest you so much?”

“Let me tell you something human. This boy here is dangerous and if you’re not careful enough then maybe he can put an end to your villain career.” Vicious warned as he watched Boboiboy’s match. “That power of his is strong enough to defeat my pathetic brother. Even Retak’ka was defeated by Boboiboy.”

“What nonsense are you blabbering about. He’s just a child, there’s no way he could defeat a villain.” All for One growled. He felt like Vicious was lying to him. How could a UA student defeat two villains by now? And besides according to the law that action is illegal and the government should arrest him. There's no possible way for him to escape from that.

Vicious shifted his gaze to All for One. _“Oh, I see this idiot villain doesn’t know that Boboiboy is from another world. Pathetic human, if only you know how strong the elemental user is.”_ Vicious whispered to himself.

“You’ll regret saying that. I can assure you.” Vicious stood up as he was about to walk away. “Just watch him carefully and I’m sure this boy already caught your attention by now. Oh, and let me know if you want more information about him. I would love to provide you that, but it’s not free though.” Vicious gave him a smirk and walked away.

“For a villain to know you is quite impressive, Boboiboy. Tell me, what kind of power do you have?” All for One switched his frown to an eerie smile as he continued enjoying the match before him.

* * *

“So, the meeting went well, I perhaps? Or did you two fight again like there’s no tomorrow?” one of Vicious’s crewmate asked his captain. That man was known as the second in command among the pirates’ crew. He was also someone who expertise in power sphere as well as the ‘brain’ of the crew.

“I always felt like throwing up after I see that prideful villain.” Vicious scowled at him. “Why do I have to deal with such a human who only set to steal powers from others!” the mean alien then vented his anger by kicking the chair next to him.

“Says the person who wished that he had all of TAPOPS’ power spheres abilities. Well, except for Ochobot that is.” The man known as Vengeance **(Yes, he’s an OC)** smirked. Unlike his crew, he was the only one who was a humanoid alien just like Captain Kaizo and Fang.

Vengeance had red hair with a little bit of turquoise streak at the end. He also has lazy turquoise eyes with dark circle under it, probably lacking of sleep or too much caffeine. He also has fangs that showed when he smirks or gave his captain an eerie smile. At first glance, he appears like a teenager, but don’t be fooled by this appearance because he’s a lot older than he looks, probably the same age as Captain Kaizo.

“Shut up!” Vicious gave Vengeance an angry look.

“Woah! There, there. No need to be to angry captain.” Vengeance sighed a bit. “Well, I have good news for you.”

“What?!” Vicious growled finally taking a seat on his captain chair.

“One of our crew members managed to infiltrate UA. I think ‘he’ managed to fool the security by disguised himself as an ordinary audience. Oh, and to make it interesting…” Vengeance gave him a smirk. “He met one of Boboiboy’s elemental splits on his way to the first-year stage. I think it was the brown one. Umm… Oh! He was Tanah / Earth!”

Vicious was taken back for a while. “Well, finally! Someone in the crew who proved himself useful!” Vicious then let a loud laugh. “Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on that brat’s face when he sees ‘him’!” The alien then smiled evilly.

“That’s sounds tempting.” The red-headed humanoid alien replied. “I wonder what will Boboiboy do now?”

After a while, Vicious replied to him. “But whatever it is, we’ll destroy him once and for all!”

* * *

**Back To The Main Story**

“The quarter-finals is about to begin! I think everyone is hyped up to see the first match!” An announcement had been made. “The names have already appeared on the screen! And I think this will be a tough competition!” Present Mic announced it out loud.

“For sure this will be a battle between two powerful quirks.” Aizawa's comments followed the announcement. “I wish the two of you the best of luck.”

“Alright then! First off, we have a student that has shown us his quirk’s powerful abilities since the beginning of the obstacle race! A gentleman with seven elements on his hand! From hero course, Boboiboy!”

“VERSUS!”

“He’s has been described as the dark horse throughout the sport festival! He’s cool and mysterious at the same time! Also, from hero course, Tokoyami Fumikage!”

The audience, as well as the student went wild. A battle between the elemental user and the dark shadow owner is an exciting first match for the quarter-final. The audience had favourited these two students since the start. For them to choose who will win in this match is a difficult thing.

“Well, this seems interesting.” The blonde wing hero smiled as he watched from the shadows. “I wonder who will win this?”

“Boboiboy! Tokoyami-kun! All the best to the both of you!” their classmates cheered.

“Man, a battle between Tokoyami and Boboiboy! I don’t know which one to cheer on!” Kirishima sighed. “Both of them are my buds. I can’t possibly choose one!”

“How about we cheer the both of them? It will be fairer, right?” Kaminari, who sat beside Kirishima replied.

“Personally, I don’t care which one of them win this. I mean, both of them are amazing!” Sero added as they continued giving their support from the student stand.

“This a nerve wrecking match!” Midoriya smiled. “Both of their quirks are considered one of the strongest in the class. Tokoyami with his incredible proficiency with Dark Shadow and Boboiboy with his outstanding elemental quirk. Plus, both of them can cover their own blind spot and physical deficiency with their quirk.” The green head began mumbling.

“Anyone who loses in this match will probably be satisfied with the effort they put in. Both of them certainly know that they have done their best.” Iida commented. “Boboiboy! Tokoyami-kun! Do your best! Both of you are the stars in class 1-A!”

“Grrr!!! Shut up you damn extras!” Bakugou growled making Midoriya flinched a little bit.

“Kacchan.” The green-head mumbled.

“Their match is about to start.” Todoroki said in his cool demeanour as he quietly sat at the corner.

* * *

“Talk about the loud cheer they are giving us right now. Isn’t it awesome?” Boboiboy nervously smiled. “It seems like I’m still not used of gaining this much attention.” The orange hat boy took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

To be honest, Boboiboy was a little bit intimidated and anxious when he knew that he would be facing Tokoyami. The person in front of him is a strong shadow manipulator. True, his quirk is different from Fang’s shadow manipulation power, but with his Dark Shadow quirk, Tokoyami seems to be invincible.

_“How come Tokoyami looked so calm hearing this loud cheer from the audience? If it was Fang in his position, he’ll be proud of himself right know. Ah, he’ll probably say, **“Hah! Finally, I’m more popular than you, Boboiboy!”** to my face right now.”_ Boboiboy sweat-drop as he remembered his friend.

“Indeed. Their passion is something to be praised.” Tokoyami replied. “To be honest, I didn’t expect that both of us will engage in a battle this soon, Boboiboy.” Tokoyami calm persona suddenly turned serious. “I’m going to warn you though. I will be victorious today.”

“To… Tokoyami.” The nervous feeling inside our elemental user suddenly died and was replaced by a determine feeling of wanting to win this battle. “I’m sorry, but I have more reasons to win this battle.” Boboiboy replied.

“I like your confidence, Boboiboy. If that’s so then don’t forget to fight me with all of the power you got there. Prove me that you’re more than worthy of winning this match.” Tokoyami replied in his albeit noble-like words. “I have to say this, but I hate losing if you’re half-heartedly battling me.”

Boboiboy gave him a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you the best I got!”

“Students are you ready?!” Present Mic loud voice was heard.

“YES!” Boboiboy and Tokoyami replied simultaneously.

“THEN LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!”

“I’m going to win this!” With that, Boboiboy and Tokoyami quickly engaged in a battle.

“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow, earning an “Okay!” from his shadow quirk.

“As expected from you, Tokoyami. With Dark Shadow you can either attack and defend at the same time. But—” Boboiboy muttered while his fire emblem sparked with fire. “Like I said, I’m going to win this! **Elemental Power! Boboiboy Blaze!”**

In order to respect Tokoyami’s wish and to win this fight, Boboiboy decided to use one of his second-tiers elements. Blaze would fit perfectly in this picture, since a bright source of light limited Tokoyami's quirk.

Upon using his Blaze, Boboiboy’s blue gym uniform has now become red and orange with fire-like design. Boboiboy now wears a sleeveless red shirt underneath a red and yellow sleeveless jacket that was adorned with neon red fire patterns with the jacket collars up. He also wears black shorts that reached slightly past his knees with the same neon fiery patterns on the bottom half. He now wears his hat with the bill facing forward, slightly titled upward as it reveals the white strand of his hair. Plus, his warm chocolate eyes turned fiery orange in that form.

Yes, our destructive and hot-headed Blaze had finally made his debut. And yes, he was ready to burn the whole first-year stage.

“Time for me to show what I’m capable of!” Blaze gave them an evil smirk as he summoned his fireballs.

The whole crowd gasped in amazement. Even Endeavour and Hawk were amazed by Blaze’s appearance. _“I know he can manipulate fire, but this version of him is totally different. A stronger version, perhaps.”_ They mumbled.

“How does he do that?!” Kaminari yelled. He was both amazed and surprised at the same time. “First there’s the red lightning version of him, then this one! He’s totally a fashion God!”

“I have to admit this is impressive.” The girls commented after seeing the new version of Fire, plus Mineta shrieking in anger.

“Woah! Boboiboy, my man! How come you have another version of your fire element?” Kirishima gasped.

_“This… This feeling. It’s the same shiver I felt when he used his red lightning back at the cavalry battle.”_ Iida whispered. _“It’s like he’s on a totally different level.”_

_“First there’s the Thunderstorm element and now this? I think he said Blaze just now. Is this a new element or an upgraded level of his fire element?”_ Midoriya mumbled as he continued writing his notes.

_“I knew it! He is hiding his quirk’s true abilities!”_ Bakugou growled silently.

Meanwhile, Todoroki sat silently. His eyes never left Blaze. To be honest, when Boboiboy first used his fire element had made him trembled a bit, but this one had sent him shivers to his spine. _“His fire element just got stronger, huh?”_ Todoroki mumbled.

Sometimes when Boboiboy used his fire element, it kind of reminded him of his damn old man’s quirk and his quirk to be exact. Yes, the fire quirk in him that he hated so much. However, Boboiboy’s fire quirk was different from them. He felt like it was warm but destructive at the same time.

_“What kind of capabilities can you do with Blaze, Boboiboy?”_ The half-cold half-hot user whispered.

“Of course, he’s using my quirk’s weakness at his own advantage.” Tokoyami calmly commented upon seeing the different version of Boboiboy Fire in front of him. “However, I can’t give without a good fight! Dark Shadow!”

“Right!” Dark Shadow quickly went ahead and attacked Blaze. However, Blaze swiftly dodged Dark Shadow.

“I know your strategy Tokoyami. You’re planning to use Dark Shadow and eliminate me the same way as you did to Yaoyorozu.” Blaze gave him a murderous smile. “But don’t worry I won’t fall for that! Because I’m an attacker not a defender.” Blaze quickly ran towards Tokoyami.

“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami sensed trouble, so he quickly used Dark Shadow and shielded himself with his quirk.

“No use! **Blazing Fire Punch!** ” Blaze concentrated fire at his fist and engaged in a combat battle with Tokoyami. He kept attacking and driving Tokoyami into a corner as Tokoyami slowly backed away from Blaze’s fire attacks. Tokoyami could only focus on defence while he’s nearing the white line.

_“If this continue then I’ll be out of bound! As expected of Boboiboy! He’s strong!”_ Tokoyami whispered inwardly.

“Bo… Boboiboy is unstoppable! He fiercely keeps attacking Tokoyami with his fiery fist!” Present Mic commented. “He’s attacking swiftly and doesn’t give a chance to Tokoyami!”

“The Dark Shadow user has advanced this far with his almost invincible quirk. However, this time he’s completely focused on defence.” Hawk commented as he analysed the match from afar. “I have to say that elemental user really did showed a different side of him in this match.”

“It’s so hot! And he’s getting faster and faster by second!” Tokoyami was beginning to sweat a lot since he’s exposed to Blaze’s fire. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow tried it’s best to protect his user, taking Blaze’s punch another after another.

“That hurts.” The talking quirk whined. Due to Blaze’s fire, Dark Shadow became weaker and weaker by second due to being exposed to a bright light source. 

“There’s more to where that came from! **Blazing Fire Punch and Kick**!” Blaze continued attacking them, this time with his fiery punches and kicks.

“Dude! Where did Boboiboy learn martial arts?” Kaminari (again) gasped in astonishment. “He keeps attacking with those punches and kicks! Like a Kung-Fu master or something!”

“He keeps attacking randomly. That’s why Tokoyami could only focused on protecting himself from the attacks!” Midoriya commented.

“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami couldn’t take any more of Blaze’s attacks. At this rate, his quirk will get too weak that he couldn’t use it in a long period of time. Plus, he was also nearing the boundary line if he didn’t make his move right now. So, he decided to use Dark Shadow and jumped to the other side of the arena, away from Blaze’s clutches at the moment.

“That was close!” Tokoyami took a deep breath, but it didn’t entirely save him from Blaze.

“Oh! A good move from Tokoyami! He managed to save himself from Boboiboy’s fire attacks!” Present Mic commented.

“Dark Shadow! Grab him!” Tokoyami quickly ordered Dark Shadow to seize Boboiboy. However, due to the harsh yet weird training Blaze received from Tok Kasa, he was able to predict Dark Shadow movements.

“Catch me if you can!” Blaze smiled proudly as he was able to dodge all of Dark Shadow’s attack.

“He’s so swift!” Tokoyami commented, he tried his best to capture Blaze while the other kept dodging.

“Did you think I didn’t freeze my butt just for nothing at Planet Quabaq? FYI, I was frozen every morning because of the cold wind that blows in the blink of an eye there! I almost died because of it while that lazy ass Ice just kept enjoying the cold!” Blaze gave Tokoyami a comically frustrated and sad look. “Luckily, I survived! But, every time I remember that, pains me!” Blaze let a frustrated tear roll down his cheeks.

It took Tokoyami a while to process what Blaze said to him. “Ice? So, does this means your water element has a stronger version too?” He couldn’t help but ask about that matter.

“…” An awkward atmosphere arise after that as both of them became silent all of a sudden.

“OH NO! QUAKE IS GOING TO KILL ME!” Blaze screamed in fear while Tokoyami and Dark Shadow just sweat-drop. “Please, at least let me eat a whole chocolate cake before I’ll get executed by Quake. Then, I’ll die peacefully.” Blaze cried comically while Tokoyami could only watch him crying at his fate.

“Umm… Did you mean Quake as in Earthquake? Let me guess, that one is a stronger version of your earth element?” Tokoyami randomly guessed.

“…” The situation between them became more awkward after that.

“Eh? Suddenly, our two competitors stop fighting? And what’s with this awkward atmosphere?” Present Mic loudly commented. 

“Now is my chance! Dark Shadow attack him!” Tokoyami took advantage of the now quiet Blaze. He quickly marched forward as he shortens the distance between them. That way it will be easier for him to push Blaze out of bound.

“This is not good at all. I accidentally slipped my tongue. The… Therefore…” Blaze fiery aura suddenly turned darker. “I… I must eliminate all the proof!” He said as he summoned all the firepower he has.

“What is that idiot thinking of right now—” Bakugou’s words immediately stopped when he saw a giant fireball in front of them.

**“Maximum Fireball!”** on top of Blaze’s hand was an enormous, ahem… a very enormous ball of fire.

Even Tokoyami stopped his track as he was shocked by the massive power that Blaze had summoned. “That fireball—”

“IS TOO BIG!!!” The audience continued and shouted in fear.

“IS HE TRYING TO KILL US OR SOMETHING?!” Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero hugged each other, bracing for the impact of Blaze’s giant fireball. “Why their match isn’t stopped by Midnight-sensei—”

“Oh! The youth! Kyaa!” Midnight squealed in joy from her stand.

“Ah, I see.” The three boys sweat-drop. “We’re going to die.”

“Boboiboy! / Boboiboy-kun!” Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka yelled. Hoping that maybe they could stop him, but failed.

“This… This fire power is incredible.” Todoroki let a nervous sweat as his gaze was fixed at the fireball in front.

Blaze smiled triumphally. “Now! Take this—” He was about to launch his maximum fireball attack when he heard someone whimpering sadly.

It was Dark Shadow.

“So scary!” Dark Shadow cried, probably the quirk got so weak and shy due to being exposed by a strong light source. “I don’t like violence.” Dark Shadow continued whimpering in fear.

Instead of attacking, Blaze took down his fire. He felt guilty that he made someone cried, not once but twice by now! Even if Dark Shadow was just a quirk, but it was also considered a part of Tokoyami.

Everyone took a deep breath when they massive fireball immediately disappeared. It seemed like they still got a chance to live their life peacefully right now. “That… That was close.” They mumbled as they cheeked their selves quickly, afraid that Blaze already burned them.

“I’m sorry!” Blaze reverted back to his original form and quickly apologised to Dark Shadow. “I maybe a little bit out of hand when I’m in my Blaze form.” The elemental user tried to explain himself. “Can you please forgive me, Dark Shadow?”

“Okay! You’re kind!” Dark Shadow accepted his apology, feeling less afraid by now.

“That was close.” Tokoyami sighed in relief that Boboiboy managed to stop himself from realising that amount of fire. He really could’ve burned the whole first-year stage with that malicious attack. “Now, let us continue the match!”

“Cool! Because I won’t stop here!” Boboiboy took his stance, ready to use another elemental power of his. “Let’s give the audience a wonderful match shall we Tokayami!”

“That’s just what I wanted, Boboiboy.” Tokoyami smiled, ready to beat Boboiboy with Dark Shadow beside him.

“I’ll promise I won’t hurt you again, Dark Shadow! That’s why I’ll be ending this match really quick now!” Boboiboy smiled at them. **“Elemental Power! Boboiboy Cyclone!”**

Boboiboy reveals yet again another form of the elemental power. His attire now consists of dark blue color with the with white sleeves. Cyclone’s dark blue theme color was also adorned with neon blue hurricane patterns and his yellow Cyclone insignia rest on top of his jacket. His cap was worn with the brim at his right while his eyes turned blue in color. Oh! We also can’t forget his blue hoverboard equipped with him in this form.

Different from Blaze, Cyclone’s debut was quite a warm-welcoming one. Probably because of the cheerful atmosphere he gave with the big smile that rests on top of his face. Also, if Blaze was ready to burn the first-year stage, then Cyclone would probably blow away everything with his strong winds.

“Boboiboy Cyclone is here!” Cyclone cheered loudly as he happily waved at everybody.

* * *

The audience went wild. I mean, really wild!

“What?! Boboiboy changed into his wind element! But this time he looks like a playful cat rather than a ferocious lion!” Present Mic commented while the audience gave a loud cheer, enjoying the unexpected scene folding in front of them.

_“Interesting.”_ Both Endeavour and Hawk muttered as they became more interested in the elemental user.

“EH? No way! Another new version of him?!” Kaminari and Sero yelled while the other gasped in surprise.

“It looks like his wind form has another version too! And what’s with the wicked hoverboard?!” Kirishima commented suddenly became more excited when Boboiboy showed more of what he’s capable of with his elemental power.

_“He… He changed yet again. This time it’s his wind element.”_ Midoriya muttered.

_“That elemental bastard is slowly revealing his true power! Damn it!”_ Bakugou gritted his teeth.

_“Boboiboy showed us another side of him again.”_ Todoroki sighed.

Then, the three of them finally realised something. _“Don’t tell me that all of his elements have an evolve version?!”_ They whispered.

_“If that’s true, then just how strong is he?”_

* * *

“You… you changed yet again Boboiboy.” This was the first time Tokoyami stuttered. He was amazed yet surprised at the same time. How can he not be surprised? Boboiboy revealed three different versions of his elements on the same day, in front of him to be precise.

“Yeah! That’s my specialty!” Cyclone grinned. “Now to end this match!” He gave Tokoyami playful look as he dashed forward with his hoverboard.

Tokoyami wasn’t ready for Cyclone’s attack. His body suddenly froze as the blue-eyed boy was now in front of him, inches from his face.

“Thank you for the good match, Tokoyami! However, it’s me who’s going to win this!” Cyclone gave him a warm smile as strong wind gathered around him.

**“Whirling Cyclone!”** the blue-eyed boy used his wind force and released a strong wind attack. The attack was strong enough to blow everything on his path, including his competitor of course.

What Cyclone didn’t realise, was the fact that he just unleashed a deadly wind, destroying everything on his way, including the first-year stage. The staffs, students, and audience were forced to grab on something so that they wouldn’t be blown away by the wind.

“What?!” they all yelled in fear.

"You are going to kill us, Boboiboy!" his classmates braced the impact the strong wind gave them.

After a while, things have finally calmed down as the wind force slowly started to disappear. However, they were shocked yet again when Cyclone’s wind attack managed to destroy a huge wall located precisely at the student stand.

Even Midnight and Cementos trembled from the wind attack just now. However, they quickly got up on their feet as their job as chief empires weren’t done yet.

“I… I… am defeated.” Tokoyami sighed in defeat as he was now out of bound thanks to the wind attack from Cyclone. He was lucky that the strong wind didn’t hit him entirely just now. However, it was more than enough to blow him out of bound.

“Tokoyami is out of bound! Boboiboy wins the first match!” Midnight quickly announced, earning a loud cheer from the audience.

“That’s right folks! Boboiboy is the first one to qualify in the semi-finals!” Present Mic continued.

“That was an awesome match!” their classmates cheered, finally recovered from the fear of being blown away by Cyclone.

“I have to admit, it was a worth match Boboiboy. You gave us some surprises there.” Tokoyami walked towards Cyclone. “I hope someday we’ll engage into another battle.” he held out his right hand ready to shake hands with Cyclone.

“Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** Indeed, it was a fun match, Tokoyami!” Cyclone returned the gesture while he gave Tokoyami a bright smile.

“The youth!” Midnight screamed like a fan-girl, enjoying the sight before her.

“And that’s what I call a beautiful friendship!” Present Mic commented while they prepare for the next battle.

* * *

“Good job you two! And congratulations that you made into the semi-final, Boboiboy!” Both Tokoyami and Cyclone **(Yes, he didn’t revert back)** were welcomed by their friends, well except for Bakugou and Todoroki of course.

“Boboiboy, my man! Who knew you had another version of your fire and wind element!” Kaminari pinched Cyclone’s cheeks. “You’ll be popular in no time if you keep coming with those surprises!” The 2.0 Pikachu huffed, while Cyclone grinned.

“Boboiboy!” Midoriya called his friend. “Congrats on winning the first match!” He gave the elemental user a thumbs up.

“Thank you! It was hard to win though. I mean, Tokoyami is a tough opponent.” Cyclone smiled at him. “Oh, and by the way—” then the blue-eyed boy proceeds walking towards Bakugou, making the explosion user surprised a bit.

“I can be serious if I wanted to, you know.” Cyclone’s cheerful personality suddenly turned into a serious one **(Ahem… He’s mimicking Thunderstorm’s cool and serious façade).** “Buckle your seatbelts because this calm wind can also turn into a furious storm. And I will do whatever it takes to win this!” He slightly warned Bakugou, finally turning around a reverted back to his original self.

The elemental user then took his seat as his friends surrounded him, probably asking more about Blaze and Cyclone after what just happened.

_“Boboiboy… He’s a mysterious one. It might be dangerous to get involved with him.”_ Todoroki commented from afar.

_“That damn bastard! We’ll see who gets the last laugh!”_ Bakugou inwardly growled. “I will the one winning the UA Sports Festival!”

* * *

“I see.” All for One smiled as if he found another target. “No wonder that stupid alien warned me about you. Your have a powerful quirk there, Boboiboy.” He licked his tongue. “How did UA end up with a valuable gem like you. Your quirk is totally wasted by becoming a lousy hero.”

All for One stood up from his chair. Then, the mad man touched the TV screen in front of him where it currently displayed an image of Boboiboy. “Really? My greed seems to take over me whenever I see that magnificent quirk of yours.” All for One gave an eerie smile.

“Shall I force you to become my ally?”

“Or…”

“Shall I rip your quirk from you and keep it as my own?”

Then the man with scars laughed maniacally, like the lead villain he is.

“Only time can tell, Boboiboy!”

“But…”

“I can’t wait to finally meet you in person!”

* * *

“No wonder you said that hat-boy’s quirk is interesting.” Shigaraki Tomura commented. “I hate to admit this, but his quirk is different from the usual quirk we see.”

“Thank you for understanding my comment.” Kurogiri bowed at him. “Don’t you think he’ll be a good and strong ally if we managed to drag him into dark side?” He continued.

“Listen.” Shigaraki let a harsh voice. “I did say that his quirk is different from the others, but that doesn’t mean I’m interested in him!”

The purple-mist went silent as his master was now mad.

“That boy! I have the feeling that he’s just like All Might! That sense of justice and feeling to protect those who are valuable to you makes me sick!” Shigaraki growled.

“But Shigaraki—” Kurogiri calmly tried to reply to him but was cut off by Shigaraki.

“Can’t you see?! That boy will become a strong hero in the future! Unless we don’t do something, then maybe the elemental user will become one of our biggest obstacles in the future!” Shigaraki half-yelled.

“What are you trying to imply here?” Kurogiri asked him back.

Shigaraki then gave him a sinister laugh. “Well, for sure we’ll prevent him on becoming a hero in the future.” He replied with a smirk.

“If he’s going to stop us on controlling the whole society then…”

Shigaraki let out a murderous aura as he shifted his gaze towards a potted flower not far from him. With a single touch, the alive living thing slowly turned into dust.

“We’ll have to kill him first. Slowly and painfully, of course.”

With that, the decay quirk user couldn’t help, but wanting to meet with the owner of the elemental power.

* * *

“Everybody! Are you ready for the second match of the quarter-finals?” Present Mic asked the audience, earning a loud “Yes!” from them.

“Well, wait no more! Because the next match is about to begin!” He replied as a big screen appeared before them.

The remaining winners were anxious. Anytime their names could appear on the screen.

Midoriya and Iida sweated nervously as they waited for the announcement.

“Now, now guys! Don’t be too nervous.” Boboiboy tried to calm his friends.

“There you have it folks for the second match we have—”

“MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI!”

The crowd went wild. Finally, another interesting match was served to them. Plus, it was a match that has the Number 2 Hero’s son in it.

“I’m going against To… Todoroki-kun.” Midoriya slowly turned to Todoroki, who was already sending the green-head a death glare.

“Finally, the time for us to face each other, huh?” Todoroki commented and stood up. “I’m going to beat you Midoriya and proved to my old man what I’m capable off.” With that, he left them and proceeds walking to the arena.

“Todoroki-kun.” Midoriya mumbled.

Boboiboy turned to his friend, he was a bit concern about Midoriya’s safety. The elemental user whispered.

.

.

.

**_“I… I have a bad feeling about this.”_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 14
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 14**

"Everybody! Are you ready for the second match of the quarter-finals?" Present Mic asked the audience, earning a loud "Yes!" from them.

"Well, wait no more! Because the next match is about to begin!" He replied as a big screen appeared before them.

The remaining winners were anxious. Anytime their names could appear on the screen.

"There you have it folks! For the second match we have—"

"MIDORIYA VS TODOROKI!"

"I'm going against To... Todoroki-kun." Midoriya slowly turned to Todoroki, who was already sending the green-head a death glare.

"Finally, the time for us to face each other, huh?" Todoroki commented and stood up. "I'm going to beat you Midoriya and proved to my old man what I'm capable off." With that, he left them and proceeded walking to the arena.

"Todoroki-kun." Midoriya mumbled.

Boboiboy turned to his friend as he was a bit concern about Midoriya's safety. The elemental user whispered.

**_"I... I have a bad feeling about this._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"So, Boboiboy won the first match, huh?" A man with yellow noodle-shaped hair commented from the private hero stand. He and his 'friend' decided to sit somewhere that was quiet, away from the audience's loud cheer. Also, at first glance, this man looked like he was a mixed of Ultraman and ramen **(Well, Malaysian calls that Maggi though.)**

"Aren't you glad he's doing well?" The man smiled proudly.

"He's doing well. I never thought he could be this strong." His friend replied. "Plus, destructive as well. He nearly turned his opponent into KFC."

"Pfft..." the man laughed. "You and your humor. Well, Boboiboy did grow a lot and he's gaining useful experiences during his days at TAPOPS too."

"He is." The man in a red business suit smiled. "He grew this strong for a boy at his age."

Things became quiet for a while until one of them decided to break the silence.

"However, don't you think you're being hard on him? Oh dear, guardian of Boboiboy?" the noodle-haired man asked. "I mean, you'll only tell him the truth if he wins the UA Sports Festival. That's a big accomplishment for someone who's not originally from this world."

The other just ignored that comment. True, he's being cruel right now, but if that method can make the elemental user stronger. Then, he'll willingly use it. "He will win this, I'm sure of it." He replied with confidence.

"Well, you're so confident about that." The man with noodle hair sighed. "Boboiboy needs to know the truth if we want to save this world—"

Then, he turned to the man beside him.

"Amato."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Since when did you became weak-willed Boboiboy?!" another man or to be precise alien growled in anger and frustration. He was angered by the fact that instead of using Solar, the elemental user decided to use Blaze instead.

For your information, this person was also the one who bumped into Earth a while ago. He was lucky enough that the leader of the elementals didn't recognize him. Well, not with the hideous mask Vengeance had told him to wear though.

The red-head also advised him to at least wear a disguise as people tend to get suspicious with his looks. And yes people, he was not Vicious, but another alien who worked under the mean pirate-like alien. If their plans work, soon they'll become the conqueror of this dimension.

"You could have destroyed that shadow crow thing in an instance by using that solar form of yours!" If it weren't for the audience, then the alien already destroyed the chairs in front of him. "What a waste of effort!"

Then, he took a deep breath, tried to calm himself. "You really getting soft there, Boboiboy. Tell me, does having that many friends have made you like this?" Then the man's frown turned upside down.

"I want my revenge! That's why I'll defeat you once and for all. But—" The alien gave a sinister look. "Should I torment you first?"

"By killing those pathetic hero friends of yours!"

* * *

**Back To The Main Story**

"At this year's sports festival, both of these students have shown top class performances!" the second match of the quarter-final is about to begin as both competitors are now on the arena.

"Aren't you glad your students are shinning brightly right now, Eraser Head?" Present Mic turned to the bandaged man beside him.

"They had shown massive improvement since the first day at school. Let's just hope they'll survive until high school ends." The raven-haired teacher slowly commented.

"Aizawa-sensei is totally planning on torturing us." His students commented after hearing that.

"Geez, you're harsh, Eraser Head. No wonder you're still single." Present Mic replied, earning a laugh from the audience.

"I'm not planning on getting married." Aizawa answered back. "Stop talking nonsense and do your job properly."

"For the second match, we have a student that won first place in the obstacle race with intelligence and great strategy! The green head that was hunt because of the 10 million points on his hands. From hero course, Midoriya Izuku!"

 _"First, he'll come at me with his ice."_ Midoriya whispered as he already knew what Todoroki was about to do.

"VERSUS!"

"He's hot but he's also cold! This student also displayed great performance in the obstacle race and cavalry battle. From hero course, Todoroki Shoto!"

 _"It'll be dangerous if he uses that power of his. I need to stop him quickly."_ Todoroki mumbled, fearing Midoriya will come at him with full force.

"It's like two great rivals fighting against each other! Who will be victorious?! Now, let the second match—"

"BEGIN!"

Without further a due, Todoroki attacked first. Using his ice quirk, he launched a large scale of attack towards Midoriya. However, it was countered easily by the green-head.

"SMASH!" Midoriya focused his quirk on his index finger and released it immediately. This counter-attack had caused a strong wind force that easily shattered Todoroki's ice.

"So... So cold!" The audience shivered as cold wind hit their skin.

"Just the wind and its already this cold?!" Class 1-A tried to warm their selves. However, only Boboiboy who was unaffected by this. Well, mainly because Ice is a part of him.

 _"Hah! This is nothing! Wait until you feel the cold wind in Planet Quabaq!"_ Blaze commented them a proud face.

"Midoriya." Boboiboy muttered as soon as the cold wind disappeared. He was now worried at his friend upon seeing his injured index finger.

"As expected, you're prepared to injure yourself in order to negate the attack." Todoroki replied while Midoriya hissed in pain.

 _"Every time Midoriya uses his quirk, he will get injured immediately. That must mean the One for All quirk is a powerful yet destructive one. No wonder Vicious might target this power."_ The elemental user commented, eyes fixed at the battle in front of him.

"Woah! Midoriya stopped Todoroki's ice attack with one flick of a finger!" Present Mic commented, followed by the audience's loud roar.

"He didn't know what scale of attack Young Todoroki would use, so he abandoned his control and fired off a shot at 100%!" All Might sighed. "If you continue doing that, you'll slowly destroy yourself, Young Midoriya!"

"Did you think I'll stop with just one attack?" Todoroki questioned as he attacked the green-head again. This time he used a larger scale of ice attack.

"SMASH!" Midoriya answered that question with another strong shot. In contrast, his middle finger was now injured due to the strong attack he released.

"He stopped it again!" the crowds went louder and louder. It was an intense match between those two.

"Tch!" The half-cold half-hot user clicked his tongue as he failed again.

"From the way of Todoroki's fighting style, he'll always attacks in an instant. I need to find an opening in order to make my move. That will be hard though because there's ice stuck behind him, preventing him from being blown away by my shot." Midoriya analysed his chances of victory carefully.

"Man, that Todoroki sure is strong. It's like he has no weakness or something." Sero commented.

"Hey! The three of you can shoot off powerful attacks. While we're at it, you guys also can do it with no time lag." Kirishima continued as he turned to the ash-blonde boy. He was referring to Bakugou, Todoroki, and Boboiboy. The whole class then turned their attention to them.

 _"Eh? Me?"_ Boboiboy silently questioned.

"What are you shitheads talking about. If you overuse your muscles, the muscles fibre will tear. The same thing happens if you keep running, you'll run out of breath. There's a limit to how much power one can produce, too." Bakugou simply commented as he shot a glare towards Boboiboy. "Including you too, Elemental Bastard."

Boboiboy gulped from his seat. _"He's onto something."_ He whispered and decided not to reply to what had just been said to him.

"Quirks are physical abilities, too. Sooner or later those extras will also reach some kind of limit." Bakugou continued as they continued watching the second battle.

Kirishima nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Then, against the instant killer Todoroki, Midoriya probably wants—"

"An endurance match, huh?" Todoroki slowly growled. "However, I'll end this quickly!" Todoroki used his ice attack again, forcing Midoriya to sacrifice his fingers in order to stop his attack. However, this time Todoroki quickly ran towards him and jumped as he launched an attack yet again.

Midoriya barely managed to dodge him, but he was unlucky as Todoroki's ice managed to freeze his right leg. "He's getting close!" the green head screamed. This time he was desperate to stop Todoroki's attacks. So, he went ahead and punched the ice in front of him, sacrificing his left arm on the line. Midoriya screamed in pain as he was now facing many injuries.

"That's a lot more powerful than before. Are you telling me to stay away?" Despite the strong force he received from Midoriya, Todoroki managed to protect himself by creating a wall of ice behind him. That way, it will protect him from being out of bound. However, as a result of using numerous large-scale ice attacks right from the start, Todoroki's right body was now covered with ice.

"Todoroki... He's trembling?" Midoriya mumbled as he tried to stand up. "Is that how it is...? Damn it!"

 _"Now I understand what Bakugou was saying. Sooner or later you will reach a point where the quirk just eats you alive, huh?"_ Boboiboy whispered as he looked down at his elemental watch.

He knew how that felt. For sure, he also suffered downside from his elemental splits, especially when it involves memory lost. For sure, he doesn't want to have his memories being taken from him again and again. So that's why he endured many hard trainings in order for him to overcome that problem.

Boboiboy took a deep breath as he shifted his gaze towards the match in front of him. From afar, he could see a devastating emotion that was currently displayed on Midoriya's freckled face. Then, the elemental user realised something. "Mi... Midoriya don't tell me—"

"You're planning on rescuing Todoroki?!"

"Thanks, Midoriya. Because of you that guy's face is clouded over there." Todoroki's heterochromia eyes have fallen to the big angry man that watched his match with an unsatisfied look.

"Without using my damn old man's quirk..."

"No—"

"I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it."

Todoroki's past venoms words ringed inside of Midoriya's head. The amount of hate he displayed to the green-head was incredible. The experience Todoroki had gone through in his childhood was something far than worst, compared to the child him who once upon a time, was devastated because he was revealed to be quirkless.

"With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you?" Todoroki turned towards Midoriya. "Give up Midoriya." He warned the green-head before something worst might happen. "Let's end this." With that, Todoroki unleashed another ice attack.

"Where are you looking?!" Midoriya growled in anger. In an instance, the ice in front of him shattered into million pieces while sending Todoroki to the white line with a brute force. However, his ice managed to save him from being defeated by Midoriya.

"Bastard." The half-cold half-hot user sends him a death glare. "That strong shoot just now. You used your broken index finger, didn't you? Why are you going so far?"

"You're trembling Todoroki-kun." Midoriya replied back. Those words had shocked Todoroki. "Quirks are physical abilities too. There's a limit at how much cold your body can take, isn't it?"

"What? How did you know about that—" Todoroki quickly looked down at his right hand. It was now covered with ice.

"And isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side?" Midoriya continued while Todoroki flinched. "I'm correct, aren't I? Considering that you just kept quiet."

"Tch!" Todoroki clicked his tongue, angered by the fact Midoriya knows how to overcome his frostbite.

"Everyone's fighting with everything they've got. To win and get closer to their dream. To become number one!" Midoriya gave Todoroki an angered look.

"Midoriya." Boboiboy said in concern. He felt something big would happen after this.

"You're saying you want to win with just half of your strength?! You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know! Stop being a coward and come at me with everything you've got!" The green-head yelled on top of his lung.

"Now I'm angry!" Todoroki ran towards Midoriya. However, his movements were now becoming slower due to the frost that covered his right body. "This guy can't probably hit me with that severe injuries."

Wrong move, Todoroki. With Midoriya's great observation skills, he already predicted Todoroki's next attack.

"You always attack from the right, Todoroki!" The green-head then gave Todoroki a solid hit on the stomach, making the half-cold half-hot user flew back.

"Tch!" Todoroki quickly stood up and went head to head with Midoriya again. The two boys were now engaged in close combat. Neither of them is willing to give up.

"Should I stop the match, Midnight? Midoriya's probably thinking, _"Recovery Girl will heal me anyway,"_ at this moment. Plus, he's being really reckless right now. Unlike the first match, Boboiboy's elemental power didn't harm himself and his opponent— Sorry, he almost killed the whole audience, but it was still controllable." Cementos said the raven-haired teacher.

"Midoriya's full of adrenaline right now, so he won't feel that much pain. However, those injuries can't be healed in one go." Midnight replied. She was about to stop the match when—

"Todoroki! There's no way I can know all of your circumstances, or your resolve! But for you to become number one without giving it your all is unacceptable!" The green-head managed to punch Todoroki again, this time on his chin.

"Right now, I think you should stop screwing around!" Despite the severe injuries he was facing, Midoriya landed another attack on Todoroki's stomach. "Stop running away and face your problems!" The green-head yelled.

"Shut up!" Todoroki growled and slowly stood up. His right body was now 90% covered with frost as he shivered in cold.

"FIGHT ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE TODOROKI!" Midoriya screamed. He hoped that Todoroki would change his mind after hearing those words from him. "IF YOU DON'T DO THAT, THEN I'LL WIN!"

 **"Don't you want to become a hero?!"** Midoriya continued.

 _"You want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one."_ His mother's gentle and sweet once said those words to him. The words a 5 years-old boy would always want to hear from his beloved mother.

 **"It's your power, isn't it?!"** The words that came out from Midoriya was something Todoroki always wanted to hear. Then, he suddenly remembered something, a memory of the days he spent with his dear mother watching All Might on TV.

 _"Children inherit their quirks from their parents. However, the important thing that matters is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood. Yes, it's recognizing yourself!"_ This was something All Might used to say back when he was still a growing boy.

 _"You want to be a hero right, Shoto?"_ The person he loves, his mother said to him. "It's okay for you to be one. You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It's okay for you to become someone you want to be. You'll be a great hero someday. I'm sure of it."

"I... I... I want to become a hero!" Todoroki's fire erupted suddenly, melting all of the frosts that covered his right body. For the first time, he could smile as he used his fire quirk. Forget his damn old man! Right, he wanted to win against Midoriya and proved that he also can become a hero!

"To... Todoroki... He's using his fire!" Iida quickly stood up. It seems like Midoriya's words managed to get through Todoroki.

"His fire quirk is amazing!" Boboiboy commented.

 _"Yeah, but not as amazing as me!" Fire_ interrupted from within him. But before he says something stupid again, Earth quickly taped his loud mouth and dragged him to somewhere else.

 _"You made him use his left side, Young Midoriya! Don't tell me you're trying to save Young Todoroki?"_ All Might whispered from his seat.

"Despite the injuries you're having there, you still want to save Todoroki, huh? You're the definition of a true hero, Midoriya." Boboiboy muttered. He was still concerned at his friend, he believes in Midoriya.

"Even though you want to win— But, you still help your enemy!" Todoroki gave Midoriya a serious look. He can't believe he was saved by the One for All user. "Which one of us is screwing around now?"

"I want to be a hero too!" He screamed determinedly as his frost was now completely melted with his fire.

"Wow." Midoriya smiled in relief. Finally, Todoroki managed to liberate himself from the hate he's been keeping this whole time.

"SHOTO!" Endeavor's loud voice roared from the crowds, making everyone turned towards the Number 2 Hero.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy was surprised by the loud voice.

"Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Good!" "It all start from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me! You will fulfil my desire!" The fire hero continued, ignoring the eyes that were watching him.

"Wow, someone's is happy." Hawk commented from his stand.

"Endeavor suddenly shouts encouragement? Such a doting father." Present Mic commented.

"You're crazy, Midoriya. Don't blame me for what happens next." Todoroki warned the green-head as he was about to use his ice and fire quirk on him.

"Come at me with all you have Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya activated his quirk, focusing it on his right leg and left arm.

"Midnight! If they keep going, it'll be bad!" Cementos warned, quickly created a cement wall in order to stop those two.

"His body won't hold up!" Midnight, on the other hand, tore her ultra-thin fabric suit and released her purple sleep-inducing quirk.

The fight continued with Todoroki creating an enormous ice glacier that quickly surrounded Midoriya. Midoriya dodged the ice as he jumped up high, an arm was raised, ready to unleash his quirk. Todoroki switched to his fire quirk by rapidly melting his ice. This particular move had caused the air expands around him.

"Thank you, Midoriya." The half-cold half-hot user thanked him and released a superheat blast.

Midoriya also responded to the attack by releasing his quirk through a solid punch. But, before the powerful attacks hit them, several blocks of cement wall appeared in front of them, taking those attacks as it produced a giant explosion.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy screamed in surprise. "Those attacks are so powerful!"

"Se... Seriously?!" the others gasped because of the explosion occurred just now.

"What is happening?!" the audience questioned as they couldn't see anything due to the smoke in front of them.

"Just because something is powerful doesn't mean it's good." Cementos sighed as he looked at the damage caused by the burst of quirks.

"What was that?!" Present Mic still hasn't recovered from the sudden shock.

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded. The why it created that big explosion just now."

"Jeez, I can't see anything! Hey! Who won?!" The blonde-haired teacher asked loudly.

Everyone patiently waited. When the smoke slowly cleared up as it reveals the winner of the second match.

"Mi... Midoriya is out of bounds... Todoroki advances to the next round!" Midnight announced followed by the audience's loud cheer.

"Oh, no! Midoriya." Boboiboy muttered his name in concern. "You did all of those crazy things just so that you could save Todoroki." Boboiboy couldn't help but be sad at that fact. He knew Midoriya wanted to become a hero more than anything, but the green-head was also someone who could've never abandoned those who needs to be saved.

* * *

"The bones of the arms are shattered. It'll never be the same as it was before." Recovery Girl sighed as she finished healing Midoriya's severe injuries.

"I see. Thank you." All Might calmly commented.

"To push and light a fire under a child, who would destroy his body this much for what he desires so much. You're going too far and you simply can't praise him for this." Recovery Girl reprimanded All Might in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry for that. I—"

"Midoriya! Deku!" All Might was cut off with the voices of the Midoriya's friends who desperately burst into the nurse's office.

For a second, things became awkward between them, mainly because it was the first time, they saw All Might in his skinny form.

"It's nice to meet you." They bowed politely and surrounded Midoriya's bed.

"Everyone." Midoriya slowly opened his eyes. "What about the next match?"

"Since there was a lot of damage to the stage, they're taking a break to repair it." Boboiboy replied quickly. "Are you sure you're alright there?"

"I'll survive, thank you for asking." Midoriya tried to smile even though he was in much pain.

"Man, that was scary Midoriya!" Mineta continued. "You're not becoming more popular if you act reckless!"

"You have to more careful next time Midoriya-kun! / Deku-kun!" Iida and Uraraka shouted in concern.

"Is your quirk that powerful that even you can't control it's impact?" out of nowhere, Boboiboy (Light) asked the green-head, causing both All Might and Midoriya to be shaken by that question. 

_"He's not denying it. So, it must be true then. That means the One for All quirk is a power that can both destroy and save this world. No wonder, Vicious want to seize it."_ Light muttered inside Boboiboy. _"But what remains a mystery is, why does this power slowly destroy its owner?"_

 _"Young Boboiboy! How did you know that?!"_ All Might was starting to sweat.

"Geez! You're getting noisy kids!" Recovery Girl killed the intense atmosphere that was starting to heat up. "I'm still in the middle of treating Midoriya."

"Oh, sorry about that!" they apologised and quickly excused their selves. However, before exiting the door, Boboiboy gave one final look to the skinny All Might, making the adult flinched a little bit.

The nurse's room became quiet again when they finally left.

"Young Midoriya, does Young Boboiboy know about the One for All quirk?" All Might immediately asked.

"I... I think he maybe he knows something." Midoriya slowly replied, still hasn't recovered from the sudden question Boboiboy gave him.

* * *

"That Deku-kun! Always worry us!" Uraraka huffed. She was still worried at him but mad at the same time, probably because Midoriya had injured himself again by unleashing that destructive quirk of his.

"Now, now, Uraraka-kun!" Iida tried to calm her. "I think Midoriya was that desperate to win. He's probably too desperate since he sacrificed his well-being." Iida gave them a sad look.

"Well, he was up against Todoroki! One of the strongest in class!" Mineta replied.

Boboiboy, on the other hand, stayed silent as he refused to give his comment about that. As they walk past the hall, he noticed someone.

It was the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor.

"You guys go ahead! I have something to do!" Boboiboy left his friend quickly without giving a chance for his friend to ask where he was going.

.

.

.

"Hmm? It's you again." Endeavor said as he noticed the elemental user walked towards him. "What do you want, elemental user?"

Boboiboy took a deep breath and— "Are you satisfied now?!" He asked angrily.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Endeavor shoots back at him.

"Are you satisfied that Todoroki is hurting because of you?!" Boboiboy replied, eyes never left the fire hero.

"What do you mean? My son is just in his rebellious stage right now." The man calmly commented. "And for an outsider like you to asked about that surely is rude. Are you his best friend or something?"

"For sure we aren't friends, not now of course, but I'm still his classmates! And I hate to see him suffer because of you!" Boboiboy replied. "Can't you see? He looked so sad when he used his fire quirk! And thanks to you, he seemed to be shaken whenever I use my fire element!"

"For you to be this concern of Shoto, I applaud you for that. However, stay away from my family business." Endeavor growled as he turned his back, ready to walk away.

"Todoroki is not a tool for you to satisfy your own greed!" Boboiboy didn't give up yet. At least, he wants to do something for the half-cold half-hot user. "He's is a human! And he has emotions too!"

"What kind of father are you? You should be protecting him, not turning tormenting him like that!" the elemental user continued.

Endeavor finally stopped his track. Why did those words suddenly make him felt guilty all of a sudden? "That's none of your concern." Endeavor gave him a death glare and quickly left the boy.

Boboiboy sighed in defeat. He tried his best, but the Number 2 Hero was too stubborn.

"Sometimes at times like this, I really need your advice—"

"Dad."

* * *

While Midoriya had his surgery by Recovery Girl, the third match had just finished. It was a match between Iida and Ashido. In this match, Iida appeared to be victorious, qualify himself to the semi-finals.

It was a quick match when Iida dashed towards Ashido like the speed car he is and pushed the pink alien-like girl out of bound. The poor girl couldn't do anything as Iida was too fast for her. Everything went by so quickly, and in mere seconds she was defeated by her class representative.

"You were awesome, Iida! **(Terbaiklah Iida!)** " Boboiboy congratulated Iida once he took his seat near Boboiboy.

"Thank you, Boboiboy! I hope I'll be facing you in the semi-finals! That way we'll have a battle between speed!" Iida said to the elemental user. He always did want to fight Boboiboy in his lightning form, and now there's the thunderstorm form as well.

"That would be awesome!" He gave Iida a thumbs up as they proceed to watch the last match of the quarter-finals. It was a match between Bakugou and Kirishima.

"Take this!" Kirishima attacked the ash-blonde with his solid punches. The red-head also managed put Bakugou in defence as the explosion user kept dodging his punches. It a solid punch landed on him then it will be K.O. for Bakugou.

"So annoying!" Bakugou's explosion managed to hit him, but his hardening quirk he easily defended himself. "What the—" Bakugou was surprised as his attacks didn't manage to hurt him even a scratch.

"Hah! You weren't expecting that weren't you?" Kirishima gave him a smirk as they continued battling each other.

"Woah! Kirishima nice going!" Kaminari shouted.

"Tch!" Bakugou clicked his tongue. This time he keeps attacking Kirishima randomly with his explosions. "Why won't he die?!" Bakugou growled as he lands another explosion on Kirishima's body.

However, this time the red-head flinched a little bit. A sign that his hardening quirk was getting weaker from the attacks he received from Bakugou.

Bakugou smiled sinisterly. "Your hardening quirk has a limit too! Of course, you'll be able to feel pain after a while."

Kirishima gulped as his weakness was now revealed. "You—"

Bakugou took this chance and shortened his distance between Kirishima. "DIE!" He shouted, not forgetting to give Kirishima massive explosion attack.

The red-haired boy fainted after that, making Bakugou the winner of the last match.

"Kirishima is not moving! Bakugou will proceeds to the semi-finals!" Midnight announced.

"There you have it folks! These four students will continue in the next round!" Present Mic continued as a big screen now showed a picture of Boboiboy, Todoroki, Iida, and Bakugou.

* * *

They decided to take a break for a while before the semi-finals begin. Everyone was hyped up! They couldn't wait for some more actions.

"I think the first battle will be a battle between the elemental user and the explosion user!"

"What? I'm sure Todoroki will fight the elemental user! I mean, both of them have element-based quirk!"

"Woah— hold your horses. That engine boy also packs some action. Wouldn't it be best if UA decided for him and Boboiboy to battle each other?"

"I know what you mean. Then, a battle between Todoroki and Bakugou would also be interesting as the both of them are top students in their class."

"I don't care the others, but I can't wait to see what surprises the elemental user had in store for us!"

"That's it! Boboiboy is my top pick right now! He'll win this year's sports festival!"

It seems like the audience has now favorited our beloved elemental user as he was now becoming their top pick to emerge as the champion this year.

"Oh-ho. It seems you've have become popular now, elemental user. I wonder what else you could do to entertain us?" Hawk smiled as he carefully listened to the audience's discussion.

* * *

"Midoriya!" Boboiboy and the others called him as the green-head slowly entered the student stand.

"Are you sure you're okay there?" Boboiboy asked.

"I'm okay!" Midoriya smiled towards Boboiboy. However, he was still upset by the fact that he lost to Todorki just now.

"I'll be fine so don't worry about me." He assured them and took a seat near Iida. "Who won the third and last match of the quarter-final?" The green-head asked.

"Iida and Bakugou, of course!" His friends replied while Bakugou growled from his seat.

"Tch! Whoever it is, I'll be sure to kill my next opponent!" The explosion user said as his red eyes quickly landed on Boboiboy.

The elemental user sighed as Bakugou was sending him death glares. " _Aku lagi rela lawan dengan Roktaroka, dari engkaulah Bakugou._ **(I'm more than willing to fight with Roktaroka than you though, Bakugou.)** " Boboiboy answered. However, they didn't understand him including Bakugou.

 _"Lagipun, biskut Yaya je yang boleh bunuh aku **.**_ **(After all, only Yaya's biscuits can kill me.)** " The elemental user continued.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugou's anger erupted. This was the second time Boboiboy said something he doesn't understand.

"Everyone the semi-final is about to start!" Yaoyorozu reprimanded them as a big screen appeared before them.

"Welcome back everybody! I'm sure that all of you can't wait for the semi-final matches to start!" Present Mic loud voice was heard, followed by the audience's loud cheer.

"Without further a due, let's reveal the first match for the semi-final!" With that, the big screen revealed two names.

The audience roared loudly after that. It was a battle they anticipated so much.

"What? **(Apakah?)** " Boboiboy was totally surprised. He didn't expect that. All of his classmate's attention turned to those two.

"Boboiboy." Midoriya muttered his name.

"That's right everybody! For the next battle we have—"

**"BOBOIBOY VS TODOROKI!"**

.

.

.

**"Talked about a clash between elements, huh?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Back On Boboiboy's World**

**"** Commander Koko Ci!" After hearing Adu Du's explanation, the gang quickly attacked Koko Ci's office.

The poor commander was surprised by their sudden action while Admiral Tarung calmly sipped his tea. Thank goodness the admiral was lunch break or else, they'll get pulverised by their admiral right now.

"Woah, what's the rush kids? It's lunch break now, have you already taken your meals?" Tarung gently commented.

"No admiral! But I'm thinking of eating fish curry today!" Gopal quickly responded. Yaya, Ying, and Fang was now annoyed at him.

"May we order McDonalds? I heard that there's a new menu today!" Probe and Adu Du joined Gopal.

Gopal quickly took a seat near the admiral as he took out his phone. "What's the location? I'll order the foods via foodpanda!"

"Oh, sorry! But, there's no foodpanda in here, Gopal. I mean we're in space." Tarung explained and sipped his tea again. "However, there's Katakululu food delivery service right now. Plus, there's a 30% discount off for KFCIS." The admiral continued.

"What's KFCIS?" Gopal, Probe and Adu Du asked him.

"Simple! KFCIS as in Kentucky Fried Chicken In Space." The man explained and gave them a dazzling smile.

"Great! KFC exists in space. What's next? Starbucks?" Fang growled in annoyance.

However, the conversation about food died as Ying punched Gopal on the head. "We have more important business right now!"

"Commander—" the pink hijab girl gave them a serious look. "Does anyone named Vicious used to work with TAPOPS?" She slowly asked.

Koko Ci was taken back by that question. How did they know this kind of information?! He turned his gaze towards Adu Du. It must be from him!

"I— I—" Koko Ci didn't know what to tell them. Vicious name was forbidden to be mentioned here in TAPOPS.

Admiral Tarung slowly sighed. "They need to know the truth." He said to Koko Ci.

"But sir— TAPOPS's reputation will be—" Koko Ci tried to argue but was cut off by Tarung.

"To answer that question, yes." This information had shocked them. "Vicious or Admiral V was once affiliated with TAPOPS. He used to serve as one of the strongest admirals to be exact. Well, until he turned evil, of course."

"Why did he turn evil?" Yaya asked as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He turned evil because he was blinded by greed and power. That man... He discovered a route to another dimension. A place totally different from here."

"WHAT?" The gang, including Adu Du and Probe gasped in surprise.

"Yes. After that discovery, he tried to tell the other members of TAPOPS, but no one believe him." Koko Ci continued.

"He also once suggested that we should take over that dimension because the human there have powers far greater than us. Even the power spheres' powers could match with their strength." Admiral Tarung sighed.

"Are... are they mu... mutants or something?" Gopal was shaken by now. Suddenly, he lost his appetite.

"Mutants are feared by humans, Gopal. Based on the information we were given, that world is 80% filled with humans that have some kind of power called 'quirk'." Tarung explained more. "However, this is the only information we have regarding about that matter."

"Let me tell you this a confidential information! Only high officer of TAPOPS knows about this!" Koko Ci gave them a serious look. "And if anyone leaks this information to others, then they will be shot to their death!" he turned to Adu Du and Probe, trying to warn them.

Adu Du and Probe quickly nodded as they hugged each other in fear.

"Why did the high official keep this kind of information just to themselves?" Fang asked in disbelieve.

"Well, it was in order to protect TAPOPS's reputation of course. If the whole galaxy knew this then, the brand image of TAPOPS as a protector of power spheres will be affected and not recognized by the surrounding community." Tarung answered.

"I see." The gang slowly replied and went into silence. Vicious was a great enemy, after all.

"If that's true, we shouldn't let Vicious roam free in that dimension! Everyone will be in danger!" Ying was the one who broke the silence.

Koko Ci and Tarung looked at each other. "We know that very well. That's why we already sent a group of high officers there, in order to put an end to Vicious's evil scheme.

Then, both of them gave the gang a guilty expression. "And Boboiboy is there with them in that world."

"WHAT?!" Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang were surprised by this. However, after a while, they let a tear of relief drop onto their cheeks. "Thank goodness, he's safe."

"What... What are we waiting for? We need to save Boboiboy and capture Vicious!" Gopal gave his friend a determined look.

"Funny that's coming from someone like you." Fang teased him Gopal. The shadow user was also ready to rescue his rival in popularity.

"Dey! I'm Boboiboy's BFF! Of course, I want to save him!" Gopal answered back.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Yaya and Ying cheered.

"Cool! You guys can do that, while me and Probe will probably go back home now." Adu Du and Probe slowly walked towards the exit but was stopped by Admiral Tarung. The green alien and the purple robot tried to break free, but Admiral Tarung's strength was far greater than them.

"I'm starting to feel that this will a rough journey." Adu Du sighed in defeat, regretting his decision right now.

"So, how are we going to save Boboiboy?" Gopal asked Koko Ci. "Is there a way?"

"In this galaxy, there are only two power spheres that can open portals to different dimensions or worlds. First, we have Gigabot, who's already helping the first squad in that world. Then, we have Portalbot. However, it is unknown where he's location right now." Admiral Tarung explained.

"So, in order for us to save Boboiboy, we need—"

.

.

.

**"To find Portalbot first!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 15
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 15**

"Welcome back everybody! I'm sure that all of you can't wait for the semi-final matches to start!" Present Mic loud voice was heard, followed by the audience's loud cheer.

"Without further a due, let's reveal the first match for the semi-final!" With that, the big screen revealed two names.

The audience roared loudly after that. It was a battle they anticipated so much.

"What? **(Apakah?)** " Boboiboy was totally surprised. He didn't expect that. All of his classmate's attention turned to those two.

"Boboiboy." Midoriya muttered his name.

"That's right everybody! For the next battle we have—"

**"BOBOIBOY VS TODOROKI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The names have already been revealed. So, it's time for the elemental user and the half-cold half-hot user to enter the stage. Both of them were anxious because pretty much their quirks were probably the same. Well, Boboiboy wins by five more elements but still...

None of them anticipated that they would face each other this soon. Not with Todoroki who just overcome his hate for his left side.

"The first match for the semi-final will be an interesting one!" Present Mic loud voice commented while Aizawa just stayed silence beside him. He knew that both Boboiboy and Todoroki were aces in the class. Therefore, the winner will be undetermined.

"To think that my son's next opponent is that kid." Endeavor commented from the hero stand. His conversation between the elemental user just now still rings inside his head.

"Man, talk about a battle between element quirk user. I mean both of them can control fire, but Todoroki can manipulate ice while Boboiboy manipulate water." Kaminari commented excitedly.

"I bet Todoroki could freeze Boboiboy's water in just a second." Sero continued.

"Yeah! But don't you think Boboiboy's fire is slightly destructive?" Kirishima nervously turned to them while Kaminari and Sero gulped, nodding in advance.

"If they want to win this, they have to use the opposite of their elements. For instance, if Todoroki launches his ice attacks then its best for Boboiboy to use his fire element." Midoriya mumbled, and he quickly jots down some notes.

"As expected of Midoriya-kun!" Iida praised beside him.

"However, the one who'll win this battle will probably be the one who has the better control in their own respective elements." Midoriya continued.

The others nodded and continued watching the match.

* * *

As soon as they encountered each other, Todoroki's heterochromia eyes quickly landed on the elemental user. "To think that we would battle each other this soon." The cool icy-hot boy commented.

"Yeah. That's probably right." The elemental user commented while scratching his non-itchy cheeks. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Boboiboy slowly questioned.

"What is it?" Todoroki calmly replied.

"I know this sounds annoying, but if I win can we finally be friends?" Boboiboy gave him a warm smile. After what Todoroki had gone through during his childhood, the half-cold half-hot user probably needs a friend. Friends in his case.

Todoroki was surprised by that. He didn't expect for Boboiboy to extend his hand in friendship after the cold shoulders he's been giving him since the elemental user entered UA.

"I... I... Aren't you mad of me?" Todoroki suddenly questioned. Off course he was curious about Boboiboy's real intention.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong?" Boboiboy asked back in confusion.

"Aren't you mad at me? I'm the reason Midoriya lost his chance in advancing to the next round." Todoroki questioned again. This time he was desperate for an answer. "He lost because he was trying to save me!"

"Why do you sound so frustrated about that Todoroki? I'm sure Midoriya wants to win but at the same time he also wants to save you. You're his friend after all." Boboiboy simply answered.

Todoroki was taken back! He wasn't expecting that answer from the elemental user.

"I think I understand why Midoriya wants to save you." Boboiboy continued as Todoroki looked at him. "Being a hero means that someone else is your priority. Saving people is what matter most than your own well-being. Being a hero well... You tend to hurt those you hold precious in your heart." The elemental user suddenly gave a sad look.

"Trust me. I do that a lot." Suddenly Boboiboy remembered Tok Aba, Ochobot, and his friends. He once broke his promise with Ochobot. He also felt guilty when he sees Tok Aba's worried face every time he comes home with new injuries.

"Even though sometimes you do those things, you can't run the fact that you have powers and you'll protect innocent people with it! I think that's what it means to be a hero!" Boboiboy answered. His sad face was no more and was replaced by a warm smile. "You... You wanted to become a cool hero, right?"

"Boboiboy." Todoroki muttered his name. "Thank you." He thanked him. For once, he didn't feel guilty using his fireside for his own advantage. He was saved yet again, but this time it was Boboiboy. Sooner or later, he will have to gather the courage and thanked the green-head and the elemental user.

"Sure! Forget about what pains you. Let's just have a fun and awesome match!" Boboiboy replied. This time he showed Todoroki and determined look. Yes! Boboiboy was ready to win this!

"Yeah. Let's do that!" Todoroki gave him a confident look.

"Fighters! Are you ready?" Present Mic loud voice was heard.

"YES!" Both of them replied as they were ready to engage in a heated battle.

"The first match for the semi-finals—"

**"BEGINS!"**

Todoroki didn't waste time as he quickly launched an ice attack on Boboiboy. He'll probably wants to do the same thing as he did to Sero in the tournament match. "I'm sorry Boboiboy but I'll be winning this. I need to prove that I'm a worthy hero as well."

"Yikes! It seems that Todoroki was prepared for a quick attack from the beginning!" Present Mic commented.

"Woah! A large-scale attack in the beginning!" their classmates gasped.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka screamed his name.

"Hmph! It seems like ice boy finally found his motivation to fight." Bakugou commented. "However..." he then turned his gaze towards the giant ice on Boboiboy's side. Slowly, the ice was melting because of a heat source underneath it.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Blaze!"** Again, Blaze appeared, making his second debut among Boboiboy's second-tiers elements.

An explosion was heard as Blaze cuts the Todoroki's ice with his fire chakrams. "Hello there, my icy rival!" Blaze gave him a smirk. "It's time to kick your icy butt!"

"So now Boboiboy is using a pair of fire chakrams in his blaze form! During his cyclone form he used a wind hoverboard!" Midoriya commented as he quickly scribbled some notes. "Gosh, Boboiboy sure does have many surprises!"

"Wait? Can you use a weapon in a battle?" A hero from the stand stood up, pointing at Blaze's fire chakrams.

"You mean these?" Blaze showed the audience his chakrams. "Relax! It's not like I'm going to kill you with these." He didn't forget to give an evil smirk to the hero. The poor man sat back again, scared at the fire form of Boboiboy.

"It is allowed! As long as it's a weapon made from a quirk or comes along with your quirk, then it is allowed. If it is a weapon from outside the ring then you'll get disqualified immediately!" Midnight clarified.

Then, the so-called hero nodded quickly, afraid to question more about this matter.

"So, you can use weapons now, huh?" Todoroki calmly noted. "However, that's still isn't going to stop me from winning!" This time Todoroki attacked him using pillars of ice. However, his attacked failed when Blaze easily sliced the ice while melting it in the process.

"Is that the best you got?" Blaze suddenly challenged the half-cold half-hot user. "I'm just getting fired up! **Fire Chakrams Throw!"** This time it was Blaze's time to attack as he threw his chakrams towards Todoroki.

Todoroki quickly dodged the chakrams. Well, barely managed to dodge it as the fiery chakrams nearly hit his handsome face.

"That's hot!" Todoroki said in surprise. The fire chakrams were dangerous weapon indeed. One hit is enough to damage the opponent with a deep cut or a burn on the body.

"Of course, it is! That's how I kill my opponents with it!" Blaze replied as he caught his chakrams. "Plus frying a green box-headed alien and a purple robot with it."

Now, both of them engaged in close combat. Thank goodness Todoroki took his lesson seriously on combat skills, or not he would be fried ice-cream right now. They were head to head, but Blaze's attacks were a lot swifter than Todoroki. Todoroki knew he was in a dangerous situation, so he used his ice wall and distanced himself from Blaze.

"He's... He's tough!" Todoroki was now breathing heavily. His right body was now starting to be covered by frost, slowing his movements in the process. He gasped when Blaze managed to slice his ice easily again.

"Where did you think you're going?" Blaze smirked but faded as soon as he saw Todoroki shivered in cold. _"It seems like he's at his limit again!"_ Blaze whispered angrily. _"Man, it sucks being the good guy!"_ He slightly whined, he knew he had to do the right thing.

"This is just the beginning and you're already at your limit?" Blaze pointed the frost on Todoroki's body.

Todoroki was surprised but kept quiet after that which annoyed the hot-head fire user.

"Let's admit it. I'm the BETTER fire user between us." Blaze continued, smiling as Todoroki's calm expression changed into an angry one. "I mean, I can control it well than you!" Blaze continued fueling Todoroki's anger.

"So, are you implying you're a better hero than me?" Todoroki questioned as his cold demeanor was long gone.

"Yeah! Better as a hero and a person!" Blaze straightforwardly answered. "Listen here, half-cold half-hot user, that left side of yours..." Blaze pointed. "It's your quirk! Not someone else's for God sake!" Blade screamed. "If you won't use it now, then when will you use it?!"

Blaze took a deep breath. It was something Quake used to do when Cyclone, him, and Thorn did something stupid again.

"Trust me, I'll turn you into an _aiskrim goreng_ **(fried ice-cream)** if you don't do something about that!" This time Blaze warned him while pointing at the frost. "So, you better melt that thing before I'll do it for you!"

Todoroki stayed quiet for a moment. "Did you think I'm that afraid of using my fire quirk?" He questioned while the frost on his right side slowly melts away. "I'll become a hero with my own power!" Todoroki screamed. His fire quirk was already activated by now.

"That elemental boy... He also managed to convince my son to use his fire quirk." Endeavor commented from afar.

Blaze gave a satisfied smile. "Now that's more like it! It's time to play fire with fire, huh?" the fire chakrams disappeared and was replaced by his fireballs. This time Blaze attacked first by aiming his fireballs at Todoroki.

Todoroki, on the other hand, quickly used his ice quirk to defend himself from the fireballs. After his ice melted, he quickly countered attack but this time using his fire quirk.

"Tch!" Blaze clicked his tongue as he dodged the fire. "Lucky him! He can use his fire and ice quirk without anyone getting suspicious of him!"

"This is second time I used my fire quirk and I'm not sure I can control it well." Todoroki whispered. He knew he faced some difficulties when it comes into controlling his flames. Well, that's what he gets after years of favoring his ice quirk. If one mistake was made, then the whole first-year stage could be engulfed with flames.

"You used your fire quirk despite the lack of training." The Number 2 Hero commented. "Compared to your mother's ice quirk, my fire quirk is a lot difficult to master. It takes time and patient to fully control it. That's why the flames got out of control when you used it without proper training."

They continued their fight. However, this time it was Blaze that was overpowered by Todoroki's dual quirk. Blaze was more offensive-based compared to the other elements. That's why he couldn't properly defend himself. Despite realizing that fact, Blaze kept attacking, however the half-cold half-hot user easily countered all of his attacks.

Todoroki used his ice to defend while his fire quirk to attack. A good combination to secure his victory in this match. Todoroki was a sharp fighter when he noticed that Blaze had a difficult time attacking. Finally, he was confident that he could defeat the elemental user _._

 _"Boboiboy can only use one element at a time. So, I have a chance to secure my win since I can use both my quirks."_ He whispered.

Blaze being the hot-headed boy he is continued marching forward despite the difficulties he's facing. He couldn't give up just yet. Not when his answers were on the line. "Take this! **Blazing Fire Punch!** " Blaze tried to punch the half-cold half-hot user, but sadly his fist was caught in Todoroki's ice. "What?!"

"Caught you!" Todoroki was about to launch an attack on Blaze with his fire quirk but suddenly... His mind went blank as if someone was controlling him. Slowly, his body moved on his own and—

The arena was engulfed in fire in a blink of an eye. The fire spread really quick and trapping them inside the arena, stopping them from escaping or being out of bound.

"What? Why did you suddenly launch a large-scale attack?" Blaze shouted. "What are you planning—" He turned to the icy-hot boy and gasped. He felt like it wasn't the real Todoroki who was in front of him.

"What?! Suddenly, the first-year arena is on fire? What is Todoroki thinking?" Present Mic commented while the audience gasped.

Aizawa, who was beside him noticed something was off with Todoroki. "I'm on it!" He quickly left his chair and ran to the arena.

"BOBOIBOY! TODOROKI!" their friends screamed their names. They were worried now.

"Midnight! It is dangerous to continue the match! Todoroki's fire is becoming unstable! We must stop them and put out the fire!" Cementos warned.

Chaos was beginning to rise, however... This is only the beginning.

"Oh no! The situation is becoming worst!" Blaze used his fire and melted the ice that surrounded his fist. He was now scared of the flames that surrounds them. "Before someone gets hurt, I better call him!" Blaze said as the elemental watch now shined with a light blue color.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Ice!"** Finally, our beloved Ice made his first appearance. His clothes now turned into cool blue-grey in color adorned with neon light blue zig-zag patterns. Ice's outfit was slightly different from the others as he has a hoodie that covers his head. His light blue cap was front-facing with the ice logo in front of the cap. His eyes were now in light blue color, giving a calm gaze to those who dare lock their eyes with him.

"Man, Blaze got himself into a huge mess." He calmly commented while watching the flames.

The audience gasped yet again. This time in surprise because Boboiboy revealed another element. "Wait, did he say... Ice?!" they yelled. Another surprise was given to them by Boboiboy.

"Wait... wait... wait... Ice?! As in, a brittle transparent crystalline solid?! That ice?!" Kaminari screamed. How much power did Boboiboy have?!

"First there's Thunderstorm, then Blaze and Cyclone, and now there's Ice?!" Kirishima continued. "Wow, that's my man, Boboiboy!"

"And here I thought Todoroki is the only person that could control ice element!" Sero commented.

"Woah! That's a surprise!" Ashido gasped. "But if he could use his ice element then why he didn't show it to us? If I remember correctly, he only used his water element during training."

"That ice form is an upgraded version of his water form." Midoriya quickly cuts them off while everyone turned to the green-head.

"It's true. His fire form once mentioned about his ice element." Tokoyami confirmed that theory. Blaze's words still ring inside his head. However, being the respectful person he is, he kept it to himself. What's more, they still don't know that Quake existed and Tokoyami has no plans on spilling the beans to them.

"Hmph! Then, he has another 3 elements he hasn't revealed." Bakugou continued. "An upgraded version of his earth, leaf, and light elements."

"Yeah..." They agreed and proceeded to watch the match.

"Now, time to put out this huge fire." Ice sighed. **"Ice Wall!"** he quickly summoned his ice as it formed into large blocks of ice walls.

The ice wall then extinguished the fire around them. When hot flame meets cold ice, vapor builds up, creating a thick smoke. However, this had prevented others from seeing what's really happening behind the thick steam smoke.

Ice quickly approached Todoroki, who was standing like a puppet. He knew there must have been some kind of effect on Todoroki's body after he created the big fire earlier.

"If he suffers from frostbite when he reached his ice quirk limit, then maybe he will experience heatstroke if he uses too much of his fire quirk!" Ice thought as he quickly used his ice to cool down Todoroki.

Only then Todoroki woke up from the mist that controlled his mind. "Boboiboy?" He questioned as soon as heterochromia eyes meet Ice's calm light blue eyes. "What happened? And... You're different now?"

"Yeah, drastic change in outfits. I know." Ice calmly commented and gave him a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Todoroki answered.

"Great! Then, should we continue the match? Despite what happened I still want to fight you. Besides, I need to win this." Ice said to him.

Todoroki was still confused, but they decided to continue it anyway despite the steam smoke that surrounded them. "Sure." He agreed.

"Good. Then, look beneath you." Ice pointed at Todoroki's legs.

"What?!" Todoroki was beyond surprise now that his feet were trap in ice. Since when did Boboiboy could use an ice quirk?! He thought that elemental user could only use water element instead.

Todoroki gave Ice a betrayed look. "You have an ice quirk as well?" However, a part of him was a little bit excited because this is the first time, he saw an ice manipulator just like him.

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises." Ice replied, not forgetting to give him a smug look. "It's my win now that you're unable to move."

"Who said I lost?" a loud boom was heard as Todoroki melted the ice with his flames. "I'm not willing to give up yet." He said as he aimed his flames at Ice. The situation quickly took a sharp turn when Todoroki once again overpowered Ice with his dual quirks.

 **"Ice Shield!"** Ice quickly protected himself with a shield made of ice. "I forgot you could still use your fire side." He sighed. Ice wanted a simple and quick victory so he could continue his nap, but it seems like Todoroki wasn't giving that to him. "I hate to say this but I'll be serious now." He warned.

**Yes, something serious is about to happen people!**

"What do you mean by that?" Todoroki felt angry after hearing that. Did Boboiboy look down at him? Or was he being too considerate this whole time?

 _"I'm sorry Todoroki but I'm really desperate to win this!"_ Ice silently apologized. He quickly threw his Ice shield towards Todoroki. After that fast move, he reverted back to his original self.

Todoroki countered that attack with his flames, melting the ice shield. Then, another smokescreen occurred because of the heated air, blocking Todoroki's view of his opponent.

Without a second thought, Boboiboy quickly took the rare chance that was given to him and used it for his own advantage. "You're not the only one who could use two powers at the same time! **Boboiboy Duo Split! Blaze! Ice!"**

Yes, everybody! This is about to happen... The moment you have been waiting for!

**"Elemental Fusion! Boboiboy FrostFire!"**

"What—?" Todoroki questioned as the smoke was slowly clearing his view. A mysterious figure slowly approached him as he slowly revealed himself to the half-cold half-hot user.

"Let's end this! Right here and right now!" FrostFire said determinedly.

Todoroki gasped in surprise. In front of him was the elemental user but in another different form! Really different from what he used to see! In fact, he never saw Boboiboy used this form!

The elemental user was now wearing a black outfit adorned with orange flame designs on his right with icy blue designs on the left. What's more interesting, fur-lined the collar, giving the elemental form its own unique design. His cap was now worn similarly to how Blaze wears his cap and is now in red-orange color with a blue bill. Flames design decorated alongside the cap. Last but not least, FrostFire's symbol can be found on the centre of his cap and on his red belt.

"Boboiboy—" Todoroki's mind filled with various questions but—

That was the last chance he could see FrostFire in that brief moment.

"Finally, you showed your fusion form." An eerie deep voice was heard making both FrostFire and Todoroki shocked by that.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " FrostFire looked around.

Todoroki's mind became hazy again as he's slowly losing his conscious. This is something he felt during the battle between Blaze just now. The light on his eyes slowly disappeared and was replaced by blank cold eyes. Now, he once again became a puppet to the enemy, just like before.

"Todoroki!" FrostFire screamed his name. However, he was too late when his friend was now under someone's control.

Yes, that's true ladies and gentleman. Someone was controlling Todoroki's mind with a mind control power. But who?

"Ah, I always did want to steal your blaze and ice element. Too bad I was defeated before I could even do that!" The mysterious voice growled bitterly as he slowly revealed himself from the thick steam smoke that was still surrounding them.

FrostFire's central heterochromia's eyes widened as he slightly shivered in fear. He knew this voice too well because this voice was the reason, he lost four of his elements back then. He was forced to witness 'them' being taken away by that mad man.

But how can this man be in front of him? If he remembered, he clearly defeated this villain back then. How... How can he still be alive, standing with his own two feet?!

Suddenly, FrostFire's fear was replaced by anger. He gave the villain a glare and growled his name... 

**"RETAK'KA!!!"**

"Exactly!" The previous elemental owner gave him a satisfied smile. "I'm back and still alive!" he smirked evilly. "And I bet you're wondering how I'm still alive, boy?"

It took all of FrostFire's patience not to attack Retak'ka. Not when the villain was standing near Todoroki. So, he decided to stay silent until Retak'ka continued.

"Vicious." Retak'ka simply answered making FrostFire flinched. 

"He saved me using Loopbot's power and thanks to that, I became one of his crew!" Retak'ka gave a furious look. "Me, the previous owner of the elemental power now working under that pirate villain!" He continued, suddenly remembering the day he was saved by Vicious. It seems like Vicious had used Loopbot's power and rewind the time just before he died in space. Because of that, he was properly breathing right now.

"Don't tell me... You're going to seize the elemental power again?!" FrostFire replied. "I won't let you do that again! **"FrostFire Bow!"** he summoned his fire and ice bow and aimed the arrow at Retak'ka. "I'll stop you again!"

"Let me tell you this Boboiboy... The elemental power is not the only strong power in this world. I would be gladly taking them, but now is not the right time." Retak'ka replied.

However, it was just a lie. After Boboiboy defeated him back then, Retak'ka totally lost his ability to absorb the elemental power. Who could blame him? That power was taken away by Ochobot while he was left with nothing but dust. He became powerless after that, and he puts all the blame to Boboiboy!

"Besides, I have a different power now." The space monkey slowly approached Todoroki, not forgetting to give the boy a small but deep cut on cheek using his sharp nails.

"Who do you think is controlling this boy's mind?" He gave an evil smirk when blood was now dripping from the wound. "Yes, it's me!"

"Don't you dare you hurt Todoroki!" FrostFire was now furious. Seeing his friend getting wounded by Retak'ka truly pains him. "One single touch on him and I will kill you!" He warned.

"Kill me?" Retak'ka laughed maniacally. "You can't even kill a small bug and you're have the guts to kill me? Surely, your families and friends are your weaknesses." He gave FrostFire an evil smile. "Listen to me Boboiboy, this time I'll properly destroy you! Slowly and painfully, of course!"

He had his second chance, and this time he'll make the elemental user suffer by destroying what he treasures most! Yes, Boboiboy's classmates were now his target to kill.

"Shut up!" FrostFire's patience flew away when he saw the wound Retak'ka put on Todoroki. "Take this!" He quickly attacked Retak'ka with multiples of fire and ice arrows. 

However, that attack was blocked easily by the space monkey, mainly because there was a force-field protecting him.

"What?!" FrostFire gasped in horror. First, there's the mind control power and then a force-field power?! Where did Retak'ka get this kind of strong power?!

Seeing the distressed and afraid expressions that painted on FrostFire's face brings pleasure to his soul. When was the last time he saw such a thing? Oh yeah! The time when he absorbed Solar in front of the others! Yeah, good times indeed.

"You'll probably questioning where I got these powers, huh?" As if he could read FrostFire's mind, Retak'ka quickly broke the silence between them. "Well, you're not the only one that has a power watch you know." The blue space monkey pointed three power watches on his wrist with each of it have a different kind of power.

"Don't tell me... You got these from the power spheres!" FrostFire replied. Retak'ka did say he was one of Vicious's crew, then maybe the pirate-like alien had given him these powers! Now that explains everything!

"No, you're wrong! They are from quirks." Retak'ka answers shocked FrostFire yet again. "They make a good power source you know."

"Quirks?! Don't... Don't tell me you stole them?!" FrostFire screamed. This was bad! The people in this world were in danger because of the villains from his universe. "Tell me, what are you planning?!" He demanded.

"Simple. To take over this world." Retak'ka answered. "I think that's enough of talking right now." It was time for him end this as the steam smoke was slowly fading. "But before I go, I will destroy your chances of winning this stupid competition. Besides, you're **desperate** to win this right?"

Retak'ka quickly launched an attack. This time he used his photokinesis power that was stolen from a hero. Indeed that this quirk was not as powerful as his gamma form, but this will do. For now, that is.

FrostFire quickly used his ice to defend against the attack, barely managing to escape from the solidified ray of light. "I must stop him!" the dual ice-blaze fusion thought. **"FrostFire Bow!"** He used his hot and cold bow and arrows and aimed them at Retak'ka.

Retak'ka again used his force-field power and easily protected himself from FrostFire's attacks.

"Tch! That force-field is really getting in way!" FrostFire was becoming more nervous now that he heard the audience's loud voice with the steam smoke slowly fading away.

"You want to know something Boboiboy..." Retak'ka gave him an evil smile as he pointed his hand towards the puppet-like Todoroki. "A hero always saves people, huh?" Without a single thought, he shot the half-cold half-hot user with light blast.

Retak'ka gave a satisfying and wicked smile. Finally, he gets to have his revenge on Boboiboy by destroying something he desires the most.

**His answers.**

However, that wasn't near than enough. He won't stop until he finally destroyed Boboiboy, physically and mentally, of course.

"You're too kind for your own good. That's why you sacrifice everything on the line just to protect some random stranger." Retak'ka gave him one last look as he left the now injured Boboiboy.

Boboiboy's body laid weak on the ground already reverted back to his original self. In order to protect Todoroki, he took the light blast and shielded him with his own body. He lost his conscious after that.

The steam smoke then revealed a standing Todoroki with Boboiboy who laid unconscious on the ground.

"Wait... What?!" the crowd loudly questioned.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Present Mic loud screamed in surprised. "A steam smoke occurred when Boboiboy's ice puts out Todoroki's flame and then suddenly the elemental user was defeated?"

The loud voice from the crowd had awakened Todoroki from the power that had taken control of him just now. "Boboiboy!" He quickly ran towards Boboiboy and shook him violently.

What exactly happened ?! As far as he knows, they were about to engage in a battle with Boboiboy using his latest form. However, as if he was bewitched, he felt like he had fallen asleep for a moment, and when he woke up, Boboiboy was already lying in front of him. What's worst he was full with injuries.

"BOBOIBOY!" his classmates called his name worriedly. Midoriya and Iida were already standing up, ready to run towards the elemental user.

"Eh? The elemental user is defeated?"

"Wait, what happened? Really? In a blink of an eye Boboiboy was defeated?"

"Man, I really wanted to know what happened behind that thick steam smoke!"

"I bet there was some kind of epic match between them just now!"

"Damn that smoke! We missed a good match!"

"I'm slightly disappointed that the elemental user lost this match."

"Yeah! I was rooting for Boboiboy!"

The audience whispered among each other, still confused of what really happened.

"Boboiboy is out of conscious! Todoroki proceeds in the final-match!" Midnight quickly announced after she checked on Boboiboy's condition.

"Midnight-sensei! There was something wrong about the match—" Todoroki wanted to explain the whole situation but was interrupted when the teachers quickly took Boboiboy to the infirmary room. His injuries needed to be treated quickly!

Todoroki was left there all alone as he tried to remember what really happened back then. Suddenly something came into his mind.

An image he saw before he lost his conscious and memories. "FrostFire." He muttered as FrostFire's ice and flame figure still lingers inside his mind.

* * *

Boboiboy slowly opened his eyes. He was now in a foreign white room that smelled like medicine.

"What... What happened?" the elemental user holds his forehead, trying to remember the past event. Suddenly, he remembered! Retak'ka was here just now! He has new powers! And he was planning to kill his friends!

"I have to stop him!" Boboiboy jumped out of bed when suddenly Midoriya and Iida stop him as his classmates surrounded his bed.

"Where are you going?!" They asked in concerned, stopping Boboiboy from moving. "You're injured! Don't move your body yet!" Iida reprimanded him.

Boboiboy slowly took his breath. "Wait? Where's Todoroki?" Boboiboy questioned in concern. Retak'ka took control of his mind just now. Was he okay? Or did Retak'ka did something awful to him again?

"I'm here." Todoroki slowly replied as his walks in front with his wound already threatened.

"That's... That's great." Finally, Boboiboy let out a relieved breath and sat on the bed.

"What happened Boboiboy?! There was smoke and suddenly you weren't moving!" Uraraka questioned.

"I... I..." Boboiboy looked down. He felt ashamed that he was forced to lie them again. He couldn't possibly tell his friends the truth! A villain from his universe had invaded this world. What's worst, he was an ally of Vicious.

What kind of power did Vicious have? First, he can use the power sphere's ability and then he can turn quirks into power watch? Boboiboy was really confused right now. Maybe these questions will be answered if he finally got the answers he needed from his 'guardian'.

Suddenly, he felt like a huge weight landed on him. His answers? Then, he realized...

He lost just now.

He felt like he wanted to cry right there and now. He was desperate to find his answer, but then this happened! He lost the match! There was no way for him to win the UA Sports Festival right now! Just when he was a step close in finding a way to get back home.

The situation went silence when Boboiboy refused to talk, making his friends worried at the elemental user, including Todoroki.

"Boboiboy." Midoriya muttered his name in concern. He knew that feeling. It was a devastating feeling when you lost something that you wanted.

"The ice wall that he created just now had drained his power drastically." Recovery Girl commented and sighed. "It was a difficult move to master. Therefore, Boboiboy's body experienced an extreme fatigue after that and went unconscious." She continued while giving Boboiboy a concerned look.

"You have to be more careful from now on, Boboiboy. Your elemental power uses a lot of energy." She advised.

"Yes, ma'am." Boboiboy nodded, hoping that they will stop questioning about this matter.

"Then, you should be more careful then! I mean you did use your thunderstorm, blaze, cyclone, and ice elements during your battles." Kirishima and Kaminari pointed out that fact.

"Hahaha..." Boboiboy gave them a fake laugh. "Yeah, I should be careful back then." He scratched his non-itchy cheeks. "I guess I was really desperate to win this." Boboiboy continued, unable to hide the disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to rest now." He quickly laid on the bed and pulled the sheets over to his body.

"Okay, rest well then!" his classmates gave him one last look before they got out of the nurse's office.

After he was left alone, finally his tears welled up, and Boboiboy cried there. He clearly knew that this wasn't the time to cry... But what can he do? He just lost his chance to meet his guardian and the awaited answers he wanted.

To sum up, he lost his chance to returned to his own world.

"No, no, no... I shouldn't be crying!" Boboiboy wiped his tears, trying to calm himself up but failed miserably. "I have to be strong!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Boboiboy quickly jumped from his bed and quickly walked to the door. He was about to open the door to see who it is when...

"You did well." A deep voice congratulated him from the other side of the wall.

Boboiboy was taken back. Who was the owner of this voice? However, it sounded familiar though... Like a voice, he once heard...

Correction, the voice he always wanted to hear.

 _"Dad."_ Boboiboy called with a soft voice.

"No." Boboiboy quickly shakes his head. He was probably hearing things. Besides, how can his dad be here? In a world different from their own original world.

"Probably this person has the same tone voice as my dad." Boboiboy assured himself with that answer as he didn't want to hope for something that was impossible. However, deep down in his heart, he hoped that the owner of that mysterious voice is his dad.

Yes, his father that he missed so much.

"You lost, but you lost with a great reason. You protected your friend knowing you'll lost the match as the consequance for your actions. The man continued. "You have such a great soul. I'm proud of you." He didn't forget to praise the elemental user.

"Thank you." Boboiboy replied. Now blushing because of the sudden praise he got. "But that doesn't chance the fact that I lost. I didn't win the UA Sports Festival." Boboiboy was on the urge of crying right now. "I... I let your hopes down."

"No, you didn't." The voice quickly countered back. "Someone had played dirty tricks on you and it's not your fault."

Boboiboy was surprised by that! Does this mean that this man knew the existence of Vicious and Retak'ka in this world? If yes, then the owner of this voice must be someone from his original world! Boboiboy's frown turned upside down when he learned about this. Finally! He wasn't all alone in this hero world!

"It's true you failed, but you still have many chances around!" The voice tried to cheer him up. "This is your first chance but not the last! You have many chances left. I'll promise to tell you everything by then."

"Who are you?" Boboiboy quickly questioned, now wondering who that person really is.

Silence filled the infirmary room after that as the voice took a long time answer that question. Boboiboy was about to apologize for the sudden question when...

The deep voice replied.

.

.

.

**"I'm someone you know very well."**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 16
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 16**

Hey there! Before you read this special chapter, I want you to remember that this chapter doesn't change anything from my original story!

 **I'm just fulfilling my readers' request!** Because... I love you guys, and I wanted to repay all the support you have given to me.

You guys can just assume that this chapter is another version of Boboiboy's battle between Todoroki on Chapter 12, and please don't ask me to change anything in my story.

**I like my current plot better!**

**WARNING!** In this special chapter, Boboiboy will be overpowered, and he's revealing his fusion here!

**So, let's start! Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

"The first match for the semi-finals-"

**"BEGINS!"**

Todoroki didn't waste time as he quickly launched an ice attack on Boboiboy. He'll probably wanted to do the same thing as he did to Sero in the tournament match. "I'm sorry Boboiboy but I'll be winning this. I need to prove that I'm a worthy hero as well."

"Yikes! It seems that Todoroki was prepared for a quick attack from the beginning!" Present Mic commented.

"Woah! A large-scale attack in the beginning!" their classmates gasped.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka screamed his name.

"Hmph! It seems like ice boy finally found his motivation to fight." Bakugou commented. "However..." he then turned his gaze towards the giant ice on Boboiboy's side. Slowly, the ice was melting because of a heat source underneath it.

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Blaze!"** Again, Blaze appeared, making his second debut among Boboiboy's second-tiers elements.

An explosion was heard as Blaze cuts the Todoroki's ice with his fire chakrams. "Hello there, my icy rival!" Blaze gave him a smirk. "It's time to kick your icy butt!"

"So, you can use weapons now, huh?" Todoroki calmly noted. "However, that's still isn't going to stop me from winning!" This time Todoroki attacked him using pillars of ice. However, his attacked failed when Blaze easily sliced the ice while melting it in the process.

"This is another surprise! Boboiboy can use a pair of fire chakrams in his blaze form! During his cyclone form he used a wind hoverboard!" Midoriya commented as he quickly scribbled some notes.

"Wait? Can you use a weapon in a battle?" A hero from the stand stood up, pointing at Blaze's fire chakrams.

"It is allowed! As long as it's a weapon made from a quirk or comes along with your quirk, then it is allowed. If it is a weapon from outside the ring then you'll get disqualified immediately!" Midnight clarified.

"Really? Attacking me just with your ice quirk? How much confidence do you have by winning with half of your strength?" Blaze gave Todoroki a smug look, deliberately making the half-cold half-hot user angry.

"What did you say?" Todoroki tried to control his tone and attacked Blaze.

Now, both of them engaged in close combat. Thank goodness Todoroki took his lesson seriously on combat skills. They were head to head, but Blaze's attacks were a lot swifter than Todoroki. Todoroki knew he was in a dangerous situation, so he used his ice wall and distanced himself from Blaze.

"He's... He's tough!" Todoroki was now breathing heavily. His right body was now starting to be covered by frost, slowing his movements in the process. He gasped when Blaze managed to slice his ice easily again.

"This is just the beginning and you're already at your limit?" Blaze pointed the frost on Todoroki's body.

Todoroki panicked for a bit. No wonder his movements were getting slower. It seems like he reached his limit again as his right body was now covered in frost. However, this problem can only be solved by using his left side.

Shit! Does he have to use his fire quirk again?! Just look what he did to Midoriya!

"Fuhh..." Blaze took a deep breath. In desperate moments like this, he needs to channel Quake's wise personality. Just let him think a way for that happen.

"Ahem... Todoroki Shoto of the Todoroki family..." Blaze continued, now in Mama Quake mode. His fire chakrams were now gone as he folded his arms. "Do you want to win this match or not?"

"What is this? Boboiboy looked like a mother who's lecturing her son or something?" Present Mic continued.

"It seems like he has a plan up his sleeve." Aizawa continued.

Todoroki sweat-drop as he gave a slightly confused look. "Of course, I want."

"Then use you fire quirk, you frozen strawberry!" Blaze rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to die from coldness or something! I don't want to be haunt by your ghost! If you seek me for revenge that is..."

"What?" Todoroki questioned as he became more confused.

"Just use your FIRE for heaven's sake! It's your damn power and you can't shut it up forever!" Blaze continued now slightly annoyed. "Though..." Blaze stopped for a bit.

"You can never defeat me even if you're using two quirks at the same time." The hot-head boy continued. If a soft approach was unsuccessful, then he'll have to proceed with a rougher one.

"I bet you're too afraid to defeat me because I'm too strong, eh?" He gave Todoroki an evil smile. "I hate to say this but... I'm still not using half of my power."

Anger now replaced the confused look on Todoroki's face. Was Boboiboy looking down at him? What did he mean by not using half of his strength? Suddenly, he remembered...

Boboiboy was still hiding the full potential of his powers. Okay then! If a full fight he wants then he'll gladly give it to the elemental user!

"You asked for it!" Todoroki growled as the frost on his right body slowly melts away. In a blink of an eye, his fire quirk was now activated. "Here I go!" he said as he launched a fire attack directly on Blaze.

"What?!" Blaze was surprised by the sudden move. He didn't expect that Todoroki would use his fire quirk right out of the bat. "Welp, it's his turn to fight now." Blaze said as the elemental watch now shined with a light blue color.

"Woah! A direct fire blast towards Boboiboy! What will Boboiboy do now?!" Present Mic commented as the audience cheered loudly.

"I win." Todoroki silently declared as he thought that Blaze was unconscious from the fire blast he gave to him.

"You're confident." A calm voice replied. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Ice! Ice Shield!"** Ice quickly protected himself with a shield made from ice.

Finally, our beloved Ice made his first appearance. Yes, our polar bear is ready for action now after a long period of hibernation.

The audience gasped yet again. This time in surprise because Boboiboy revealed another element. "Wait, did he say... Ice?!" they yelled. Another surprise was given to them by Boboiboy.

"That... That elemental user has an ice quirk as well?" Endeavor quickly questioned. But then, Boboiboy was different from Shoto as he can only control one quirk at a time.

"Wait... wait... wait... Ice?! As in, a brittle transparent crystalline solid?! That ice?!" Kaminari screamed. How much power did Boboiboy have?!

"First there's Thunderstorm, then Blaze and Cyclone, and now there's Ice?!" Kirishima continued. "Wow, that's my man, Boboiboy!"

"And here I thought Todoroki is the only person that could control ice element!" Sero commented.

"Woah! That's a surprise!" Ashido gasped. "But if he could use his ice element then why he didn't show it to us? If I remember correctly, he only used his water element during training."

"That ice form is an upgraded version of his water form." Midoriya quickly cuts them off while everyone turned to the green-head.

"It's true. His fire form once mentioned about his ice element." Tokoyami confirmed that theory. Blaze's words still ring inside his head. However, being the respectful person he is, he kept it to himself. What's more, they still don't know that Quake existed and Tokoyami has no plans on spilling the beans to them.

"This is the first time Boboiboy-chan showed us his ice quirk but I think that there's a slight difference from Todoroki-chan's ice quirk as well." Asui commented calmly from her seat.

"What do you mean by that Tsuyu-chan?" Hagakure questioned.

"Boboiboy-chan's ice quirk also enables him to create ice-based weapons." Asui pointed the ice shield.

"I see." The other replied as they continued watching the match.

"Safe." He took a deep breath as the ice shield was now gone. "That idiot Blaze! Always puts himself in dangerous situation." Ice sighed. "And because of him my nap time has been reduced."

"What?" Todoroki gasped. "Since when did you have an ice quirk?! I thought you could only manipulate water?!" He questioned. He was clearly surprised by this, but at the same time, there was a hint of happiness because there's actually someone who can manipulate ice just like him.

Calm light blue eyes meet heterochromia eyes. "Yeah, I can control ice. Just think this as an evolve from of my water form." Ice calmly commented not regretting what came out from his mouth.

"Plus, a cooler and more handsome version of the water form me." Ice gave him a confident look. If Blaze copied Quake then Ice mimicked Solar's smug face.

 _"Not you too, Ice."_ Quake commented as he was having a major headache right now.

"O... Okay." Todoroki simply commented, slightly confused now.

Suddenly, things became awkward between them as both refuse to talk.

"Umm... I think we should continue fighting?" Ice slowly suggested, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yeah." Todoroki nodded.

"Then... If you're going to use fire now then I'll attack you with ice now." Ice attacked first. **"Ice Wall!"** he quickly created pillars of ice. The first-year stage was quickly covered with ice because of the attack released by the elemental user.

Everyone was now shivering because of the cold. "So cold!" They screamed as snot was dripping from their noses.

"This is not good!" Todoroki released another fire blast. This time a stronger attack to encounter Ice's attacks.

Things became more intense after that. Ice tried his best to attack, but again he has overpowered by Todoroki's ice defense and fire attacks. Every time Ice tried to land an attack on the half-cold half-hot user, Todoroki easily broke them.

 **"Ice Bow!"** Ice created another weapon. This time he tried to slow Todoroki with his ice arrows.

"So, you have another weapon, huh?" Todoroki commented as he tried his best to dodge the ice arrows. "However, that won't be any use." He said confidently.

Ice sighed. Things became difficult now as Todoroki gets the hang of how to use his fire quirk. However, it was still unstable, considering that he had shut his fire quirk for years.

"I have to think a way to attack him in a near distance." Todoroki whispered. "I'm sorry Boboiboy but I have to win this and proved to my old man that I can be a hero too!" With that Todoroki launched another big scale of ice attack.

"Incoming trouble!" Ice tried to dodge the attack. However, it was a decoy as Todoroki quickly ran towards him, shortening their distance.

"Got you!" Todoroki didn't waste any of his time as he quickly launched another fire blast towards Ice.

"!!!" Ice was a little surprised by the sudden move. However, his reflexes were much better after the hell training, he went through with Tok Kasa. **"Ice Wall!"** He quickly summoned his ice as it formed into large blocks of ice walls.

When hot flame meets cold ice, vapor builds up, creating a cloud of thick smoke. However, this had prevented others from seeing what's really happening behind the thick steam smoke.

"I can't see a thing!" Present Mic shouted loudly.

"What's happening?" The audience screamed. They slightly cursed as the steam smoke block their view.

"Man, this is getting tough. I forgot that you can use both your ice and fire quirk now." Ice deeply sighed. "I'm sorry Todoroki but I'll be ending this match now. I really need to win this." Ice quickly reverted back into his original-self.

Since there's something blocking everyone's view then he'll have to use this golden opportunity given to him. He didn't want to reveal his splits yet because that would probably be difficult to explain.

Yes, everybody! This is about to happen... The moment you have been waiting for!

Boboiboy's elemental watch now displayed two of his elements. "You're not the only one who could use two powers at the same time! **Boboiboy Duo Split! Blaze! Ice!** " Ice and Blaze appeared and strike their right wrists against together.

**"Elemental Fusion! Boboiboy FrostFire!"**

There was a burst of power, so powerful that the audience also felt it.

"What-?" Todoroki questioned as the smoke was slowly clearing his view. A mysterious figure slowly approached him as he slowly revealed himself to the half-cold half-hot user.

"Let's end this! Right here and right now!" FrostFire said determinedly.

"You're-" Todoroki gasped in surprise. In front of him was the elemental user but in another different form! Really different from what he used to see! In fact, he never saw Boboiboy used this form!

The elemental user was now wearing a black outfit adorned with orange flame designs on his right with icy blue designs on the left. What's more interesting, the collar was fur-lined, giving the elemental form its own unique design. His cap was now worn similarly to how Blaze wears his cap and is now in red-orange color with a blue bill. Flames design decorated alongside the cap. Last but not least, FrostFire's symbol can be found on the centre of his cap and on his red belt.

"WHAT?!!!" The audience yelled again and again. "ANOTHER ELEMENT?!"

"Don't tell me that he also can use two quirks at the same time?" Endeavor couldn't stand still anymore. There actually someone who can also manipulate two elements, just like his son!

"As expected from the elemental boy. This time he gave us a huge surprise. FrostFire, huh?" Hawk commented, now curious with Boboiboy's fusion quirk. "That fusion form is the same as Endeavor's son quirk. With the elements in different sides that is."

Even their friends were shocked by FrostFire's debut. They all stood up, trying to take a close look at Boboiboy's new form. To be honest, they can't take their eyes off FrostFire. It was like there's a second Todoroki in front of them. Well, almost Todoroki-like since the fireside was on the right and the ice was on the left. If Todoroki had heterochromia eyes, then FrostFire's eyes ware central heterochromia with orange-red at the center that crisscross with blue at the outer. Those eyes can be described as fierce and calm at the same time.

"He has a fusion ability?!" Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero gave the 'What The F***!' face. "He never told us he can fuse his elements?!"

"What?! I thought that there was a second Todoroki just now!" Mineta screamed as he stood on top of his seat.

"He can manipulate two elements now. That's... that's amazing!" Midoriya quickly scribbled some notes as his eyes shined with curiosity. "FrostFire, right? A new element with his fire and ice quirk combined together!"

"Gosh! We need a proper explanation from him!" The others continued.

The whole class gasped in amazement. They were surprised and shocked at the same time. Was this the secret that Boboiboy was trying his best to hide? If it is, then this ability is worth to be hidden.

"Does that mean that Boboiboy-san has multiple quirks?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"I think you're right." Iida nodded. "With his fusion quirk he can fuse his elements." Iida continued. "That Boboiboy-kun! Always shocking us with unexpected events."

"An elemental quirk and a fusion quirk, huh?" Bakugou continued as his right hand sparked with his explosion. Now, he felt like he wanted to battle him. An opponent this strong would be worth to beat.

"Hey, Eraser-Head! Since when did your student has another quirk?" Present Mic asked.

"I didn't know he had another one either." Aizawa replied. He and Boboiboy will have to talk about this later.

"I knew Boboiboy-san's quirk was one of the rarest. I just didn't realize he had another quirk." Principal Nezu sighed. Boboiboy's safety is now on the line since his fusion quirk is revealed on all platform of media.

"Interesting." The revealed fusion form had put a wide smile on All for One's face. "I need to meet this boy."

"Ramenman." Amato called his friend. "Prepare someone to keep on eye on him. The villains probably might target him next." He said as Ramenman quickly nodded.

"Wai... Wait... Wait?! The elemental user fuse two of his elements?!"

"Woah! That orange-hat dude is so strong!"

"Let me get this straight... Boboiboy can manipulate seven elements and can fuse them as well?! Double wicked!"

"Are you sure he's just a student? His quirk could rival a pro-hero!"

"Finally! Someone worth watching! I can wait to see his development in the future!"

"Does he have a fan-club? I wanna join please!"

The audience also went wild. Boboiboy was definitely their favorite now! They can't wait to see want kind of hero he will grow up in the future!

"Time to end this!" FrostFire attacked first. **"FrostFire Bow!"** He summoned a bow that contains both ice and fire arrows and aimed it at Todoroki.

Todoroki quickly dodged the attacks his ice quirk by creating a large ice glacier. "That... That was close." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm not done!" FrostFire aimed his arrows at the Todoroki's ice which melted it quickly. After that, he quickly marched forwards.

"Oh no-" Todoroki couldn't compete with FrostFire's speed as the boy was now inches away from him.

"It's fun battling with you." FrostFire gave a serious look and...

 **"Blazing Frost Punch!"** He gave Todoroki a solid punch on the stomach. Please note that in this form, this offensive attack is much stronger than Blaze's Blazing Fire Punch. That's why the punch itself could knocked the enemy in one go.

"I-" Todoroki slowly lost his conscious as he slowly fell on the ground. His body was no longer moving due to extreme fatigue and the attack he received from FrostFire.

"Todoroki-kun is down! Boboiboy will proceed in the final round!" Midnight announced as they audience roared.

"I need my answers and I will get it." FrostFire took a deep breath as he reverted back to his original-self. Boboiboy then looked up at the blue sky.

.

.

.

**"I'm going home. No matter what it takes!"**

* * *

**StarTwinkle here!**

**How was it? Remember that, this is just another version where Boboiboy won the semi-finals. However, I have to burst your bubble since this is not going to happen in my storyline.**

**In my honest opinion, I like my original storyline better where Boboiboy's lost in the semi-final. He needs face some conflicts in order for him to grow much stronger. That's what you call a development, ladies and gentlemen. I mean, I just can't have Boboiboy winning all the matches just because he's an overpowered character.**

**Also, this story has a long way to go! And there's plenty of time for me to reveal the splits and the fusion. I hope you'll support this story until the end! And don't worry because this story is going to be discontinued.**

**Well, I think this is the end!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this special chapter! See you on the next chapter!**

**Lots of Love from Me!**

**_StarTwinkle_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 17
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 17**

Boboiboy was surprised by that! Does this mean that this man knew the existence of Vicious and Retak'ka in this world? If yes, then the owner of this voice must be someone from his original world! Boboiboy's frown turned upside down when he learned about this. Finally! He wasn't all alone in this hero world!

"It's true you failed, but you still have many chances around!" The voice tried to cheer him up. "This is your first chance but not the last! You have many chances left. I'll promise to tell you everything by then."

"Who are you?" Boboiboy quickly questioned, now wondering who that person really is.

Silence filled the infirmary room after that as the voice took a long time answer that question. Boboiboy was about to apologize for the sudden question when...

The deep voice replied.

**"I'm someone you know very well."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy was taken back a bit. Someone he knows? Who? Was it someone from TAPOPS? Another alien or...

**His dad?**

"No! It can't be!" Boboiboy shakes his head. That person is someplace far away from here. Besides, he's working hard as a diplomat, and that job is not an easy thing to do. As a diplomat you are involved with state relations, international organizations, as well as, institutionalized professional connections.

That thought brought chills to Boboiboy's spine. That sure sounds hard! He's more willing to work with Tok Aba at his shop than to face something like that. Besides, he can help Tok Aba and Ochobot if he does that, and maybe he can be a cool coco businessman someday!

Ah, thinking of his dear grandfather sure brings a smile on his face. Oh, snap! Thinking of Tok Aba suddenly made him forgot about the person he's talking to right now!

Boboiboy took a deep breath and... "Are you someone from TAPOPS?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." The voice answered him. "If fact, I have been in organization for a long period of time."

"How did you end up coming here?" Boboiboy quickly asked him back.

Then, the situation became quiet between them as they refuse to talk.

"We're on a mission to stop evil from spreading in this world. And yes, this has something to do with the alien that sent you here." The deep voice slowly answered. "We have to stop Vicious with all cost!"

"What is he planning?" This time Boboiboy asked worriedly. He had a feeling that things seem worse than he imagined.

"He's planning to turn quirks into power watches and sells the watches with a high cost in our universe." The man told him. "He already has the power to turn quirks into power watches. It was a power that Wishbot granted him. A wish he made to become more powerful. Because of that, his crew also received the power watches from him."

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy was shocked by that. "He can turn quirks into power watches?!" His legs felt wobbly right now. Then, something came into his mind. "If that's true then... That means the alien-pirate already had three of his wishes fulfilled by Wishbot!"

Finally, Boboiboy could breathe normally. However, he was still worried as he realised that Vicious was a powerful opponent. He already had the power to control different types of power-sphere, and now he has the power to turn quirks into power watches. Who knows how much power he has right now! He even gave Retak'ka three power watches!

"This... This is not good!" Boboiboy gasped. Then, this means that his friends are in danger! Scratch that! The people in the hero world is in danger! Who knows what might happen if Vicious grants the villains with power by giving them the power watch. He might be an influence villain in his world and in this world. Soon, he'll probably create an army of villains with that kind of plan.

"Yes, you're right. That power of his is almost same as All for One." The voice continued. "Right now, he needs the One for All quirk."

"One for All?" Boboiboy questioned, and at the same time Midoriya came into his mind. "Midoriya!" Boboiboy half-screamed, afraid that others might hear him. "Why does Vicious needs One for All?"

"It's a quirk that can store up power." The mysterious voice answered. "He already has a power similar to All for One. Now he needs a quirk that can store up power inside of him. That way, he'll be invincible! If that happens, then we have zero chances of defeating him!"

"So, are you saying that he's targeting the owner of the One for All quirk?" The elemental user asked again. He was shaking now since Vicious is targeting his best friend.

"Indeed, he is. However, he's also planning to kill you since you are his main obstacle to achieving that goal." The voice replied, now worried since he revealed that truth to him.

"That's not a surprise." Boboiboy answered back. "Why are you telling me this? I mean I lost the match just now." Boboiboy wanted an answer.

"Like I said... You lost but not purposely. You protected your friend and got hurt in the process. At least, you need to know what's happening in this world and Vicious's plan." The deep voice answered, smiling even though he didn't show it to the elemental user.

"I'm sorry I have to go back now. Your teachers and friends are coming back." The owner of the voice was about to walk away when...

"Wait!" Boboiboy stops him. "Who... Who are you?" He asked again as he didn't want to be haunted with the mysterious voice.

"I'm sure you knew the answer the moment we talked." The voice gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. This time I will be protecting you..."

"My son." With that, he quickly walked away.

Amato wasn't afraid of the teachers knew he came to see his son. Besides, he did come to UA to help Boboiboy and gave him the necessities he needed to live in this world. However, he was still not ready to reveal himself to other people. Besides, what would they think of the elemental user if they knew that Boboiboy is the son of...

**Armored Hero, MechAmato!**

* * *

"Why are you standing in front of the door, Boboiboy? I thought we told you to rest." Midoriya reprimanded him as he saw his friend standing straight as soon as they opened the door. However, Boboiboy kept frozen as if he had a big shock or something.

"I... I..." Boboiboy tried to answer him, but his mind was somewhere else. He was probably still shocked when he found out who was the owner of the voice he talked to just now.

It was his dad! Boboiboy was beyond happy but confused at the same time.

"Did something happen?" Uraraka asked in concerned as the other gave him a worried look.

"No. Thanks for asking and I'm fine." Boboiboy gave them a fake smile as he walked to his bed. However, that smile didn't convince his friends.

"Where's Iida?" Boboiboy asked Midoriya as soon as he noticed engine-quirk user isn't there with them.

"If you're talking about Iida then he's battling Bakugou right now." Kaminari answered him.

"What?! It's Iida's match, right now!" Boboiboy gave them an angry look. "What are you guys waiting for? We should be watching their match right now!" He was about to leave when Aizawa stopped him.

"He's more worried about you than us giving him support for his match." Aizawa calmly replied. Actually, he was also slightly irritated at the elemental user since the boy doesn't know how to rest himself.

**(Duh, he and Gopal went through a lot of Admiral Tarung's harsh training and raging. The two boys only had 5 minutes of rest in each session. Boboiboy's body was already used to it by now. That's why he was still energetic even after hero training class.)**

"I'm fine, though!" Boboiboy replied to his homeroom teacher.

"Let's have Recoverly Girl confirmed that for us." Aizawa sighed. "You need to rest because you used too much of your quirk just now." Aizawa commanded Boboiboy in which the boy slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Boboiboy replied to him, head down by now.

"We came to check your condition. You suddenly fainted during the match." Midoriya gave him a serious look. He knew 'something' happened back then, but what? Many possibilities lingered inside his mind.

"To be honest, I was kinda of tired during my last match. My elemental quirk requires a lot of power in me. That's why it was always black out for me if I'm too tired." Boboiboy replied.

He knew he was lying, but he had no choice. He'll explain everything as soon as he revealed his true identity. Besides, because of him, his friends became a target of Retak'ka and not to mention that Vicious is after Midoriya's quirk. The One for All quirk.

_"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends."_ Boboiboy whispered.

"I see." Midoriya replied, not wanting to ask more. He knew something was going on since he didn't buy Boboiboy's lies just now. Since becoming friends with Boboiboy, the green-head knew that Boboiboy was an honest person. In fact, every time he tries to lie something, a hurt expression clearly displayed on his face.

_"Guess, I'll have to wait until he opens up about that matter."_ Midoriya said to himself.

"Your quirk requires all of your strength, huh? Then, that explains everything." Aizawa replied.

However, he was another person who was suspicious of Boboiboy's true power. At first, he thought Boboiboy's quirk was rare since the boy could manipulate seven elements in a quirk. However, Boboiboy kept coming at them with many surprises as well as slowly revealing his elemental ability true abilities. It was something he caught during the thunderstorm, blaze, cyclone, and ice elements debut.

He wasn't crazy if he thought that Boboiboy's quirk was too strong, wasn't he? For a boy at his age he already has perfect control of his quirk, plus fighting abilities and good reflexes. As if he was almost perfect. Well, minus his average knowledge when it comes to Modern Hero Art History that is.

Based on his observation, the teenage stage is a stage of developing and growing one's quirk. This is where they learn to use their quirk creatively and also to develop their quirk in a whole new level. However, in Boboiboy's case, the elemental boy was like a tiger who's hiding his true stripes and attacks ferociously when time is needed.

Aizawa took a deep breath. He was theorizing about Boboiboy's true strength for the tenth time by now!

_"But then again, he's the son of Mechamato. A hero who doesn't like publicity and popularity, but still the main talk among the hero society nowadays. Maybe he was had a proper training before entering UA."_ Aizawa inwardly said to himself.

_"And there's the similarity."_ The raven-haired teacher said to himself as his eyes shifted towards the streak of white hair on Boboiboy's head **(Recovery Girl took off his hat when she treated him just now)**.

"Then, you better get some rest now!" Kirishima and Kaminari quickly pushed Boboiboy to the bed, with Kaminari shoving him a thermometer inside his mouth. At the same time, Kirishima placed a pack of ice on top of his forehead.

Boboiboy looked at them with a confused look. "I'm not having a fever though. Plus, my injuries were already treated just now."

"I hope you survive, Boboiboy!" The funny duo said to Boboiboy and earned a smack from Ashido and Jirou.

"He's not dying!" The two girls yelled at them.

Aizawa took a deep breath again. "Well, we better let him rest again." The teacher said as his students' nod. "Remember Boboiboy, you're acquired to rest here and don't come out from this room until Recovery Girl allows you to."

"Take a good rest Boboiboy! We'll come to see you again!" His friends said to him as they exited the room.

However, there was someone who didn't join the others and stayed inside the room. He gave Boboiboy a serious look which made the elemental user uncomfortable a bit.

"Is there something I can help you?" Boboiboy finally asked. "Todoroki." He gulped nervously.

Todoroki, who was standing in front of him didn't say anything as his gaze never left the elemental user.

"Did something happen back then, Boboiboy? You were covered with injuries the moment I was you." Todoroki slowly asked him. He wasn't sure since he doesn't remember a thing during their last match. "As if you were attacked by someone. Or did I attack you?"

"I passed out back then. There's nothing to worry. Really." Boboiboy assured. However, Todoroki didn't buy the lie.

"You're clearly lying." Todoroki replied. "Something **did happen** right?" He asked again, this time in an angry tone.

Boboiboy flinched. He wanted to tell him the truth, but suddenly Retak'ka came into his mind. That villain almost killed Todoroki just now. "N... Nothing happened." Boboiboy slowly answered.

"This is getting nowhere." Todoroki sighed deeply. He knew nothing would come out from the conversation they were having. "If you won't answer that, I hope you answer my next question..."

"FrostFire." One word was enough to make Boboiboy nervous. "What kind of element was that?" Todoroki quickly asked. He clearly could still feel the intense look that FrostFire gave him when he appeared for the first time.

As if he was looking at a mirror and it reflected a reflection of him with different elements on both sides. That's what he felt when he meet the central heterochromia boy.

"I never saw you used that type of element. Was it something new since FrostFire was a combination of your blaze and ice element?" Todoroki continued asking.

Boboiboy tried his best to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't the time for Todoroki to be knowing about this! Not when Vicious took control of his mind just now.

"I take your silence as a yes then." Todoroki replied when Boboiboy didn't give him a proper answer.

"It's something I can't tell you." Boboiboy finally replied after a moment of silencing himself.

"Then, when can you tell us? In the battle just now, you clearly saved me by forcing me to activate my fire quirk! But why can't I help you to overcome your problems?" Todoroki asked him, but this time in a desperate tone.

"You said you wanted to be friends with me, but why can't you tell me what's really happening?! Is this something a friend should do?" The half-cold half-hot user continued. "I want to be your friend! That's why I'm trying to help you here!"

Boboiboy was taken back by those words. He guilty but at the same time happy when Todoroki agreed to be his friend. "Trust me... I'm doing this in order to protect my friends. I... I'm sorry." Boboiboy quickly apologized to icy-hot user.

"Tch!" Todoroki clicked his tongue. "Fine then." Then, he walked to the door and gave Boboiboy a sad look. "Please, don't kept this all to yourself. We can help to if you decided to seek help from us." He said and exited the room, leaving Boboiboy all by himself.

"I promise I'll tell you guys everything, but now isn't the right time. I'm sorry." Boboiboy silently replied.

.

.

.

After Todoroki excited the recovery room, he saw Midoriya standing right beside the door. He was surprised by the green-head's action, but he knew that Midoriya also noticed something was off during his match between Boboiboy.

"Sorry, but I heard the whole conversation." Midoriya apologized as he turned and gave Todoroki a serious look. "Todoroki-kun, please can you tell me more about FrostFire?" He asked. 

"Then, should we talk about this somewhere else?" Todoroki suggested.

* * *

"Iida-kun is unconscious! The winner is Bakugou!" Midnight announced as the audience gave a loud roar. Bakugou managed to qualify himself to the final round. The explosion user will meet the half-cold half-hot user to determine who will be crown as the winner of the UA Sports Festival.

"There you have it folks! Bakugou will be joining Todoroki in the final-match!" Present Mic continued the announcement. "We will take a five minute break before the final-match begins! So, don't go anywhere!"

"Todoroki vs Bakugou for the final match, huh?"

"Man! Another exiting match!"

"I know those two will proceed in the final match, but I wanna see the elemental user in action again though!"

"Yeah, too bad he lost in the previous match though."

"It doesn't matter who lost or win! All of the matches were amazing!"

"I heard one of the UA staff said that he lost conscious due to overusing his elemental power."

"I bet it took a lot of energy to control seven elements in a quirk. No wonder he passed out then."

"Well, quirks are still quirks. Every quirk has a limit of its own."

"Tch! The elemental bastard is still the main talk of the crowd, huh?" Bakugou growled as he exited the arena. He felt annoyed that the audience still kept talking about Boboiboy's match even though the second match for the semi-final just ended.

However, he still felt something was off during the last match. "Something definitely happened during the last match. That bastard isn't the type to lose easily since he said he's desperate to win this." Bakugou continued talking to himself. It didn't make sense to him that Boboiboy lost the match. Of course, the half and half bastard was a difficult opponent for him to beat, but still...

That elemental bastard still has a few tricks he hasn't shown to them. That's why the true capabilities of his elemental power still remain unknown.

"Shit!" Bakugou growled. He was too busy thinking about what happened that he didn't realize he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going you damn—" However, the ash-blonde boy stopped as soon as his red eyes met the adult's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry." The man smiled at him. "I didn't see you." He gave an apologetic look. "You're a UA student, right?" The man asked him when he recognized the gym uniform Bakugou was wearing. 

"So, what?!" Bakugou gave a harsh respond. However the man still remained calm.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of lost here. Can you please show me where the VIP hero stand is?" The man gave him a hopeful look which kinda made Bakugou annoyed by the look he's giving to him.

"Tch! Follow me!" Bakugou quickly walked forward as the man followed him.

"Thanks a bunch there kid!" The man thanked him which he got a "Whatever!" from Bakugou.

The walk was quiet since both of them didn't say anything to each other. _"This damn old man... Is he a pro-hero that UA invited to watch the UA Sports Festival? How come I don't know him? If he's a famous hero then his face is surely shown on TV, but..."_ Bakugou slowly turned back.

"Is there something wrong?" The man gave him a curious look.

"Nothing!" Bakugou quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed as the man noticed he looked at him.

_"Maybe he's some kind of a foreign pro-hero? Or a hero who doesn't like publicity."_ He thought again. _"But that eyes... They are kind of the same as 'his' eyes."_ Bakugou whispered to himself.

After a moment of walking, they finally arrived at the VIP hero stand. A stand only for VIP guests to be exact. "We are here." Bakugou told him.

"Thank you! Man, UA sure is big! I swear I could get lost easily." The man gave a soft chuckle.

"Then, get a damn map!" Bakugou shouted at him. However, he felt like there was some kind of dejavu after releasing those words.

"Hmm... I think I will! Thanks for the advice kid!" The man was about to enter the room when...

"Who are you?" Bakugou questioned. This is the first time he felt the urge to ask something from a stranger he just met five minutes ago.

The man gave him a smile, chocolate eyes are now locked with red ones. "Armored Hero, Amato. I hope you'll remember that name." Amato answered as he left Bakugou standing there all by himself.

"Armored Hero, Amato?" Bakugou repeated as his eyes widened.

That man... That man he talked just now was actually a famous foreign pro-hero indeed! In fact, he's one of the pro-heroes who symbolize the pride of Southeast Asia! However, unlike others, Amato was the kind of hero who doesn't like publicity.

Now, Bakugou put all the blames on Midoriya since the green-head always like to talk about foreign heroes during class. "Damn it!" He cursed as he walked away, but then he stopped again...

"I hate to say this, but... Amato's eyes are exactly the same color as Boboiboy's eyes. Don't tell me they are related or something?"

* * *

"Finally!" Boboiboy cheered as he was kicked from the recovery room. Apparently, Recovery Girl was annoyed when Boboiboy tried to convince her that he was okay.

Our beloved elemental user was desperate to go out from this room! So, he tried many tricks to convince the pro-hero that he was okay by randomly changing into his elements. 

For example, Wind did 50 push-ups for her, after that Leaf gave her the puppy-dogs eyes, a trick he always used on Earth when he wanted a candy by the way. Heck, even Light tried to bribe her with a new set of medical drugs he developed last week.

Angered by those foolish actions... Finally, Recovery Girl annoyedly allowed him to leave the room since the elemental user was already this energetic. Plus, she didn't want the recovery room to be destroyed by the elements, especially the red-one **(Fire)**.

"I can't wait to see the last match!" Boboiboy happily jumped in the corridors. After a moment of walking, he spotted Iida standing not far from him.

"Iida!" Boboiboy called his name as he ran towards him.

"Boboiboy! I see that you're fine now." He gave the elemental user a warm smile.

"How was your match? Did you win?" Boboiboy gave Iida a hopeful look which kind of make him a bit sad.

"I'm sorry, I failed to qualify myself in the final match." Iida looked down. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes down."

Yes, he failed to win against Bakugou. His plan was to use his signature move against Bakugou and pushed the explosion user out of bound. However, Bakugou being the sharp person he is realised that plan. The explosion countered Iida's attack by moving mid-air to avoid being touch by Iida. After a long fight, Bakugou gave the final attack to him by detonating a large explosion right in front of him. Eventually, he fainted due to the violent attack, making Bakugou the winner of the second match.

"I see, but... You did your best right?" Boboiboy tried to cheer the class representative up. Losing such an important match truly does make you feel hopeless, but as long as you try your best to win, then there's nothing regret after that.

"I'm sure your family and brother will be proud of you! I mean you made to the top! That's also an amazing accomplishment, right? " Boboiboy continued as he gave Iida a happy smile.

"Thank you for the kind words Boboiboy." Those words from the elemental user truly bring joy to his heart. "Even if I lost the match, doesn't mean that I'll give up to become a hero! Someday, I'll be a great hero just like my nii-san, Ingenium! A hero who honors the rules and leads people!"

Boboiboy gave a soft chuckle. "You really do adore your older brother, huh?"

"Of course, I do! He's my inspiration to become a great hero! I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother!" Suddenly, an image of his brother came into his mind. He smiled as remembered him, but after a moment, his smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Boboiboy... Your match just now." Boboiboy flinched after hearing those words. "Your match... Did something happen during the thick smoke incident? Because the match was a bit weird in my perspective."

"Umm..." Boboiboy was about to answer him when Iida's phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me, may I answer this call?" Iida asked politely for permission while Boboiboy just gave him a nod. "Yes, mother? Me? I'm currently at UA now. I just finished my match. Why?" It turns out that the one who called him was his mother. The call was urgent since his mother's voice was muffled with sobs.

Suddenly, Iida calm expression turned frightened as his hands began trembling. "What?! A villain got nii-san?!" No! Not his beloved brother! Anything, but him! "Where are you now?!" Iida asked desperately. "I understand! I will go there as soon as I can!" Iida turned off the call.

"Did something happen Iida?" Boboiboy asked. He was worried since Iida displayed a frightened expression.

"My nii-san! He's injured badly during his mission! And the one who got him was... The Hero Killer!" Iida replied, his body still trembled after hearing that awful news.

"The Hero Killer?" Suddenly, he remembered. The Hero Killer was one of the villains that came out in the news recently. A villain who hunts heroes and kill them to their death!

"I'm sorry Boboiboy, but I have to go now!" Iida quickly left Boboiboy without waiting for his reply. He needs to see his brother now!

"I hope Iida's brother is okay." Boboiboy slowly said as he proceeds his way to the student stand.

* * *

"It's finally the last battle of the UA High School Sports Festival! The top of the first years will be decided with this one match!" Finally, the final-match is about to begin.

"From the hero course, Todoroki Shoto!"

"VERSUS—"

"Also, from the hero course, Bakugou Katsuki!"

**"FINAL BATTLE... START!"**

To secure his chances of victory, Todoroki quickly launched an ice attack on Bakugou. This time the ice he created was huge as it covered half of the arena. Bakugou tried to blow the ice, however in mere seconds, he was covered by the ice.

"For the third time, Todoroki launched another strong ice attack from the beginning! Is he trying to avoid close combat with Bakugou?" commented Present Mic.

"Eh?! Has the winner been decided already?" Sero commented. There's no possible way for Bakugou to survive from the attack that Todoroki gave him.

"No, knowing Kacchan. He'll never give up this easily." Midoriya replied.

"True. Bakugou is too hot-headed to lose without a proper fight." Boboiboy continued.

True to their words, Bakugou managed to find a way through the huge ice in front of him. A huge explosion occurred as he blew a hole on the ice. "Is that all you got half and half bastard?!"

"Did he dig his way out through the ice like a mole with his explosions?!" Kaminari gasped in horror.

"The stronger the quirk the more imprecise the attacks!" This time Bakugou used his explosion and flew towards Todoroki. From his sharp observation, he knew that Todoroki would attack from the right again. In a swift move, he quickly used his explosion to change direction and grab Todoroki on the left shoulder.

"He avoided his right side and grabbed him?!" Kirishima commented.

"Are you underestimating me?! Idiot!" With everything he got, Bakugou threw Todoroki to the other side of the arena.

However, luckily for Todoroki he managed to create an ice wall to avoid himself from being out of bound.

"Good move there Todoroki!" Boboiboy shouted as his classmates turned to him with a weird look on their face. "What?" Boboiboy quickly asked.

"Since when did you guys became friends?" Kaminari was the first to ask.

"Long story short, 30 minutes ago." Boboiboy replied them with a smile.

_"Todoroki-kun finally open up to Boboiboy, huh?"_ Midoriya gave the elemental user a relief smile. He's happy that the ice wall between them has melted, He, himself was excited to be friends with the half-cold half-hot user.

Bakugou wasn't finished attacking though. This time his plan was to use a large-scale of explosion on Todoroki, the kind of attack which brought Iida to his defeat. However, Bakugou's right arm was caught by Todoroki in advance. As the distance between them was close, Todoroki could seize his chances of victory if he used his left-side.

However, in the end, Todoroki didn't use his change wisely as he just threw Bakugou away. Now, his chances are sealed again since the explosion user was not in his reach.

Well, the reason why he didn't use his fire quirk just now because an image of an injured Midoriya and Boboiboy came into his mind. The two boys were covered with injuries after their battle with him. What made him more cautious of using his fire quirk was because of both of them managed to convince him and saved him from his hatred toward his left side. In the end, he was the one who merged victorious even though it was him that was saved in the end.

On the other side of the picture, Bakugou's rage was now increasing. Anger began swallowing him because of Todoroki's decision of not using his fire quirk on him. In an instant, his pride shattered because he knew he lost to the nerd and the elemental bastard.

"Stop screwing around! Am I not strong enough to make you use it?!" Bakugou gave him a loud growl. "Bastard! I'll show you what'll happen if you make a fool out of me!"

"Ever since the match with Midoriya and Boboiboy, he lost his touch, huh?" Endeavor slowly commented.

"Listen here you ungrateful half and half bastard! I want an indisputable first place! If you have no intention of winning, then don't stand in front of me!" Bakugou continued, hands now sparked with his explosion.

_"I'm sorry Bakugou. Ever since, I fought with Midoriya and Boboiboy, I became unsure of what I should do. I kept thinking whether I was correct or wrong because every time I use my fire quirk someone ended up hurting after that."_ Todoroki whispered to himself as guilt began stabbing him like a sharp knife.

"Todoroki!" Two voices called his name. It was Midoriya and Boboiboy to be exact. "Don't lose! Do your best!" The two boys shouted loudly as they can, trying to give Todoroki the support he needs to fight back.

_"Midoriya! Boboiboy!"_ Todoroki called their names as his fire quirk was not activated. The frost that surrounds his right side slowly melted with the heat from the left-side. His flame began to emerge from his left-side as it began covering his body.

"That's it! Use your damn fire quirk! If you're going to stand in front of me, then you should just concentrate on winning!" Bakugou then used his explosions and propelled himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. An explosion-like tornado to be exact.

Todoroki was about to counter-attack with his flames, but all of the sudden bitter memories of how he came to hate his left-side played into his mind. He didn't know why but his spirit to win faded away as he slowly put out his flame. He probably felt guilty again and blindly decided not to use his fire quirk.

"Howitzer Impact!" After colliding with Todoroki, Bakugou released a powerful aforementioned explosion. This explosion was so big that it felt like an actual missile hit the first-year stage.

_"Bakugou added momentum and rotation into the huge blast. As expected of Bakugou."_ Boboiboy silently commented. _"Todoroki didn't fire off the huge blast with his fire quirk. If he did, then he still had a chance to win against Bakugou."_

Thick black smoke covered the arena due to the explosion released by Bakugou. The audience waited patiently for it to fade away. After a moment, the final winner was finally revealed and...

It was Bakugou who was crowned as the first-place winner of the UA Sports Festival!

Todoroki laid there unconsciously as he was out of bound due to the huge explosion that Bakugou gave to him.

However, it was still not the end. The fact that Todoroki had put out his flames last minute made the ash-blonde explosion user furious. The gave them a murdering aura as he quickly approached the unconscious Todoroki.

"Stop screwing around! Why did you put out your flames?" Bakugou started shouting as he clutched the hem of Todoroki's blue gym uniform. "Didn't I tell you that there was no point of winning with a simple win like this?!"

Of course, he was frustrated by that fact! For him to win like that was unacceptable! His opponent clearly gave away his chances of victory to him! And he didn't want that! What he wanted was a victory in exchange for sweat, power, and pain! A real victory with a real fight!

"To get first place like this! Like this!" Bakugou continued shouting in anger. He finally stopped when Midnight used her quirk on him by putting him to sleep for a moment. The tense situation faded away as the audience's loud cheer was heard by now.

"Todoroki-kun is out of bound! Which means, Bakugou's wins!" Midnight announced the final winner.

"And now, all of the events have been completed! The winner of this year's first-year UA Sports Festival is from Class 1-A..." Present Mic continued.

**"BAKUGOU KATSUKI!"**

* * *

The long awaiting award ceremony will now begin after the staffs finalized what was needed for the ceremony.

"Thank you for watching the UA Sports Festival! Now, we will begin awarding the medals for the winners of this year's festival!" Midnight announced and was followed by the loud cheer from the audience plus a colorful display of fireworks.

The first, second, and third place winners were now standing on the podium. Boboiboy gave a nervous laugh as he waved at the audience while Todoroki just stood calmly on the second stand. On the other hand, Bakugou... Well, the explosion user was chained on the first-place stand. Everyone sweat-drop as they saw Bakugou struggling and growling like a wild beast.

"He's been struggling ever since waking up." His classmates commented at the sight before them.

"Bakugou! Stop struggling like a man-eating fiend and smile for the camera." Boboiboy whispered to him. However that only fuelled Bakugou's anger.

"In addition to Boboiboy, there is also Iida in third place winner, but he left early for family reasons. Thank you for understanding." Midnight explained since Iida was absent in the award ceremony.

"Iida... I hope your brother is alright." Boboiboy whispered in a sad tone. Iida was really into it even though he only got third place just like him.

"Ingenium, for Iida's sake, I hope that you're okay." Midoriya prayed. He was also worried about Iida since he left in a hurry. He only heard the bad news from Boboiboy since Boboiboy was the last person to meet him.

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will be handed by this hero..." Midnight continued. "All Might!"

"HAHAHA! I have brought the medals here!" A loud laugh was heard indicating that The Number 1 Hero has arrived.

"It's All Might!" The crowd cheered as they saw the magnificent sight of All Might. "This year's first years are so lucky! They got the number one hero watching them!"

"Now then, please present the medals, starting with the third place." Midnight instructed him as she gave him the medals.

Boboiboy gulped nervously when All Might walked towards him. All Might was the number one hero in this world, and of course he's a man who gains many support and respect from the citizen.

"Young Boboiboy, congratulations." All Might said as he awarded him with the bronze medal. "You sure are strong. I knew you had a great potential of becoming a hero the moment I saw you. Well, it's not easy to find a boy with seven elements in his hand, right?"

"All Might, your words are too kind." Boboiboy slightly blushed. "I still have a long way to go though."

"That's true. Being a hero means that you have to face pain and danger in order to protect other. I heard that your elemental power took a lot of energy and control, but knowing you, I know you can overcome those obstacles." All Might gave Boboiboy a hug. The type of hug that comforts people when they are sad.

"I'm sure your 'guardian' is proud at your achievement." All Might continued and gave the elemental user a warm smile. "You might not see it, but I think he's watching you right now."

"Thank you." Boboiboy thanked him as he was released from the hug. As soon as he lifted his gaze towards the audience, he saw the man he always wanted to meet. The figure he always missed and thought during his difficult times.

Yes, Amato was watching his son among the crowd of heroes. He gave his son a proud fatherly smile as he lifted his hand and...

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " He gave him a thumbs-up as he said Boboiboy's main catchphrase.

The sight of his father praising him again had sent joy to Boboiboy's heart. He felt so happy that he shed tears of joy right in front of the audience and his friends. "Dad... Thank you for watching! I'll do my best here!"

"Boboiboy?" Midoriya questioned as he saw his friend crying. Then, the green-head turned back and gasped as he saw the figure in a red suite.

_"Armored Hero, Amato!"_ The green head screamed inwardly. Of course, he knows who Amato is. All Might once told him about a famous foreign hero who helped him during a mission. He was a hero who specialized in machines and a quirk that allows him to merge with any type of object.

A mechanize quirk. **(Ahemm... Mechabot)**

The inner hero geek inside of Midoriya was rising. It was his lucky day to met such a hero. Lucky was the right word indeed since news about Amato rarely came out on TV. Well, he didn't like popularity and fame, so it's safe to say that he's the same type as Aizawa-sensei.

_"But wait? Did Boboiboy cried happily because of him? Are they related? Don't tell me, he's Boboiboy's guardian?!"_ Many questions played inside Midoriya's mind. However, he just let it slide since he felt that he was going to get his answers soon enough.

Finally, the awarding ceremony finished as All Might forcefully awarded Bakugou his gold medal. The hot-headed boy still struggled in his chains as he denied to be crown the first-place winner in the UA Sports Festival.

"Well, they are the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw— Competing! Improving yourself! And climbed even further! The next generation heroes are definitely sprouting!" All Might decided to give the student an inspiring speech. "Therefore, everybody..."

"Go beyond! Plus ultra!"

Boboiboy wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks as he looked forward, now more determined than ever.

_"Yes, there's still hope for me to come home after all!"_ He said to himself.

.

.

.

**_"But first... let's put an end to Vicious's evil scheme! Hear my words Vicious, I will stop you and protect the people I care in this world!"_ **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 18
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 18**

"I'm sure your 'guardian' is proud at your achievement." All Might continued and gave the elemental user a warm smile. "You might not see it, but I think he's watching you right now."

"Thank you." Boboiboy thanked him as he was released from the hug. As soon as he lifted his gaze towards the audience, he saw the man he always wanted to meet. The figure he always missed and thought during his difficult times.

Yes, Amato was watching his son among the crowd of heroes. He gave his son a proud fatherly smile as he lifted his hand and...

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " He gave him a thumbs-up as he said Boboiboy's main catchphrase.

The sight of his father praising him again had sent joy to Boboiboy's heart. He felt so happy that he shed tears of joy right in front of the audience and his friends.

**"Dad... Thank you for watching! I'll do my best here!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the UA Sports Festival, the school decided to have a day off for tomorrow and the day after. That means, two days of no class and training! Well, it was a worthwhile reward since the students had done their best in the UA Sports Festival. They deserved to have their leisure time all to themselves for two days.

Even though they were advised to do so, however...

The elemental's residence was still lively as ever. Well, probably because the siblings **(Ahem... Trio Trouble Maker)** were celebrating their 'first' win in the hero world. First, win? Yes, their first and official achievement! Of course, they were hyped up about that! Plus, they finally met their father, Amato during the sports festival. For them, that was a greater win they have ever accomplished.

Wind, Fire, and Leaf were currently enjoying their selves by singing their heart out. The 'cute team' felt like they managed to conquer the whole world or something even though they got third place in the UA Sports Festival.

Welp, as they say, a win is still a win, right? So, there would be no harm if they wanted to celebrate that small win.

**_I am the champion_ **

**_I- I- I am the champion_ **

**_Gone is the loser_ **

**_Cause I am the champion_ **

**_OF THE WORLD!!!_ **

Fire ended the song with a perfect high note as he posed like a superstar. A hand on the hip while he pointed the ceiling not forgetting to put a smug face along with his ending pose. Everyone clapped at his brilliant performance. Well, not everyone since Earth was in the kitchen preparing a scrumptious snack for them while Lightning was on grocery shopping duty.

Indulging themselves with karaoke was definitely one of the brilliant ideas that the trio trouble maker came up. Even Earth agreed to their plan. He said it was a good way to release stress and have fun at the same time. Plus, the house won't get wrecked if the cute team were occupied with other things.

"Thank you everybody!" Fire waved at his non-existence fans. "Who's next?!" His loud voice echoed in all corners of their big place-like house.

"Me!!! Me!!!" Wind and Leaf raised their hands enthusiastically.

"Just use rock, paper, and scissors to see who goes next." Water yawned. The light blue themed boy was currently lying on the couch with his whale plush beneath him. He was enjoying his nap even though the trio trouble maker were really loud in front of him.

"Maybe, I should go next. I'll show you guys a worthwhile and golden performance." Light replied with a confident expression displayed on his face. The white-themed boy just finished framing their medal in the living room.

"Hey! Don't cut the line!" Wind and Leaf pouted rather cutely while Light sweat-drop.

"Yeah, Lightbulb! You came late! Get in line like the others!" Fire continued, still not releasing the microphone and again his loud voice echoed. In order to protect their poor and delicate ears, the other siblings covered them. Well, except for Water that is, who fell asleep the moment he finished talking.

"Close your mic first idiot! Are you trying to make us deaf?!" Light commented annoyedly. Fire's loud voice still echoed inside his head.

Fire shifted his gaze towards Light. That narcissist scientist! How dare he call him that! "Hey! Don't call me an idiot! You—"

"Now, now, everyone. There's plenty of time for each of you to sing." Before chaos came to say hey to their residence, Earth put an end to that specific conversation. 

The brown-themed boy suddenly appeared before them as he held Fire's and Light's shoulder. The two boys flinched and sweated nervously as Earth gave them a murderous yet calm aura. Even, Wind and Leaf hugged each other as they trembled at the sight before them while Water continued sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Boys, please don't a start a fight again because every time you guys fight then..." Earth's usual motherly façade quickly turned into a scary one as he gave another warning to his hot-headed siblings. "The house will be in a mess!"

"Y... Yes, sir!" Both Fire and Light responded by giving him a TAPOPS salute. They were really terrified when Earth enters mad mama mode. Besides, if they didn't listen to him then they would probably be in space right now.

Ladies and gentleman, that just show how dangerous the leader of the elemental sibling is.

"Good!" After hearing that from his brothers and quickly gave them an angelic smile. "Well, I better get the snacks ready then. Remember, no fighting!" He gave them a wave and went back to the kitchen.

"You almost killed us!" Fire and Light whispered rather loudly while pointing at each other.

"No more funny business, guys." Water quickly reminded them.

"I thought you were sleeping." Both Fire and Light sweat-drop when Water cuts the scene.

"I have hearing magic. That's why I can still hear you." Water replied slowly. "I'm gonna tell Earth if you guys fight again." The lazy boy didn't forget to threaten them.

Fire and Light were about to say something to Water when they heard a loud slam. It was Lightning who just arrived from grocery shopping. Before he made his way to the kitchen, he gave the others a glare.

"What's wrong with Pikachu boy?" Fire and Light questioned as their eyes followed the yellow-themed boy.

"My guess is he was pissed by a salesman again." Wind commented.

"Or maybe a clown gave him a balloon on his way back home." Leaf replied as he tilted his head a little.

After a while, Lightning returned to the living room and slumped on the couch, slightly startling Water beside him.

"Did something happen?" Water asked him. He was annoyed that his sleep was disturbed again.

Lightning took a deep breath. "We... We..."

"We what?! Say it already!" His siblings cut him off quickly without waiting for his answers. All eyes are now on the yellow-themed boy.

Lightning rolled his eyes annoyedly. "We became famous here." He said as he slightly blushed. "When I was paying the groceries, those people were like..."

_"Hey, he's the elemental user! You know the boy who could manipulate seven elements!"_

_"Aren't you Boboiboy from Hero Course!"_

_"Kyaa! Boboiboy-san is so cute in person! May we take a picture with you?"_

_"Is that Boboiboy?! The one who place third in the UA Sports Festival!"_

_"Good job at the sports festival! You were so cool!"_

_"Do your best hero!"_

Lightning took a deep breath again. To be honest, he was uncomfortable with the attention he got during grocery shopping. He suddenly became the centre of attention, the moment people laid eyes on him. That narcissistic idiot Light probably love praises and attention, but he doesn't!

"To be honest, it gets on my nerve. I mean, wherever I go, people were like whispering while some of them squealed like fangirls or something." Lightning continued as his blush never left his face. "It's like we became celebrities overnight."

"Really?! That's cool!" Wind, Fire, and Leaf marched towards Lightning as they gave him an excited look. Their eyes twinkled with happiness upon hearing what Lightning had just said to them.

"First Malaysia, then the galaxy, and now in another universe, huh?" Light gave them a smug look. "We really are the definition of awesome."

Lightning glared at his happy go lucky siblings. Here he was being annoyed by the attention they got while the others just cheered happily like they found a pot of gold or something. "Why did I even tell you guys that?" He groaned, now regretting his actions.

"Just let them be happy." Earth smiled as he placed a plate of hot-baked biscuit served with iced cocoa. "It's not everyday we received this kind of attention. That's just mean that our presence is recognized in this world. Even though, we're just temporary here." The brown-themed boy gave a sad smile.

What will happen if they left this world? Would their friends be sad? Would they be forgotten?

Earth didn't know, but for sure they have to find a way back. Tok Aba, Ochobot, and their friends were waiting for them!

Lightning sighed. What Earth said just now was true. Their presence in the hero world was at least acknowledged, and that's more than enough for him. Now that's settled, there's something else bothering him right now.

"By the way Earth, your apron..." Lightning slowly pointed words written on Earth's hickory colored apron while Earth gave him a confused look.

"......Ultimate Housewife, really?" Lightning sweat-drop as he questioned.

"It's them." Earth pointed at the cute team who were now jumping happily.

"Ah, I see." Lightning slowly nodded. Earth wasn't a fan of those type of apron. So, Wind, Fire, and Leaf were the true culprits indeed. Geez, they probably used Leaf's puppy dog eyes on Earth in order to convince him to wear such a thing. Now, Lightning prayed that he wouldn't receive such a thing from the trouble maker team. He didn't want to admit this, but Leaf's pleading eyes was one of his big weaknesses.

 _"Your efforts will be remembered Earth! It took a lot of courage to wear such a thing!"_ Lightning whispered quietly.

"Earth, any news about Iida and his brother?" Upon hearing that from Lightning all of the elemental siblings turned towards Earth.

Earth took a deep breath. "No. Unfortunately, Iida still hasn't reply to the messages we sent." The owner of the land element replied worriedly. "I hope he's okay. I mean, his dear brother almost got killed by the Hero Killer during a mission. Plus..." Earth didn't dare to continue as his hand slightly trembled.

"He was the only one who survived during the mission while the other heroes lost their lives to the Hero Killer. Being the only one to survive such an attack must be hard." Light growled. Anger was beginning to control his mind. Of course, it wasn't Iida who told them that and there were plenty of sources for that specific information such as the news.

Everyone went silent after that. News about the Hero Killer was spreading wild among the society. That man was a notorious villain for having killed many Pro Heroes. Ingenium was the only person whose life was gracefully and kindly spared by the Hero Killer.

"How... How could he do such a cruel thing? The pro-heroes were just protecting people!" Leaf stood up as he gave a hurt look to his brothers.

"Yeah!" Fire continued. "Why do villains always think that killing is the best way to win?! Does that satisfy their poor self or something?! For heaven's sake, that doesn't change anything! It will only create more problems!" The red boy was beyond angry right now. How could he not be angry? His friend's brother was in a critical situation because of the Hero Killer.

"Fame, power, pride, or hate. It's either the four of these that determine their true purposes." Water replied, now fully awakened. "We've been fighting villains since the age of ten. I think we can understand to why they do such an awful thing."

"What Water said is true everyone. For now, we have to be more careful. Who knows what kind of villain we will be facing soon! But for sure we have to be strong if we want to defeat them!" Earth agreed.

He stood up and gave a determined look to his sibling. However, his 'Ultimate Housewife' apron was kind of ruining his leader-like cool image. The others just close their mouth to prevent their selves from laughing. Well, maybe except for Leaf who was looking Earth with big bright eyes.

"Earth has a point guys!" Wind was the first to talk, perfectly holding himself from laughing. "That's why we have to train ourselves properly and get even more stronger! Besides, we still have a pirate alien butt to kick here!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed. Yes! They have a long way to go in order to defeat Vicious and his crew. Therefore, they have to be ready when the time comes to face them!

"Now, let's dig in guys! We can't let Earth's biscuits turned cold!" Wind gave them a big smile as he took a bite on a biscuit. The intense atmosphere has turned better by now as the siblings continued enjoying their afternoon together.

Little did they know that they will be facing another challenge soon.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"What a nice day today! A good day to walk to school!" Boboiboy smiled as he enjoyed his peaceful walk to school.

Ah, the sweet smell of spring! It's such a refreshing time throughout the year! The warm sunshine feels so good on his skin as it melts away the winter blues. Colorful blooms are popping up while the sakura trees were giving a pink and beautiful scenery early in the morning.

Like Leaf would always say, _"It's the perfect time to start planting the garden!"_

Boboiboy chuckled a bit. Thank goodness he still got his elemental splits or else his sanity would be in jeopardize right now.

"Boboiboy!" Boboiboy turned back to see that it was Midoriya who called him. The green-head waved at him as he rushed towards the elemental user. "Good morning! Do you want to walk together to school?" Midoriya polite asked as he gave Boboiboy a warm smile.

"Sounds great!" Boboiboy nodded as they continued walking.

"How are you Boboiboy? Did you get enough rest this time?" Midoriya questioned. He was slightly worried. He heard that Boboiboy was kicked out of the nurse's office because he too energetic after a short rest. Plus, Boboiboy managed to anger Recovery Girl, a pro-hero who was always calm when treating her patient.

 _"Sometimes, Boboiboy's action is too hard to predict."_ Midoriya thought to himself.

"Of course!" Boboiboy gave him a wide grin. Two days were already enough for him to restore his energy back. "How about you Midoriya? Did your injuries healed yet?"

"80% on my way to recovery!" The green-head showed him his still bandaged hands. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt now! So, it's safe to say that I'm okay!" Midoriya replied.

The two boys continued their conversation. However, this time it was about the fame they got since the UA Sports Festival. The two boys sweat-drop as they felt that they became celebrities overnight. It's like all eyes are on them and people couldn't help but talk about their achievement and the battles they've gone through three days ago.

"I'm still not used to this." Both Midoriya and Boboiboy sighed. Becoming the centre of attention wasn't their thing after all.

"Hey! Todoroki!" Boboiboy called Todoroki from afar as they quickly ran towards the half-cold half-hot user. "Morning!" Boboiboy and Midoriya said in unison.

"Ah, good morning." Todoroki slowly replied. He wasn't sure how to properly greet Midoriya and Boboiboy after what happened between them. Of course, Todoroki was happy that finally there's someone he can call as friends now, but he was still ashamed of disrespectful attitude he gave to them in the past.

 _"Calm yourself up and talk properly to them. You wanted to change for the better right?"_ Todoroki reprimanded himself.

After the UA Sports Festival Todoroki decided to confront his problems instead of running away like he used to. That way, he can move forward and become the ideal hero like he always wanted to. So, talking to his mother after years of separation was the first step he did. It was his starting line, and he was more than glad that he decided to do that.

"Did... Did guys rest well these past two days?" Todoroki slowly asked. Still wondering what kind of topic, he should talk to them.

"We did!" Midoriya and Boboiboy replied warmly to him as they walked together.

"That's great then." Todoroki gave a nervous smile to them. The walk to school became slightly quiet after that. Todoroki couldn't help but blame himself for the awkward atmosphere. He tried to open another story but he doesn't know what kind of topic that was appropriate to talk about.

"How about you Todoroki-kun? Did things go well in your side?" Finally, Midoriya broke the silence.

"It did. Thank you for asking. Its thanks to you guys that I finally found the strength to face my problems." He stopped for a moment while Midoriya and Boboiboy gave him a confused look. "You guys helped me yet I..."

"Don't sweat it." The two boys replied.

"I mean you were in trouble back then. We couldn't just ignore someone who needs help." Midoriya continued.

"We're sorry if you were uncomfortable with our sudden behaviour." Boboiboy apologized. True, they helped Todoroki back then, but they still couldn't escape the fact that they forced him to use his fire quirk knowing that Todoroki loathed his left side.

Todoroki blushed a bit after he heard Midoya's and Boboiboy's honest answers. He was about to open his mouth when...

"You are you, Todoroki. No one should define who you'll be in the future. You deserved to create your own path." Midoriya continued more.

"I know you like to do things own your own, but I want you to know that we're here for you. I mean, we're friends now, right?" Boboiboy replied as he gave Todoroki his warmest smile. The type of smile that can easily melts the hearts of the young maidens out there.

Todoroki gave a genuine smile to them. "Thank you." The half-cold half-hot user quickly thanked his friends.

"You're welcome!" Midoriya and Boboiboy replied. They were about to continue walking when they heard Iida's loud voice from afar.

"Good morning! Midoriya-kun! Todoroki-kun! Boboiboy-kun!" The spectacled boy greeted. However, he didn't stop by as he quickly dashed forward, leaving the three boys behind.

"What? **(Apakah?)** " Boboiboy questioned in confuse. Usually, Iida would stop and walk with them, but it seems like Iida was in a rush today.

"What are you guys doing? You're going to be late!" Iida reprimanded them.

"Late? But we still have 15 minutes left before the school bell ring." Midoriya replied. The others nodded as they decided to follow Iida.

"UA students should always arrive early!" The class representative continued running.

"Then, wait for us!" Midoriya and Boboiboy shouted while Todoroki just calmly followed them.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Good morning." The four boys greeted their classmates. It's been two days since they last see each other, so they have a lot to catch up.

"Yo!" Kirishima and Kaminari raised their right hand. "Wow, did something happen? This is the first time we saw you guys walk together." Kirishima commented as Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Boboiboy took their seats.

"We just bumped into each other. Nothing special happened." Midoriya chuckled.

"Yeah." Todoroki backs him up.

"It seems like you're in a good mood today Todoroki-san." Yaoyorozu commented beside him.

"Yeah, I mean you're still the usual you but warmer?" Kaminari continued while giving him a grin. "And that's cool by the way!"

"Hey everyone!" Now all eyes are on Ashido. "Did you guys realize like we kind of gain people's attention after the UA Sports Festival! So many people talked to me on my way here!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Kirishima pointed himself. "Some of them also thanked me for working hard during the festival!"

"People were staring at me, too. It was kind of embarrassing!" Hagakure squealed in joy.

"Isn't that normal for you, Hagakure-san?" Ojiro sweat-drop after hearing that from the invisible girl.

"Shut up damn extras! Class is starting soon!" Bakugou growled from his seat as he gave the others a death glare. However, as soon as his gaze fell on Boboiboy, he quickly gave another loud growl and turned away. Great! Thanks to the elemental bastard, he kept remembering about Amato who he met days ago. Now, he curses their facial similarities.

 _"Did I do something to make him angry again?"_ Boboiboy asked in confusion. He tried his best to remember, but nothing came. _"Nah, he's always angry. I think there is no problem to it."_

"Man, you guys sure are lucky!" Sero let a deep sigh. "I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me, "Don't worry about it!" on me way here!"

"Some people told me to keep it up and never give up to become a hero!" Uraraka cheerfully joined in. "It's kind of cool since a lot of people know us by now!"

"Good things have fallen onto us after the sports festival. This is the results of our hard work." Tokoyami commented in his cool demeanor.

"After just one day, we've suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?" Boboiboy commented as he suddenly remembered the day he was acknowledged as a hero at Pulau Rintis. It was a special day he will always remember. "UA really is amazing, huh? Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " He gave his friends a thumbs up.

"Morning." Aizawa entered the classroom. The homeroom teacher took a quick glance at his students who were and magically seated in their respective seats.

"Good morning!" They greeted him back.

"Sir, your bandages are gone! Are you okay now?" Boboiboy politely raised his hand and questioned the now healed Aizawa-sensei.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine now." Aizawa replied while Boboiboy let a deep breath of relief. "Besides, aren't you glad that you won't be startled by a 'mummy' now?"

The class went silent for a bit. _"Boboiboy sure has the guts to call Aizawa-sensei a mummy, huh?"_

Boboiboy blushed as he remembered the first time, he met his homeroom teacher. He totally regretted his actions back then. _"Why did you have to remind me that sir?"_

"More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today." Aizawa continued lazily.

"Here it is!" The whole class shouted inwardly. Was it a quiz? A test? An essay they have to write? Or something related to heroes' laws? They were anxious now!

"Code names." Aizawa replied to them. "In short, you'll be coming up with hero names."

"We're gonna do something excited!" The whole class cheered happily while Aizawa gave them a glare. The kind of glare that says, "Shut up! And listen first!".

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. After students have gained experiences, they can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"Sensei! Does that mean that we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, right?" asked Asui.

"That's right. Here are the totals for those with the offers. This year some foreign hero companies decided to give " The black-haired teacher then displayed the students' results of offers in front. "In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on these three students this year."

Boboiboy couldn't believe his eyes! Was he dreaming or something? Or did he forget to get a good night sleep last night? "I... I got 3713 offers?!" He shouted to himself.

To be honest, he wasn't expecting that! What he was expecting was at least 20 to 50 offers, but he was totally mistaken! He actually got 3713 offers on his hand! And what's, more was that his number of offers was the second-highest in class!

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" Kaminari sighed as he slumped on his seat.

"The adults are unfair! How come they only picked the 'ikemen' (good-looking) type!" Mineta growled with pure jealousy.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one! _Je suis un meilleur choix!_ **(I am a better choice!)** " Aoyama huffed.

"Todoroki's first, Boboiboy's second, and Bakugou's third...?" Jirou questioned confusedly.

"It's the opposite placement in the sports festival." Kirishima continued. Among them, Todoroki got the highest offers with 4111. Second highest was Boboiboy with 3713 offers while Bakugou got 3520 offers in his hand. Clearly, their offers had a huge difference between the others.

"Some people are too scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained on the podium like a wild boar." Sero commented sarcastically.

"What're the pros scared of?!" Bakugou roared loudly as he gave Sero a murderous look.

"Ka... Kacchan... You look really scary right now." Midoriya stuttered.

"I got the highest offers, huh? Well, that's probably because of my father." Todoroki calmly commented. He knew his father's influence as The Number 2 Hero would come to this.

"Hey! That's still impressing though! I mean, you got a lot of attention from the pro-heroes Todoroki! Isn't that a close step to become a pro-hero?" Boboiboy gave him a proud smile. The kind of smile Earth used to give Wind, Fire, and Leaf when they managed to do something good once in a while.

"If you're talking about impressive, then I have to say Boboiboy's achievement during the sport festival is something worth talking about." Tokoyami voiced his honest opinion, then the dark shadow owner turned towards Boboiboy. "I hope we will face each other soon. However, I will emerge as the winner next time."

"Tokoyami..." Boboiboy was lost of words. For a moment there, he suddenly remembered a purple-haired boy who always challenged him in a competition to see who was the best among both of them.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Tokoyami. Boboiboy-kun managed to show us another side of his quirk. It was surprising yet exciting to see his elements evolve even stronger in every battle." Shoji replied as the whole class now turned towards the elemental user.

 _"Though, he still hasn't revealed his elemental quirk's true ability."_ They whispered. To them, Boboiboy was still a mysterious person. Aside from that, they still believe that Boboiboy is a friend and ally that they can trust.

"Man! You're totally lucky Boboiboy since you got a flashy quirk there." Kaminari teased Boboiboy a bit.

"It's not surprising if you got the second highest offers in class. You deserve it, Boboiboy-san. I bet the pro-heroes are also curious about your elemental quirk." Yaoyorozu replied beside him.

Boboiboy blushed a bit. Seriously, he was a little bit worried about the attention he gained after the UA Sports Festival. The dinosaur hat boy knew very well that he shouldn't be happy about this. Not when he decided to leave them as soon as he finds his way back to home and defeat Vicious.

"Typically, the results are more balanced in the past years, but this year it seems like the pro-heroes favourited Todoroki, Boboiboy, and Bakugou. However, I want the other students to remain calm. There still offers given to you all." Aizawa explained more.

"Maybe it's less than the three of them, but you still have to be grateful of what you got. As a hero, you all need to use every opportunity well. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The students replied.

 _"So, it means like everyone will have their own changes, right?"_ Boboiboy smiled. The elemental boy quickly scanned the number of offers in front. However, he noticed that Midoriya's name wasn't on the list.

 _"Wait! There's no offers given to Midoriya!"_ He screamed inwardly, now concerned at his friend.

"Midoriya! You didn't get any!" Mineta shook Midoriya's body vigorously. "The pro-heroes are probably scared of you because of the crazy way you were fighting!"

"Yeah." Midoriya sighed. Then, the green-head unconsciously turned back and saw the worried look on Boboiboy's face. "I'll be alright. Trust me on that." He gave Boboiboy and confident look. 

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internship with pros." A serious look was on Aizawa's face right now.

"Internships?" The students asked in confuse.

"Yes. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, still it would be a good experience for you to see pros at work first-hand." The homeroom teacher explained more.

"So, that's explains the hero names! Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" The whole class cheered. Determining their own code names was another step for them to become a pro-hero in the future.

"Fun? Well, it certainly is. However, coming up your own hero name is also an important matter since hero names helps you to become recognized by society. In the end, those code names will end up becoming professional hero names!" All eyes are now on the R-rated hero, Midnight. She gave them a grin as she entered the class.

"Class, Midnight will be joining us today. She is here to assist you and making sure that your names are okay. Besides, I can't do stuff like that." Aizawa sighed as he took out his yellow caterpillar-like sleeping bag. In his case, his hero name, Eraser Head, was given by someone else. To be specific, the person who gave that name was Yamada Hizashi, also known as Present Mic today.

"Remember, your future hero image depends on the character projected by the name you choose. So, pick your hero names wisely." Aizawa gave them a last piece of advice before falling into dreamland. He was already in his cozy sleeping bag, so it was easy for him to doze off. The students sweat-drop when their classroom teacher was already sleeping in the corner of the class.

 _"That was fast."_ They mumbled.

 _A hero name, huh?"_ Boboiboy looked down at the writing board given to him earlier _. " Hmm... a hero name that reflects who you want to be in the future..."_

_"What do I want to be?"_   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


After 15 minutes of thinking, the students are now asked to present their hero name in front. Some of them were nervous while some of them where excited.

"All right! For those who are ready, please come in front to present their hero names to the class!" Midnight invited. She was also curious about what kind of code names the students gave to themselves.

 _"Oh no! I haven't decided my name yet!"_ Boboiboy sweated nervously as he stared his still blank writing board.

" _Moi d'abord_! **(Me first!)** " Aoyama quickly stood up as he walked to the front.

"That's the spirit!" Midnight clapped her hands. The youth was making her excited.

"Here it comes!" Aoyama quickly revealed his amazing, cool, and fantastic hero name worth thinking for 15 minutes. " **Sparkling Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling!** Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!"

"THAT'S A FREAKING SENTENCE!" Kaminari and Sero shouted from their seat.

"Huyoo! What a cool name!" Boboiboy eyes twinkled with excitement.

"That's a good name Aoyama-kun! However, a hero name should be a name that is easy to be remembered by the society. I think if you take out the "I" and abbreviate to just "Can't" then it will be an easier plus classy name." Midnight commented.

" _Oui_ , _Mademoiselle_!" Aoyama winked at the female pro-hero teacher.

"It's... It's acceptable?" The whole class sweat-drop.

"Then, I'll go next!" Ashido cheerfully ran in front. "Hero name... **Alien Queen!** "

"Two! Excuse me but are you aiming for the image of that super-acidic blood thing?! I wouldn't if I were you!" Midnight disagreed. "I would be wiser if you pick a name that is less spine-tingling. You don't want scare away the children, right?"

"Dang it! And I thought that it was a cool name." Asido sulked as she went back to her seat.

 _"Alien? Now, that you mentioned it, that specific word reminded me of Adu Du and the aliens we encountered in space."_ Boboiboy chuckled a bit.

"Ribbit!" Asui raised her hand. "Then, may I go next?"

"Go ahead, Tsu-chan!" Midnight nodded.

"I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school. **Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!** " The first two names were kind of unique. The whole class sighed in relief when Asui's hero name came to save the day.

"That's so cute! It seems like friendly! I like it!" praised Midnight. "It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!"

 _"Thanks, Froppy! You've brought things back to normal!"_ They cheered.

Kirishima gathered up his manly strength and went in front next. "Then, I'll go too! **Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!** "

Midnight thought for a while. "Red Riot? You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, huh?"

Kirishima blushed as he scratched his head. "Yes! It's pretty old-fashioned, but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself!"

The female teacher gave the red-head a proud smile. "If you're bearing a name you admire, it will come with that great pressure."

The hardening quirk user gave his teacher a confident look and... "I'm prepared for that!"

 _"Kirishima is so cool! He was inspired by a hero, huh?"_ Boboiboy gave his friend an amazed look. _"I wonder if my hero name should be inspired by a hero as well?"_

 _"Hmm... should it be Papa Boboiboy (Papa Zola)? Nah! How about Hang Boboiboy (Hang Kasa)? No! That's not it!"_ The elemental user talked to himself. _"Choosing your own hero name is hard, huh?"_

Suddenly, Tok Aba came into his mind. The warm image of his dear grandfather brought a smile to his face. "I think... I know what my hero name is now!" Boboiboy quickly took a pen and wrote up his idea.

 _"There! I think that should do it!"_ Boboiboy gave out a proud expression. _"My hero name is..."_  
  
  


* * *

The special hero informatics class continued with everyone presenting their own hero names.

**"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."**

"That's good! Next!"

**"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."**

"It's like tentacle with some octopus thrown in the name! Good one!"

**"Tapping Hero: Cellophane."**

"Nice and simple! That's important!"

**"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman."**

"Your name reflects your body!"

**"Sweet Hero: Sugarman!"**

"So sweet!"

**"Pinky!"**

"Peachy pink complexion!"

**"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"**

"Sounds great!"

**"Petting Hero: Anima."**

"Okay, I got it!"

**"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!"**

"Oh, I feel electrified!"

"I hope I will not bring shame to this name. **Everything Hero: Creati.** "

"Creative!"

**"Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."**

"God of the night!"

**"Fresh Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"**

"Pop and kitschy!"

**"Shoto."**

"Your name? Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, my turn. This is what I thought of, **"Uravity."** Is it okay?"

"Sounds stylish!" Midnight squealed while Uraraka let out a breath of relief.

The class went silent for a while when it was Bakugou's turn to present his hero name. Bakugou gave them a deadly glare and... **"King Explosion Murder!"**

(Krik... Krik... Krik...)

 _"Ah, Roktaroka's long lost neighbour has finally been found."_ Boboiboy commented as he gave Bakugou a blank look.

"You probably shouldn't use something like that." Midnight calmly rejected Bakugou's hero name.

"Why not?!" The tempered boy exploded.

"Choosing hero name is going more smoothly than I thought it would. So, who wants to go next?" Midnight asked. All that was left was Midoriya, Iida, Boboiboy, and of course Bakugou whose idea was rejected just now.

"Me!" Boboiboy quickly raised his hand and walked in front. All eyes were at him now. The orange hat boy took a deep breath as he calmed himself. 

**"Elemental Hero: Boboiboy."** He explained with a spark of confidence.

"Your choice of hero name is the same as Todoroki. Are you sure you want to use your own name?" Midnight questioned.

"Positive! My own name is already unique and different from others. So, I think it's best if people call me by my own name, Boboiboy. Besides, since I was a child, my grandfather enjoyed calling my name since it's not a familiar name in my town. Trust me, my name is on a whole new level of different compared to other children." Boboiboy explained as his friends let a soft chuckle.

"To be honest, I never thought of becoming a hero. What I always wanted was to grow up into a responsible and awesome adult like Tok Aba. However, everything has changed ever since I met 'him'. This friend of mine changed my normal life and made me the person I'm today. Since, I'm blessed with a great power, then I decided to help the people in need!" He continued, feeling motivated as ever!

"Also, since I'm using my own name as a hero name, here. I want people to think of me as soon as they heard the title Elemental Hero. So, that's why I will work hard to become a good hero!" Boboiboy gave them a huge grin.

Midoriya gave a quizzical look to his friend. _"What does Boboiboy mean by, **"I want my presence to be at least acknowledged or remembered"**._ _"Is he going to leave us someday or something?"_ The green-head quickly shakes his head. _"No! I shouldn't be thinking of such a thing!"_

"Your reasons are admirable Boboiboy! I have no choice but to approve your hero name!" Midnight smiled. "Do your best young man!"

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Before leaving, Boboiboy gave them his signature thumbs up.

As he walked to his seat, Boboiboy glanced at Iida, who walked himself in front. At first glance, Boboiboy knew that something was wrong with him and quickly took notice of the stressed look on class representative's face. There was no happiness displayed. Only sadness, grief, and—

Hatred? 

"Iida." Boboiboy mumbled worriedly.

"Tenya?" Midnight questioned when Iida revealed his hero name. "You're also using your first name, huh?"

"That's correct." Iida replied slowly. Without even explaining his hero name, he quickly turned around and walked back towards his seat.

"Midoriya-kun, are you ready?" The female teacher decided to call Midoriya.

"Yes!" Midoriya replied as he quickly went in front. "To be honest, I didn't like this name before, but someone changed the meaning of it, and had a huge impact on me. That's why my hero name is **Deku!** Which holds the meaning of "You can do it!" The green-head gave them a proud smile.

"Deku, huh? What a great hero name!" Boboiboy returned the smile with a thumbs up. A sign that he also liked Midoriya's hero name.

.

.

.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" Bakugou's loud voice roared.

"No, that's still no good." Midnight sighed. The pro-hero has forgotten how many times she sighed by now.

"WHY?!" The explosion quirk user went berserk while the others could only watch him cursing his day.

In the end, Bakugou had to do a lot of thinking in order to come up with a 'proper' hero name.   
  
  


* * *

"Now that everyone decided their hero names, we'll go back thinking about the internships. Those who had offers from pros will be given you own list, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn't have offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns." The awaken Aizawa explained while Midnight stood beside him.

"All agencies have their own specialty. For example, some are more towards rescuing and disaster compared to fighting." Midnight added.

"So, I want you to think carefully before you choose. Especially, for those who received a large number of offers." The homeroom teacher continued explaining as he passed the list of offers to his students.

"Yes, sir!" His students replied.

"Woah! There are so many companies here!" Boboiboy gasped in amazement. How should he choose just one company if 3713 companies offered him an internship place with them?

"Turn in your choices before the weekend and I expect all of you to come up with a choice by then. Make your decision efficiently. Class in now dismissed." Aizawa ended their class session and excited with Midnight.

Everyone was now talking about the internship program while some of them were deciding on which company they should pick.

Our elemental user continued reading the list of companies he got. He was excited yet confused at the same time because to be honest, he wasn't really familiar with the hero agencies here in this world.

"Endeavor Hero Agency? Woah, I even got an offer from The Number Two Hero. I thought Endeavor hated me. I mean, I was kind of rude to him before." Boboiboy commented. "I'll should apologise to Endeavor as soon as I get to meet him then."

"Genius Office."

"Fat Gum Agency."

"Hawks Hero Office."

"Gang Orca Hero Agency."

"MT Office."

Boboiboy carefully read the list of agencies. He didn't want to pick a company just because of its fame and money. What the elemental user wanted was a company that has a comfortable and productive environment to work in. Suddenly, Boboiboy stopped reading when he noticed something that caught his attention.

"Ramenman Hero Office?" Boboiboy mumbled as he felt his heartbeat rise. "Ramenman? That name... It's kind of familiar."

.

.

.

_**"Why do I feel like I've heard this name before?"** _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 19
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!

**CHAPTER 19**

“Turn in your choices before the weekend and I expect all of you to come up with a choice by then. Make your decision efficiently. Class in now dismissed.” Aizawa ended their class session and excited with Midnight.

Our elemental user continued reading the list of companies he got. He was excited yet confused at the same time because to be honest, he wasn’t really familiar with the hero agencies here in this world.

Boboiboy carefully read the list of agencies. He didn’t want to pick a company just because of its fame and money. What the elemental user wanted was a company that has a comfortable and productive environment to work in. Suddenly, Boboiboy stopped reading when he noticed something that caught his attention.

“Ramenman Hero Office?” Boboiboy mumbled as he felt his heartbeat rise. “Ramenman? That name… It’s kind of familiar.”

**“Why do I feel like I've heard this name before?”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Boboiboy.”

The elemental user turned back to Midoriya, who was staring at him with anticipating eyes. “Did you choose a company yet? I can give you a few tips or information to help you pick a company.” The green head quickly offered.

Boboiboy smiled at his friend. It was really nice of Midoriya to help him since there was a company he already had in mind. He was just not sure of it right now. “That’s really kind of you Midoriya. About the company, there’s something I have in mind.”

“You already pick a company? May I know what it is?” Midoriya politely asked Boboiboy back.

“Ramenman Hero Office.” Boboiboy answered him. However, it left a confused look on the green head’s face. Boboiboy nervously sweated. Did he say something wrong?

“I’m sorry, but that company’s information is very limited. I believe I can’t provide you with any information regarding about that company. But I think that this company is kind of new since only few knows about this.” Midoriya gave a deep sigh. For a hero geek like him, it’s kind of embarrassing that he failed to provide such crucial information to his friend.

Ah! He really did want to help Boboiboy!

Boboiboy let loose a soft chuckle as he could see the obvious frustration on Midoriya’s freckled face. “That’s okay. Thank you for helping me! Maybe I should ask Aizawa-sensei about this matter.” The elemental user quickly took his notebook and rolled out, disappearing from Midoriya’s sight in mere seconds.

“I hope you will get your answers.” Midoriya mumbled softly.

.

.

.

“Sir! May I ask something?”

Aizawa took a deep sigh and turned back, only to see Boboiboy trying to catch his breath. “What is it, Boboiboy?” The teacher lazily asked. “You’re kinda interrupting my afternoon sleep right now.”

“But you slept during your homeroom though.” Present Mic commented.

“That’s what we call preserve your energy during free time.” Aizawa cuts him off. “Again, what can I help you?”

“Do you have any information regarding Ramenman Hero Office?!” Without wasting his precious time, the elemental user quickly asked. Eyes full of anticipation now landed on the teacher’s downturned eyes. Unknown to the both of them, Boboiboy’s sudden question quickly caught others’ attention.

“To answer your question that office belongs to **Slurping Hero: Ramenman**. To be more specific, it was built 4 months ago, so only a little people knew the existence of Ramenman’s hero agency. I also heard that his office is more focused on overseas heroes. Probably a factor as to why his office is least-known among the society.” Aizawa explained while Boboiboy took a few notes.

“Does this agency catch your attention?” The raven-haired teacher asked

“Yes, sir! I have this familiar feeling I need to go there!” Boboiboy answered earnestly.

“I see. Then, let me tell you this… Pick wisely. It’s not like that I disagree with your choice, but if you picked a more popular company then you’ll gain a better fighting and intern experience.” The teacher continued. “As your teacher it’s my duty to tell you this.”

Slowly, Boboiboy gave his teacher a reassuring smile. “Thank you for the advice, sir… But I’m still sticking with my choice! To be honest, I don’t care about popularity. Although, this may sound crazy but, I have the feeling that this person understands my quirk better than anybody else! That’s why, I’m not afraid of trying!”

The unwavering look that the elemental user gave to him had made Aizawa sighed in relief. Determination. That what’s needed to convince him. “Good to hear that.” The teacher slowly replied.

“Thank you for helping me, sir! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** ” With that, the elemental user left the teacher’s lodge.

“You got an interesting student there.” The R-rated Hero commented. “Usually, students would aim for a bigger company rather than a company that is hardly known by other people.”

“True. However, not everyone has the same opinion. What matters the most is how much will they grow after their internship.”

* * *

Boboiboy walked back to class with a wide smile on his face. “It’s decided! Ramenman Hero Office! I hope you’re ready for me!” The boy was in his own thought that he didn’t realize that he bumped into someone. He was about to fall when the blonde boy caught his hand.

“Woah there! Are you alright?” The person he bumped into quickly asked.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention with my surrounding!” Boboiboy quickly apologized as he blushed in embarrassment. _“Me and my clumsiness!”_ He inwardly shouted.

The blonde boy quickly let a loud laugh while his raven-haired friend and a periwinkle-haired girl looked at him with a surprised look. “Geez, it’s fine! There’s nothing to be worried about!”

“I see. Again, I’m sorry about that, then if you’ll excuse me…” Boboiboy was about to leave them when…

“Wait a minute… orange dinosaur hat… Hey! Aren’t you the first-year that could manipulate seven elements?!” It gave the elemental user a surprise when the blonde boy quickly approached him. “I heard you placed third in the UA Sports Festival! Congrats!”

“Mirio! You’re making him uncomfortable.” His raven-haired friend, Tamaki quickly reprimanded him. “Others may think you’re bullying him too!”

“What? **(Apakah?)** No, he didn’t do anything wrong to me!” Boboiboy was sweating nervously now. He didn’t want to create a misunderstanding here!

“Really?!” Things turned quite hectic when the periwinkle-haired girl decided to join Mirio. They looked at Boboiboy with shinny questioning eyes, wondering how a boy like him could control seven elements without a sweat.

“Hey! Hey! How do you control your quirk? Is it hard? Oh! How do you change into one element into another so quickly? Is your quirk dangerous?” The girl continued asking while she examined Boboiboy from head to toe.

“Not you too, Hado-san.” The black-haired senior groaned. He quickly averted his gaze as soon as Boboiboy’s brown eyes meet his. “Please, don’t look at me.”

“Eh?” Boboiboy titled his head in confuse. Did he do something wrong?

“Don’t mind him. Tamaki is always shy around new people. Sorry for my rude behaviour just now. I’m Togata Mirio, a third-year student here in UA. The one standing beside me is Nejire Hado and that’s Amajiki Tamaki. They’re in the same year as me.” Mirio explained with a smile.

“Oh! Hello there! I’m Boboiboy! A first-year student. It’s nice to meet you.” Boboiboy politely introduced himself.

“Boboiboy, huh? What a strange name!” Without carefully thinking her words, Nejire blurted in out causing her friends to sweat-drop.

“Hado-san, you’re kinda being rude there…” Tamaki commented from afar.

“It’s alright.” Boboiboy let out a soft chuckle. “So, may I help you with something?”

“Oh! Don’t mind us. We’re just curious about your quirk, particularly me.” Mirio let out a laugh. “Besides, this is the first time I encountered someone who can manipulate multiple elements just like you. By the way, you were really cool during the sports festival!”

“We also like the horse stand you did during the tournament match. I mean, it was adorable!” Nejire continued.

“You mean my **‘Fusion Kuda-Kuda Supra’**?” Boboiboy mimicked his ‘Kuda-Kuda’ move earning a loud laugh from the seniors. Even Tamaki was suppressing his laugh from afar.

“YES!” Mirio and Nejire nodded.

“Your fire and ice element also caught our attention. I mean…” Tamaki added quietly.

“You totally had two different personalities back then! Isn’t it strange yet amazing?” continued the periwinkle-haired senior excitedly.

“Let’s just say that was a part of my quirk and thank you for the kind words. But I still have a long way to go and I think I’m not good enough for the praises you gave to me.” Boboiboy scratched his non-itchy cheeks.

“Don’t be like that” Mirio quickly patted his shoulders. “Everyone deserves praises, especially you! I mean, you did great in the sports festival. However, like the other first-year students, what you’re lacking is experience. That’s why UA established the internship programme! So that you will be exposed to the hero world!”

“Experience help us to grow to be better heroes. That’s when we realize that the path of becoming a pro-hero is not an easy one.” Tamaki continued. His forehead rested on the wall to avoid eye contact with the elemental user.

“And that’s why the internship programme is crucial for us students! I wonder how much will you grow after this?” Nejire then gave Boboiboy a curious look.

“I see. Thank you for telling me this. I’m really hyped up right now! I can’t wait to learn more!” The three seniors smiled, seeing the motivated junior.

“Guys, I think we should go now. Class is about to start.” Tamaki slowly reminded his friends. It was fun talking to the elemental user, but they can’t afford to be late for class.

“Hmmm… It looks like time is really envious at us. Welp, I hope we can meet again, Boboiboy! Keep up the good work! See you!” With a final wave, the three seniors quickly walked their way to class.

“Thank you! I will!” Boboiboy answered as he continued walking. Excitement, nervousness, and curiosity is dwelling inside of him!

He can’t wait for the internship program to start!

* * *

“Boboiboy!” Midoriya immediately called his name as soon as he entered the classroom. It seems like the conversation about the internship company hasn’t ended yet.

“Did you pick a company yet? I heard that you had a problem just now.” Todoroki asked.

“I did have a problem but, no worries. It’s all settled now! And I decided that I will have my internship programme at Ramenman Hero Office!” Boboiboy replied, earning a confused look from Midoriya and Todoroki.

“I see. However, I thought that you would aim for a bigger company like Endeavor’s or something.” Todoroki commented. If he wasn’t mistaken, his old man also offered Boboiboy an internship place in his company.

“Nope! It’s not like I’m ungrateful or something but, something tells me that I need to go to Ramenman Hero Office! Let’s just say that I’m… following my instinct right now!” The elemental user gave his two friends a determined look. “Let’s just hope that my instinct is correct though.” He then let a nervous laugh.

The three of them continued their conversation. Well, it stopped as soon as All Might appeared in front of their classroom, calling Midoriya in a distressed tone. From Boboiboy’s perspective, it seems like something urgent has happened, judging from All Might’s trembling body. Did something scary happen?

Boboiboy let out a soft chuckle seeing those two. However, his smile suddenly faded as soon as his gaze landed on Iida. He knew that something was wrong with the class representative.

But what?

* * *

“Are we really sure we’re going to pick Ramenman Hero Office? I have to ask though. Just in case.” Light broke the silence between them. They were currently discussing in the living room after dinner.

“Of course, we’re!” Fire enthusiastically replied. “Who knows this guy might be related to TAPOPS or something.”

“Still, we have a 50% change here. There’s no guarantee if he’s really a member of TAPOPS or not.” Water sighed as he leaned on his whale plushie.

“But we still have to try, don’t we? If we let go of this opportunity, then when we will get another one?” This time it was Wind who voiced his opinion.

“You’re right. However, I have this funny feeling that this guy might be dangerous. He’s still a mysterious figure to us or worst he’s actually working with Vicious or something.” Lightning argued.

“I don’t know this but I think we should trust him.” Leaf slowly replied. To be honest, he was also confused, but he can’t let it consume him. “What do you think Earth?”

Earth took a deep breath when his siblings looked at him. “I don’t know. A part of me wants to do this, but I’m also scared of the consequences. However, like Wind said we can’t let this opportunity slip by. Afraid or not, we still have to try and give it our best!” The leader of the elemental replied, earning a smile from his siblings.

“Yeah!” They all nodded.

“I’m glad that we came up with a good conclusion for that.” Light gave them a proud smile. “However, we still have to discuss about…”

“The Hero Killer.” The others continued.

The Hero Killer’s victims were increasing from time to time. It would be lucky for someone to escape from the villain’s clutches. However, none of them survive except for Iida’s brother, Ingenium. Nonetheless, Ingenium paid a good price for survival as he was stripped off from his ability to continue in the hero business.

“We need to stop him! Heroes are getting murdered right now! Can’t we do anything?” Leaf half-shouted as he trembled from his seat. The green-themed baby must be terrified by now. I mean, who could blame him? The massacre of heroes is now getting worse!

“There… There…” It was out of his character, but Lightning tried to comfort Leaf as he was the nearest to him. True he is cold, but not to Leaf, though. The yellow-themed boy slowly patted Leaf’s head, trying to calm him down.

“It’s not that we can’t do anything about this but we’re just not allowed to do it.” Light sighed as he sat beside Leaf. Slowly, he wiped Leaf’s tears away. “Remember the hero law? If we use our power without a proper license then we will be punished.”

“Well, that sucks! I mean, we have powers here people! We can’t just stand aside knowing that people are getting killed right now!” Fire huffed. Trying to stay strong, but his manly tears spilled anyway.

“FYI, you’re not that cute when crying. So, stop it.” Water calmly commented. However, he was also shaken by the fact they can’t do anything about this.

“Shut up!” Fire yelled back. “And I’m not crying.”

“I know it’s frustrating guys. Knowing that you have the power to protect other people, but can’t use it for greater good.” Earth sighed. “However, we are strangers here in this world. Happy or not, we still have to respect the law, but…”

“We will gladly break it if the time comes. Rule or not we will protect people with our strength even if we will get punished in the end!” Wind continued as he gave his siblings a wide grin.

“Oh! I know! Strike while the iron is still hot, right?” Fire took the spotlight back, grinning proudly at himself. It was indeed smart, but not fit for his real character, though.

“I swear you’re becoming Idiot Scientist 2.0 if you spend more time with Light.” Lightning coldly commented, earning a nervously laugh from Earth.

“NO! I’M/HE’S NOT!” Light and Fire glared at the yellow Malaysian Pikachu.

“Besides, this guy is obtuse! Don’t you agree? He can never understand me by the way.” Light protested.

“That’s because you’re always beyond my ken!” Fire growled as he engaged in a heated stare between the white-themed boy.

“Wow, this is the first time I heard Fire said something smarter than Light. Geez, the world is ending.” Water yawned, ready to sleep now.

“Shut up! Antarctic polar bear!” Fire and Light shouted.

“Oh no… My headache is coming.” Earth tried to stay calm as he can.

“It’s true though Fire. You sounded like Light just now.” Leaf finally laughed while his sibling sighed in relief. The happy jelly bean Leaf is finally back!

“Aww! Group hug everybody!” Wind shouted, bringing the mood back. Despite Fire, Light, Lightning reluctant to hug each other, they hugged anyway if it means that Leaf is happy. Plus, they will get killed by Earth if they refused.

“I know it’s going to be tougher day by day but, let’s do our best, get even stronger, and protect everyone okay?” Earth chuckled.

“Yeah!”

* * *

**The Internship Day**

“You all have your costumes, right? And remember you aren’t allowed to wear your costumes out in public except when you’re doing hero work of course.” Aizawa gave his students a piece of advice.

“Yes, sir!” They replied in enthusiasm.

“Also, make sure to mind your manners with the heroes during your internship! You’re bringing the name ‘UA’ in your workplace!” He advised them again. Like a mother duck trying to teach its duckling how to swim. “Now, off you go!”

“Yes, sir!” Once again, his students replied and went into their separate way.

“Iida-kun! / Iida!”

Iida stopped his track and turned back only to see the worried faces of his friends. “Yes, may I help you or something?” The class representative replied rather coldly.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Boboiboy flinched a bit. Never did they thought their dear friend had turned this cold.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Midoriya slowly asked. “We’re here for you if you needed someone to talk to.”

“We’re friends, right? You don’t need to keep this all to yourself.” Boboiboy continued as he gave Iida a hopeful look, sending messages that he will be there for him.

“Thank you for telling me this but…” Iida gave them a smile, but it was obviously a fake one. “Sometimes secrets are meant to be keep all to yourself, right?” With those last words, the class representative quickly left them.

Boboiboy gulped. He knew those words weren’t really meant for him, but his guilt still dwelled inside as he remembered he was also keeping secrets from his friends. “Iida…” The elemental user mumbled.

“Boboiboy…” Midoriya gave him an apologetic look.

“You know what Midoriya, a part of me wants to stop him but I know I’m not in the right place to do something like that.” The elemental user gave his friend a sad smile.

“It hurts when you know you have to do something but you can’t at the same time.”

Midoriya was about to reply to Boboiboy’s words when he noticed someone was standing behind Boboiboy.

Eh? A man with yellow noodle-like hair?

“Geez, it’s your first internship day but why the long face? If you kept giving such an expression then the citizen would never feel safe with you.” The man commented.

“What? **(Apakah?)** ” The voice startled Boboiboy a bit as he turned back. He was slightly shocked when Ramenman was standing behind him. The man gave the elemental user a dazzling smile in which he also caught Class 1-A’s attention.

“It seems like you have a lot of free time to pick him up.” Aizawa sighed. He didn’t expect the hero to pick up Boboiboy today.

“That kinda hurt you know.” Ramenman chuckled. “Well, this kid is a treasure and I was really excited that he chose my company.” Ramenman replied as he exchanged greetings with the sensei. “I know we haven’t officially meet but it’s a pleasure to meet you. Ah! This is a small gift from me!” Ramenman quickly gave Aizawa-sensei a box of _Maggi Kari._

“Likewise.” Aizawa replied politely. _“Small, huh?”_ He whispered as he took the box of instant noodles. “Please take care of Boboiboy. He may be a polite boy but trust me when he turns red in colour he’ll be wild and destructive.”

“Ah… Aizawa-sensei is showing his fatherly love on you Boboiboy.” Kirishima tried to hold his laugh.

“Its hard to be the youngest child huh?” Kaminari added. Boboiboy just shrugged it off by giving them a fake chuckle.

 _“So that’s Ramenman, huh? He looks so cool!”_ Midoriya shouted inwardly. 

“Thank you for telling me that! Now, let us go Boboiboy! An amazing day awaits us!” The hero quickly pulled the elemental user as if he was trying to kidnap him. “Well then, I’ll hope to see you again! Ramenman signing out!” With that, they both disappeared from the others’ sight.

“Take care Boboiboy!” Midoriya bind his farewell.

 _“I hope you can survive this, Boboiboy.”_ The black-haired teacher whispered. _“Nah, knowing you… You’ll do just fine.”_

* * *

“Welcome to Ramenman’s Hero Office!” The pro-hero introduced Boboiboy to his office. An office located to the west of Tokyo or to precise, at Hosu City. His office was also luxurious and big, too big for one man’s office, perhaps. Ramenman’s office also smelled filthy rich, like the first time Boboiboy arrived at his (castle) house.

“Fuyoo!” Boboiboy gasped in amazement.

“As you know, my type of work is more focused on overseas heroes transferring to Japan and diplomatic work. Diplomacy is important if you want heroes all over the world to be working together right?” Ramenman explained as they went on a tour around the office.

“I also managed the exchange students’ admission here. By the way, some of them are currently studying in UA.” The hero continued explaining.

“Isn't that hard sir? I mean, since you’re on your own.” Boboiboy asked.

“Of course, it’s hard! Especially when you’re a foreigner like me! I mean, I was like fish out of water when I first arrived here! You have to customize with this country’s culture and language to gain mutual respect. Plus, the hero system here is also complicated.” Ramenman sighed. “However, I’m not alone, I have friends I can count on.”

Boboiboy smiled in relief. Thank goodness there’s someone else besides Ramenman who works here.

“But yeah, they all ditched me and went to ‘play’ somewhere else. Probably playing hide and seek or totally spies right now.” Ramenman continued while Boboiboy sweat-drop. “Welp, I still have my workers with me, so there’s not much problems to handle.”

“I see.” Boboiboy commented as they continued walking.

“Judging from your facial expression, I think you’re loaded with questions right now.” The hero asked as if he was able to read Boboiboy's mind. “What seems to be the problem?”

Boboiboy paused when he was red-handed caught. He hesitated a bit, afraid that his instinct might be wrong. “Sir, I don’t mean to be rude but… Have we meet before?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just… I have this feeling that we meet before, but I can’t seem to remember where and when?” Boboiboy gulped, feeling nervous at the moment.

Ramenman’s cheerful persona has now turned into a serious one. “Hmmm… To answer your question. Yes, we meet before, but it seems like you forgotten me since you just gain your conscious after a big fight. Supra really made you reach your power limit, huh?”

“Then… Did you come from the same place as me?! Scratch that! Are you from the same world as me?!”

“What do you think? And even if I am from the same world as yours, does it benefit you in a way or something?” Boboiboy’s question was countered back with another question.

“I think you are and for the second question, it doesn’t matter if I don’t get any benefits from this. It’s just that… I’m really happy that I’m not alone here in this world.” Boboiboy teared up. Finally, there was someone beside him and his father inside the hero world. Now, all left to do is to find a way back!

“Pfft! Hahaha! Honestly, I wasn’t expecting that answer! You truly are ‘his’ son you know that!” Ramenman wasn’t expecting that kind of answer from the elemental hero. He’s way too pure for someone strong as him.

“Sorry?” Boboiboy titled his head, confused at the moment.

After laughing so hard, Ramenman finally answered. “Alright… alright… I’ll give you a straight answer. I am from the other world. Your world to be exact and yes, I know who your father is.”

“Really?! Where is he?! Can I meet him?!” Boboiboy’s eyes glittered, excited to meet his dad again. He had many things to tell him!

Ramenman gave him an apologetic look. “Unfortunately, no. You can’t because he’s sniffing Vicious tracks right now. Maybe soon enough? I hope.”

“It’s okay! As long as I know he’s safe and fine, it’s more than enough for me!” Truthfully, Boboiboy was a little disappointed, but he knew his father is doing his best to stop the evil villain, Vicious.

 _“I hope I can meet you again, dad!”_ He prayed.

Ramenman smiled proudly. Amato’s son was sure mature for a 15-year old boy like him. Boboiboy probably got that trait from his grandfather, Tok Aba. “Geez, Amato doesn’t deserve to have a good son like you. I swear his son is more thoughtful than him.”

“Eh?” Boboiboy titled his head again, this time like a curious cat.

“Yeah, your father can be a cold-hearted man sometimes but he was doing it to keep you and your grandfather safe. So, don’t think too bad about him, even if he’s annoying.” Ramenman replied.

Boboiboy gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for telling me this! So, when can we start patrolling or do hero-like stuffs? I’m kind of pump up right now!”

“Patrolling? Work? Ah, no, no, no… You’ll be doing another task I’ve prepared for you.”

“What is it sir?” Boboiboy gladly asked.

“Cooking tonight’s dinner!” Ramenman replied with a wide grin on his face.

“Eh?” The situation suddenly turned really awkward.

.

.

.

“COOKING DINNER?!”

* * *

Boboiboy was left all alone in the kitchen, already in a chef uniform given by Ramenman. “What kind of hero work requires someone to cook dinner?” He thought to himself.

 _“Yes! Your first task is to cook dinner. You will be given two hours to cook and you can use whatever ingredients you want to! Remember make something that is special and delicious, so that ‘everyone’ can enjoy it!”_ Ramenman’s final words echoed inside his head.

Suddenly, he remembered his first-day training with Tok Kasa. He and Gopal started training after a good rest. Maybe each trainer has his own unique style of training? Well, that explains Tok Kasa’s case, though.

Shut up! Maybe… Perhaps maybe this was a secret test given by Ramenman?! If that’s correct, then maybe the hero wanted to test his strength or something?! Ramenman already knew what his elemental power is capable of, as well as his split and fusion ability.

Boboiboy let a proud smile as if he managed to solve a big mystery like Detective Conan.

“Let’s do this! But first… a great yet creative strategy!” he shouted as a power circle containing five of his elements appeared.

 **“Boboiboy Penta Split!”** Quake, Thunderstorm, Ice, Blaze, and Thorn appeared in their respective chef uniforms.

Quake turned to his siblings. “Guys! The clock is ticking! We have to start cooking now! And today’s menu is…”

“TOM YAM!” The others continued excitedly.

“Right!” Quake nodded. “Thunderstorm! I want you to cut the ingredients!”

“On it!” Thunderstorm smirked as he took out his very own cutting knife, channelling his inner ‘Gordon Ramsay’ spirit.

Quake nodded and turned to the duo FrostFire fusion. “Ice and Blaze! I want you guys to wash the raw ingredients and don’t forget to cook the rice please!”

“Aye! Roger and out!” Ice and Blaze quickly took their place.

“Mama Quake! What about me?! What is my task?” Thorn questioned excitedly.

“Thorn… You…” Quake thought for a while. “Can you prepare the drinks? Make sure it’s not too sweet okay?”

“Sure! I can do that! That’s easy!” Thorn replied with big dazzling eyes. “Yeay!” The green-themed boy ran towards his station.

“Alright boys! Let’s start cooking!”

.

.

.

Everything was fine at the moment. Ahem… For Thunderstorm’s side, that is…

 **“Thunderstorm Chop!”** In a flash, all of the ingredients managed to be chopped by Thunderstorm.

“Woah! So cool!” Thorn said in amazement.

“When you’re cutting the ingredients, it has to be perfect and precise.” Thunderstorm said in a cool demeanor.

“Show off.” Blaze and Ice commented, slightly annoyed. 

“Guys, focus.” Quake reprimanded them as he senses a problem coming.

“Ice can you please add the salt?”

“Sure!” Ice replied. However… He was about to put a rock of salt inside! Scratch that! A giant rock of salt! Luckily, Quake managed to stop him!

“ICE!” The leader of the elemental stopped him. “Don't put it all! The dish will be too salty if you do that! Give me that!” Quake quickly snatched the rock of salt and put the right amount of salt inside the dish.

Quake then stirred it up and tasted the dish. “Hmm? I think it’s too spicy!”

“We forgot to put in the coconut milk!” Thunderstorm informed him.

“Thorn is here to save the day!” Thorn approached them as he gave the important ingredient to them.

“Thanks a bunch!” Quake ruffled Thorn’s hair and proceeded to put the coconut milk in the dish. Suddenly, his mama-tingle crawled into him. Something is going to happen!

“It seems like dish is cooking too slow.” Blaze approached with a wide grin. “Here! Let me help!”

“Huh?! Blaze, no—”

 **“Fire Breathe!”** Blaze quickly gathers and releases a large flame from his mouth, directly burning their dish.

“IT’S BURNING!” Quake and Thunderstorm shouted.

“I’M SORRY!” Blaze yelled in panic hugging Thorn, who seems to be clueless about what’s happening at the moment.

“Do you want a drink Blaze?” Instead, he offered Blaze a drink despite the chaos in front of him.

“Thanks.” The panic Blaze quickly drank Thorn’s drink. However, he spits it back. “What the— Why is this salty Thorn?!”

“Eh? But… I put the same thing like Quake did just now?” Thorn titled his head in confuse.

“Same thing?” Blaze quickly turned his head and found the answer. “Ah, I see. You put salt inside the drink. Are you crazy?!” He glared at Thorn.

“Hah—” Ice took a deep breath. “Here let me handle this.” He offered, but…

Here it comes… Disaster number 2!!!

“Ice! No—”

 **“Freezing Ice!”** Ice did manage to stop the flames, but their main dish was completely frozen by now! Like solid frozen!

“What do we do now…” The others sighed, ready to give up.

Suddenly, Quake remembered an advice that Tok Aba used to give them.

_“No one is born a great cook but one learns by doing. That’s why you can’t give up when it comes to cooking!”_

Quake took a deep breath and stood up. “Guys, I know a way out of this. Blaze! Ice! Lend me your strength! You know what that means, right?”

Blaze and Ice nodded and turned to each other. “Of course, we do! It’s fusion time!”

The duo bumped their fist, and… **“Elemental Fusion! Boboiboy FrostFire!”**

It was FrostFire **(in his chef uniform)** time to save the day. “Don’t worry guys! I got this!”

**“Freezing Heat Explosion!”**

* * *

The elemental sibling smiled proudly while looking at their cuisine. Despite the many and difficult challenges they faced and a narrow escape from disaster, they eventually managed to get back up and complete their dish for tonight’s dinner!

Now, dinner is served! And they called their masterpiece as ‘Tom Yam Kampung Tok Aba!’ Their dish consists of tom yam, fried eggs and of course white rice. Oh! And don’t forget the iced Thai tea that Thorn has prepared.

“Hmm… I see. You did a great job!” Ramenman praised them. He was really pleased with the results.

“It’s nothing!” The elemental sibling replied with a smug face, happy as if they got high praises from a worldwide celebrity chef. “Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** ”

“But sir… can we really finish all of this?” Boboiboy politely asked after reverting back. He didn’t like to waste food since it was something Tok Aba always told him not to do.

“Of course, we can! Especially, when I brought some guest coming over!” Ramenman replied in a hero-like manner.

“Guest?”Boboiboy questioned only to be greeted with a group of children around 5-10 years old.

“Hero! Hero!”

“Mr! I watched you the other day! You were so cool!”

“Nee! Nee! Do you want to see my quirk?!”

“Hero-san! You’re soo handsome in person!”

“Why are in a chef uniform? Is this your hero costume?”

The kids shouted while some of them tugged Boboiboy’s uniform. They were really excited to meet the elemental user since they watched him on TV.

“Now… Now… Please take your seat. Dinner is about to start!” Ramenman rounded them up. “Boboiboy, please serve the food to them.” He instructed the elemental user while helping some of the children to wash their hands.

“Yes!” Boboiboy quickly followed his orders. “Alright! I hope you guys will enjoy dinner tonight!”

* * *

“Finally!” Boboiboy slumped onto the sofa after an hour playing with the children. It was fun but tiring at the same time since they were too energetic for him to handle. However, he did enjoy spending his evening with them because it kind of reminded him of the mushroom children from Planet Rimbara.

“You’re ready to drop, aren’t you?” Ramenman commented. “Kids these days really do worn you out.”

“I agree.” Boboiboy nodded. “But sir, why did we invite them for dinner?” He couldn’t help but to ask. Clearly, cooking dinner wasn’t his secret test or something, and he was already embarrassed when he brought that idea out of nowhere.

“How did it feel?” Again, Boboiboy’s question was countered with another question. “How did it feel when you spent your time with them? Especially during dinner time.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting for them to come but it felt warm and pleasant seeing the smile on their faces during dinner. I also felt like I wanted to protect them, so that they can smile more in the future.” Boboiboy gave a sincere answer. “Why do you ask sir?”

“Those children… Are orphans.” The hero replied. His answer clearly shocked the elemental user. “They lost their parents in such a young age. Some of the parents were heroes, risking their lives to protect others. Some were innocent civilians, sacrificed because of the cruel nature of villains. It’s a crying-shame that these children had to go such a rough childhood while the villains are still laughing triumphally out there.”

Boboiboy shivered in anger. Why do the children have to suffer like this?! Who knew such a bright smile was hiding a deep wound inside their heart.

“People lost their lives day by day, Boboiboy. That’s why ‘we’ as heroes need to stop those villains! Not everyone deserves such a fate!” Ramenman continued.

“The feeling you felt just now, I want you to remember that feeling and grow even stronger! Become a hero who’s capable of protecting others!”

“I will, sir! I promise!” Boboiboy quickly stood up. His fatigue suddenly disappeared, replaced with a burning passion. “I will become even stronger to protect others!”

“That’s the spirit!” The hero patted Boboiboy’s right shoulder.

Coming clean, the whole purpose of the cooking task was to teach the elemental user about the main roles and huge responsibilities a hero should bear. Ramenman also wanted to burn Boboiboy's resolve to become even stronger in facing new challenges that will come to him. Especially when it involves a villain named Vicious and possibly All for One.

“You probably should take a good rest now, because we will start training first thing in the morning!” Ramenman advised.

Training Boboiboy was another task Amato had given him and he was more than pleased to train the elemental user.

“Yes, sir!” Boboiboy gave him a TAPOP’s salute and went straight to his room.

.

.

.

**“I will need to get stronger, so that I can soar even higher!”**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 20
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 20**

"The feeling you felt just now, I want you to remember that feeling and grow even stronger! Become a hero who's capable of protecting others!"

"People lost their lives day by day, Boboiboy. That's why 'we' as heroes need to stop those villains! Not everyone deserves such a fate!" Ramenman continued.

"I will, sir! I promise!" Boboiboy quickly stood up. His fatigue suddenly disappeared, replaced with a burning passion. "I will become even stronger to protect others!"

"That's the spirit!" The hero patted Boboiboy's right shoulder.

"You probably should take a good rest now, because we will start training first thing in the morning!" Ramenman advised. Training Boboiboy was another task Amato had given him, and he was more than pleased to train the elemental user.

"Yes, sir!" Boboiboy gave him a TAPOP's salute and went straight to his room.

**"I will need to get stronger, so that I can soar even higher!"**

.

.

.

**Ramenman's Personal Training Facility**

Remember when Boboiboy once pointed out that Ramenmans's office was luxurious and big? In fact, extremely big for one man's office? Well, your mind will be blown away when this man has his own private training facility. Ahem... and a huge one filled with modern (alien) technology to be specific.

"Really, where does TAPOPS and TEMPUR-A get their money from?" Boboiboy sweat-drop as he looked around facility. The space mightiest heroes really did give him the impression of a space duke or something.

The elemental user quickly gave Ramenman a TAPOPS's salute as soon as the man came in the training facility. "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning to you too, Boboiboy. Isn't a great day to train today?" The pro-hero smiled while drinking his morning coffee. "The sun is shining! Birds are chirping! And—"

"But, we're currently underground, sir?" Boboiboy slowly questioned, causing Ramenman to pause for a while.

"Ah... You're right..." The hero replied after a brief of silence. "That's what you got when you watch too much morning advertisement on TV." Ramenman left a nervous laugh, slightly embarrassed. He quickly recovered as his serious persona came rising.

Yes! Boboiboy's training starts now!

"What do you understand about your power, Boboiboy?" asked Ramenman. Of course, morning training had to start with a fundamental question from the pro-hero.

"Well, I can manipulate seven elements! My elements also have and evolve form. Oh! I can do elemental splits and fusion!" Boboiboy eagerly answered. However, it wasn't enough to satisfy Ramenman.

"That's just the basic. Now, I want you to think deeper about your elemental power." The hero advised.

Boboiboy thought about it for a while. Wait, a minute... He actually never thought about this matter? In fact, he just went with the flow without giving a proper understanding about his powers. Well, you can't put 100% blame on to his shoulder since he was really a forgetful person during his childhood. Luckily, he overcame that problem when his watch was reprogrammed by Ochobot. Now, he can do the elemental splits without fearing to have amnesia in the next morning.

Boboiboy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I'll try that again. I can create, shape, and manipulate seven elements. Each of my elements has its evolved form that is significantly stronger than the basic one. Then, I can do elemental splits. Right now, I can break up into seven different individuals and each of them has his own personality. However, separating into seven requires a lot of energy inside me. That's why, I can only separate according to a limited period of time. Another, pitfall of the elemental split is that splitting will weaken elemental power. However, this flaw can be overcome with the fusion ability! Because the fusion ability requires combining two different elements!" Boboiboy explained. This time longer than the previous one.

"Was that enough, sir?" He slowly asked.

Ramenman gave Boboiboy a proud smile. "More than enough. However, the way you use your power is kind of limited."

Boboiboy gave a confuse look. "Limited? I'm sorry but I don't get it, sir?"

"Here, let me explain to you. What kind of elements do you use for defend? How about attacking?"

"Well, I mainly use my quake element for defense and as for offense... Maybe my thunderstorm and blaze elements?" The orange-hat boy quickly answered.

"That's your problem, Boboiboy. The way you use your elemental power is limited to its own aspect and purposes. The elemental power is the living embodiment of the elements itself. In other words, your elemental power is also the aspect of nature and the field of manipulation is boundless." The hero explained.

"Let's take this for an example, have you ever thought of using your thunderstorm element for defense? Or have you ever thought of using your cyclone element as main offense?"

Boboiboy was taken back. "I... I never thought about that." He replied honestly.

"That's because you just went with the flow and never used it in another way. That's why I'm helping you to overcome this!" The man stands proud.

"So, for today... I want to you to split first, so that training will become easier!"

* * *

After Boboiboy split into seven of his elements, the elemental sibling was required to move into seven different locations that was provided specifically for each element.

Ramenman knew that this was risky, since splitting requires a lot of energy within Boboiboy. However, on the bright side, this was also a kind of training for Boboiboy to exceed his time limit.

In order to train the elemental user to be even stronger, then he needs to push Boboiboy to his limits. Break away from his comfort zone and try to reach another level. That's what Ramenman was planning to do!

Talked about plus ultra, right?

* * *

Thunderstorm's red eyes quickly fell on the hero as soon as he approached him.

"So, what do you mean by using my lightning manipulation as defense?" Thunderstorm's fierce red-eyes locked with Ramenman's. He was curious since this is the first time he'll be using his power for shielding purposes.

"Your lightning manipulation has hardening ability! That's because lightning is the element of electrons! Basically, lightning also possesses defensive skills that are enhanced by electrical powers allowing the user to block the opponent's assault!" The pro hero replied.

Thunderstorm was a slightly confuse since he never heard such a thing. "Hardening ability, you say?"

"Yes, the hardening ability allows you to manipulate the firmness factor through lightning. This is also the reason to why you can create lightning-based weapon such as your lightning swords and your lightning spear. Thus, the hardening factor in the lightning element can be used as a shield or barrier.

"So, you're saying that I can create cool shields as well? Like that lazy-ass Ice?" Thunderstorm's curiousness was beginning to take over.

Ramenman gave a quick nod. "Electromagnet barrier to be exact, but who knows? Maybe you can create one someday! Since, creating shields acquires you to verify shapes and sizes out of the electricity. However, I think it will be easier for you to create electric barriers rather than shields since barriers covers your range of area widely. Plus, since your barrier is made out of lightning, then you can also electrocute your opponents if one came in contact with it."

"Cool." Thunderstrom gave an evil sneer. "Defending and electrifying at the same time. I can do that."

Ramenman let an uneasy chuckle. Really? What did he create just now? "Nice, but remember! Don't kill your opponents! Just make them faint or are unable to move. So, for now, I want you to focus on that! Make sure I see good results okay?"

"Sure. I'll definitely create something worth showing."

.

.

.

Cyclone jumped happily. "Say, what kind of training will I be doing today?!" He immediately asked.

It put a smile on Ramenman's face when his student was this enthusiastic to learn. "You see Cyclone, your wind power is an element of freedom! You're free to manipulate the air through the layer of atmospheric gases. Plus, since the wind cannot be seen by conventional methods, then your power is a versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge."

"That's so awesome!" The wind user commented.

"And since your wind power is also highly offensive, then I suggest for you to train on how to efficiently control the air pressure instead of focusing on wind attacks! You see, you can create a more powerful attack by increasing the air pressure!" Ramenman continued more.

"Also, wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure. By controlling the air pressure, you can easily create breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, gales, and hurricanes for your wind-based attacks!" The hero continued more.

"Woah!" Cyclone's eyes twinkled in excitement. "Increasing the air pressure, right? Sounds cool! But how?"

"Well, you can start of by learning on how to generate and control the flow of air pressure. It's just like becoming one with the air as you feel the movement of air relative. If you manage to control the movement of air, then you can easily create tremendous air pressure. So, tremendous that it can decimate an area and crush your opponent to his defeat." Ramenman explained further.

Cyclone gulped, slightly discouraged. However, he needs to become even stronger than he is! "That's sounds kind of hard, but... I'm going to train harder than everyone else!"

Ramenman patted his head. "That's the spirit! Even if this is a hard training, but think about of how powerful you would be if you can master this!"

"Yes!" Wind replied, determined as ever.

"Finally, it's my time to shine in battle!"

.

.

.

"Hello there, sir." Quake politely great Ramenman as soon as the hero arrived.

"Hey, Quake! You're polite as always!" The hero replied. "Ready for training?"

"Ready as always, sir!" The earth-elemental boy replied.

"Good! So, have you ever thought of using your earth element for other purposes beside defense or creating earth golems?"

"I do, sir. However, my attacks aren't fast like Thunderstorm's or Solar's. But I can still pack a good punch! A hard one to be specified!" Quake answered.

Ramenman smiled proudly. "Excellent! So, basically you can defend and kick-butt as well! Besides that, do you know another way to use your earth element?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought of it. Can you please explain that to me?" The polite Quake questioned.

"Gladly! You see Quake, earth element is the element of substance. With the earth element you can basically shape and manipulate most of earthen solid objects as well as mineral compositions regardless of their state. That's why earth manipulator needs mass, precision, skill, and strength in order to control the earth's natural power." Ramenman explained.

"I see." Quake hold his chin, thinking. "That's must be the very reason to why I can create my earth golems. However, I still need to stay in contact with the earth in order to do so."

"Good answer! I see that you understand what you're capable of. That's why I need you to learn something new!" The hero gave a huge grin. "I want you to learn about the seismic sense ability!"

"Seismic sense?" Quake's golden eyes widened.

"Yes! This is an ability to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. With this ability you will be able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground and enable you to perceive your surroundings. This ability will become handy to detect your enemy and predict one's movements." Ramenman had high hopes on Quake since he knew that the leader of elemental had good potential to master this ability.

"I understand, sir!" Quake replied, eyes set on a new goal.

"I will try my best to master this in order to protect everyone!"

.

.

.

"Ramenman! You're late! I've been patiently waiting, you know that!" Blaze waved at the hero as soon as his fiery orange eyes landed on him.

"I'm sorry, I took a long time to get here! " The hero apologized as he tried to catch his breath, probably running just now.

"It's okay! Now, let's train! I can't wait to unlock new powers and abilities!" Blaze grinned. "I'll be much cooler than Thunderstorm, Ice, and Solar!"

The hero gave let a soft chuckle. "Sure! As you know Blaze, your fire manipulation is the symbol of power! It's destructive, and annihilates everything in its way. That's why fire manipulators are feared by other because of the scary image given to them." Ramenman explained. However, he stopped when he heard someone was sobbing.

"You... you making me sound like a villain! My siblings will hate me if he heard that!" The orange themed boy replied.

"No! I didn't mean it to be that way! True, fire can be scary at times, but let me tell you this... The spark that ignited in a fire can vanquish all evil! Its safe to say that your fire power is a blessing rather than a tool of destruction!" The hero quickly calmed him, afraid that Blaze was going berserk or something.

"You, think so?" Blaze eyes were filled of happiness now.

"Yes, that's why instead of training your attacks, you'll be doing a training on how to increase your mobility! By increasing your mobility, you can attack even faster as well as move into different places with great speed."

"Cool! But how can I do that?" Blaze questioned.

"Well, you can start of by controlling your flames. The flames will create raw power and explosive energy for a burst in speed. If you managed to control that, then there's no doubt your proficiency in mobility while fighting increases." The hero advised. "This might be tricky, but I know you can do this!"

"Tricky or nor, I still have a try, right? I'll must be even stronger if I want to burn the hell out of those villains!"

.

.

.

Ramenman sighed a bit when he saw Ice's sleeping figure. The boy slept soundly on the ground like there's nothing to stop him from taking a nap.

"I see that you're taking a good rest." The hero commented, waking up the sleepy boy.

Ice slowly yawned. "Well, a good sleep is important to stay focus during training. Besides, training requires a lot of energy, you know."

"You got a point there." Ramenman sweat-drop at Ice's calm and (smart?) rely.

"So, what kind of training will I be doing today?" Ice slowly stood up. Light blue eyes now focused on the hero.

"Ice, I want you to focus on training the change of liquid state!" The hero smiled while Ice gave him a blank stare.

"That's kind of sound like Gopal's power. Though, he can change molecule not liquid." Ice commented. "So, basically you want me to train changing my ice into water and the other way around, right?"

 _"Wow, he's totally smart when he's not lazy, huh?"_ Ramenman whispered to himself.

"Yes! Ice, your water manipulation has the element of change since water is all around us. You can freely change the state of water into liquid, solid, and gases like steams and water vapor. You can even manipulate great bodies of water like seas over an excessive period of time. That's why instead of focusing on ice attacks and ice weapons, changing the water state is a much better choice of training since this can be a huge advantage for you." The hero explained.

"I know this is out of your comfort zone, but..."

"I'll do it." Ice replied in a serious tone.

"One thing for sure, you're right. Since, I achieve my evolved form, I only focused on one state of liquid that was Ice. Since my ice power was more powerful, I completely ignored the fact that I still can use my water ability. I became an ignorant person and only focused on one aspect. If manipulating the changes of water can help me grow stronger then be it!" Ice firmly answered. He cast aside his laziness, only to be replaced by a new resolution.

"Ice..."

"No more lazy-ass Ice now!"

.

.

.

"Thorn!" Ramenman quickly approached the green-themed boy, only to be reply with a wide smile from him.

"Mr. Noodle, sir!" Thorn waved while the hero comically fell upon hearing his new name from the boy.

"It's Ramenman, Thorn." He corrected and sighed.

"But your hair is still noodle-like, sir. And what's a ramen?" Thorn innocently asked out of confusion.

"Thank goodness you're cute and innocent." Ramenman took a deep breath. If he explains further, then maybe it will never end until tomorrow. "Hey, forget about me, since we're going to talk about your training!" He quickly averted Thorn's attention with a new topic in mind.

"Oh, right! Training!" Thorn eyes twinkled in excitement. "What kind of training will I be doing?"

"Among all the elementals, you're the only one who can manipulate living life form such as the plants. That's why your manipulation is more to the organic-type. However, similar to Ice, your main problem is that you stick with just one type of plant structure like leaves and vines. Your field of power is more than that! You can basically manipulate all types of plants, including the other parts of it as well!"

"You mean I can do more?" Thorn questioned. True to Ramenman's words, he never thought of this as well! No wonder he can talk to plants and control his pitcher-plant!

"Bingo! That's why, as a plant manipulator, I want you to master the plant's chemical for organic empowerment. From here, you will also learn healing abilities." The hero continued.

"Organic empowerment?" The green-themed boy titled his head. This is the first time he heard such a thing.

"It means that to use plant chemicals to enhance your strength. It's like giving a boost in video game language. Plants consume energy from the sun to change water and carbon dioxide into a sugar called glucose. Glucose is used by plants for energy. That's why it's possible for plant manipulators to use organic empowerment in order to increase one's strength." Ramenman explained more while his smile slowly fades away.

"However, the major flaw of this ability is..."

"The plants used will die instantly." Thorn quickly cuts him off, knowing the full consequences of this ability.

 _"For someone who loves the plants, it is surely devastating for him to do such a thing. Maybe, I should change his course of training."_ Ramenman whispered, mentally slapping himself.

"True, but you don't have to force yourself if you don't like it. Besides, there are other abilities to master like..."

"I'll master it!" Again, Thorn cuts him off. Green eyes burned with determination.

"But..."

"In order to get even stronger and protect the people around me, I'm not afraid of getting hurt!"

.

.

.

"Now, the last element for today." The hero approached Solar, who was reading a chemistry book. "Solar!"

Solar turned when his name was called. "Hello there. It seems like you took a long time to get here. I was kind of bored, you know."

"Sorry about that, Thorn's training took a lot of explaining." The hero apologized while Solar gave him a slight glare.

"I swear if you torture him with a hard training, then I won't hesitate to blast you to space." The boy threatened.

"Yikes! Spare me, kid!" The hero pretended to shiver. _"As expected from the strongest element, his aura is strong!"_

"So, what is my training?" asked Solar. "I'm not bragging, but my power is already powerful enough to defeat my enemy in one blast."

"You seem to be confident there." Ramenman commented. "But..."

"My current power is not enough to defeat Vicious. I'm fully aware of that." The boy quickly replied. "That's why, like my other sibling, I need to train my element as well. So, what do you have in store for me?"

"Solar, I want you to train on widespread attacks. This ability acquires you to generate new light attacks like scatter-shot or split-missile."

"I see. You have a point there, since my attacks are only based on onetime power blast or so. Unlike, the others, I still need to create new moves."

"True. The light is the element of solidifying. Therefore, your light manipulation comprises of raw power, intensity, and wavelength spectrum. That's why it's possible for you to defeat your enemy in one go. However, you have yet to discover the capabilities of your light manipulation power. I say you can try to focus on launching light projectiles that split into multiple fragments. Instead, on focusing on one, you can hit far more targets with that ability." Ramenman explained.

Solar holds his chin, thinking. "In order to do so, I need to split my solar blast into several and smaller ones to cover a tremendous range of targets on the field. And if I can master this ability, then I can easily scatter my light attacks in a horizontal pattern. Interesting!"

"Wow, no wonder they call you the genius one." Ramenman chuckled. It seems like Solar caught that easily.

"No need to praise me. Plus, I'm more than willing to strengthen my abilities in order to win this battle."

* * *

"Man, training is sure hard!" Blaze groaned. "I feel I could sleep for a whole day!"

Ice glared at him. "That's my job, though."

"Learning new capabilities, huh? Seriously, they are trying to kill us." The hot-headed boy whined.

"You can say that again." Thunderstorm commented.

"Learning new capabilities, huh? Seriously—"

"Not literally, flame boy." Thunderstorm gave a death glare.

"Please don't start a fight here." Quake reminded. He didn't want his brothers to cause a scene. "So, how's training?"

"Awful." His siblings replied, upset.

"I wonder how you could do well in defense, Quake." Thunderstorm groaned. "I barely can get the hang of it."

"I know what you mean! Me and Thorn were asked to broaden our field of control. However, this training is too hard for us!" Ice replied. 

The ice user slumped on the ground. "I'm not from the Northern tribe or something. So, controlling water in my ice form is hard for me. But somehow, I can control the water from my melted ice. Besides that, I have nothing to offer." 

Thorn let a nervous laugh. "I can only control the energy inside my vines. Other than that, is a big no." He scratched his non-itchy cheeks.

"Tell that to someone who's always hits the wall! Controlling speed is hard, guys!" Blaze whinned. His face was full of injuries because of that.

"Well, it's not that hard." Thunderstrom commented.

"Yeah! Because some of us are already accustomed with speed!" Blaze glared.

"Now, now, look on the bright side! You don't have to learn horizontal and vertical differences in pressure." Cyclone laughed, slightly reminding himself to train harder. "How about you, Solar?"

"Me?" Solar pointed himself. "My training is a piece of cake. I'll be done in no time!" He said with a hint of arrogance in his tone.

 _"Though, splitting my solar blast smaller ones is harder that I thought! That's basically like creating a meteor shower!"_ Solar groaned inwardly.

"Is it me or Quake is the only one who's doing great right now!" Solar pointed.

"I can already since the vibrations, but only in a short distance. I still need to train too." The earth manipulator honestly replied.

They all sighed. This truly devastating. However, there's no turning back now.

"I know it's hard, but keep training guys! Someday, we will surely get the hang of this!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

After two days of intense training, regardless of fatigue and energy. Eventually, the long-awaited results slowly emerged from the training. The elemental sibling could now handle their new capabilities even if it was not fully, only 30% to be exact. Surely, getting out of their comfort zone was really a difficult decision. However, that doesn't stop them from growing stronger physically and mentally.

"I think you may take a break now! Dinner is ready!" Ramenman ended their training.

"Yes!" The replied and merged back together, becoming Boboiboy again. Boboiboy quickly collapsed on the ground, too tired to even stand at the moment. His face was covered in dirt as he sweated profusely. "I'm so hungry and tired!"

"Good work for today! The results of your training are becoming clearer day by day. Amazing!" The hero didn't forget to give him some praise while he's at it.

"Now, clean yourself up first! We don't want any germs on the table! And make sure not to fall asleep in the bathroom!" Ramenman advised while Boboiboy gave him a quick nod.

"Then, see you at dinner, sir!" Boboiboy waved as quickly went to the showers.

"If only you're here Amato, then you'll probably be smiling proudly seeing how much your son grew in a short period."

.

.

.

"A nice bath after hard training sure is nice!" Boboiboy said while wiping his hair with a towel.

He then looked at his phone and read some messages sent by Midoriya, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki. Despite being in separate agencies, they did not forget to contact each other every day.

"Thank goodness, they're doing well." Boboiboy smiled to himself.

Suddenly, he remembered Iida. Iida never contacted him and he was beginning to worry about his friend's condition. Boboiboy once tried called him and asked how he was, but Iida never picked up his call nor reply his text messages.

_"Thank you for telling me this, but sometimes secrets are meant to be kept all to yourself, right?"_

Iida's cold and aloof voice echoed inside his head.

"Iida." Boboiboy mumbled. "I wonder how are you doing, Iida and I hope you're okay."

* * *

**_'_ ** **_SERIAL SLASHER – FIVE HEROES KILLED YESTERDAY'_ **

"The numbers of victims are increasing day by day." Boboiboy said worriedly as he read the news while walking on the quiet streets. Ramenman had patrolling duties at Kofu City tonight. So, he used this opportunity to show Boboiboy around since this is the first time the boy went out after days of hard training. The elemental user could use a breath of air for a change.

The hero sighed, anger slightly rising inside of him. "The Hero Killer is a ruthless man indeed. Many heroes tried to catch him, but ended up being killed or injured. We still don't know what his quirk's capabilities. However, we can conclude that this man is a strong villain indeed. It was also confirmed that this man is an excellent weapon user, based on the injuries inflicted to the victims."

"Boboiboy, I want you to be careful. Villains may appear everywhere and anytime. Therefore, you must keep an eye to your surroundings." The hero advised.

 _"Besides, your father would probably kill me if anything happens to you."_ He thought to himself, imagining Amato's wrath.

"I will, sir! Thank you for the advice." Boboiboy nodded. They continued patrolling silently until Ramenman breaks the silence between them.

"The Hero Killer isn't our only enemy here, Boboiboy. We still have to deal with All for One, it's current successor, and also the nomus." The hero stopped for a while, discussing this matter privately in a quiet place, away from other people.

Boboiboy stood quietly, allowing the hero to continue.

"Based on Amato's investigation, Vicious and All for One have some kind of mutual pact since both of these parties tend help each other in a way. However, soon enough I believe that both of them will stab each other's on the back after successfully achieving their own desire. That's predictable." Ramenman snorted.

"I think your father once mentioned All for One, right? But you still don't know his quirk yet. All for One bears a quirk that can steal another person's quirk and renders those quirks as his own. He is currently the strongest villain in this world and an influence mastermind."

Boboiboy gasped. "That's why dad said that his power is similar to Vicious! However, the difference is Vicious's stealing ability turns quirks into power watches!"

"Yes, that's true. Like your green-headed friend, there's also someone in line to succeed the All for One quirk. That someone is Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the attack on USJ."

"What?!" Boboiboy suddenly remembered the first day he arrived at UA. The injured condition of Midoriya and Aizawa-sensei flared his anger once more.

"Yes, he was the one who conducted the plan to attack UA back then. Luckily, the pro-heroes managed to stop him and protected the students. However, they were left vulnerable during Jokertu and Gijimo's surprise attack since two of them were injured badly. If you weren't there back then who knows what might happen to them." Ramenman took a deep breath. After Jokertu and Gijmo were arrested, it was him and Amato who offered to help the police in handling them, learning All for One and his successor in the middle of investigation.

"Aizawa-sensei was injured badly because of him." Boboiboy gritted his teeth.

"That's only the half of it. During the assault on USJ, the first Nomu appears alongside Tomura Shigaraki. It seems like Shigaraki has connections with the nomu as well." Ramenman continued.

"Nomu? You mean the big monster-like zombie thing?!" The elemental user gasped. During Jokertu's and Gijimo's attack, he briefly noticed the defeated nomu, but didn't have the chance to ask about it.

"Yes. To be frank, nomus are mindless super-soldiers that hold multiple quirks. Based on Officer Tsukauchi's report, that mindless thing was once a human. However, he was killed and his corpse was modified to hold multiple quirks. After being modified, that nomu has 4 quirks including that person's own quirk." Ramenman took a deep breath.

Hearing that sent shivers to his bones. Boboiboy trembled in fear. Who would do such a thing? That's basically a cruel human experiment! "To... To think that those monsters are made of human corpse."

"Everything goes when you're on the evil side, Boboiboy. I want you to be very careful. We seemed to have a lot of enemy up ahead." He advised. "Oh, and remember to keep this a secret, okay? Since, this is a confidential information."

"What? Are you sure you're okay telling me this?!" Boboiboy questioned. Great! Another secret to keep!

"Of course! Since you're not from this world, then why not? Besides, I want you to be more aware of your current situation. You're not in a safe zone anymore." They continued patrolling.

"I see." Boboiboy sighed. Troubles are unlikely to separate from him.

After a moment of walking, they heard a scream and run straight to it. As soon as they arrived there, they were welcomed by a horrible incident. Two heroes were seriously injured and stranded in the middle of the road. The people around them called the ambulance while some tried to help those poor heroes.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Ramenman asked while providing emergency assistance to them. Despite the pain, one of them tried to speak.

"The... He... Hero Ki... Killer." The pained hero replied. "Please... Please help! Be... Because one of our members... is being chased... by the Hero Killer. P... Please, save him!"

Ramenman and Boboiboy were shocked to hear this! That Hero Killer showed himself?! Maybe, he's still nearby!

"I'll track him, Ramenman!" Boboiboy's watch flashed in a golden light. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Quake!"** Boboiboy's orange-themed outfit has now turned yellow and black in colour with a red shirt beneath the opened jacket. Golden earthquake pattern shimmered while his earth insignia rest in front of his hat.

"It's time to show the results of my hard work!" Quake's golden eyes looked at the ground beneath him.

 **"Seismic Sense!"** The earth manipulator quickly put his hand on the ground as he tried to feel the vibrations in the earth. His guess was correct when he felt the movement of two individuals not far from them. "They aren't far from us!" Quake informed Ramenman.

"Boboiboy! Don't! It's to dangerous!" Ramenman stopped him. However—

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"** Boboiboy changed elements. "If we don't hurry, then that man will die!" As fast as lightning Boboiboy left the hero, his mind was clouded of his intention to save him!

"BOBOIBOY!"

.

.

.

"Please... please spare my life!" The man pleaded, hoping that the Hero Killer heard his request. However, Hero Killer gave him an eerie grin, blood flowing at the edge of his mouth.

"To truly accomplish anything, one needs will and conviction. Those without it, the weak ones, they'll be weeded out. That's why you're about to die!" Stain raised his sword, ready to end the life of the hero in front of him. Ah, what a wonderful night indeed.

"STOP!" Thunderstorm quickly stopped him with his own thunderstorm swords.

"Tch!" Stain immediately distanced himself from Thunderstorm as he voided being hit by the boy's lightning.

"What is this? A kid?" He growled bitterly.

"What ever you're going to do, I won't let you do that! You killing freak!" Thunderstorm's red eyes glowed in anger. However, a part of him was scared since he's dealing a with murderer here.

"That's bold for a kid to say." The Hero Killer smirked. "However, you're not going to stop me!" Quickly he threw a knife towards Thunderstorm. However, being one of the fastest elements, Thunderstorm quickly avoided.

"Heh, not bad." Stain commented.

This time it was Thunderstorm's time to attack by swinging his lightning sword at the Hero Killer, but failed because once again Stain distanced himself.

"Why are you stopping me? That man needs to be killed since he betrayed his comrades just now. That so-called hero ran off, saving himself while the others were in danger. Is this what you call a hero?!" Stain growled in anger. "The society is truly filled with fake heroes!"

 _"What? Is that even true?"_ Thunderstorm asked himself.

"However, killing isn't the best solution at all." Thunderstorm was about to attack Stain again, when suddenly he was pushed away by the frightened hero.

"Thanks, idiot! Good luck handling the Hero Killer!" The hero didn't forget to give Thunderstorm a triumph smile which disgust the hell out of the lightning user. Did he just ditch him to save himself?

"Fool." However, his fate was unfortunate when the hero killer threw a knife that hit right behind him. The hero shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, red blood flowed from the deep wound that Stain gave to him.

"Sir!" Thunderstorm quickly approached the fallen hero. Despite being betrayed a moment ago, he still went to the injured hero. He panicked when he saw a lot of blood. What should he do?!

"It's a pity to be you. You were also betrayed by this so-called hero and yet... You still want to help him. You'll die because of this." Stain slowly approached Thunderstorm, ready to kill him as well. However, his intentions stopped when...

"What you said is true! But I will not blind my eyes if I see someone in trouble!" Thunderstorm gave him a fearless look. "A hero needs to protect everyone!"

"BOBOIBOY!!!"

Indeed, Stain had missed a golden opportunity to kill Thunderstorm. "Tch! Damn, heroes!" He clicked his tongue and turned away.

"Hero is a title reserved for those who performs truly great feats. However, too many are undeserving for that honorable title!" With that, he left Thunderstorm.

Finally, Thunderstorm felt like he could breathe again. He was really lucky back there. "What... What did he mean by that?"

.

.

.

"Ramenman! The heroes... Are they okay?" Boboiboy quickly approached the hero with a worried look. They were currently at Kofu City's central hospital after helping the victims.

Ramenman gave him a sad look, unwilling to tell the bad news that had just been conveyed to him. However, he knew that Boboiboy has the right to know about this. "The hero you save managed to survive. However..." he suddenly took a deep breath.

"Two of his friends died from blood loss since the wounds they received were severe. I'm sorry you had to hear this."

Boboiboy sat weakly, not expecting for that to happen. Slowly, his tears dripped, and he cried there.

"Boboiboy." Ramenman tried to calm him down by patting his shoulders. "It's not your fault. You don't have to be sad."

"The... The Hero Killer said that the one I saved was selfish. He... He ran away to save himself and left his friends all alone in the battle. In the end, his friends died while he is still breathing." Boboiboy explained.

"Ramenman... Is it wrong for me to say that this is unfair?" The elemental user trembled.

"No. That's only natural. You're too kind, Boboiboy. That's why you're easily hurt by this cruel fact." Ramenman replied and sat near him.

"Being a hero isn't always sweet and beautiful. Sometimes, there's the ugly truth behind all of this. Therefore, I want you to cry your heart out and release all of the negative feelings you're feeling because crying washes your inner clutter. I don't want you to build up any personal grudge and hate. Because we as heroes do not have the authorities to punish." Ramenman advised.

"Remember this, a hero will never be born from hate. In fact, hate is the first step in becoming a villain." The hero continued on a serious note.

Boboiboy quickly wiped his tears. "I see. Thank you for telling me this, sir."

"I'm just doing my job as your mentor and teacher." Ramenman smiled.

* * *

After an hour, Ramenman and Boboiboy finally returned back to the agency. A quiet atmosphere welcomed their return as both of them refused to talk, probably still thinking about the incident just now.

"Sir, I am in trouble, aren't I?" Boboiboy questioned as Ramenman turned towards him. "I used my elemental power without a proper license again."

"No, you aren't." Ramenman replied which surprised Boboiboy. "Well, you did use your power without my consent, but hey... If it weren't for you, then we will be having three or more victims tonight. And if the police questioned about this matter, then we can use Article III of the Hero Law. According to this article, those without license may be considered interns and can use their quirks at the discretion of the individual they are interning under. Under my hero name, I can save you from that. Besides, I'm not planning on getting you arrested. Your father will probably kill me if that happens."

Boboiboy took a breath of relief. However, he still felt guilty for disobeying the Hero Laws again. "I'm truly sorry for that, sir!" He immediately apologized.

"Like I said, you managed to save people. So, that's fine with me." The hero gave him a small smile. "However, I have to ask this. Did you engage in a fight with the Hero Killer?"

Boboiboy gulped. "Yes, I did." He slowly answered.

"Did anybody saw you?"

"No. Nobody was there except for me, the victim, and the Hero-Killer."

"Then, that's great. We don't have any witnesses for visual prof, and I bet the hero you saved refused to make a report on you since you did save him. His luck ran out the moment he tried to escape again. So, let's make this a secret between us, okay?" Ramenman turned, ready to walk to his office.

"You may rest now, Boboiboy and remember no more negative thoughts, okay? You'll go crazy if you think a lot." The hero advised.

.

.

.

Upon arriving at his room, Boboiboy quickly lay down. "It turns out that being a hero isn't easy as it seems." He sighed. Suddenly, his phone rang, a sign someone was calling him.

"Midoriya?" He looked at the screen and immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Boboiboy!" His green friend called his name. "Are you okay? Where are you? Is Ramenman with you? Gosh, I'm so worried about you!" Midoriya's worried tone was clearly heard at the other end.

"I'm okay. I'm currently at the agency and Ramenman is at his office." Boboiboy replied calmly. "Why the sudden call—"

"Todoroki told me that you were involved in a murdering case. I almost fainted hearing that you know!" Midoriya half-shouted.

 _"Eh? How did he know about that?"_ Boboiboy whispered.

"Technically, yeah. But I'm not injured, so don't worry!" He assured. However, it wasn't near enough to convince his friend.

"Boboiboy, if you want to talk about it then—" Midoriya stopped for a moment. Boboiboy clearly could hear another voice on the line. Probably, Midoriya's mentor. Judging from the elderly voice, Boboiboy concluded that his friend's mentor probably was a retiring hero.

"I'm sorry Boboiboy! I have to end this call! Gran Torino wants me to continue train— I mean, he wants me heat his Taiyaki! I'll be sure to call you back! Bye!" The call immediately ended.

"Midoriya is probably busy right now." Boboiboy let a small chuckle. Then, he saw some text messages sent by Todoroki.

**Todoroki** **❄🔥**

_My damn old-man told me that he saw Ramenman at Kofu City's central hospital just now._

_He said that the hero was involved with the Hero Killer's murdering case._

_I was worried, so I told Midoriya about this._

_If he's in full panic mode, then that would probably be my fault. Sorry._

_Anyway, are you okay?_

The elemental user quickly replied, stating that he was okay and there's nothing to worry about him. Much similar to his previous answer, actually.

**_"Hero is a title reserved for those who performs truly great feats. However, too many are undeserving for that honourable title!"_ **

Hero Killer's harsh and bitter voice echoed inside his head. What was the meaning behind that? Was that the reason he's killing the heroes?

Boboiboy sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. Many questions played in his mind. Boboiboy quickly remembered Ramenman's advise and he discarded his negative thoughts. "This is not the time to be weak! I have to be stronger in order to protect everyone!"

* * *

**At The Same Time**

Iida took off his helmet and took a deep breath. He took out his phone, only to read the latest news about increasing victims of the famous Hero Killer.

"It seems like you have appeared in Kofu City! You monster!" Iida's let out a murderous look. Clearly hatred has begun to take control of him.

"I already analyzed the place you often choose to end one's life. Since, Kofu one of the cities that are near with Hosu, then there's probably a chance for you to appear here again!"

"Come! I'll definitely disposed you with my own hands!"

* * *

A figure slowly entered Boboiboy's room. Apparently, Boboiboy was not aware of the person's presence because he slept soundly, too tired.

"Is he asleep? Should we prank him or something? We can pretend as ghost!" Mechabot smirked, slowly following his partner.

"Geez, please don't disturb him. My son needs his beauty sleep." Amato whispered while the red robot nodded.

"It seems like you had a hard day?" Amato sat beside him, slowly stroking his son's soft hair. "I want you to know that you did you best today." He gave his sleeping son a soft smile.

Apparently, he hurried back to the agency after Ramenman told him the news of his son's involvement with Stain the Hero Killer. His father's instincts dominated his mind and without a second thought, he quickly left his mission for a while.

"I was really worried, you know. You act too rashly back there. Well, I can't blame you since you kind of get that from me." Amato let a soft chuckle. 

"Sorry that I can't help you with your training, but I already told Ramenman what's needed to make you even stronger. So, I hope you're doing well with training." He smiled.

.

.

.

**_"This time I'll be protecting you. I promise!"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**EXTRA!**

"Target captured!" A man in his 40s laid down his red mech-gun. Today, he caught another villain who was related to Vicious and seize the power watch given to him.

"Man! He was hard to catch! But then again, he's no match to us!" Mechabot said as he gave his partner a high-five.

"Vicious's followers is increasing day by day." Amato sighed. "And the number of quirks stolen by him is increasing too."

"He's an influence villain. That bound to happen." The red robot commented. "We better stop him before he builds up an entire army! And could somebody please request some back up! We're totally short-handed here—"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Mechabot shouted at Amato, who was too busy on his phone. "Hey! I'm talking to you, right now!" The red robot quickly approached him, ready to transform in a hammer and hit Amato on the face.

"What the—" He stopped when he saw his partner bursting into tears.

"MECHABOT!" Amato quickly showed a photo on his phone. It was a photo of his son in a chef outfit with a wide grin on his face. Ramenman was probably the one who sent that photo to him.

"I hope you die in jealousy?" Mechabot read one of Ramenman's text. "That's harsh."

"That's it! I'm coming back! I need to see my angelic son!" Amato quickly walk away, leaving Mechabot with the villain.

"Amato! Wait! How about the villain! Hey, don't leave me here!" Mechabot panicked.

In the end, Mechabot managed to stop Amato from leaving. However, the man was in a foul mood the whole day because of Ramenman who kept tormenting him with pictures of his beloved son!

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** ****Okay, the elemental siblings' new ability is purely from my idea with a little bit research and anime references. I wanted from them to use their elemental power in a creative (my) way. Sorry, if this is a bit weird in you perspective.** **

**Please, forgive me! 〒▽〒**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 21
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 21**

**_"Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats. However, too many are undeserving for that honorable title!"_ **

Hero Killer's harsh and bitter voice echoed inside his head. What was the meaning behind that? Was that the reason he's killing the heroes?

Boboiboy sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. Many questions played in his mind. Boboiboy quickly remembered Ramenman's advice and he discarded his negative thoughts. "This is not the time to be weak! I have to be stronger in order to protect everyone!"

**MEANWHILE**

Iida took out his phone, only to read the latest news about increasing victims of the famous Hero Killer.

"It seems like you have appeared in Kofu City! You monster!" Iida's let out a murderous look. Clearly, hatred has begun to take control of him. "I already analyzed the place you often choose to end one's life. Since, Kofu one of the cities that are near Hosu, then there's probably a chance for you to appear here again!"

**"Come! I'll definitely disposed you with my own hands!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosu City looks nicer than I expected." The man faced up to the evening sky. "It's so nice that maybe this city needs a little bit of destruction?"

The Hero Killer, Stain, didn't reply to his words as his red eyes were scanning the peaceful city.

Tomura Shigaraki sighed, the ruthless man really does get on his nerves! "So, what are you going to do?" He tiredly asked.

"I will reform this city." Stain replied, licking his chapped lips. "But in order to do so, I require more victims.

"Hmmm, that's a dull idea." A red-head replied, currently indulging himself with a mobile game. "Hey! Let's play something interesting. Find the 'impostor' among the citizens. To make it more interesting, dispose the normal ones first. That way the impostor will come out. Oh! And that impostor is from another world!" He gave them a wicked smile.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Shigaraki growled. First, he had to deal with a man who just stabbed him in the shoulder, and second, he had to deal with a sicko who claimed himself an alien from another world. Both of these villains were introduced by Kurogiri since they had the potential to be their future allies.

Another world, huh? Well, that's beyond what sci-fi fiction could tell.

"That's not nonsense! That's actual fact! Aliens also have feelings you know!" Vengeance groaned. Great! It was Game Over now! He lost!

"Right, if you're an alien, then I'll be a walking corpse while that man is a cold-blooded vampire." The owner of the decay quirk commented, rolling his eyes beneath the

"Hero is a title given only to those who have accomplished great deeds! There are too many who act like heroes but are really money-worshippers! Until this world realizes its mistake, I will continue to appear!" Stain took out his jagged sword and swung it. He quickly jumped to another building, leaving Shigaraki and Vengeance.

"He talks all high and mighty like that, but basically he's trying to start a grassroots movement, huh? He's so noble that I could cry." The deathly pale man scratched his neck.

"A dark knight indeed. All of the cities that he appeared had made the crime rate to fall. Some critics attribute this to a rise in heroes' consciousness and shoot him down, though." The red-head continued.

Tomura Shigaraki gave a satisfied smile. "That's wonderful! So, the 'Hero Killer' is also a 'Hero Breeder!"

"But, you will act the opposite of what you're speaking, right? Because you couldn't agree at a basic level." Vengeance gave him a smirk.

_"Sensei, I don't like the Hero Killer. I can destroy things I don't like, right?"_

_"Very well then. However, you can only have three of them. This will be a perfect chance for you to use them as a learning experience."_

Shigaraki growled, annoyed that the so-called alien found out about his plans. "Tch! Whatever! Kurogiri, bring out the nomus." He commanded.

"Yes!" A big black warp gate appeared behind them.

"Once this night is over, the world will have forgotten about you, Hero Killer: Stain!" The pale man laughed loudly.

"It seems like you have quite the taste when it comes to zombie puppets." Vengeance whistled as three different nomus came out from the black mist.

I wonder what the hero will do about this?" Shigaraki gave him a sinister smile.

Vengeance slowly turned, ready to leave. "Well, I'll leave the destroying to you since I have an important matter to handle."

"Just die already." The pale man replied.

"If someone manages to kill me that is." Vengeance gave him a sly smile before leaving.

Shigaraki ignored him again, folding his arms. "Now, now, it's time to paint this city in red with a hint of mayhem!"

* * *

Boboiboy looked around him. Today was a busy day at Hosu City, people coming home from work, friends meeting dumping into each other, restaurants filled with customers while cars were loaded on the streets.

It was a busy evening indeed.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Boboiboy?" His mentor asked. "You went through a terrifying experience last night. I won't force you if you can't. Resting is important for a hero as well you know."

"I'm good! I was the one who insisted to follow you, Ramenman! Besides, I can't let that stop me! I need to be even stronger so that I can help those in need!" The elemental user gave him an assuring smile.

Ramenman smiled proudly. "That's good then!" Boboiboy was right. He can't be vulnerable right now because being a hero requires you to stand up again!

"Patrolling around the neighborhood will give you a new form of experience and situations. That's why patrolling is essential for a hero to protect the city. The higher the population density, the more trouble you'll find." Both of them continued patrolling.

"I see." Boboiboy nodded, trying his best to keep up with Ramenman's pace.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He quickly took out his phone. It was a message from Midoriya.

**MIDORIYA** **💪📝**

_I'm worried._

_Iida read my messages but didn't reply._

_He usually responds within three minutes of reading the message._

_Aizawa-sensei told me that he's doing his intern at Hosu City._

_The same place as you._

_Boboiboy, if you happen to meet Iida on your way..._

_Please, tell him to contact me as soon as possible!_

_Thanks!_

"I'm worried about him as well Midoriya." The orange dinosaur hat mumbled.

"Having some trouble there?" Ramenman slowly turned, aware of the uneasiness on the boy's face.

Boboiboy hesitated a bit. "Sir, what do you do when someone refuses to ask help from you?"

"Well, you let them do what they want until that person solves his own problems. Sometimes, people don't like to share their problems because they don't want it to be a nuisance to others. That's why they kept it to themselves rather than telling others." The hero replied.

"However, you can never let that person alone, huh?" Ramenman gave him a smile. "Since you're the type to help, even if nobody asked you to."

"Maybe, I'm." Boboiboy blushed a bit.

"It's fine helping others. However, you must also respect the person's privacy, okay?" The hero advised again.

"Thank you—"

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion coming from the west. Without wasting any time, they quickly headed to that area. However! A mysterious figure tried to attack them from behind.

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman pushed the boy from being almost hit by the sudden attack.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " The elemental user shouted as the mysterious figure revealed himself. Both Boboiboy and Ramenman were beyond surprised upon finding out the perpetrator behind the attack earlier.

How can this be?

"Ejo Jo?!"

The ex-power watch hunter smirked. He finally made his evil debut after years of behind the bars! He swears that he will get his revenge on TAPOPS AND TEMPUR-A after he kills Boboiboy! "Miss me?"

"What?! I thought you were imprisoned by TAPOPS after Captain Kaizo and Lahap arrested you!" Ramenman half-shouted. How can the evilest and powerful villain from Planet Ata Ta Tiga be here?

"Ask that to my new boss, Vicious!" Ejo Jo gave them a wicked smile, continuing his attacks on them.

Boboiboy's elemental watch glowed in a light blue color. **"Elemental power! Boboiboy Ice! Ice Canon!"** Ice tried to counter-attack. However, Ejo jo easily broke all of his attacks using a laser gun that Vicious gave to him.

"What?!" Ice couldn't believe this! Ejo Jo's reflexes and attack were much better than their previous battle.

"Really? Is that the best that you got?" The green alien laughed. "Take this!" He fired several energy shots towards Ice.

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman quickly protected Ice with an energy scutum shield. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Ice replied.

"Tch! That pesky TEMPUR-A officer is blocking my way to kill Boboiboy!" Ejo Jo gritted his teeth. He was about to fire another shot when...

 **"Weaponbot!"** Ramenman quickly summoned a red and white ninja-like bot. It was a bot specialize in producing all types of weapons in the blink of an eye. Weaponbot's ability is to provide weapons will make it easier for the owner to fight. However, not everyone can use his power well. Only those who are good at fighting can use it. And those persons were Ramenman from TEMPUR-A and Captain Kaizo from TAPOPS.

"Smoke bombs!" Ramenman threw those bombs towards Ejo Jo causing his vision to be affected by the thick smoke.

"Now! Boboiboy!" The hero immediately instructed. "Use your ice canon!"

Ice took a deep breath, concentrating as the thick smoke was slowly fading away. "Take this! **Ice Shot!** " He aimed right in front of Ejo Jo.

"What?!" Ejo Jo screamed in surprised when Ice's ice shot managed to hit him. The alien was now caught in a block of ice thanks to the ice manipulator.

"Finally." Ice took a breath of relief and reverted back. "How on earth did he managed to get here?"

"Well, my guest is Vicious brought him here. He probably helped Ejo Jo broke out from TAPOPS's prison along the way." Ramenman replied. First Jokertu and Gijimo, then Retak'ka, and finally Ejo Jo. This is bad! Vicious surely has strong allies in his crew! Indeed, he is a powerful enemy!

Suddenly, Ramenman received an emergency call saying that there's an attack on the south and east of Hosu City! Nomus were attacking them! And the heroes needed all the help that they can get!

"Boboiboy! We need to help the other heroes—"

"Leaving so soon?" A person with red hair stopped those two.

"You're... you're... Kouen!" Ramenman paled. He didn't expect that his and Kaizo's former friend, Kouen was still living after a horrifying accident happened to him.

"Kouen? Really? Hahaha!" Vengeance hysterically laughed. "That dude died 5 years ago after his friends purposely abandoned him in a mission. His smiling face immediately turned into bitter as hate swallowed him. "I go by the name 'Vengeance' now!" He growled.

Boboiboy gave Ramenman a confused look. Who was the man in front of them? Why did he show so much hatred on his face? Did Ramenman know him?

"Enough of recalling the old past between us!" Vengeance gave them a smirk. He really did want to kill his former friend. However, this was not the right time and he prefers not to waste his energy killing his former friends one by one.

"Did you really think that Ejo Jo will be defeated that easily?" Slowly, he walked towards them. "Not this time."

A loud explosion was heard after that. Ejo Jo managed to free himself from the ice that trapped him. "I swear! I will kill you!" The green alien gave them a death glare.

"Gee, you're welcome." Vengeance rolled his eyes. "I was the one who planted a heat manipulator inside your armored suit since you never fought against four of Boboiboy's second-tier elements." The red-head growled. "Now, do your job properly because I need all the time you can give me."

"It's nice meeting you, Ramenman. I promise I'll kill you and Kaizo when we encounter again." With that, Vengeance quickly left them.

"Kouen." Ramenman mumbled his name.

Boboiboy was about to chase Vengeance when he felt his phone vibrated. He quickly checked it out and was surprised since it was from Midoriya.

"What a location? 4-2-10 Ekou Street, Hosu? Why did Midoriya give me this?" Boboiboy whispered, feeling uneasy all of the sudden. Wait? He's in Hosu City right now?! Then, that means he's in danger or someone is in danger at the moment! Midoriya needed his help!

However, he was in a complicated situation as well!

The hero beside him quickly noticed Boboiboy's change of behavior. "Boboiboy, I have a plan. In order to help those in need... I want you to split up!"

"But sir, what if someone discovers my elemental split ability?" Boboiboy asked. However, he was more than happy that Ramenman proposed this idea to him.

"Let me handle that. The important thing is that we must protect everyone! Including the one who texted you just now." The hero replied. He was confident that Amato was assisting the heroes right now. So, protecting Boboiboy's secret and saving people can be done at the same time!

"Are you up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely!" A circle that contained three elemental logos appeared. "Boboiboy Triple Split!" Boboiboy splitted into Thunderstorm, Cyclone, and Quake.

Yes! The trio original finally made their debut in the hero world!

Ramenman smiled seeing the determination on the trio's eyes. "Boys! Let's do our best to protect everyone!"

"Yes!" The trio nodded.

"I, Profesional Hero Ramenman hereby authorize you, Boboiboy for combat!"

* * *

**"It's a villain!"**

**"Somebody! Please, help us!"**

**"Run! Run!"**

The sound of peoples screaming in fear-filled the chaotic night as they panickily ran to safety. Flames ignite damaging the public property and engulfing everything on its way. The nomus' eerie voice roared as it looks for the next victim. The mindless zombie will not stop as long as all the heroes were still standing!

"Wh—Where are the heroes?" a girl trembled as the nomu was right in front of her. She closed her eyes bracing for impact as the nomu was about to hit her.

"Stop!" Gran Torino quickly kicked the nomu, saving the poor girl from being hit. "Hurry! Run!" The elder hero commanded while the girl quickly ran away.

"How many years since I've fought this earnest? I'm getting myself mixed up again in something crazy! I won't let you do whatever you want!" Gran Torino was about to attack again when a fiery shot hits the nomu, burning it at the same time.

"You're?!"

"I was looking for the Hero Killer, but this guy's timing was bad." The Number 2 hero entered the scene, feeling proud as always. "I do not know who you are, honored elder, but leave the rest to me!"

"Endeavor!" The people around them gasped.

"Be careful, Todoroki! This guy's got multiples quirk on his hand!" Gran Torino advised. Exactly as he said, the nomu got up and released the fire he had absorbed from the Endeavor's fire attack.

"Absorb and release quirk, huh? However, that isn't enough to defeat me!" Endeavor repulsed the attack. Unknown to the fire hero, the nomu's body as it jumped high in the sky. The mindless zombie continued attacking Endeavor dan Gran Torino, this time with its sharpen tongue that splited into many.

"Watch out! **Whirling Cyclone!** " Strong whirling wind hit the nomu and carried it high into the sky before it managed to attack the two heroes.

"A ticket down for one!" Cyclone let out a small grin, he used his whirling cyclone. This time his wind blew the nomu down to the street with a loud thud. The mindless zombie didn't move after it received the vigorous attack from Cyclone.

"Are you okay?" Cyclone immediately asked as he got off from his cyclone hoverboard. The two heroes were stunned for a moment. How can this boy defeat that monster so easily?

"Well, we meet again, Boboiboy." Endeavor was the first to recover.

"Ah, yes." Cyclone pulled out his sweet yet fake smile, feeling shy for his rude action to the hero before with a hint of disgust since this man did abuse his icy-hot friend.

"You actually know him? So, he's a UA student then." Gran Torino commented. _"I wonder if that Midoriya kid knows this boy."_

Cyclone sweated nervously when the two heroes were still looking at him. "I'm sorry for using my quirk in publicity and without a proper license, but I already got Ramenman's permission to do so!" He quickly explained, afraid of getting in trouble.

"Kid, this is a dire situation. Of course, you need to use your quirk to defend yourself." Gran Torino commented.

Cyclone smiled as he gave them a peace sign. "Thanks a bunch there!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard! However, this time it was from the fire that started to spread quickly.

"Manual! Put out the fire!" a horned hero commanded.

"Why did you choose a time like this to go off somewhere, Tenya!" Manual half-shouted when Iida suddenly disappeared from his sight. "Guess I have to deal with this first!" Using his quirk he directed the water, trying his best to extinguish the fire.

"Manual? Normal Hero: Manual?!" Cyclone whispered. If he wasn't mistaken, Midoriya once told him that Manual was the hero that was in charge of Iida's intern program.

If Manual was here, then maybe Iida is with him! Without much thinking Cyclone quickly approached them.

"The water is not enough to put out the whole fire!" Manual shouted. "Oh no! The fire is getting bigger by seconds!"

"Let me help you!" Cyclone offered.

The horned hero beside him looked at Cyclone as if he grew a second head or something. "You?! You're just a kid! Let the pro-heroes handle this!" He reprimanded.

Cyclone gave the hero a glare. Wow, he can now glare thanks to Thunderstorm, huh? Well, they were siblings after all.

"I won't offer if I'm not confident enough to help, you know!" Cyclone hoped back to his hoverboard. He then used his hoverboard to fly high up to the sky.

Cyclone took a deep breath. "Be one with the wind." He deeply concentrated, feeling the movements of the wind around him. Oh wind! Don't let him down now!

"There are two types of air current right now. Valley winds that blow between high-rise buildings and street winds that blow along the main roads." Cyclone mumbled. "That's it!"

"What do you have in mind there?" Gran Torino shouted from below.

"Sir! There is a way to put out this fire immediately! The flames are currently gathered in one place! So, it's easier to be extinguished at once!" Cyclone answered.

"Sounds easy, but how can you do that?" Manual asked.

"Well, they are two types of winds that blow in two different directions. I can use my wind manipulation ability to change the wind's course of direction so that it can extinguish the fire in one strong blow!" Cyclone replied. This is the first time he tried this kind of ability. However, this is it! The result of his training!

"Sounds good." The heroes nodded. "We're counting on you then!"

"Leave it to me!" Cyclone concentrated again. He could feel the wind's movement again as he slowly redirecting the air current into one direction.

 **"Hurricane Blow!"** A strong gust of wind blew towards them. Since the wind was so strong, all the heroes had to cling onto something so that they won't be blown by Cyclone's wind.

Exactly like Cyclone had planned the strong wind managed to extinguish the fire. Now the street was no longer engulfed by fire thank to the blue-themed boy.

 _"I can't believe that he actually pulled that off."_ Endeavor whispered. _"To put out the whole fire, the wind speed must be about 60 meters per second. This boy's wind manipulation is really something."_

"Thank you for putting out that fire!" Manual quickly ran towards Cyclone. "What's your name?"

"Cy— I mean, it's Boboiboy!" Cyclone replied, almost replying to his own name.

"Boboiboy? Wait... As in the kid who has the elemental quirk?! Hey! I saw you on TV! I have to say your quirk is awesome. No wonder, you could easily manipulate the wind current just now." Manual commented.

Cyclone blushed a bit. "Thank you." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Sir! Where's Iida? I don't see him around here."

Manual sighed. "That's the problem. I don't know as well. I'm worried. With the nomus attacking, he might be in danger."

"Now that you mention it, where did that Midoriya kid go?" Gran Torino looked around, hoping that Midoriya was somewhere around here.

"My son— I mean, Shoto ran off just now. I have no idea where he's heading to." Endeavor commented, slightly sad because his son left him all of the sudden.

After hearing all that, Cyclone stiffened and his mind tried to process what was really going on. Where did his friends go?

"Don't tell me that..."

"They encountered the Hero Killer."

.

.

.

"It seems like the mindless zombies are on a rampage, Amato!" Mechabot commented from afar. 

"Indeed. With the alien tech that Vicious gave to All for One, there's no doubt that this helps to accelerate the process of generating the nomus." Amato replied.

"And... Why are we not kicking their butts? I want to show those heroes my ultimate blaster mode!" The red bot complained.

"We are helping them, but from afar. Besides, we have to keep an eye so that Vicious doesn't interfere in this or else the problem might get bigger." Amato answered.

"Plus, I need to make sure that my son's elemental split stay hidden for now." He continued.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The smell of blood adorned the small, narrow, and quiet valley. Iida lay on the street floor holding back the pain he received when a sword pierced right in his left shoulder.

"I... I'm going to kill you." He glared at the man. The source of his revenge, Hero Killer: Stain!

"That's pretty bold for a child to say." Stain replied as he stepped on Iida. He couldn't believe that he was caught by this kid. Thanks to the boy, his killing attempt failed. But no worries his prey was still unable to move. He had plenty of time to kill the pro-hero, Native.

"Siblings, huh?" Stain's red eyes shifted back to Iida. Ah, he remembered now. He once let a hero live after delivering fatal damage to him. What was his name again? Oh right!

Ingenium.

"Yes! I am the younger brother of the hero you attacked! I have come to stop you in his place!" Iida slowly lifted his face, dark-blue eyes looked at the villain with pure hatred. "Remember my name for as long as you live!"

"Ingenium! It is the name of the hero who will defeat you!"

"Ridiculous." Stain pulled out his sword and stabbed Iida for the second time. Iida could only scream in pain.

"You and your brother are fakes. That's why you lost to me!" Stain growled.

"Shut up, villain! It's because of you my brother was paralyzed from the waist down due to spinal cord damage! He can't work as a hero anymore!" Iida shouted in anger.

"My brother... He was an excellent hero who gave me a dream! And you Hero Killer destroyed my hero! I won't forgive you for that! I will kill you!"

"Kill me? Are you sure that's something a hero should say?" Stain questioned. "If you really want to kill me then save that guy first." Stain pointed the injured hero. "Reflect on yourself and save others first. Don't use your power for yourself."

"Being taken in by the hatred before you and trying to fulfill your own desire. Sorry kid, but that's the furthest from what a hero should be."

"That's why you will die." He smiled wickedly and pulled back his sword. Iida's blood clung at the tip of the sword. Slowly, he licked the blood on his sword.

"My— My body won't move!" Iida panicked, unable to move his body thanks to Stain's quirk.

"Goodbye." Stain swung his sword high, ready to end Iida's life while Iida could only close his eyes in defeat.

BUT—

**"SMASH!"**

Midoriya came unannounced as he managed to land a hit on the Hero Killer, rescuing Iida from him.

"Mi— Midoriya?" Iida mumbled. How did Midoriya find him?!

"I came to save you, Iida!" The green-head turned towards him.

"How did you— No! Why?" Iida questioned.

"60% of the hero killer's victims were found in places without many people. That's why I searched away from the center of the commotion in alleyways near Normal Hero Agency!" Midoriya explained. "You weren't with Manual just now, so I thought that you probably found the Hero Killer!"

"And why you say? It's because you're my friend. Of course, I will come to help you." The green-head continued. "Can you move?"

"I... I can't! Ever since he cut me... I think it's his quirk!" Iida tried his best to move his body but failed.

 _"Wait! His quirk is able to stop the movement of his opponent. I have to be careful!"_ Midoriya mumbled.

"Listen kid, if we clash, of course, the weaker will be culled." Stain warned, giving Midoriya a murderous gaze. "Now what will you do?"

Midoriya shivered in fear for a moment there, but he quickly threw it away. He can't be scared now! "He's different from the guys at USJ. His eyes are those... of a killer!"

"I need to stall some time before a pro-hero arrives!" That was his best option for now.

"Midoriya! Run away! This has nothing to do with you!" Iida shouted.

"If you say that, then heroes can't do anything! It's like what All Might said, _meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!"_ Midoriya replied bravely.

Stain licked his lips. "Good!"

Without wasting his time, the green-head marched towards Stain. "Get close to him in one movement, to shorten the distance between me and my opponent with a long reach!"

"Good decision!" The Hero Killer smiled manically as he slowly took his knife.

However, Midoriya was quicker as he slips easily from Stain.

Despite that, having a good reflex Stain quickly swung his sword towards Midoriya but... "He disappeared?!"

Wrong!

Midoriya was above him. "Five percent Detroit Smash!"

Bullseye! Midoriya's punch managed to hit Stain on the head.

Iida gasped in surprise "Wh— What's with that movement?! He's moving like Bakugou!"

"Full Cowling worked!" Midoriya landed away from Stain. "I can fight!"

Midoriya taught that move could stop Stain, but he was totally wrong! The villain smiled triumphally as he licked the small amount of blood on his sword. As a result, locking Midoriya's movements.

"I— I can't move! Such a small graze made me unable to move?!" Midoriya thought, struggling to move his body. "No... Its blood!"

"It's not that you saw through my movements. You left my field of vision and maneuvered so that you would definitely be able to bring me down." Stain commented as he got up.

"People who are all talk are a dime in a dozen, so I'll let you live for now." Ignoring Midoriya, Stain walked towards Iida who was still unable to move.

Iida trembled when the Hero Killer was inches from him.

"You're different from these guys." His sword was directed at Iida, once again ready to kill him.

"No! Stop!" Midoriya shouted.

**"THUNDERSTORM SLASH!"**

Stain could feel himself get electrified because of the sword slash from Thunderstorm. "Tch!" He clicked his tongue as another interruption came by.

Red eyes glared at the Hero Killer. "How dare you attack my friend!" He growled in anger.

"Bo— Boboiboy!" Midoriya and Iida shouted.

"In the flesh." Thunderstorm replied. "We have some unfinished business to settle Mr. Hero Killer."

"It seems like our paths have crossed again." Stain replied amusedly. He didn't expect them to meet this soon! The boy in front of him did leave a good impression on him ever since their last meeting.

"Boboiboy! Do you know him?" Iida questioned.

"I do. And he left a bitter memory in me. You're going to pay for that!" Thunderstorm red eyes flashed with fierceness.

Stain licked his lips. "We'll see about that!" The villain quickly jumped towards Thunderstorm, ready to stab him on the shoulder.

"Not a chance. **Thunderstorm Vortex!** " The red-themed buy spins his Thunder Blade in a circular motion, creating a vortex of lightning, and then throws it at Stain.

Again, the Hero Killer received a strong electric shock from the lightning manipulator and this certainly left a huge damage on him.

 _"What? Boboiboy's electric current is stronger than usual! Is this because of the red lightning?!"_ Midoriya thought to himself.

Thunderstorm was furious when he saw his friend's injuries. How dare the Hero Killer lay a finger on his friends!

"Boboiboy! Be careful! The Hero Killer has a quirk that can stop you from moving!" Midoriya quickly told him still unable to move.

"Wow, who knew that a kid like you could actually hurt me." Stain commented. "But, is that the best you got?!"

"There's plenty more." Thunderstrom split his Thunder Blade into two. He then engaged in a sword fight with the villain, moving incredibly fast matching Stain's movement.

"In... Incredible." Midoriya and Iida mumbled, couldn't believe their eyes that Boboiboy was evenly matched with Stain.

"I knew you were something back then." Stain commented. "To think that you still protected that so-called hero when you were literally betrayed."

"Let's just say that I'm too good to be bad." Thunderstorm smirked, kicking Stain's sword away. He was about to hit the villain with his Thunder Blade when...

"Prove it." Stain took a knife and threw it at Iida, shocking the red-themed boy.

"Iida!" Midoriya shouted on top of his lungs while Stain smiled triumphally.

Warm red blood was flowing as a result of the stab. However, the blood did not belong to Iida but...

"Bo... Boboiboy." Iida's voice trembled in fear. He was unharmed because it was Boboiboy who took the injury for him.

"Th... Thank goodness you're alright." Thunderstorm tried to hold back the pain in his shoulder. Without much thinking, he used his body as a shield just now. Protecting his friend was all that he could think of.

"Why?! Why did you protect me?!" Iida half-shouted, frustrated that two of his friends risk their lives for someone like him, who choose to case his revenge.

"Are you an idiot?" Red-eyes meet dark blue ones. "You're my friend. Besides, I regretted that I couldn't help you back then. So, just shut up and let me help you! We're definitely going to have the 'friend talk' after this!"

"Impressive." Stain commented. Once again, the elemental user managed to catch his attention with his bravery.

Slowly, Thunderstorm pulled out the knife on his left shoulder. It was a painful experience, but he had to endure it. Well, this was nothing compared to the pain he had to endure when Solar started to praise himself in front of the mirror for 3 hours.

"That cheap trick isn't going to stop me." Thunderstorm gave him a confident smile.

Stain licked his lips, ready to attack again when...

He stopped and stepped back. This time it was because of Todoroki's flame. "One after another! There are a lot of people in my way today!"

"Todoroki-kun! / Todoroki!" his friends shouted.

"Midoriya. You need to give more details in times like this. You made me late." Todoroki replied in a cool demeanor.

"To— Todoroki-kun, you too?" Iida mumbled.

"Hmm... You're using your left side now, huh?" Thunderstorm commented.

"It took me a few seconds to figure out what you meant since you just sent a location info. You're not really one to send that for no reason! You meant that you were in trouble and needed help, right?" Todoroki quickly launched an ice attack towards Stain.

"Now is my chance!" Thunderstorm swiftly used this opportunity to save those who couldn't move and move them to one place. "Nice diversion there." He said, successfully saving the others.

 _"Someone's time will be up soon, huh?"_ Stain whispered, cutting Todoroki's ice.

"Todoroki-kun! You can't let this guy see your blood! I think he controls his opponents' action by ingesting their blood orally! That's how he got us!" Midoriya warned him.

"That's why he uses blades, huh? I have to keep my distance then—" Suddenly, Todoroki's left cheeks was grazed with a knife.

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" Stain marched towards Todoroki as he tried to stab him.

However, he was stopped by Todoroki's ice pillar, but that didn't stop him.

"A sword?! He threw it at the same time as the knife—" Wrong. It was only a trick to avert Todoroki's attention from him. The villain quickly pulled Todoroki towards him as he tried to lick the blood on his face.

"That was close!" Luckily, Todoroki quickly made his move. He ignited his fire quirk that caused Stain to back off for a moment.

"Be careful! He's a strong one!" Thunderstorm advised, summoning his Thunder Blades again.

Both Todoroki and Thunderstorm tried to fight the Hero Killer, buying as much time they needed for a pro-hero to come to them. They also tried their best to distance Stain from the victims. If Stain were to get his hands on them then probably one could die.

"Midoriya, Boboiboy, Todoroki... why? I've inherited my brother's name! That guy is mine!" Iida growled in frustration.

"You've inherited it? That's strange. The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face, though." Todoroki commented. "He's a well-respected hero who helps those in need."

"Todoroki... Huh?" After many attempts of trying to move his body. Finally, Midoriya did it! Slowly, his hands began to move.

"To block your own view against an opponent faster than you. What a foolish plan!" The villain cuts Todoroki's ice block as if it was nothing to him.

"I wonder about that." Thunderstorm gave him a grin as he appeared behind him. **"Thunderstorm Slash!"** However, the red-themed boy's plan backfired when the villain easily and swiftly dodged his sword attack.

"That thunder blades are a pain in the neck." Stain growled.

"What?!" Thunderstorm couldn't believe this. That was the first time someone managed to dodge that kind of attack.

"You don't want your friends to be killed, right? Then, stop me." Stain gave him an evil grin as he clashed his sword with Thunderstorm's.

Thunderstorm felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, thanks to the wound earlier. "Tch!"

Stain used this golden opportunity to kick the boy, hitting the wall hard.

"Boboiboy!" Todoroki shouted.

"Time to end this!" Stain attacked from above, his sword aiming at the pro-hero, Native.

However, his actions were stopped by Midoriya, who could move freely again. "I can move normally for some reason now!"

"A time limit?" Todoroki commented.

"No, that kid should've been the last one he got." Native replied behind him, barely could move.

"Is this guy's blood type O?" Stain whispered, kicking Midoriya away from him.

"He takes in a person's blood to keep them from moving. Since I got free first, I can think of three possible reasons." Midoriya theorized.

"I could be less effective with more people."

"The amount of blood ingested could affect how long it works."

"And there could be a difference in effectiveness based on a person's blood type!"

"Mine is B." Native responded.

"I'm type A." Iida continued.

"Then, this guy's quirk probably controls one's movement within a time-limit based on their blood type." Thunderstorm concluded.

"Blood type, huh? That's correct!" Stain smirked. Finally, his quirk's real ability was revealed!

"That's a dangerous quirk, you got there!" Thunderstorm glared.

"Todoroki-kun! Boboiboy! I think our best option is to hold on by avoiding close combat until the pros get here!" Midoriya suggested.

"Boboiboy, are you really sure that you're okay? You've shed too much blood there!" Green eyes look worriedly at his friend.

"This is nothing compared to being thrown to space." Thunderstorm replied, assuring his friend that he was okay despite the wound he received.

 _"Thrown to space?"_ Midoriya silently questioned.

"What are you talking about Boboiboy! That wound is deep! You... you were wounded because of me!" Iida shouted. His tears were falling now.

He couldn't believe this! Here he was lying miserably on the ground while his friends were risking their lives to protect him!

"Well, it was a good price to pay in exchange for your safety." Thunderstorm gave Iida an assuring smile, something he only gave to his siblings.

"I'll support you guys from behind. Midoriya, you and Boboiboy try to distract him." Todoroki turned to them.

"That's a pretty big risk, but sure. Let's kick his butt." Thunderstorm nodded, combining his Thunder Blades into a dual blade form.

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Thunderstorm were ready to fight again! They can't lose hope now! That's what being a hero is all about!

.

.

.

**"Let's do this! The three of us will protect them! We're going to save you Iida!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** **Vengeance's true name is Kouen and he is also the former friend of Captain Kaizo and Ramenman. I wonder what happened between them that made Vengeance turn to the dark side? I'll be writing a special chapter for this! So, don't worry! You will get the answers soon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 22
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 22**

"Todoroki-kun! Boboiboy! I think our best option is to hold on by avoiding close combat until the pros get here!" Midoriya suggested.

"I'll support you guys from behind. Midoriya, you and Boboiboy try to distract him." Todoroki turned to them.

"That's a pretty big risk, but sure. Let's kick his butt." Thunderstorm nodded, combining his Thunder Blades into a dual blade form.

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Thunderstorm were ready to fight again! They can't lose hope now! That's what being a hero is all about!

"Let's do this! The three of us will protect them! We're going to save you Iida!"

.

.

.

The situation was still chaotic due to the attack from the three nomus. People were running and screaming in fear while they try to save themselves.

"Mom! Save me!" cried a little boy who was separated from his mother. He sat in the middle of the road, exposed to all dangers. Unknown to him, the winged-nomu tried to attack him from above.

"Watch out! **Whirling Cyclone!** " Cyclone's fierce wind attack directly hit the nomu, pushing the mindless zombie away from the boy.

"Are you okay?" The blue-themed boy slowly approached him while the boy nodded. "Come with me. I'll take you to your mother." Cyclone quickly took the boy with him.

After a few minutes of searching, they finally found the boy's mother, who was also screaming her son's name.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, hero!" The boy's mother thanked him, kissing her son while assuring that it will be okay now.

"My pleasure, madam!" Cyclone gave them a warm smile and proceed to help other people.

"Cyclone!" Ramenman called him through his watch. Yes, after his elemental watch was upgraded by Ochobot and TAPOPS it now has a communication function in it. The same thing happened to his friends' power watch in order for them to communicate easily.

"Yes!" Cyclone quickly replied.

"Cy, I want you to head east of Hosu City! There are no heroes to help anyone there!" The hero instructed. Cyclone was the nearest since he was currently at the south of Hosu City helping the heroes and saving the citizens.

A moment ago, Quake, Thunderstorm, and Cyclone agreed to split into three different locations. Quake and Ramenman will face Ejo Jo in the west, Cyclone with head south to help pro-heroes while Thunderstorm will go to Midoriya at 4-2-10 Ekou Street.

This way they were able to help everyone and protect the people around them. They just hope that their secret will not be discovered by doing this.

"But sir... The nomus is still attacking here!" Cyclone slightly protested.

"I know, but let's leave it to Endeavor and the other heroes! I want you to out the fire on the east just like you did earlier! Besides, if we let the fire to spread there, the more people will be injured!" Ramenman explained.

Cyclone was in silence for a moment, probably thinking. "Alright! I understand!" Without wasting his time, Cyclone quickly headed east using his hoverboard's maximum speed. "I hope everything will end up alright here!"

.

.

.

Amato observed Cyclone from a distance, afraid that something might happen to his son.

"I already told Cyclone to move somewhere else. I think he doubted my actions just now." Ramenman's voice was heard from his earpiece.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Amato thanked his friend. Truthfully, he was the one who carefully planned Quake's, Thunderstorm's and Cyclone's current locations. This was done to avoid any confusion from happening. He also didn't want someone to realize the possibility of his sons being in three different at the same time.

Amato was sure Quake was in the good hands of Ramenman since the hero could watch over Quake for him. This was different for Thunderstorm and Cyclone. One small mistake could lead to a huge problem if someone were to find out about them.

That's why Amato instructed Ramenman to send Cyclone to the east as soon as the wind manipulator managed to put out the fire in the south. Besides, Cyclone's departure will also give the impression that he has gone to Midoriya's location.

"Mechabot can you go to the east as well? I'm worried that something bad might happen to Cyclone." He turned to the red bot.

"Gee, I'm not some kind of surveillance camera or something." Mechabot huffed. "But sure. I'll do as you wish."

"Do you know where Thunderstorm went Amato?" He asked before leaving.

"I... I don't know the location specifically, but I bet he's with Midoriya, his friend." The man answered.

"Don't tell me that, they..." Mechabot stopped midway.

"With the nomus attacking Hosu City, there's no doubt that the future successor of All for One and Hero Killer are also involved with this." Amato replied, looking up at the night sky.

.

.

.

"Have you seen the wind kid?" The elderly hero asked Manual, worried that Cyclone suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"No." Manual simply replied. "Where did he go?" He looked around. With the nomus attacking right now it was dangerous for the Cyclone to roam around.

"That brat! Where is the hero he interned under anyway? It's dangerous to let an intern student fighting own their own without any supervision from a hero!" Gran Torino asked, slightly irritated.

"Boboiboy told me that, Ramenman had another problem upon his sleeve on the west. He'll come here as soon as that problem settles." The Normal Hero replied.

"Why didn't they send him some support?" Gran Torino asked.

"Ramenman told Boboiboy to leave the west area to him! Besides, we need every hero we can get to help with the evacuation and defeating the nomus!" Manual answered.

"Your right, the citizen is our top priority right now!" The elderly hero replied and accelerated using his quirk

Manual sighed. "First, Tenya then Gran Torino's intern, Endeavor's son, and now Boboiboy! We are you right now, I hope you're okay!" Suddenly, he remembered something...

Tenya was looking for the Hero Killer! That's why he choose to intern with him in order to chase his revenge!

Manual paled when he realized that. "Don't tell me that they somewhat encountered Stain!"

If that's true then they are in danger! They need to find them! Fast!

* * *

**Earlier**

"We're going to fight in three different locations. Cyclone you will go to the south and help the pro-heroes there! Thunderstorm! You'll head to Midoriya! I think he needs your help there! Quake! You will team up with me to defeat Ejo Jo! Remember to always turn on your communication device! I will send you instructions from time to time!" Ramenman explained to them.

"Understood!" The original trio replied.

"Boys! Let's do our best to protect everyone!"

"Yes!" The trio nodded.

"I, Profesional Hero Ramenman hereby authorize you, Boboiboy for combat!"

With that, they parted according to the locations given to them, leaving Quake and Ramenman to face the green mean alien, Ejo Jo.

"Are you that afraid of me that you went to look for help?" Ejo Jo smirked, ruthless eyes landed on Quake's golden ones.

"Afraid?" The earth manipulator let a chuckle. His usually soft expression now turned serious. "You wish! **Earth Punch!** " Quake punched the ground and produced several of earth blocks that hit Ejo Jo right on the face. The evil alien was thrown far away because of the powerful collision.

"Nice one, Quake!" Ramenman praised, amazed at Quake's raw power.

"You think that will stop me!" Ejo Jo growled in anger. "I didn't even show you my true power! Come forth, my robotic armor!" He gave them a wicked smile.

"Trembled upon my, **Suit Armor Mecha Blaster And Laser** a.k.a **S.A.M.B.A.L Version S**!" The alien laughed evilly as he merged with the robot armor.

However...

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

Quake gave him a dead blank-look. "Really? S.A.M.B.A.L again?" He facepalmed. " _Baik kau pergi makan sambal je. Bagogo kan menjual nasi lemak juga._ **(You should just go and eat your sambal. Bagogo also sells _nasi lemak_ you know.) **What's version S anyway?"

"How dare you assume my S.A.M.B.A.L is similar to that sambal!" Ejo Jo growled, irritated that Quake made fun of his robot armour. "And hello! Version S means Special." He proudly explained.

"Really? Special? Don't tell me that you fell for Bagogo's trick again." Quake facepalmed for the second time.

 _"Wrong, it was Vengeance who added the 'Version S' thing. And now I'm wondering why I went with the flow."_ Ejo Jo whispered to himself, embarrassed if the earth manipulator found about that.

"Enough chit-chat!" Ejo Jo had enough of this! "Eat my new Ultimate Laser Gun." A large-armed weapon emerged from his robot armor.

"Gee, did you watch Ben 10 in prison or something?" Quake asked.

"Ben 10? No, no, no... Usually TAPOPS's prisoners would watch motivation videos during their stay in prison. Inspiring helps people to change you know! That's why 70% of those prisoners (except Ejo Jo) would walk out as a new person!" Ramenman quickly replied. "Well, they do watch Disney movies every Sunday for entertainment though."

"I see. TAPOPS sure has their own and unique way to change their prisoners!" Quake replied, now engaging in a conversation with Ramenman, leaving Ejo Jo standing their own his own.

"Shut up! We're fighting here!" Ejo Jo growled, firing a few shots towards Quake.

Quake act quickly a create an earth wall before him. The earth manipulator barely managed to save himself from being shot. "That was close!"

"You haven't tasted my full power yet!" The green alien smiled. "Now take this! **Canon Shot!** " Ejo Jo released another attack this time bigger than the last time.

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman shouted in fear.

A loud explosion was heard as Ejo Jo smiled triumphantly. He was confident that his shot managed to hit his target. "Finally! I managed to defeat Boboiboy!" He laughed as if he won the fight.

"Defeat me? You wish!" Quake smiled as Giga protected him from the shot. "That was a close call, wasn't it, Giga?" He

"What?!" Ejo Jo was in shock. "How did you—"

"I think you met Giga before but didn't get to know each other closely. Well, this is the time!" Quake launched an attack on the green alien. **"Giga Punch!"** His earth golem punched Ejo Jo on the stomach while the villain groaned in pain. Giga's strong punch had left a big crack on his robot armor.

 _"Tch! Since when did Boboiboy become this strong!"_ Ejo Jo whispered angrily, irritated the fact that Quake attacks and defence were more powerful than his.

"Ramenman! Now!" Quake signalled.

"Sword Strike!" The hero acted quickly by swinging his sword at the alien. Ejo Jo's armor broke as he fell to the ground after being slashed by Ramenman.

"Yes!" They cheered. However, it was too early to declare their victory.

"Celebrating already?" Ejo Jo caught them in surprise.

"What— **(Apakah—)"**

The green alien pointed his gun at them, ready to fire. "It's a pity that my S.A.M.B.A.L crumbled so fast. But now, I get to show you my new 'quirk'!" He smiled wickedly and without any hesitation released another powerful shot.

"Goodbye!"

.

.

.

Cylone and Thunderstorm shivered. They felt something was wrong, but...

What?

"Quake." They mumbled at the same time despite being in different places.

They felt uneasy, like something bad had happened. They immediately shook their heads.

No! Right now, they something they need to do!

Despite being worried, they continue to fight in order to save everyone! Thunderstorm and Cyclone hoped that all will be well in the end.

"We can't give up now!"

* * *

"Why? Why? Why?!" Iida shouted in agony and pain. His friends were protecting him with their lives right now! And here he is, lying hopelessly on the ground, unable to move his body.

"Midoriya-kun! Todoroki-kun! Boboiboy-kun! Save yourselves!" He shouted. However, his friends didn't listen to him.

"We're not stopping! Not until you and the hero are saved at least!" Midoriya replied, using his quirk to distract Stain from hunting them.

"Green-head... I mean, Midoriya is right! Besides, it's too early to give up!" Thunderstorm continued, slashing his swords with Stain's. "Tch!" He clicked his tongue, annoyed that Stain could withstand his attacks.

"Iida, I've been worried about you since your older brother was attacked, because I know well the face of someone who would act on pent-up resentment. I understand just how narrow the field of vision can get for someone like that. That's why I'm sorry that I didn't try to help you back then." Todoroki replied, activating his ice quirk as a wall defence for them.

"That day, I told my mother everything about what happened and about who I am now. She cried and apologized, forgiving me with a smile surprisingly quickly."

"I would be still running away from my problems if it wasn't you guys. So, thanks." This time Todoroki created blocks of ice, attacking the Hero Killer. "Everything was simple! But even though it was simple, I didn't see it! From that day, I decided to move forward without anything holding me back!"

_"Get ready. We're going out! If this incident follows precedent, then the Hero Killer will appear in Hosu City again. We will go to Hosu for a time on a business trip and work there!"_

_"I can't believe that old man's instinct was right all along."_ Todoroki whispered inwardly. He was thankful to his old man about that. However, deep inside of him still hasn't forgiven Endeavor for his past mistakes.

"Todoroki." The spectacled boy mumbled.

**_"Save that guy first."_ **

**_"I came to save you, Iida-kun!"_ **

**_"You're my friend. Besides, I regretted that I couldn't help you back then."_ **

**_"The three of us will protect you!"_ **

"Everyone. Please stop! I'm already..." Iida cried miserably, ashamed by the fact that he acted based on his revenge. He had no right to be called a hero!

His friends were trying their best to protect him. They even got injured and bleeding because of him!

Todoroki clicked his tongue, angered by Iida's self-pity on his self. "If you want us to stop, then stand up!" Todoroki shouted right back at him.

"Todoroki is right! This is not the time to cry like a baby!" Thunderstorm continued, holding his wounded shoulder. "You said that you inherited your brother's hero name, right? Then, prove it! Become someone who is worthy of the name 'INGENIUM'!

"Iida! Look properly at what you want to be!" Todoroki words echoed, realising him from the depth of sorrow and compassion.

**_"Ingenium! It is the name of the hero who will defeat you!"_ **

Using this golden opportunity, the Hero Killer quickly threw a knife on Todoroki's left arm while his sword managed to wound both Midoriya and Thunderstorm on the leg.

"It's time to end this!" Stain gave them a wicked smile and licked the blood on his sword, activating his blood curdle quirk on Midoriya and Thunderstorm.

"Oh no! He got us!" Thanks to Stain's quirk, it rendered both Midoriya and Thunderstorm from moving.

"Midoriya! Boboiboy!" Todoroki shouted, becoming the next target of the Hero Killer. "Tch!" He clicked his tongue as he tried to defend Iida and the hero own his own.

"Ice and flames, huh?" However, the Hero Killer was a tough opponent. With the man's speed, he easily dodged both Todoroki's ice and flames. "No one's ever told you? You're too focused on your quirk! You're being careless right now!"

Iida couldn't take this anymore! His friends were in danger right now! He can't just lie there and do nothing! He needs to act quick! Or else his friends will be killed by Stain!

**_"Heroes help those who are in trouble. I think people like that are the coolest!"_ **

**_"Wait a minute? If you admire me, Tenya then I might be an amazing hero!"_ **

**_"Ten... Tenya... I think I can't fight anymore. Will... Will you take this name for me?"_ **

**_"Ingenium."_ **

Memories of his brother played inside Iida's mind. Oh! He almost lost control when he heard his brother was unable to continue to become a hero. His dear brother... His dear brother lost to the Hero Killer! It pains him whenever he thinks about this!

He hated him!

He hated him!

HE HATED THE HERO KILLER!

But now was different and he thanked Midoriya, Boboiboy, and Todoroki for helping him in realising that! That's why he needs to save his friends! He needs to protect them! That was the only way he could redeem himself and proudly take the hero name his brother entrusted to him!

"I'm immature. I can't even hold a candle to them! Even so... If I don't stand right now! I'll never be able to... Catch up to them, or my brother!" Iida gritted, trying to get up.

"Todoroki!" Both Midoriya and Thunderstorm shouted in fear when Stain was about to slash him with his sword.

"He's a monster!" Todoroki trembled, inches away from the sword.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"**

Iida managed to stop Stain in the nicked of time. Using his quirk, Iida broke his sword with a hard kick. That didn't stop the engine quirk user as he landed another hit on Stain.

"Damn it. It stopped working, huh?" Stain growled.

"Iida!" Midoriya and Thunderstorm cried in relief.

"Thanks." Todoroki thanked him.

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Boboiboy, this has nothing to do with you three, and I apologize." Iida slowly said.

"Tch! That again?! I thought we were over about this!" Thunderstorm growled in anger. If he could move, then he'll probably zap Iida with his lightning.

"Bo... Boboiboy! Let's just listen to what Iida has to say okay?" Midoriya tried to calm him down. He was slightly afraid of him right now since he was emitting a murderous aura.

 _"I feel like Kacchan is beside me at the moment."_ The green-head whispered to himself.

"That's why I can't allow you two to bleed more than this!" Iida continued giving them a determined look.

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake! A person's essence does not change so easily! You will never be anything, but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desire! You are a cancer to society that wraps the idea of "heroes"! Someone must set you straight!" Stain bitterly said to them, his facial expression became even scarier.

"Hah! But that doesn't give you the right to kill heroes to their death, you anachronistic fundamentalist! Killing won't solve everything you know!" Thunderstorm replied, red ruby eyes glared at the villain.

 _"He literally says everything on his mind when he's in his lightning form, huh?"_ Todoroki sweat-drop giving Thunderstorm a worried look.

"You're right... I have no right to call myself a hero. Even so, I cannot give in! If I give in, then Ingenium will die!" Iida replied, angering the Hero Killer.

"Out of question." Stain attacked again, this time using his knife.

Before he could attack Iida, Thunderstorm stopped him, swords clashed with Stain's sharp knife. "As I said, don't you dare hurt my friends!" Ruby eyes emitted a murderous and angered look.

"What?! His time limit was over?!" Stain mumbled in surprised since Midoriya still wasn't able to move yet. How did the lightning boy overcome the time limit? It's true that there's an uncertain element of blood type and in order, to active his quirk he needs to get in close for it to work.

"This must be the effect of taking on multiple opponents alone!" Stain gritted his teeth, flustered and anger was beginning to rise inside of him.

 **"Thunderstorm Slash!"** The lightning user attacked, hitting and electrifying Stain right on the spot.

"This kid... I underestimate his ability!" The Hero Killer tried to stand up after he received a huge damage from Thunderstorm.

"Idiot! The Hero Killer is after me and that engine kid, right?! Don't fight back! It'd be better if you ran away!" Native shouted from the back.

Slowly, Thunderstorm turned towards him. "Run away?" He chuckled a bit and went dead serious after that. "Not my style. We're going to save you even if you like it or not." His serious look sent shivers to the hero.

 _"Boboiboy is so scary right now!"_ Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida whispered.

"Let's end this! **Thunderstorm Sprint!** " In a brief moment, the lightning manipulator was in front of Stain, trying to land an attack on him again. However, this time Stain was more prepared for him as he protected himself from the thunder swords.

"Todoroki-kun! We need to help Boboiboy! I accidentally broke my radiator during my kick earlier! Can you freeze my legs without plugging up the exhausts? With that, it can help to regulate the temperature!" Iida turned to Todoroki.

"You're in the way!" Stain stole an opportunity from Thunderstorm by throwing a knife towards Todoroki. However, Iida shielded the half-cold half-hot user when the knife stabbed his arm.

"Now!" Iida immediately instructed, without caring the wound he received.

Thunderstorm was totally pissed now! "How dare you!" He gritted his teeth. "Take this! **Thunderstorm Attack!** " Without mercy, Thunderstorm stabbed Stain with lightning acceleration, hitting him again and again, hoping that with this he can finally beat Stain.

However, Stain was indeed a living monster. The villain still could fight even when he was electrified many times by Thunderstorm.

"You can never defeat me!" The villain growled.

"We'll see about that!" Thunderstorm gave him a smirk. "Iida! Midoriya! Now! Go!"

"Recipro Extend!

"One for All: Full Cowling!"

"Even if I just..."

"Even if I just..."

"Have my leg!"

"Have my fist!"

"THAT'S ALL I NEED RIGHT NOW!"

Iida's strong kick landed on the upper body of the villain while Midoriya's punch hit Stain on the face. The attack was so strong that a loud thump was heard clearly. Stain vomited blood when he received the attack.

"They stopped him!" Todoroki half-shouted.

"No! He's still moving!" Thunderstorm replied when he saw Stain still standing. _"I think it's time for me to use **that**! It's the best way to defeat Stain and attract the pro-heroes' attention!"_

"Todoroki! Quick take Iida, Midoriya, and the hero to the end of the alley!" The lightning user instructed seeing that Midoriya and Iida used all of their energy just now.

"Sure!" Todoroki used his ice quirk and build a special slide route for them. He immediately helps Native to move away from Stain and Thunderstorm.

"Argh! I'll kill you!" Stain shouted hysterically. Inner craziness unleashed as he darted towards the lightning user.

Thunderstorm took a deep breath, concentrating. After he made sure that his friends were away from him, he finally launched an attack.

"See you later, Hero Killer." Thunderstorm said to the villain. **"Thunderstorm Rain!"** The lightning user unleashed thousands of sword blades from the sky, striking Stain like an electric rainfall. 

The villain could feel great pain when he was stabbed with thousands of lightning swords. Eventually, he collapsed when his body could no longer withstand the effects of the electric shock he received.

"A... Amazing!" Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki gasped after they witnessed the red thunderstorm rain.

"I hope that was enough to attract some attention." Thunderstorm mumbled, hoping that someone might notice the red flash on the sky just now. His legs wobbled, a sign that he was tried from unleashing various lightning attacks just now.

"Boboiboy!" Todoroki caught him immediately, supporting him.

"Thanks." Thunderstorm thanked.

"He's probably knocked out after all that... right?" Midoriya slowly asked, confirming the situation.

"Maybe." Iida replied warily.

"Then, let's restrain him and get out to the street." Todoroki suggested.

"Yeah, let's hurry then." Thunderstorm tried to stand up when his watch received an emergency signal!

"This is not good!" The lightning user mumbled.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go now! **Thunderstorm Sprint!** " Without explaining, Thunderstorm went ahead, leaving his friends questioning his sudden action.

"Boboiboy!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The pro-heroes gasped when they saw the red sky not far from them. Their instinct was telling them that someone was calling for help.

But who?

"Send a hero to check on that location!" Endeavor instructed immediately. The situation was getting out of control now considering the fact that the three nomus decided to group in one place.

A place where they can kill many heroes as they were instructed!

 _"Shoto."_ The flame hero mumbled. With the Endeavor distracted, the eyeless nomu quickly attacked him from the back.

"Damn it!" Endeavor then realised that he was in a dangerous situation right now.

 **"Mecha Slash!"** Amato saved him by slicing the eyeless nomu into half. The poor mindless zombie met his death in the hands of the armored hero.

"You're... You're Armored Hero: Mechamato!" Manual shouted when the famous foreigner hero showed up in front of them.

Gran Torino quickly kicked Amato on the back. "What took you so long?! Your agency is right here you know!"

"Sorry about that!" Amato chuckled. Truthfully, he quickly went into battle as soon as he saw Thunderstorm and Cyclone headed towards the west, where Quake and Ramenman were.

 _"Right now, the trio elements are currently gathering in one place. So, my son's secret will be safe, if no one was able to figure out the time difference between the locations he's been."_ Amato whispered.

 _"No! Everything will be fine! If something were to happen, then I'll do anything to help him!"_ The armored hero continued.

"But now, let's save the day!"

 **"Mecha Shift! Blaster Mode!"** Amato's mecha sword has now turned into a blaster.

"Sorry, but I'm going to tore your nomus down."

"Shigaraki."

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Finally!" Ejo Jo laughed out loud. Finally! Yes, finally! He managed to defeat Boboiboy! "That's what you got when you are too full of yourselves!"

His boss, Vicious gave him a speed power watch for him to use on Boboiboy. However, it was totally different from Ying's power watch since this watch only controls speed, not time manipulation. With this power watch, it enables Ejo Jo to control speed. He can attack really quick with the help of this quirk.

"Now, time to find the other two!" Ejo Jo smirked. He was about to leave when...

"Earth Grab!" His movements were trapped with a ground grip. Ejo Jo was shocked by that! How careless of him!

"Leaving early?" Golden eyes landed on Ejo Jo.

The Ejo Jo paled. "What? How did you survive from the shot?" He growled. He can't believe he failed to kill the earth manipulator and Ramenman! They were perfectly fine right now! What's worst survived with no injuries!

"I felt a faint movement on the ground and I knew it was from you!" Quake gave him a satisfied smile. Thank goodness, he finally mastered the seismic sense ability! "Before you launched your attack on us, I created a hole in order to escape from the shot!"

"Since when did you have a seismic ability?!" Ejo Jo growled, annoyed by the fact that his plans failed again!

"There's no reason for me to tell you that!" Quake replied, tightening his earth grab on the green alien, squeezing him inside. "Give up now and hand over the power watch!" He threatened.

"Never!" Unknown to them, Ejo Jo had another plan up his sleeve. A weapon he was supposed to use in order to defeat Captain Kaizo and his lieutenant, Lahap.

"Come forth! My trusted robots! O.O.P.S.I.E **( Obviously Outstanding Prime Space Indestructible Exoskeleton)** and D.A.I.S.E **(Destroy And Infiltrate Super Enforcer)**!" Two robots came to the alien's side. One was O.O.P.S.I.E, a red robot made out from Ejo Jo's robot armor and one was black in color and dangerous version of Probe, D.A.I.S.E.

Ejo Jo gave him a wicked smile. However, both Quake and Ramenman gave him a blank look.

"You... You were supposed to be intimidated by those robots!" He shouted in anger, didn't expect this reply from them.

"Trust me, I'm so close to cursing right now." Quake replied calmly as he emitted a fearful aura. Great! More robots with stu— Ahem... with 'uninteresting' names! Why can't Ejo Jo named those robots properly like Ayo Yo or Ano Net or instance! That's much better and cuter!

"Oopsie daisy, huh? You know that literally means 'expressing an encouragement to a child who has fallen or is being lifted', right?" Ramenman sweat-drop, trying to hold his laugh.

"First sambal and now oopsie daisy! You really have a thing in naming your robots!" Ramenman burst into laughter. This Ejo Jo guy is truly interesting! Too bad Kaizo and Lahap managed to kick his alien butt!

Ejo Jo blushed hearing the comments. "SHUT UP!" He roared as the two robots began attacking Quake and Ramenman.

 **"Weaponbot! Dual Swords!"** Ramenman summoned two swords from his partner, enabling him to fight back. "This robot is extremely strong!" He commented, managed to escape from being punched by the black version of Probe.

"Be careful Ramenman! These robots are dangerous!" Quake advised, summoning his earth golem, Giga, protecting him from the red one, O.O.P.S.I.E.

Ejo Jo took this opportunity to break free from the earth grab. "Finally!" He immediately used his speed quirk and slashed both Quake and Ramenman with his sword.

"Tch!" Quake and Ramenman tried to hold the pain they just received. That quirk was irritating since it was Ejo Jo who was currently using it! They need to think and act quick!

"Quake!" Ramenman shouted in fear when Quake's right leg was bleeding.

"I'm fine." The earth manipulator tried to assure him. However, it wasn't enough to convince the pro-hero.

"We need back up!" Ramenman mumbled, quickly signalling Thunderstorm and Cyclone to come to them. "Quake! I'll handle Ejo Jo! You take down those robots!" The hero instructed while Quake gave him a nod of agreement.

 **"Earth Golems!"** Two golems emerged from the ground as it engaged in a battle between the two robots. Quake tried to concentrate, but his wound was holding him back.

"No! I can't give up! Not when Thunderstorm and Cyclone did their best to protect others!" The earth manipulator mumbled.

"Trying to destroy my robots I see! Well, that's not going to happen!" Ejo Jo attacked from behind, but Ramenman protected Quake.

"Your opponent is me!" Ramenman gave him a serious look as he tried to slash Ejo Jo with his twin swords.

"Tch! Pesky TEMPUR-A officer!" Ejo Jo growled, annoyed. He used his speed quirk to move in a high speed, dodging the attacks from Ramenman.

 _"With that speed quirk of his, it will be hard for me to land an attack! I need to think a way for him to stop a bit."_ Ramenman whispered, attacking Ejo Jo continuously without feeling tired.

The earth manipulator tried his best to control his golems' movements. With two giant robots attacking in different directions, it was certainly a challenge to him.

 _"The movements patterns and the attacks are different from one another. Ejo Jo must have modified these to robot into an auto mode so that they have a mind own its' own."_ Quake thought to himself. "How can I destroy them in one go?"

Suddenly, Quake had an idea. "Maybe I can use that move! Though, I'm not sure I can pull that off, since it's been ages since I used that kind of attack. But now is not the time to hesitate!"

Quake took a deep breath, calming himself. In a swift move, he gathered his earth golems in one place. "Come and get us!" Quake shouted, attracting the robots' attention.

Ejo Jo's two robots took out their weapons and attacked the earth golems. "Destroy Boboiboy!"

Quake smiled when the destroyer robots fell into his trap. "Caught you! **Earth Grab!** " Quake removed his earth golems and was replaced with a large arm-shaped ground grip. Instantly, he caught the two robots and caused them to stop moving.

Quake place his quake fist on the ground, feeling the earth's energy beneath him. "This is now or never!" He said determinedly striking both hands on the ground to incarnate it. **"Earth Dragon Golem!"** A large earth dragon appeared from the ground. At first glance, of course, the dragon was able to scare the people around it.

"Take this!" Quake's earth dragon golem quickly pounced on the two large robots. The earth manipulator immediately controlled the dragon's mouth by gripping his hands tightly. In seconds, the earth dragon destroyed the robots with one bite.

"Yes!" Quake cheered in victory as his dragon golem moved to his side. "Thank you!" He didn't forget to thank his dragon golem.

"WHAT?!" Ejo Jo shouted. He didn't expect that Boboiboy could destroy his robots this easily. Great! Now, all of his robots were destroyed!

"What did you expect? Boboiboy certainly grew stronger these past few years." Ramenman commented. "You really didn't change, huh? Still looking down at people like you always do. No wonder..."

"You lost to Kaizo and Lahap" The pro-hero gave him a smirk.

Ejo Jo's stopped using his quirk. His patience flew away as anger began to rise inside of him! How dare Ramenman mentioned about his defeat in Kaizo's hand! Indeed, he has been very vindictive to Kaizo and Lahap since the defeat! And he swore his life to kill them!

"Don't ever mention about—" Ejo Jo stopped when Ramenman was inches from him.

"Gee, you are a total idiot you know that." The hero gave him a sneer. **"Double Sword Attack!"** Finally, he managed to land an attack on the green alien. "You may be able to avoid the attack earlier if you just focus instead of being swallowed up by your revenge." Ramenman continued.

 **"Giga Uppercut!"** Quake used Giga to land a hard punch on Ejo Jo. The villain passed out after receiving double attacks from Quake and Ramenman.

"Did... Did he pass out?" The earth manipulator asked when Ejo Jo was no longer moving.

"I think he is." Ramenman commented, confirming.

"Quake! Ramenman!" Thunderstorm and Cyclone called him, worried since Ramenman sent an emergency signal to them.

"What? You defeated Ejo Jo already?" The red-themed boy commented. "We were so worried that you're in trouble or something, but I guess you're doing okay."

"Yeah." Quake scratched his non-itchy head. "I had troubles earlier, but everything is settled now!"

The wind manipulator quickly pounced on his two brothers, catching them in a hug. "Aww man! Thank goodness you guys are okay!"

Quake and Thunderstorm were taken back but returned the hug slowly. "Thank you for worrying about us, Cy / idiot!"

"I think it's better for us to be one now or else someone might discover the elemental splits." Quake suggested while his siblings nodded. They immediately merged back into one. However...

Boboiboy quickly fell down as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and right leg. It was a pain he never felt before. The wounds he received were deep and needed to be treated immediately.

"This... This is probably the wounds Thunderstorm and Quake received during the fight just now." Boboiboy muttered as different memories played inside his mind.

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman went to the elemental user. "Your wounds! We need to treat this right now—"

"Going somewhere?" A voice was heard from the back. To be exact that grumpy voice was owned by Ejo Jo. He was still standing!

Both Boboiboy and Ramenman gasped, completely surprised by this fact!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The green alien laughed manically. "Did you really think I let you live just like that Boboiboy!" The serious and calculating side of Ejo Jo was no more. All was left was a desperate will to kill Boboiboy! Like Vicious had instructed him to do!

The alien gave them a wicked smile. "If I can't kill you properly, then..."

Ejo Jo licked his bloodied lips and opened his jacket revealing a bomb that was stuck in his body. The ticking sound of the bomb's time was clearly heard as if the bomb could explode at any moment.

.

.

.

**"I guess you'll have to die with me!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

**I'll be explaining a few terms here!**

  1. **Sambal -** is an Indonesian chilli sauce or paste typically made from a mixture of a variety of chilli peppers.
  2. **Nasi Lemak** \- is a dish originating in Malay cuisine that consists of fragrant rice cooked in coconut milk and pandan leaf. It is commonly found in Malaysia, where it is considered the national dish.



**Ejo Jo used S.A.M.B.A.L as his robot armor while O.O.P.S.I.E and D.A.I.S.E as his robot destroyers. I'm kinda irritated at the acronyms by the way! But yeah, this made a good content in my story! Btw, the acronyms are also Canon!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 23
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 23**

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman went to the elemental user. "Your wounds! We need to treat this right now—"

"Going somewhere?" A voice was heard from the back. To be exact that grumpy voice was owned by Ejo Jo. He was still standing!

Both Boboiboy and Ramenman gasped, completely surprised by this fact!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The green alien laughed manically. "Did you really think I let you live just like that Boboiboy!" The serious and calculating side of Ejo Jo was no more. All was left was a desperate will to kill Boboiboy! Like Vicious had instructed him to do!

The alien gave them a wicked smile. "I'm I can't kill you properly, then..."

Ejo Jo licked his bloodied lips and opened his jacket revealing a bomb that was stuck in his body. The ticking sound of the bomb's time was clearly heard as if the bomb could explode at any moment.

**"Then I guess you'll have to die with me!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy couldn't believe his eyes. Ejo Jo was still conscious despite the injuries he received battling Quake and Ramenman just now.

What's worst there was a bomb implanted in him! If they don't deactivate it fast, then the bomb will explode any moment from now.

"Hahaha! What will you do now, Boboiboy!" The green alien laughed like a mad man, as if he had already won this fight. "The only way for you to stop me is..."

"By killing me and ripping off this bomb from my body!" Ejo jo smiled pleasantly when Boboiboy paled hearing the word 'kill'.

You see, the bomb implanted inside Ejo Jo was operated by his heartbeat. So, once his heartbeat stopped, then the bomb's time will also stop eventually.

"But of course, you're too generous to kill someone, right?" Ejo Jo knew that the elemental user was too kind despite having such great power in his hand. In fact, Ejo Jo was more than sure that the elemental user could conquer the whole galaxy if he wanted to.

But then again, this is Boboiboy they were talking about. A kind human who always help those in need and will do whatever it takes to protect someone he holds dear.

However, that kindness was also one of Boboiboy's weakness! He could never kill even if he despite that person to a certain level. If it was Kaizo in front of him, then the humanoid alien wouldn't hesitate to end his life to protect others.

 _"Kill to save or die? Which will he choose?"_ Ejo Jo whispered as time was ticking.

"Boboiboy doesn't need to dirty his hands with blood in order to do that!" Ramenman shouted, angered by the fact that Ejo Jo traps them in his dirty scheme.

The hero took out his twin swords, standing. "I'll be the one to stop that bomb. Even if, I have to kill you myself!" He said.

"Tch!" Ejo Jo clicked his tongue. He totally forgot that Boboiboy has the TEMPUR-A officer on his side. That pesky man is trying to destroy his plan!

"Ramenman!" Boboiboy shivered when he heard that. No! Nobody needs to die here!

"Time is ticking people." Ejo Jo reminded when there were about 60 seconds left before bomb explodes.

"But Boboiboy—" Ramenman tried to persuade him. If Ejo Jo isn't stopped then everyone will die and injured if the bomb explodes.

"Killing isn't going to make everything right!" Boboiboy replied, giving the hero a serious look. Truthfully, those words came out based on Thunderstorm's memories after fighting Stain.

The villain was so set to liberate the world that he ended up killing 'fake' heroes. It was because of his actions that made Iida so vengeful towards him. His friend was so devastated by the fact that Stain destroyed his brother's future as a hero that he decided to chase Stain. What's worst Iida was planning to kill that villain!

That's right killing isn't going to solve everything! In fact, it will create a bigger problem in the future.

However, deep inside of Boboiboy knew that ending the alien's life was the only way to stop him and save everyone!

"No! There has to be another way!" Boboiboy gathered all the strength he got and stood up despite the pain he was suffering.

Suddenly, Boboiboy came up with an idea. However, the plan was very risky to his well-being since he was suffering several injuries right now. Can he implement it then? Can he pull this up?!

 _"If that's the only way then..."_ Boboiboy took a deep breath and...

 ** _"I have no choice but to do it!"_** The elemental user's eyes flared with determination and courage.

"HAH! Admit it! You have no guts when it comes to ending someone's life!" Ejo Jo laughed. "What will you do Boboiboy? Because you only have—"

"10 seconds left."

"10 seconds, huh?" Boboiboy said calmly, closing his eyes. "That's more than enough!" Slowly, he opened them back, but this time his brown eyes shone in two colours.

Golden in the right and aquamarine in the left.

 **"Boboiboy Duo Split! Quake! Ice!"** The elemental user splint into his second-tier earth form and water form and immediately strike their wrist against together. Yes, everyone! You know what's coming!

**"Elemental Fusion!"**

**"BOBOIBOY GLACIER!"**

Finally, Glacier has made his first appearance in the hero world! Different from FrostFire, Glacier wore a fur-trimmed poncho-like vest, which has both blue and brown ascents and fully zipped up. His pants are both greyish blue and brown, with white patterns adorning the lower parts. On his hands were an icy version of Quake's earth fists. Last but not least, his hat slightly to the side and is blue with white accents.

"WHAT? ELEMENTAL FUSION YOU SAY?!" Ejo Jo was beyond surprised. This was his first time encountering Boboiboy in his fusion form! Plus, since when did this boy had an elemental fusion ability? Why didn't his crew tell him about this?!

"There's no way I'm going to let you win this, Ejo Jo!" Glacier's dual-coloured eyes landed on the green alien. Forget about the pain he was suffering, it's time to stop Ejo Jo once and for all!

 **"Ice Gargantua!"** Without wasting his time, Glacier summoned a half-earth half-ice golem. This version was much bigger than Quake's earth golem. 

The golem quickly trapped Ejo Jo on its grasp, making the green alien unable to run anywhere.

"What?!" The alien growled as he struggled to free himself.

"Have a nice 'hibernation' Ejo Jo!" Glacier said, using the Ice Gargantua to freeze the green alien in a blink of an eye.

Glacier let out a breath of relief when finally, he managed to stop EJo Jo by trapping the alien in a massive block of ice. Thanks to that, he managed to stop the Ejo Jo's bomb from exploding in the nicked of time.

"I think I went overboard." Glacier gave a blank look when he realised that the block of ice was so huge that it could trap an elephant in.

After a moment, the fusion element shook his head. "Nah, Ejo Jo got what he deserved." Then, he turned towards his Ice Gargantua. "Thank you for helping me." He gave the Gargantua a warm smile and reverted back to Boboiboy.

"Thank goodness that's everything is alright." Boboiboy felt like he was about to faint. That was the price of using too much of his elemental powers just now. However, he was more than willing to pay that since that was the only way to stop Ejo Jo without killing him.

"Boboiboy!" Ramenman quickly went to the elemental user and caught him. "That was really careless of you! You know this will happen if you used too much elemental power in a day!" The hero reprimanded.

"Sorry that I made you worry about me." Boboiboy quickly apologized, letting out a nervous laugh.

"But thank you." Ramenman thanked the elemental user. "If it weren't for you then this place would blow up. So, thank you so much."

"You're welcome! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy replied giving the hero a thumbs-up.

Slowly, they turned to the frozen alien. "I have to say. That was certainly a clever move you made there. By freezing Ejo Jo, his body temperature will be in the range between -1°C and -6°C. 65% of the water in his body gradually turns into ice and his heartbeat stops. That's why you managed to stop the bomb from exploding." Ramenman commented in amazement.

"Admiral Tarung once told me that alien-frog species such as Katakululu also go into a deep hibernation during cold seasons. They can freeze themselves in ice but doesn't die in the process. I taught I could apply that on Ejo Jo just now." Boboiboy replied, scratching his cheeks. "Well, I was lucky that the plan went smoothly at the end though."

"Ah, I forget that one of the legendary admirals used to be a conservationist, specializing in the protection of endangered species." The hero chuckled a bit. "Maybe, I should join Admiral Tarung once in a while in his wildlife adventures."

Hearing that from Ramenman had made Boboiboy lost all of his colours. "Please, don't!" The boy quickly advised.

"But, why—"

"YOU'LL DIE! TRUST ME!" Boboiboy shivered in fear. Once, he, Gopal, and Fang joined the admiral in his quest to search for endangered species.

And the three of them—

**ALMOST LOST THEIR LIFE!**

Adventures in the wild were indeed more dangerous than what was usually shown in National Geographic! Furthermore, the situation becomes riskier and threatening when Admiral Tarung is involved!

Oh, boy! The elemental user didn't want to go through that again for the rest of his precious life!

 _"Gee, Admiral Tarung is more fearsome than Ejo Jo, huh?"_ Ramenman whispered when Boboiboy trembled as if he saw a ghost or something.

"Okay... Okay... I understand. But now, let's get your wound treated—"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from the south. Once again, Boboiboy felt a cold horror.

Nomus were still attacking in that area! Plus, his friends were still there as well!

"Midoriya... Iida... Todoroki..." The elemental user mumbled. Without thinking about his wounded condition, Boboiboy releasing himself from the hero.

"What?! Wait! Boboiboy!" Ramenman tried to call him. "You're still wounded!"

"I'm sorry for being rude, sir! But my friends are still there!" The elemental user replied, completely ignoring Ramenman's call. He feared that his friends would be harmed by the mindless zombies.

**"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"**

**"Thunderstorm Sprint!"**

Thus, Thunderstorm left Ramenman alone and ran as fast as he could to the south.

* * *

**With Midoriya, Iida, And Todoroki**

After tying up Stain and removing all of his weapons, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and the pro-hero Native finally walked towards the main road where they can find some assistance.

"Native-san, can you move?" Midoriya politely asked the hero.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." The hero assured as he helped to carry Midoriya on his back.

"U... umm..." The greed head was slightly flustered.

"You hurt your legs, right? This is the least I could do for you since you save my life just now." The hero replied.

"Th— Thank you very much." Midoriya quickly thanked him.

"Sorry. Even though, I'm a pro-hero, I was just in the way." The hero continued, feeling slightly ashamed.

"No. I don't think you could've done anything one on one with the Hero Killer's quirk. He's too strong." Midoriya replied.

"Fighting four on one with the guy making mistakes himself, we still barely won. This guy was probably flustered about Midoriya's and Boboiboy's recovery time." Todoroki continued, finally reaching somewhere that is more open than the alley.

"What the? Why are you here?!" Gran Torino questioned when he saw the group.

"Gran Torino—" Without finishing his words, Gran Torina immediately kicked Midoriya on the face. Angered that his intern didn't follow his instructions.

"I thought I told you to stay seated on the bullet train!" The elderly hero fumed.

"So... Sorry." Midoriya shamefully apologized. "How did you find us?"

"How? We saw a red flash in the sky a moment ago. Clearly, someone was calling for help! So, I came here as soon as I can!" Gran Torino explained.

"Eh? Red flash on the sky?" Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki looked at each other.

"BOBOIBOY!" They shouted simultaneously. Yes! The red flash must me from the Thunderstorm Rain that the elemental user had performed earlier.

"Boboiboy?! You mean the hoverboard wind kid?" Gran Torino questioned. "No wonder he suddenly went missing! That kid went to you, right?!" The hero asked. He's been worried about that boy since he went missing a moment ago! Well, that was a waste of energy!

The three students slowly nodded, confirming. "Does this mean you already meet him?" Midoriya asked back.

"Of course, we already met! That kid helped the pro-heroes in distinguishing the fire around here!" Gran Torino replied, still angry. "Well, I don't know what's really going on, but I'm glad that you are okay!"

"Tha— Thank you." The three students thanked.

"It's around here!" Finally, more heroes have arrived to where they were located. "Endeavor told us there was a request or help here, but... Children?"

"H-Hey! Isn't this—" The heroes were in shock when the Hero Killer was tied up, sitting not far from them. "Don't tell me... It's the Hero Killer?!"

"Call the police and the ambulance!" A hero instructed while his partner quickly followed.

The heroes were too focused on the Hero Killer and the UA students that they didn't realize the winged-nomu tried to attack them from above, aiming specifically at Midoriya.

"Watch out! **Thunderstorm Slash!** " The winged-nomu was immediately electrified thanks to Thunderstorm.

"Boboiboy!" His friends called him while the heroes looked at him in amazement.

 _"This time he's using his lightning element, huh?"_ They whispered quietly.

"Where have you been?" Midoriya questioned. "You... You are injured!" He shouted worriedly when he saw blood trickling from his wounds.

 _"Eh? Since when did Boboiboy receive another injury on the leg?!"_ The green-head whispered to himself.

"This is nothing." Thunderstorm tried to act cool. However, deep inside of him... _"It hurts!"_ He inwardly shouted.

"You're faking it though." Todoroki commented, revealing his secret to the others.

"Let's... let's take you to the hospital before—" Out of nowhere, the winged-nomu attacked again! This time attacking Thunderstorm, who was the nearest to it.

"Argh!!!" Thunderstorm groaned in pain when the nomu's sharp claw pierced him in the abdomen, taking him away at the same time. He tried to slash the nomu with his Thunder Swords, but he was in so much pain that it prevents him from doing so.

"BOBOIBOY!" Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki shouted in fear. How could they be careless and easily let their friend being taken away by the mindless zombie!

"I need to do something! Or else, bad things might happen to Boboiboy!" Midoriya tried to move, but his ankle injury was holding him back.

"There's blood!" A female pro-hero shouted while her face was slightly covered with the winged-nomu's blood.

"The nomu could still move despite being heavily electrified by Boboiboy! That's a hard opponent to defeat!" Gran Torino gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, the winged-nomu's movement stop, shocking everyone in the process.

"This society is overgrown with fake heroes!" Stain shouted, chasing the mindless zombie. Somehow, the villain managed to escape when everyone's attention was averted at the winged-nomu. The villain also had a knife hidden in the crevice of his hand, using the knife as his only weapon.

"And criminals wave their weapon around idly... Should all be purged!" In a swift movement, the villain stabbed the nomu until the mindless zombie found the end of his life. The winged-nomu lay weakly on the road floor while Thunderstorm used this opportunity to save himself.

"All of this is for the sake of a better society!" The Hero Killer growled deeply, his eyes turned white and ruthless while he slashed out his unshakeable evil philosophy!

Thunderstorm immediately paled when Stain took him as a hostage. Red ruby eyes now met with Stain's. "I had a feeling that you were slightly different from the others." Stain said in a low whisper. So low that only the lightning user was the only one who heard that.

"What... What are you talking about?" Thunderstorm tried to cover up with a lie, but that wasn't enough to convince Stain.

"Your blood speaks the truth!" Stain gave him a murderous look. "No living human could reduce their time-limit under my quirk!"

Thunderstorm immediately ignored the Hero Killer. His tongue was stunned, not knowing how to answer that. Slowly he lowered his face, afraid Hero Killer could read his facial expressions.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on Boboiboy!" Iida shouted from afar.

The Hero Killer turned to the backwards, facing the others. "Listen here, you fakes!" He shouted on top of his lungs, letting out an intimidating aura. This strong aura sent chills to the others.

"I must make things right!" With the energy he has left, he slowly walked towards them. "Someone must be dyed in blood! I must take back what it means to be a hero!"

The moon was painted in red blood, adding a cold horror atmosphere in the night. Stain's merciless eyes glowed with anger and frustration. "Come! Try and get me, you fakes!" The villain growled.

The murderous and malefic gaze had caused everyone to be frightened and stiff in their respective places. Fear had taken over them when they were completely unable to do anything for the elemental user.

"The only one I'll let to kill men is the true hero, All Might!"

Everyone was shivering in fear. Why where they afraid of the villain in front of them?

That's because they begin to fathom that their life will end. That's why their body stopped functioned. Stain was threatening them with a death treat right now!

The heroes were afraid! And that's all thanks to the Hero Killer: Stain!

After a few seconds, Stain completely stopped moving as if he was paralyzed or something.

"He... He stopped? Is... Is he unconscious?" The lightning user slowly questioned, pulling himself from the fear of death.

Thunderstorm immediately stood up. However, he felt dizzy as his vision slowly faded to black. He felt weak and lightheaded and his body couldn't support him anymore. He had no control of his body right now.

"Wha—" Thunderstorm reverted back to Boboiboy, his body fell to the street floor with a loud thump as he lost consciousness.

"BOBOIBOY!" His friends shouted, they tried to get to him but the heroes were much faster than them.

"Hang in there, kid!" The heroes tried to lift Boboiboy's body only to see a pool of blood from the wounds he received.

"Boboiboy fainted due to blood loss!" Gran Torino shouted worriedly. Boboiboy's life was in danger right now!

"We need medical help here! Fast!" Manual quickly called the health workers who had just arrived a moment ago.

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki could only look at him with sad and anxious dwelling inside of them, fearing that something bad may happens to the elemental user. Boboiboy was fighting for life at the moment!

"Boboiboy! Please survive this for us!"

.

.

.

"Hey... Hey... Hey!" Shigaraki shouted from afar. The night did not end well in his side!

"Why'd that Nomu have to go and get killed?!" He growled. Great! Two of the nomus are now dead while the other one has successfully arrested thanks to the Flame Hero and the Armored Hero!

"This is a mess!" The decay user placed five of his fingers on the binocular and immediately faded into dust. "Why... Why won't things go to the way I want?!"

Unknown to Shigaraki, Vengeance watching him from a hidden angle, smiling when he felt that Shigaraki was cursing now.

"Vicious." He immediately contacted his captain.

"Stain is yours now."

* * *

**Hosu General Hospital**

Boboiboy scrunched his eyes at the bright light that was sipping through his closed eyelids, slowly regaining his conscious. He felt powerless and heavy. However, despite the pain, he slowly woke up from his bed, realizing that he was now in a very strange space for him.

"Where am I?" The elemental user questioned, looking around.

The room he was in right now was pristine clean and gloomy. Typical hospital bed, IV and monitors beeping. The stark smell of bleach and medicine was overwhelming, making him nauseous a bit. Boboiboy tried to analyse what is going on and where he is now.

He was at the hospital!

Boboiboy couldn't remember how he got there, but he knew for sure that he wanted out as soon as possible. Preferably right now!

With the remaining strength he had, Boboiboy tried to pull the IV injection that was inserted into him. He felt a sharp pain from doing so.

"Boboiboy!" The elemental user heard a low voice calling his name.

He was shocked by the figure standing in front of him, looking at him with concerned eyes. The elemental user's hands trembled and tears began to fall.

Who was the one who managed to make him cry?

His friends?

His teachers?

His mentor?

No, it wasn't them. The man in front of him was someone he yearned to see for years.

"Dad!" He shouted on top of his lungs! Boboiboy couldn't believe this! Was he dreaming or something? If it was a dream, then Boboiboy hoped that he would not wake up.

Amato quickly but gently pulled his son into a hug. He was definitely terrified when he heard that his son was in a critical situation. His motivation to fight faded and he didn't want to lose the gem he treasured the most.

His fatherly tears fell when he finally could hold his son in his arms, stroking his son's brown hair, assuring that it was okay now.

"Thank goodness that you're okay. I... I don't know what would I do if I lost you, Boboiboy. I am truly sorry for leaving you all these years!" Amato sobbed.

This was another reason to why didn't meet his son. He was afraid that he would cry as soon as he met him. And of course, it was difficult for him to release his son, facing danger alone on his way to becoming a hero.

However, now was not the time for that! He needs to be by his son's side right now! Now, was time for him to make amends, and to carry out the duties of a father that he neglected for so many years.

Oh! He felt so terrible and selfish!

Boboiboy sobbed even harder after hearing that. This was not what he wanted to show when he met his father. "It... It's fine dad. Now that I'm older, I have a better idea of everything you did for me when I was growing up. You worked so hard to make sure that me, mom, Tok Aba, and everyone were safe and unharmed."

"But... But please don't leave me alone here." The elemental user continued.

"Of course, I won't. I promise I'll be by your side." Amato promised.

"Thank you." Boboiboy thanked. He felt calm in his father's arm.

.

.

.

"What happen to me dad?" Boboiboy asked after filling up his tummy.

"The doctor said that you lost consciousness during the incident with the Hero Killer. Your blood pressure suddenly dropped causing a decrease in blood flow to your brain. You also suffered from severe injuries on your right shoulder and leg."

"There was also a deep wound on your abdomen and you lost a lot of blood just now. But thankfully you are fine." Amato ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm so sorry about making you worry." Boboiboy apologized.

"No. I was the one who failed to protect you." Amato replied, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Boboiboy panickily waved his hand. "No! I was careless! Ramenman warned me about my condition, but I didn't hear his words."

"Son, let's just forget about this for a while, okay? The thing is that you're fine now. You should be resting right now." Amato gave him a warm smile.

"What..." Boboiboy gulped. "What happen to the Hero Killer?" He asked, afraid.

Amato took a deep breath. "Apparently, one of his broken ribs perforated his lungs. But, don't worry he's under the police custody now."

 _"What will happen next is something that we should be worrying in the future."_ Amato whispered.

"I... I see." The elemental user slowly lowered his face.

Suddenly, Amato's phone rung, it was Ramenman who called him. "Please, excuse me for a while. I have to answer this call." Amato quickly excited the room.

Boboiboy was about to rest after a moment being left by his father. However, he heard someone knocked, bursting into his room without asking his permission.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida felt relief when their friend was okay now.

The elemental user sweat-drop. "Guys, you shouldn't be running! You're injured you know that."

However, his friends didn't listen to him. "Yeah! But our injuries are not as bad as yours!" They replied rather loudly.

Boboiboy gave them a soft chuckle. "But, I'm fine though! I'm not that weak! This is nothing! I've gone through worst than this!" The elemental user replied proudly.

"That's a relief." Midoriya commented, wiping his remaining tears.

"Boboiboy-kun! Midoriya-kun! Todoroki-kun! I... I'm truly sorry!" Iida bowed to them, sending his deepest apologies. "I... I became so blind that I couldn't see anything! You were injured because of me!"

The others was taken back, looking at each other.

"It's fine, Iida-kun! I am sorry as well. As your friend, I couldn't help you in a way." Midoriya apologized.

"I realised you were behaving strangely. I want to help you, but I do not know the right way to help. Sorry." The half-cold half-hot user continued.

"But! I—"

"Iida." Boboiboy called him. "Everyone makes mistakes in life, no one is perfect. But that doesn't mean that you have to atone that for the rest of your life. Sometimes good people make bad choices, it doesn't mean that they are bad. It means that we're human."

"So, please raise your head and move forward. I'll forgive you if you do that." The elemental user gave Iida a warm smile. "Let's become stronger together, okay?"

"Tha... Thank you!" Iida cried while Midoriya and Todoroki nodded, agreeing.

"Hey! You're crying again!" Boboiboy tried to get up from his bed but was immediately stopped by his friends.

"JUST STAY STILL!" They reprimanded the elemental user.

Boboiboy blinked and slowly let a laugh, entertained his friends' restless and protective behaviour. Then, they all laughed together. Fear, anxiety, and sadness were now washed away with happiness.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

"Did you call, Ramenman?" Amato immediately picked up the phone call.

"Amato!" The hero's voice was clearly anxious at the end of the phone. "Stain! His... His..."

"What happened to him?" The mechanizing hero asked.

"His blood curdle quirk is missing! Vicious stole it!" Ramenman told him.

This was definitely big trouble! If a dangerous quirk falls into the hands of the alien pirate, then this will further complicate their efforts to capture Vicious!

"What are you planning now, Vicious?!"

Amato looked at the sky, hoping that they can arrest the pirate-alien as soon as possible. If left to linger, then the villain will destroy the hero world!

.

.

.

"Another fascinating quirk we got here." Vicious looked at the red-blood and black power watch. The villain quickly took his opportunity to steal the Hero Killer's quirk in his unconscious state.

"It's a quirk that can stop one's movement with the user consuming the victim's blood. However, the downside of this quirk that it depends on the blood type. Ascending order from shortest to longest duration are type O, A, AB, and B and the maximum amount of time being paralyzed is 8 minutes." Vengeance began explaining.

"If we were to sell this power watch in the black market then we'll probably become millionaires." Vicious commented.

"Only if we sell it, right?" The red-head smirked. He knew exactly what Vicious is going to do with that power.

Vicious let out an evil chuckle.

"It would be a waste if this power watch falls into the hands of a stupid and useless person. Therefore, from now on this bloodcurdle quirk will be our secret weapon to defeat those pathetic heroes from our world."

"Won't that go smoothly on our side?"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Boboiboy was now placed in the same room along with his friends. The results of the doctor's examination found that the stitches on his wound were now dry and his injuries were slowly healing. However, the doctor told him that not to do any hard movements, for now, fearing his wounds will immediately open if he does so.

"Geez, you kids are looking fine in my perspective." Gran Torino commented, entering their room with Manual, Ramenman and Endeavor.

"Gran Torino—"

"You have a visitor." The elderly hero cuts Midoriya off when someone from the police department entered after them.

Boboiboy was totally surprised. The police officer in front of him was...

A version of human Tom! Suddenly, his childhood memories came bursting in. Reminding him of the days that he used to watch Tom & Jerry with Tok Aba!

Scratch that! He almost lost his life to a cat too! And it was thanks to the Crazy Alley Cat _(Kucing Sewel)_ who guards the alley of Pak Senin Koboi.

Well, not all cats were his enemy since Cattus was a good friend to him. Besides, that prickly cat pact a good punch when it came to punishing his friend, Gopal.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hosu's chief of police, Madara Natsume." The police officer introduced himself.

"He spoke!" Boboiboy whispered to himself. "I... I want to touch his fur!" His inner cat-lover shouted.

Todoroki and Iida immediately stood up while Boboiboy and Midoriya struggled.

"Oh, you can just stay seated, meow." The officer politely stopped them from doing so.

 _"M... Meow?!"_ Midoriya and Boboiboy silently questioned.

"You must be the UA students who brought down the Hero Killer, right?" The officer questioned.

Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Boboiboy were startled hearing that. They sense trouble coming!

"Regarding the hero killer we arrested, he had fairly serious injuries and is receiving treatment under strict guard." The situation suddenly became tense. "Since you are UA students, I'm sure you already know that quirks are not used as weapons."

"For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce is thanks to early heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, meow."

"Even up against the Hero Killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their quirks without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. It's not okay to bend the rules even if it turns out right in the end."

"Therefore, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Gran Torino, Manual, and Endeavor will receive a strict punishment for this." The officer said to them.

"WHAT?!" Boboiboy quickly stood up.

"Boboiboy..." Ramenman mumbled, afraid that Boboiboy might do something careless again.

"I was involved as well! You can't just punish my friends without punishing me! That's not fair!" The elemental user gave the officer a serious look.

"You're probably the elemental quirk owner, right?" The officer turned to him. "I'm sorry, we have no rights to punish you since Ramenman asked you to use your quirk under his hero name. Plus, you didn't act without the consent of your supervisor."

"However, since you were injured in the battle, then Ramenman has to write a letter of apology to us and will be suspended from his duties as a hero for a month." The officer continued. "The law is still the law, Boboiboy. No one can escape from the law."

Boboiboy felt guilty. He was the only one who escaped from being punished. That was not fair in his perspective since Ramenman will bear all of the responsibility for his mistakes.

Boboiboy stayed quiet for a while. "Are you saying that we should've followed the rules and watched people get killed? Isn't it a hero's job to save people?" He questioned causing everyone to be shocked. Well, except for Ramenman that is.

"Boboiboy." His friends mumbled.

 _"This... This kid sure has the guts to question that."_ The heroes whispered.

"Please, sir!" Boboiboy immediately bowed. "Please punish me as well if that can ease their punishment!"

"Kind sir, please raise your head." The officer instructed. "That was the official opinion of the police."

Boboiboy smiled in relief after hearing that.

"They will be punished if the Hero Killer incident were made public, meow. People will applaud you, but you can't escape from punishment. Therefore no one must know about your good achievements, then I can let this aside." The officer smiled at them.

"Consider this as my gratitude for protecting Hosu City on my behalf. Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake."

"Thank you very much, sir!" The UA students bowed in gratitude. "We're sorry for breaking the rule!"

"It's a hero job to save people, right?" The cat police gave them a thumbs-up. "Promise me that you will grow to become great heroes in the future."

They nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir!"

.

.

.

After the discussion, the police officer amended himself because there were other matters he needed to resolve.

Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Boboiboy sat at the end of their bed, relieved that they weren't punished for their hasty act the other day.

Now, there was another thing that worried them.

Iida's arm surgery.

The Class 1-A representative's arms were pretty beat up. However, his left hand might suffer from long-term damage and from now he will have trouble moving his hands and fingers.

"Iida." Boboboiboy and Midoriya called him, worried.

"You don't have to give me that sad look, Boboiboy. There is still a possibility that my left arm can be healed with a nerve transplant surgery." He assured.

"That's great news!" Midoriya and Boboiboy quickly gave him a smile. Now, was not the time to be worried! Iida needed their support!

But not for Todoroki. He lowered his face, scared. "I feel... kind of bad..."

"About what?" His friends turned to him.

"I feel like if I get involved... other people mess up their hands..." Todoroki sweated, looking at his right arm.

"Is... Is this a curse? Am I cursed or something?" He speculated.

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The other three immediately laughed.

"Todoroki-kun, I didn't know you could make jokes!" Midoriya commented.

"I'm not joking! As if... I'm like 'The Hand Crusher' or something!" Todoroki replied.

However, this made his friends laughed even harder.

"KYAHAHAHAHA! He said, 'The Hand Crusher'!"

" _Tangan Pemusnah?_ Really? That's a good one Todoroki!" Boboiboy replied, trying his best not to laugh but failed.

Midoriya, Iida, and Boboiboy continued laughing while Todoroki was completely left out.

.

.

.

Gran Torino told Midoriya to see him for a moment. He wanted to reprimand the current One for All user, but not in front of his friends.

"Geez! The part where you just move without thinking is just like Toshinori! Like teacher like student!" The elderly hero shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya apologized.

"It can't be helped now!" Gran Torino sighed. It's not a good idea to stay mad now that everything had happened.

"I'm sorry!" The green-head continued apologizing.

"Please, don't be careless from now on! Think before you act! Tell that to the elemental user as well!" Gran Torino huffed.

"Eh?" Midoriya questioned. "What do you mean?"

"That elemental kid disappeared on us as soon as you text him your location!" Gran Torino explained.

 _"Wait? What?"_ Midoriya was really confused at the moment.

If he was not mistaken, Boboiboy came to them 5 minutes after he found out Iida's location. It was quite impossible for Boboiboy to arrive at the location in time if he decided to help Gran Torino and the heroes first.

And if he really did help the heroes, then he would arrive together with Todoroki since the half-cold half-hot user took 10 minutes to get there.

That time difference made him wonder for a while. Suddenly, another incident played inside his mind. And that incident was when Boboiboy managed to move first despite the both of them being hit by Stain's quirk at the same time. There was something wrong at the time, but Midoriya couldn't get a grip on it.

"What's wrong?" Gran Torino after a moment of silence.

"No... Nothing!" Midoriya waved his hand, assuring that everything was fine on his side.

"Right." Gran Torino replied. "Well, I will see you tomorrow then! Please take this time to heal yourself! And no more funny business, okay?" Gran Torino sent him a death stare.

Midoriya immediately nodded, fearing that his supervisor might get mad at him again.

As he walked to his room, his mind wondered again _. "Is it possible? No, it can't be!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_"How can Boboiboy be at two places in one time?"_ **

* * *

**EXTRA**

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were anxious. It's been three hours since Boboiboy was admitted to the emergency room and there was no sign of him waking up yet.

"I hope Boboiboy is okay. His wounds were pretty serious back then." Midoriya sighed.

"Yeah. He was already beaten up the second time he got to us. I wonder where did he receive the wound on his right leg." Todoroki continued. To be honest, he was shocked when the elemental user was covered in so much blood, forcing himself to fight against the villain.

Iida lowered his head. It was his fault that Boboiboy's shoulder was stabbed by one of Stain's dagger. The elemental user protected him while he couldn't do a thing to repay him.

Suddenly, a young nurse entered their room. "Patient 014 is already conscious." She informed. "You can see him after the doctor—"

Without waiting more, they quickly went to see Boboiboy.

Finally! Their friend is awake!

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is the way to his room?" The half-cold half-hot user asked.

"We were so relieved that Boboiboy was conscious that we forgot to ask which room he is in right now." Midoriya chuckled.

"Should we ask for some assistance?" Iida suggested.

Midoriya was too busy looking somewhere else that accidentally collided with someone. The green-head almost fell, but the person's hand quickly pulled him, saving him from falling.

"Sorry, I was too busy on the phone that I didn't notice you." The man in front of him immediately apologized.

Brown eyes meet Midoriya's green one. Midoriya was completely frozen when the one who accidentally bumped into him was...

Mechamato! The famous Armored Hero!

Todoroki and Iida were also stunned for a moment. Didn't expect that they would meet the hero here!

"Are... Are you okay?" Amato slowly asked. He definitely recognized the three since they were his son's classmates.

"Y... Yes! Of course!" Midoriya stuttered as excitement and embarrassment were dwelling inside of him since he always did want to meet the foreign hero.

"That's a relief." Amato smiled at them. "Oh! And the room that you're looking is on the right." He pointed out the other hallway. "Well, I'll be going now. It's nice meeting you." With that, Amato left them questioning.

How did Mechamato know that they were looking for Boboiboy!

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Hey, guys..." Boboiboy turned to his friends, ending the call on his phone. "My dad is coming to visit me. Are you fine with that?" He asked for permission, afraid if his friends were uncomfortable when someone they did not know entered the room.

"Eh?! Your dad is in Hosu City right now?!" Midoriya screamed, he didn't expect that.

"That was unexpected." Todoroki commented.

"We... We don't have anything to serve him!" Iida panicked.

"Yes, he's here because of his job and this is the hospital Iida. We don't need to serve him tea or something. In fact, he's the one who should treat us some snacks!" Boboiboy quickly texted his father, asking for some treat from him.

His friends slowly nodded. In fact, they couldn't wait to see who is Boboiboy father! It was an honour to finally meet the elemental user's guardian.

"I was wondering, why is your father in Hosu City? Is it because of his job?" Todoroki asked since Boboiboy rarely spoke of his father.

Boboiboy though for a while. "I think? To be honest, I actually didn't know that we were in the same city. My dad only told me about this two days ago."

"So, he's been to the hospital before?" Midoriya questioned.

"Why have we never met him?" Iida continued.

Boboiboy chuckled. "Well, he's kind of a busy person since he's a diplomat. You'll eventually meet him soon."

"Your father is a diplomat! That's so cool!" Midoriya's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Thanks! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " The elemental user gave him a thumbs-up.

After a moment, they heard a knock on the door. It must be Boboiboy's father. The man in casual clothes slowly entered the room.

However, the feeling of happiness turned into a huge surprise when they didn't expect that **person** they met before was now in front of them! Again!

Boboiboy walked towards his father, introducing him to his friends. "Guys! Let me introduce you to my—"

" **MECHAMATO!!!** " Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki shouted.

They couldn't believe this! Boboiboy's father is actually the Armored Hero, Mechamato!

Their friend was actually the son of the famous foreign pro-hero!

Midoriya felt like he wanted to faint. He was totally not ready for this!

"It... It's an honour to meet you, sir!" They politely bowed to him.

"Guys..." Boboiboy sweated nervously. He literally did not expect this reaction from them.

"Is it because I bought the wrong snack?" Amato questioned, looking at the box of doughnuts he bought just now.

"No!" Midoriya and Iida waved their hands while Todoroki was still processing the situation. It seems like he and Boboiboy were on the same page now since their fathers were heroes.

Wait a minute?

"Why didn't you tell us that your father is actually a hero?!" They turned to the elemental user, sending him a glare.

"Was it important?" Boboiboy naively asked since he didn't know that his dad was actually famous around here.

"Now... Now..." Amato tried to calm them down. "Let's just enjoy the snack, okay? Besides, I bet that we have a lot of things to talk about!"

Midoriya hands shivered in excitement as he looked at the piece of doughnut on his hands _. "I... I'm being treated by Mechamato!"_ He whispered inwardly.

 _"I'll be sure to bring my autograph book next time!"_ The green-head continued enjoying his time talking to Amato.

Their evening was filled with laughter, jokes, and an advice session. Indeed, Mechamato was a friendly, wise, and understanding person which made his friends comfortable around him.

Boboiboy silently thanked his father for coming. It was something they needed after almost being punished for breaking the law.

**_"Thanks for coming, dad!"_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 24
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 24**

**Important notes before you read this!**

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANTASY + HUMOUR AU! SO, PLEASE SPARE ME!

ALSO, THIS SPECIAL CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY THE SECOND ENDING SONG OF BNHA SEASON 2!

Now, let's start!

* * *

 _A true hero isn’t measured by the size of strength, but by the strength of the heart!_ – **Kendra Levi.**

Humanity was a place on earth due to its tendency to controlling magic. Once out of the atmosphere, magical abilities immediately began to surface. Heroes and villains were born after that. Like a mirror, they are parallel to each other. One wants to save while one wants to kill. One wants to preserve mankind while one wants to destroy it, leaving the world into dust and hopelessness.

And that darkness was slowly swallowing the light.

But then he came! The legendary hero (yusha)called Toshinori.

He was also known with the name, All Might!

The number one hero!

Toshinori was a hero who was admired for great and brave acts as well as his fine qualities. He was a true hero! Many youngsters wanted to become a hero just like him! He was also one of the most powerful knights ever to exist in the magical world. This hero had the storing magic called One for All.

This magic allows the user to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing them to significantly enhance all of their physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability.

With the power he had, Toshinori protected the country with a wide smile on his face, saying “I’m here!” whenever he arrives to slay demons and defeat the villains.

However, one day this legendary hero became very weak due to an untreatable wound that was inflicted on him by the dark wizard, All for One. His muscled hero form was now placed with a skinny-zombie like body and his magic was limited in a day. Toshinori had to step down from being a knight and became a traveller.

The hero decided to find an heir who can inherit his magic powers. After years of searching, he then found someone worthy to be named the near heir of the storing magic.

And he was…

Midoriya Izuku.

An ordinary village boy born without magic powers.

Midoriya dreamed to be a hero just like Toshinori! As they say, actions speak more than words. Midoriya was a courageous boy despite being magicless. In fact, he nearly died saving Toshinori from one of the dark wizard’s minions.

Toshinori thought that Midoriya’s great determination of becoming a hero would be in waste if it was left alone. Izuku is indeed a hero with a big soul! So, the hero knight made the decision to make Midoriya his next successor.

Yes! Midoriya Izuku will be the next legendary hero!

* * *

**2 Years Later**

The former top general of knights, Toshinori smiled proudly. Proud that Midoriya had grown so much in these past years. The magicless boy was no more now. In front of his was a boy who is eager to explore the world, meeting new friends and to rescue those in need.

“The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams.” All Might said, slightly feeling sad because he had to let go of his precious student. “Remember, the world is cruel. Everyone can be hurt by the…” He stopped when Midoriya was too busy packing up his things, ticking his list at the same time.

“He’s not hearing, huh?” All Might sighed, annoyed that Midoriya wasn’t paying a single attention to him.

“Bug resilient is important since we have mosquito during the night… I must bring a compass and a map and map that Iida gave me in case I get lost… Don’t forget Uraraka’s magic potion… Some money and sweets… My lucky pen… Oh! And my hero notebook—” The green-head joyfully checked his list.

“Ahem!” All Might cough, trying to get his attention.

“Eh? I… I’m so sorry All Might! I was so hyped up for the journey that…” Midoriya immediately stopped when All Might raised his hand.

“I get that you’re excited young Midoriya, but don’t forget the important point of this journey. You need to grow even stronger and become a true hero. Finding friends and allies that can fight beside you is also crucial and you definitely need to…”

Suddenly, All Might stopped.

“Defeat the Maoh.” The hero continued. In every fantasy world, when a warrior returns after defeating the Maoh (demon king) will be crowned as a true hero by the nation. That specific trait also applied in their own world as well.

“Defeat the Maoh?” Midoriya repeated. That was a huge role to fulfil though since not everyone could easily defeat the demon lord. The Maoh was a person born with a huge amount of magic. In fact, the Maoh was considered one of the most powerful individuals in the magic realm.

How can a person like him defeat Maoh? Midoriya was nervous, but in order to pursue his ambition to become a hero just like his idol All Might, then he is willing to do anything!

“What is Maoh like, All Might?” Midoriya slowly asked.

“Well, nobody knows.” All Might sighed. “The information about the Maoh was very limited since no hero is brave enough to challenge him. Besides, even if someone dared to challenge him, that person will lose badly because the Maoh has more than one type of magic.”

“I… I see.” Midoriya gulped. “Have you encountered him?”

“I’m afraid not. Because the Maoh only appeared two years ago and by that time my body was too weak to fight. Maybe you’ll fight him in my stead.” The blonde man ruffled his hair. “I believe in you.”

Midoriya blushed. Hearing that from his mentor and idol truly sends him into the seventh sky.

“I won’t let you down then!” The green-head replied, determined to defeat the Maoh.

The journey to defeat the Maoh has now begun!

* * *

In his journey to defeat the Maoh, Midoriya was accompanied by two individuals who aimed to be a legendary hero just like Toshinori.

Those brave souls were…

Bakugou Katsuki, the strongest warrior and soon to be the leader of the Beast Clan. This violent and talented warrior had the destructive explosion magic and a magnificent swordsman. Bakugou was also Midoriya’s rival and former childhood friend. Things were bitter between them, but somehow along the past few years, Midoriya managed to forge a contract with Bakugo. Even though the ash-blonde barbarian boy often tries to kill him.

The other one was Todoroki Shoto, the third prince from Endeavour Kingdom. The prince wielded dual magic as he could control ice magic on his right and fire magic on the left. Once Shoto was born, he was immediately trained to become the most powerful mage and swordsman in all the land since his father would stop at nothing to become the most powerful in the kingdom. Due to his horrible past, Todoroki swore to never use his fire magic. However, after befriending with Midoriya and the others he slowly changed for the better.

With Bakugou and Todoroki by his side, Midoriya was convinced that they could defeat the lord of darkness!

“WHY DOES THE BASTARD MAOH LIVE FAR AWAY FROM THE KINGDOM?!” Bakugou roared. It’s been five days since they went on a journey to defeat the so-called powerful Maoh.

“It’s because he’s the villain of this story. That’s how fantasy and fairy tale stories go.” Todoroki answered, earning a glare from the barbarian.

“Ka… Kachan… Todoroki-kun… Please don’t fight again.” Midoriya tried to stop them.

“SHUT UP YA DAMN NERD!” Bakugou yelled at him, starling the poor boy.

“Bakugou, you’re a fairy tale character right now. Please, use proper and heroic language.” Todoroki reprimanded him in a cool tone.

Bakugou was about to explode when Midoriya swiftly changed the subject. “Guys! I was wondering… What kind of magic does the Maoh use?” He knew it was a dumb question, but it was the only way to stop them.

They stayed silent for a while, even the hot-headed barbarian shut his mouth.

“I don’t know, but I think he’s a strong magician. His magic is powerful enough to create hurricanes and lightning at the same time. I heard that a village was almost destroyed due to his disastrous power. One time, he went on a rampage and nearly killed a rock-lava guardian in the eastern border.” Todoroki explained first.

“How could you not know you, damn commoner?! The bastard we’re facing is also a weaponry master and has the ability to create his own weapons!” Bakugou growled. It disgusts him to say that, but he heard rumours that the dark lord didn’t wield any special weapons. So, there was no specific information about what kind of weapon he used.

“The… The Maoh is a strong opponent indeed.” Midoriya gulped. Will they be able to defeat the dark lord and return as heroes? Before the journey began, Midoriya also did some research on the Maoh. Apparently, their opponent was influential as well since the neighbouring country’s king and nobles were forced to obey his rules. Even the people who reside in the country were afraid of him!

In a nutshell, the Maoh was a difficult opponent takedown!

* * *

After another two days of travelling…. Finally! They arrived at Rintis Kingdom! The country where the famous dark lord inhabits!

Rintis Kingdom was a breath-taking country strategically located at the narrowest point of the Malacca Straits. The kingdom was famed for its commercial hub and is the base of operation for the treasure voyages into the Indian Ocean. In fact, one of the largest ports was also located in Rintis Kingdom. Maybe, that’s the reason why the Maoh wanted to control the country!

What the heroes imagined Rintis Kingdom would be was a country that was ruined where the people in it were tormented by the Maoh.

However, it was all fake! The three of them were in shock since the atmosphere in Rintis Kingdom was very peaceful and pleasant. Indeed, far from what they had imagined!

“Wha… What?” Todoroki questioned. “I thought this country was supposed to be controlled by the Maoh.” They continued walking.

“Don’t be fooled half and half bastard! Maybe they’re under the spell of the damn Maoh! He’s controlling their mind so that his evil deeds won’t be easily exposed to strangers!” Bakugou carefully looked around, but nothing suspicious was found.

Midoriya gathered his courage as he slowly approached a merchant. “Excuse me… But is there anything unpleasant happened around here?” He politely asked.

“Unpleasant?” The merchant strangely questioned. “Nope. Nothing strange happened around here ever since the box-headed cocoa stealer disappeared all of the sudden.” The man answered while counting his money.

“Box-headed cocoa stealer?” The three of them looked at each other, not quite satisfied with the answer. Did the Maoh hypnotize the people around here?

“Well, something strange did happen around here. I mean, all of the mirrors we sell suddenly went missing! As if someone bought and took all of those mirrors in a blink of an eye! Maybe, it was the genie or something!” The merchant continued.

“Does the name Maoh ring a bell to you? As in the dark lord.” Todoroki questioned.

“Maoh? Is that an alien or something?” The merchant gave them a confused look. “Hey! Do you know anyone named ‘Maoh’?” The man turned to his friend.

“Who? Sang Maoh? Is he one of Tok Dalang’s grandchildren?” The man replied.

“Hey! That’s Badrol lah!” The merchant glared at him, slowly shaking his head. “Sorry, but the only person we know that starts with the letter M is Mama Zila.” The merchant replied. “But… I think the elemental warriors might help you!”

“Eh? Elemental warriors?” The heroes questioned, couldn’t help but wonder about that.

“Yes! Just walk two blocks straight from here and you’ll find the warriors’ palace!” The merchant pointed a road that will lead them to the warriors he just mentioned.

After they thanked him, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou (who was slightly cooperative today) quickly continued their journey, hoping that they might find the Maoh.

* * *

“That was weird. The people in this country seems to not know who the Maoh is. Have we been misinformed all this time? Or does Maoh have another hiding place?” Todoroki suddenly commented, finally arriving at the huge palace.

“Maybe we’re mistaken here. This country also seems to be peaceful despite the information that it is currently being controlled by the Maoh.” Midoriya continued. “Should we search somewhere else?”

“Shut up, extras!” Bakugou growled. “We’re on the right track!”

“How did you know about that—” The green-head and prince were about to question him, but stopped as soon as their eyes landed on the signboard.

 **‘WELCOME TO THE MAOH’S CASTLE! PLEASE BRING SOME DELICIOUS SWEETS IF YOU CAME BY! AND BEWARE OF CATTUS!’** Was written on it.

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

What the?—

What kind of villain writes something like that?!

“Is he playing a dirty trick on us?! That bastard Maoh knew we were coming!” Bakugou smirked, taking out his sword. “I don’t give a damn about what you’ll do, but I’m charging in!” The explosive warrior marched forward completely ignoring the other two.

“Bakugou! Wait!” Midoriya and Todoroki had no other choice, but to follow his lead.

Bakugou slammed the castle’s door open with a kick. “Come out and face me, you piece of shi—”

“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” loud voices were heard shouting as they ran outside, completely ignoring the heroes’ presence.

“Eh?” Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou questioned in confuse.

“DON’T RUN YOU COWARDS!” An angered voice roared inside the castle. 

“HOW DARE YOU PUT RED DYE IN THE SHAMPOO! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” The red-eyed boy glared at his sibling.

“We just wanted to know how you look with red hair!” The trio trembled.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Bakugou growled annoyedly. No one…. I mean, no one dares to ignore the beast barbarian. “Fight me, you bastard—”

“Stay out of this!” Without much thinking, the red-eyed boy summoned a bladed weapon and struck Bakugou with lightning speed, electrifying the beast warrior until he passed out.

“Bakugou!” Midoriya and Todoroki shouted, completely surprised that the dragon warrior was defeated in a blink of an eye.

“As I said, **STAY.OUT.OF.THIS!** ” the lightning manipulator glared, didn’t forget to swing his blades at Midoriya and Todoroki. The two boys fall unconsciously, suffering the same fate as Bakugou.

“QUAKE! THUNDERSTORM MURDERED THREE INNOCENT PEOPLE!” Cyclone, Blaze, and Thorn called their ‘mother’.

“What in the world happened here?” Quake suddenly appeared behind Thunderstorm, giving him a murderous aura despite smiling.

**CODE RED: ABORT MISSION!**

Thunderstorm shivered in fear. “ Qu… Quake this… this is a misunderstanding.” Thunderstorm tried to defend himself.

Quake’s usual warm smile turn into a cold one. “Shut up.”

**“EARTH PUNCH!”**

We all know what happens after that right?

Therefore, never provoke Mama’s anger or you will suffer from bad misfortune.

* * *

“What… What happened?” Midoriya questioned as soon as he regained consciousness. The three of them were currently placed in a (big and luxurious) guest room.

What?! Did the Maoh manage to catch them? That was fast…

What kind of villain who puts their prisoner in a fancy room?” Todoroki continued, glancing around since this room was much bigger than his.

Bakugou gave out a murderous aura as he couldn’t believe that the dark lord easily defeated him. “Where’s that bastard—”

“Thank goodness you are alright!” A voice came to check on them. It was the famous dark lord that people were talking about.

However…

**THEY DIDN’T EXPECT THAT THE MAOH WAS THE SAME AGE AS THEM?!**

“Are… are sure you’re okay?” The Maoh asked them again, slightly worried that they didn’t answer him.

“I… I think we’re unharmed.” Midoriya was the first to reply. He felt that the person in front of wasn’t bad as the rumours say.

“Well, except for Bakugou’s pride that is.” Todoroki pointed at the beast warrior.

“SHUT UP—”

“That’s a relief then.” The Maoh smiled warmly at them. “By the way, my name is Quake.” Quake offered his hand a sign of politeness.

But then…

The peaceful atmosphere suddenly turned chaotic—

“Quake! Quake! Quake! Did the guests woke up?”

“What do you mean by guests? Are they my new test subjects?”

“I taught I was the only one who likes sleeping.”

“See? I didn’t kill them as you all claimed!”

Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki were taken back again. Why didn’t anyone tell them that there were seven dark lords! True they resembled each other, but their behaviour was way different from one another.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! WHY ARE THERE SEVEN MAOHS?!” Bakugou roared.

“Duh, it’s because we’re septuplets.” All seven of them replied. “Isn’t that clear for you?”

“What—” Bakugou tried to hold his anger. Now, wasn’t the time for that! They need to defeat the Maoh! No… Maohs at this moment! “Deku! Prepare to—”

“That’s amazing!” The green-head warrior praised, jumping from the bed and he quickly approached them. 

“This is my first time meeting septuplets!” His eyes shined in excitement. “Tell me! What kind of magic power you guys have! Oh! Please, introduce yourself too!”

 _“Damn it! He entered geek mode again!”_ Bakugou growled in anger but decided to listen because he was also wondering who the dark lords really are.

The septuplets looked at each other and smiled. “Well, we have elemental magic since each of us can control an element!” Quake replied. “And again, I’m Quake. I have earth magic. I’m also the siblings’ leader.”

“The name is Thunderstorm.” The red-eyed boy gave them a cold look. “I can manipulate lightning magic.”

“Hey, there! I’m Cyclone.” The blue-themed boy waved at them cheerfully. “I have wind magic! It’s nice meeting you!”

“I’m called as the great Blaze-sama!” An orange-eyed boy mightily stood up, introducing himself as if he was some kind of legend hero or something. “I control fire and thus have fire magic!”

“Ice.” The lazy light blue-themed boy introduced himself. “Opposite to Blaze, I have ice magic.”

“Oh! I know! This is what you do when you first moved into a new school, right?” Green eyes sparkled in excitement. “My name is Thorn! I’m 15 years old. I love cats, my deadly carnivore plant, and Mama Quake’s cooking! I have thorn magic! And I love plants as well!”

“Greetings, dear guest. I’m Solar. The most fashionable, handsome, and charming among the elemental siblings. I’m also the owner of the light magic! And yes, I’m a bright person.” Grey eyes that hide beneath the yellow shades fell upon the three heroes.

“Show off.” Thunderstorm and Blaze commented. “But, please… Thorn is way brighter than you.”

“I… I see. That’s amazing! I’m Midoriya, a hero!” Midoriya politely introduced himself. “That’s Kacchan and beside him is Prince Todoroki.” Todoroki nodded while Bakugou growled.

“This isn’t the time to make friends—”

“What? _Kacang_?” The trio trouble maker teased, cutting off Bakugou again.

“Huh, pathetic taste in a name.” Thunderstorm commented.

“How about Goldilocks? That name suits you as well.” Solar smirked.

“MY NAME IS BAKUGOU KATSUKI, YOU SON OF A BI—” Bakugou immediately stopped when Quake a gave him a motherly glare.

“Please use proper and polite language, Mr Warrior. My brothers (ahem… sons) are still growing to be responsible adults. I don’t want you to affect them with your ruthless language.” Quake replied, sending Bakugou a death threat while his siblings hugged each other in fear.

“And besides, our mother is an admiring, gracious, and respectful person! One can never talk bad about her!” The earth manipulator huffed, arms on his waist.

This threat was more than enough to silence the Beast Warrior. Heck, even Midoriya and Todoroki were afraid at the moment.

Note to themselves… Never to anger the mother of the siblings!

“Shi— Whatever!” Bakugou answered, now sitting back on the bed. The leader of the elemental siblings kind of reminded him of his old hag. That’s why he was forced to listen to Quake! It wasn’t that he was afraid of the golden-eyed boy, okay?!

“Ka… Kacchan… Kacchan actually listened to him!” Midoriya was amazed. Quake was truly amazing!

“Now, is there anything we can help?” Quake questioned. “I mean, you did barge into our home.”

Midoriya sweated, not sure what to answer them. “We… we…”

“We wanted to defeat you and come home with the title as legendary heroes.” Todoroki earnestly answered, forgetting the fact that the Maoh used to be their enemy.

“Defeat us?” The septuplets questioned in confuse.

“Oh! I know! They want to defeat us in a card game!” Blaze said to his siblings.

“Card game? But we never win against Papa Zola. He’s the current _‘Kampung Champion’_.” Ice commented and yawned.

“Grrr!” Bakugou couldn't cope more with this nonsense! “We’re here to kill you! Yes, you as in the villain!”

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

“WHAT?! WHY?!” The elemental siblings asked back, unsatisfied that they were revealed as the villain in this chapter.

“Wait? We’re the villains here?! That’s nonsense! We’re totally on the good side!” Blaze growled in anger.

“We… We never killed! We couldn’t even harm an ant!” Thorn cried while Solar confronted him.

“That’s ridiculous! Of course, we’re ‘The Maoh’, but that doesn’t mean we’re bad!” Cyclone continued.

“That’s it! I’m calling our lawyer! We need to sue you for ruining our name!” Solar took out his phone.

“What kind of idiot would fall for that?!” Thunderstorm growled in annoyance.

“Hmmm, this is what we call a slander _(fitnah)_.” Ice calmly commented, now hugging his whale plush.

“Calm down, everyone! I think there’s a proper explanation for this.” Quake looked at Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou.

“Well, we heard that the Maoh’s hurricanes and lightning nearly destroyed a village.” Todoroki answered, hoping for a better explanation.

“Oh, that…” Quake gave them a blank-look. “That was definitely 2/7 of us who were responsible for that incident.” He glared Thunderstorm and Cyclone.

“?!” Both Thunderstorm and Cyclone gulped, fearing that Quake might yet them in space again. “We… We’re sorry…”

Quake sighed. “Because of my brothers' stupid way of proving who’s much better, they nearly destroyed the village.” He slowly admitted. “But don’t worry, no one was hurt back then and we already apologized to them. Besides, we also helped with the construction.” The earth manipulator explained.

“I… I see.” Todoroki slowly answered.

“Then, how about the rumours that you nearly killed the rock-lava guardian in the eastern border?!” Bakugou quickly questioned.

Again, Quake gave them a blank look and sighed. “That again, well about that—”

“Hey! That rock dude was the one who challenged me! It’s not like I was the one who eagerly wanted to fight him!” Blaze defended himself. “I’m a victim here!”

Quake glared at the fire user. “That’s because you destroyed his beloved house! Who on earth wouldn’t be mad at that!”

“It’s his fault that his house was near the volcanos!” Blaze replied.

“But still! You DESTROYED his home! What did I tell you about controlling your anger?!” Quake reprimanded him.

“Well, I’m sorry! But we did help him to build another house, right?! So, case closed!” Blaze huffed.

“Correction, I was the one who defeated the rock-lava guardian with my aura of calmness, of course.” Ice replied, now resting on his water couch with Thorn.

“Where did you get that?” The others sweat-drop.

“Magic.” Ice calmly replied.

“But, what about the merchants’ mirrors that suddenly went missing overnight?” Midoriya questioned.

“Wait? What?!” Quake was totally surprised by that. This was the first he heard such a thing. He quickly turned to his siblings, demanding an answer! “Which one of you who did that?”

“Solar.” They quickly pointed at the light manipulator.

“Welp, I’m dead.” Solar gulped. “I didn’t steal it, Quake! I actually bought all of them!” He explained.

“And why did you waste your money on mirrors?” The golden-eyed boy sent him a murderous glare.

“For… For charity?” Solar looked away.

“What do you mean Solar? Those mirrors will be a part of your collections, right?” Thorn naively exposed Solar’s ridiculous acts. “You know your mirror collections on the second-floor room!”

“Thorn! That was supposed to be our secret!” Solar quickly place a hand on Thorn’s mouth.

“I see…” Quake slowly growled. He took a deep breath and turned to the heroes. “Take us to jail then.” He politely asked while Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou were surprised to hear that.

“Quake-san! You guys actually didn’t do anything bad!” Midoriya sweated nervously. After getting to know them a little bit, he finally came into a conclusion that the dark lords weren’t evil as he thought they would be.

“Midoriya is right. You guys are nice despite the nasty rumours going around about you.” Todoroki commented.

“What are you shitty talking about?!” Bakugou suddenly gained his confidence back as he drew his sword. “We need to defeat the bastard Maoh if we want to be called legendary heroes! These mother **(tit!)** stand no chance against us!"

The explosive beast barbarian was about to make his move when—

**“GIGA THROW!”**

He was yeeted to space by Quake’s earth golems.

“What did I tell you about using proper language?” Quake smiled darkly, annoyed by the fact that Bakugou didn’t listen to him.

“Oh! Look at the time! I need to prepare for dinner!” The earth manipulator quickly left the scene.

Again, everyone was speechless after witnessing the horrific scene. The elemental siblings hugged each other while Midoriya and Todoroki trembled in fear.

“Was… Was that considered as mu… murdering?” The siblings questioned.

“Let’s… Let’s not talk about that ever again…” Midoriya and Todoroki replied.

They really need to not anger Quake ever again!

.

.

.

After spending three days with the elemental siblings, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou (although he rather died than admitting this) learned that ‘The Maoh’ was indeed a good person. They agreed that some of them were mischief especially the Trio Trouble Maker who tends to prank Bakugou in all occasion, but yeah…

The Maoh was proved not to be their enemy.

In fact, Midoriya and Todoroki enjoyed spending their time with the elemental siblings. Since they learned a lot from them. Like Solar’s wisdom in creating magic potions, Blaze hand-to-hand combat style, Thunderstorm’s swordsmanship, and Quake’s skills in international relations.

In a nutshell, the elemental siblings formed a perfect team!

The three heroes also learned that ‘The Maoh’ never took control of Rintis Kingdom. ‘The Maoh’ had a teacher-disciple bond with the kingdom’s king, Hang Kasa alias ‘Bro!’. The kingdom’s people also respected the elemental siblings since they were viewed as the kingdom’s warriors. As a matter of fact, the septuplets also had their own fan club!

So, it’s safe to say that the elemental siblings were indeed on the good side.

However, there was something bothering them at the moment. Who was the one that created false accuse about the elemental siblings?

If the rumours were still going around, then there’s a bigger possibility that the elemental siblings were in danger at the moment.

* * *

“Muahahaha!” An evil laughed was heard, adorned the quiet night. The villain smiled contentedly as he managed to spread rumours about the elemental siblings. Yes! He was the true culprit and the cause of all the problems that occur!

And he was—

Adu Du, the phantom stealer of Rintis Kingdom’s cocoa!

Although, he never actually succeeded in stealing one since the elemental siblings always spoils his plan!

“With the rumours going around, I’m sure that someone might be able to kill them! They are ‘The Maoh’ and heroes will strive to kill the dark lord, right?” Adu Du let out a satisfied smile. 

“Once ‘The Maoh’ is killed, then one can stop me from stealing all of the kingdom’s cocoas! Muahahaha!”

“Aye! Good plan, Mr Boss! You are indeed a clever mastermind!” His loyal follower, Probe replied.

“Praise me again, Probe!” Adu Du held his head mightily, proud of himself.

“Your plans are currently coming along, Mr Boss! I heard that three young aspiring heroes were in a quest to defeat ‘The Maoh’!” Probe continued. “However…”

“What?” Adu Du turned to him.

“Aren’t we taking this to far? What we’re doing is a sin! I mean, we spreading slander about the elemental sibling! We need to repent and head in the right way!” The purple robot tried to advise his boss.

“Are you nuts?! We’re the villains here! Doing something badly is what we do! Besides, we aren’t fully villains since we never committed murder! Aren’t you glad about that?!” The box-headed alien reprimanded him.

“But Mr Boss! Slander can lead to killing! We are actually committing a murdering here!” Probe explained again, hoping that his boss might hear him out this time.

“That’s the plan you dumb robot! We will create a false assumption about the elemental siblings and when they are finally defenceless, we will finally seize the chance to take them down!” Adu Du hit the purple robot with a tin can.

“Therefore, please kill ‘The Maoh’ for me, pathetic heroes!” Adu Du laughed evilly as he had hopes that his plan was going to succeed this time.

* * *

“Good morning, Quake! A fine morning today, huh?” Midoriya entered the kitchen as he intended to help him. “Do you need some help there?”

“Good morning too, Midoriya! And your assistance is quite helpful since I haven’t decided on what to make for breakfast.” Quake quickly went through his cookbook. “Hmm, what to cook?”

“May I help as well?” Todoroki entered the kitchen. He felt uncomfortable staying there for free. So, the least he could do is to repay them by doing the housework.

“That would be great Todoroki!” Quake smiled at them.

“Good morning, dear brother!” Solar’s voice greeted them.

“Oh! Good morning—” Quake stopped for a moment as he saw his brother shiny appearance early in the morning. Too shinny in his opinion, of course.

“Goodness gracious! I woke up like this!” Solar gave them a proud and smug face while the other sweat-drop.

“That’s… That’s great.” Quake worriedly smiled. “So, what do you want for breakfast—”

“Oh, please! No, you didn’t.” Thunderstorm came wreaking Solar’s ‘all about me’ time.

“Tch!” The white-themed boy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Ah! Good morning Thundy! Want do you want for breakfast?” Quake turned to them.

“Good morning to you too, Mr Hotshot!” Solar greeted, looking himself on the hand mirror he brought.

 _“Oh, no— They are at it again!”_ Midoriya and Todoroki groaned, knowing where this will lead.

“Just admit that you had to wake up at 5.00 am, just to fix your hair.” Thunderstorm glared at Solar criticising his **‘I woke up like this look’**. Compared to Solar, his hair was still fluffy even though he just combed it.

“Please enough with the childish squabble! What are you? 12 or something? Pfft!” Solar answered, folding his arms.

“Hah! Yeah! On a scale of 1-10 that is!” The lightning user smirked.

“Tch! You wanna fight?” Solar challenged. This time, he will show him whose boss!

“Bring it on! Lightbulb!” Thunderstorm accepted.

However—

**RIIIP!!!**

“Ah! My hand slipped! Whoopsie! Haha—” Quake let out a dangerous smile, sending shivers to the others. The (thick) cookbook was now torn in half. “I was asking what you guys wanted for breakfast!”

Thunderstorm and Solar quickly stood up straight.

“Solar, you still have a spare cookbook with you, right? Be a dear and bring it to me please. Oh! And Thunderstorm, please help me clean up this mess, okay?” Quake gave them a last smile before entering the pantry.

“YES, SIR!” They respond in fear and acted quickly.

 _“Quake is definitely the scariest among them all!”_ Midoriya and Todoroki whispered.

* * *

“Ah! Today is so peaceful!” Ice breathed the cool air while hanging clothes. Today, was a fine day indeed! In fact, it was perfect to sleep throughout the day!

“After finishing all of my chores and eat breakfast, I’ll definitely continue my sleep—”

 **“BOOM!”** An explosion was heard from the front of the castle.

“…”

Ice took a deep breath. “Even if it’s the end of the world… I’ll still continue my sleep and no one can stop me.” The ice manipulator smiled peacefully as he continued hanging the clothes.

.

.

.

“Deku-kun! Bakugou-kun! Prince Todoroki!” A sorceress and noble knight came bursting into the Maoh’s castle. Both of them were worried sick since there was no news about the three heroes ever since they encountered the Maoh. They decided to hunt the Maoh don’t since rumours were saying that the Maoh managed to capture Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki and held them as captives.

“Villain! Release our friends!” They demanded, holding their weapons. Iida and Uraraka were about to march forward when—

“Iida-kun! Uraraka-san! You came, huh?” Midoriya greeted them with a wide smile.

“Deku-kun! / Midoriya-kun! You are alright!” Uraraka and Iida cried, happy that their friend was unharmed. “If you’re okay, then that means you managed to defeat the Maoh, right?”

“Well, about that…” Midoriya sweated nervously. He didn’t know how to address the current situation to his friends.

“Oh! Are you Midoriya’s friend?” Quake greeted them, smiling as if nothing serious happened.

“The… The Maoh!” The sorceress and the noble knight quickly went on offence.

“Hi! I’m Quake! And yes, I’m one of the dark lords people are talking about.” Quake bowed politely which confused Uraraka and Iida.

Was the Maoh this polite?

“Please, help yourselves with some breakfast! You must be tired from travelling, right?” Quake politely offered.

“What—”

“Iida-kun! Uraraka-san! I know you’re confused, but let’s talk about it over breakfast, okay? I promise I’ll explain to this properly to you guys!” Midoriya insisted.

Iida and Uraraka looked at each other and finally decided to follow Quake and Midoriya since their stomachs were grumbling, demanding to be feed!

.

.

.

“So, you saying that the Maoh is actually a good person?” The sorceress and noble knight asked. “And there’s actually seven of them?”

“Yeah! Since we’re septuplets!” The elemental siblings replied.

Uraraka and Iida looked at each other and… “We’re so sorry then!” They immediately asked for forgiveness since this was just a misunderstanding.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault anyway!” Cyclone grinned.

“But the rumours about you are still going around and even getting worse every day! Aren’t you worried about that? People are targeting you now!” Midoriya gave them a worried look.

“Aren’t you going to do something about that?” Todoroki asked.

“Well, it’s not like we can easily leave the castle and besides, there’s one more thing you need to know about us…” The elemental sibling tried to explain, but then…

**“SOMEONE HELP US!”**

Screams were heard from outside and to be more specific from the garden's direction.

“Tch! What now?” Thunderstorm growled.

“Those voices! They must be Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta!” Midoriya stood up.

“It came from the garden, huh?” Ice gave them a blank-look.

“Oh! They must be caught by my giant pitcher plant!” Thorn eyes shined in excitement. Finally, his carnivorous plant managed to catch food own its own.

“Your what?” Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka screamed. There’s a carnivorous plant outside the castle and its currently trying to eat their friends!

“Hurry! We need to save them—” Midoriya was about to run when…

**“WHAT? WE’RE STUCK!”**

More voices were heard.

“Again?!” Thunderstorm groaned. They sure had a lot of guests today!

“That… That must be Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Asui, Shoji, and Koda!” Todoroki said to them.

“Wait? Stuck? Blaze! Didn’t you mope the floor just now?” Quake glared at his brother.

“Yes… Yes, I did mope the floor.” Blaze turned the other way around.

“Actually, he covered the floor with strong glue just to prank me and Bakugou.” Solar explained. “But luckily I outwitted him!” Solar self-praised himself.

“I’m getting a headache now.” Quake held his forehead.

However, that was not the end—

**“HELP! A MONSTER CAT IS CHASING US!”**

With that, the elemental siblings' castle was in total chaos now!

“WHAT THE—” Thunderstorm couldn’t take it anymore. “NOW WHAT?!”

Cyclone let a nervous chuckle. “I kinda forgot to feed Cattus this morning since we’re out of rattan (rotan). I think he might be hungry.”

“And that must be Sato, Aoyama, Ashido, Hagakure, and Ojiro huh?” Midoriya trembled. “WE NEED TO SAVE THEM! RIGHT NOW!” He rushed.

“Right!” They agreed as they went to help those in need. Well, except for one person that is.

“Like I said, even if the world is ending… There’s no stopping me from enjoying my sleep.” Ice yawned, pulling his water couch and went to sleep somewhere that was quiet.

Away from the madness in front of him!

.

.

.

After everything was settled, they finally managed to talk things down. Midoriya had to explain from A-Z about the current situation and the truth about ‘The Maoh’.

“So, you’re saying that it was all just a false rumour going around? And the Maoh actually never harmed the people around here?” Princess Yaoyorozu questioned. She couldn’t believe that she intended to kill an innocent person.

Midoriya and Todoroki nodded.

“Let me get this straight, these siblings are the so-called villain we’re supposed to defeat. However, it turns out that they’re actually the good guy, right?” Kaminari gulped, his brain couldn’t process any of this anymore.

Midoriya and Todoroki nodded again.

“And you’re already friends with them?” This time it was Asui who spoke.

“Except for Bakugou that is.” Todoroki replied.

“WHY WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH A BUNCH OF PRETEND VILLAINS?!” Bakugou roared.

“It’s not like we wanted to play the role of ‘The Maoh’ in this story! Blame the author!” The elemental siblings replied.

“Dark lords turn out to be Rintis Kingdom’s warrior. What an unexpected turn of events.” Tokoyami commented.

“We’re terribly sorry for the inconvenience we caused! I hope you’ll forgive us!” Quake apologised.

“Sorry about that!” Cyclone, Blaze, and Thorn also apologised to them.

“Hey! No worries dude! It wasn’t intentional!” Kirishima waved. “I never thought I’d say this, but can we be friends as well?”

“Yeah! I hope that we’re cool now!” Sero continued.

“Man! I wonder what kind of person you’re since you managed to make Bakugou listened to you.” Kaminari teased while Bakugou gave him a dangerous glare.

“He only listened to Quake though.” The other siblings commented.

Suddenly, Quake remembered something. “Hey! I bake cookies a moment ago! Won’t you guys join us—”

**“BOOM!!”**

“That’s it!” Thunderstorm stood up. “Whoever did that must pay for reconstruction! Not everything is free nowadays! Even, ‘The Maoh’ has to pay taxes!”

“HAHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEELS TO BE TARGETED BY HEROES?!” Adu Du laughed evilly. However, he was in a big surprise since there wasn’t a single scratch on his enemies’ body.

“What?! I thought the heroes went to kill you!” He growled.

“So, it was you who spread false rumours about us!” The elemental siblings shouted. How could they not think that Adu Du was the perpetrator?!

“Yeah, it’s me! But that doesn’t matter right now! For today, I will defeat you! Muahahaha!” He smirked. “Seize them Multi-Monster!” A hideous dinosaur-like monster whose body is greenish-yellow and scaly appeared before them.

“Guys! We need to take them down!” Midoriya, Todoroki, and Thunderstorm took out their weapons.

“You’re not the boss of me, shitheads!” Bakugou smirked. Finally! Some action around here!

“Yeah!” The others replied, ready to fight the Multi-Monster!

“Be careful! Since the Multi-Monster has the ability multiplication ability!” Cyclone warned as he gathered his wind.

“Well, the more it duplicates, the more we’ll have to destroy, right?” Blaze grinned.

“Yeay! Finally, some real food for my pitcher-plant!” Thorn jumped.

“Let’s get this over with. I want to sleep.” Ice calmly commented, summoning his Ice Canon.

“I’ll kill them all in a single strike!” Solar smirked, gathering light energy on his index finger.

They were about to engage in a fight when—

“WAIT!” Quake immediately stopped them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s take this fight outside, okay?” The earth manipulator smiled. However, his murderous aura was enough to scare them all.

“Y… Yes.”

* * *

In the end, victory was on their hand. The aspiring heroes plus the elemental siblings managed to defeat Adu Du and the Multi-Monster while Thunderstorm teaches Adu Du another painful lesson (again) before sending him to the sky.

“You guys are totally amazing!” Kirishima praised, amazed by what the elemental siblings could do.

“Yeah! That fight was intense!” Uraraka quickly approached them.

“Hmmm… It seems like everything is settled around here.” Aizawa, who was currently in his yellow sleeping bag, lazily spoke to them.

“Since… Since when did you come here sensei?!” The others questioned in surprise.

 _“I want one like that as well!”_ Ice inwardly shouted since the sleeping bag managed to catch his attention.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment.” Aizawa yawned, slowly coming out of his sleeping bag. “I have something for you.” He gave a letter to the elemental sibling.

“The current leader of the knights, Nezu, proposed that the country should give you a chance to become a legendary hero just like the others. That’s why I’m here to scout, ‘The Maoh’ and train you to become a hero that you’re meant to be.” The raven-haired man explained.

“So, do you accept it or not?” The man questioned again.

“Of course, we will accept this offer! It’s also the only way to clear the assumption that we’re bad as the rumours say!” The elemental siblings replied enthusiastically.

“The Maoh turns into a hero, huh? Well, not all fantasy stories swing that way.” Aizawa commented.

“Oh! By the way, we have something that we meant to tell you!” Quake turned to his siblings while they nodded in agreement. “We’re actually just…” The elemental siblings reverted back, combining into one.

“A person!” Boboiboy pointed at himself. “This is kind of late, but allow me to introduce myself! I’m Boboiboy! The real Maoh!”

“WHAT?!” Everyone shouted, completely fooled by Boboiboy. Even Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki couldn’t believe this!

“HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?!”

“Sorry about that! I tend to forget things when I split into seven!” Boboiboy nervously scratched his head. “Well, I was lonely all by myself in the castle. So, in order to overcome it, I split it into seven and became seven different persons with the same face that is. That’s why the splits are called the elemental siblings!” Boboiboy explained.

“Once I get used to it, I forgot that I was actually just a person!” Boboiboy nervously laughed. “Sorry about that.” He immediately apologised.

 _“That… That was careless of him!”_ The other whispered. However, they were glad that at least a strong person like Boboiboy their ally now!

“Tch!” Bakugou clicked his tongue. “Well, I think it’s time for me to challenge you, Maoh!” He let a slight smirk.

“That was totally unexpected. I hope that ‘Boboiboy’ isn’t as chaotic as the elemental siblings though.” Todoroki gave Boboiboy a warm smile.

“I glad that you overcome that Boboiboy!” Midoriya approached him. “Then, are you ready to become a legendary hero?”

Boboiboy gave him a thumbs up. “Definitely! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** ”

.

.

.

The journey continues where Boboiboy tries to find a place in the hero world, proving that ‘The Maoh’ can also be a legendary hero!

And they lived happily ever after!

**THE END!**

**OR**

**TO BE CONTINUED? XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**StarTwinkle here!**

**The reason why I made Boboiboy played the role of the Maoh in this story is that both of these characters are over-powered in fantasy stories. However, Boboiboy is a nice one since he's just lonely in this story!**

**Besides, in the second ending of MHA season 2, the heroes were clearly facing the Maoh or some demon lord or something. I just placed that with Boboiboy and turned this story into a humour one since Boboiboy needs a rest from the conflicts in the storyline!**

**And I totally enjoyed writing this! Please, spare me if there's a plot hole or something.**

**I posted a picture of Maoh Boboiboy in my Wattpad! Feel free to check it out!**

**https://www.wattpad.com/1018237218-boboiboy-x-bnha-fanfic-elemental-hero-in-bnha**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 25
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 25**

"Please, don't be careless from now on! Think before you act! Tell that to the elemental user as well!" Gran Torino huffed.

"Eh?" Midoriya questioned. "What do you mean?"

"That elemental kid disappeared on us as soon as you text him your location!" Gran Torino explained.

 _"Wait? What?"_ Midoriya was really confused at the moment.

If he was not mistaken, Boboiboy came to them 5 minutes after he found out Iida's location. It was quite impossible for Boboiboy to arrive at the location in time if he decided to help Gran Torino and the heroes first.

And if he really did help the heroes, then he would arrive together with Todoroki since the half-cold half-hot user took 10 minutes to get there.

 _"Is it possible? No, it can't be!"_ Midoriya whispered.

**_"How can Boboiboy be at two places in one time?"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

The panic state in Hosu City was gradually recovering. It's still undeniable that the feeling of terrified still lingered among the public. Who can blame them? That specific night was truly a nightmare for them since it was the night where the nomus roared freely while the Hero Killer lavished his starvation for a better hero society.

However, thanks to the help and encouragement of the heroes, the dispute was managed to be overcome, even though that incident left dark and terrible memories in people's minds.

But not all ends well with rainbows or stuff. Little by little society's thinking was slowly influenced by Stain's understanding of the 'Hero World'.

**_Hero Killer: Stain! Real name: Chizome Akaguro._ **

**_All Might's debut left a deep impression on him as he set his sights on becoming a hero. He enrolled in a private school but was disappointed with the fundamentally depraved views of heroes. He dropped out from school and called for a return to the old ideas of heroes. However, he realized that words had no power! He strongly emphasized that heroes should not seek compensation and the title of 'Hero' must only be granted to those who are truly worthy of being called a 'Hero'._ **

**_That's why he dedicated himself to cleanse the dirtiness of the hero society! Fake heroes should be taken down or killed, leaving the ones that are sincere in calling their selves a hero! Until society realized this, he will keep lurking in the shadows, purges until people finally open their eyes to the true meaning of a 'Hero'!_ **

Thus, people were now questioning the heroes' duties. Why did people die when there are heroes who were protecting them? Why can't heroes do their work properly? And certainly, why is evil so prevalent even when heroes fight to uphold justice?

Hence, those questions created...

"Have you heard about the League of Villains?"

* * *

After a few days, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Boboiboy were released from the hospital. These dedicated students decided to continue their internship program since they needed to benefit from all the time they had left.

Without them realizing it, time passes quickly and the internship program was now coming to an end and it was time for them to return to school.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're going to school under that condition?" Amato asked his son worriedly. The armored hero decided to take a few days break from work since he was still worried about his son's well-being. Boboiboy did suffer severe injuries in the last battle, so it was important for him not to push things with his still-recovering body.

"You're worrying too much dad." Boboiboy chuckled, taking his packed lunch that Amato made for him today.

"That's because you tend to be careless sometimes." His father sighed. "You know I can call your homeroom teacher and asked him for permission to rest the week off." He suggested.

"That's Recovery Girl's authority, not Aizawa-sensei's, dad." Boboiboy replied. "And besides, if you, a famous foreign pro-hero called sensei for rest permission then probably the whole school will know that you're my dad."

"I don't see that as a problem though." Amato folded his arms, unsatisfied. "Besides, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida already know that you're my son."

"I... I just don't want to catch any more attention. Trust me, I'm already famous there." Boboiboy answered. Being the center of attention wasn't his thing at all.

Slowly, Amato gave up. If this continues, then his son will be late for school. "Fine, then." He caressed his son's head. "Promise me that you'll take good care of yourself, okay?"

"I promise!" Boboiboy beamed. "I'll be going now! Bye, dad! Bye Mechabot!" Boboiboy waved.

"Bye kid! Don't do anything dumb at school! Or else I'll be listening to Amato's whines for the whole week!" Mechabot who was sitting leisurely while enjoying the morning news, waved back unaffected by his partner's glare.

"Wait Boboiboy!" Amato called his son, making Boboiboy turned back. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Tok Aba's special fried rice, please!" Boboiboy grinned and continued walking.

"Fried rice, huh?" Amato smiled, recalling the days that he used to enjoy his father's home-made cooking.

"If you're going to buy groceries then count me out. I have a drama to watch." Mechabot replied from afar.

"Geez, congrats for ruining the heart-warming mood." Amato mumbled.

* * *

**At School**

As the internships under the pro-heroes ended, the students went back to school and were ready to resume their ordinary student life.

Or so they thought it would be—

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kirishima's and Sero's loud laugh was heard throughout the class. "Seriously?! Seriously, Bakugou?!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" The explosive user roared. He knew they'd teased him for his 'new' hairstyle! And it's all because of that damn hero, Best Jeanist!

"My hair's gotten used to it! So, it won't go back after I wash it!" Bakugou defended himself. "Stop laughing! I'll kill you!"

"Wow, it seems like Bakugou got a new hair gel." Boboiboy commented.

"Fashion tragedy." Luckily, Boboiboy was standing beside Todoroki's desk or else Bakugou might hear him.

 _"Kacchan got a new hairstyle!"_ Midoriya shouted inwardly. _"I wonder what kind of training he went through with Best Jeanist?"_

 _"Lame."_ Todoroki whispered.

"I'd like to see you try, Side-Part Boy!" The duo continued laughing.

"I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!" Bakugou shouted again as his hair bombed into its original form.

"It's back!" Kirishima and Sero pointed.

The whole class was now telling each other's experiences during the internship program. Indeed, it was a fruitful program since they learned a lot of things regarding the hero business.

"What about you, Ochaco-chan? How was your week?" Asui turned to her friend.

Uraraka let out a breath of relief while emitting an intense aura. "It was very worthwhile."

"Ochaco's awakened, huh?" Asui wondered.

"I guess everyone had a wonderful experience, huh?" Boboiboy commented seeing the joy (except for Bakugou) of his friends' face.

"You're right." Midoriya nodded. "Are you sure you're totally fine Boboiboy? Your injuries were pretty bad that day." He questioned worriedly.

"It's fine Midoriya! Sure, my injuries aren't fully healed yet, but that's not going to stop me! I too have a lot to learn in order to become a hero!" Boboiboy shined with pure resolve.

"I see, but you need to tell us quickly if you're feeling any pain, okay?" Midoriya replied. He didn't want to disappoint Mechamato since the hero asked him for a big favor.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Amato asked Midoriya to watch over Boboiboy at school on behalf of his stand!

 _"Why does it feel like dad and Midoriya formed a kind of secret pact behind my back?" Boboiboy_ questioned himself.

"Speaking of hero experience, the ones who changed the most or at least went through the most were those four, huh?" Kaminari suddenly pointed at Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Boboiboy.

"Oh, yeah! The Hero Killer!" Sero remembered.

"I was really worried when I heard that you were involved." Yaoyorozu replied.

"I heard that Endeavour save you, right?" Sato questioned as they gathered around them.

"I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains." Ojiro couldn't help, but comment.

"He is scary, but did you see the video, Ojiro? I mean, you can see how he's really single-minded and tenacious but doesn't it almost make you think that he's some kind of cool?" Kaminari answered.

"Kaminari-kun! / Kaminari!" Midoriya and Boboiboy reprimanded him.

"Huh? Sorry, Iida!" Kaminari quickly apologized, cursing himself for saying that!

"No, it's fine." Iida replied, unaffected. "It's true that he was tenacious, but I understand how people could think he's cool since he's the first brave individual to question about the hero society. The only wrong thing he made was he chose to purge as a result of his beliefs. No matter what he thinks, that part is definitely wrong!"

"Therefore, in order to keep anyone else from turning out like me... I will once again walk on the path to becoming a hero!" The spectacled boy answered.

"Now, it's time to commence class! Everyone! Be seated please!" Iida nagged them, already returning to his president persona.

"He's so loud—" Tokoyami sweat-drop.

"You're so cool, Iida!" Midoriya and Boboiboy felt glad that their friend was back to his old self. Yes, no more revenge because all that was left was the desire to become a better hero!

* * *

**Foundational Heroics Class**

"Class! This is Field Gamma! It's a dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth!" All Might introduced as soon as they arrived at the training field.

"So, for today's class, you'll be having a rescue training race! Yes! That's true! You'll challenge the time in order to rescue people! Therefore, you'll be divided into groups and go through training one group at a time!" The hero continued explaining.

"And of course, you'll have to keep damage to a minimum!"

"Don't point at me!" Bakugou growled, already knowing who All Might was mentioning.

"All right! The first group, get in place!"

The first group was consisting of Midoriya, Iida, Sero, Ojiro, and Boboiboy.

 _"I'll be fighting against Sero, huh?"_ Boboiboy thought to himself. _"In this situation, probably Sero's quirk would benefit the most. My lightning element should do this, but I will still be slowed since there are too many buildings around here. However..."_

"This group has those who are good with mobility, huh?" Kirishima said looking at the screen in front of them.

"Hmm, perhaps Midoriya-san is at a slight disadvantage here." Yaoyorozu analyzed. "I'm worried since whenever he does something, he always gets badly injured."

"Who do you think will win? I think Sero is going to be first!" The red-head betted.

"Ojiro's there too. So, there's a chance for him to win!" Hagakure replied.

"Definitely, Boboiboy! Since he has that lightning element of his." Kaminari said.

"Boboiboy will be victorious in this match." Tokoyami agreed.

"Deku will be last!" Bakugou suddenly jumps in.

"Even if he's injured, I still think it'll be Iida." Uraraka spoke her thoughts while Asui nodded.

"Okay, here we go! START!" All Might announced as everyone began moving towards their rescue goal.

"See! I told you! Sero is currently first! In a place all jumbled together like this, it's standard practice to go up!" Kirishima shouted.

"Which means, Sero's got an advantage since he's good in the air, huh?" Shoji commented.

"Come on, Boboiboy! Show them who's boss!" Kaminari cheered while Tokoyami nodded.

"Hey! Isn't this place a little too perfect for me?" The tape user self-complimented himself, feeling proud at the moment.

However, little did he know that his path to first was already cut by Midoriya as the greennette jumped from building to building using 5% of One for All.

"It's too perfect for the training I did!" Midoriya moved swiftly, proud at his improvement.

"That's amazing, Midoriya! What's with the moves?!" Everyone was amazed by Midoriya's revealed new strength.

"No way!" Sero was also in complete shock.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, those moves are..." Todoroki mumbled.

"My moves!" Bakugou growled angrily, couldn't believe that Midoriya was getting better and better at handling his quirk.

All Might smiled proudly that his successor was gradually growing into a whole new level that he could possibly imagine.

Everyone was so focused on Midoriya and Sero that they forgot a certain someone.

And that someone smirked because he could already taste the victory on his hand.

**"THUNDERSTORM SPRINT!"**

Red flashes were the only ones that can be seen since the movements were too fast for their naked eyes to follow!

The class was quickly blown away! Even, All Might was astonished at the moment!

What was happening?!

"What the—" Sero questioned in confusion.

 _"You're using your red lightning, huh Boboiboy?"_ Midoriya whispered to himself, unaware that his footing was now unstable.

"First that damn nerd and now the elemental bastard! While I was spending my time uselessly at my internship— They! They—" Bakugou gritted his teeth in frustration.

Everything happened so fast and without everyone realizing it...

Thunderstorm had already zipped his way towards victory!

.

.

.

"Thank you for saving me!" All Might proudly hand the winner sash to Boboiboy.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy jumped happily. However, he felt a cold shiver when the whole class immediately gathered around him.

"Man, I can't believe you managed to pull that trick right in front of our eyes!" Kirishima felt slightly betrayed since the elemental user successfully turned the tables around.

"What was that Boboiboy?! Your lightning was completely red just now!" Kaminari lightly punched Boboiboy's arm. "And don't give me the, "What are we talking about?" because I won't fall for that again!" He demanded.

"That red lightning was another version of my lightning element. And it's called Thunderstorm. You can say that it's a stronger form of my lightning element." Boboiboy finally answered.

 _"That Thunderstorm version of him is incredibly swift and not to mention the lightning attacks are ominous."_ Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki mumbled since they witnessed what Thunderstorm was capable of during their fight with Stain.

The whole class wasn't exactly surprised when they heard this since they had a feeling that Boboiboy's elemental quirk was much more than that. Plus, Boboiboy did once told them he still wasn't using his elemental quirk's full potential.

However, Boboiboy's answer confirmed one of their theories about his elemental power. That was each of the elements has its own superior version yet to be revealed!

Boboiboy's elemental power is truly incredible and mysterious at the same time!

"Man! You sure did grow a lot stronger after the internship program, huh?" Kirishima was the first to comment.

Boboiboy gulped. "Yeah..." He slowly replied.

"I see, then that explains everything!" Ashido jumped.

However, among all of them, there was someone who wasn't satisfied with the elemental user's answer.

"You damn bastard!" Bakugou quickly yanked Boboiboy towards him by pulling his shirt. "Still secretive as always, huh?!" The explosive user growled.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted while Todoroki was ready to use his ice quirk on Bakugou. They were worried since Boboiboy's injuries weren't fully healed yet.

"Well, listen here change freak... I don't give a damn about your elemental power's true abilities! One thing for sure, I will beat you and become number one, got it!" Bakugou declared, sending a death glare to Boboiboy.

Boboiboy didn't reply. Truthfully, he was hurt by his own behaviour since he still kept the truth about his elemental power to his friend. His friends might be in danger if they know too much of him and besides, Retak'ka was already targeting his friends. Seeing them hurt truly brings pain to him...

And he would do anything to keep them safe!

"Now... Now..." All Might slowly calmed Bakugou. "Please let go of Young Boboiboy." The hero politely asked, preventing a fight from happening.

Slowly, Bakugou let go of Boboiboy's shirt and turned around. "I hope you remember that bastard!" Then, he walked away.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya quickly approached his friend. "Are... are you okay?" He asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Boboiboy replied with a smile.

"Who knew that Bakugou was in a foul mood today." Todoroki commented.

"Yeah..." Midoriya and Boboiboy let a nervous laugh.

"How about you Midoriya?" The elemental user asked back since his friend had

"I'm fine. Just some scratches I guess." Midoriya chuckled, remembering the fact that he had fallen due to jumping without consideration just now.

"Please be careful next time!" Boboiboy huffed while Todoroki nodded.

"Class! I have to say that you've gotten better at using your quirk compared to the beginning of the year! Keep on going like this and start preparing for your final exam!" All Might praised them proudly.

"Yes, sir!" They replied, slightly nervous since the final exam was around the corner.

* * *

**Boy's Locker Room**

After the class, everyone was in the locker room, changing back into their school uniforms.

"That was some hard training." Sato said as he took a seat.

" _Oui_." Aoyama replied whipping his sweat with his sparkly handkerchief.

"I need to work on my mobility." Kirishima sighed as he took off his hero costume.

"You must compensate for it by gathering information." Tokoyami replied, fixing his necktie.

"That'll put me a step behind everyone. I'm jealous of guys like you, Sero, and Boboiboy." Kaminari commented while Sero gave him a smug face.

"Don't worry! I'll help you Kaminari! Let's get stronger together, okay?" Boboiboy gave him a bright smile. Too bright in Kaminari's aspect.

"That's it! We're officially BFFs from now on Boboiboy!" tears of joy began falling from his eyes. Boboiboy was truly an angel in disguise!

"Guys... Guys... I discovered something crazy!" Mineta called them as the boys' attention was now shifted towards him. They had a feeling that the short boy had something horrible in mind. "Look at this hole on the wall! It's probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us!"

Everyone was startled. Does it mean that— Oh no!

"Yes! Next door is the girls' locker room!" The perverted boy continued.

"Stop this, Mineta! Peeping is definitely a criminal act!" Iida reprimanded and tried to stop him. However, the horny bastard was too stubborn to listen.

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta said quickly ripping the poster that was covering the hole.

But then—

**SLAM!**

Boboiboy's hand covered the hole, immediately stopped Mineta before he could even peek at the girls.

"Don't you even dare!" The elemental user looked at him with a murderous glare. It seems like his Earth persona quickly took over him. "Didn't I warn you about this before?"

Mineta gulped, shaking in fear as he didn't want to be a squashed grape after this. "Da... Damn it!" He quickly ran away, saving his poor life.

"Nice job there Boboiboy!" Midoriya praised while Iida took a deep breath of relief.

"We should tell the girls about this. So that, Yaoyorozu can create something to cover this up right away." The elemental user suggested while the others agreed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall...

"Bo... Boboiboy is truly admirable!" The girls praised him since they were saved yet again by the elemental user.

* * *

**After School**

"You're not walking with us today?" Todoroki, Iida, and Boboiboy questioned their friend.

"No, you guys walk ahead first! I have something to do and please don't wait for me." Midoriya answered, quickly leaving his friends.

.

.

.

"I wonder what kind of business Midoriya-kun has to attend. Usually, he went home straight after school." The class president commented as they walk together on the street.

"Probably important. Well, let's just trust him." The half-cold half-hot user replied.

However, Boboiboy couldn't help but think that there's a possibility that his friend was meeting All Might since he noticed that there's a special bond between the teacher and the student.

One for All.

Yes, that's probably the main reason that binds them together.

Boboiboy suddenly became anxious, afraid that something might happen to Midoriya after this since his friend has now become one of Vicious's targets.

"I... I'm going back!" Without much thinking Boboiboy left them, causing Iida and Todoroki to be shocked by his sudden decision.

"Boboiboy!" They called out his name but the elemental user was already far from them, running at full speed.

.

.

.

"Bo... Boboiboy?!" Midoriya quickly approached the elemental user, who was trying to catch his breath from running all the back to school. "Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"No... No." Boboiboy stammered. "I was just worried about you."

Midoriya let a soft chuckle. "Gee, I'm fine and I can take care of myself you know that."

"Yeah... But..."

 _"Vicious's is targeting you! How can I not be concerned about your safety!"_ However, those words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Thank you for worrying about me Boboiboy. I really appreciate that!" His friend smiled at him. "Let's go home, okay?"

"Sure." Boboiboy simply replied as they walk together.

"Iida and Todoroki-kun were really worried about you. They said you suddenly ran back to school without explaining to them." Midoriya told him since he received a call from Iida.

The elemental user let a nervous laugh, holding the back of his neck. "That was really irresponsible of me to do that. I'll apologize to them right away!" Boboiboy replied, dialling Iida's number.

"Your actions are unpredictable sometimes." Midoriya chuckled while Boboiboy was nagged by an angry Iida.

* * *

**Boboiboy's House**

"Did something happen during school today?" Amato wiped his hands after he finished washing the dishes.

"Yeah! You've been down ever since you got home." Mechabot continued beside him.

Boboiboy sighed. "Dad, I've been meaning to ask this. Who is Vicious? How did he end up in this world?"

The hero walked himself to the refrigerator and poured iced-chocolate for his son. "Here, you'll need this because this is going to be a long story." His father gave him the drink and sat beside his son.

"Well to start off, Vicious was once affiliated with TAPOPS under the name Admiral V. However, he was soon stripped off from his duties and title when TAPOPS discovered that he was plotting to take over this world."

"In his view, he sees this world as a tool or a source of power since basically everyone in here has quirks." Amato sighed, devastated by the fact that a great admiral like him could fall in the hands of darkness.

"How... How did he discover this world?" Boboiboy gulped.

"Actually, 'we' discovered it." Amato explained, shocking his son. "You see, I used to work together with Vicious. We were tasked to retrieved Gigabot since the power sphere was stolen by a power-hungered alien."

"Gigabot?" Boboiboy questioned. "Wait! Gigabot has the power cross dimensions!"

"Yes, that's correct." Amato nodded. "If Gigabot were to fall in the wrong hands then bad things will definitely happen! Luckily, we managed to retrieve it. However, Gigabot's power malfunctioned along the way, sending us to this very dimension. That incident happened two years ago though."

"Vicious was fascinated by the fact that this dimension was powerful than he thought it would be. That's why he was plotting to take over it. So, he planned this carefully in silence. In order to secure himself with money, he even dated Ibu Bu, a successful businesswoman and also Adu Du's mother." Amato continued.

**Krik... Krik... Krik....**

"Awkward." Mechabot commented.

"WHAT? **(APAKAH?)** " Boboiboy was now in complete shock. Who knew that Adu Du almost became Vicious's step-son!

"That man is truly despicable my son! After he tricked Ibu Bu, he quickly ran away with her money. Luckily, Ibu Bu's beauty business wasn't affected by that. However, she was heartbroken after being left by the man she loved!" Amato took his handkerchief, wiping his tears.

"Typical Korean drama love scam." Mechabot replied.

"After that, he created his own group of villains and stole Wishbot, a power sphere that was strictly protected by TEMPUR-A." Amato continued.

Boboiboy already knows what Wishbot's power was capable of since it was the very reason why he was here right now.

"As you can see, Wishbot already granted three of his wishes. Therefore, Wishbot was no longer useful to him at the moment."

"Dad, does this mean that he can control Ochobot's power as well?" Boboiboy questioned, remembering the fact that the villain had the power to control different types of power spheres.

"Unfortunately, no." Amato replied. "You see Wishbot's power is definitely to grant wishes. However, it was not an easy task for him since he can only grant specific wishes."

"That's why for Vicious's first wish, Wishbot only granted him the inactive power-spheres that were kept under TAPOPS's surveillance room. So, this wish didn't apply to Ochobot, Motorbot, Bellbot, Mechabot, Gigabot, and other power-spheres that were not in the care of TAPOPS." Amato explained more.

"In Ochobot's, Motorbot's, and Bellbot's case, they were deemed as TAPOPS's members. Therefore, they are left active since they played a big role in carrying out missions. Meanwhile, me and Gigabot are currently under Amato's care, having the same purposes as those three as well." Mechabot continued.

" I see." Boboiboy nodded.

"Vicious had made the same mistake when he used his last wish on you as well. He didn't specified to where he wanted Wishbot to banish you. Therefore, you ended up here, in this world since this world was fitting for a 'hero' like you." Amato continued.

"I see!" Boboiboy responded. "Then, how about the hidden journal? Was it yours?" He questioned again, suddenly remembering the journal that Light had found in the mini-library.

"Told you that one of them was a bookworm!" Mechabot cheered, celebrating his victory since he was right all along.

"Well, I beg your pardon since I didn't trust you at that time!" Amato rolled his eyes while his partner gave him a smug face.

Mechabot quickly turned to Boboiboy. "It was my idea to hide that journal in the mini-library in hope that one of you (he was referring to the elemental siblings) might find it."

"And that journal once belonged to Vicious before we managed to take it from him." Amato continued, shocking Boboiboy again. "That thing was one of his prized possession since the heroes' data was listed in that. Plus, it also contained..."

"Information about One for All and All for One." Amato and Mechabot both replied.

"However, that villain managed to rip apart the pages that had the One for All info since he needed that to track down the current holder of that specific quirk." The pro-hero sighed.

The elemental user hung his head low, trembled as he thought about Midoriya. "Can you tell me more about the One for All?" He requested.

"Well, One for All is a quirk that allows the user to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing them to significantly enhance all of their physical abilities into a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. However, this power also put strains in the user's body." Mechabot explained.

 _"No wonder Midoriya always gets injured when he tried to use his quirk."_ Boboiboy thought. _"But then, I think he managed to get the hang of it since the internship program."_

"Stockpiling is the main key features of this quirk. Somehow, this quirk is able to gather various types of power within itself. We don't know for sure how this happens, but it is most likely that this quirk is so powerful that Vicious wants it for his own." Amato continued.

 _"Midoriya is in a dangerous situation here! I can't just sit back and let Vicious do as he pleases!"_ Boboiboy mumbled to himself.

Amato and Mechabot were now worried since Boboiboy stayed silent.

"Boboiboy." Amato slowly hugged his son. "Things became more dangerous, I know. But mark my words, this time I'll be right by your side to fight evil."

"T... Thanks, dad." Boboiboy hugged his father back, comforting himself.

"Yuck! Group-hug, huh? Count me out!" Mechabot pretended to barf.

"Come here you whinny destructive robot!" However, Amato quickly pulled him.

"NO!" Mechabot wailed, forcibly being hugged by those two.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What's your next plan Vicious?" The space monkey, Retak'ka asked his captain.

"Oh my! Aren't you itching to kill, huh?" Vicious gave him a smirk while shining his sword.

"Well, you're giving the others mission and not me!" Retak'ka growled, probably had grown tried from staying inside the ship.

"It's because the others are smarter than you, idiot." The villain replied, still not looking at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Retak'ka immediately burst into anger.

"Tch!" Vicious clicked his tongue. "Patience you hideous monkey!" He growled. "You'll get your mission not long after this."

"And what kind of mission is that?" Retak'ka rolled his eyes. Vicious would probably tease him by sending him on a mission of doing the groceries. Damn! He really did hate this man!

"To capture the owner of the One for All of course." Vicious turned back, now facing him. "And I don't expect you to fail me!"

"You mean The Number 1 Hero, All Might? And by the way, I won't." Retak'ka answered, smiling with pure confidence. "What about Boboiboy then?" He couldn't help but ask.

Vicious smiled wickedly as he starred the full-moon, a magnificent sight tonight. "Well, kill him, by all means, necessary since he's one of TAPOP's precious gems and also Amato's vital weakness."

"If we kill him, then our plan to control this world will be successful!"

* * *

Boboiboy stared at the night sky, too magnificent in his opinion. It was dreamlike but powerful at the same time. Gazing at it, one could sense the wonder and vibrant radiancy that was far beyond what one would expect.

"I wonder how Tok Aba, Ochobot, and my friends are doing?" His mind wondered.

Truthfully, he missed them and his adventure with them. However, he had to be patient since Gigabot's power was weak at the moment, unable to open a portal to his real world.

Yes! He had to be patient like his dad had said!

"Tok Aba, Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang, and everyone... I hope you're doing alright as I'm! Trust me, I'll come back as soon as I can!" Boboiboy smiled.

Then, the boy slowly turned back, heading to bed now.

**"Sweet dreams everyone..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 26
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 26**

"I wonder how Tok Aba, Ochobot, and my friends are doing?" His mind wondered.

Truthfully, he missed them and his adventure with them. However, he had to be patient since Gigabot's power was weak at the moment, unable to open a portal to his real world.

Yes! He had to be patient like his dad had said!

"Tok Aba, Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang, and everyone... I hope you're doing alright as I'm! Trust me, I'll come back as soon as I can!" Boboiboy smiled.

Then, the boy slowly turned back, heading to bed now.

"Sweet dreams everyone!" 

.

.

.

**At School**

"It's a little sudden, but for today's hero exercise we will have four Hero Class students from Isami High School that will join us as special guests."

"Yeay!" The whole class cheered in excitement.

"Woah! I bet today's training will be a blast!" Boboiboy grinned. This was his first time seeing other hero-class students from another school.

"She's a glasses girl! She's a glasses girl!" Mineta shocked Midoriya's body vigorously as he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Hey there pretty lady, can I get your number?" Kaminari quickly approached the spectacled girl with silver hair.

However, before he could embarrass himself more, Jirou quickly stopped his actions by using her quirk on him. "Dammit, stop showing off your stupidity." She complained.

Aizawa couldn't take it anymore. The teacher quickly gave them an angry and sinister glare, succeeding in silencing the whole class.

"Introduce yourselves." He said after that.

"Of... Of course." The spectacled girl replied. "Greetings everyone, I'm Kashiko Sekigai, from Isami High School, Hero Class." She politely introduced herself.

"Same class, I'm Dadan Tadan. It's a pleasure to meet you." An auburn-haired boy continued.

"I'm Fujimi." Another boy with pale blue hair replied, sending glares towards Bakugou.

"We're supposed to have one more." Aizawa said when the fourth student didn't introduce herself yet.

Slowly, the female student who was hiding behind her friend's back emerged in front, shocking Asui at the same time.

"Kero?!"

"Huh?!"

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

It turns out that the girl was Asui's best friend during Middle School.

"Tsuyu-chan's friend?" Uraraka wondered.

"I'm getting a little bit nervous... This shouldn't happen in nature..." Midoriya hands were slightly shaking seeing the bubbly sight in front of him.

"Hmm? What's the matter Boboiboy?" Todoroki immediately asked the elemental user when the boy trembled from his seat.

"It's... It's a Heroine Snake!" Boboiboy commented, remembering a dreaded memory he experienced during his mission on Planet Dargha'ya.

Yes! 2/7 of him were scared of snakes! And deep down inside of him Wind and Leaf hugged each other, praying that everything will be okay.

As if it was destined, the snake-girl turned her gaze towards Boboiboy, meeting his at the same time.

Boboiboy quickly gave her a quick wave while the other waved back, blushing.

 _"Well, she seems nice!"_ Boboiboy commented, smiling as his fear was now gone.

"Mongoose! Don't get all friendly with these chummy UA guys!" Fujimi bitterly growled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU ISAMISHIT BABY!" The explosive user replied furiously.

"Stop it, Kacchan!" Midoriya tried to calm him down but was ignored.

Their homeroom teacher sighed, knowing that things are going to be rough starting from here. "Change into your costumes and make your way to ground omega, okay?"

"Iida, please guide the Isami students." The teacher ending their class.

"Understood, sir!" Iida answered as they made their way to the locker room.

* * *

**Girl's Locker Room**

"Ah! I knew it! You two went to the same Middle School!" Uraraka commented, seeing the two friends.

"Yes! We were very good friends!" Asui replied.

"Is that so?" The girls beamed as they introduced themselves to Mongoose Habuko, Asui's dear friend.

"So, you're the class president, Sekigai-san?" Yaoyorozu politely asked the silver-haired girl.

"Yes! But, it's a stressful job though since our class is full of troublesome students." She chuckled with a hint of pain in it.

"Well, we've got the exact same problem too." Yaoyoruzu sweat-drop.

* * *

**Boy's Locker Room**

Meanwhile, the boy's locker room was filled with an ominous and sinister aura coming from Bakugou and Fujimi. The others stood afar, didn't want to get involved with the ferocious duo.

"A delinquent as the top student, huh? UA seems to have gone downhill." Fujimi started first, fueling Bakugou's anger.

"Why don't you say it again, Isamishit!" The ash-blonde boy growled, doing all his best not to beat the hell out of the Isami student.

"S... Stop them, Midoriya." Mineta begged.

"It's... It's impossible." Midoriya trembly replied.

"Then... Boboiboy, please stop them." Mineta turned to the elemental user, his second option.

"I already tried Mineta! But none of them listened to me!" Boboiboy face-palmed. "It's like the world war between those two!"

"If you're going to start a fight, then start a fight you can actually win!" Bakugou furiously shouted.

"We'll prove to you that in this exercise, we are the superior ones!" The pale-blue haired boy replied, undaunted by Bakugou's treat.

"THEN COME AT ME!" The explosive user fearlessly challenged.

"Settle down, Bakugou!" Iida quickly reprimanded him.

"We're so sorry!" The other Isami High student, Dadan apologized. "Fujimi says a lot of nasty things, but he's not a bad person at heart!"

"We too, apologize." Iida bowed politely and turned to Bakugou. "Ours has trouble with admitting that he is in the wrong."

"HAH?!" Bakugou replied in annoyance.

"I hope nothing bad happens—" Midoriya unsure that the training exercise will go smoothly.

"Why do I have a feeling that something unlikely will happen." Boboiboy suddenly felt a cold shiver, hoping that everything will be alright.

* * *

**Ground Omega**

"Alright, is everyone here?" The raven-haired teacher looked at the students. "Today's her exercise will be observed by me and one more person."

Bling!

I HAVE— (Like a special guest) ARRIVED!" All Might stands majestically, satisfied with his heroic entrance!

"A... All Might! In the flesh!" The invited students gasped in amazement, happy to finally meet the Number 1 Hero!

"I'm so jealous of UA!" They continued, thrilled.

Midoriya and Boboiboy quietly took a look at them and smiled. UA is truly fortunate to have a famous hero such as All Might as one of the teachers.

"So, about our little exercise, we're going to have you all go through some survival training!" The hero explained.

"Survival training?" Boboiboy titled his head a bit. "If I'm not mistaken, this training is used to train survival skills and helps to expand teamwork or strengthen the bond of a group, right?"

 _"Well, we have done plenty of that since Admiral Tarung likes to throw us in different planets for training."_ The elemental user whispered to himself.

 _"And plus, delivering the laundry of course."_ Boboiboy sweat-drop remembering the horrific training and part-time job they had gone through as TAPOPS's members.

"Like some Battle Royal thing, right?" Kaminari turned to Kirishima.

"Let me explain! With five to four students per team and six teams overall, you will start at the predetermined positions that we have chosen!" All Might continued explaining.

"Everyone has one objective! That is to survive! Therefore, you can run and you can fight because anything goes! Victory will go to the last surviving team of course!"

"If you run into another team and manage to bind your opponents with this Capture Tape, you can make them combat ineffective. This should be a familiar item." Aizawa said, holding a wipe tape.

"Now! Let's announce the teams!" All Might grinned.

**Group A**

_Midoriya Izuku_

_Uraraka Ochako_

_Asui Tsuyu_

_Ashido Mina_

_Boboiboy_

**Group B**

_Bakugou Katsuki_

_Kirishima Eijirou_

_Yaoyorozu Momo_

_Mezo Shoji_

**Group C**

_Todoroki Shoto_

_Ojiro Masahiro_

_Hagakure Toru_

_Koda Koji_

**Group D**

_Iida Tenya_

_Tokoyami Fumikage_

_Sero Hanta_

_Sato Rikido_

**Group E**

_Kaminari Denki_

_Jirou Kyoka_

_Aoyama Yuga_

_Mineta Minoru_

**Group F**

_Fujimi Ramero_

_Sekigai Kashiko_

_Dadan Tadan_

_Mongoose Habuko_

"We're in the same team, huh Boboiboy?" Midoriya beamed, thrilled to be in the same team with the elemental user.

"Please, take care of us Boboiboy!" Uraraka replied, pleased.

"Yeay! One of the strongest in class is in our team!" Ashido jumped.

"It's a pleasure teaming with you, Boboiboy-chan." Asui gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks! Happy to be in a group with you guys too! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " The elemental user gave them a thumbs up.

"Everyone! Let's give our all!" Iida and Yaoyorozu turned to Class 1-A.

"Tsuyu-chan! I won't lose that easily!" The snake-headed girl said to her friend.

"I'll give it my all too!" Asui replied back.

Then, Mongoose slowly turned to Boboiboy while the boy also looked at her. "Let's... Let's do our best!"

"Right!" The elemental user nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** "

"I might let you smell my victory!" Fujimi smirked towards the explosive user.

"Go ahead if you think you can!" However, those words didn't affect Bakugou.

"All teams, move to your areas! The exercise will begin without warning in five minutes!" Aizawa ordered.

"Make sure you survive!" All Might supported and thus, the survival training begins!

* * *

"What's our plan?" Uraraka asked Midoriya after securing themselves in a safe place.

"Can't we just fight the other teams?" Ashido replied.

"No, we'd be at a disadvantage because we don't have Shouji, Jirou, Tokoyami or anyone that can spot the other teams." Midoriya answered, thinking the best way to survive this training.

"But you have me though." Boboiboy pointed at himself.

"Wait? Since when did you have an ability that can track enemies?" Uraraka questioned.

Boboiboy let a soft chuckle. "Since, I have my Cyclone element of course!" His watch glowed in blue light and...

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Cyclone!"** He immediately changed into his second-tier wind element.

"BOBOIBOY CYCLONE IS HERE!" The cheery boy mimicked All Might catchphrase.

"That... That's so cool!" Midoriya shined, quickly taking notes of Cyclone.

"Woah! Isn't this your wind element during your battle with Tokoyami!" Ashido was amazed. This blue wind form was totally strong at that time.

"What's your plan Boboiboy-chan?" Asui asked.

"Well, I can detect enemies using my hoverboard since this enables me to fly around. If any of the teams approached us, then I will immediately inform you!" Cyclone explained.

"That's acceptable since the other teams don't know about your cyclone's abilities." Midoriya nodded.

"Cool!" Cyclone jumped to his hoverboard. "I'll see you in a moment then! **Cyclone Surf!** " Cyclone created strong winds and immediately launched himself to the sky.

"That elemental ability of his sure is amazing, huh Deku-kun?" Uraraka turned Midoriya but—

"I see. His hoverboard is a new kit that comes with his cyclone form. So, in order for him to fly, Boboiboy uses his wind hoverboard, huh? That hoverboard also benefits him, especially when creating winds like in the semi-final match. The winds he created in this form is also dangerous since it managed to destroy a whole wall. Judging from the rotation of winds much be higher in this form—"

"Deku-kun, you're mumbling again." Urarake stared at him with a blank-face.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you say again?"

"I said, Boboiboy's elemental power sure is amazing, right? I mean, it keeps getting stronger and stronger. Plus, his elemental quirk has more abilities than we can imagine!" The bubbly girl said, amazed.

"I have to agree! Every time Boboiboy uses his elemental ability, he always managed to surprise us with what he is capable of! Sometimes, I feel like there's no limit to his elemental power!" Ashido continued.

"Boboiboy-chan sure is humble despite having an incredible quirk." This time it was Asui who gave her opinion. "He's also someone who is very respectful and never boasts about his strong quirk to other people."

"Yeah! Usually, someone with a strong quirk would be prideful and egoist. But then, there's Boboiboy! Someone who accepts his weakness and tries to improve himself more." Uraraka continued.

"Yes, you're right! Boboiboy truly is an amazing person!" Midoriya agreed.

 _"But why do I get this feeling that he's hiding something from us? Not just his powers, but his identity as well?"_ The owner of the One for All quirk thought.

 _"No! I can't be suspicious of him!"_ Midoriya furiously shocked his head. _"No matter what, I have to believe him! He's a dear friend of mine!"_

 _"I... I just hope that someday, he would talk more about himself to me."_ Midoriya hoped for that day to come.

* * *

"Well, it seems like Boboiboy learned a few tricks after the internship program." Aizawa commented as he saw Cyclone up in the sky.

"Yes! Young Boboiboy sure has many potentials yet to be discovered!" All Might replied. "And that's a great plan they got there."

"Aizawa, are you okay with such a boring exercise, even though we have Isami students as guests?" The Number 1 Hero suddenly asked.

"It's the time of year where energy and tensions run high in all Hero classes. Especially at this time, avoiding fights and reminding them of patience and self-control is important." The homeroom teacher replied.

"I see. Well, you've got a point..."

**BOOM!**

"But not everyone's like that." All Might smiled as he watched the survival training unfolds.

.

.

.

"With this height, it may be difficult for them to detect me. After all, they still don't know this flying ability of mine." Cyclone whispered as he observed the other teams' situation below.

**BOOM!**

A huge explosive was heard! A sign Bakugou is looking for his prey aggressively.

"I don't care about hiding! I'll crush them all!" The ash-blonde smirked marching towards Team E, Kaminari's team.

"Ahah— It seems like bomb guy is on the hunt." Cyclone commented from above.

"Bakugou's voice, only one person's footsteps. This means he's alone." Jirou said to her teammates while tracking for sounds using her earphone jack.

"He's coming alone!" Mineta replied.

"Too confident!" Aoyama twinkled, posing dramatically.

"Alright! Let's team upon him!" Kaminari suggested as they now commenced their plan.

Aoyama started by using his navel laser on Bakugou, shooting from the right. Meanwhile, Mineta attacked him using his sticky balls on the left. A perfect combination to take down Bakugou!

However, Bakugou being the sharp person he is, quickly dodge the combination attacks. "A concentrated attack, huh? They know that I'm alone. Then that means—" The ash-blonde whispered.

"Earphone Girl!" Bakugou launched an explosion to the ground causing a loud shock.

"OUCH!" Jirou covered her ears, hurting from the soundwaves she received.

"We got him!" Mineta and Aoyama shouted, ready to attack Bakugou again.

"HOORA!" Bakugou shouted, using his explosion to direct Mineta's sticky balls towards Aoyama. The poor sparkly boy was now trapped in a sticky situation and landed on top of Kaminari and Jirou.

The three of them were now glued together, unable to move.

"Ergh! I can't get free! At least give us a chance!" Kaminari struggled to break free.

"Bakugou, you monster!" Mineta growled.

"You called?" Bakugou appeared behind him with a sinister smile.

And in the end—

Team E was easily defeated by the explosion murderer king.

"I... I'm sorry guys! I'm sorry that I can't help you!" Cyclone comically cried as he was forced to watch his friends getting beaten by Bakugou.

"Eh? Where is he going now?" The blue-themed boy questioned as he silently followed the explosion user.

However, Bakugou killing reign wasn't over as now he attacked Team D, Iida's team.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami tried to defend his team with his shadow quirk.

"Didn't I say— THAT YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME?!" Bakugou swiftly hit Dark Shadow with an explosion, causing the shadow bird to return back to its owner.

"Leave it to me!" Iida ran towards Bakugou, hoping that he can put an end to Bakugou's winning streaks.

Bakugou quickly used his quirk to get away from Iida, dragging the spectacled boy to another place.

A place where trapping tapes were placed on some trees. Yes! A perfect trick he made to trap the fast boy!

"Dammit!" Iida tried to stop, but at last, it was too late.

Meanwhile, Cyclone, on the other hand, closed his eyes as he didn't bear to see another group fall. "Not Iida too! I'm truly sorry that I can't help guys!" He sobbed.

"Bakugou! You're advancing too quickly!" After a moment then finally, his teammates managed to catch the explosive bomb. "Where's the enemy?!"

"I'm already done!" Bakugou pointed at the now taped Team D.

"He defeated eight people alone?" Yaoyorozu gasped in amazement.

"You're too good as an ally!" Kirishima shouted at his face, annoyed that the ash-blonde boy acted on his own.

"Where're the Isamishits?" Bakugou ignored the red-head, searching for Team F.

On the other hand, the Isami students were observing Bakugou's team from afar.

"Ah, they aren't far from Bakugou's team, huh?" Cyclone commented as he spotted the Isami students. Luckily for him, the others didn't realize that he was observing them high in the sky.

"He's back with his team! Distance, 100 meters. Beginning to move." Sekigai reported. Using her quirk, she created a holographic map that allows her to monitor the enemies' movements.

"That Bakugou person is amazing!" Mongoose couldn't help but praise.

"Tch!" Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"They are coming this way!" Sekigai warned them.

"Okay, Tadan! Explode them!" Fujimi instructed the other boy.

"Truthfully, I don't like fighting—" Tadan tried to excuse himself from the fight. However, he only received a glare from Fujimi.

"Distance, 80 meters!" Sekigai reported again which made Tadan flinched in fear.

"Of course! It's for the team! Make them all blind!" The chestnut-haired boy immediately released numerous missiles towards Team B.

"Mi... Missiles?!" Cyclone said in horror. "Not good!" Cyclone quickly rushed towards Bakugou's team.

"BOBOIBOY?! / BOBOIBOY-SAN?! / BOBOIBOY-KUN?!" Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Shoji were surprised by the sudden elemental user's appearance.

"What the— WHY YOU ELEMENTAL BASTARD!" Bakugou shouted furiously.

"Sorry, but I'm hurting your pride now Bakugou!" Cyclone replied as he gave a playful wink to him.

 **"Spinning Storm!"** The blue-themed boy then gathered his wind into a tornado and threw Dadan's missiles up to the sky, exploding there.

"What?!" Everyone was shocked by that.

"How... How did he..." Dadan sweated nervously.

"It's the student with the elemental quirk, huh?" The other Isami High students commented.

One thing they wanted to avoid was a fight with the famous elemental quirk user. They saw his potentials and powers live during the UA Sports Festival and deemed that he was a dangerous opponent. To be honest, they expected him to win first place in the festival, but then—

He lost to Todoroki in the semi-final match!

"Those missiles were just flash-bangs, huh" Yaoyorozu commented.

"Nice!" Cyclone praised himself as he managed to protect his friends.

"WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY SAVE US—" Bakugou tried to attack him but Cyclone was faster as he dodged it swiftly using his hoverboard and fly higher.

"Woah! Cool trick man!" Kirishima praised, amazed by the fact that Boboiboy could fly now under his cyclone form.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way..." Cyclone rapidly surfed in the air and approached Bakugou, shocking the explosive user by the sudden move.

"This is for Iida and Kaminari!" The blue-themed boy flicked Bakugou's forehead, loud enough to be heard while shocking the ones near them.

"Ciao!" The wind user quickly ran away before Bakugou could even react to his trick.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ELEMENTAL BASTARD!" Bakugou was now in a murderous mode! How dare that change freak flicked his forehead?! Oh! He's going to pay! Big times!

"Hah! Having your stupid ass saved by your friend, huh? That's pathetic!" Fujimi's voice rang as they were now in front of Team B.

"You're really irritating, you know." Bakugou cracked his knuckle, ready to commence murdering. Forget the elemental bastard for now since he can deal with him anytime!

"I hope you're ready!" Fujimi growled, ready to use his quirk on them.

"Leave it to me!" Mongoose quickly marched forward, using her paralyzed quirk on them.

"Eh?" Team B was immobilized as they were unable to move thanks to the paralyzed quirk.

"Attack now!" Mongoose said to her teammates. However, she was completely shocked when Bakugou jumped before being paralyzed.

"Just three seconds?" Bakugou smirked, now able to move. "What a weak quirk!" He used his explosion and fly towards the Isami students, specifically Fujimi.

"Stop mocking us!" Fujimi couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll kill you!" Bakugou was near him now, ready to punch the pale blue-haired boy.

"Don't underestimate us!" Fujimi released his quirk that was in a form of pink smoke.

"Fujimi! Don't!" Sekigai tried to stop him. However, it was too late Fujimi already released his quirk causing people around him to be exposed to the pink smoke.

"This is?" Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and Shoji questioned.

"Fujimi you idiot!" The female class president shouted, covering her nose as possible.

"No! Don't breathe it in!" Iida warned the others.

"Eh? Pink smoke?" Cyclone observed from afar. "What happened there?" He was about to check on them but—

"W... WHAT?! **(A... APAKAH?!)** " The wind user gasped in horror as his body began trembling.

HE COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT SUCH A THING WOULD HAPPEN IN THE TRAINING EXERCISE!

.

.

.

"Huh? What's that?" Uraraka questioned, pointing at the pink gas.

"I don't know but we should stay away from it!" Asui suggested as they moved to a safer place.

"That gas... I read the Isami students' data sheets and apparently one of them—"

"Has a troublesome quirk." The teacher sighed, feeling like something bad had happen. "We should stop this exercise—"

"No." All Might immediately cuts him off. "This situation can be called a survival situation. Besides—"

"It's okay!" The hero gave Aizawa a thumbs up, grinning widely. "If things got bad, I'll stop it!"

"I... I'll leave it to you then." The raven-haired teacher replied, hoping that All Might kept his words.

"Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya called the half-cold half-hot user. It seems like his team was also looking somewhere safe from the pink gas.

"Midoriya! Now isn't the time to fight!" Todoroki said, slightly worried since things became a bit quiet after the pink gas was released. "Do you know what that gas is?"

Midoriya gave him an uncertain look. "It's probably one of the Isami students' quirks! I don't know what it does but—"

"EVERYONE!" Cyclone immediately rushed to them, frightened by the dreadful sight he saw.

"BOBOIBOY!" Midoriya and Todoroki shouted. "What happened?" They hurriedly asked the wind user.

"They... They..." Words were stuck on Cyclone's throat.

"They?"

"THEY TURNED INTO ZOMBIES!" Cyclone yelled causing the others to jolt after hearing this.

"THEY WHAT?"

"The other teams turned into zombies when they were exposed to the pink gas! And the one who released the gas was Fujimi, one of the Isami High students!" The blue-themed boy explained. He suddenly felt a cold shiver when...

THE ZOMBIES APPEARED NOT FAR FROM THEM! HOWLING LIKE THE MINDLESS CREATURES THEY ARE!

"Z... Zombies!" Everyone (except for Todoroki that is) dreaded. The friendly training exercise had now turned into an awful nightmare!

**(Present Mic's voice in the background)**

Fujimi Romero: Quirk – Zombie Virus

He spreads his virus around and infects-people! Once infected, the victim cannot be damaged! All brain activity also stops! The victims also randomly use their quirks! And they also go, "Aaah!".

Is this really a heroic quirk? This is too dangerous!

"Habuko-chan!" Asui said her best friend's name.

"It's like Boboiboy had said! It's because of the gas! They've been zombified completely!" Midoriya tried to think of a way to return them back.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Fujimi laughed, satisfied that the others were now zombies thanks to his quirk. "What do you think of my quirk?! It's super strong, right?! UA isn't that much—"

However, they all ignored Fujimi's words since their gaze was fixed on a figure that was quietly standing behind him.

ZOMBIE KACCHAN!

"Be... Behind you..." Midoriya and Cyclone stuttered, pointing at 'Bakugou The Zombie'.

Without wasting his valuable time, zombie Bakugou immediately chomped Fujimi's shoulder.

"OHHO MAH GAWD!" The zombie virus owner shouted in agony as he completely turned into a mindless monster himself.

"Really? He's still fighting as a zombie!" Midoriya and Cyclone deadpanned.

"Aaah!" Zombie Fujimi howled.

"He... He turned into a zombie as well! Just like in the movies!" Cyclone was taken back in surprise.

This incident was similar to the zombie movies he once watched with Gopal and Fang! The three of them secretly watched the movies on Fang's spaceship, claiming that none of them would be afraid after watching it. However, thanks to that they couldn't get a glimpse of sleep after watching too much bloodshed and ruthless acts!

From that day on, they swore on their precious life to never watch zombie movies again!

"A... Apparently, if you get bitten by a zombie then the zombie virus will spread inside you as well. What's more—" Midoriya trembled as the situation became dangerous.

"Once you're bitten, you're as good as dead!" Cyclone continued, horrified. "You'll turn as a zombie!"

"If the quirk user is down, there's no way to reverse all of this!" Midoriya continued.

"If that's so, then we will just have to freeze them!" Todoroki used his ice quirk and froze the zombies' legs.

"I'll help you Todoroki!" The elemental watch glowed in light blue. **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Ice!"** Cheerful Cyclone had now turned into calm Ice.

"Hmmm... It seemed like we're in a lot of trouble here." Ice commented, staring at the zombies with a blank look.

"Please be a little more distress." The friends replied.

"Sure. **Ice Wall!** " Ice summoned a big wall of ice, preventing the zombies from getting near them.

"Yes! Nice job there Todoroki and Boboiboy!" The girls cheered.

However, the zombies were too strong as they easily broke off from Todoroki's ice and smashed the wall of ice in front of them.

"They're much stronger now! Just like in the movies!" Midoriya said in fear.

"NO!" Ojiro and Hagakure shouted, now already been bitten by Zombie Kirishima and Zombie Tokoyami.

"Ojiro! Hagakure!" The others could only shout from afar.

"Tch! Even Kouda had become one of them!" Todoroki clicked his tongue.

"Hmmm... It seems like Kouda is still quiet despite being a zombie. That's a mystery." Ice wondered, putting his hand on his chin.

"Hey! What should we do now?!" Ashido asked, worried since only a few of them were humans now.

"Anyways, we should leave now!" Midoriya instructed, running away as quickly as possible.

But then, Asui accidentally tripped. "Kero!"

"Tsuyu-chan! / Asui!" Her friends turned back, trying to rescue her but one of the zombies was already behind the frog hero.

"Not good! **Ice Bow!** " Ice quickly summoned his bow of ice, aiming that the zombie so that Asui can save herself. "Asui! Run!"

However, Asui didn't move, seeing that her attacker was Mongoose Habuko, her dear best friend from Middle School.

"Habuko-chan..." Asui mumbled her name, sad that her friend had now become a mindless monster.

The Zombie Habuko immediately stopped, tearful eyes fall onto her friend.

"Habuko-chan!" Asui took Mongoose's hands, holding them in a friendly gesture. She knew that even if Habuko-chan had turned into a zombie, she would still remember her as a dear friend.

"The power of friendship, huh?" Ice lowered his weapon, sighed in relief when the snake zombie didn't attack Asui.

"Thank you!" She thanked her. "We'll always be friends—" Asui was cut off by Zombie Aoyama as he bit her, ruining the warm friendship moment.

"Arh!" The others shouted.

"Well, that certainly ruined the moment." Ice commented, sighing again. "Welp! It seems like they're still friends as zombies! That's great, right?" He turned to his friends.

"Can you at least be a little bit horrified by this?" They face-palmed, looking at the cool and calm ice user.

"What do we do know?" Midoriya thought.

"HAHAHA!" All Might's loud voice was heard. It seems like the Number 1 Hero is going to save them now. That's a relief then!

"This voice!" Midoriya beamed.

"EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT! WHY YOU ASK?"

"I have arrived!" However, it was skinny and fatigued All Might who presented himself.

The situation certainly had become awkward!

Midoriya had turned white, unbelieving that this had to happen when the situation got worst.

Uraraka and Ashido hugged each other as the blonde zombie suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

Todoroki put his hand on his chin, wondering what's truly happening.

And Ice... Well, he....

"Everything is totally not alright." Calmly commented, unfazed by the blood that skinny All Might has coughed.

"Aaah! A stranger turned into a zombie!" The girls screamed, dragging the boys to somewhere that was much safer than there.

"Damn!" Skinny All Might cursed. "I stayed in my muscle form for such a long time that I can't maintain it further!"

"Wait, kids! I'm not a ZOMBIE!" He tried to call them back when suddenly he felt a murderous aura behind him.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" The blonde man cursed again, embracing himself for the worst!

However, the zombies just ignored skinny All Might as they passed by him, chasing the other 'survivors' instead.

Well, at least Zombie Sato shared his time by patting his right shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"They... They think I'm one of them!" Skinny All Might was dumbfounded with a hint of offended by that.

"But... What do I do about this?" He then remembered his promise to Aizawa.

Meanwhile with Aizawa—

"I'll leave this to you and I surely hope you can handle this." He said, watching the clear sky.

* * *

After a long run, Midoriya, Todoroki, Ice, Uraraka, and Ashido sheltered in a cave, hoping that this might save them from the zombie apocalypse.

Todoroki immediately used his ice quirk and covered the only exit. "I guess, we'll be fine for now!"

"I can finally breathe!" Uraraka dropped.

"Midoriya, how long do you think that zombie quirk can last?" Todoroki questioned.

"The gas was clearing, so I'm sure it will go away eventually, but I don't know how long that will take—" The greenette replied.

"I'm sure that if it gets too dangerous the teachers will save us!" Uraraka tried to brighten the situation.

"If only—" Midoriya face-palmed, remembering the skinny teacher who did try to save them.

"Boboiboy, how did the protagonist in zombie movies escape?" The girls turned to the light blue themed boy.

"Well— They all died." Ice answered, shocking the girls. "But then, some of the protagonists did survive, but only suffered from a long-time trauma. Like in Train to B—"

"That's probably enough Boboiboy." Midoriya immediately stopped him.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang! Apparently, the zombies were trying to destroy Todoroki's ice in order to catch them.

"They're here!" Todoroki warned them.

 **"Ice Wall!"** Ice quickly made another wall of ice, this time thicker than the previous one. "We'll be overrun if this continues!"

"Todoroki-kun! Boboiboy-kun! Get ready to use your flames!" Midoriya quickly instructed the flame users.

"A frontal breakthrough, huh?" Todoroki and Ice replied. Sounds like a nice plan to them!

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Blaze!"** Ice changed Blaze, the aggressive fire user.

"Let's get them, Mr. Hot-Shot!" Blaze turned to Todoroki while Todoroki nodded.

"Yeah! If we can't fall back, then we can only go forwards! I'll make an escape route! Those zombies can't be damaged! If I blow them away with ice, we can escape then!" Midoriya replied, activating his quirk.

"One for All: Full Cowling!"

"Get ready, Midoriya!" Todoroki and Blaze ignited their flames.

 **"Blazing Fire!"** Blaze concentrated fire at his hands and released them towards the ice together with Todoroki.

Slowly, the ice started to melt, releasing a lot of water vapor as it thins, and when the time is right—

"Now!" They both instructed Midoriya.

"SMASH!" Midoriya punched the thin ice wall, penetrates it while creating an airy explosion. "Everyone! Let's get out of—"

"What?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The now normal and human students asked in pure shock while falling helplessly on the ground.

Apparently, Midoriya had sent them all flying just now with the frontal breakthrough.

"They turned back normal?! I... I'M SO SORRY!" The green-head panickily apologized.

"Uwah! Flying fried human-zombies! Nice one Midoriya!" Blaze gave him a thumbs-up, grinning widely.

"BOBOIBOY—"

"Hey, shitnerd!" Bakugou yelled his name, annoyed. "You wanna fight with me? Sounds fun!" His eyes burned murderously.

"No! You've got it wrong!" Midoriya tried to defend himself, but Bakugou just wouldn't listen to him.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" The explosive user propelled himself, using his strongest move on his arsenal on poor-victimized Midoriya.

"WAAAAAIT!"

A large explosion occurred after that, leaving a huge impact on the training exercise.

"What a huge mess—" Aizawa sighed in defeat. This will be so troublesome to handle!

* * *

"Everyone! We're so sorry that this happened!" Sekigai bowed, asking for an apology. Today was truly a bitter experience for them.

"Don't worry about it!" Yaoyorozu tried to assure her.

"We too ask for your forgiveness!" Iida bowed. This incident probably wouldn't happen if the two individuals weren't so prided to prove who was much better in a fight!

"Bakugou, you apologize too!" Iida turned to Bakugou.

"Fuijimi, you too!" Sekigai reprimanded her classmate.

"APOLOGIZE!" They shouted as the two boys didn't say a thing besides glaring at each other.

"TCH!" The stubborn boys clicked their tongues since they would rather die than admit that they were at fault for this incident.

"Habuko-chan! I'm so glad I got to met you again!" Asui said happily, despite getting injured in today's exercise.

"Me too, Tsuyu-chan! We got turned into zombies and get hurt—" Mongoose replied.

"But it was really fun!" They finished and giggled.

"Habuko-chan! Let's both work hard and become great pro-heroes!" Asui hugged her friend.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Mongoose replied as she returned her hug. "By the way, can I ask you a favor Tsuyu-chan?"

Asui titled her head, hearing her friend's request.

"Can you say, "Thank you for not being afraid of me." to Boboiboy-san?" The girl continued.

"Sure!" Asui nodded. "I'll tell him as soon as I can!"

* * *

"Midoriya, my boy. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it—" All Might sweated nervously. 

"Cake?" offered the boy various types of sweets as an apology gift.

"I... I can't eat..." Midoriya painfully cried.

"Don't worry Midoriya! I'll help you if you need anything!" Boboiboy replied, worried about his friend's condition since Midoriya was full of bandages at the moment.

Among all of them, Midoriya's injury was probably the heaviest since he received a major hit from the hot-headed Bakugou.

"Hmmm... It seems like I got a lot of explaining to do." Aizawa sighed. He seriously has to call Midoriya's mother after this.

And now, he really regretted that he trusted the blonde hero—

* * *

**EXTRA**

"BOBOIBOY!" Amato called his son's name, suddenly appeared in the infirmary room.

"DAD?!" The elemental user was puzzled that his father was here and more importantly he came with his apron on which caused Boboiboy to be slightly embarrassed at the sight before him.

"Eh? Mechamato?" All Might and Aizawa questioned why the foreign pro-hero was at UA. "What's with the clothes though?" They couldn't help but to question.

 _"Ah! Now I see their resemblance!"_ All Might whispered as his gaze falls onto Amato's and Boboiboy's white hair strand.

"Mechamato-san—" Midoriya cried, feeling pitiful since the hero saw him in this state.

"No... No..." Amato shook his head. "For today I'll be the modern father, Amato. Not pro-hero, Mechamato." He stood proudly as he introduced himself as Boboiboy's father.

"You're too bright—" The teachers commented his fatherly aura while Boboiboy face-palmed.

"Why are you here, dad? You know strangers aren't allowed to enter the school's ground." Boboiboy asked his father. "And why did you bring a broom here?" He pointed out the broom on Amato's right hand.

"Why this broom here can turn into a lethal weapon, my boy." Amato replied. "Trust me, it's lethal enough that it can turn into a huge blaster!"

"I see—" They looked at him, dead-panned.

"Now— WHERE'S THE ZOMBIES?! HOW DARE THEY HARM MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS!" Amato roared angrily, ready to fight them.

"Th... Thank you!" Midoriya cried again. This time in tears of joy since the hero wanted to defend him without him asking for it.

"How did you know about that?!" The others shouted.

"Well, a little loud and yellow birdie told me about this." Amato replied coolly.

"Ah— It's Present Mic's doing, huh?" They whispered as they gave Amato a blank-look. 

"AND SINCE WHEN DID THOSE TWO BECAME ALLIES?!"

Boboiboy let a soft chuckle. Today was a memorable day indeed!

He said his catchphrase while giving them a thumbs up. 

**"Hehe... Awesome! ( _Terbaik!_ )" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 27
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 27**

"Now— WHERE'S THE ZOMBIES?! HOW DARE THEY HARM MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS!" Amato roared angrily, ready to fight them.

"Th... Thank you!" Midoriya cried again. This time in tears of joy since the hero wanted to defend him without him asking for it.

"How did you know about that?!" The others shouted.

"Well, a little loud and yellow birdie told me about this." Amato replied coolly.

"Ah— It's Present Mic's doing, huh?" They whispered as they gave Amato a blank-look. "AND SINCE WHEN DID THOSE TWO BECAME ALLIES?!"

Boboiboy let a soft chuckle. Today was a memorable day indeed!

"Hehe... Awesome! (Terbaik!)" He said his catchphrase while giving them a thumbs up.

.

.

.

Amato slowly knocked on his son's room. "Is everything alright son?" He asked. The final exam is around the corner and ever since then, his son had been studying hard.

Being a hero while holding the status of a high school student is hard you know!

"To be honest, not okay dad." Boboiboy sighed while his father gave him a soft smile, entering the room. "Can I just use Solar or Quake in the final exam dad?" The boy gave his father a hopeful look.

Amato let a small chuckle, shaking his head. "You know that's probably cheating right? And besides, Aizawa-sensei would probably notice something weird about you on that day."

"I hate it when your right dad." Boboiboy pretended to groan.

"Here, some hot tea and a cake would probably cheer you up." Amato placed a cup of hot-brewed tea and a chocolate cake beside his son.

"Woah! I didn't know you could bake dad!" The elemental boy gasped in amazement, taking a bite at the cake. "Delicious!"

"Trust me, you'll need to learn a lot of skills especially working in space." Amato half-joked while refraining his inner self from screaming from his son's praise.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, sitting beside his son.

"Math dad!" Boboiboy pointed a question he's been trying to solve.

"Hmmm... Linear equations, huh?" Amato looked and smiled. "I see, what's the problem. You see son, two equations are simultaneous linear equations in two variables." The pro-hero explained while showing how to solve the said problem.

"The solution of two simultaneous linear equations in two variables is any pair of values x and y that satisfied both the equations. So, this question here can be solved by the substitution method or the elimination method." Amato scribbled the solving method.

"I see!" Boboiboy nodded. Finally, understanding.

"Now you try it." Amato gave his son's pencil while Boboiboy tried to solve the other problem with the formula his dad gave to him.

"I... I solved it!" Boboiboy beamed happily. "You're awesome dad!" And then they high-five.

"That's the uniqueness of maths my son! Every composite number has a solution! You'll just need the right step and formula to solve it!" Amato replied, ruffling his son's fluffy hair.

"Thanks, dad!" Boboiboy thanked him and proceeded to study math the whole evening with Amato. Thanks to his father's mathematical intelligence, in the blink of an eye the elemental user was able to solve all the math questions.

"Woah! This is the first time I didn't cry after doing maths!" Boboiboy closed his book. "How can you be so good at math dad?"

"How? Hmph... IT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER!" Amato smiled proudly, folding his arms.

"Haha... Funny..." Boboiboy gave him a blank look, didn't expect that his father gave him a comical reply.

"Sooner or later, you'll be great at maths Boboiboy. You just need to keep study and never give up!" Amato continued, smiling.

"Alright, dad! Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy gave him a thumbs up.

"Say, how about we make dinner? I'm kind of hungry now." Amato suggested.

"Sure! Can we have chicken curry tonight?" His son gave him a hopeful look, too cute in his fatherly eyes.

"Anything you want!" The hero chuckled.

They were about to walk to the kitchen when...

**_Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy!  
Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy!  
Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy!  
Light it up like dynamite!_ **

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"What was that?" Boboiboy immediately broke the awkward moment between them.

Amato face-palmed, knowing who's the culprit behind that.

"It's Mechabot and his pop songs again." The man replied sighing. "Now I regret buying him that (expensive) karaoke set he asked as a compensate for winning our bet."

"You mean the bet where one of the elemental siblings would find the journal or not?" Boboiboy questioned.

"Exactly." Amato nodded. "Well, it was my lost since I forgot that one of the siblings was literally a bookworm."

"You mean the most handsome and definitely most intelligent bookworm, right?" Boboiboy (Ahem... Solar) rectified.

Amato sighed again. "That light element of yours... Is truly a narcissist, huh?"

* * *

**At School**

"Okay, that's it for today's class." Aizawa ended their class session. "There's only one week left until the final exams and I do hope you all are studying properly at the moment."

"I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be a written exam. There's also a practical component. So, make sure you train your minds and bodies at the same time. That's all." The teacher advised once more before closing the door.

"I haven't studied at all!" Kaminari and Ashido comically laughed.

"With the sports festival and internship coming along... I didn't bother to study! Urgh!" Kaminari's cheerful laugh now has turned into a sad sob, remembering the consequences he got from his actions. Yes! He placed 21st on the midterms while Ashido placed 20th, a step higher than him

"It's true that we had one event after another..." Tokoyami commented, agreeing since he placed 15th in the midterms.

"For the midterms, we just started school, so they didn't cover much so I didn't really have a hard time with them. However, with the back-to-back events and stuff, the finals will be different." Sato said while Koda, who was beside him nodded.

"It'll be tough since there's a practical exam too." Mineta smugly replied. He was confident in the written exams since he placed 10th in the midterms. Even for a small pervert like him sure is clever, huh?

"Te... Tenth on midterms?! You traitor! And here we thought you were one of us!" The blonde and the pinkette yelled furiously.

"Guys like you are only likeable if they're dumb! Where's the demand for this?!" Kaminari gritted bitterly.

"The world, maybe?" Mineta replied, unfazed by the furious glare he got from those two.

"Ashido! Kaminari!" Midoriya and Boboiboy called them. "Let's do our best!" The two cinnamon buns cheered, giving them a bright and cheerful aura. Soo blinding that Kaminari and Ashido were forced to close their delicate eyes.

Midoriya had placed 4th in the midterms while Boboiboy placed 6th, two places behind his friend.

"We all want to go to the training camp together, right?" The duo continued.

"Yes! As class rep, I also have high hopes that you will be moved to action!" Iida continued. The spectacled boy placed 2nd in the midterms.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class." Todoroki who placed 5th, coolly commented.

"Be careful with your words..." Kaminari felt his heart stabbed by cruel words since the ones who were reminding him were all placed in the highest ranks for midterms.

"You two, I may be able of assistance with the class lectures..." Yaoyorozu who placed 1st in the class offered to help them with their studies.

"Yao-momo!" Kaminari and Ashido beamed. Finally, the goddess of intelligence has offered her graceful hands to help them!

"However, I can't help at all with the practical though..." She whispered, sighing in defeat.

"Yaoyorozu, it's already helpful since you volunteered to help them study. Besides, I'm sure with your knowledge and guidance anyone can ace their written exam!" Boboiboy, who noticed Yaoyorozu was down on herself quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Boboiboy-san..." Yaoyorozu turned her gaze to the elemental boy. "Thank you for the kind words!" She finally smiled.

"I'm not one of those two, but can I join?" Jirou approached them. "I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions..."

"Sorry, me too! How are you with classical Japanese?" Sero joined, hoping that Yaoyorozu might tutor him.

"I'd like to join too please since there's a bunch of stuff I don't get." Ojiro politely asked.

"Please!" The three of them pleaded.

"Everyone!" Yaoyorozu was touched. It seems like she can be a big help to her friends. "Yes, of course!" She got up from her chair, cheering excitedly.

"All right!" Jirou, Sero, and Ojiro shouted happily.

"Then, let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!" Yaoyorozu continued.

"Seriously?! I can't wait to see your house!" Ashido said.

"Oh, in that case, I must tell mother and have her open up the hall." Yaoyorozu bounced, couldn't wait for the study session.

"Eh? Hall?" Kaminari and Jirou whispered.

"Everyone! What kind of tea are you all partial to?" She asked again.

"Tea?!" This time it was Ojiro and Sero who questioned.

"In my family, we always drink Harrod's or Wedgwood! So, if you have any preferences then do let me know! And of course, you can trust me to help you study too! I will definitely show you how I can help!" Yaoyorozu continued with a warm and fuzzy aura.

"It's like she casually slapped me with the huge difference in how we were born..." Kaminari said, smiling.

"But her bounciness is so cute that I don't care." Jirou continued.

"Look at the difference in virtue." Kirishima teased the explosive ash-blonde boy.

"I can do it too! Want me to beat it into you?!" Bakugou who placed 3rd in the midterms growled.

"Yeah! I'm counting on you!" Kirishima replied.

"Hey! Speaking of study session..." Boboiboy quickly turned to Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki. "Wanna study together at my house this weekend? My dad is at home right now, maybe he can tutor us—"

"I'll definitely come Boboiboy!"

"I would be delighted to!"

"Sure, why not?"

They answered eagerly, agreeing to Boboiboy's suggestion.

"Well, that was fast?" The elemental user smiled gladly, texting his dad that he invited his friends over this weekend.

_"Mechamato-san is currently here?! Gosh! I need to bring my autograph book!"_

_"What type of sweets does Amato-san prefer? I surely need to repay his kindness the other day!"_

_"I have never been to Boboiboy's house. Glad I finally decided to come."_

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki whispered to themselves.

"Excuse me Boboiboy..." Tokoyami and Shoji approached the group. "But may we join as well?" Shoji politely asked.

"Studying together is surely a better way to gain knowledge." Tokoyami continued.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Boboiboy replied. He can't wait for their study session to come.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile...**

Amato stared at his phone's screen for a while after reading his son's text message.

"My... My... My son is inviting his friends over!" Amato squealed. "Ah, Boboiboy grew so fast!" He wiped his drama tears.

"Hmm... What should I cook for them this weekend?" The man wondered, placing his thumb on his chin.

But then—

**_Sasageyo! Sasageyo!_ **

**_Shinzou wo sasageyo!_ **

**_Subete no gisei wa ima!_ **

**_Kono toki no tame ni!_ **

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

Amato stared blankly and sighed. "But first, I literally need to seal the 'robot destroyer' somewhere else..." 

"And I sure hope I don't get killed on the way."

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"The practical exam, huh? It's kind of scary since I can't tell what'll be on it." Midotiya said. They were currently at the cafeteria, eating their lunch together.

"The written questions will come from what we study in class, so I should be able to manage somehow, but..." The green-head continued.

"You... You can manage, huh? " Uraraka replied rather down since she placed 14th in the midterms.

"Seriously, what'll we have to do for the practical exam?" Midoriya wondered.

"It'll be a comprehensive test of everything from the first semester. That's all Aizawa-sensei would tell us..." Boboiboy continued while drinking his chocolate milk.

"Everything we did so far... So, combat training, rescue training and then basic training." Uraraka replied.

"In addition to studying, we'll have to keep in good physical condition— Ergh!" Midoriya quickly rubbed the back of his head since Monoma 'accidentally' bump into him.

"Oh, sorry. Your head was so big that I accidentally hit it!" Monoma pretended to apologize.

"Hey!" Boboiboy gave him a glare, mad since he saw what Monoma did to his friend. "Midoriya, are you alright?" He asked while Midoriya nodded.

"You're from Class B... Umm... Monoma-kun!" Midoriya turned to him.

"I heard that you guys met the hero killer." Monoma continued. "Just like at the sports festival, you guys in Class A just have all the attention, huh?"

"It's not like we wanted all of those attentions." Boboiboy mumbled.

"But that attention isn't because people have high expectations for you. It's because you keep attracting trouble, right?" The blonde continued his trash-talk.

"Oh, that's scary! Someday, the rest of us might also be caught in the trouble you bring and become victims as well... Like getting cursed by the god of pestilence!" Monome hostile commented, letting a hateful aura. "Oh, that's scary—"

"Stop this instance Monoma!" Kendo replied knocking the resentful boy out. "That's not funny! Don't you know what happened to Iida?"

"Kendo-kun!" Iida called her name.

 _"Thank goodness she stopped him or else I would've zap him with my lightning."_ Boboiboy whispered.

"So sorry about that Class A! This guy's heart is just kinda... You know..." Kendo apologized.

 _"Nasty? Resentful? Wicked? Yeah, pick one or all."_ Boboiboy inwardly commented.

"You guys were talking about the practical exam earlier, right?" The orange-haired girl continued. "Looks like it'll be combat against robots like in the entrance exam."

"What?! Really?! How did you know?!" Class 1-A questioned, slightly relieved that they at least have a hint on how the practical exam is going to be.

"An upperclassman friend of mine told me about it! It's kind of cheating, though." She giggled.

"No, that's not cheating. That's right! I'm sure gathering information ahead of time is also part of the test. I see, I should've asked some upperclassmen... Why didn't I realize?" Midoriya muttered.

"Mi... Midoriya... You're muttering silently again." Boboiboy tried to tell him.

"Are... Are you an idiot, Kendo?! We had an information advantage there! Why? Just why did you tell them?!" Monoma growled.

"This was our chance to get ahead of the detestable Class 1-A!" And again, he was knocked by Kendo losing his conscious.

"They're not detestable!" Kendo dragged him somewhere else.

"She's like the big sister of Class 1-B, huh?" Midoriya and Boboiboy sweat-drop and continued eating their lunch.

* * *

**At Class**

"ALRIGHT!" Kaminari and Ashido cheered as soon as they heard about the latest information. "Oh, it'll be easy if it's robots!"

"You guys look like you'd have a hard time controlling your quirks against people." Shoji said to them.

"Yeah! But I can just let loose with robots, so it'll be a cinch!" Kaminari replied happily.

"And it'll be a cinch for me to melt them!" Ashido continued.

"Now you just need Yaoyorozu to help you study and you'll be set for the finals!" Sero said.

"We'll definitely be able to go to training camp now!" Kaminari and Ashido high-fived.

"What're you idiots talking about it being a cinch for?" Bakugou interrupted.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Kaminari and Ashido pointed at him.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou furiously shouted at them.

"If you need to control your quirk, then control it! Idiots!" The furious explosive user continued.

"You do have a point there, but you don't need to yell at them or call them idiots, Bakugou." Boboiboy commented.

"Boboiboy!" Kaminari and Ashido hide behind him, shielding themselves from Bakugou.

"Tch! Always being the hero, huh elemental bastard?!" Bakugou walking towards him, inches from the elemental user.

"If you're so perfect in handling your quirk then show them how it's done. Then maybe someday you'll finally reveal that damn secret of yours!" Bakugou let a low growl as fierce red eyes meeting soft yet strong chocolate ones.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya tried to stop him.

"Hey, Deku! I don't know if you've figured out how to use your quirks a little or what, but you seriously keep rubbing me the wrong way!" Bakugou turned to Midoriya, giving him an intense glare.

"Is he talking about how Deku was moving like him the other day?" Uraraka whispered to Iida.

"Indeed, he is." Iida said.

"I don't need another half-assed result like at the sports-festival." Bakugou shifted his gaze towards Todoroki and turned back to Midoriya. "At the upcoming finals, we'll get individual scores, so we'll see who's better whether you like it or not!"

"I'll beat you with an indisputable difference! I'll kill you!" The furious ash-blonde pointed at Midoriya.

"Boboiboy! Todoroki! You two!" Bakugou yelled, closing the door with a loud thud.

"It's been a while since I've seen Bakugou that intense." Kirishima sighed after witnessing such an intense scene.

"Impatience? Or hatred?" Tokoyami commented.

"Ka... Kacchan..." Midoriya mumbled while Boboiboy looked at him worriedly.

"I can't let this continue to happen!" Without much thinking Boboiboy immediately left them, chasing after Bakugou.

"Boboiboy!" His friends called him since his reckless action surprised them.

.

.

.

"Bakugou!" Boboiboy called him. "Wait up!" He yelled again.

"What do you want elemental bastard?!" Bakugou turned back, finally facing him. They were currently outside of school.

"What I want? I want to talk." Boboiboy replied. "Why are being so hostile towards Midoriya? I thought you guys were supposed to be childhood friends." He asked.

"Hah?! Did the damn nerd send you here?!" Bakugou refuse to comment about that matter.

"No! I came by myself! Now, answer my question!" The elemental user demanded, folding his arms.

"Why should I answer that damn question?! And stop meddling in my business! Take care of your own!" Bakugou growled, ready to leave him.

"Are you that afraid of losing to Midoriya? Or are afraid of getting left behind?" Boboiboy refused to give in until he got his answer.

That particular question immediately enraged Bakugo. "I dare you to say that again elemental bastard!" He growled, intensely glaring at the hatted boy.

 _"Bingo!"_ Boboiboy whispered. "I refuse, once is enough." He replied, unfazed by Bakugou's murderous aura. "Winning isn't everything you know and that superiority complex of yours isn't going to take you anywhere."

"Oh?" Bakugou bitterly chuckled as he grabbed the hem of Boboiboy's school uniform. "You sure have the guts to advise me, huh? Too bad that's all useless!"

"Well, at least I'm trying to!" Boboiboy bravely replied. "You don't consider me as a friend but I still though! Even if you're mean, nasty, and prideful."

Bakugou was taken back a little. He could tell that there were no lies in Boboiboy's words. "Shut up—"

"No! I'm not shutting up!" Boboiboy released Bakugou's hand from him.

"I know I'm just a no one to you but let me tell you this... Losing isn't going to make you a loser! Sometimes losing exits to make you rise even stronger! My Tok Aba used to tell me that, the difference between average people and achieving people is their perception of and response to failure!" Boboiboy smiled even though the situation between them was pretty intense.

Bakugou gritted his teeth. Did the elemental bastard tried to motivate him with inspirational words?!

From the first time he met Boboiboy, Bakugou knew he had to be careful with the elemental user since his identity was very doubtful. He did 'magically' appear and defeated the weird villains from the USJ incident.

Moreover, the elemental bastard already knew how to control his quirk efficiently as if he's been fighting for years. Bakugou had an excellent judge of character and of course, Boboiboy's stupid lies couldn't deceive him!

And what made Bakugou even more pissed at Boboiboy was because the elemental user refused to use his quirk's full potential as if he deliberately wanted to be 'on par' with them! The elemental bastard had no desire to win and protecting others was far more important to him! Plus, he's too nice for his own fucking good!

"Tch! I know that damn too well!" Bakugou clicked his tongue, turning away. "TELL THAT TO MY FACE WHEN YOU ALREADY REVEAL YOUR 'TRUE' SELF BASTARD!"

"Trust me, my true self is a little bit unbelievable." Boboiboy scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Oh! Before I forget..."

"I accept your challenge! Let's see who's going to be defeated with an indisputable difference since I won't be holding back this time!" He said with confidence.

Bakugou let an eerie smile. Finally, someone worth to be murdered! "You're on change freak!"

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"Hmmm... it seems like the 'hint' about the practical exam had been wild spreading among the hero course students." Aizawa commented.

"Fighting robots, huh?" Vlad King replied, slightly chuckling.

"The students didn't bother to question about the hint, huh?" Midnight let an eerie smiled. "That's cute since they don't know what's coming."

"Well, we can't blame the students since they are being precautious at the moment." The principal replied, looking through the windows.

"WOAH! YOU'LL BE IN A SURPRISE KIDS!" As usual Present Mic yelled loudly.

"I heard that you invited 'someone' as an external examiner this year." Thirteen turned to the principal.

"Oh-ho... Who is it? Is it someone we know?" Power Loader asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Nezu smiled since his 'guest' had gladly accepted his invitation to examine this year's practical exam.

* * *

**Weekends**

"Who knew Boboiboy was also rich." Todoroki commented as soon as they arrived in front of Boboiboy's (big) house. "I mean, totally rich."

"Oh my! This is the first time you visited his house, right?" Iida questioned.

"Yeah..." The half-cold half-hot user nodded, slightly embarrassed since he used to give a cold shoulder towards Boboiboy's kind acts.

"Trust me, you'll have tons of funs when you hang out with Boboiboy!" Midoriya replied smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Boboiboy opened the door. "Come on in!" He politely offered them.

"Thank you for having us!" They said and went inside.

"Boboiboy, I heard that your father will tutor us today." Tokoyami turned to the elemental user.

"Is your guardian here at the moment? Finally, you get to spend your time with him." Shoji commented.

"Yeah! He decided to take a few days off from work." Boboiboy replied.

"Ah, I see that everyone is here!" Amato came out from the kitchen, bringing a tray of drinks and snacks to serve to his son's friends.

"Mechamato-san! It's nice to see you again." Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki politely bowed.

"Please, just call me Amato kids." Amato replied, chuckling.

On the other hand, Tokoyami and Shoji looked at Boboiboy and Amato with an unbelievable look. Who knew that the elemental user's father was actually a hero?! However, both of them tried to calm themselves as they didn't want to create a big commotion.

"I see that my son brought more friends today." Amato gave Tokoyami and Shoji a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you... I'm—"

"ARMORED HERO: MECHAMATO!" They both replied, surprising Amato a bit.

Realizing that they were both almost out of their cool character, Tokoyami and Shoji both pretended to clear their throat. "We know..."

"Should we start studying now?" Amato suggested. "We have a lot to learn boys!"

"Yes, sir!" Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji took out their books.

"Awesome! **(Terbaik!)** " Boboiboy smiled as they study together with the help of his father.

.

.

.

All of them smiled satisfied since they got a better understanding of their respective weak subjects after the study session. 

Amato who offered to tutor them was also excellent at teaching since the hero managed to clarify the doubts that they had especially in Maths, English, and Science.

"Thank you for tutoring us Amato-san!" The boys immediately thanked the hero.

"My pleasure!" Amato grinned. "Hey! How about you guys join us for dinner? You can't go home with an empty stomach you know and I'm not taking a no as an answer."

"Oh! Sounds good dad!" Boboiboy agreed.

"Eh?" The boys were surprised by the sudden offer. Slowly, they nodded. "If... If you don't mind then sure. But only if you let us help you!" They replied.

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to have dinner with us! How does grilled beef sounds?" Amato smiled.

"Eh?! Isn't that too extravagant Amato-san?" Midoriya questioned, slightly nervous.

"Nonsense! You boys are still growing! You need to eat a lot!" The man assured them.

"Oh, dad! Can we have the chocolate cake you baked the other day?" Boboiboy asked since he really liked Amato's home-baked cakes!

"Sure! Thank goodness the cake is still enough for dessert." Amato ruffled his son's hair.

 _Eh? Amato-san bakes?!"_ The sudden revealment had shocked the others. Who knew that besides being a hero and a good tutor, Mechamato was also good at baking desserts?!

"Come on boys! Let's make dinner!"

.

.

.

"Thank you again for tutoring us and for the wonderful dinner Amato-san!" The boys bowed politely. Finally, it's time to go home now.

"You help us yet again Amato-san!" Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were really grateful that Amato was willing to help them study for the final exam.

"It's an honour spending time with you today." Tokoyami and Shoji said

"Don't sweat it! Anything to help future heroes!" Amato gave them a huge grin. "Hey! If you have any problem with study then just come to me! I'll be more than happy to tutor you guys again."

"Yes, sir!" The students replied.

"Take care on your way back home and no detours—" The hero was about to advise them when the unexpected happened.

**_Oh wait til' I do what I do!  
Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du!  
Ah yeah, ah yeah!  
Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du!  
Ah yeah, ah yeah!  
Dudu dududu!_ **

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"What... What was that? A song?" Midoriya and Iida sweat-dropped.

"It seems like someone was singing and it came from the inside." Todoroki calmly commented.

"Ah... Oh... Yeah... That's my dad's radio!" Boboiboy covered nervously.

 _"I thought I sealed 'him' perfectly! How did that creature come out?"_ Amato whispered while face-palming. Yes, at the moment he's treating his partner as if the robot destroyer was a monster that needed to be put away.

Who can blame him?! Ever since Mechabot got his karaoke set he's been singing all day and night!

"Hahaha! It's some kind of modern radio that I bought oversea." Amato replied. "Let me tell you this it has a mind of its own sometimes." He pretended to laugh.

**_Ho-how you like that?_ **

**_You don't like that, that-that-that-that, that-that-that-that!_ **

**_How you like that? (Bada-bing, bada-boom-boom-boom!)_ **

**_How you like that, that-that-that-that, that-that-that-that!_ **

**_HAHAHA! NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME NOW! NOT EVEN YOU AMATO!_ **

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

"We're doomed—" Boboiboy and Amato said to themselves, praying that Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji wouldn't question again.

"Well, it really is a smart radio Amato-san!" Midoriya beamed. "To think that radio like that exists! It's so amazing! You're so lucky to have one!"

"Hmmm... it's true that it has a thought on its own. How did they make it?" Todoroki and Iida titled their head sideways, questioning.

"Ah... the wonders of modern technologies." Tokoyami and Shoji calmly commented.

"Hahaha... Yeah..." Boboiboy and Amato laughed nervously. _"We're so sorry that we had to lie!"_ The internally screamed.

"Well, we have to go now!" They finally waved goodbye.

"Thank you for tutoring us Amato-san! And see you at school Boboiboy! Bye!" Midoriya said and walked with the others.

"Bye! See you again!" Boboiboy and Amato waved back, slowly closing the door and—

"MECHABOT!" They screamed and began hunting the supposedly sealed monster.

* * *

"Pencils down, everybody." Aizawa-sensei informed. The answering time was now over, marking this as their last paper for the written exam on the third day. "The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here." With that, three days of the written exam were finally over.

"Thanks, Yao-momo!" Ashido immediately thanked Yaoyorozu.

"I didn't leave anything blank, at least!" Kaminari joined the pinkette.

"How did you do on the written exam Boboiboy?" Midoriya approached Boboiboy.

"I did great!" The elemental user smiled. "How about you?"

"Same!" Midoriya replied. "And now we have to be ready for..."

"The practical exam."

* * *

**Practical Exam Area – Centre Plaza**

"Now, we will begin the practical exam. Of course, it is possible to fail this exam." Aizawa said and standing beside were Present Mic, Midnight, Thirteen, Cementoss, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Power Loader.

"If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." The teacher continued.

The students were confused. Why were there so many teachers? Did they come to see their practical exam?

 _"Something's weird here."_ Boboiboy whispered since he could tell that something big is going to happen.

"I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing." Aizawa said.

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?!" Kaminari and Ashido replied with pure confidence.

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of Courage—"

"Too bad!" Principal Nezu immediately stopped them from celebrating, popping out from Aizawa's binding cloth. "For various reason, the exam will be different starting this time!"

"Principal Nezu! And did you just say different?!" The students gasped in surprise, couldn't believe that the practical exam was different from what they would think it would be!

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat, hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting!" The principal continued, coming down from his hiding place.

"Therefore... We'll have you form teams of two to fight against one of the teachers!" He continued and of course, shocking all of the students in front of him.

"What?! **(Apakah?!)** " Boboiboy shouted.

"A... Against the teachers?!" The others followed. Who knew that the practical exam could be this hard? There's no way amateur heroes like them could defeat a pro-hero!

"Furthermore, this year's practical exam will be totally different since we decided to invite an external examiner to evaluate your performances!" Principal Nezu continued.

What?! An external examiner?! This is the first time they heard such a thing!

"Being a hero is a hard thing to do students!" Present Mic smiled at the now paled Class 1-A.

"The external examiner role is to help us to determine whether or not you should pass or fail in the exam, and of course to participate in one of the battles since we're short-handed and in need of assistance." Aizawa continued.

"Without further a due please welcome this year's examiner..."

**"ARMORED HERO: MECHAMATO!"**

**WHAT?!**

"You called?" Amato said from behind them, surprising the students. The foreign hero let a soft chuckle as he walked towards the group of teachers.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'll be one of the examiners today!" Amato waved at the students while the students looked at him with awe.

"Me... Mechamato is here in UA?!"

"Dude, I heard he's a famous foreign hero working in Japan!"

"He likes a version of Ironman!"

"Didn't you know? He's a hero that symbolizes the pride of Southeast Asia!"

"I can't believe that such a person would examine us!"

Class 1-A whispered among themselves, becoming even nervous now.

 _"No wonder UA picked him as an external examiner. He must have some kind of close relation to the school. That explains the VIP room during the sports festival."_ Bakugou said to himself, remembering the day he met Mechamato.

"Woah! Boboiboy my man! Are you that shock that you froze like a block of ice?" Kirishima teased Boboiboy who was silent the whole time. The red-head was slightly worried since the elemental user didn't reply to him.

"Boboiboy?" Kirishima waved in hand. "Are you there dude?"

"D... Dad?!" Finally, the elemental user said something after a long silence.

"Sorry, I kept this a secret from you my son." Amato nervously chuckled, worried that his son might sulk on him.

And the next thing was...

"Wait a minute?!— DAD?!" The whole class were in shock, much like how Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki found out that Boboiboy was the son of Mechamato. Heck, even Bakugou was surprised by this.

"Why didn't you tell us that your guardian is actually a pro-hero?!" The others turned to Boboiboy, glaring.

"Umm... I'm sorry?" Boboiboy apologized.

"WAIT?! WHAT?! YOU'RE MECHAMATO'S CHILD?!" Kaminari shocked Boboiboy's body vigorously, couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Welcome to the club..." Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji mumbled.

"Your dad is a famous pro-hero?! Why you never told me about this?!" Uraraka fumed. How dare Boboiboy kept something this big from her?!

"Honestly, I didn't know... At first, that is..." Boboiboy replied.

"Uwaah! I can't believe this! Boboiboy's dad is actually a pro-hero!" Ashido jumped.

"And look there's their similarity!" Kirishima and Kaminari quickly took off Boboiboy's orange hat, revealing the white hair streak similar to Amato.

"Oh... It certainly is..." The teachers couldn't help but not to notice as well.

"Such a cute father and son resemblance!" Midnight commented.

"Thank you!" Amato replied.

"I'm sorry for the huge commotion Mechamato-san." Aizawa apologised since his students were being loud now.

"It's alright Eraser Head. Such energetic students, you got there!" Amato replied, smiling.

"Please focus here or else I'm going to fail all of you..." Aizawa threatened a bit while the students quickly shut their mouth.

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships." Aizawa explained.

"And since there are 21 of you... there's also going to be a team of three against a teacher." Principal Nezu continued.

"Let me start with the team first. The team of three will be..."

"Midoriya, Bakugou, and Boboiboy!"

"Huh?!" They turned toward each other since this combination will either lead them to success or drive them towards failure.

"And their opponent..."

"I... WILL DO IT!" All Might appeared before them, surprising Midoriya, Bakugou, and Boboiboy.

"All... All Might?!" The trio gasped. They... They will be facing The Number 1 Hero?!

"Work together to beat me, young shounens! And I definitely won't go easy on you!" All Might replied seriously.

"Moving on, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu! You two will be pairs and you'll be fighting me." Aizawa gave them a wicked smile.

"Against Aizawa-sensei, huh?" Todoroki and Yaoyorozu mumbled, knowing how great their homeroom teacher is in fights.

"Kirishima and Kaminari both of you will be in pairs and your opponent is..."

"Mechamato." Aizawa said while Amato gave them a friendly wave.

"Eh... Eh?" Kirishima and Kaminari gulped.

And now we'll announce the teams and opponents they'll be up against at all once!" Principal Nezu continued the announcement.

**1st Match**

_Kirishima & Kaminari VS Mechamato_

**2nd Match**

_Tokoyami & Asui VS Ectoplasm_

**3rd Match**

_Iida & Ojiro VS Power Loader_

**4th Match**

_Todoroki & Yaoyorozu VS Eraser Head_

**5th Match**

_Uraraka & Aoyama VS Thirteen_

**6th Match**

_Sato & Ashido VS Cementoss_

**7th Match**

_Jirou & Koda VS Present Mic_

**8th Match**

_Shoji & Hagakure VS Snipe_

**9th Match**

_Sero & Mineta VS Midnight_

**10th Match**

_Midoriya & Bakugou & Boboiboy VS All Might_

"The time limit for the exam is 30 minutes! Your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher or to have one of you escape from the stage!"

"Escape or capture the teachers. It's kind of like combat training." Kaminari said.

"But it'll be different from the combat training! Since you are up against someone waaaaay better than you!" Present Mic replied.

This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. Please think of us as villains." Amato said.

"Eh? Thinking dad as a villain?!" Boboiboy gasped, imagining his father laughing evilly like Adu Du. Then, he shrugged. "What a nightmare!" He paled.

"Assuming you come across an enemy, if you can win a fight against them, then that's fine. However..." Snipe advised.

"It would be smarter to run away and get help." Aizawa continued. "Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Boboiboy... I'm sure you four understand this well."

"Understood, sir!" The said students nodded.

"Also, we have the support course to make these for us! Tadaaa! Ultra-compressed weights!" All Might showed them they compressed weights bracelets.

"We'll put on about half of our body weight. It's to give you a handicap since it's hard to move and eats up stamina when wearing this!" The hero continued, putting on the bracelets.

"Hmmm... these are heavy." Amato commented putting on his own compressed weights.

"By the way, there was a competition to decide on the design and we ended up using Young Hatsume's!" All Might said as they remembered the pink-haired support girl from the UA Sports Festival.

"To allow us to consider fighting you, huh? You're underestimating us." Bakugou lowly commented.

"I wonder." All Might replied with a sly smile.

 _"They are allowing us to capture them but escaping is a better choice, huh? However, I bet Midoriya and Bakugou won't go for the second option without a good fight."_ Boboiboy said to himself, shifting his gaze towards them.

"All right, each team will take the practical exam in order on the prepared stage. Those waiting their turn can watch or think of strategies as a team. That's all." Aizawa said.

Finally, the practical exam is about to begin!

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"Well, it looks like I'll have a lot of work today." Recovery Girl sighed a bit.

"Oh? You guys are watching too?" Uraraka said, entering the monitor room.

"Yeah..." Midoriya and Boboiboy nodded.

"We don't have many chances to see other students and the teachers fight." Midoriya said.

"Besides, even if we wanted to talk about strategies... We can't do it with just the both of us." Boboiboy continued, sighing. "Besides, Aizawa-sensei did tell us to come up with a plan as a team."

"I see..." Uraraka immediately understood. "Well for me..." She explained her situation. "It's like there's no point trying to talk to him." She let a heavy sigh since Aoyama was too busy admiring his shinning self rather than talking.

"Aoyama-kun!" Midoriya and Boboiboy face-palmed.

"That's why I thought I'd try to use everyone else's fight for reference." The bubbly girl continued, looking at the screen.

"The first battle is between Kirishima and Kaminari against Mechamato, huh?" Midoriya said as the 1st battle was about to begin.

"Hey! I've been wondering... What kind of abilities does Mechamato have?" Uraraka turned to Boboiboy.

"Well, his quirk is Mechanize as in the ability that can equipped with anything and turn them into high-tech weapons." The elemental user replied, worried at Kirishima and Kaminari.

* * *

**First Battle**

**_"Team Kirishima and Kaminari, practical exam. Ready, go!"_ **

"For this exam, we'll definitely get a higher score by capturing rather than running, right?" Kaminari asked his paired teammate.

"I think so but still...." Kirishima replied.

"We don't know what kind of ability Mechamato is capable of." They said simultaneously.

"Well, he can mechanize, right? I bet I can short-circuit his machines if I use my quirk!" Kaminari said.

"You still can't win a strategy like that though." Amato appeared before them.

"Mechamato?" Kirishima and Kaminari gasped.

"In the flesh." Amato replied, folding his arm.

"His movements must be slow because of the compressed weight. Let's attack him now!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah! Let's breakthrough from the front and aim for a high score!" Kirishima replied, activating his quirk.

However, before they knew it Amato was already in front of them.

"How did he?"

"He's fast!"

"In a fight, you need to ack quick before the opponents find an opening." The pro-hero said landing an attack on Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Tch!" The two boys tried to withstand the pain. The two boys then engage in combat Amato but the hero swiftly dodged them all as if he was just playing with them.

"He's... He's great at combat!" Kirishima and Kaminari commented.

"15 minutes more..." Amato reminded them of the time limit.

"Kirishima stay back! I'm going to use my quirk on him! Try to take him out hardening quirk okay?" Kaminari suggested, igniting his electrification quirk.

"No! If you do that then you'll be short-circuited!" Kirishima tried to warn him.

"But we have to take all the chances we got!" Kaminari couldn't care less.

"Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Volts!" The blonde boy released a large amount of electricity towards Amato.

"You know... You can electrify the opponents on the ground but..." Before the electric attack could hit him, Amato escaped by flying in the air. "But how about in the air?"

"What?! He could fly?" Kirishima and Kaminari were in shock.

"My armoured suit has a lot of function that I haven't revealed yet. Besides, 'the robot destroyer' will totally kill me if I lose." Amato chuckled and landed on the ground.

"Yaaay!" Kaminari has now short-circuited, reaching the limit of his quirk usage.

"Kaminari!" Kirishima shouted. "I'll have us past this test man!" He then charged forward.

"Hmm... Your reaction time is better now! And that's an amazing quirk you got there! Your friend's quirk is incredible too!" Amato praised Kirishima, swiftly dodging his hard punches.

 _"Why can't my punches hit him! Is he really wearing the compressed weight bracelets? He's still fast even though his movements have been limited!"_ Kirishima was getting frustrated now.

"However, it seems like that quirk of yours has reached its limit, huh?" Amato commented, distancing himself from Kirishima.

"10 minutes left, huh?" The hero mumbled.

"Trust me, I really like to help you pass this test but the teachers won't allow me to get easy on you. Sorry, but time to end this." Amato took an iron rod not far from where he was standing.

"You think you can defeat us with an iron rod?" Kirishima said.

"Hmm... Pretty much?" Amato replied.

"Mechanize! Mecha Blaster!" Using Mechabot's mechanize power, the iron rod immediately transformed into a high-tech blaster.

"What?! He turned it into a weapon!" Kirishima shouted.

"I'm truly sorry about this." Amato apologized and...

A large explosion happened.

**"Team Kirishima and Kaminari retires due to both members losing consciousness."**

* * *

"Seriously?!"

"What?!"

"Kirishima-chan! Kaminari-chan!"

"They... They failed?"

The others were in shock since their friends were defeated by their opponent.

And then they realised something....

The practical exam was much harder than they thought!

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"Oh dear, it's only the first match and I already have work." Recovery Girl sighed, heading towards the two students.

"A... Amazing!" Midoriya and Uraraka gasped. The first battle was a one-sided battle indeed! Neither Kirishima nor Kaminari managed to land an attack on Mechamato and what's worst they both failed in the practical exam.

"Mechamato's quirk is unyielding Boboiboy." Midoriya said to his friend.

"Yeah." He gave Midoriya a quick reply. 

_"And he's not even using half of his power. Mechabot's ability is much greater than that."_ Boboiboy whispered to himself.

"The possibility of us passing the exam is really low, huh?" Midoriya commented while Boboiboy nodded.

**"And what's worst, we're up against All Might, The Number 1 Hero."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 28
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 28**

“Oh dear, it’s only the first match and I already have work.” Recovery Girl sighed, heading towards the two students.

“A… Amazing!” Midoriya and Uraraka gasped. The first battle was a one-sided battle indeed! Neither Kirishima nor Kaminari managed to land an attack on Mechamato and what’s worst they both failed in the practical exam.

“Mechamato’s quirk is strong Boboiboy.” Midoriya said to his friend.

“Yeah.” He gave Midoriya a quick reply. _“And he’s not even using half of his power. Mechabot’s ability is much greater than that.”_ Boboiboy whispered to himself.

“The possibility of us passing the exam is really low, huh?” Midoriya commented while Boboiboy nodded.

**“And what’s worst, we’re up against All Might, The Number 1 Hero.”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“You were being too easy on them Mechamato.” Present Mic said as soon as Amato entered the teacher’s monitor room.

“I just wanted to know how capable they are during battle. I have to say for teamwork they scored an A! However, C on their quirk application during battle though.” Amato replied and sat next to All Might.

“Ah, wonderful observation!” All Might praised.

“Thank you.” Amato replied, smiling.

“It seems like picking you as the external examiner was a good choice then!” Principal Nezu jumped onto Amato’s shoulder, much like when he did with Aizawa.

“It’s an honour to be examining the student. By the way, I have a question… Why did UA decide to make a big change on the practical exam?” The armoured hero couldn’t help but ask.

“Well…”

* * *

**A Few Days Ago**

“With the connection between the Hero Killer, Stain and the League of Villains there’s a possibility that the villains will be reinvigorated, huh?” The UA principal sighed after reading the reports about the villains’ attack going on nowadays.

“If we consider how fights against villains will continue to intensify in today’s society, then combat training against robots isn’t practical anymore.” Snipe commented.

“Originally, robots were used to avoid complaints about people being injured in the entrance exams.” The shooting hero continued.

“We can just ignore those. Let them say what they want.” Aizawa replied.

“You know we can’t exactly do that now, can we?” Midnight turned to the lazy teacher, worried that the erasing hero might actually do that.

“I understand why you want to change the exam but having the students fight us in teams of two or three is a bit unfair in my opinion.” Cementoss voiced his thoughts.

“If we win too easily, we won’t be able to give them grades. Isn’t that too harsh?” Present Mic continued.

“Of course, we would take that into consideration and give the students a handicap.” Snipe replied.

“Principal, what do you think?” Aizawa asked.

“Of course, I also agree with changing the practical exam. What should we do to keep the students from being in even more danger? The answer is simple…”

“We must have the students themselves become stronger!” Principal Nezu replied while the teachers nodded in agreement.

“How about the teams then?” Midnight asked.

“First we will start with the teams of three that will be Midoriya, Bakugou, and Boboiboy. I’m leaving in your hands All Might.” Aizawa explained, shifting his gaze towards The Number 1 Hero.

“Me?” All Might slightly question.

“You really like Midoriya, right? And I didn’t pair up Midoriya and Bakugou based on their ability or grades.” Aizawa sighed. “The reason they got teamed up is because of how badly they get along.” The homeroom teacher explained.

“Furthermore, I added Boboiboy to their team because maybe… just maybe he could stabilize the intense situation between those two. Besides, Bakugou does view him as a rival while he’s also one of Midoriya’s closest friends.”

“Ah, the elemental boy is being sacrificed for the sake of 'getting along’, huh?” Present Mic teased Aizawa a bit. He just hoped Aizawa’s decision was right on this.

“Sorry, but it had to be done…” Aizawa replied.

“I see…” All Might nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

“Changing the practical exam was an excellent idea indeed.” Amato nodded, agreeing. “We need the students to become even stronger now that the crime is on the rise.”

“Your acceptance about this is truly valuable Mechamato-san since Boboiboy is also one of the UA students.” Principal Nezu replied.

“He’s my SON, principal. I’m sure he can handle this. I mean, he’s been ‘training’ since the age of 10.” Amato confidently replied as he tried his best to conceal the proud father vibes.

“Hmmm…. No wonder he’s good at combat and using his elemental quirk.” Aizawa commented seeing that hero ability Boboiboy was almost perfect during hero and rescue training.

“Such a doting father you are Mechamato-san!” Midnight squealed. The father and son bond between Mechamato and Boboiboy was too sweet for her to handle.

 _“FINALLY! Someone who saw my worth as Boboiboy’s father!”_ Amato internally shouted.

“Thank you.” Amato replied and turned back to the screen, watching the second match.

* * *

**Second Battle**

**“Team Tokoyami and Asui, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

As soon as the exam starts, Ectoplasm immediately made tons of clones of himself.

“I forgot to tell you… We, teachers, are also trying to crush you with everything we have. Luckily, I’m not as kind as the first examiner. Let’s put an end to this right now.” Without warning Ectoplasm’s attacked them.

“Go, Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami instructed the shadow bird earning an, “All Right!” from his quirk. Dark Shadow quickly protected them from the clones.

“Asui, I’m throwing you!” Tokoyami warned as Dark Shadow threw her high.

“Tokoyami-chan!” Asui then used her long froglike tongue and pulled him away from the clones.

“Good thing we figured this out beforehand.” The frog hero commented, running towards the finish line.

You see, the two of them planned to use their respective powers to aid each other in running away from the teacher rather than face him head-on. The pair decided that it was best to use their brains rather than brawn in order to win the fight against Ectoplasm.

“So, you’re running, huh?” Ectoplasm said as he created more clones.

**(Present Mic’s voice in the background)**

Ectoplasm – Quirk: Clones

He produces ectoplasm from his mouth which he turns into clones of himself that he can put anywhere! He can produce about 30 at once. But apparently, after singing two or three songs at karaoke, he can produce about 36!

“Their teamwork is superb!” Boboiboy praised.

“An escape only those two could pull off!” Midoriya continued beside him.

“Communication skills. In this society, it’s a simple but important skill for heroes to have.” Recovery Girl said to them.

“Umm… I have a question. Even though this is an exam each student is being made to deal with their weakness on purpose, right?” Midoriya asked the hero.

“That’s right.” The hero answered.

“I wonder what Tokoyami and Asui have to work on. I can’t imagine Ectoplasm-sensei’s quirk being a bad match-up for theirs.”

“No, it’s bad Midoriya. For Tokoyami that is…” Boboiboy replied, observing the screen. From his perception, he knew Tokoyami was struggling at the moment.

“Tokoyami Fumikage’s strength is his quirk attack and the rage that lets him keep his distance.” The hero explained.

“However, Tokoyami has one critical weakness in that he can’t defend himself without Dark Shadow and that puts him at a disadvantage without Tsuyu covering his back. Right?” Boboiboy continued.

The elemental user once fought with the Dark Shadow user and he noticed that Tokoyami was struggling to defend himself when his secondary fire element tried to attack him in close combat. He could also tell that Bakugou knew this as well and use it as a hidden weapon to defeat Tokoyami during the training practice with the Isami High students.

“Good eye you have there Boboiboy.” Recovery Girl praised him a bit.

“Who knew that Tokoyami had such a weakness.” Uraraka said.

“I see.” Midoriya nodded. “With Ectoplasm’s quirk he can create many versions of himself as he desired and those clones can appear unexpectedly too.”

“That’s must be the reason why Tokoyami s being paired by Tsuyu-chan!” Uraraka commented.

“Exactly. You see Asui here is an excellent student with no clear weakness. Therefore, she must provide support to her ally. Besides, her ability to keep calm can provide emotional support to others in crisis.” The hero explained.

“That was the 28th one.” Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow defeated the clones.

“Tokoyami-chan, I can see the goal and that’s probably sensei’s real body.” Asui pointed at the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm was guarding it.

“Good job getting past all the others.” Ectoplasm praised those two. However…

“But what’ll you do against this?” He revealed his trump card in which he created a huge clone. So huge that it almost rivalled Mount Lady in her giant form.

“Giant Bite Detention!” The huge clone attacked Tokoyami and Asui and managed to trap them.

Midoriya, Uraraka, and Boboiboy were in horror. Who knew that Ectoplasm would use his big move on Tokoyami and Asui!

The practical exam became much scarier now!

“I can’t put out clones now but as long as I can see you, then this one will be enough.” Ectoplasm said to the trapped students. “Only I can release my clones. Now, what will you do?”

“What an all-powerful quirk.” Tokoyami said, struggling to break free.

“I’m the same!” Dark Shadow proudly replied to his owner.

“Dark Shadow, you at least need to get through the gate!” Tokoyami instructed.

“Got it!” The shadow quirk replied, heading towards Ectoplasm and engaging in a battle for victory.

However, being a pro-hero Ectoplasm easily over-powered Dark Shadow in the combat battle. The shadow bird tried it’s best to land a punch on the teacher but Ectoplasm easily dodged it with powerful kicks.

“He can’t go through against a pro head-on, huh?” Tokoyami said.

“But if he can reach, then we have a chance. Have Dark Shadow take this, Tokoyami-chan.” Asui replied.

If they can’t defeat Ectoplasm then maybe they had to resort to trickery in order to pass the practical exam.

“Don’t look closely since sensei might notice and besides…. It’s really gross.” Asui told him. Just now, without Ectoplasm realizing it she swallowed the handcuffs and stored it in her stomach. This is something she can do with the help of her quirk that can take things in and out of her stomach. A handy ability during dire situations.

Very cunning of her to come out with such an idea, right?

“Can you keep this up until time runs out? What I want is the shine of heroes who can do away with adversity.” The cloning teacher said as he battled Dark Shadow. Kick after kick was landed on the shadow bird. However, Dark Shadow being the strong-willed quirk he is kept on fighting like there’s no tomorrow.

“Dark Shadow!” Tokoyami called him and returned back, secretly taking the handcuffs from Asui.

“Calm down. It’s fine because Tokoyami-chan and Dark Shadow are strong.” The green-haired girl encouraged.

Once again Dark Shadow attacked Ectoplasm, specifically his legs. A huge blow was heard after that.

Did Dark Shadow succeed?

“If we became unable to move then this would be the only way to win.” Asui said as the shadow bird managed to place the handcuffs on one of Ectoplasm’s leg, winning the match between the teacher.

“I see.” Ectoplasm replied. Who knew Asui and Tokoyami managed to trick him? The kind of trickery that nets them a win and a passing grade.

“He’s been handcuffed!” Uraraka jumped happily.

“They passed!” Boboiboy commented, happy for Tokoyamo and Asui.

“Dark Shadow and Frog! They were able to use both their quirks well together!” Midoriya cheered.

“That was wonderfully clever. You two deserved to be commented.” Ectoplasm praised them. He was really impressed with their amazing performance.

“I am delighted.” Tokoyami bowed while Asui smiled happily.

“It was all thanks to me, right?” Dark Shadow appeared, proud of his work that scored them their victory.

**Team Tokoyami and Asui have passed!**

* * *

**Teacher’s Monitor Room**

“Well, it seems like Tokoyami and Asui had done well.” Aizawa commented.

“Yeah, who knew they out-smarted Ectoplasm. A very good job indeed.” Present Mic praised.

“Well, they are certainly promising heroes.” Amato replied.

“I’m back.” Ectoplasm said as soon as he entered the monitor room.

“Good job there.” Principal Nezu said to the teacher.

“It was nothing and besides they well-deserved the victory.” Ectoplasm replied, sitting.

The teachers plus Amato were ready to evaluate the third battle when…

“Hey! How about me and you become singing buddies?”

**Krik… Krik… Krik…**

**Ahem… Awkward…**

It was Mechabot and his crazy ideas again! And because of that all of the teacher’s attention fell onto the armoured hero.

“Eh… Eh? I didn’t know you enjoy karaoke as well Mechamato-san.” Ectoplasm slowly turned to Amato.

“HAHAHA! Whoops! That came out of nowhere! Sorry about that…” Amato nervously chuckled.

 _“AH! YOU’RE BRINGING TROUBLE TO ME AGAIN MECHABOT!”_ The hero inwardly shouted, irritated at his partner.

 _“Do I look like I care?”_ Mechabot replied as if he could read Amato’s mind.

“Karaoke together? That sounds lovely Mechamato-san!” Midnight replied.

“Well, this conversation suddenly changed course…” Aizawa commented.

“Karaoke?! Well, count me in!” Present Mic shouted.

“Yes, karaoke is the best med after working so hard.” Cementoss replied.

“HAHAHA! I WILL JOIN AS WELL!” All Might gave Amato a thumbs up.

“We should invite the other teachers as well.” Snipe said.

“Alright! I’ll text them right away!” Midnight eagerly volunteered.

“Can I excuse myself from that—” Aizawa sighed since he would rather be sleeping then ‘hanging out’.

“NO!” The others denied.

“Geez, what a pain in the neck.” The raven-haired teacher sighed again.

Meanwhile, Amato sat quietly as the UA teachers planned for the now karaoke party.

“Ah… What did I get myself into?” Amato questioned, lowering his head in defeat.

“Hey! Heroes needs to have fun once in a while, right?” Mechabot said to him in a low whisper.

* * *

**Third Battle**

**“Team Iida and Ojiro, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

Iida and Ojiro are up next, going against Power Loader. They’re backed into a corner since neither can really harm him and they need to run to the goal.

“We’re running out of places to stand…” Iida commented as Power Loader has set pitfalls all over the ground in order to trap them.

“What should we do, Class Rep?” Ojiro turned to the engine quirk user.

“The current topography gives our opponent an advantage. In order to keep the damage down to a minimum and defeat him, I think going to find a hero with a quirk advantageous against our opponent is the best choice!” Iida said.

“In other words, we should run, right?” Ojiro replied.

“Exactly.” Iida nodded. “Therefore…”

“FUSION!”

Ojiro was forced to piggyback Iida and yes… This is their fusion form.

“This… This is really embarrassing…” The blonde martial arts boy sweat-drop.

“Here we go! Recipro Burst!” Iida ran at full speed despite the unstable ground.

“We’re going faster than the holes are forming. If we keep going like this—” Ojiro said but then…

“Kekeke! I wonder?” Power Loader chuckled. In front of them was a giant pitfall that he made a moment ago.

“We’re going to fall!” Ojiro shouted.

“Find the best solution, Tenya! What would Midoriya-kun and Boboiboy-kun do if they were in my situation!” Iida mumbled. Then he had an idea!

The engine hero jumped and—

“Wrap your tail around my leg!” He instructed Ojiro to which the other immediately followed.

“Recipro Extend!” Iida used his special move and tossed the tailed hero to the exit line. Ojiro then used his tail and dodged Power Loader’s attacks as he secured a victory for him and Iida.

“That’s amazing!” Uraraka said.

“Yes! They passed!” Midoriya and Boboiboy high-fived while remembering Iida’s words.

“I will once again walk on the path to becoming a hero!”

“You’re so cool, Iida!” The two boys said, returning back to the screen.

“It was kind of forceful, but it didn’t take long and you were quick-witted enough to get your friend out. Not bad, you pass.” Power Loader praised them.

“Thank you, sir!” Iida and Ojiro politely bowed, thanking the teacher.

**Team Iida and Ojiro have passed!**

* * *

**Monitor Room**

“Iida! Ojiro! Congratulations on passing the exam!” They congratulated as soon as those two entered the room.

“Thank you!” Both Iida and Ojiro replied.

“Iida you were amazing!” Midoriya and Boboiboy couldn’t help but be proud of their friend.

“I was just doing what’s best for winning.” Iida smiled at them.

“Yo! Congrats on winning!” Kirishima and Kaminari joined not long after that. Despite failing the practical exam, both of them were pretty cheerful and calm.

“Kirishima… Kaminari…” The cinnamon buns mumbled.

“We’re the ones who failed and why are you crying?” Kirishima chuckled, positive as ever.

“Yeah! I know we failed but that doesn’t mean it’s the end of the road for us, right?” Kaminari grinned, hands behind his head.

“Yeah! That means we have to work even harder from now on!” Kirishima continued, giving them a thumbs-up.

“And besides… That father of yours is a really strong hero Boboiboy! No wonder you’re strong too, you got that trait from Mechamato-san.” Kaminari replied, pinching Boboiboy’s cheeks.

“Like father like son, huh?” Kirishima joined Kaminari, probably unleashing his frustration on the elemental user.

“Midoriya… Help! I’m being bullied!” Boboiboy asked for help while Midoriya just chuckled.

“Next, is the fourth battle, huh? Todoroki and Yaoyorozu against Aizawa-sensei.” Iida looked at the screen as the fourth battle was about to start.

 _“Do your best Todoroki-kun / Todoroki!”_ Midoriya and Boboiboy inwardly said, cheering for their half-cold half-hot friend.

* * *

**Fourth Battle**

**“Team Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

“Yaoyorozu! It doesn’t matter what you make. Just keep creating some small objects. When you can’t make them anymore, then that means Aizawa-sensei is close.” Todoroki said to Yaoyorozu since her quirk will shut off due to Aizawa’s erasing quirk.

“This exam will depend on who finds the other first! Once we can see him, I’ll draw him to me.” Todoroki continued. However, his partner was feeling slightly unmotivated since she didn’t make something with her creating quirk.

“What’s wrong?” He turned to her.

“No… Nothing.” She replied as they continued running.

“Yaoyorozu, I said to make something, but what are those?” Todoroki pointed at the small dolls.

“Russian matryoshka dolls.” The raven-haired girl replied.

“I see. Let me know if you notice anything strange with your quirk.” He said, activating his ice quirk.

“I expect nothing less from you, Todoroki-san. You were able to come up with a plan to use against Aizawa-sensei so quickly and you were able to determine what would be best at once.” Yaoyorozu said, now stopping.

“It’s nothing special.” Todoroki replied.

“Nothing special, huh? As students who got into UA through recommendations, we started from the same place but in terms of the practical skills a hero needs, I haven’t done anything that stands out.” Yaoyorozu, looking down.

“During the cavalry battle, I just did what you said. In my own fight, I lost before I could do anything against Tokoyami.

“Is it me or why does Yaoyorozu look so down?” Boboiboy said. “It’s like she lost her confidence or something.”

Midoriya nodded. “You’re not the only one, I noticed that as well.”

“Yaoyorozu, your matryoshkas…” Todoroki noticed that Yaoyorozu had stopped producing the dolls meaning that…

“He’s coming!”

“Sorry—”

“If you realize that, then you should immediately start acting!” Aizawa said, hanging upside down above them like a spider-man.

“Tch!” Todoroki clicked his tongue.

“In this case, you should prioritize evasion since I stole a march on you!” Aizawa’s eyes shined in red, a sign that he was activating his quirk.

“Yaoyorozu, go!” Todoroki tried to distract him while she runs away. That was best for now!

Yaoyorozu quickly followed while Aizawa wrapped Todoroki with his steel wire alloy woven scarf, tying the boy up high.

“So that’s the plan, huh? Either way, I’d been planning to catch you first since you’re the offence.” Aizawa said.

“You think you’ve caught me? I can burn or freeze these restraints in an instant—”

“I don’t care which you do. Just be careful of where you fall.” Aizawa puts a bunch of caltrops below Todoroki.

“Caltrops? What are you, a ninja?” The half-cold half hot user asked in sarcasm.

“Probably, and this ninja was forced by his co-workers to go karaoke this weekend.” Aizawa replied.

“It’s different from the time with the Hero Killer. I know the quirks and numbers of heroes. I’m perfectly prepared to intercept you. Your plan places the burden pretty heavily on yourself. It’s nice to try and be considerate to the girl, but maybe you should’ve talked it over more.” Aizawa lectured him before he proceeded in chasing after Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu ran as fast as she could.

“How much farther until the escape gate?”

“Is there a shorter route?”

“Is Todoroki all right?”

“Is this okay?”

“Will I be able to get out like this?”

“Where am I running?”

“What should I do?”

Many questions were playing inside of her head. Yaoyorozu was probably panicking now since she can’t decide what to do. Her thoughts raced as she doubts herself.

“Ever since the sports festival, she’d obviously lost confidence.” Aizawa was getting closer to her.

The teacher immediately binds her arms with the scarf. Finally, capturing her.

“What? My quirk is not erased? Creation!” Yaoyorozu quickly used her quirk, creating something on her arm so that she could slip from the binding cloth.

“Against a teacher, I don’t have a chance! I’m sorry Todoroki-san!” She said and ended up running back to Todoroki.

“She’s comparing herself to Todoroki, huh? This is bad. She becomes unable to have confidence in her own thinking now.” Aizawa commented as he chased her.

“Todoroki-san!” Yaoyorozu called, finally arriving back to him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t—”

“Hey! Aizawa-sensei is coming!” Todoroki warned.

“Eh? What should I do?”

“Save?”

“Run?”

“Tell me! What should I do?!” Yaoyorozu nervously ponders whether she's making the right choices or not.

“Yaoyorozu! Sorry, I wasn’t listening to you just now but you’ve got a plan, right?” He asked.

“I… I do! But your plan didn’t work, so how could my idea…” Yaoyorozu replied.

“It’s fine! I’m saying that you’re the one more suited to this stuff!” Todoroki said. Finally, he understood what Aizawa-sensei was talking about just now.

“When we were voting for class rep, you had two votes, right? One of those was mine! Because I thought you’d be good at it!” Todoroki gives her some encouragement, hoping that Yaoyorozu might recover her confidence back!

“Disgraceful… So disgraceful.” The raven-haired girl finally pulled herself up after hearing those words.

“Are you done now?” Aizawa asked, getting closer to her.

“Todoroki-san, close your eyes!” She said as she threw her Russian dolls at Aizawa only to be revealed that those dolls had flash-grenades in them.

“Flash-grenades?” The erasing hero seems to stop for a while since the flash was so strong that it affected his eyes. He can use his quirk!

“Todoroki-san! I do have an idea! A special operation just to beat Aizawa-sensei!” Yaoyorozu used the opening to free Shoto slowly, avoid the caltrops below.

“I have been thinking about this at the beginning!” She replied with confidence.

“Sure! Just tell me about it!” Todoroki was about to use his fire quirk on Aizawa but the teacher quickly erased it.

“It’s been erased, huh?” Todoroki said.

“Todoroki-san, let’s hide!” They quickly ran away.

“Aizawa-sensei’s eyes have become a bit unstable! So, for now, we must get out of his field of vision! It’s just a matter of time… We can win!” Yaoyorozu replied.

“Todoroki-san, please keep checking if you can use your ice quirk!” She instructed as they kept running.

“I’m going to catch you!” Aizawa was behind them now, using his cloth once again to catch them.

“Thinking that we can’t use our quirks is a bad assumption to make. There will definitely be a single moment! An interval of time when Aizawa-sensei blinks before he can look at us again!” Yaoyorozu said.

True to her words, Aizawa blinked, deactivating his quirk on them.

“Here it is!” Todoroki said as he can now use his ice quirk.

“You can pull it off at that moment, right? That giant ice wall you showed us at the sports festival!” Yaoyorozu said as Todoroki created an enormous ice glacier between them, blocking Aizawa’s view from them.

“I blocked him with the wall the moment my quirk came back.” Todoroki activated his fire quirk, melting the frostbite he got due to unleashing a big-scaled ice attack.

“Now that we can use our quirk, tell me the rest of the plan while we—” He slowly turned back but quickly shifted his gaze away when Yaoyorozu was currently ‘activating’ her creation quirk.

“Aizawa-sensei’s weapon?” Todoroki asked when he realized what Yaoyorozu was making.

“Yeah, but I don’t know what it’s made of or details of how it’s made, so it’s not exactly the same as his. However, I made my own version with a certain material woven to it.” She replied.

“Since this is a residential area, then we must keep the damage to a minimum. Besides, he moves quickly with those restraining bonds, making him hard to catch. So, I believe that this plan has a higher chance of succeeding than trying to escape from Aizawa-sensei.” Yaoyorozu explained, pointing at the catapult and woven-weapon she made.

“I see. No, complaints here.” Todoroki followed, believing in Yaoyorozu.

“The escape gate is behind me. So, it’ll be better to watch their approach carefully than to try and chase them.” The hero looked around, in case that Yaoyorozu and Todoroki might sneak an attack on him.

Finally, the teacher realized that the students were on the move. “Cloth, huh?” He said as they covered themselves with dark robes.

“That won’t work you know!” He used his scarf on them, stopping them.

However, the upper bodies were actually mannequins, causing Aizawa to fall into their trap.

“There’s one thing to do!” The raven-haired girl said as she tried to launch the catapult but unfortunately, she missed.

“A catapult?” Aizawa jumped away from them.

“Not this time!” Yaoyorozu acted fast, launching again, and tossed the clothes she made at Aizawa.

“A diversion?” Aizawa questioned.

“Todoroki-san! Blast your flames low!” She gave Todoroki a signal while Todoroki unleashed his flames on the woven-cloth that Yaoyorozu created.

“I don’t know if we can beat sensei in a battle of quirks. That’s why…”

“Have you heard of nitinol alloy? When heated, it returns to its original shape in an instant. It’s a shape memory alloy!” Yaoyorozu said as the cloth completely restrained Aizawa, immobilizing him.

The students immediately handcuffed their homeroom teacher, securing a win in their battle.

“It went exactly according to your plan, but didn’t it go a little too smoothly?” Todoroki asked.

“Honestly, it is inexplicable. When I was about to launch the catapult, I made a mistake.” Yaoyorozu explained.

“Sensei noticed that but still jumped away. Even though, sensei could have stopped it in that opening. It looked like sensei was allowing himself to be taken in by my plan on purpose.” She gave Aizawa a sad look.

“I was just being careful of Todoroki next to you. I could see you, but Todoroki had a cloth over him. So, I’d thought he’d freeze me. I backed off, thinking that was the best course of action, and then played right into your hands.” The teacher backs himself up.

“It really was only a matter of time, like you said… Thanks.” Todoroki thanked her while Yaoyorozu was brought to tears.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” He asked the crying girl.

“It’s… It’s nothing.” Yaoyorozu turned away.

“If you feel nauseous, there’s a pressure point on the instep of your foot—” Todoroki tried to help or at least tried to understand her at this point but…

He’s really clueless, huh?

“I said, it’s nothing!” Yaoyorozu replied, this time in a serious tone.

**Team Todoroki and Yaoyorozu have passed!**

* * *

**Fifth Battle**

**"Team Uraraka and Aoyama, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

“We were so close!” Uraraka groaned. They were currently against Thirteen, whose quirk was to create black-holes that sucks in objects inside of it.

“Oh no! I won’t let you get away!” Thirteen said to them.

“This isn’t good! We’ll get caught! Think! Think about how to get out of this! What would Deku-kun do in a time like this?!” Uraraka tried her best to think of an idea.

While her partner…

“Hey!” Aoyama called her.

“Not right now! I’m thinking—”

“You were thinking about what Midoriya Izuku would do, weren’t you?” Aoyama dropped the question like a bomb and…

“Huh?” Uraraka gave him a questioned look.

BINGO!

“Do you like him?” The sparkly boy continued asking. However, this was just a trick by sacrificing the bubbly girl for victory.

. . . . . . .

“HUH?!” Uraraka who fell for Aoyama’s trick blushed after hearing that as she released her hold on the metal bar and fell back towards the teacher.

“EH?!” She tried her best not to get sucked into Thirteen’s quirk but this just created an opening for them to use.

Oh-ho… Very cunning Aoyama!

“What?!” Thirteen immediately shuts her quirk as she didn’t want to hurt the young girl.

“You should not fight on your opponent’s field but on your own field, see?” Gunhead’s words suddenly came into the brown-haired girl’s mind as she…

Turned into pro Gunhead martial arts Uraraka-sams within a minute.

Uraraka swung a fist at the hero in which Thirteen managed to dodge. However, she used this opportunity to push Thirteen down taking her right arm.

Thirteen was about to counter-attack when Aoyama rushed to Uraraka’s side with his navel laser and locked Thirteen left arms, immobilizing her.

Uraraka then took out the handcuffs and secured a passing grade for them by hand-cuffing Thirteen on the right arm.

“What I learned with Gunhead just happened to come in handy right now!” Uraraka said.

**Team Uraraka and Aoyama have passed!**

* * *

**Monitor Room**

“Nice judgment, Uraraka! I can’t believe she thought to use her opponents’ power to get in close!” Midoriya said.

“Really?” Boboiboy titled his head a bit, wondering. “To me, it looked like Uraraka just happened to let go, though…”

“I agree with Boboiboy-chan.” Asui nodded.

“Really?” Midoriya questioned.

“Maybe but I wonder what she was talking about with Aoyama right before she let go?” Boboiboy answered.

“Eh? Midoriya-san? Boboiboy-san? You two are here?” Yaoyorozu called them, entering the monitor room with Todoroki.

“Yeah… We were supposed to come up with a plan as a team but… Kacchan is being Kacchan again.” Midoriya let a nervous laugh.

Boboiboy sighed. “He refused to talk with us and left without telling.” The elemental user continued.

“I see…” Yaoyorozu swear-drop.

“Oh, by the way, congrats on passing the practical exam!” Midoriya and Boboiboy congratulated.

“Thanks.” Todoroki said, smiling softly at those two. However, he was worried since Bakugou wasn’t cooperating well with his team. He could tell that Midoriya and Boboiboy were anxious at the moment.

Defeating All Might wasn’t an easy task you know…

* * *

**Sixth Battle**

**“Team Sato and Ashido, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

“Sato-kun! Let’s do our best to win this!” Ashido jumped, feeling pump up!

“Right!” Sato nodded as he activated his quirk, Sugar Rush.

You see his Sato strength increases five-fold within three minutes, by consuming 10 grams of sugar. However, the defect of this quirk is his cognitive function gradually drop, making him very sleepy afterwards.

“Let’s see want you can do.” Cementoss said, creating square-like walls from the cement road.

Sato and Ashido immediately went for a frontal breakthrough by busting through the cement walls in front of them. Sato with his beastly strength and Ashido with her deadly acid, a dangerous combination indeed since the two of them easily destroyed the walls.

The two made an excellent job at first… However, more and more walls were coming at them.

“This is not good.” Boboiboy commented.

“At this rate, they can’t win this.” Midoriya continued. “It’s a matter of time in this battle.”

“To us, we have a limit of using our quirk but I don’t think this apply to Cementoss-sensei. He can continuously use his quirk as long as he’s in contact with the cement.” The green-head commented, seeing that Sato has almost reached his limit by now.

“This practical exam is pitting students against teachers they’d have a hard time with on purpose, huh?” Boboiboy said.

 _“Ah, no wonder we’re up against All Might.”_ The elemental user whispered.

“This is never-ending! No matter, how many we break or destroy, they just keep coming and coming!” Ashido shouted, her skin was now gradually losing its natural resistance against her acid.

“I’m sleepy… I’m tired…” It was the end for Sato when he already reached his peak.

“Sato!” Ashido tried to use her acid quirk again but nothing came out.

“Listen, in a fight, you have to see just how much you can push the things you’re good at.” Cementoss advised them.

“Sorry but time to end this.” The hero said, creating huge wave-like walls that swallowed both Sato and Ashido, ending their hope to get a passing grade.

**“Team Sato and Ashido retired due to both members losing consciousness.”**

* * *

**Monitor Room**

“They must be very frustrated.” Boboiboy said, eyes still on the screen. “But then again, this is an exam.”

“What? Mina’s team lost?” Uraraka asked, entering the room.

“Yes, it seems like they reached their limit a while ago and Cementoss-sensei took this opportunity to take them down.” Yaoyorozu replied.

“Really? That’s too bad!” Uraraka said, sad that her friends didn’t make it.

“Ochaco-chan, when you were fighting against Thirteen, what were you talking about?” All of a sudden Asui asked, curious.

“Hm? We’re talking about…”

_“Do you… like him?”_

Uraraka’s face was red as a tomato after remembering Aoyama’s words. “No… Nothing! That’s now how it is!” She stuttered.

“What’s wrong Uraraka?” Iida asked while Midoriya gave her a questioning look.

 _“Something happened, huh? But what?”_ Detective Boboiboy and Detective Asui wondered, hands-on their chin, thinking.

* * *

**Seventh Battle**

**“Team Jirou and Koda, practical exam. Ready go!**

“YEAHHHHH!” Present Mic’s was currently standing at the escape gate, letting lose sound-based wave attack.

“So loud!” Jirou groaned since her ears were sensitive to loud noise.

“Koda! You can control animals with your quirk, right? Can’t you get the birds to attack him or something?” Jirou turned to her partner.

However, Koda was at a disadvantage because the majority of the animals were driven away by Present Mic’s loud scream.

“Even if I plug my ears, I feel like my eardrums would burst. He’s not just better… He’s like a new and enhanced version! I can’t even get close to him!” Jirou said since her quirk can barely cancel out the teacher’s quirk.

“HURRY UP AND COME OUT!” Present Mic let out another scream. So loud that Jirou couldn’t walk an inch near him.

“If this keeps up, our eardrums will be destroyed. What should we do?” Jirou commented while Koda nodded.

Suddenly, she noticed an ant on the rock and carefully picked it. “Koda! Can you control bugs—”

Koda paled and let out a high shriek, scared of the ant on Jirou’s hand. He immediately ran away, afraid of the little creature.

 _“He’s not good with bugs, huh?”_ Midoriya and Boboiboy whispered.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Present Mic continued attacking.

“YOU COMING YET?” The ruthless teacher continued.

“We… We need to break out of this! Or else, we won’t be able to get close to him!” Jirou said in pain since she’s been receiving heavy damages thanks to Present Mic’s quirk.

“Koda! Sorry, I know it’s scary, but… We need to win this, right?” She gave Koda an encouraging smile.

“You… You want to be a hero, don’t you? If so, then let’s pass this!” Jirou continued, hoping that Koda might be brave in facing his fears.

 _“Jirou’s ears are…”_ Koda gasped when blood came out from Jirou’s ears. _“It’s because I’ve been running away that she’s injured!”_

Slowly, Koda looked down at the insects, creeping near him. “That’s right! I got into my dream school, UA! I can’t be giving up right now!!”

Koda took a deep breath and…

“Go on, little ones, Mow is the time to take out the man responsible for the noise!” He said, facing his fears while trembling at the same time.

“You can totally talk!” Jirou commented since this was the first time Koda talked using his voice.

“Koda-kun is amazing!” Midoriya and Boboiboy shined in admiration since Koda bravely faced his fears.

“What, are they planning on hiding until time’s up?” Present Mic said, whistling.

This is when his nightmare came when various types of insects attacked him from below, crawling on his legs. Present Mic’s colours completely drained as he froze.

“They’re coming from underground, where it’s hard for sound to travel! This is why I hate the forest!” The blonde man said and…

“AAAHHH!!!”

A loud scream was heard.

“That’s hard even for a pro, huh?” Boboiboy paled.

“Koda-kun! That’s harsh…” Midoriya said.

Koda and Jirou used this chance to run towards the escape gate. Finally, securing their selves with a passing grade.

**Team Jirou and Koda have passed!**

* * *

**Eighth Battle**

**“Team Shoji and Hagakure, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

The practical exam continued with Shoji and Hagakure’s battle against Snipe.

“Shoji-kun! At this rate, we can’t move at all!” Hagakure said as they were being cornered by Snipe since his quirk allowed him to move bullets to his liking.

“Calm down, it’s just a diversion. Even so, escaping will be a Herculean task. The only consolation is that our opponents’ movements are slowed by weights.” Shoji replied since Snipe was still cornering them with his shots.

“Now, let’s see who’s better at hide-and-seek.” Snipe threw a smoke bomb towards them, obstructing their view.

“Shoji-kun! I have an idea but I need you to act as a decoy!” Hagakure said, removing her gloves and shoes while Shoji agreed.

Shoji quickly came out from his hiding place and played his role as a good distraction. Snipe attention was completely on him that he didn’t realize that Hagakure was slowly moving towards him.

“I give up.” Shoji out his hands up, a sign of defeat when Snipe was already in front of him.

“Aren’t you giving up too easily?” Snipe said, pointing his gun towards the multiple-hand boy.

But then…

“Caught you!” Hagakure took this golden opportunity and hand-cuffed Snipe.

“When did you—” Snipe questioned. “Ah, I see.” He finally understood what’s truly happening. Hagakure’s quirk comes pretty handy when it comes to sneak attacks, huh?

“I have to admit. Good job there!” Snipe praised them.

“Thank you!” Shoji and Hagakure replied.

**Team Shoji and Hagakure have passed!**

* * *

**Monitor Room**

“As expected, Hagakure is a cut above when it comes to convert activities!” Yaoyorozu commented.

“Shoji also did a good job helping by drawing Snipe-sensei’s attention from her.” Boboiboy continued.

“Yeah!” They agreed.

“Midoriya, Boboiboy, you guys are up next after the ninth battle, right? Aren’t you going to the exam area?” Uraraka turned towards them.

“You’re right Uraraka-san, but I’ll watch everyone’s fight until the last minute. It’s useful to see how everyone’s using their quirks, but I also feel like I’m getting strength from watching the fights. Everyone’s really amazing!” Midoriya replied, eyes on the screen.

“Even if they couldn’t pass, they fought until the end. It’s amazing! UA students who never give up—”

“Midoriya.” Boboiboy quickly cuts him off from continuing his words.

“I think you should consider it though—” The elemental boy face-palmed, pointing at the screen. “There’s one who’s totally given up.”

“What—”

“I GIVE UP! Damn it! How can I take this stupid test?!” Mineta dramatically cried as he headed towards the other gate.

“Mineta-kun?!” Midoriya was in complete shock.

Who knew that he was wrong…?

* * *

**Ninth Battle**

**“Team Sero and Mineta, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

“This is crap! It’s completely unfair! How can I take such an unfair test?!” Mineta wailed, like the baby he is.

“Wasn’t he looking forward to the training camp so much?” Boboiboy questioned with a blank-look. He could never understand Mineta, can’t he?

“Why is he ready to run away?” Midoriya questioned.

“If it’s gotten that far, it might be hard for him. For this practical exam, All Might, Present Mic, Cementoss, and Midnight are all especially hard to beat. Depending the person, it isn’t hard to imagine someone being checkmated or feeling like they are.” Recovery Girl said.

However, that was far from the truth…

“Sero, damn it! I won’t forgive you!” Mineta turned back to the sleeping boy who was on Midnight’s lap.

“Ah, he’s jealous, huh?” Boboiboy face-palmed yet again.

“Sero, you traitor! Bastard!” Mineta cursed more.

Sero was the first to go down since Midnight used her quirk on him, releasing sleeping gas from her skin that immediately knocked him down. However, Sero managed to save Mineta first by wrapping his tape around the small boy, pulling him up so that he was far from Midnight.

“If Sero hadn’t saved me, then I’d be in Midnight’s laps right now!” The small boy continued to scream in pure jealousy.

“I wonder, will the boy survive?” Recovery Girl questioned. “UA is constantly preparing walls and making the students overcome them. In order to keep overcoming those walls without losing steam, the students need a concrete goal to focus on.”

“In the end, is there a goal in that child’s heart that he can focus on?” The hero continued.

“I want to be popular with the ladies.” Mineta slumped, feeling unmotivated.

“That’s very direct.” Recovery Girl commented.

“Well, if you want to be popular than you’ll have to ask Todoroki or Boboiboy.” Kaminari replied.

“Yeah, you guys are popular around the ladies, right?” Kirishima teased.

“W… What?” Boboiboy blushed while Todoroki stayed quiet.

“Since when did I became popular?” The half-cold half-hot user questioned.

“I wanted to be popular with girls. That’s why I became a hero. I’d thought that I’d be popular once I become a hero but…” Mineta said.

“I thought I’d stay enshrined in front of the gate until time ran out but I suppose that’s too inconsiderate.” Midnight appeared behind Mineta, attacking him with her bullwhip.

“If someone runs away from me screaming, my sadistic side starts to throb so much that I can’t help it!” Midnight licked her lips, showing her sadistic side.

Mineta quickly ran away from the hero, covering his nose so that he can’t smell her fragrance.

“Tch!” Mineta quickly hides behind a rock. “After coming to this school and having a brush of death, I realized that it’s not that they’re cool because they’re heroes but…”

“THEY’RE HEROES BECAUSE THEY’RE COOL! Right, Midoriya?!” Mineta said, finally unleashing his secret plan that he’s been carrying.

“Listen Midnight! I ran away from the gate, whined, fanned your sadistic side and drew you all the way here! I did that in order to be cool!” The grape boy shouted.

“Are you saying you had me in the palm of your hand? I won’t let you!” Midnight rips her clothes, realising more of her quirk.

However, Mineta was fully prepared for battle, taping his nose and mouth with Sero’s tape while his purple balls on his hands.

“There’s no need to fight! Because my special move has already worked!” The small quickly threw the purple balls towards Midnight, trapping her in those as he rushed forward.

“Grape Rush!” Mineta said as he managed to pass Midnight.

“That’s pretty amazing!” Midnight praised.

“He got her stuck far away from the gate so her Somnambulist wouldn’t be able to reach!” Midoriya commented.

“Oh, he’s pretty clever. He had me completely fooled.” Recovery Girl said.

“Geez, if you hadn’t saved me, then I wouldn’t work this hard.” Mineta dragged Sero with him to the escape gate.

“Just this once, we’ll save the women for another day!” The small boy continued, passing the practical exam.

**Team Sero and Mineta have passed!**

* * *

**Teacher’s Monitor Room**

“Who knew that Mineta had us completely fooled, huh?” Amato sighed since he did fell for Mineta’s pathetic act.

“I know right?” Power Loader replied.

“Now, it’s time for the tenth and final battle, huh?” The armoured hero’s eyes fell on the screen again.

As a pro-hero, he knew that this will be a tough battle since they’re up against All Might.

“I have a feeling that All Might is not going to play nice in this battle.” Amato mumbled, worried about the next team.

Meanwhile Mechabot…

 _“Yeah! But I’m more worried about you since you’ll go berserk if your son gets hurt!”_ The power sphere whispered.

 _“And since when did you bring ‘The Modern Broom’ in here?!”_ Mechabot inwardly shouted, seeing that there was an old broom behind Amato’s chair.

_“I should be the one who making troubles!”_

_“NOT YOU AMATO!”_

* * *

**Final Battle**

**“Team Midoriya, Bakugou, and Boboiboy, practical exam. Ready, go!”**

_“Ah, this is an intense situation we’re having. I hope we can pass easily.”_ Boboiboy sighed since it was very awkward between them at the moment. Neither Bakugou nor Midoriya decided to talk and not to mention they don’t have a proper strategy in their hand.

“Tch!” Bakugou was the one that moved first, marching forward angrily.

 _“Seriously, what’s his problem?!”_ Boboiboy groaned inwardly as they decided to follow the explosive user.

“K-Kacchan, for this exam, the teacher is the villain and we’re the heroes! So, we need to keep in mind the villain’s combat ability and chose either to fight or to run!” Izuku tried his best to talk things out with Bakugou.

“But our case, the villain is All Might and fighting against him is dangerous! I think it’s a really bad idea, anyway—" The green-head even went to the length to warn Bakugou since picking a fight against All Might was really dangerous and that they should run away.

“Why should we run away?! It’d definitely be better if we beat him up!” Bakugou shouted.

“Gee, what a fruitful idea you got there Bakugou. You know that we should avoid combat if we can no matter what, right? All Might is way stronger than us.” Boboiboy said in annoyance.

“We’ll toy with him until it’s almost over, and then once he’s tired out, I’ll beat him!” The explosive user ignored their words.

 _“It’s really hard for us to deal with Kacchan…”_ Midoriya whispered.

“Big words there Bakugou. Don’t you realize that All Might is an experienced hero? Just stop being stubborn and listen to us! We want to pass the exam, right? And we can’t do that without teamwork!” Boboiboy ran and stood in front of Bakugou, stopping him from walking even further.

“Don’t say another word! It’s pissing me off! Just because things are going better for you doesn’t mean you should talk!” Bakugou’s anger has reached its peak now. The ash-blonde was about to smack Boboiboy on the face when the elemental user caught his hand, shocking Bakugou and Midoriya.

“Violence doesn’t solve anything!” Boboiboy gave Bakugou a serious look as his watch glowed in a golden light.

**“Elemental Power! Boboiboy Quake!”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 29
> 
> English is not my mother language!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes, bad English, typos & so on!
> 
> Warning! Contains Offensive Language!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 29**

"Why should we run away?! It'd definitely be better if we beat him up!" Bakugou shouted.

"Gee, what a fruitful idea you got there Bakugou. You know that we should avoid combat if we can no matter what, right? All Might is way stronger than us." Boboiboy said in annoyance.

"We'll toy with him until it's almost over, and then once he's tired out, I'll beat him!" The explosive user ignored their words.

 _"It's really hard for us to deal with Kacchan..."_ Midoriya whispered.

"Big words there Bakugou. Don't you realize that All Might is an experienced hero? Just stop being stubborn and listen to us! We want to pass the exam, right? And we can't do that without teamwork!" Boboiboy ran and stood in front of Bakugou, stopping him from walking even further.

"Don't say another word! It's pissing me off! Just because things are going better for you doesn't mean you should talk!" Bakugou's anger has reached its peak now. The ash-blonde was about to smack Boboiboy on the face when the elemental user caught his hand, shocking Bakugou and Midoriya.

"Violence doesn't solve anything!" Boboiboy gave Bakugou a serious look as his watch glowed in a golden light.

**"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Quake!"**

.

.

.

This wasn't Quake's first appearance in the hero world, it was his second to be exact. However, this was his official meeting with his friends.

He wondered, how would they react?

Upon using his 2nd tier earth element, Boboiboy's orange outfit has now turned black with shimmering yellow earthquake patterns. Warm brown eyes have been replaced with golden ones. 

Oh! And don't forget his iconic quake fists of course!

 _"Elemental bastard / Boboiboy is using his earth element second form!"_ Bakugou and Midoriya mumbled.

They already witnessed his lightning, wind, fire, and water evolved form and now the earth element.

That means, two more... The leaf and the light element.

The others in the monitor room gasped in amazement when Quake was revealed!

"Woah! His earth evolved form looks awesome!" Kirishima and Kaminari commented.

"Finally, you revealed your quake form, huh?" Tokoyami said, remembering the unintentional words Blaze said during their fight.

"Quake, huh? I wonder what kind of abilities he can do with that form?" Todoroki wondered.

"Whatever it is, I bet his quake form is a strong one much like the other elements." Iida replied.

"The exam is already starting! We can't argue anymore! We need to focus to win this battle!" Quake turned to his teammates.

"Now, I know you want to prove that you're much better Bakugou, but do that later please." The golden-eyed boy politely said to Bakugou, smiling.

"Or else... I'll be breaking this wrist of yours." Plus, with a light threat added, still smiling by the way.

"Don't order me around bastard!" Bakugou shouted at him, pulling his wrist away from Quake.

"Well, I'm not stopping until you finally act responsibly and contribute as a team player!" Quake replied back, putting his hands on his hip like an angered mother.

 _"I knew putting Boboiboy in that group was a good idea. He knew exactly what the team needed."_ Aizawa silently commented. 

Meanwhile, Amato tried his best to keep his cool.

 _"Calm down... This is a test... This is a test..."_ The armoured hero said to himself since he was furious that Bakugou almost slapped his beloved son.

Midoriya let a breath of relief. _"The situation got less intense thanks to Boboiboy!"_ He mumbled when Quake was still nagging Bakugou while the explosive boy yelled back, refusing to follow his orders.

"Huh?!" Quake noticed a sudden movement occurring on the ground's surface.

"Guys! All Might is attacking!" He immediately warned, shocking Midoriya and Bakugou.

"How did you know that—"

 **"Earth Wall!"** The golden-eyed boy immediately created a wall of earth to protect them from being blown away by All Might's air punches.

As he expected, the air punches were so strong that his earth wall easily crumbled from impact. So, in order to defend from All Might's attacks, Quake created multiple earth walls that surrounded them.

"I see that you managed to defend from my attacks. Good job there Young Boboiboy." All Might praised. Finally, revealing himself to them.

"Those air punches were strong enough to destroy everything on its way, huh?" Quake commented. "You sure didn't hold back All Might."

"What... What is this... This sense of intimidation?!" Midoriya trembled in fear while Bakugou smiled excitedly, couldn't wait to face All Might.

"If you think of this as an exam, you'll be sorry. I am a villain, heroes! Come at me with everything you've got!" All Might gave them a murderous look, fitting for his villain role.

"We... We can't take him head-on! Let's run!" Midoriya said.

"Midoriya is right!" Quake agreed. While Bakugou was still stubborn with his decision to fight All Might.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugou said to them, attacking All Might.

"Stun Grenade!" The explosive user created a sphere of light between his hands. This flash of light immediately blinded All Might. "Come at me, you said? Even if you didn't say anything, I was gonna do that—"

However, All Might being the professional hero he is grabbed Bakugou's face, stopping Bakugou from advancing.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" The blonde hero slightly shouted when Bakugou ignited his explosion right at his face.

 _"Normally, if you grab someone's face, they reflexively try to move your hand. This kid is only thinking about defeating me, huh?"_ All Might inwardly comment. 

The hero then proceeded in slamming Bakugou hard on the ground. "With such weak consecutive hits, it just stings, though."

"And then..." All Might turned back and in a blink of an eye, he was standing behind Midoriya. "You're not off the hook either, Young Midoriya. Are you leaving your teammate and running away?" He said and was about to hit Midoriya when...

"No, you don't! **Earth Pillar Grab!** " Quake created two giants earth hands, grasping All Might, locking his movements.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya called him.

 _"Young Boboiboy is really sensitive towards his surroundings, huh? Plus, he acts quickly to protect his friends with his elemental quirk. Let me test him a bit..."_ All Might inwardly commented.

"Ah, I certainly didn't forget about you Young Boboiboy." Using his mighty strength, the hero released himself from the earth grip.

"What? **(Apakah?)** " Quake was in shock when All Might easily destroy his giant earth hands. 

Well, they didn't call All Might the Number 1 Hero for nothing, huh?

"Knowing you, had me realized something. Your great weakness is..." All Might appeared behind Midoriya again, surprising the greenette again.

"YOUR FRIENDS!" With that, All Might threw Midoriya towards Bakugou, collided with each other.

"I wonder how are you going to protect your teammates now?" The hero then dashed forward, ready to land a punch on them.

However—

 **"Earth Golem!"** Quake quickly summoned Giga, protecting them from the pretend villain, All Might.

"What?!" All Might, Midoriya, and Bakugou were in a big surprise. "He can create an earth golem now?!"

"I'm sorry All Might! Since you're a villain then... **Giga Punch!** " The earth golem landed an attack on All Might, sending him flying to a distant place.

"WOAH!" The whole class gasped. So, Boboiboy in his quake form can create an earth giant?!

They couldn't believe that Boboiboy was hiding such an amazing ability!

"That's so cool!" Uraraka jumped, amazed by Quake's golem.

"He can create earth golems now? Man, Boboiboy gets stronger and stronger the moment he reveals more of his elemental evolved forms!" Kirishima commented.

"That golem of his looks intimidating. Don't you think?" Kaminari replied.

"Yeah... I bet that thing can turn Mineta into a crushed grape in a minute." Sero said, scaring Mineta.

"Don't you dare give that idea to Boboiboy!" Mineta said back.

"I see that his defence became even stronger in that form." Todoroki said, miss-matched coloured eyes still landed on Giga.

"You're right and by the looks of it he can control the golem with his own movements." Iida said.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT?! ELEMENTAL BOY HAS A ROCK GOLEM NOW?!" Present Mic shouted. 

Deep down inside of him, he was glad that he didn't face Boboiboy since the boy could literally send him flying just like All Might.

Even the teachers were amazed by Giga's first appearance.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Aizawa commented.

"Ah, your son's elemental ability is truly mysterious Mechamato." Principal Nezu said to Amato.

"Thank you." Amato coolly replied while...

 _"YES! TAKE HIM DOWN BOBOIBOY!"_ His inner self shouted, like a fanboy in a concert.

"Midoriya! Bakugou! Are you alright?" Quake ran towards his teammates, making sure that they were okay.

Midoriya nodded while Bakugou growled, probably humiliated that Quake saved him from getting his ass-kicked by their opponent.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BAS—"

"Oh, before I forget... Meet Giga, my earth golem." Quake cuts him off by introducing his earth golem to his friends. "Giga, this my friends and teammates for today."

"So, it has a name, huh?" Midoriya and Bakugou sweat-drop.

"It's nice meeting you Giga-san!" Midoriya waved at the earth golem.

"Giga? OMG, that's so cute!" The girls squealed while the boys...

"Really Boboiboy? Even your earth golem has a cool name?" They mumbled.

"He's coming again!" Quake warned them, sensing a movement on the ground. "Guys! We don't have much time! We have to think an idea to win this or else we might lose—"

"Going somewhere?" Like a ninja, All Might appeared suddenly behind him.

"GIGA!" Quake immediately defend himself with Giga as a shield.

"Young Boboiboy you are truly great in battles. That's why I need to take you down first!" All Might said and...

 **"Texas Smash!"** All Might throws a punch directly at Quake and Giga, blowing them away as they slammed hard on one of the building.

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya shouted worriedly. Who knew that All Might was so desperate to defeat him that he used one of his strongest moves on the elemental boy!

"Boboiboy!" Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida trembled. There's no way one could survive that ruthless attack!

"This is a test... This is a test... This is a test..." Amato tried to calm himself down, trying his best to be mad or act crazy like turning the table upside down.

"Now one down... Two more to go..." All Might gave turned to Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Come at me! All Might!" Bakugou walked towards him.

"Ka... Kacchan! I told you, there's no way you can win facing him head-on!" Midoriya tried to stop him.

"Shut up! I'll win! That's what it means to be a hero!" Bakugou growled, still not listening.

"Then, it's even more important to avoid—" Midoriya quickly chased after him, pulling Bakugou's arm.

"Let go! Don't touch me!" Bakugou smacked his hands away.

"For now, here's a present for the one who wants to run away!" All Might pin Midoriya to the ground broken steel, sealing the freckled boy's movements.

Without wasting his time, All Might throws a hard hit on Bakugou. Due to the hard impact, he received Bakugou throws up while Midoriya could only watch his childhood friend being beaten up by the one he admired the most.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted. First Boboiboy, then Kacchan! He can't bear to see this anymore!

"I'm... I'm... not done yet!" Bakugou tried to stand up despite the heavy damage he received. This particular scene suddenly triggered a memory during their childhood.

 _"You're a jerk but... No matter what, you always make sure you are the winner! I admired you for that!"_ Midoriya tried to break free from the steels that were pinning him down.

No! He can't let All Might continue beating up his friends, can he?

"I know why you're so angry. It's because of Young Midoriya's sudden improvement, right?" All Might walked towards Bakugou, giving him a piece of advice.

"You know there's no way Level 1 and Level 50 power can improve at the same time. There's so much wasted potential in you. Do you understand? You still have so much room to grow! But I'm not talking about power—"

"Shut up, All Might. If I have to get help from that scum then..." Bakugou slowly replied.

"I'd rather lose!"

" I see..." Midoriya mumbled, finally activating his quirk.

"Don't regret this..." All Might lifted his hands, ready to attack.

Out of nowhere, Midoriya hit Bakugou on the face, knocking the ash-blonde boy down again.

"Don't you dare say that you'd rather lose!" Midoriya said angrily the fact that Bakugou was going against what he always strived for that is...

**To Be The Winner No Matter What!**

"Damn you... How dare you hit me?!" Bakugou tried to get up again, giving the green-head a murderous aura.

"As I said, don't you dare say that you'd rather lose Kacchan! Before you give up, at least try using me!" Midoriya said back.

"Huh?! Who are you to tell me that you damn nerd!" Bakugou slowly walked towards him.

"Someone who wants to win this fight! Besides, you're you because you never give up on winning, right?" The current owner of the One For All quirk replied.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU POWER ISN'T NEEDED TO PASS—"

"Stop yelling! That's why we can never have a real conversation! You never listen!" Midoriya shouted.

"SHUT UP! OR ELSE I'LL KILL—"

**BAAAM!**

A loud smack on the head was heard.

"Stop fighting this instance!" The golden-eyed boy gave his teammates a hard smack **(please take note that he was wearing his quake gloves)** , knocking them out from their rising anger.

"You two were fighting while I was gone? How childish of you considering that this is a real battle." Quake folded his arms, didn't forget to give those two a threatening death glare, much like when he did when Blaze sent the house on fire again.

"I got two words for you two..." Quake continued.

"Grow. Up."

**Krik... Krik... Krik...**

_"I rest my case. My decision was right after all. Boboiboy fits well with them."_ Aizawa inwardly commented.

 _"That's my boy!"_ Inner Amato praised with a smug expression.

"Did... Did he just tell them to grow up? Like seriously?" Kirishima couldn't believe what's happening.

"I think I'm not deaf. I think he did say that." Kaminari replied, still shocked.

"Boboiboy sure has the guts to tell them something like that, huh?" Sero continued.

"Admirable qualities." Tokoyami said.

Midoriya and Bakugou were shocked! Boboiboy was pretty much fine considering that All Might almost killed him with his Texas Smash.

"You're fine?" Funny that this came out from their mouth.

"Perfectly fine to be exact. It takes much more than that to kill me." Quake calmly replied.

 _"Besides, I was blasted to outer space by a pirate alien and still survive after that. It's safe to say that I'm blessed."_ The earth user said to himself.

"Young Boboiboy... You..." All Might was glad that the boy was okay and standing, but deep down he felt terrible since he literally didn't hold back against Boboiboy just now.

"Stop! Stay where you are. I'm talking to them right now." Quake turned to the hero, giving him a serious **(ahem... murderous)** look. "I'll deal with you later."

"Understood." All Might immediately followed his orders. For some reason, Quake's aura reminded him of his fierce teacher, Gran Torino.

 _"Bo... Boboiboy is amazing."_ Midoriya was amazed since All Might actually listened to the elemental user.

"Who would thought that a 15 year old boy managed to scare the Number 1 Hero." Snipe commented while the other teachers nodded.

"Now..." Quake turned back to Midoriya and Bakugou, smacking them on the head once more.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Midoriya and Bakugou rubbed their heads.

"Knocking some sense in you of course." The earth manipulator replied, hands on his hips.

"Bakugou! You want to defeat All Might, right? Let's face it, you have amazing combat sense, but why are you in such a hurry?" Quake said.

"And Midoriya, I know you want to run since All Might is a difficult opponent to defeat, right?" The golden-eyed boy turned to Midoriya.

 _"Midoriya probably admire All Might too much that to him, he's like a god."_ The earth manipulator said quietly.

"Both of you fall apart in a second when it comes to each other. Envy, hate, pursuit, awe, rejection, pride. These are the feelings that dwelled inside of you with each other piled up one on top of the other. That's why you guys don't know how to interact or communicate anymore." Quake continued.

This was something he realized after observing those two. To Midoriya, Bakugou was some kind of inspiration for him to be stronger. He can also tell that Midoriya admired Bakugou's talent in-hero professionalism. This was opposite to Bakugou though. 

In Bakugou's view, Midoriya was some kind of obstacle for him to become number one. In fact, the thing he hates the most is losing to Midoriya. That's why he will do everything in his power to better than him.

"I don't know what really happen to the both of you but... Can't we just forget about rivalry and work as a team? I mean, we can do anything as long as we work together, right?" The golden-eyed boy said in a sad note.

Both Midoriya and Bakugou were in silence since Boboiboy was telling them the truth and because of that, they weren't progressing much in the fight. 

At this rate, they will fail!

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya was the first to talk. "I'm sorry and thank you..."

"Tch! Whatever!" Bakugou clicked his tongue, turning away since the friendship vibes are making him sick.

"It's nice that everything is settled but.... We're still in a fight here!" All Might appeared behind Midoriya and Bakugou, shocking them again with his crazy speed.

"Oh no, you don't!" The elemental watch glowed in green light and...

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Thorn!"** Golden-eyes are now replaced with green irises as the attire changed into a black storm breaker jacket with neon green vine-like patterns adorning it.

"Another evolved element?" Midoriya and Bakugou said while All Might stopped for a moment.

"Finally! My time to debut!" Thorn jumped like the carefree child he is.

"Dad! Iida! Uraraka! Todoroki! Are you watching?" The innocent boy waved happily as if he was about to receive an Oscar award or something. "I'm going to defeat All Might now!"

 _"What a sudden change of personality... He was serious back then and in a second he suddenly turned childish."_ Midoriya, Bakugou, and All Might silently commented.

"We're watching! Good luck!" Uraraka and Iida waved back.

"Wow, the elemental boy suddenly became a cheery person, huh? Do you agree with me, Mechamato—" Present Mic stopped when Amato was to busy capturing Thorn's moment on the screen.

"My precious Thorny is here." Amato commented in a cool demeanour, still not showing his doting father side.

"Gee, what a doting father he is--" Present Mic mumbled.

Slowly, Thorn shifted his gaze towards All Might. "Now, it's time for revenge!" The green-eyed boy smiled wickedly while All Might felt a cold-shiver.

 **"Ensnaring Thorny Vines!"** Thorn binds All Might with his sharp and prickly vines, immobilizing the hero.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! These vines are sharp!" All Might commented when the thorny vines bit his delicate skin. Suddenly, the Number 1 Hero felt something strange.

Why did he suddenly feel itchy?

"Young Boboiboy... This..." All Might looked at him in horror.

"Oops! Did I say thorny vines?" Thorn titled his head in a cute manner. "I meant itchy thorny vines! Sorry about that!" He **(pretended to)** apologized.

"Why you have to be so cruel young boy?! I... I can't scratch my back!" All Might wriggled like a dancing worm.

"Revenge All Might... Revenge... Besides, you may be the Number 1 Hero but you still can't run from itchiness, huh?" Thorn replied, smiling in satisfaction.

"Woah... The boy is right." Present Mic said while the teachers nodded, agreeing. 

"Who... who knew that Boboiboy could become this evil..." Midoriya said as he and Bakugou quickly used this chance to get away from All Might.

"Kac... Kacchan... I really can't think of a way to beat All Might or a way to make a clean escape." Midoriya slowly said.

"Huh?! Don't shove that question in my face! Ask the elemental bastard—" They turned to Thorn but the boy was busy laughing at All Might attics.

"Hahaha! You know maybe I should use my **'Woven Leaf Trap'** on you! Then, you'll be a _'Ketupat Palas'_ All Might!" Thorn teased him. 

"He's useless right now, huh?" Bakugou groaned. 

"Tch! Against All Might's crazy speed, no matter how you run and hide, you won't be able to avoid fighting. He won't even budge with half-assed power. I figured that out earlier with those consecutive hits. So..."

For the first time, these two come out with a plan together.

"Enough of this!" All Might snapped Thorn's vines and broke free.

"What? **(Apakah?)** " Thorn gave out a questioning look. Probably because of how All Might escaped from his itchiness curse. 

"Step aside change freak!" Bakugou appeared behind All Might, igniting his quirk and ruthlessly unleashing it again and again towards All Might.

"This is pissing me! I would never work together with you!" The ash-blonde boy growled.

"But you're already helping though?" Thorn titled his head a bit, wondering.

"Shut up bastard!" Bakugou yelled at him while Thorn covered his delicate ears.

"DEKU!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry All Might but... WE HAVE TO WIN THIS!" Midoriya took this change and blasted All Might from a point-blank range with one of Bakugou's bomb gauntlets.

A huge explosion happened after that.

"My shoulder! Kacchan, you were using something like this?!" Midoriya touched his right shoulder. It seems like the recoil alone has knocked Midoriya's shoulder out of its socket.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go—" Bakugou words were cut off when...

"That's not enough to knock me down, young boys!" All Might pop up in between Midoriya and Bakugou, shocking them.

"What're you surprised about?" The hero immediately destroyed Bakugou's gauntlets.

"Midoriya! Bakugou! **Binding Roots!** " The green-eyed boy quickly binds All Might's arm and legs with his thorny roots. 

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Thorn shouted, afraid that All Might might beat them again. 

"I'm sorry Young Boboiboy but these prickly roots of yours are getting in the way." All Might pulled the thorny roots and brutally threw Thorn away from them.

"NOT AGAIN--" 

"Boboiboy!" Midoriya tried to get him but All Might caught his uninjured left arm and used him to beat Bakugou like a hammer.

"Why you..." Bakugou tried to fight back but ended up getting slammed on the ground.

"The fight was interesting but it seems that..." All Might said as he stepped on Bakugou while holding Midoriya like a captured victim.

"THE THREE OF YOU WILL FAIL."

"Listen here All Might! I... I will break myself because..." Bakugou moved his arm upwards, right below All Might.

"I'LL WIN THIS THE WAY I CHOOSE!" He released a giant-scale explosion much like when he did during the sports festival.

"What?!" All Might was taken back while Bakugou released himself from All Might's clutches.

"I'm sorry All Might but..." Midoriya mumbled, activating his quirk.

"I want to win this as well! Together with my teammates!" The green-head said determinedly and...

"SMASH!" Midoriya punched his idol on the face, hitting the hero hard enough that All Might draws blood.

"I see..." All Might wiped his blood, proud that finally, Midoriya used his quirk against him.

"We have to attack now or else..." Midoriya and Bakugou attacked at once, hoping that they might defeat All Might but...

"Wrong move!" All Might let a wicked smile.

"SMASH!" The hero gave them a frontal somersault. The attack was powerful enough that it blasted nearly everything in front of him. If one was caught in it would probably the person will be blown away by the immense air pressure.

Everything was in a mess now. Buildings were destroyed and smoke was all over the place thanks to All Might's attacks. All Might walked forward, smiling that he fulfilled his villain role perfectly.

"It seems like I win—"

"Wrong!" A voice was heard.

"What?!" All Might gasped when the fading smoke revealed Thorn in front of him. "Miss me?"

"Young Boboiboy? But where are..." All Might looked around for the two boys.

"Up there!" Thorn pointed to a hanging Midoriya and Bakugou who were tied up on a street pole.

"These vines of yours are sharp Boboiboy..." Midoriya tried to endure the pain.

"Ouch! Let me go this instance!" Bakugou demanded, wriggling. 

"Okay!" Thorn snapped his fingers as the vines released his teammates, making them fall on the street floor.

"It seems that your attack just now only focused on one point that was in front of you since the purpose was to defeat Midoriya and Bakugou. Unbeknownst to you, I used my vines and pulled Midoriya and Bakugou up, saving them!" Thorn explained.

"Oh, and before I forgot... **Binding Roots!** " Thorny roots creep from below and bind All Might, locking his movement.

"Now, time to put an end to this..." The elemental watch glowed in bright orange.

Finally, the time you have been waiting for!

 **"Elemental Power! Boboiboy Solar!"** His attire changed yet again. 

This time he wore a short-sleeved jacket white and bright orange fold at the end adorned with shinny yellow patterns. He now has gloves with his insignia sitting in front of his cap and gloves. The iconic part of him was the bright orange shades that added charisma to his character.

Yes! It's Solar's time!

"WHAT THE—" The audience went wild. Did Boboiboy just revealed all of his evolved elements?!

"SOLAR?!" Midoriya and All Might were in astonishment while Bakugou stood still.

 _"Finally, he revealed all of the upgraded elements, huh?"_ Midoriya and Bakugou commented from afar.

"Boboiboy, my dear BFF! I can't take more of this..." Kaminari dramatically fainted while Kirishima caught him.

"Dude, his elemental quirk is much more than we could think of." Kirishima commented.

"And to think that Boboiboy-san was holding back this whole time." Yaoyorozu continued, amazed that Boboiboy's quirk kept stronger and stronger the more he reveals it.

"No wonder, he held back though. That dude looks powerful." Sero pointed Solar.

 _"But why do I feel like he's still hiding something?"_ Todoroki inwardly said, remembering FrostFire.

"Boboiboy-kun quirk sure is amazing. I mean, he can manipulate seven elements and now each of the elements has a stronger form." Uraraka said, hoping that they could win against All Might.

"Thunderstorm, Cyclone, Blaze, Ice, Quake, Thorn, and now Solar..." Iida said. 

"Finally, Boboiboy is showing what he's capable of..."

"GO! ELEMENTAL BOY!" Present Mic cheered with Midnight following him.

"Solar, huh?" Aizawa said, eyes still on the screen. "I have to say Mechamato-san, Boboiboy's quirk is impressive."

"Thank you, sensei." Amato shortly replied.

 _"AH! SOLAR! FINISH HIM NOW!"_ While his inner doting side screamed, raising a banner with Solar's face on it.

 _"But I wonder what more can he do with that quirk..."_ Aizawa mumbled.

"Greetings, Number 1 Hero, All Might or should I say villain in this battle..." Solar pulled his gloves. "I have to say that this was an interesting fight."

"However, you hurt my friends..." The shaded boy continued in an angry note as Midoriya and Bakugou were covered in injuries especially on their arms.

"Plus, you..."

"LITERALLY THREW ME TWICE TODAY! AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO THROW ME EXCEPT FOR QUAKE!" Yup, what pissed Solar the most was that All Might nearly killed him today.

If All Might didn't hold back, then why should he do the same, right?

"Time to end this in a shoot!" Solar's eyes glowed in bright orange as his hands moved to manifest the light power around him to form an eclipse.

"He's mad..." Everyone commented, praying that All Might will live after this.

"Now... Now... Young Boboiboy, I'm sure we could talk this out." All Might sweated since he knew something 'big' was coming.

" _Adios_ , All Might." Solar refused to hear his excuse and...

 **"Solar Eclipse Attack!"** Solar released an energy ray in the form of radiation, shooting All Might with it.

The light beam was so strong that everyone froze after witnessing that attack.

"What the—" They gasped when the town was half-destroyed thanks to Solar. Well, All Might did contribute in the first place but yeah...

Those two are monsters!

"Mission accomplished!" Solar said when he hand-cuffed the unconscious hero.

 _"He defeated All Might?"_ Both Midoriya and Bakugou silently questioned, still not believing what's truly happening.

"No, we defeated him." Solar replied as if he could read their minds.

"All Might was already tired by the time I came and I believe it's because of fighting with you two. I just finished the job with my almighty light beam." There was a proud note at the end.

"And besides, he's been beating us with the compressed weight and not to mentioned doubled on his side. So, he must be extremely exhausted." Solar continued, shifting his gaze towards Midoriya.

 _"However, All Might could easily defend from the attack just now, but it seems like his power has been limited, huh?"_ Solar knew that the real reason he won was that All Might's strength suddenly dropped towards the end.

Proof? He could easily break free from Thorn's vines a while ago if he wanted to but...

He just let himself be caught like that? Truly, far-fetched if you asked him though.

Welp, the important thing is that they won, right?

And it's all thanks to him! Oh yeah!

Solar slowly walked towards Bakugou, standing in front of him. "I did say that I will beat you with an indisputable difference, right?" Solar smirked, folding his arms.

"So, what does it taste watching from behind bomb boy?" He continued.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ELEMENTAL BASTARD!" Bakugou was about to pounce on him but stopped by Midoriya.

"Kacchan! You're injured! No more fighting!" Midoriya said worriedly.

"LET ME GO DEKU! I NEED TO END HIS LIFE!" Bakugou shouted even louder, pushing Midoriya away.

"Hah! Good luck trying!" Solar smugly replied, lifting his head high.

"Boboiboy! Stop provoking him!" Midoriya reprimanded the light user.

"Well, they certainly fit together perfectly as a team." Aizawa sighed, grading them.

**Team Midoriya, Bakugou, and Boboiboy have passed!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile On Boboiboy's World**

"You have to hurry! Portalbot's powers are almost fading!" Fang shouted while he defended them against the pirate crew.

"Dey! Amma! Appa! Why are there so many villains?!" Gopal wailed, shooting his molecule changing powers towards the enemies.

"Aiya! Shot properly please!" Ying reprimanded Gopal.

"How can I stay calm when these guys are trying to kill us!" Gopal replied, shouting again and again.

"FYI, every villain we faced before tried to kill us too!" Ying said, kicking the enemy.

"Since... since when Vargoba's goons have power watches?" Kaizo clicked his tongue, slashing his energy sword towards his opponents.

"Guys! The portal is closing!" Yaya shouted since the gate to the hero world was getting smaller and smaller by seconds.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Fang said to them since they were their only hope to find Boboiboy in that world.

A world filled with heroes!

"Alright!" They replied, ready to cross dimensions now.

"I... I can't hold much longer!" Portalbot said, energy fading.

"Good luck and say hi to Boboiboy for us!" Yaya and Ying waved and proceeded in defeating the villains in front of them.

"I want to go to but... I CAN'T!" Gopal cried dramatically.

"BOBOIBOY MY BFF, WAIT FOR ME! AND PLEASE PROTECT ME AFTER THIS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG!" However, he immediately earned a smack from Yaya and Ying.

"Focus!" The two girls said while Gopal was forced to follow.

"If you arrived there, immediately searched for Ramenman's help!" Kaizo advised, still fighting.

"Don't worry we will follow you afterwards! Now, go!" Fang instructed, protecting them as they went into the portal.

As soon as they entered the portal, Portalbot's powers quickly died, a sign that he had no strength to open portals for the time being.

"Boboiboy, please protect them." Yaya, Ying, Gopal, and Fang muttered, hoping that they will be alright in the other world.

Then, the four of them turned back, they have an unfinished business to handle here!

**"For now, let's defeat these villains and protect Portalbot!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have a suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!
> 
> *I've also posted this story on Wattpad!


End file.
